


Kalendarz Adwentowy

by Commander_Owl



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Concentration Camps, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matko jedyna co ja sobie myślałam pisząc to, NSFW, Past Abuse, Romance, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, World War II
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 182,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mam ogromną przyjemność zaprezentować Wam napisane rok temu dla mojej siostry opowiadania, będące de facto kalendarzem adwentowym w klimatach Team Fortress 2.</p><p>Jakkolwiek mam szczerą nadzieję, że owa praca przypadnie do gustu komukolwiek poza samą obdarowaną, pragnę na wstępie lojalnie ostrzec: mimo targających mną wątpliwości, na łamach rzeczonego opowiadania zostały poruszone tematy trudne, być może nawet kontrowersyjne. Mam nadzieję, że nie urażę niczyich uczuć, jednakże jestem świadoma tego, iż może się tak zdarzyć. Dlatego bardzo proszę o przeczytanie wszystkich tagów, rozważenie w sercu swojem czy warto narażać się na zdenerwowanie i czytanie na własne ryzyko/odpowiedzialność.</p><p>No, skoro trudne sprawy oraz ostrzeżenia za nami, zapraszam do zabawy :) Już tylko 24 dni do Świąt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 Grudnia

**_To, co odczuwa się jako pewność bezwzględną, nigdy nie jest prawdą._ **

* * *

Scout z pełnym rozkoszy pomrukiem przewrócił się na drugi bok, pokazując pierwszym mozolnie wdzierającym się do jego pokoju słonecznym promieniom swoje plecy. Zwykle musiał wstawać jeszcze przed świtem i w półmroku wlec się zimnymi, betonowymi korytarzami bazy by zdążyć na poranną odprawę, jednak nie dziś. W Viadukcie sprawa urlopów wyglądała nieco inaczej niż w innych placówkach – nigdy nie mieli mieli wolnego, nawet w weekendy musieli zaiwaniać na ten cholerny Punkt, jednak wraz z końcem listopada do początku lutego udzielano im przymusowego urlopu ze względu na oszczędności (jak widać oświetlanie pola misji było cholernie drogie i nie opłacało się na dłuższą metę). A tak się właśnie składało, że dziś był pierwszy grudnia, a co za tym idzie – początek upragnionych zimowych wakacji. Jako że był to dla zwiadowcy pierwszy od roku dzień wolny, planował go w całości spędzić w łóżku, odsypiając wszystkie zarwane noce i morderczą (oraz kompletnie zbędną) musztrę przed wschodem słońca. Bardzo, ale to bardzo zaniedbał swoją poduszkę i po prostu musiał jej to jakoś wynagrodzić, dlatego też nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru ruszać się spod kołdry, choćby go nawet kto przymusił.

– Hej, łod godziny na ciebie czekam! – Czyjaś silna dłoń szarpnęła chłopaka za nogę: – Tylko ni godoj, żeś był zapomniał!

No i na zamiarze się skończyło. Biegacz powoli wystawił łeb spod pierzyny i niechętnym wzrokiem popatrzył na intruza, mając szczery zamiar rzucić w niego piłką, kimkolwiek by nie był. Nico się zdziwił, widząc w swojej sypialni odzianego w pełen rynsztunek bojowy Demomana, który ewidentnie nie zamierzał się stąd ruszyć, dopóki pałkarz nie podąży za nim.

– Hę? – Tuż po obudzeniu to był szczyt elokwencji Bostończyka.

– Taki młody, a jużci ma sklerozę. – Szkot ze zniecierpliwieniem przewrócił swym jedynym okiem: – Mieliśmy iść wytropić Wielgą Stopę!

Scout jęknął w duchu. Faktycznie, jakiś czas temu obiecał Cyklopowi, że gdy tylko będą mieli trochę wolnego czasu, pójdą poszukać tego przeklętego stwora, jednak nie sądził, że grenadier to zapamięta – obaj byli wtedy zmęczeni do nieprzytomności i pijani w trzy dupy. Kto by brał na poważnie deklaracje składane w takich okolicznościach? Cóż, odpowiedź na to pytanie brzmiała: ten kretyn.

– Stary, naprawdę nie masz nic lepszego do roboty po ciągłym użeraniu się z BLU? – westchnął, przeczesując placami zmierzwione włosy. – Nie chciałbyś się tak dla odmiany wyspać jak człowiek?

– Ni będę tu stojał beszczynnie, gdy ta potwora czyha na nasze kobity i dziatki. – Demo oparł o ramię wyrzutnię bomb samoprzylepnych.

– Ale tu nie ma kobiet. Przynajmniej w teorii. – W końcu Pyro może być wszystkim, nawet kosmitą: – A co za tym idzie, obecności dzieci również nie stwierdzono.

– I właśnie dlatego cza działać! – Miłośnik eksplozji wszelakich zdecydowanym gestem zerwał ze zwiadowcy kołdrę, nie zwracając uwagi na pełen dezaprobaty, rozdzierający jęk: – Bo tera bedzie kcioł rozprawić się z nami!

Chłopak westchnął ciężko. Bardzo, ale to _bardzo_ chciał iść spać, jednak też zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że w tych rzadkich chwilach, gdy Szkot jest dość trzeźwy by móc się skupić na czymś dłużej niż pięć minut, nie ma takiej możliwości, by się go pozbyć. Facet odznaczał się oślim wręcz uporem i truł innym dupę tak długo, aż wreszcie osiągał to, czego chciał, zmuszając innych do kapitulacji, toteż wszelki opór był bezcelowy i z góry skazany na porażkę. Owszem, niby próbować nigdy nie zaszkodzi, ale zwykle okazywało się by to kompletnie bezowocną stratą czasu, dlatego biegacz, wprawdzie niechętnie, ale w końcu zwlókł się z łóżka i najwolniej jak mógł poczłapał do łazienki. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że nie minie pół dnia, a pożałuje tej decyzji, jednak jaki miał wybór? Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to złudna nadzieja, że ten jednooki szaleniec się znudzi czekaniem i sam ruszy na łowy.

Cyklop, co zaskakujące, okazał się być bardzo cierpliwy i z niezwykłym spokojem wytrzymał najpierw ślamazarną poranną toaletę, a potem jedzone w żółwim tempie śniadanie. Dopiero przy ubieraniu się wspomógł swego młodszego towarzysza zdecydowanym kopem w tylną część ciała, dzięki czemu jeszcze przed dziesiątą byli gotowi do drogi. Grenadier musiał się przygotowywać do tej wyprawy już od pewnego czasu, bowiem mieli w plecach naprawdę WSZYSTKO, czego mogli potrzebować – latarki, mapy, kompasy, konserwy, śpiwory, linę i mnóstwo innych akcesoriów, które się tylko zmieściły. Pałkarz zaczął zastanawiać się, jakim cudem ekspert od materiałów wybuchowych to wszystko zdobył, jednak na wszelki wypadek wolał nie pytać. Prawdopodobnie dowiedziałby się o swoim kompanie czegoś, bez czego był doskonale szczęśliwy. Gorzej, że widząc nakład pracy Demo, nie miał serca dalej sabotować tej wycieczki i ostatecznie się poddał.

– To gdzie dokładnie idziemy? – westchnął, poprawiając szelki plecaka.

– Po mojemu ta potwora ma swoją kryjówkę dziesik ło tamuj. – Cyklop wskazał trzy odległe szczyty: – Tak mie się widzi po śladach.

– Naprawdę widziałeś jego tropy? – Scout przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie.

– Może i mam tylko jedno łoko, ale ślepy to żem ni est!

– Dobra, dobra. – Uniósł obie ręce do góry na znak poddania: – Wierzę ci.

Aha, akurat, nie wierzył mu ani trochę, jednak jego wątpliwości nie były takie znowu bezpodstawne. Trudno jest mieć zaufanie do człowieka, który przysięgał na życie swojej matki, że w bazie jest wampir (potem się okazało, że to nowy Szpieg, który ma przykry zwyczaj lunatykowania), albo że ktoś rzucił na nich urok (no dobra, eksperymenty farmakologiczne Medyka rzeczywiście miały, hmm, _ciekawe_ następstwa), lub że w okolicy grasuje wilkołak (na obronę Szkota należy dodać, że to był naprawdę zajebiście wielki wilk, w dodatku cholernie inteligentny). Góral miał prawdziwą obsesję na punkcie mitycznych stworzeń i był skłonny je dostrzegać dosłownie wszędzie, naturalnie nie zważając przy tym na podszepty zdrowego rozsądku, czy co tam posiadał w zamian. W gruncie rzeczy wszyscy w bazie wątpili w to, że ich miłośnik rozbiórki wybuchowej jest choćby odrobinę normalny, jednak póki odwalał swoją robotę, nikogo nie obchodziło, czy ma wariackie papiery, czy też nie. Problem zaczynał się, gdy z tego czy innego powodu mieli wolne, bowiem wtedy nierówności pod sufitem niezmiennie entuzjastycznego grenadiera zaczynały rzutować na życie pozostałych najemników, w szczególności zwiadowcy, który jako jedyny słuchał ze szczerym zainteresowaniem opowieści o smokach, demonach oraz innych tego typu poczwarach. Niestety do cyklopa nie docierało, że zachwyt nad legendami i bajkami nie jest jednoznaczny z chęcią udziału w jego szalonych wyprawach.

Co ciekawe, bombardier albo nie zauważał nastawienia swoich kompanów, albo je zwyczajnie ignorował. Był tak głęboko przekonany co do swoich racji, że nie było siły zdolnej stłumić jego imperatyw tropienia nieistniejących monstrów. Nawet gdy wychodziło na jaw, że po raz kolejny się pomylił, nie tracił pogody ducha i nie składał broni. Młodzieniec w pewien sposób go za to podziwiał – dowolnie sromotna czy kompromitująca klęska nie była w stanie ostudzić zapału tego człowieka. Chłopak nie podejrzewał, aby jemu samemu starczyło determinacji, by mimo tak spektakularnych porażek wciąż mieć aż tyle zapału, ale na wszelki wypadek nie mówił o tym samemu zainteresowanemu, żeby nie podsycać jego już i tak wystarczająco niebezpiecznych tendencji.

Scout szybko się przekonał, że Demoman zamierza narobić stracony czas morderczym tempem. Normalnie by mu to nie przeszkadzało – w końcu był stworzony do pędu – jednak po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, że brodzenie w ciężkim, sięgającym kolan śniegu nie ma nic wspólnego z radosnym i pozornie chaotycznym lataniem dookoła Punktu Kontrolnego. Już po chwili miał mokre nogi, w dodatku woda w butach na przemian mu zamarzała i roztapiała się (jakoś nie mógł znaleźć swojego zimowego obuwia, więc wziął zwykłe pepegi do biegania). Nie zamierzał jednak się nad sobą rozczulać, miał bowiem nadzieję, że jeśli ograniczą ilość postoi do niezbędnego minimum, szybciej załatwią sprawę i wrócą do bazy przed zachodem słońca.

– Jak sądzisz, kiedy tam dotrzemy? – Popatrzył na studiującego mapę Szkota.

– Dziś dojdziem dziesik ło tamuj. – Cyklop wskazał palcem bliżej nieokreślony punkt w połowie stoku: – Tam zanocujem. Jutro zaczniem tropić drania.

– Aha… – Do tej pory zwiadowca nie podejrzewał, że to będzie aż tak długa wyprawa: – A powiedz, wiesz chociaż, jak go dopaść?

– Szystek mam tutaj. – Grenadier z dumą poklepał swój plecak: – Się potwora ni wywinie.

I to był ten moment, w którym biegacz ostatecznie utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że wpakował się w gówno po same uszy. I po co ci było debilu pić z tym szaleńcem? Przecież znałeś ryzyko! Mało to razy się po gorzale zgodziłeś na udział w jakimś jego kolejnym durnym przedsięwzięciu? Po jaką cholerę wciąż powtarzasz ten sam błąd, to już zakrawa na głupotę, debilu chory. Myślałby kto, że masz dość instynktu samozachowawczego, by unikać sytuacji tego typu, ale nie, _koniecznie_ musisz udowadniać, że równasz poziomem do tego jednookiego psychopaty. No brawo, matka byłaby z ciebie dumna, ty skończony kretynie. Zobaczysz, nikt nie zapłacze, gdy się wam w końcu noga powinie – wszyscy będą zbyt zajęci śmianiem się do rozpuku oraz powtarzaniem w kółko „a nie mówiłem?”.

Gdy cztery lata temu przyjechał do Viaductu, mało nie zaczął walić łbem w ścianę. Owszem, wiedział, że ta baza jest nieco bardziej odsunięta od cywilizacji niż Kong King, gdzie stacjonował do tej pory, ale nie spodziewał się, że tę odległość będzie można mierzyć w latach świetlnych! Nigdy w życiu nie widział większego zadupia i nie mógł pojąć, komu mogło zależeć na tym durnym skrawku zamarzniętej na kamień ziemi schowanej między szczytami stromych i niedostępnych gór. Nawet wilki nie traciły czasu, by szczać na tę zabitą dechami dziurę! Nie dziwił się, że ich poprzedni Szpieg rok temu wreszcie prysnął do Harvest, które owszem, również było zapadłą dziurą, ale przynajmniej miało lepszy klimat. Generalnie, z oryginalnego składu, który przyjechał tu cztery lata temu, zostali tylko Heavy, Medyk, Demo i on sam, zaś cała reszta zmieniła się co najmniej raz. Rekordzistami w tej dziedzinie byli Snajperzy – obecny był już dziewiątym z kolei, jednak jak na razie wytrzymał tutaj już prawie dwanaście miesięcy i nie zapowiadało się, by zbyt szybko zamierzał się stąd wynosić (co jego poprzednicy uczynili w tempie niemalże ekspresowym).

To prawdopodobnie owa rotacja była powodem, dla którego mimo wszystko trzymał ze Szkotem sztamę. W tak niegościnnym i nieprzewidywalnym miejscu człowiek potrzebuje jakiegoś stałego, niezmiennego elementu otaczającej go rzeczywistości, którego mógłby się chwycić, gdy świat mu się wali na głowę. Grenadier może nie był zbyt odpowiedzialny i zdecydowanie nie należało mu powierzać nic delikatnego, ale za to zawsze był taki sam – głośny, pijany i pełen niezrozumiałego entuzjazmu. Scout nigdy by tego na głos nie powiedział, jednak, mimo wszystkich swoich wad, miłośnik eksplozji był naprawdę dobrym kompanem, którego zwiadowca uważał za swojego przyjaciela.

Oczywiście trudno było pamiętać o tego typu sympatii, gdy się brodzi w śniegu i marznie na kość. W tej chwili jedyne, na co miał ochotę, to zabić tego jednookiego degenerata gołymi rękami za jego kretyńskie pomysły. To przecież tak niewiele, pragnąć się wyspać i odpocząć po roku pracy, jednak nie, przecież ten wariat MUSIAŁ coś durnego wymyślić i, co gorsza, zacząć realizować. No bo przecież to byłoby zbyt trudne, posiedzieć w spokoju na dupie i tak dla odmiany zająć się czymś nieszkodliwym dla otoczenia. Biegacz był tak zły, że aż prawie nie czuł głodu i zmęczenia. Dobrze, że chociaż mieli ładną pogodę i nie chodzili w kółko.

* * *

_Korytarz wypełniony był niemożliwym do wytrzymania, wdzierając y m się przemocą w umysł hukiem, choć rozbrzmiewały w nim echa kroków zaledwie dwóch osób . Hałas kaleczył uszy i nie pozwalał się skoncentrować, jednak i on nie był tak donośny jak bicie przerażonego serca wleczone go po podłodze człowiek a, który właśnie zrozumiał, że czeka go los gorszy od śmierci. Nieszczęśnik rozglądał się na boki, jednak wiedział, że nawet gdyby wyrwał się funkcjonariuszom, nie byłby w stanie gdziekolwiek uciec i jedynie przyśpieszyłby to, co nieuniknione. Czuł się jak okaleczone zwierzę czekające na dnie wilczego dołu, aż ktoś sobie o nim przypomni i z litości je zamorduje, zanim ofiara poczuje, czym jest prawdziwa agonia. Wciąż powtarzał w myślach te same pytania, choć wiedział, że nigdy nie uzyska na nie odpowiedzi. Jak się dowiedzieli? Kto doniósł? Dlaczego? **Gott** , **Gott** , dlaczego do tego dopuściłeś?_

_Wreszcie znaleźli się na dworze. Wybrukowany regularną kostką plac pokryty był cienką warstwą dziewiczego śniegu, doskonale widocznego w żółtych snopach światła rzucanego przez reflektory warczącego miarowo samochodu. Usiłował wstać, żeby nie uderzyć kolanami o granit, jednak nie pozwolono mu na to, jedynie został zdzielony w bok głowy kolbą pistoletu. Ostry ból odebrał mu zdolność panowania nad swoim ciałem i wreszcie pozbawił go przytomności. Wiedział, co się z nim stanie – wraz z innymi zostanie wrzucony niczym worki kartofli do auta, a następnie zawieziony na dworzec, skąd odjeżdża pociąg wiozący pasażerów tylko w jedną stronę._

Obudziło go dudnienie kroków na korytarzu, choć w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, czy jest to realny dźwięk, czy też wylewa się on z jego snu. Czując, jak koszula nocna przykleja mu się do spoconej skóry, Medyk usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku i wziął głęboki wdech, starając się choć odrobinę uspokoić. Drżącymi, skostniałymi aż do granicy paraliżu palcami przeczesał zmierzwione włosy, po czym wstał, wsuwając zesztywniałe stopy w zimne od przeciągu kapcie. Ostrożnie uchylił drzwi, żeby sprawdzić, co się dzieje i, ku swemu ogromnemu zaskoczeniu, ujrzał paradującego w pełnym rynsztunku Demomana, za którym posłusznie, acz bez entuzjazmu wlókł się ziewający szeroko Scout w samej jeno piżamie. Lekarz zmarszczył lekko brwi, zastanawiając się, jak wiele razy trzeba upaść na głowę z dużej wysokości, by wymyślać sobie tego typu rozrywki w pierwszy poranek urlopu, jednak na wszelki wypadek ich nie zaczepiał. Chwilowo nie był w nastroju do rozmowy z nikim, a już tym bardziej z tymi dwoma postrzeleńcami, z których nie wiadomo, który był gorszy. Kręcąc głową wrócił do łóżka, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się ponownie zapaść w sen, jednak tym razem może bez koszmarów.

Czasem zaczynał wątpić w to, że wspomnienia kiedykolwiek przestaną go ścigać niczym wściekłe psy. Ponoć czas leczy rany, jednak ile musi go upłynąć, by zabliźniły się rozorane bruzdy w jego umyśle? Czy kiedykolwiek dane będzie mu dożyć dnia, w którym spojrzenie w przeszłość nie będzie powodowało niemożliwego do opisania bólu? Prawdopodobnie nie. Teraz na to elegancko mówią _zbrodnia przeciwko ludzkości_ , Żydzi z kolei nazwali to _Shoah_ , czyli 'całkowita zagłada', inni używali terminu _Holocaust_ , jednak dla niego to nie było nic innego jak tylko śmierć za życia. Wtedy, tamtego dnia, kiedy zawleczono go do budynku Gestapo i poinformowano, jakie są konsekwencje bycia tym, kim się urodził, wiedział, że tak naprawdę już nie żyje. Najpierw w perzynę obróci się jego serce, potem dusza, a na koniec ciało, którego popioły zostaną rozsypane niczym bezwartościowe, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek znaczenia śmieci. Jednak nie podejrzewał, że może mu się przytrafić coś jeszcze gorszego – przetrwanie tego wszystkiego. Jakimś cudem został ocalony, jednak nie wystarczająco wcześnie, by niewyobrażalne zło nie zostało dokonane.

Czasem łapał się na tym, że gdy miał wolną chwilę, do jego umysłu wpełzała niechciana myśl, jakieś drobne wspomnienie pochodzące z czasów, gdy brudne, pachnące głodem i upodleniem baraki oraz lepki od śmierci i grozy szpital były całym jego światem. Nocami z kolei nawiedzały go koszmary, ukazujące mu raz za razem wciąż wyraźne sceny kaźni, jakby przeżycie tego tylko raz nie wystarczyło. Nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego jego pamięć mu to robi, jednak widocznie tak właśnie musiało być. Już dawno temu przestał wierzyć w Boga, który go porzucił i wepchnął w łapy oprawców, jeśli jednak istniała jakaś inna siła wyższa, musiała w jego przypadku popełnić straszliwy błąd w kalkulacjach, pozostawiając go przy życiu pomimo tego, iż się już do niczego nie nadawał.

– Doktorze! – Usłyszał z pełniącego funkcję poczekalni korytarza tubalny głos Heavy'ego: – Doktorze, wypadek!

Z przeciągłym jękiem zakrył twarz poduszką, mając nadzieję, że jeśli wystarczająco długo będzie udawał głuchego jak pień, olbrzym wreszcie się zniecierpliwi i sobie pójdzie. Oczywiście podświadomie wiedział, że to tak nie działa, poza tym, choć było to bardzo dawno, to jednak składał przysięgę Hipokryta czy jak mu tam było, w związku z czym czuł się zobowiązany do udzielenia pomocy potrzebującemu, nawet jeśli oznaczało to przedwczesne rozpoczęcie pierwszego dnia urlopu.

– Już idę, idę… – westchnął, stawiając obie nogi na podłodze i rozglądając się za szlafrokiem. Podejrzewał, że skoro Rosjanin wykazuje tyle cierpliwości, nie jest to nic bardzo pilnego i nie musi biec jak oszalały na miejsce tragedii.

Dokładnie tak jak podejrzewał, okazało się, że nie pracuje z ośmioma dorosłymi mężczyznami, tylko wyjątkowo dobrze rozwiniętymi fizycznie dziećmi, które nie potrafią się cicho zająć swoimi sprawami i, gdy tylko się je spuści z oka na pięć minut, od razu pakują się w kłopoty. Czasem nie czuł się jak tutejszy lekarz, tylko jak wyjątkowo nieporadna przedszkolanka, której zadaniem jest naprawiać wszystko to, co głupota w swej nieograniczonej pomysłowości potrafi zepsuć (o czym przekonał się w tym samym dniu, w którym jego noga postała w tej bazie).

– Gdy się głębiej nad tym zastanović, povinienem pozvolić ci cierpieć, żebyś nie zrobił tego po raz kolejny, **Trottel** 1 – westchnął.

– Ja umieram, ty przeklęty konowale! – Żołnierz obrócił twarz w stronę eskulapa, jednak jego spojrzenie nie zdołało się przebić przez wiecznie obecny na głowie wojaka hełm.

– Jeszcze nie vidziałem takiego zdolnego, który by umarł od tego, że spravdzał temperaturę patelni przykładając dłoń do jej dna.

– **Hudda-hudda!**

– A on cię jeszcze ostrzegał, że to zły pomysł. Po co vierzyć v takich spravach specjaliście od ognia, vysokich temperatur i umierania v objęciach płomieni? – Mówiąc, chirurg odruchowo zacisnął dłoń na swoim prawym przedramieniu: – Pokaż tę łapę.

– Tylko bądź delikatny. – Solly niechętnie podsunął mu pod nos uszkodzoną kończynę, jednak gwałtownie cofnął rękę, gdy tylko Medyk jej dotknął: – KURWA!!! Co ja mówiłem?!

– Vierz mi, jeśli mnie zdenervujesza, to ci tę dłoń amputuję nożem kuchennym, vięc na tvoim miejscu nie povtórzyłbym tego numeru.

Wiarus przez chwilę przyglądał się Inżynierowi, który siedział spokojnie na krześle i oliwił Gunslingera, w milczeniu rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw, po czym ponownie pozwolił się doktorowi zająć jego oparzeniami.

– A svoją drogą, vie ktoś, v co tym razem ten **Säufer** 2 vciągnął biednego chłopaka? – Medyk popatrzył na pozostałych, aplikując na pokaźne bąble wyciągniętą z kuchennej apteczki maść.

– Pojęcia nie mam. – Engie wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął do pasa narzędziowego po śrubokręt: – Ale na twoim miejscu to bym się znowu tak nad zwiadowcą nie rozczulał, w końcu jest dorosły i wie, jakie jest ryzyko szwendania się z Demo po okolicy, nawet na trzeźwo.

– To tylko dziecko…

– Dwudziestosiedmioletni chłopak to już _mężczyzna_ i nie trzeba się nad nim tak trząść, doktorze. – Teksańczyk posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie, które trudno było zinterpretować z powodu stojących mu na drodze gogli: – Może jak się w końcu sparzy, to będzie miał nauczkę na przyszłość.

– To ma być jakaś żaluzja, szeregowy?!

– Mówi się „aluzja”. – Mechanik westchnął, jak zwykle, gdy ktoś uświadamiał mu, że nie zna do końca nawet jednego języka i to rodzimego: – I nie, to tylko takie wyrażenie. Związek frazeologiczny.

– Wy mnie tu oczu nie mydlcie, cwaniaku z miodem w uszach, znam takich jak wy…ARGHAUADOBRZEJUŻJESTEMSPOKOJNY!!!

– Ja myślę. – Lekarz nieco popuścił bandaż, którym owijał rękę wojaka.

Gdy wreszcie skończył opatrywać dłoń Żołnierza, nie miał innego wyboru, jak doprowadzić się do porządku i wreszcie zacząć dzień. Mając nadzieję, że będzie mógł odbyć poranną toaletę bez konieczności natychmiastowego powrotu do kuchni celem orzekania zgonu, pospiesznie opuścił świetlicę, jednak już po chwili okazało się, że nie był jedyną osobą, która porzuciła towarzystwo zaczynających się na nowo kłócić Amerykanów.

– _**Врач**_ 3? – Usłyszał za sobą niski głos podbity wschodniosłowiańskim akcentem.

– Tak Heavy? Ty też coś sobie zrobiłeś? – Włożył dłonie do kieszeni szlafroka i rzucił mu krytyczne posjrzenie spod lekko uniesionej brwi.

– _**Нет**_ 4, po prostu… Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

– Może później? Jak już będę miał na sobie spodnie i resztę ubrania? – chirurg westchnął ciężko. – Czy jest to aż tak nie cierpiące zvłoki?

– Mogę poczekać – stwierdził Rosjanin po krótkim namyśle. – Wpadnę do ciebie w okolicy lunchu, _**да**_ 5?

Medyk w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową i wreszcie, WRESZCIE poszedł się umyć oraz ubrać. Owszem, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że Viaduct przypomina bardziej wariatkowo niż standardową bazę RED, jednak i tak czasem był w stanie się zdziwić tym, jak niewiele wspólnego z czasem wolnym miały tutejsze urlopy.

* * *

– Ki chuj? – Snajper odsunął twarz od lunety by mieć szerszy obraz sytuacji i ponownie się przyjrzał bramie prowadzącej do bazy.

Nie, mimo wszystko dobrze widział. Demo i Scout, obaj obładowani jak wielbłądy w karawanie, szli w stronę wyjścia z kwatery RED, najwyraźniej wybierając się na dłuższą wyprawę. On osobiście nigdy by dobrowolnie w te cholerne góry nie polazł, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że był w tym osamotniony. Nie żeby miał do kogokolwiek o to pretensje – podejrzewał, że inni z podobnym niedowierzaniem odnosili się do jego zwyczaju robienia porannego patrolu nawet podczas urlopu czy zawieszenia broni, ale cóż, nie wstawał codziennie z łóżka tylko po to, by spełniać cudze oczekiwania. Niewykluczone, że jego chęć obserwowania terenu bazy wynikała z zawodowej paranoi, jednak kompletnie nic nie potrafił na to poradzić. Zwyczajnie nie był w stanie zająć się czymś sensownym, dopóki nie zrobił zwyczajowej rundy po wszystkich punktach obserwacyjnych i nie upewnił się, że baza jest w stu procentach bezpieczna. Wprawdzie nigdy jeszcze mu się nie zdarzyło zdybać żadnego BLU wdzierającego się na ich terytorium, jednak nie był to powód, by przestać być ostrożnym. Strzeżonego…

Z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową i, zarzuciwszy karabin na ramię, zaczął schodzić po drabinie by przenieść się do kolejnego gniazda. Ledwie zrobił parę kroków, a zza węgła wyłoniła się znajoma sylwetka, której się już nawet spodziewał. Niby codziennie zmieniał kolejność odwiedzanych kryjówek, żeby przeciwnik nie mógł sobie stworzyć jakiegoś sensownego schematu, ale i tak jakimś cudem, każdego dnia o tej samej godzinie napotykał na swej drodze Szpiega ze ich drużyny.

– _Bonjou_ _r_ _, mon ami._ – Agent uchylił rąbka dopasowanej kolorystycznie do reszty uniformu fedory: – Piękna pogoda, czyż nie?

– Ta, jest dobra widoczność. Przynajmniej na razie. Za parę godzin znowu zacznie sypać.

– Szkoda – westchnął as wywiadu. – Zapalimy?

Był to ich codzienny rytuał – bez względu na okoliczności przyrody chowali się przed wiatrem za jedną z licznych szop i razem zaśmiecali sobie płuca gryzącym dymem papierosów bądź, jak w przypadku wywiadowcy, cygaretek. Przy okazji wymieniali różnorakie uwagi na temat strategii wrogiego zespołu, upierdliwości zwiadowcy z ich drużyny, pogody oraz posiłków, lub, jeśli było wyjątkowo zimno, klęli w żywy kamień na czym świat stoi.

Jako Snajper nie powinien lubić tych zamaskowanych parszywców, jednak akurat tego jednego darzył niemałą sympatią. Być może wynikało to z faktu, że przyjechali do Viaductu w mniej-więcej tym samym czasie i razem przechodzili okres bycia „nowym członkiem zespołu”. Zawsze raźniej jest przecierać nowe ścieżki w towarzystwie, więc zawiązali w założeniu tymczasowy sojusz, który nieoczekiwanie przerodził się w koleżeńską zażyłość. W gruncie rzeczy tutejsza drużyna RED była dziwnie skonstruowana i mało było tutaj stałych przyjaźni, bowiem większość z nich kończyła się w wyniku intensywnej rotacji poszczególnych członków zespołu. Poza „nieśmiertelną czwórką”, czyli Heavym, Medykiem, Demomanem oraz Scoutem, mało kto był w stanie na dłuższą metę wytrzymać tutejsze warunki i stosunkowo często pojawiały się nowe twarze. On sam nie był w tej bazie nawet roku i właśnie miał spędzić tutaj pierwsze Święta.

– Jeszcze trochę ponad trzy tygodnie. – Francuz wypuścił z ust gęsty obłok dymu zmieszanego z przekształcającym się w parę oddechem.

– Do czego?

– Do _Noël_ 6 – odparł Szpieg z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy. – W końcu już mamy grudzień, czyż nie?

Australijczyk prychnął cicho, usiłując zamaskować w ten sposób parsknięcie śmiechem. Czasem się zastanawiał, jak to się dzieje, że agent jakimś cudem zgaduje o czym myśli, jednak na wszelki wypadek wolał w ten temat nie wnikać. Pewnie by się okazało, że to jakaś tajemnica zawodowa czy coś innego w tym guście i, poznawszy ją, będzie musiał pójść spać z rybkami.

– Pierwsze tutaj – westchnął asasyn i szczelniej otulił się szalikiem.

– Nie sądziłem, że do tego dojdzie. – Drugi mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, jak to miał w swoim zwyczaju: – Wszyscy obstawiali, że nie wytrzymasz tak długo.

– Czemu? – Nie był pewien, czy nie powinien się czuć urażony tą uwagą, ale na wszelki wypadek chwilowo się powstrzymał przed świętym oburzeniem.

– Powszechnie wiadomo, że przedstawiciele twej profesjii są ciepłolubni i niezbyt długo siedzą w takich miejscach jak to czy Coldfront. – As wywiadu po raz kolejny się zaciągnął: – A ty jesteś pierwszym strzelcem, który wytrzymał tutaj więcej niż kwartał. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo to podniosło wszystkich na duchu.

– Um… Nie rozumiem, dlaczego. – Przyjrzał mu się uważnie znad żółtych soczewek.

– Widzisz… Ludzie w tych stronach są niezwykle samotni, choć naturalnie żaden z nich się do tego nie przyzna nawet w obliczu śmierci. Wszystko wciąż się zmienia, w tym osoby, z którymi pracują, dlatego bardzo się cieszą, jak mogą się czymś cieszyć dłużej niż tylko przez chwilę, nawet jeśli to towarzystwo kogoś z drużyny.

– Hm… Skoro tak to ujmujesz. – Naprawdę nie wiedział, co ma na to odpowiedzieć i czuł się nieco zmieszany: – A ty?

– Co ja?

– No, ty też nie jesteś pierwszym Szpiegiem w tym zespole.

– Prawda. – Francuz uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wręcz odrobinę smutno: – Ale mój poprzednik odszedł z powodów rodzinnych, nie zaś z przyczyny kiepskiego klimatu. Ja nawet lubię zimno, urodziłem się w końcu u stóp Alp, więc taka aura nie jest mi ani wstrętna, ani też obca. Tym niemniej, ty… To zupełnie co innego.

– No dobra, my tu gadu-gadu, a tam BLU na motory wsiadają. – Asasyn upuścił niedopałek na ziemię i wepchnął go głębiej w śnieg: – Idę dalej.

– Cóż, w takim razie spotkamy się później. – Szpieg również zgniótł resztki swojej cygaretki, po czym poprawił marynarkę: – Do zobaczenia przy kawie.

Strzelec żwawym krokiem pomaszerował w stronę kolejnego punktu obserwacyjnego, jednak nie dane mu już było powrócić do codziennej rutyny. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale coś w słowach jego zamaskowanego kolegi sprawiło, że czuł się dziwnie i jakoś tak nieswojo, przez co nie potrafił skupić się na obserwowaniu terenu tak, jak powinien. To było… Nowe. Z jednej strony po jego myślach rozlało się przyjemne, błogie ciepło, o którego istnieniu zdołał już dawno zapomnieć, z drugiej zaś, gdzieś z tyłu umysłu narastał mu dziwny niepokój, jakby w pobliżu czaiło się nań jakieś nie sprecyzowane zagrożenie. Nie rozumiał tego zjawiska i nie potrafił też ustalić jego przyczyny, jednak na pewno było to związane z rozmową z agentem. Ale przecież nie mówili o niczym ważnym! Ale… Czy aby na pewno?

Musiał przyznać, że było dla niego bardzo nowym doświadczeniem mieć świadomość, iż ktoś jest zadowolony z jego obecności nie dlatego, że wykonuje swoje obowiązki, tylko dlatego, że po prostu _jest_. Zwykle nie angażował się w budowanie więzi ze swoimi mniej lub bardziej przymusowymi współpracownikami. Nawet nie chodziło o to, że ich nie lubił – po prostu taki miał sposób bycia. Jeśli większość życia się spędziło w australijskim buszu tropiąc krokodyle i innego typu grubego zwierza oraz pracując na zlecenie niejednej mafii, w pewnym momencie się odkrywało, że owszem, towarzystwo innych ludzi jest przyjemne, ale wyłącznie na krótką metę. O wiele bardziej sobie cenił ciszę, spokój i monumentalne piękno dzikiej przyrody niż wspólne wieczory spędzane na grze w karty oraz piciu piwa, czy co tam akurat znaleźli w lodówce. Dlatego był niepomiernie wręcz zdziwiony, że komuś mogło przynosić ulgę regularne oglądanie go na odprawie, gdy w milczeniu uzupełniał poziom kofeiny, szykując się do kolejnego dnia pracy. Było to zaskakujące, niezrozumiałe i nawet nieco niepokojące, głównie dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia, co ma niby z tym fantem zrobić.

Z niechęcią westchnął i po raz kolejny przyłożył twarz do lunety, usiłując tak dla odmiany zrobić coś pożytecznego, jednak w końcu uświadomił sobie, że choćby i zwierał pośladki ze sto lat, to i tak nie będzie miał dzisiaj serca do patrolowania okolicy. W związku z powyższym pokręcił z niezadowoleniem głową i wreszcie dał sobie święty spokój. Ile można bez sensu marnować czasu siedząc na dworze i odmrażając sobie wszystkie cztery litery?

* * *

Demoman był z wieloma rzeczami w swoim życiu pogodzony. Już dawno przestało mu przeszkadzać to, że wszyscy mieli go za żałosnego, wiecznie zawianego menela o wybujałej wyobraźni napędzanej tanim jabolem, że nikt go nie szanował oraz generalnie uważano jego obecność w zespole za zło konieczne. W sumie tak było lepiej – miał zbyt wiele rzeczy do ukrycia i za dużo plam na honorze, by potrafić być szczęśliwym nie tylko wśród ludzi, ale też sam na sam ze sobą. Bez względu na to, ile by w siebie alkoholu nie wlał, były pewne sprawy, do których nigdy by się nikomu nie przyznał. Udało mu się schrzanić wiele rzeczy, w tym takich naprawdę ważnych i wystarczyły mu jego własne, nieumiejętnie topione w morzu whiskey wyrzuty sumienia, w związku z czym nie potrzebował jeszcze dodatkowego potępienia ze strony innych. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie czuł się dobrze z samym sobą i doskonale wiedział, że nigdy mu to nie będzie dane, jednak pewna ilość promili krążąca w jego żyłach pozwalała mu o tym choć na chwilę zapomnieć. W gruncie rzeczy była to samonapędzająca się maszyna – aby zagłuszyć niechciane myśli, pił, a im więcej chlał, tym liczniejsze były powody, by sięgać po kolejna butelczynę. Trudno się zatem było dziwić temu, że absolutnie nikt nie ma o nim dobrego mniemania, w końcu sam sobą gardził, więc czemu inni by mieli tego nie robić? Skoro procenty były mu niezbędne do normalnego funkcjonowania i zachowania zdrowia psychicznego, lał je w siebie, ignorując ponure spojrzenie tego gościa, którego codziennie oglądał w lustrze. Każdego ranka potrzebował porządnego drinka, żeby mieć choć chwilę wytchnienia od walki z demonami, zarówno tymi, które mieszkały w jego głowie, jak i prawdziwymi.

Jakby spraw osobistych było mu mało, miał jeszcze jedną rzecz do ukrycia. Raz na jakiś czas dostawał z „góry” specjalne rozkazy i ruszał w teren celem ubicia tudzież schwytania jednej z kręcących się po okolicy kryptyd. Mając do wyboru parę strategii usprawiedliwienia swoich niespodziewanych wyjść, wybrał tę pasującą do zasady „najciemniej zawsze pod latarnią”, innymi słowy wcale nie krył się ze swoimi planami na zagospodarowanie wolnego czasu podczas „nieoczekiwanego zawieszenia broni” albo „nagłej przerwy w dostawie prądu” (to cud jakiś, że nikt się jeszcze nie jornął, iż to wszystko to jedna wielka ściema), wręcz ogłaszał je wszem i wobec. Dowcip polegał na tym, iż, ze względu na jego reputację, nikt nie brał tych deklaracji na poważnie, zwłaszcza, że nigdy nie udało mu się przynieść do bazy dowodu w postaci truchła swej ofiary albo chociaż jej zdjęcia. Jedyną osobą, która chyba coś podejrzewała, był Medyk, bowiem nawet najgłupszy konował nie dałby się nabrać, że jakakolwiek złamana gałąź zostawia po sobie _takie_ blizny, jednak na szczęście doktor miał dość rozsądku, by nie drążyć tematu, za co Szkot był mu szczerze wdzięczny.

Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia Scouta. Obecność chłopaka była… wygodna. Naoczny świadek „porażki” pomagał utrzymywać w tajemnicy jego rzeczywiste dokonania, nawet jeśli biedaczysko był po prostu regularnie robiony w jajo. Jednak to nie zasłona dymna była głównym powodem, dla którego zadawał się ze zwiadowcą. Prawda była taka, że zwyczajnie tego małego narwańca lubił – szczeniak miał w sobie coś takiego, co sprawiało, iż cyklop czuł się w jego towarzystwie odrobinę lepiej. Nawet nie chodziło o to, że młody jako jedyny nim nie gardził i naprawdę interesowały go barwne opowieści o mniej lub bardziej fantastycznych stworzeniach, po prostu emanował zwykłą, prostą radością, która w cudowny sposób udzielała się również zgorzkniałemu bombardierowi. Przyjemnie było siedzieć razem w chłodne wieczory, śmiać się, bić, grać w karty, siłować na rękę i pić do nieprzytomności. Zdecydowanie wygrywało to z samotnym siedzeniem nad ciepłą wódką i zaglądaniem w głąb swojego umęczonego umysłu, gdzie nie było nic, co mogłoby dać powód, by nie usiłować niczym muł osiąść na dnie kolejnej butelki.

Odbiegając od tematu, należało dodać, że jego równie regularne spotkania z Jane wyglądały zupełnie inaczej – nie były to radosne posiadówy starych kumpli, tylko gorzkie zderzenia dwóch pokancerowanych i nękanych koszmarami dusz, które w kategorii ludzkości miały status odpadów produkcyjnych. Nad wyszczerbionymi szklankami wylewali swe żale, wiedząc, że i tak nic innego im już nie pozostało, w związku z czym wiele więcej od życia oczekiwać nie mogą. To był czas na rozpacz i gorycz, na uświadamianie sobie, że nie jest się jedynym wrakiem powoli idącym na dno morza beznadziei. Obaj zdawali sobie sprawę z faktu, że ta relacja ma toksyczny, destrukcyjny wręcz charakter, ale tego właśnie pragnęli – chcieli być wreszcie ukarani za swoje grzechy, których w żaden sposób nie można było odkupić. Reszta drużyny uważała, że po prostu chleją na umór, bo tak lubią, jednak żaden z nich nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wyprowadzać ich z błędu. Lepiej dla wszystkich było, żeby o niczym nie wiedzieli.

Teraz jednak był w pogodnym nastroju. Nad głową miał czyste, zimowe niebo, szedł sobie po świeżym śniegu i towarzyszył mu Scout, słowem, miał same powody do zadowolenia. Owszem, wiedział, że już wkrótce zwiadowca się zorientuje, iż coś jest nie tak i jak zwykle zrobi scenę, jednak Demoman był i na to przygotowany. Powtarzali ten teatrzyk już tyle razy, że nawet się nie przejmował barwnymi inwektywami młodzieńca, wiedział bowiem, że nie są skierowane do niego, tylko do głupa, którego całkiem sprawnie udawał. Plan zawsze wyglądał dokładnie tak samo – wychodzili razem z bazy, ukradkiem sprawdzał teren, potem celowo udawał, że się zgubili, w wyniku czego nocowali na odludziu i wtedy sam, korzystając z kamiennego snu młodego najemnika, wypełniał powierzoną mu misję, a następnego dnia rano wracali do bazy. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem ktoś tak bystry jak ten mały jeszcze nie przejrzał jego gry, jednak nie zamierzał w to wnikać. Dobrze było tak, jak jest.

– Paczaj, jakże tu cudnie. – Zatrzymał się, by pokazać chłopakowi rozciągającą się u ich stóp kotlinę: – A tyś kciał caluśki dzionek spać.

– Na pewno by mnie to nie zabiło. – Biegacz postawił plecak na ziemi i podszedł do krawędzi: – Ale fakt, nawet tu ładnie jest.

Coś w sercu Szkota drgnęło, gdy patrzył na łagodną, pogrążoną w lekkiej zadumie twarz Scouta, który najprawdopodobniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z faktu, że towarzysz uważnie mu się przygląda. Młodzieniec na pewno w rodzinnych stronach musiał się podobać dziewczynom, miał bowiem miłą dla oka buźkę (która nie traciła uroku nawet z czerwonymi jak jabłka policzkami i nosem), jasne, bystre oczy otoczone długimi, ale dosyć jasnymi rzęsami oraz uśmiech, który sprawiał, że wszyscy dookoła czuli się nieco lepiej, nawet jeśli nie mieli ku temu konkretnego powodu.

– Dopiero w takich to miescach jak to człek czuje, że żyje – odparł cyklop, odrywając wzrok od oblicza kolegi i karcąc się w duchu za gapienie się.

– Ja głównie czuję, że wieje. – Zwiadowca rzucił mu niechętne spojrzenie: – Chodźmy bo mi zaraz dupa na sopel zamarznie.

* * *

Do czasu przerwy obiadowej Medyk kompletnie zdążył zapomnieć o tym, iż Heavy zapowiedział swoją wizytę. Tak naprawdę dla doktora urlop wcale nie oznaczał dni wolnych od pracy, jedynie czas, w którym nie zajmował się zszywaniem pokiereszowanych towarzyszy broni, a zamiast tego prowadził swoje małe badania naukowe. Bardzo dawno temu, kiedy kompletnie pogodzony z nadchodzącą śmiercią przekraczał murowaną bramę, na której umieszczono okrutny napis **„Arbeit macht frei”** 7, wiedział, że jest to czyste szyderstwo, puste słowa, które mają zapewnić fałszywą nadzieję tym, których skazano na śmierć, choć nie popełnili żadnej winy poza przyjściem na świat. Jednak teraz, kiedy już był (przynajmniej formalnie) wolnym człowiekiem, praca była dla niego prawdziwym ratunkiem – póki miał jakieś zajęcie, nie musiał pamiętać o tym wszystkim. Wspomnienia dawnych, pełnych upokorzenia i bólu dni przynajmniej na chwilę przestawały istnieć, a przez jego myśli przewijała się jedynie litania suchych danych, na których skupiał całą swą uwagę. To było dla niego wybawienie, zatracić się w czymś tak kompletnie, by przestawać istnieć jako osoba i móc się stać jedynie pozbawionym formy istnieniem.

Niestety, owo umiłowane zajęcie brutalnie przerwało mu dosyć donośne pukanie do drzwi. W pierwszej chwili jęknął w duchu, spodziewając się, że to znowu jakieś ofiary przemocy domowej i/lub głupoty, jednak wtedy usłyszał niski, podobny do niedźwiedziego pomruku głos Rosjanina.

– Doktorze?

– Vejdź, proszę – westchnął, zbierając papiery do kupy i odkładając je na stos z lewej strony biurka. – V czym mogę ci pomóc?

Heavy, co zastanawiające, wydawał się być odrobinę nieswój. Zwykle przystępował do wszelkich działań dosyć gwałtownie, szybko podejmując decyzje i poświęcając na rozmyślania tylko tyle czasu, ile było trzeba, bez rozważania w nieskończoność wszystkich opcji. Na polu bitwy dawało mu to niewątpliwą przewagę, bowiem jego przeciwnicy ulegali złudnemu pierwszemu wrażeniu i postrzegali go jako osobę powolną oraz, co tu dużo mówić, głupią. Sam Medyk początkowo również podobnie go odbierał, jednak dość szybko przekonał się, że nie popełnił w życiu większego błędu jak ten, którym było niedocenianie ogromnego sowiety. Już podczas pierwszej wspólnej misji uświadomił sobie, jak mylne było jego mniemanie o gigancie oraz jakże cennym towarzyszem broni może on być, jeśli się z nim umiejętnie współpracuje. Szacunek z czasem przerodził się w koleżeńską sympatię, jednak nie byli jakimiś przesadnie zażyłymi przyjaciółmi, po prostu traktowali się z uznaniem oraz raz na jakiś czas ucinali sobie krótką pogawędkę. Lekarz wiedział, że to jego własna osobowość jest przyczyną tego stanu – nigdy, nawet przed obozem nie był przesadnie rozrywkowy, potem zaś jego chęć stronienia od ludzi jeszcze mocniej się pogłębiła. Bolesne wspomnienia, znienawidzone po zakończeniu II Wojny pochodzenie oraz niestandardowa orientacja seksualna były czynnikami, dla których postanowił zamknąć się w sobie i nie zbliżać zanadto do innych. Były rzeczy, o których nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, a on nauczył się, jak strzec swych tajemnic.

– Chcę porozmawiać. – Kolos popatrzył na stojące przy biurku krzesło: – Mogę?

– Nie krępuj się. – Gospodarz wzruszył ramionami i zdjął okulary, by je przetrzeć.

– Mam sprawę. Ważną i dosyć… Delikatną. – Heavy wyglądał przekomicznie, starając się utrzymać na maleńkim w porównaniu z nim mebelku.

O nie, zaczyna się. Chirurg westchnął boleśnie i przewrócił oczami, zastanawiając się, dlaczego w ogóle wybrał medycynę jako ścieżkę kariery. Tak naprawdę to nawet nie przepadał za ludźmi i, co więcej, nie bardzo lubił im pomagać, co czyniło go niespecjalnie przyjaznym pacjentowi lekarzem. Tym niemniej, skoro już podjął decyzję zostania tutejszym, z braku lepszego słowa, weterynarzem (w końcu w niejednej małpiarni jest większy spokój niż w tej pokręconej bazie), nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko pogodzić się z rzeczywistością i przyjąć mężnie na klatę co los przyniósł. W końcu podobne sytuacje już się parokrotnie miały tutaj miejsce – nie raz wyjątkowo samotny i/lub zdesperowany członek drużyny wymknął się z Viaductu do mieszczącego się w miasteczku po drugiej stronie gór burdelu i złapał jakieś świństwo. Najczęściej przytrafiało się to Snajperom, którzy wyjątkowo źle znosili tutejsze warunki i szukali pocieszenia w kobiecych ramionach, jednak cóż, trudno oczekiwać, że nikt inny się nie złamie. Olbrzym był w końcu zwykłym mężczyzną i po czterech latach celibatu mógł zatęsknić za jakąś inną towarzyszką niż jego własna ręka.

– No dobrze, zdejmuj spodnie, zobaczę, co mogę zrobić – rzucił, sięgając po rękawice.

Rosjanin bardzo dziwnie mu się przyjrzał, zupełnie, jakby oczekiwał nieco innej reakcji. W gruncie rzeczy miał prawo być zdziwiony tym, że Medyk był aż tak przyzwyczajony do takich dolegliwości u swoich kolegów z pracy – tajemnica lekarska była dla doktora świętością i nie zamierzał wykorzystywać pozyskanych podczas badań informacji, by szantażować innych lub się z nich nabijać, byłoby to bowiem nie tylko nieprofesjonalne, ale i zwyczajnie podłe. Koniec końców bezpośrednią konsekwencją jego dyskrecji był fakt, iż członkowie drużyny nie znali wzajemnie swoich brudnych sekretów, przynajmniej tych związanych ze stanem zdrowia.

– Heavy, to całkowicie normalne, rozumiem cię. Im szybciej się zabiorę do spravy, tym prędzej ci ulży. Nie ma się czego vstydzić – westchnął. – Rozbierz się i pokaż, co tam masz.

Tym razem były obywatel ZSRR przyjrzał mu się _naprawdę_ dziwnie, zupełnie jakby nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno się nie przesłyszał. Chirurg powoli zaczął się niecierpliwić – franca to jeszcze nie koniec świata! To naprawdę takie trudne rozpiąć rozporek i dać sobie pomóc?

– **Schnell!** – Ponaglił go ruchem ręki: – Vstawaj i zdejmuj gacie, ale to już!

Rosjanin jak oparzony poderwał się z krzesła i drżącymi ze zdenerwowania rękami zaczął szamotać się z paskiem u spodni. Lekarz w tym czasie przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł na nim, by było mu wygodniej przeprowadzić badanie. Gdy spostrzegł, że pacjent jeszcze nie dał rady się rozebrać, odtrącił jego dłonie i sam zajął się usuwaniem stojących mu na drodze fragmentów garderoby. Gdy wreszcie dobrał się do gwoździa programu, ogarnęła go niezwykła wręcz konsternacja.

– To nie jest choroba veneryczna. – Przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na prezentowany mu obiekt: – Tylko **Erektion.** 8

– A doktor sądził, że…

Obaj mężczyźni, mimo bardzo niecodziennej konfiguracji przestrzennej popatrzyli sobie w oczy, jednocześnie dochodząc do przekonania, że oto w wyniku kosmicznie przerażającego błędu w komunikacji znaleźli się w najbardziej krepującej sytuacji w swoim życiu. Wreszcie Medyk przypomniał sobie, gdzie znajduje się jego głowa oraz co trzyma w ręku i zamarł. Bardzo powoli wstał i ponownie zajął miejsce przy swoim biurku, starając się nie okazywać absolutnie żadnych emocji.

– Idź do izolatki i załatv to. – Rzucił Rosjaninowi klucz, starając się unikać kontaktu wzrokowego: – Potem stąd vyjdziesz i nigdy, PRZENIGDY vięcej nie poruszymy tego tematu.

– Ale…

– **RAUS**! 9 – Czuł, że jego pokłady cierpliwości zaraz się skończą.

Heavy tym razem nie potrzebował dodatkowej zachęty i dosyć pośpiesznie zniknął we wskazanym mu pomieszczeniu. Doktor wykorzystał jego nieobecność by palnąć się otwartą dłonią w czoło i zakląć szpetnie. Jak do cholery mogło do czegoś takiego dojść? O co tu w ogóle chodziło? To było głupie, absurdalne, kretyńskie wręcz! Nawet nie da się opisać, jak bardzo się cieszył, że izolatka jest niezwykle dobrze wytłumionym pomieszczeniem i Rosjanin nie może słyszeć jego mamrotania. Ani on też nie jest świadom tego, co się dzieje w środku… Wbrew sobie lekarz zauważył, że jest mu odrobinę gorąco i nieco częściej przełyka ślinę. Owszem, nierzadko miał do czynienia z nagimi męskimi ciałami, w końcu je badał i opatrywał, jednak traktował je wtedy jak prawdziwy profesjonalista i widział w nich jedynie kawałki mięsa do pozszywania. Natomiast ten widok… Przypomniał mu o pewnych rzeczach, o których już dawno temu zdążył zapomnieć. Bardzo _przyjemnych_ rzeczach. O nocach wypełnionych szeptami i przyśpieszonymi oddechami, o zapachu rozgrzanej skóry drugiego człowieka, o lepiącej się do spoconego ciała pościeli, o obietnicach i wyznaniach, o krzykach i chaotycznym zatracaniu się w największej fizycznej przyjemności, jakiej istota ludzka może doświadczyć. Chirurg gwałtownie odchrząknął i wyprostował się na krześle, starając się oczyścić myśli z podsuwanych im przez pamięć obrazów. Uczynił to w samą porę, bowiem olbrzym wreszcie skończył zajmowanie się pewnym widocznym problemem i chowając ręce za sobą opuścił izolatkę.

– Doktorze, ja… – Jak zwykle trudno było odczytać wyraz jego twarzy. Z jakiegoś powodu wyrażała ona emocje inaczej niż ma to miejsce u innych ludzi, poza tym obfity zarost utrudniał dostrzeżenie ruchów pewnych mięśni.

– Nie. – Medyk rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie: – Nie móvmy o tym, bo napravdę boję się odkryć, co tu się rzeczyviście stało, a vierz mi, jestem bez tego niesamovicie szczęślivym człoviekiem.

– _**Нет**_. 10 – Gigant raptownie podszedł do biurka i popatrzył mu głęboko w oczy.

– Proszę, to się napravdę robi…

– Zamierzam cię uwieść. – Kolos brzmiał wyjątkowo poważnie, jak na kogoś mówiącego takie bzdury: – Wiem, że mi będziesz w tym wytrwale przeszkadzał, ale zrealizuję swój zamiar. _**Помимаешь?**_ 11

– Em… Napravdę, sądzisz, że po tym vszystkim ci się to poviedzie? Nie vspominając o fakcie, że povinienem być takimirzeczamizainteresovany, żebyś odniósł sukces?

– Uda mi się. – Sowieta nigdy nie tracił pewności siebie, jak widać nawet w tak absurdalnej sytuacji, za co w innych okolicznościach lekarz by go podziwiał.

– Sądzę, że vątpię.

Lekarz westchnął i już miał zamiar pożegnać/przegnać gościa, gdy ten nakrył jego dłonie swoimi. Bijące od nich ciepło było naprawdę porażające, wręcz przytłaczające, tak jak i ich właściciel, jednak chirurg ze wszystkich się starał się być niewzruszony, a przynajmniej nie dać po sobie poznać, że zachowanie jego towarzysza robi na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Wiedział, iż wszelkie jego reakcje są spowodowane faktem, że mało nie oberwał w nos czyimś przyrodzeniem, nie zaś rzeczywistym zainteresowaniem stojącym przed nim mężczyzną (w końcu nie mógł sobie na coś takiego pozwolić). Mimo to musiał przyznać, że ten dosyć niewinny dotyk był dziwnie przyjemny i krzepiący, przynajmniej do momentu, w którym jego uwagi nie zwrócił pewien dość nieprzyjemny szczegół.

– Mogłeś staranniej vytrzeć ręce, Heavy. – Czuł, że się czerwieni, jednak nie wiedział, czy powodem jest zażenowanie, czy coś zupełnie innego.

* * *

– Chwilunia! – Gwałtownie chwycił Demo za rękaw: – Już raz mijaliśmy tę skałę!

– Ale to było ze stej drugiej strony.

– Nie, na pewno z _tej_ – zaprotestował zwiadowca. – Zgubiłeś się, prawda?

Szkot konsekwentnie udawał, że nie wie, o co chodzi, co jedynie utwierdziło Scouta w przerażającym przekonaniu, że na chwilę obecną żaden z nich nie ma pojęcia, gdzie się znajdują oraz jak mają u licha ciężkiego wrócić do bazy. Zwiadowca mało się nie zagotował ze złości, bowiem byli w samym środku zapomnianych przez Boga i ludzi gór, temperatura wciąż uparcie spadała, za parę godzin miało się ściemniać, zaczynał padać śnieg, a on sam czuł się tak, jakby ktoś go połknął, przeżuł i następnie poszedł na suto zakrapianą alkoholem imprezę zakończoną spazmatycznym rzyganiem w przydrożnym rowie. Po prostu idealny moment, żeby się zgubić!

– Czyś ty do reszty zdurniał?! – Biegacz czuł, że zaraz go szlag trafi: – Zamarzniemy tutaj i znajdą nas dopiero na wiosnę!

– Chopie, nie piskaj. – Cyklop rozglądał się uważnie dookoła z trudnym do zinterpretowania wyrazem twarzy.

– JAK MAM NIE KRZYCZEĆ, SKORO BIJESZ REKORDY DEBILIZMU W TYM KWARTALE?!

Bombardier natychmiast zasłonił mu usta ręką, jednak było już za późno – potężne echo głosu wkurzonego młodzieńca przetoczyło się po zaśnieżonych zboczach wrogich gór. Na chwilę obaj zamarli w bezruchu, trwożnie czekając na najgorsze, jednak na ich szczęście białe czapy nie poruszyły się. Ekspert od materiałów wybuchowych odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą i bezceremonialnie trzepnął młodszego kolegę po ciemieniu.

– Żeś mógł nas zabić. – Popatrzył na chłopaka i prychnął z naganą.

– Co nam lawina, skoro nie wiemy, gdzie jesteśmy i prędzej zamarzniemy na sopel, niż wrócimy do domu? – Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spróbował zignorować zawroty głowy, które uparcie chciały go pozbawić pozycji stojącej.

– _Wim_ , dzie my są i _wim_ , dzie cza nam iść – odparł Demo z godnością. – Tylko nie wim, którędy.

– A jak to się różni od zgubienia się? Bo po mojemu to dokładnie to samo.

Szkot najwyraźniej postanowił ignorować marudzenie swojego towarzysza i, mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, ruszył dalej, uparcie kontynuując tym samym wspinaczkę. Wprawdzie na tym etapie zwiadowca był już pewien, że dalsze podążanie za nim nie ma sensu, bo tylko jeszcze bardziej się zgubią, jednak, z drugiej strony, nie było też szans na to, że samemu uda mu się wrócić. Dlatego wprawdzie bez entuzjazmu, ale ruszył w ślad za swym mało wiarygodnym przewodnikiem.

Czując, że robi mu się z organizmem coś złego, biegacz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno z jego głową jest wszystko w porządku. Czy to w rodzinnym Bostonie, czy podczas misji, zawsze był w stanie wyczuć niebezpieczeństwo i go gracko uniknąć. Instynkt samozachowawczy, intuicja, szósty zmysł, spryt – jak zwał, tak zwał, ważne, że działało. Jednak z cyklopem było zupełnie inaczej. Przecież doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że zgadzając się na różne rzeczy, ryzykuje utratę życia, a jednak wciąż popełniał ten sam błąd i orientował się, jaką głupotę popełnił, gdy było już za późno. Dlaczego? Nie wiedział. To się działo samo, niemalże bez jego udziału. Do tej pory wychodził z tego obronną ręką, w najgorszym wypadku był niewyspany i mocno poobijany, jednak trudno oczekiwać, że szczęście nigdy go nie opuści.

Krótki zimowy dzień zaczął dobiegać końca, co chłopak powitał z pewnym entuzjazmem. Miał miękkie, rozedrgane nogi, bolały go dosłownie wszystkie mięśnie, w dodatku z trudem udawało mu się trzymać oczy otwarte i generalnie z całego serca pragnął umrzeć albo chociaż pójść spać. Oczywiście nie dawał po sobie niczego poznać – jeszcze by tego brakowało, żeby grenadier uważał go za słabeusza! O nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Skoro już udało mu się uzyskać reputację niemożliwego do usunięcia wrzodu na dupie, będzie jej bronił zębami i pazurami.

Na szczęście jeszcze przed zapadnięciem zmroku udało im się dotrzeć jaskini, w której mieli spędzić noc. Ostatnie, mocno przytłumione promienie niemrawego słońca wykorzystali by zebrać mokre drewno na opał, po czym wreszcie skryli się przed śniegiem, wiatrem i resztą nachalnej przyrody. Młodzieniec nie miał już siły na cokolwiek, więc jedynie klapnął na ziemię i patrzył, jak Demoman najpierw starannie ułożył z patyków bardzo elegancki stosik, a następnie polał swoje dzieło wyciągniętymi z plecaka chemikaliami, dzięki którym wbrew ogólnie przyjętym prawom fizyki szczapki zapłonęły ogniem (fakt, że przybrał on ciekawy, fioletowo-zielony kolor nie miał w tej sytuacji najmniejszego znaczenia). Bostończyk od razu przysunął się bliżej, by podjąć heroiczną próbę wysuszenia butów, podczas gdy jego towarzysz zbierał do kociołka śnieg, nucąc pod nosem coś, co zapewne miało być pijacką piosenką.

– E, młody, dobrze ty się czujesz? – Szkot, gdy wreszcie udało mu się zamocować garnek na trójnogu nad ogniskiem, przyjrzał się uważnie swemu zmarzniętemu koledze.

– Nic mi nie jest. – Scout z obojętną miną wyciągnął dłonie w stronę płomieni i usilnie starał się nie patrzeć na cyklopa, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób uda mu się ukryć stan faktyczny.

– Bo po mojemu to wyglądasz jako ten truposz.

Zanim zwiadowca zdążył rzucić uwagę na temat niestandardowej liczby gałek ocznych drugiego REDa, ten nieoczekiwanie położył mu dłoń na czole i zmarszczył brwi, po czym nie zważając na natychmiastowe protesty biegacza, kucnął tuż przy nim.

– Przeca nagrzany jesteś jak rzęch Engiego. – Popatrzył na chłopaka trudnym do zinterpretowania wzrokiem: – Długo tak masz?

– Nie.

– Czego żeś chopie ni godoł? – Bombardier wsunął strzaskane mrozem, ciepłe dłonie pod brodę młodziaka i czubkami szorstkich palców dotknął nabrzmiałych jak przejrzałe brzoskwinie gul po obu stronach jego przełyku: – Boli cię to?

– Nie bardzo. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Czestań mie tu rżnąć głupa, czeca wim, że łodrynarnie łżesz. – Trzepnął upartego gówniarza po głowie: – A graby i kopyta?

– Słucham? – Pałkarz aż przekrzywił głowę, starając się zrozumieć zagadkowo brzmiące pytanie.

– Czy bolą cię ręce i nogi? – Demo westchnął z rezygnacją, jak za każdym razem, gdy zmuszano go do mówienia po ludzku.

– Trochę – przyznał, starając się zignorować fakt, że jak na jego gust byli trochę za blisko siebie i z jakiegoś powodu czuł się niezręcznie. Widocznie przez goraczkę zaczynało mu już odbijać.

– Dobra, ściung buty i łonuce i ekspresem ładuj dupę do śpiwora, zara cosik zaradzim.

– Ale nie jest mi zimno. – Skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Zara bedzie.

Faktycznie, Scout jeszcze nie zdążył się do końca wsunąć między warstwy nieco zatęchłego poliestru, gdy jego ciałem szarpnął pierwszy dreszcz, a zaraz po nim kolejny. Już wkrótce telepało nim jak nigdy w życiu i tak mocno szczękał zębami, że był pewien, iż szkliwo zaraz zacznie od nich odpadać całymi płatami. Z jednej strony, jego skóra zdawała się płonąć żywym ogniem, z drugiej zaś każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch, w tym i oddychanie, sprawiał, że robiło mu się tak zimno, jakby wskoczył do wanny wypełnionej ciekłym azotem. Wiedział, że jest chory i to poważnie, ale jeszcze przez pewien czas starał się robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Na szczęście opatrzność czuwała i już wkrótce zabrakło mu sił na podobne wygłupy, w związku z czym bezradnie zwinął się w bardzo nieszczęśliwy kłębek i wtulił nos w drżące dłonie.

– Jak się czujesz? – Szkot ponownie przy nim kucnął, tym razem trzymając coś w ręku.

– Jak gówno – odparł, starając się nie umrzeć z wysiłku, jaki kosztowało go wypowiedzenie tego żałosnego zdania.

– Łotwierajże pysk. – Cyklop sięgnął po miskę z gulaszem (kiedy zdążył go ugotować?) oraz aluminiową łyżkę.

Normalnie chłopak protestowałby przeciwko karmieniu go, w końcu nie miał już dwóch lat, jednak teraz zwyczajnie nie starczyło mu energii ani na kłótnie, ani na samodzielność. Apatycznie otworzył usta, pozwalając wlać w nie odrobinę ciepłego posiłku, który w każdych innych okolicznościach nie nadawałby się nawet na karmę dla kotów, ale teraz smakował niczym ambrozja. Biegacz poczuł się nieco lepiej, gdy jego żołądek napełnił się jedzeniem i nawet był gotów zasnąć, ale miłośnik materiałów wybuchowych nie pozwolił mu na to, wmuszając w niego parę łyków gorzkiej jak sto skurwysynów mikstury, którą określił mianem „tradycyjnego lekarstwa rodziny DeGroot”.

– Dalej ci zimno? – Bombardier po raz kolejny położył mu dłoń na czole.

– Kurewsko – mruknął, starając się nie rozpaśc na kawałki od zbyt intensywnego jak na jego potrzeby dotyku.

– A niech to chłoliera… Dobra, chopie, suń się.

Posłusznie nieco przesunął się we wnętrzu śpiwora, choć nie bardzo wiedział, po co to robi. Niemal zszedł na zawał, gdy Demo wsunął się w wolne miejsce, gwałtownie naruszając przestrzeń osobistą biegacza.

– Co ty robisz?! – jęknął młodzieniec, czując, jak kompletnie bez powodu oblewa się rumieńcem.

– Cza cię rozgrzać, cobyś mie tu ni kojfnął.

– Trochę to gejowe – mruknął Bostończyk, jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, iż ciepło bijące od drugiego ciała było bardzo przyjemne.

– Czym łapy czy sobie, to będzie dobrze – fuknął Szkot i, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, przewrócił się na bok, zwracając się do swego kolegi plecami.

Chciał mu coś na to odpowiedzieć, jednak zanim skonstruował wystarczająco jadowitą uwagę, zmorzył go sen, ostatecznie zamykając mu usta, co w naturalny sposób zapobiegło kolejnej, kompletnie niepotrzebnej sprzeczce.

W środku nocy obudził go wyjątkowo mocny dreszcz. Nadal było mu cholernie zimno i coraz mocniej żałował faktu, że się w ogóle narodził, w dodatku podejrzewał, iż podany mu medykament pomógł tyle, co umarłemu kadzidło. Usiłował w miarę ostrożnie się poruszyć, starając się przy tym nie obudzić cyklopa, jednak zorientował się, że jakimś cudem przez sen objął go w pasie, całą powierzchnią ciała przywierając do szerokich pleców drugiego mężczyzny. Scout mało nie umarł ze zgrozy, usiłując się jednocześnie jak najdalej od kumpla odsunąć i za nic w świecie nie wyrwać go spod władzy Morfeusza. Ostatecznie udało mu się cofnąć ręce, jednak był to jedyny sukces w zakresie unikania niepożądanego homoerotyzmu, bowiem ciasny śpiwór zmuszał go do wciskania twarzy między łopatki nieświadomego rozgrywającego się dramatu grenadiera.

Normalnie w takiej sytuacji nigdy by nie zasnął, jednak gorączka ponownie zaczęła mu niemalże przemocą sklejać powieki i powoli wsuwać pod nie mgliste, gęste sny nie dające ukojenia. Zawieszony między jawą a halucynacją biegacz leżał nieruchomo, na przemian odpływając w niebyt i odzyskując przytomność. Słyszał, jak na zewnątrz osuwają się nabrzmiałe czapy ciężkiego śniegu, wiatr cicho płacze między ostrymi skałami i głęboko oddychają otulone ciemną nocą góry, niejasno zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że chyba nie są tak do końca sami. Nieopodal ktoś powoli szedł, najpierw brnąc przez głębokie zaspy, a potem uderzając bosymi stopami o oblodzone skały. Przybysz w milczeniu wsunął się powoli do jaskini, obszedł dogasające ognisko i wreszcie znalazł się w polu widzenia zwiadowcy. Biegacz omiótł półprzytomnym spojrzeniem spojrzeniem niską, lekko pochyloną istotę pokrytą długim, idealnie białym futrem, jednak nie miał dość sił, by się zdziwić na jej widok. Spojrzenie błyszczących w ciemnościach oczu spoczęło na twarzy chłopaka, zdradzając coś na kształt zadumy i współczucia. Młodzieniec nie był wystarczająco przytomny, by w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, toteż jedynie przyglądał się bez słowa jak niespodziewany gość powoli opuszcza jaskinię, znikając w ciemnościach nocy. Już po chwili bardzo podobny mrok i jego otulił swymi miękkimi ramionami, odbierając mu wszelkie resztki kołaczących się w malignie myśli.

 

 

1(…) dureń, jołop

2(…) opój, pijak

3Doktorze?

4Nie

5(…) tak?

6(…) Bożego Narodzenia

7Praca czyni wolnym

8(…) erekcja (nie da rady się domyślić, nie?;P)

9Wynocha!

10Nie

11Rozumiesz?

 


	2. 2 Grudnia

  _To nie doskonali, lecz niedoskonali potrzebują naszej miłości._

* * *

 _Nigdy nie zapomni pierwszej nocy w_ _**Konzentrationslager** _ _. 1 Miał wrażenie, jakby wpadł do buzującego tygla – dookoła działo się naraz zbyt wiele kompletnie niezrozumiałych dla niego rzeczy, które go całkowicie przerastały. Razem z resztą nowoprzybyłych więźniów wyładowano ich z wagonów, zabrano wszystkie ubrania oraz kosztowności, ogolono głowę, wytatuowano na przedramieniu numer taki sam jak ten widniejący na piersi odpowiednio oznakowanego pasiaka oraz bezceremonialnie popchnięto dalej, do pracy w fabryce. Cały ten jazgotliwy, przytłaczający chaos przekształcił dzień w pasmo lepkich, ciągnących się godzin, które i tak były niczym, w porównaniu z nocą, jaka po nich nastąpiła. Niby wiedział, jakie zasady panują w obozie – ręce bezwzględnie należało trzymać na kołdrze, żeby żaden z „degeneratów” nie mógł sobie ukradkiem ulżyć, zakazana była również jakakolwiek ciepła bielizna. Jednak, niestety, sama świadomość to za mało, by kontrolować przez sen swą fizyczną powłokę. Zmarznięte do szpiku kości, rozpaczliwie pragnące ciepła ciało odruchowo skuliło się pod cienkim jak koszula kocem, kryjąc pod nim jak najwięcej stygnącej skóry. I to był błąd. Zaledwie po dwóch godzinach od rozkazu udania się na spoczynek, do mieszczącej 250 osób izby wpadło kilku żołnierzy, żeby skontrolować stan więźniów. Gdy go zobaczyli, trzęsącego się jak osika, niemal całkowicie skrytego pod materiałem, od razu zareagowali. Razem z kilkoma innymi nieszczęśnikami został przemocą rozebrany do naga, a następnie wyprowadzony na zewnątrz, gdzie z zajadłą mściwością oblano ich kilkoma wiadrami lodowatej wody, po czym całą grupę zostawiono pod strażą na godzinę, by stali na mrozie. Minuty mijały i ku swemu przerażeniu czuł, jak jego ciało coraz bardziej drży, jednak niestety, nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to w milczeniu patrzeć bezsilnie na swoje przybierające coraz bardziej fioletowy odcień stopy i mieć nadzieję, że to wszystko szybko się zkończy. Woda na jego włosach i ramionach zamarzła kompletnie, co w połączeniu z padającym śniegiem było torturą niemalże nie do zniesienia._

Było mu zimno. Gdy się usiłował poruszyć, zorientował się, że przez sen podciągnął kolana pod samą brodę, starając się nie zamarznąć od chłodu nocy. Przez chwilę leżał rozdarty między chęcią pozostania pod kołdrą tak jak jest, a imperatywem sprawdzenia, dlaczego w jego sypialni panuje taki upiorny ziąb. Wreszcie ta bardziej pragmatyczna tudzież dociekliwa część jego natury zwyciężyła i, owijając się szlafrokiem, przeszedł się po pokoju. Poszukiwania przyczyny przeciągu nie trwały długo – odkrył, że w przylegającym do jego siedziby gabinecie lekarskim jedno z okien jest otwarte na oścież i szyderczo kołysze się na wietrze, wpuszczając do środka delikatnie wirujące płatki śniegu. Medyk z wściekłością chwycił klamkę, żeby je zamknąć, jednak odkrył, że jest to niemożliwe, była ona bowiem już ustawiona w pozycji, która w teorii zapewniała utrzymanie skrzydła w ramie. Gdy odnalazł okulary i uważniej przyjrzał się mechanizmowi, z pewnym niezadowoleniem musiał stwierdzić, iż kompletnie on zardzewiał i pękł. Z rezygnacją zamknął okno i przytrzasnął je wypełnionym papierami pudłem, które postawił na parapecie, ale doskonale wiedział, że na długo ten sposób naprawy nie wystarczy i będzie się musiał sprawą zająć jakiś profesjonalista, czyli ich drużynowy Inżynier.

Był już na tyle rozbudzony, że powrót do łóżka nie miał sensu, tym niemniej, postanowił sprawdzić, która jest godzina. Gdy ujrzał wskazówki budzika pokazujące szóstą rano, mało nie walnął czołem we framugę. Naprawdę? Dlaczego ten grudzień musi się zaczynać od fatalnego zbiegu wydarzeń? Jego koszmary znów przybrały na sile, to okno i Heavy…

Sama myśl o wczorajszej rozmowie sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się dziwnie słabo. Doskonale wiedział, co powinien o tym wszystkim sądzić – olbrzymowi wreszcie po czterech latach mieszkania z ośmioma innymi facetami odbiło i zaczął sobie wyobrażać dziwne rzeczy. Doktor był w stu procentach przekonany, że Rosjanin nie podziela jego preferencji, gdyby tak bowiem było, już dawno by to zauważył. Jednak, dlaczego gigantowi przyszedł do głowy ten dziwaczny pomysł z uwodzeniem? To jakiś żart? Chyba nie do końca, w końcu miał wczoraj twarde dowody na to, że coś jest na rzeczy… Ale dlaczego on? Dlaczego teraz? O co tu w ogóle chodzi? Nawet jeśli z pozoru wydawało się być to czystym wariactwem, na razie miał za mało danych, by to jednoznacznie stwierdzić. Niektóre rzeczy wskazywały na to, że w tym szaleństwie jest jakaś metoda, inne zaś jedynie rodziły nowe pytania i podejrzenia.

Wreszcie doszedł do wniosku, że zanim zwariuje ostatecznie, najlepiej będzie zjeść wczesne śniadanie i poczekać aż mechanik również wstanie, żeby go poprosić o pomoc z tym przeklętym oknem. Ten problem przynajmniej można było rozwiązać bez konieczności utraty zdrowych zmysłów. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało…

* * *

Snajper bardzo się zdziwił, ujrzawszy lekarza w kuchni o tak wczesnej porze. Zawsze, gdy mieli wolne, strzelec był jedyną osobą, która jadła śniadanie o tej godzinie, no, może poza Demo, który czasem z Żołnierzem wpadał w ciąg alkoholowy i miał popsuty zegar biologiczny. W tej bazie wyłącznie asasyn dobrowolnie wstawał skoro świt, dlatego też był naprawdę zaskoczony, gdy ujrzał lekko nieprzytomnego Medyka siedzącego z ponurą miną przy ekspresie do kawy.

– Dzień… dobry? – zagadnął przekrzywiając głowę. – Coś się stało?

– Vitaj. – Doktor ziewnął ukradkiem i potarł czoło: – Nic vielkiego, po prostu vcześnie się obudziłem i nie mogłem już zasnąć.

– Nie da się ukryć. – Wydobył z szafki kubek i popatrzył pytająco na kolegę: – Też chcesz?

– Hm? A tak, zapomniałem vyjąć.

Australijczyk przez chwilę kontemplował dziwne zachowanie lekarza, rozważając swoje opcje. Mógł po prostu zignorować jego niecodzienne roztrzepanie i nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy – każdy raz na jakiś czas miał prawo do źle przespanej nocy czy czegoś takiego. Dziwne zachowanie nie zawsze musi mieć jakąś poważną lub niepokojącą przyczynę, prawda? Z drugiej jednak strony, chirurg mógł być w każdej chwili potrzebny (w tej bazie wypadki wyjątkowo często chodziły po ludziach), więc utrzymanie go w pełni sił powinno leżeć na sercu całej drużynie i to nie tylko podczas bitwy. A co jeśli to rozbicie jest symptomem czegoś większego? Nie powinno się lekceważyć takich spraw. To z kolei rodziło kolejną możliwość, a mianowicie mógł spróbować go spytać, co jest nie tak, jednak budziło to w strzelcu pewien wewnętrzny opór. Generalnie nie znał się na ludzkich problemach i bolączkach, bowiem sam takich dramatów w gruncie rzeczy nie przeżywał, dlatego nie sądził, by był w stanie Medyka zrozumieć oraz jakoś go pocieszyć, jeśli jego stan był wywołany emocjami bądź innymi zdarzeniami negatywnej natury. Z drugiej strony opuszczenie go teraz i pozostawienie samemu sobie wydawało się Snajperowi naprawdę bezduszne i nie chciał porzucać doktora na pastwę jego własnych myśli. Tutaj do głowy przyszła mu genialna, trzecia opcja – poprosić kogoś bliższego lekarzowi, by go podniósł na duchu. Jedyną osobą, która wydawała się mieć stosowne do takiego zadania kwalifikacje, był nie kto inny jak Heavy, jednak asasyn nie był w stu procentach przekonany, czy podrywanie go z łóżka o tej porze jest dobrym pomysłem. Wiedział bowiem, że Rosjanin pewnie byłby w stanie zgnieść jego głowę jak kostkę ciepłego masła, gdyby uznał nagłą pobudkę za wyjątkowo nieprzyjemną. Ale cóż… Trzeba było zaryzykować. Dla dobra zespołu.

Strzelec ostrożnie wymknął się z kuchni i skierował swe kroki w stronę skrzydła sypialnego, mając na dzieję, że nie obudzi nikogo poza obiektem swego chwilowego zainteresowania. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy nagle zderzył się z powietrzem. Normalnie nie zabrakłoby mu refleksu, jednak jeszcze nie był do końca obudzony i padł jak długi na plecy, waląc potylicą w podłogę.

– Jasna ch… – stęknął. – Ki chuj?!

– _Pa_ _r_ _donnez-moi, mon ami._ – Usłyszał nad sobą znajomy szwargot oraz ujrzał zarys pochylonej sylwetki: – Nie sądziłem, że ktoś tu będzie się błąkał o tej porze.

– Czemu biegasz niewidzialny po korytarzu? – Pozwolił agentowi sobie pomóc w staniu z podłogi.

– Em… – Francuz chyba był lekko zakłopotany, jednak trudno to było stwierdzić, nie widząc wyrazu jego twarzy: – _Je suis nu_ 2.

– Ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie roz…

– Sypiam bez piżamy. I bielizny. I czegokolwiek innego. – Snajper wyobraził sobie, że Szpieg w tym momencie przewraca ze zniecierpliwienia oczami: – Tak lubię. Wiedząc, że wstaję po tobie, a przed wszystkimi innymi, pozwalam sobie nie szukać szlafroka.

– I nie jest ci zimno? – Asasyn usiłował zignorować fakt, że właśnie wlazł na goluśkiego faceta.

– _Non_ , mam przecież kapcie.

– Dobrze… Nie rozumiem, ale OK – westchnął w końcu. – I… Zawsze tak biegasz po bazie?

– Oczywiście, że nie! Uważasz, że chodzę bez ubrania cały dzień?

– A skąd mogę mieć pewność?

Jedynym komentarzem ze strony asa wywiadu był dźwięczny, perlisty śmiech, który niestety po pewnym czasie przeszedł w mało wyrafinowane, ale na pewno radosne chrumkanie. Australijczyk mimowolnie również się pod nosem uśmiechnął, uświadamiając sobie, że po raz pierwszy ma do czynienia z rechotem agenta, którego nie poprzedził niczyj zgon. Było to nawet urocze, jeśli się głębiej nad tym zastanowić.

– No dobrze, _mon ami_ , pójdę już. – Szpieg wreszcie złapał tchu: – Najwyższy czas, bym przestał siać zgorszenie.

Z niepewnym uśmiechem błąkającym się po twarzy strzelec odprowadził wzrokiem lekko zarysowującą się w powietrzu sylwetkę, po czym wrócił do swojej misji spec-znaczenia pod kryptonimem „Obudzić Niedźwiedzia”. Bardzo, ale to _bardzo_ ostrożnie zapukał do drzwi olbrzyma, ciesząc się, że gospodarz do zbyt ruchawych osób nie należy i nie trzeba być zwiadowcą, by mu uciec. Niestety, szybko okazało się, że do wyrwania go ze snu potrzebny będzie napad z włamaniem, bowiem nawet walenie pięścią nie spowodowało hałasu wystarczająco głośnego, by wywabić Rosjanina z łóżka. Nie mając innego wyboru, Snajper co najmniej niechętnie wszedł do środka, modląc się do duchów przodków, by go miały w opiece.

Pokój Heavy'ego był dokładnie tego samego rozmiaru, co pozostałe kwatery, z tą różnicą, że wszystkie znajdujące się tutaj sprzęty były dopasowane do rozmiarów lokatora, w związku z czym od razu się miało wrażenie, że jest tu niesamowicie wręcz ciasno. Złudzenie to dodatkowo potęgował fakt, że gospodarz może nie był aż takim bałaganiarzem jak Scout, jednak też do przesadnie porządnych nie należał i jeśli nie miał ochoty od razu czegoś chować na miejsce, beztrosko rzucał to na podłogę. W ostatecznym rozrachunku, poruszanie się było tutaj prawdziwą sztuką, której na swe nieszczęście asasyn nie opanował. Niemal od razu po wejściu do pokoju potknął się o jakiś niezidentyfikowany obiekt, po czym wykonał coś na kształt rozpaczliwego tańca deszczu, usiłując za nic w świecie nie upaść na ziemię, co zaowocowało dalszymi kolizjami, aż wreszcie drugi raz tego poranka runął jak długi, tym razem twarzą w dół. Żeby jeszcze padł na podłogę, jakoś by to pewnie przeżył, jednak tyle szczęścia nie miał – z całej pety walnął szczęką w coś metalowego, co z bliska okazało się być minigunem.

_O. Jasna. Cholera._

– _**Кто прикоснулся к Сашу?!**_ 3 – Nad głową Snajpera rozległ się podobny wyciu huraganu ryk.

_Cholera, cholera, choleracholeracholera…_

– _**Что ты хочешь от Саши?!**_ 4 – Heavy najwyraźniej w gniewie nie pamiętał, że nie wszyscy w tej bazie znają jego język ojczysty: – _**Скажи мне, или …**_ 5

– Facet, nie rozumiem, co mówisz! – Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie prosi się o wpierdol, ale trudno, i tak ma już kompletnie przesrane, więc co za różnica? – Przyszedłem cię tylko obudzić.

– To czego ruszasz moją broń? – Olbrzym nie wyglądał na przekonanego, jednak najwyraźniej nie zamierzał zgniatać asasyna na miazgę. Jeszcze.

– Bo tu się nie da normalnie chodzić! – sarknął strzelec. – Potknąłem się o coś i wylądowałem akurat tutaj.

– A po coś w ogóle właził, hę? – Gigantyczna pięść powoli zaczęła się zaciskać.

– Medyk siedzi w kuchni jakiś nieswój, sądziłem, że jeśli ktoś da radę go pocieszyć, to tylko ty.

Oblicze specjalisty od ciężkiej broni raptownie złagodniało, a pierwotna agresja zniknęła ze spojrzenia lodowato chłodnych oczu. Najwyraźniej wieść o złym samopoczuciu doktora była dla niego ważniejsza niż nawet minimalna rysa na umiłowanej broni, co mogło oznaczać, iż jakimś cudem Snajper nie wyląduje tego ranka w Respawn Roomie.

– _**Cпасибо**_ 6. – Heavy jedną ręką podniósł Australijczyka z ziemi i zaskakująco ostrożnie postawił go na nogi: – Dziękuję. Zaraz… Zaraz się nim zajmę.

– Nie ma za co.

Rosjanin powoli wstał z łóżka i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Gdy mijał swojego gościa, przystanął na chwilę, po czym swoją wielką dłonią poklepał go po żylastym ramieniu, uśmiechając się lekko z wdzięcznością i aprobatą, po czym wreszcie wytoczył się z sypialni.

Snajper na chwilę zamarł w bezruchu. Nigdy wcześniej nikt… Nie potraktował go w ten sposób. Po raz pierwszy ktoś był mu naprawdę i szczerze wdzięczny za coś, co zrobił, choć nie należało to do jego obowiązków. Była w tym geście dziwna sympatia, której wcześniej raczej nie doświadczał, głównie dlatego, że o nią nie zabiegał. Czyli… Jego obecność naprawdę robi jakąś różnicę?

* * *

Mechanik z uwagą przyglądał się starej jak świat ramie okiennej, oceniając skalę niezbędnych napraw. Sytuacja nie wyglądała różowo, jednak też nie było powodu do histerii – bez problemu powinien jeszcze tego dnia zgromadzić wszystkie niezbędne materiały i przystąpić do pracy.

– No dobrze, do południa powinienem się wyrobić. – Ostrożnie zszedł ze stołka i sięgnął po skrzynkę z narzędziami: – Ale najpierw muszę przynieść parę rzeczy z mojej kanciapy. Do tego czasu będzie tutaj dosyć zimno, więc na twoim miejscu poszukałbym sobie zajęcia w jakimś innym miejscu.

– **Danke –** Medyk odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. – Bałem się, że to potrwa o wiele dłużej.

– Na szczęście nie jest to zbyt skomplikowana usterka. Ale na wszelki wypadek obejrzę też resztę okien w bazie, żeby nie powtórzyła się podobna niespodzianka.

Inżynier zdecydowanie należał do osób, które wolą rozwiązywać problemy, zanim te jeszcze się pojawią. W jego mniemaniu było to praktyczne podejście wszystkich rozsądnych ludzi, do których się bez wątpienia zaliczał. Poza tym ostatnie, na co miał ochotę, to reperowanie okna w samym środku nocnej śnieżycy, a coś podobnego również się mogło przecież wydarzyć. Dlatego też, jakkolwiek wiedział, że czeka go zgoła tytaniczna praca, podchodził do sprawy z właściwym sobie spokojem.

Musiał przyznać, że przyjeżdżając tutaj trzy miesiące temu, spodziewał się czegoś zupełnie innego. Viaduct był dość dziwną bazą położoną na niegościnnym odludziu, gdzie mróz oraz inne okoliczności przyrody albo kształtowały charakter, albo całkowicie go łamały. Tylko nieliczni byli w stanie wytrzymać tutejsze warunki, robić coś konstruktywnego na polu bitwy oraz na dokładkę zachować zdrowie psychiczne. I, żeby być tak całkowicie szczerym, wszyscy obecni aktualnie w tym przybytku zawiedli. Praktyka pokazała, że można było zrobić tylko dwie z tych rzeczy naraz, co do razu wpływało na skład osobowy drużyny. Ci, którzy byli w miarę normalni i dobrze walczyli, nie byli w stanie efektywnie pracować na takim mrozie, w związku z czym uciekali stąd gdzie pieprz rośnie. Ci, którzy znosili chłód i byli normalni, rzadko się do czegoś nadawali w trakcie potyczek, dlatego uprzejmie dziękowano im za dalszą współpracę. Ci, którzy byli w stanie pokonać przeciwnika w tak niesprzyjających warunkach zwykle nie byli normalni, dlatego też trzymano ich tutaj, by nie stanowili zagrożenia gdzie indziej.

Gdy się już miało w głowie powyższy schemat, można było sobie wyrobić pewne mniemanie o tutejszym personelu. Heavy, Medyk, Demo i Scout siedzieli tutaj już nieprzerwanie cztery lata, co niewątpliwie świadczyło o tym, iż wszyscy czterej mieli nierówno pod sufitem, każdy na swój sposób. Dalej w kolejności był stacjonujący tu trzeci rok Żołnierz, co do którego nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że jest skończonym czubkiem. Reszta zaś, w porównaniu z wyżej wymienionymi, była raczej nowymi nabytkami – Szpieg i Snajper byli tu już prawie rok, Pyro pięć miesięcy on sam zaś zaledwie kwartał. Taka statystyka wpływała na to, że tutejszym szefem nie był wojak, jak to miało miejsce w większości baz, a właśnie gigantyczny Rosjanin, który może nie lubił, gdy mówiono do niego „dowódco”, ale też nie pozostawiał miejsca na wątpliwości, kto tutaj rządzi.

Nie bez znaczenia była tutaj dziwaczna osobowość pana Doe. Już podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, mechanik wiedział, że ma do czynienia z człowiekiem tak dalece szalonym, że aż dziw, iż jeszcze nikt go nigdzie nie zamknął w jakimś bunkrze lub chociaż miejscu odosobnienia. Facet był agresywny, skory do kłótni i przemocy, nie stronił od alkoholu, miewał problemy z odróżnianiem prawdy od swoich przywidzeń czy innych majaków oraz był absolutnie nieprzewidywalny. To, co jednego dnia doprowadzało go do szału, po tygodniu uważał za szalenie zabawne, raz potrafił kogoś prawie pobić z powodu kompletnej pierdoły, by potem z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy przyglądać się nawet najpoważniejszej niesubordynacji. Teksańczyk nie znał się na ludziach na tyle, by stawiać jakąkolwiek diagnozę, jednak na wszelki wypadek się do Żołnierza nie zbliżał, jeśli nie miał ku temu interesu. Gorzej, że postrzelony weteran nawet najmniejsze słowo potrafił traktować jako zaczepkę, w związku z czym kłótnie między nimi wybuchały nagle i nikt, z nim samym włącznie, nie był w stanie im zapobiec. Mechanik kompletnie nie wiedział, jak ma sobie z tym wariatem radzić, jak ze wszystkimi, którzy nie potrafili zachowywać się racjonalnie.

Och, o wilku mowa… Inżynier przystanął, zastanawiając się, jak ma u licha dojść do swojego warsztatu, nie wchodząc w drogę Żołnierzowi, który biegał w kółko dookoła głównego placu. Trudno było stwierdzić, czy robi to, ponieważ chce zachować dobrą kondycję, czy też nie jest w stanie sobie wymyślić bardziej sensownego zajęcia, jednak wynalazca wcale nie chciał w to teraz wnikać – miał coś do zrobienia i nie zamierzał zwlekać tylko dlatego, że ktoś tutaj ma nierówno pod sufitem. Z tym mężnym postanowieniem ruszył przed siebie, kątem oka śledząc okrążającego go towarzysza, który prawdopodobnie nawet nie zauważył, że nie jest już sam. Przeczuwając najgorsze, Teksańczyk wreszcie dotarł do szopy i skrył się w jej wnętrzu, modląc się, by podróż w drugą stronę przebiegła równie gładko.

Gdy spakował przybory i materiały potrzebne do naprawy zamka, wyjrzał przez niewielkie okienko, żeby sprawdzić, czy plac jest już pusty. Nie był. Solly nadal się tam znajdował, jednak przestał biegać, jedynie stał oparty o ścianę i dyszał ciężko, ocierając pot ze zmarszczonego czoła. W tym momencie Inżynier zorientował się, że po raz pierwszy widzi swojego hałaśliwego kolegę z drużyny pozbawionego swego firmowego hełmu, co było… Dziwnym doświadczeniem. Bez niego Doe wyglądał na nieco niższego oraz zdecydowanie mniej ponurego, co więcej, gdy jego oczy nie były skryte w cieniu, wreszcie widoczny był ich wyraz. Co ani trochę nie poprawiało sytuacji. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby ktoś chciał ujrzeć człowieka, który przeszedł boso przez całe Piekło i zapomniał drogę powrotna, powinien popatrzeć właśnie na Żołnierza. Ten udręczony przez życie nieszczęśnik już dawno temu przestał być szalony – teraz stanowił jedynie pustą skorupę wypełnioną bólem, którego nikt z żywych nie powinien być w stanie pojąć i zrozumieć.

Inżynier, mimo całej swej niechęci do wojaka, nijak nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Co trzeba przeżyć, żeby stać się czymś… Takim? Nie wiedział. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Jednak świadomość, że po tym świecie chodził ktoś aż tak okaleczony, nawet jego na chwilę zszokowała, choć zwykle był na podobne bodźce całkowicie odporny. Na szczęście po kilku minutach, kiedy Doe wreszcie się ruszył i zniknął we wnętrzu budynku, wynalazcy udało się przywrócić swe myśli na właściwe tory. Pośpiesznie chwycił skrzynkę z narzędziami i pognał w stronę gabinetu, mając nadzieję, że nie zmarnował zbyt wiele czasu.

* * *

Nigdy, w całym swoim długim, żałosnym życiu nie był tak przerażony, jak w tej chwili. Widok bladego, rozgrzanego jak piec i kompletnie bezwładnego Scouta był porażający i wbijał mu nóż w najbardziej uszkodzony fragment duszy. Ostatnie, czego Demo chciał, to doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której życie chłopaka byłoby zagrożone – już zbyt wiele osób zapłaciło najwyższą cenę za błędy, które to on popełnił i nawet wolał nie myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby młodemu przytrafiło się coś złego. A teraz trzymał powoli umierającego zwiadowcę w objęciach i wiedział, że to _jego_ wina. To _on_ go tutaj zaciągnął, to _on_ go nie dopilnował i to _on_ jest za to wszystko odpowiedzialny.

Nie przejmował się takimi drobiazgami jak pakowanie i zwijanie obozu, jedynie zarzucił coś na siebie i, zwinąwszy chorego biegacza w obydwa dostępne śpiwory oraz wszystkie swetry, jakie tylko znalazł, ruszył biegiem w dół zbocza, przyciskając drobne, coraz bardziej wiotkie ciało do piersi. Był przerażonym do granic możliwości kłębkiem galopujących instynktów, każących mu stawiać stopy w odpowiednich miejscach tak, żeby mimo wszystko się jakimś cudem nie przewrócić i nie zabić ich obu. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby ktoś mu zasugerował, że jest zdolny do takiego sprintu, obśmiałby go, jednak teraz się nie zastanawiał nad niczym, nawet nie czuł bólu rodzącego się w protestujących przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu mięśniach. W rekordowym tempie dotarł do bazy, przy czym był pewien, że jeśli zrobi chociaż jeden krok, padnie jak długi i nie podniesie się aż do dnia Sądu Ostatecznego, jednak jakimś cudem udało mu się dobiec do gabinetu, zachrypniętym głosem wzywając pomocy.

– Czemu tak vrzeszczysz? – Medyk wyjrzał ze swej siedziby: – Znovu się narąba… **Verdammt** 7, co mu jest?!

– Żem miał nadzieję, że ty mi powisz…

– Daj mi go! – Doktor wyjął mu chłopaka z objęć i bez słowa zniknął we wnętrzu dziwnie chłodnego ambulatorium.

To była najdłuższa godzina w życiu Szkota. Jego przerażenie i zdenerwowanie sięgnęły zenitu, w związku z czym nawet nie był zdolny myśleć o tym, co się dzieje, jedynie jak automat odbijał się od ścian, raz za razem przemierzając chwiejnym krokiem poczekalnię. Po pewnym czasie jednak jego nogi odmówiły wreszcie dalszej współpracy i opadł na krzesło, po czym złapał się za głowę, mając nadzieję, że albo zaraz się dowie, w jakim stanie biegacz się znajduje, albo chociaż sam umrze i nie będzie musiał dalej przeżywać tego koszmaru. Nietrudno się zatem domyślić, że gdy lekarz wreszcie wyszedł z infirmerii, cyklopa zaledwie jeden krok dzielił od obłędu.

– Co z nim? – popatrzył błagalnie na chirurga, modląc się w duchu o dobre wieści.

Medyk przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, kontemplując wzór utworzony z krzywo ułożonych płytek podłogowych, po czym, zanim bombardier zdążył choćby jęknąć, całym ciężarem ciała naparł na swego towarzysza, przygważdżając go do ściany i przystawiając mu do gardła pokrytą zaschniętą posoką piłę.

– Ty nieodpoviedzialny, chory psychicznie kretynie. – Doktor dyszał z wściekłości i raczej cedził słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby niż rzeczywiście je wypowiadał: – Mogłeś go zabić! Masz cholerne szczęście, że go nie przyniosłeś ani minuty później, bo już nie mógłbym nic zrobić. Nic!

Z każdym jego słowem ząbkowate ostrze coraz mocniej napierało na niedogoloną szyję, aż wreszcie Demoman poczuł, jak spływa mu po skórze pierwsza kropla krwi, jedak jakoś niespecjalnie potrafił się przejąć tym nagłym ukłuciem bólu.

– Tam nie ma Respavnu, żeby kompensovać tvój vynaturzony debilizm, cokolviek by mu się nie stało, byłoby to ostateczne i nieodvołalne, pojmujesz to?

Oczywiście, że tak, nawet lepiej, niż komukolwiek się mogło wydawać. Nikt mu nie musiał mówić tego prosto w twarz, sam doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji i był na siebie jeszcze bardziej wściekły, niż lekarz kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie się na niego wkurzyć.

– Nie obchodzą mnie ani tvoje machinacje, ani inne podejrzane spravki, ale ostrzegam, jeśli jeszcze raz vciągniesz v to góvno Scouta, przysięgam, tak cię urządzę, że będziesz się modlił o avarię Respavn Roomu, żeby vreszcie zdechnąć i przede mną uciec. **Ist das klar?!** 8

– Co z nim? – grenadier spytał ponownie, ignorując tyradę.

– Vyzdrowieje – Medyk westchnął i wreszcie go puścił, samemu opierając się ciężko o przeciwległą ścianę. – Za jakiś czas.

Demoman niczego więcej do szczęścia nie potrzebował. Bez słowa odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł do siebie, nie czekając aż doktor ponownie zbierze się w sobie, by mu grozić. I tak wszelkie krzyki i złorzeczenia były niczym w porównaniu z tym, co z jadowitą nienawiścią szeptało mu w tej chwili do ucha jego własne sumienie.

Mało mu było ofiar? Nie miał już dość tych wszystkich fatalnych błędów, za które płacili inni? Co on sobie myślał, zabierając chłopaka na kolejne wyprawy? Przecież powinien przewidzieć, że to się skończy tak, jak zwykle – każdy, kto się do niego za bardzo zbliży, wreszcie straci życie. Tym razem udało się tego uniknąć, jednak była to kwestia ślepego fartu, nie zaś tego, co świadomie zrobił, by jakoś zapobiec katastrofie. Po raz kolejny zlekceważył udzielone mu przez życie nauki i teraz nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko jeszcze bardziej samego siebie znienawidzić.

Po wejściu do swojego pokoju nawet nie kłopotał się włączaniem światła, po prostu padł na krzesło i oparł czoło o lepki, śmierdzący materiałami wybuchowymi i innymi podejrzanymi chemikaliami stół. Gdy tylko zamykał oko, przychodziły do niego obraz milczących, pełnych wyrzutu twarzy jego przybranych rodziców, Avelyne, Wesołej Kompanii Tropicieli i przede wszystkim Scouta. Spojrzenie tych szarych, bezbrzeżnie smutnych oczu sprawiało mu fizyczny ból, jednak nie zamierzał się bronić. Za to, co uczynił, w pełni zasłużył na każde cierpienie, jakiego może doświadczyć ludzka istota. Czuł, jak po jego skórze spływa zimny pot a ręce zaczynają mu drzeć coraz bardziej, jednak postanowił wytrzymać. Musiał. Tylko na trzeźwo mógł podjąć decyzje, o których będzie potem pamiętał.

_Nigdy więcej nie narazi zwiadowcy na niebezpieczeństwo._

_Nigdy więcej go ze sobą nie zabierze._

_Nigdy więcej nie opowie mu o żadnym mitycznym stworzeniu._

_Nigdy więcej nie będzie z nim siedział do późna._

_Nigdy więcej się do niego nie zbliży._

_Nigdy więcej._

Im dłużej trwał w tej dziwacznej pozycji, tym gorzej się czuł, jednak nadal nie miał dla siebie dość litości, by to zakończyć. Wbijał sobie w serce bolesne szpile podłych, destrukcyjnych myśli, które zatruwały wszystkie te fragmenty jego jestestwa, które jakimś cudem do tej pory pozostały nienaruszone. Zza zaciśniętych zębów raz na jakiś czas wyrywał mu się rozpaczliwy jęk człowieka, który dotarł do punktu, w którym nie ma już dokąd wracać, a droga na dno się skończyła, bowiem już dawno na nie opadł. Był do tego stopnia pochłonięty obracaniem samego siebie w niwecz, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na rozlegające się w ciemnościach kroki.

– Przestań. – Żołnierz stanął tuż przy nim i postawił na stole ciężki, szklany przedmiot: – To nic nie da.

– Znowu żem dał dupy, Jane – jęknął, nakrywając głowę przedramionami.

– Wiem. Ale już dość wycierpiałeś.

Demo otworzył oko i popatrzył na przyjaciela oraz stojącą tuż przed nim butelkę. Wojak skinął mu głową, po czym wprawnie ściągnął banderolę. Szkot nie poruszył się, jednak uważnie obserwował każdy jego ruch aż do momentu, w którym na blacie znalazła się napełniona szklanka.

– Albo sam to wypijesz, albo to w ciebie wleję przemocą. – Solly pochylił się nad nim, obie dłonie opierając o blat: – Przestań się katować i pozwól sobie zapomnieć, zanim postradasz zmysły.

Cyklop przez chwilę rozważał te słowa, po czym z wahaniem sięgnął po wódkę. Wiedział, że gdy tylko przełknie pierwszy łyk, nie będzie już odwrotu i zatraci się w odurzeniu, ale nie miał siły się z Żołnierzem kłócić. W końcu stoczył się tak nisko, że już bardziej nie można, więc po co walczyć z tym, co i tak jest nieuniknione? Przecież i tak lepiej nie będzie.

_Nigdy więcej._

* * *

 

 

 

 

1(…) Obóz Koncentracyjny

2Jestem nagi

3Kto dotknął Saszy?!

4Czego chcesz od Saszy?!

5Gadaj, albo…

6Dziękuję

7Cholera

8Czy to jasne?

 


	3. 3 Grudnia

_**Jedynymi prawdziwymi istotami są te, które nigdy nie istniały.** _

* * *

_Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że nie umarł zaraz po tym, gdy trafił do cuchnącego, długiego baraku pełniącego funkcję obozowego szpitala. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to miejsce nie ma zbyt wiele wspólnego z pomocą lekarską i służy jedynie bardziej wyrafinowanemu zabijaniu tych, którzy i tak umarliby z głodu, chłodu bądź wycieńczenia. Tutaj rolę katowskiego topora pełniły zaniedbania i okrutne eksperymenty, które nie miały nic wspólnego z przysięgą Hipokratesa. Uratował go łut szczęścia, jeśli można było tego słowa używać w tym przeklętym miejscu – lekarz, który zarządzał oddziałem zauważył, że jego pacjent również ukończył medycynę i postanowił go uczynić swoim asystentem. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie dzięki temu cudownemu zrządzeniu losu w ogóle udało mu się wytrwać do końca wojny. Od tej chwili jego życie wyglądało lepiej niż w przypadku pozostałych więźniów, nie musiał też pracować w kamieniołomie czy fabryce na rzecz spędzania czasu w szpitalu._   
_Tym niemniej, nie był to los, jakiego pragnął. Chyba jednak wolałby zginać kark przy kopaniu kilofem lub nosić ciężary, niż patrzeć na to, co się działo „w imię dobra nauki”. Obrzydliwe, okrutne traktowanie więźniów jak bydło, niemożliwe do wyobrażenia sobie cierpienie oraz obrzydliwa samowola ludzi, którym wydawało się, że są bezkarni – tym właśnie parali się tutaj ci, którzy mieli „po pierwsze nie szkodzić”. Początkowo, gdy oglądał to, w czym ma przymusowo brać udział, obudziła się w nim iskra buntu, jakaś chęć zatrzymania tego haniebnego procederu, jednak nim cokolwiek zrobił, jego zdrowy rozsądek wziął górę, szepcząc mu do ucha znienawidzona słowa gorzkiej prawdy._   
_Jeśli ktokolwiek zniknie ze szpitalnego łóżka, **ty** zajmiesz jego miejsce. _   
_Nic nie jesteś w stanie zrobić._   
_Zamknij oczy, zakryj uszy, odwróć głowę i udawaj, że o niczym nie wiesz, a może jakimś cudem to wszystko nie przytrafi się również tobie._   
_Dlatego też nie patrzył i nie słyszał niczego. Po prostu przechodził mimochodem, choć słyszał jęki i błagania zarówno o ratunek, jak i śmierć. Po prostu starał się nie czuć nic, zabić w sobie wszystko, co jeszcze było zdolne do odczuwania emocji. Tym, co go najbardziej w tym przeraziło był fakt, że mimo wszystko, dał radę to uczynić, stać się jeszcze mniej ludzkim, niż był do tej pory._

Scout oddychał powoli i głęboko, pogrążony w wymuszonym wysoką temperaturą śnie. Doktor raz na jakiś czas sprawdzał, jak się chłopak czuje i ogarniała go coraz większa rozpacz. Regulamin kategorycznie zabraniał używania Mediguna i jego pochodnych oraz specjalnych preparatów poza misją, dlatego też musiał się zdać na tradycyjne metody leczenia, które nie do końca się w tym przypadku sprawdzały. Owszem, młodzieniec stopniowo wracał do zdrowia, jednak był to zbyt powolny proces, by być z niego zadowolonym. Razem z coraz większym poczuciem beznadziei w lekarzu rósł gniew na Demomana.

Chirurg doskonale wiedział, że ich nadworny smakosz alkoholi wszelakich wcale nie jest pospolitym moczymordą gustującym w banialukach. Blizny na jego ciele świadczyły, że nawet jeśli nie zabijał stworzeń, o których opowiadał, to na pewno z kimś w tej dziczy walczy i raczej nie były to bezbronne wiewiórki. Dlatego też był tak bardzo na Szkota zły – skoro jego praca należała do ekstremalnie niebezpiecznych, dlaczego u licha ciężkiego mieszał w nią chłopaka? Do tej chwili Medyk był w stanie przymykać na to oko, w końcu biegacz potrafił sobie radzić z niebezpieczeństwem, a najgorsze kontuzje jakie przynosił do domu wynikały z błędnej obsługi sprzętu wycieczkowego, nie zaś ze spotkania z bestiami samymi w sobie. Teraz jednak doktor nie potrafił nie być wściekły. Tym razem zwiadowca naprawdę mógł umrzeć, ponieważ ktoś tu był zajęty zbyt wieloma rzeczami naraz, by go dopilnować. To już po prostu za wiele.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go ciche pukanie do drzwi. Już miał kazać iść intruzowi przecz, gdy przyszło mu do głowy, że to może znowu być Heavy. Od tamtej dziwnej rozmowy atmosfera między nimi się nieco ustabilizowała, byli w stanie spokojnie siedzieć obok siebie i normalnie rozmawiać, dlatego też chirurg miał szczerą nadzieję, że ta cała sprawa z „uwodzeniem” wywietrzała jego przyjacielowi z głowy. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że na wszelki wypadek wolał z nim przebywać z dala od oczu i uszu reszty drużyny, na wypadek, gdyby któregoś dnia Rosjanin znów przestał grzeszyć dyskrecją.

– Proszę – westchnął, zdejmując okulary, by je wyczyścić.

Jakież było jego zaskoczenie, gdy do gabinetu zajrzał cyklop. W pierwszej chwili Medyk miał szczerą ochotę wynieść go stąd na kopach, jednak poświęcił sekundę na przyjrzenie się swojemu cuchnącemu przetrawionym etanolem kompanowi. Mężczyzna był w fatalnym stanie, w którym można już było śmiało mówić o poważnym zatruciu alkoholem, miał zmęczoną, mocno opuchniętą twarz, przekrwione oko, poruszał się powoli i chwiejnie, w dodatku jego ręka była owinięta bardzo brudnym i pokrytym krwią podkoszulkiem.

– Jeśli sądzisz, że będę leczył efekty tvoich pijackich vybryków, to się…

– Co z nim? – Grenadier kompletnie zignorował potencjalną tyradę i trwożnie popatrzył na chłopaka.

Lekarz sklęsł w sobie i westchnął. Nadal był zły na Demomana, jednak bezustanne wyżywanie się na nim też nie miało większego sensu. No bo ile można? Przynajmniej Szkot ma tyle poczucia przyzwoitości, by zainteresować się stanem ofiary swojej niefrasobliwości, więc nawet jeśli jeszcze nie zasłużył na przebaczenie, to przynajmniej na łagodniejsze podejście. Prawdopodobnie to poczucie winy zmusiło go do doprowadzenia się do stanu spleśniałej szmaty podłogowej, więc można mu było choć trochę odpuścić. Trochę.

– Źle. – Ponownie nałożył okulary: – Ale jest pevna poprava. Za parę dni być może odzyska przytomność, jednak nic nie jest pevne.

Góral popatrzył na niego wzrokiem psa, którego postrzelono w łapę, po czym skulił się i zaczął powoli wychodzić z gabinetu, wbijając smętne spojrzenie w podłogę. Medyk przewrócił oczami i westchnął – nawet jeśli nie przepadał za innymi ludźmi, nie był przecież kompletnie bez serca! Wiedział, co to litość (nawet jeśli na co dzień starał się o niej zapomnieć).

– Chodź tutaj. – Podszedł do stoły zabiegowego: – Nie mam pojęcia, co sobie zrobiłeś v rękę, ale trzeba to obejrzeć.

– A nie będę ci gitary zawracał. – Grenadier machnął zdrową dłonią: – On cię bardziej potrzebuje.

Chirurg w zadumie patrzył, jak mężczyzna wychodzi, po czym oparł się o zimny, metalowy blat. W jego przekonaniu każda wina zasługiwała na jakąś reakcję, jednak były jej dwa rodzaje. Pierwszy to kara, czyli presja pochodząca z zewnątrz działająca na winowajcę bez względu na to, czy ją akceptuje i rozumie. Widział w swoim życiu naprawdę wielu zbrodniarzy, którzy nawet słysząc ostatecznie orzeczenie Wysokiego Sądu byli absolutnie przekonaniu o słuszności swych działań i uważali się za absolutnie niewinnych. Jednak istniał dużo gorszy typ zadośćuczynienia popełnionych grzechów, jaki nazywał się „pokuta”. Od kary różniło ją to, iż wypływała do samego winowajcy, który doskonale wiedział, co uczynił, sam siebie osądzał, wydawał na siebie wyrok skazujący oraz nie pozwalał sobie na łaskę. To, co Demo teraz robił, było właśnie pokutą w najczystszej postaci, co lekarza jednocześnie przerażało i dziwiło, bowiem nigdy by nie podejrzewał szalonego bombardiera o tego typu tendencje. Ktoś, kto sam siebie tak bardzo nienawidzi, potrzebuje przebaczenia i łaski jak nikt inny na świecie, bowiem nikt mu nigdy nie powie, że może już przestać sam siebie karać.

– Doktorze?

Wzdrygnął się i popatrzył w stronę drzwi. By tak zamyślony, że nie zauważył, kiedy do gabinetu wszedł Heavy. Jak można nie spostrzec nadchodzącego gigantycznego Rosjanina o gracji pijanego niedźwiedzia – oto zagadka stulecia, która prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zostanie rozwiązana. Medyk potrząsnął głową, starając się skupić na swym niespodziewanym gościu i odegnać inne myśli.

– Coś się stało? – Popatrzył na niego poprawiając rękawice.

– Przyniosłem ci _**завтрак**_ 1, żebyś nie musiał odchodzić od pacjenta. – Kolos postawił mu na biurku nakrytą ściereczką tacę.

– To… Bardzo miłe z tvojej strony. – Mimo całej życzliwości w stosunku do olbrzyma zapaliła mu się w głowie lampka ostrzegawcza: – Dziękuję ci.

– Drobiazg. Nie pozwolę, żebyś chodził głodny.

Lekarz powoli podszedł do swego normalnego stanowiska pracy i z pewną irytacją odnotował fakt, iż Heavy odsuwa mu krzesło, żeby mógł na nim usiąść. Wiedział, że jeśli uczyni na ten temat jakiś komentarz, przyzna się, iż zauważył ten gest, a tego zdecydowanie nie chciał – miał nadzieję, że jeśli wystarczająco długo będzie ignorował potencjalne zaloty, Słowianin wreszcie się znudzi i da sobie spokój z tym idiotycznym planem. Jednak udawanie obojętnego było niesamowicie trudne, gdy uniósł ścierkę i ujrzał na talerzyku dwie onegdaj trójkątne kanapki, które przycięto tak, by ułożone obok siebie tworzyły serce oraz leżący obok kwiat zrobiony z krepiny. Musiał przyznać, że jak na giganta o porywczości kopniętego w tyłek nosorożca był to naprawdę uroczy gest, który sprawił, że jego serce na chwilę zalała fala przyjemnego ciepła. Oczywiście chciał jakoś to złośliwie skomentować, jednak nie sądził, by odniósł skutek, mając tak intensywny rumieniec na twarzy.

– **D… Danke. –** Powoli opadł na siedzenie, starając się nie nawiązywać kontaktu wzrokowego ze swym gościem, żeby nie kompromitować się jeszcze bardziej, niż uczynił to do tej pory.

Powoli zaczął jeść, mając nadzieję, że nie robi tego w jakiś wyjątkowo dziwaczny sposób. Mocno krępowała go obecność Heavy'ego, który bez pytania zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego i oparł się łokciami o biurko, krzyżując przedramiona na blacie. Chirurg powoli przełknął pierwszy kęs, po czym podniósł wzrok, mając nadzieję, że oblicze jego towarzysza jest przynajmniej obojętne, jednak srodze się zawiódł – Rosjanin wpatrywał się w niego z tkliwością i czułością wypisaną na twarzy, jakby miał przed sobą ósmy cud świata albo coś o porównywalnych walorach estetycznych.

– Em… Czemu mi się tak dzivnie przyglądasz? – Mimo wszystko spróbował przejść do kontrataku, nawet jeśli miał ponieść sromotną klęskę.

– Bez powodu. – Kolos uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby absolutnie nie zauważył próby zrażenia go do podziwiania doktora.

– Już o tym rozmavialiśmy – eskulap westchnął w końcu. – Nie uda ci się, vięc możesz róvnie dobrze od razu przestać.

– To twoja opinia. – Olbrzym z zaskakującą delikatnością pogładził go po ramieniu zaskakująco delikatnym gestem.

Medyk doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli nie chce od razu przegrać, lepiej będzie, jak natychmiast się zamknie i dokończy śniadanie, udając, że nie zauważa, co się dzieje. Był w tym w końcu _bardzo_ dobry.

* * *

Snajper kątem oka przyglądał się agentowi, który mimo porywistego wiatru po raz kolejny usiłował zapalić cygaretkę. Coś wyraźnie asa wywiadu złościło lub irytowało na tyle, że nie był w stanie się spokojnie skupić nawet na najprostszej czynności, jednak trudno było zgadnąć, o co może chodzić. Cóż, status człowieka-enigmy był wpisany w jego zawód, więc nic dziwnego, że nikt nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co mu może po głowie chodzić, tym niemniej, asasyn czuł się całą sprawą mocno zaintrygowany. Szpieg zawsze był w stu procentach opanowany i nawet, gdy sytuacja wydawała się być całkowicie beznadziejna, nigdy nie tracił zimnej krwi oraz wydawał się być wcieleniem nonszalancji. Co mogło tego faceta o stalowych nerwach doprowadzić do takiego stanu? Oto zagadka stulecia!

Strzelec czuł wewnętrzną potrzebę zażegnania tej sytuacji, jednak tym razem nie bardzo mógł się posłużyć kimś innym. Musiał spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy – jeśli kogoś w tej bazie można było nazwać kumplem tego tajemniczego Francuza, to był to nie kto inny, jak on we własnej osobie. To on był niejako zobowiązany wiedzieć, co może być nie tak! Z drugiej jednak strony… Od dnia wczorajszego nie poprawiły się jego umiejętności kooperowania z innymi ludźmi, lub, innymi słowy, nie miał pojęcia, co ma niby w tej sytuacji zrobić. Od zawsze był bardzo rzeczowym, spokojnym człowiekiem, który nie bardzo ogarniał tak zwane „dramaty życiowe”. Po dłuższej chwili namysłu postanowił iść po najmniejszej linii oporu i sprawdzić, czy jego mało wysublimowana metoda zadziała w przypadku kogoś tak wyrafinowanego i skomplikowanego jak agent.

– Co jest grane? – Hm, póki nie powiedział tego na głos, jakoś brzmiało o wiele lepiej.

– Słucham? – Wywiadowca popatrzył na niego lekko zaskoczonym wzrokiem.

– Coś cię wkurzyło. Zastanawiam się, co i czy dam radę ci pomóc. – Wzruszył ramionami.

Zamaskowany RED kontynuował wpatrywanie się w niego jak sroka w gnat, jednak po kilku sekundach niezręcznej ciszy wreszcie westchnął ciężko, po czym się uśmiechnął, jednak jakoś bez przekonania.

– To nic takiego, _mon ami. –_ Schował zapalniczkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki: – Po prostu pewne okoliczności nie pokrywają się z moimi planami.

– Coś ci musiało naprawdę nabruździć, skoro aż tak cię to ruszyło.

– Tak, można tak powiedzieć… – Szpieg odparł powoli, jakby zastanawiał się nad każdym wypowiadanym słowem. – Gorzej, że nie mam jak temu zaradzić. Ale trudno, jestem cierpliwy i poczekam aż wiatry się zmienią.

– A ja mogę coś zrobić?

Agent przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Na jego twarzy walczyły drobne oznaki ledwie zauważalnych emocji – z jednej strony napływało dziwne niezadowolenie, z drugiej zaś zwyciężała je determinacja. W końcu chwycił się za głowę i stęknął głucho, jakby ktoś go w tyłek kopnął i wreszcie skapitulował.

– Szykuję… Niespodziankę na Święta. – Widać było, że bardzo stara się odpowiednio dobierać słowa tak, by mimo wszystko zbyt wiele ze swych zamiarów nie zdradzić: – I choroba Scouta jest mi bardzo nie na rękę.

– No tak. Nic z tym się nie da zrobić. – Australijczyk pokiwał powoli głową: – Rozumiem, że więcej mi nie zdradzisz?

– _Non. –_ Agent uśmiechnął się tajemniczo: – I bardzo cię proszę o dyskrecję. Nie chcę, by inni się dowiedzieli o moich _plans 2_.

– Przecież ich nie znam. – Popatrzył na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem.

– _Oui._ W istocie.

Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, jeden z papierosem w zębach, drugi z cygaretką w dłoni. Wreszcie strzelec się ulitował nad kolegą i podał mu swoją zapalniczkę. Dzięki ich wspólnym wysiłkom Francuzowi udało się wreszcie zaciągnąć aromatycznym dymem, co wyraźnie poprawiło mu humor, mimo że ponownie nad czymś intensywnie rozmyślał. W końcu nie wytrzymał i spojrzał na swego towarzysza z mieszaniną irytacji i zaskoczenia.

– Co? – Snajper z zakłopotaniem poprawił kapelusz.

– Właśnie powiedziałem, że szykuję dla was niespodziankę na Boże Narodzenie. Nie dziwi cię to?

– A powinno?

– A czy ja wyglądam jak _Pè_ _r_ _e Noël_ 3? – Szpieg mało nie wyszedł z siebie.

– Wiesz, możesz udawać bezduszną zimną rybę, ale przypominam ci, że od roku wychodzisz na mróz specjalnie po to, by towarzyszyć mi podczas palenia. Musi być w tobie jakaś resztka człowieczeństwa. – Asasyn ponownie wzruszył ramionami: – Po prostu nie chcesz, by inni się o niej dowiedzieli. Umiem to zrozumieć i szanuję to, jednak znam cię trochę za dobrze, by dać się nabrać, to wszystko.

Szpieg przez chwilę przyglądał mu się z niebotycznym zdziwieniem, po czym powoli się rozluźnił i wreszcie na jego twarzy zagościł ciepły, przyjazny uśmiech, jakiego strzelec nigdy wcześniej tam nie widział. Przyglądał się temu zjawisku z pewnym rozczuleniem, bowiem ani razu nie widział swego przyjaciela takim spokojnym i pogodnym, nawet, gdy wywiadowca pił swoje ulubione wino lub słuchał jazzu. Wiedział, że było to strasznie egoistyczne, ale nie mógł się też wyzbyć poczucia dumy – oto on, samotny, nieco paranoidalny odludek potrafił sprawić, że ktoś był tak szczęśliwy. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się czegoś takiego dokonać i, gdy mu się to przez przypadek udało, zapragnął częściej dawać swojemu przyjacielowi powód do takiego zadowolenia.

* * *

Kiedy obiecał przejrzeć wszystkie okna w bazie, mimo całego swojego realizmu nie docenił ogromu pracy, jaki go czeka, tym niemniej, zamierzał się z powierzonej mu misji wywiązać. Jeśli coś obiecywał zrobić, nie miało znaczenia, jakiego zadania się podjął – nie zważając na jakiekolwiek przeciwności losu doprowadzał sprawę do końca. W jego fachu rzetelność była podstawą, w końcu podczas potyczek liczyli na niego wszyscy członkowie zespołu, jednak tę cechę wpojono mu jeszcze za młodu w rodzinnym Teksasie. Uważał, że prawdziwy mężczyzna powinien być ostoją i każdy powinien móc na nim polegać, poza tym strasznie go wkurzał brak tej cechy u innych ludzi, zwłaszcza tych, z którymi współpracował. Na szczęście obsada Viaductu, nawet jeśli na wpół szalona i złożona z samych barwnych indywidualistów, na polu bitwy przekształcała się w zgrany zespół, którego każdy członek wiedział, co ma robić i zajmował się powierzonymi mu obowiązkami. Co ciekawe, zasada ta dotyczyła nawet tak chaotycznych osobników jak Demo i Żołnierz – obaj, bez względu na to, jak by się nie sponiewierali przed misją, po sygnale Administratorki zmieniali się w prawdziwych wojowników z krwi i kości. Na szczęście dla nich, inaczej nikt by tu z nimi nie wytrzymał. W sumie to nawet można było odnieść wrażenie, że umiejętnościami bojowymi nadrabiali rażące braki w osobowości.

Inżynier niemal upuścił śrubokręt, gdy usłyszał przerażający hurgot w głębi korytarza. Z pasją zaklął szpetnie i rzucił okiem w tamtą stronę, żeby sprawdzić, kogo ma opierdolić i, ku swemu ogromnemu zdumieniu, ujrzał wojaka ciągnącego za sobą drewnianą skrzynię. Solly wyglądał tak, że aż trudno było uwierzyć, iż jest zdolny do utrzymania się w pozycji wyprostowanej, bowiem każdy inny doprowadziwszy się do podobnego stanu już dawno by się zhaftował i poszedł spać żeby wytrzeźwieć, albo przynajmniej zdechnąć. Jednak Doe nie zawracał sobie głowy takimi detalami jak ograniczenia jego organizmu i po prostu zmuszał swe ciało do spełniania jego oczekiwań bez względu na okoliczności. Z jednej strony było to straszne, z drugiej zaś zasługiwało na pewien podziw. Chyba.

– Co ty robisz? – Żołnierz zatrzymał się przy nim, przekrzywił głowę i rzucił mu spod hełmu pytające spojrzenie.

– Sprawdzam w jakim stanie są okna – odparł tak spokojnie, jak tylko potrafił. – Idą jeszcze większe mrozy niż do tej pory i byłoby głupio, gdyby jeszcze któreś się zepsuło.

Gdy Jane podniósł rękę, mechanik w pierwszej chwili sądził, że zaraz oberwie i odruchowo sięgnął po klucz francuski, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zamiast tego Jane poklepał go z uznaniem po ramieniu. Wprawdzie ani trochę nie zmienił przy tym wyrazu twarzy, ale czuć było, że jest to pokojowy, a nawet przyjazny gest.

– Dobra robota, szeregowy. – Wiarus pokiwał powoli głową i znów złapał za hak, którego ostrzejszy koniec był wbity w wieko skrzyni: – Oby tak dalej.

Wynalazca popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem. Był tak zdumiony surrealizmem właśnie przeżytej sceny, że zapomniał, jak się porozumiewać z innymi. Dopiero po kilku sekundach odzyskał zmysły i głos.

– Może ci pomóc w… Tym… Co aktualnie robisz?

– Nie, dam se radę. – Solly machnął ręką. – Jeszcze jestem w stanie zaciągnąć skrzynię gorzały do magazynu.

– Boże, nadal tam siedzicie i chlejecie? – Przewrócił oczami, choć wiedział, że z powodu gogli ten gest nie był widoczny: – Że też macie zdrowie…

– Lepiej zabić sobie wątrobę, niż postradać zmysły – odparł Żołnierz z przekonaniem: – Bo jak stracimy piątą klepkę, nic nas nie powstrzyma.

Inżynier bał się spytać, przed czym niby trzeba byłoby ich „powstrzymywać”, głównie dlatego, że jego instynkt samozachowawczy podpowiedział mu, iż bez tej wiedzy będzie spokojniejszy. Poza tym… Chyba miał pewne podejrzenia. To, co ujrzał wczoraj w oczach Doe sugerowało rzeczy, o których normalna osoba myśleć nie chciała. Nikt nie pragnął wiedzieć, że coś takiego może się przytrafić drugiemu człowiekowi, dlatego lepiej było ignorować jednostki takie jak Żołnierz i Demo, jednak dla Inżyniera było już za późno – ujrzał przedsionek piekła i już nie mógł usunąć tego obrazu ze swej pamięci. Wprawdzie nie zaczął wojaka z tego powodu lubić, podobnie nie zapomniał mu też wszystkich niepotrzebnych kłótni, ale też nie potrafił zaprzeczyć, iż narodziła się w nim pewna iskra współczucia dla tego nieszczęśnika. Z jednej strony zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej by dla niego było, gdyby odszedł z RED i poszukał pomocy specjalisty, z drugiej zaś porzucenie „służby” dla kogoś takiego mogłoby być zabójcze… Ale… Czyż nie dobija się koni?

– Ciekawy człowiek, nieprawdaż? – Niespodziewanie usłyszał za sobą głos Szpiega i po raz kolejny aktywował się jego odruch walenia ludzi kluczem.

– Co masz na myśli? – Popatrzył na swego zamaskowanego towarzysza, poprawiając gumkę od gogli.

– To, że trzeba mieć naprawdę zwichrowaną osobowość, żeby z jednej strony popaść w tak odmienny stan świadomości, z drugiej zaś być generalnie nieszkodliwym dla otoczenia.

Wynalazca już chciał zaprotestować przeciwko takiej opinii, jednak uświadomił sobie, że owszem, Jane jest wkurzający jak wrzód na dupie i każdy ma go dosyć już po pięciu minutach, jednak w gruncie rzeczy nie zrobił nikomu krzywdy, nawet podczas najbardziej ognistych sprzeczek. Raczej prowokował innych, by go uderzyli, ale rzadko odpłacał im pięknym za nadobne, a jeśli nawet, nie zostawił nic poza siniakiem na jakiejś mniej istotnej części ciała. Była to dziwna, bardzo niepokojąca myśl, która stała w absolutnej sprzeczności z tym, jakie się zwykle miało o Żołnierzu mniemanie.

– Tak… W istocie… – odparł po namyśle, zastanawiając się, czego mógłby się jeszcze o wojaku dowiedzieć, gdyby tylko starczyło mu cierpliwości, by z nim naprawdę porozmawiać, a nie tylko się kłócić.

 

1(…) śniadanie

2(…) planach

3(…) Święty Mikołaj

 


	4. 4 Grudnia

_**Wszyscy cierpimy karę za to, czego się wyrzekamy** _

* * *

 

– To już jest jakaś epidemia – westchnął Medyk przy śniadaniu. – Kolejne zepsute okno? Napravdę? A jesteś pevien, że go _przypadkiem_ nie vyrwałeś z ramy?

Ostatnie zdanie było skierowane do Heavy'ego, który tego ranka zgłosił kolejną usterkę „systemu wentylacyjnego” w postaci niesprawnego okna. Rosjanin udał święcie oburzonego podobną insynuacją, jednak wnikliwemu rozmówcy nie mógł umknąć fakt, że nie wydawał się specjalnie podobnym oskarżeniem zdziwiony.

– Nie, to taka sama usterka, jak u ciebie – mruknął Inżynier, nie kryjąc swego niezadowolenia. – Zamek zardzewiał i pękł, trzeba wymienić bolec i wszystko będzie w porządku.

– Hm. – Doktor nie wyglądał na przesadnie przekonanego, jednak nawet jeśli miał jakieś wątpliwości, nie zamierzał się nimi z nikim dzielić.

– Ale tym razem potrwa to trochę dłużej, bo muszę od nowa na tokarce obrobić niektóre elementy.

– Trudno, jakoś to przeżyję. – Olbrzym wzruszył ramionami i wzrokiem niewiniątka popatrzył na lekarza, którego naprawdę sekundy dzieliły od walnięcia się dłonią w czoło.

Mechanik pokręcił z zażenowaniem głową. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co się tutaj kroiło, jednak miał dość własnych zajęć, by nie chcieć wiedzieć, co jest na rzeczy. Podejrzewał, że to jedna z tych spraw, w których za mało było sensu, a za dużo gadania po próżnicy, w związku z czym nawet lepiej, że się w to nie mieszał, jedynie by sobie mózg uszkodził. Poza tym, coś się dziwnego działo w zupełnie innej dziedzinie jego życia i właśnie ta sprawa zaprzątała jego myśli.

Za pierwszym razem był w stanie uwierzyć, że zepsute okno w gabinecie Medyka jest kwestią przypadku – baza nie należała do najnowszych konstrukcji, poza tym wszystko tutaj ulegało zniszczeniu dużo szybciej niż w innych miejscach ze względu na ciężkie warunki eksploatacji. Jednak tym razem naprawdę uważnie się przyjrzał zepsutemu zamkowi i doszedł do wniosku, że ktoś mu pomógł w przedwczesnym zakończeniu żywota. Ale kto? Heavy? Cóż, ktoś tak rozsądny jak Medyk zapewne musiał mieć powód, by go oskarżać o czynny udział w powstawaniu usterki, ale Teksańczyk miał co do tego wątpliwości. Rosjanin nie był głupi, co to, to nie, jednak jakoś nie wyglądał na gościa stosującego aż tak wyrafinowane zabiegi – on po prostu stłukłby szybę albo zrobił coś podobnego. Jednak wlewanie wody do mechanizmu oraz cierpliwe czekanie aż go szlag trafi? Nie, to wymagało dużo bardziej finezyjnego umysłu. Pierwszym podejrzanym był w takich okolicznościach Szpieg, jednak jaką on mógł mieć z tego korzyść? Żadną. Więc to raczej nie on – wynalazca nie podejrzewał, by agent bawił się w tak pracochłonne podchody, nie mając w nich dokładnie sprecyzowanego celu. Poza tym pozostawała kwestia części do zamka. Pamiętał, że miał przygotowanych kilka zapasowych bolców, na wypadek, gdyby jeszcze jakieś okno było zepsute, gdy jednak dzisiejszego ranka pakował swoje rzeczy, zauważył, że wymienione drobiazgi zniknęły w pomroce dziejów. Przeszukał dokładnie caluśki warsztat i nigdzie ich nie znalazł. Po cholerę komu takie badziewie? W tego typu przypadkach nie było sensu się długo zastanawiać i od razu trzeba było przetrzepać skórę Scoutowi, który jak sroka gromadził różnego rodzaju dziwaczne przedmioty (nikt nie wiedział, po cholerę to robi – dość, że pod łóżkiem trzymał kolekcję swoich łupów i cały czas ją wzbogacał), jednak tym razem chłopak miał żelazne alibi w postaci braku przytomności. Inżynier podejrzewał, że ta sama osoba popsuła zamek i ukradła części zamienne, jednak nie mógł dociec, kto w bazie jest takim maniakiem przeciągów.

Kręcąc głową, poszedł do piwnicy, gdzie znajdował się tutejszy magazyn. Było tam dosłownie wszystko, od jedzenia począwszy, poprzez materiały opatrunkowe i na różnorakich elementach elektryki kończąc. W większości baz rozdzielano te rzeczy, jednak tutaj zrezygnowano z takiego rozwiązania i wszystko razem umieszczono w przeraźliwie zimnym, przestronnym bunkrze, gdzie nikt normalny nie zaglądał, jeśli nie musiał.

* * *

Medyk westchnął ciężko. Ostatnio coraz częściej miał ku temu powody, bowiem absolutnie wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi ktoś go postanowił uwieść. Nie, żeby odnosił na tym polu jakiekolwiek sukcesy, o nie, co to, to nie – doktor nie należał do osób, które łatwo ulegają podszeptom serca, głównie dlatego, że takowego od dawna już nie posiadał. Musiał się go pozbyć, jeśli nie chciał oszaleć, jednak ktoś najwyraźniej nie potrafił tego przyjąć do wiadomości, usiłując dokonać niemożliwego. Zważywszy na fakt, że ów „ktoś” był upartym, zawziętym, walecznym i nieustraszonym Rosjaninem, wynik tej walki wcale nie był z góry przesądzony, co bardzo lekarza niepokoiło.

– Heavy, dlaczego tutaj siedzisz? – Podniósł wzrok znad papierów i popatrzył na swojego masywnego towarzysza: – Nie masz ciekavszych zajęć? Albo przyjemniejszych miejsc?

– _**Нет**_ 1 – odparł beztrosko olbrzym, przekładając kolejną stronę czytanej przez siebie książki.

Chirurg jęknął boleśnie. Po doświadczeniach minionego dnia zrobił wyjątek od nienaruszalnej reguły i mimo oporów odszedł od łóżka pacjenta, by zjeść śniadanie ze wszystkimi oraz nie dać kolosowi szansy na powtórzenie „niespodzianki”, jednak na niewiele się to zdało, skoro gigant miał teraz wręcz doskonały pretekst, by przebywać wszędzie, poza swoją kwaterą! Owszem, mógł siedzieć w każdym dowolnym innym miejscu, ale przekonanie go, że gabinet jest najnudniejszym pomieszczeniem w bazie było absolutnie niewykonalne.

Cóż, tym razem przynajmniej obyło się bez żenujących podarunków (eskulap nawet na przesłuchaniu by się nie przyznał, że zachował krepinowy kwiatek i schował go za pokaźnym atlasem anatomicznym) oraz wyskakujących znienacka penisów, więc nie było aż tak źle. A przynajmniej starał się w to uwierzyć.

W miarę jak musiał uzupełniać kolejne rubryki coraz to nudniejszych raportów zdrowotnych, głowa powoli ciążyła mu coraz bardziej, aż wreszcie oparł czoło o blat biurka i zamknął oczy. Nie zamierzał zasypiać, chciał jedynie na chwilę odpocząć i oczyścić swe myśl, by móc za jakiś kwadrans wrócić do tańczącego na tanim papierze mętliku cyferek. Jeśli chciał naprawdę się skupiać na swojej pracy, raz na jakiś czas potrzebna mu była taka chwila przerwy, dlatego też sobie na nią bez wyrzutów sumienia pozwalał. Tym, co go zaniepokoiło był fakt, że po kilku sekundach usłyszał wędrujące po gabinecie kroki Rosjanina. Z jednej strony był ciekaw, co olbrzym robi, z drugiej zaś wiedział, że gdy tylko podniesie głowę, specjalista od ciężkiej broni się spłoszy i nie pozwoli się przyłapać na gorącym uczynku. Na szczęście odpowiedź przyszła sama – po chwili poczuł na ramionach przyjemnie miękki ciężar pachnącego środkiem odkażającym koca. Och, Heavy… Powoli podniósł głowę, żeby wyrazić swą wdzięczność, jednak okazało się być to błędem. Gigant jeszcze nie zdążył się wyprostować, dlatego ich twarze były tak blisko siebie, że Medyk czuł na swoich policzkach przyjemnie ciepły oddech. Chciał wierzyć, że to jego temperatura odpowiadała za fakt, iż policzki zaczęły mu dosłownie płonąć, jednak nie podejrzewał, by ktokolwiek dał się na to nabrać. Szybko zorientował się, że nie ma nic, co mógłby w tej sytuacji zrobić – ponieważ praktycznie leżał na blacie, mógł jedynie wstać, jednak było to niemożliwe bez dalszego zbliżania się do kolosa, a to z pewnością monstrualny Słowianin dałby radę źle zinterpretować i pewnie zrobiłby coś szpetnego. Z drugiej strony, specjalista od ciężkiej broni też znalazł się w potrzasku, bowiem odsunięcie się byłoby przyznaniem się do porażki, zaś pozostanie w tej pozycji było mało komfortowe dla jego kręgosłupa.

Nie mając innego wyboru, doktor szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w ostro ciosaną twarz towarzysza. Nie można było o niej powiedzieć, że nie ma prawa się podobać, co to, to nie. Heavy był _naprawdę_ przystojnym mężczyzną i należał do tego gatunku ludzi, którym lekka tusza na walory estetyczne zbytnio nie szkodzi – przynajmniej przypominał mężczyznę, nie jakąś delikatną, dziewczęcą pierdołę, której nawet nie ma za co złapać. Chirurg naturalnie zauważył to wszystko już dawno temu, musiałby być ślepy, żeby tak dorodny okaz nie wpadł mu w oko, jednak miał dobry powód, by stronić związków jako takich: był popsuty, połamany i pokręcony. Żadna istota na świecie nie zasługiwała na to, by się użerać z tak ogromnym ciężarem, a już tym bardziej taka, którą by ewentualnie pokochał. Byłoby to zbyt okrutne, zrzucać komuś na barki tak dotkliwy bagaż doświadczeń życiowych, którego nie można było nazwać inaczej jak koszmarem. Jednak teraz na chwilę zapomniał o tych zahamowaniach, głównie dlatego, że co innego obserwować i ignorować kogoś z oddali, a co innego czuć na sobie jego ciepło. Nawet jeśli serce lekarza obumarło, jak każdy nieużywany narząd ma w zwyczaju, reszta jego ciała doskonale sobie zdawała sprawę z pewnych potrzeb, o czym postanowiła przypomnieć przyspieszonym tętnem oraz coraz bardziej gwałtownym oddechem. Nie, nie, nie, musiał się wziąć w garść. Nie wolno mu się poddać…

Wtedy Rosjanin się uśmiechnął i nie było w tym nic uroczego ani przyjaznego. Skubaniec doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki efekt odniosła jego niespodziewana bliskość i wiedział, że jest na dobrej drodze, by mimo przeciwności losu wygrać tę batalię. Medyk spuścił wzrok i zaklął w duchu, czując na sobie tryumfalne spojrzenie olbrzyma, które było niemalże namacalne, co wcale nie poprawiało sprawy, było jedynie jeszcze bardziej krępujące. Jednak doktor miał dziwne podejrzenia, że gigantowi o to właśnie chodziło.

* * *

Jane patrzył na niego ponurym wzrokiem, co generalnie niczego nie oznaczało – Żołnierz po prostu miał taki wyraz twarzy i nawet gdy usiłował się uśmiechnąć, wyglądał jak nocny koszmar małoletniego pacjenta oddziału zamkniętego. W końcu jednak wojak westchnął z ponurą determinacją i sięgnął po kolejną butelkę.

– Co cię gryzie? – Demoman dopiero dwadzieścia minut temu wymaszerował z Respawn Roomu, w związku z czym był zdecydowanie zbyt trzeźwy by nie dostrzec drobnych, acz niepokojących sygnałów: – Wal.

– To znowu się dzieje – mruknął niezadowolony Solly.

Ach. _TO._ Największy dramat pana Doe, jego najciemniejszy i najbardziej wstydliwy sekret, który w zasadzie ukształtował całe życie Żołnierza i uczynił go takim, jakim jest teraz, zmuszając go do nieustannej szarpaniny oraz ciągłego udowadniania czegoś sobie i innym. Niestety, powód jego rozpaczliwych działań był równocześnie główną przeszkodą w ich przeprowadzaniu – jedna notatka w aktach i już żadna armia go nie chciała, choć był zakapiorem jakich mało. Chciał skopać dupska wojskom Hitlera i Stalina, jednak mu nie pozwolono, więc na własną rękę pojechał załatwić sprawę i spisywał się lepiej niż całe porozrzucane po wszelakich frontach wojsko. W ten sposób ściągnął na siebie uwagę wszystkich zamieszanych w sprawę wywiadów i w trybie ekspresowym został odtransportowany do Stanów w obawie, że sam zakończy tę cholerną wojnę wynikiem, który nikomu nie będzie na rękę. Przy Wietnamie sytuacja się powtórzyła – znaleziono w jego papierach tę jedną cholerną adnotację i kazano mu się wypchać trocinami. Co zatem zrobił? Wsadził dupsko w kajak i popłynął do Azji, gdzie już pierwszego dnia pobytu narobił takiego zamieszania, że mało brakowało, a wszystkie zainteresowane strony skapitulowałyby bezwarunkowo, byle się tylko go pozbyć. Ciężkie jest życie homoseksualisty, który stanowczo zaprzecza temu, kim jest i zrobi absolutnie _wszystko_ , żeby być PRAWDZIWYM AMERYKAŃSKIM MĘŻCZYZNĄ.

– Do którego cię ssie tą razą?

– Engie.

Szkot w zadumie pokiwał głową. W gruncie rzeczy coś takiego podejrzewał – wiarus za bardzo szukał z Inżynierem zwady, by wynikało to z prostej niechęci. Musiał mieć jakiś cel w tak intensywnym zrażaniu do siebie Teksańczyka, a „przesadna” sympatia była bardzo dobrym powodem takiego zachowania. Solly zawsze tak robił. Gdy zaczynał do kogoś czuć ten „przerażający pociąg fizyczny”, starał się tę osobę odsunąć od siebie tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe. Cyklop również początkowo padł ofiarą tego mechanizmu, jednak parę solidnych kopniaków w tylną część ciała uświadomiło Jane, że ten numer nie przejdzie, przynajmniej tym razem. Wtedy też się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili, stając się dla siebie nawzajem powiernikami swych najmroczniejszych sekretów.

Bombardier osobiście nic do gejów nie miał. Wprawdzie sam do tej kategorii nie należał, ale był w stanie zrozumieć, że upodobania są różne. Jedni lubią sypiać z facetami, inni z kolei piją martini – życie jest dziwne, ech. Byłby nawet gotów dopomóc przyjacielowi w potencjalnym romansie, gdyby ten pierdziel któregoś dnia poddał się i wreszcie przyznał przed samym sobą, kim jest i że nie ma sensu z tym walczyć. Niestety, wojak był na to zbyt uparty i, nawet gdyby zależało od tego jego życie, nigdy by nie poszedł do łóżka z innym mężczyzną.

– Naprawdę go lubię.

Demoman z wrażenia aż wypluł piwo, które miał w ustach i wypuścił z ręki butelkę. Ze zdumieniem wytrzeszczył oko na coraz bardziej ponurego Doe i starał się odzyskać głos, żeby przerwać coraz bardziej niezręczną ciszę.

– Łosz chłoliera… – jęknął w końcu i podrapał się po karku. – To co tera?

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Żołnierz uzupełnił deprymująco pustą szklankę.

Generalnie Szkot spodziewał się właśnie takiej odpowiedzi, w końcu nie spotykali się po to, by dochodzić do jakichkolwiek konstruktywnych wniosków bądź rozwiązywać problemy – ich wyłącznym celem było biadolenie oraz topienie smutków w morzu podłej jakości alkoholu. Jednak łatwo tak było postąpić, gdy kwestia dotyczyła wyłącznie ich samych, ale w sytuacji, gdy mógł ucierpieć niczego nieświadomy przypadkowy przechodzień, podobna niefrasobliwość zwyczajnie nie wchodziła w grę. Ich obecny Inżynier był najlepszy, jaki do tej pory się w tej bazie pojawił i głupio by go było stracić przez ośli upór Jane. Biedny Tex niczym nie zawinił i nie można było mieć do niego pretensji o to, że wpadł Solly'emu w oko. Koniecznie trzeba było coś zrobić, by zapobiec nieuchronnej katastrofie, jednak cyklop nie bardzo czuł się na siłach, by udzielać jakichkolwiek rad – jego jedyny poważny związek zakończył się gwałtowną śmiercią najwspanialszej kobiety na świecie.

– Powisz mu? – grenadier spytał w końcu.

– A jebnąć ci?

– Cosik cza zrobić. – Miłośnik eksplozji osunął się na oparcie krzesła: – Paminotsz, co było z Pyro #2?

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

Góral jęknął głucho i uderzył czołem w stół. No w ten sposób to na pewno do niczego nie dojdą, choćby się urżnęli tak, jak jeszcze nikt się w całej historii rodzaju ludzkiego nie nawalił, nawet w najbardziej dramatycznym przypływie rozpaczy. Ktoś coś _musiał_ zaradzić, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie powinien to być żaden z obecnych na sali. Trudno nazwać taką sytuację komfortową, tym niemniej, nie mieli jak jej zmienić – nie staną się z dnia na dzień lepszymi ludźmi tylko dlatego, że tak trzeba!

– Co ze Scoutem?

Demo oderwał się od frapującego zajęcia, jakim było otwieranie jabola i z rezygnacją westchnął, pocierając skroń. Właśnie po to pił obrzydliwie rozpustne ilości alkoholu, żeby nie pamiętać, w jakim zwiadowca jest stanie, jednak obaj wiedzieli, że nie odnosi sukcesów w tej dziedzinie. Prawdopodobnie kluczową rolę w tym zjawisku odgrywał fakt, iż codziennie rano, mimo okrutnego sponiewierania psychofizycznego, cyklop pełzł pod gabinet lekarski i warował w poczekalni tak długo, aż Medyk wreszcie się nad nim ulitował i udzielał mu informacji na temat historii choroby chłopaka.

– A weź mnie nie dobijaj – odparł z rozgoryczeniem i zębami zdarł banderolę.

– Jesteśmy żałośni. – Jane pokręcił głową i upił łyk: – Ja nie… Ty nie…

– Co „ja nie”? – Uniósł jedną brew, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie: – Sugerujesz, że ja do niego teges-śmeges to i tamto?

– A nie?

– Um… _NI_. – Nie wierzył, że naprawdę prowadzą tę rozmowę: – Skąd ci to u licha do łba czyszło?

– A jakoś tak… – Wojak wydawał się być absolutnie nieskrępowany poziomem absurdu zawartym w tej dyskusji: – Patrzysz na niego tak… Inaczej.

Bombardier z całej pety jebnął czołem w stół, jęcząc przy tym, jakby go kto w dupę kopnął i wsadził granat na dokładkę. Po tym wszystkim naprawdę MUSIAŁ się napić.

* * *

– Coś wisi w powietrzu. – Snajper poprawił kapelusz i ciaśniej owinął szyję szalikiem: – To twoja sprawka?

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. – Agent nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami: – Jeśli masz na myśli ten dziwny zapach, to jest to terpentyna i z pewnością nie należy ona do mnie. W drodze wyjątku pozwolę ci zgadnąć, kto jest szczęśliwym posiadaczem.

– Nie, nie o to mi chodzi. – Naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, co Pyro zamierza zrobić z tym śmierdzącym szmelcem: – Raczej o… Lekko napięte relacje międzyludzkie.

– Sugerujesz, że dla własnej rozrywki manipuluję innymi, żeby przestali być zgranym zespołem i wraz z rozpoczęciem nowego sezonu misji gremialnie dali dupy?

– Jak tak to ujmujesz, to faktycznie, brzmi głupio. – Asasyn czuł, że ze wstydu się trochę zaczerwienił za żółtymi soczewkami okularów: – Wybacz.

– Ależ nie ma za co. – Szpieg uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie: – W końcu każdy ma prawo do wyciągania mylnych wniosków.

– Po prostu nęka mnie ta twoja „niespodzianka” – przyznał się po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Na jaki szatański pomysł żeś wpadł?

– Od razu szatański… Może co najwyżej odrobinę makiaweliczny.

– … Nie będę się czepiał słów, naprawdę. Chodzi mi o to, żeby się dowiedzieć, co knujesz.

– Ależ _mon ami_ , wtedy to już nie będzie niespodzianka! – As wywiadu pacnął go czubkiem palca w zmarznięty nos.

– Chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc, to wszystko. – Przewrócił oczami, starając się nie patrzeć na figlarny uśmiech Francuza.

– Wierz mi, jeśli będę mógł cię jakoś niecnie wmanewrować w brudną robotę, zrobię to, nie pytając cię o zgodę. Możesz na to liczyć.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy dokładnie o to mi chodziło…

Nie dokończyli tego przekomarzania się, bowiem ich oczom ukazał się tak dziwny widok, że aż trudno było się skupić na czymkolwiek innym. No bo kto widział przy piętnastostopniowym mrozie, żeby w teorii zdrowy psychicznie człowiek szedł po śniegu przy niesprzyjającym wietrze oraz lekkiej śnieżycy w samym jedynie mundurze? A jeśli był to pozornie najrozsądniejszy i najbardziej opanowany członek drużyny w osobie Inżyniera? Trudno jest nie otworzyć ust ze zdziwienia, dlatego też ani Szpieg, ani Snajper się nie powstrzymywali.

– Um… Stary, co ci jest? – Strzelec jako pierwszy zareagował na tę jakże zaskakującą scenę: – Wszystko w porządku?

– Hm? – Mechanik podniósł głowę, jakby był zaskoczony ich obecnością: – Em…

– Nie jest ci tak jakby, no nie wiem, ZIMNO?! – Asasyn popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Co… Och. – Przyjrzał się swojemu strojowi, jakby dopiero teraz się zorientował, że nie jest odpowiednio grubo odziany: – A, tego… I tak zaraz idę do warsztatu, muszę na tokarce obrobić… – Popatrzył na swoją rękę, jakby się spodziewał coś tam ujrzeć, jednak nic w niej nie trzymał: – Hm. Chyba jednak muszę się wrócić. Cholera…

– Stary, nie wiem, co jest grane, ale chyba nie najlepiej się czujesz. Może lepiej idź do Medyka?

– Nie, nie, nie jestem chory. Po prostu… – Teksańczyk zerknął w stronę głównego budynku bazy: – Może rozkojarzony. Muszę okno naprawić.

– W tym stanie sobie prędzej paluchy urżniesz, niż cokolwiek zrobisz. Spróbuj być rozsądny!

Wynalazca z pewnym zdziwieniem przyjrzał się Australijczykowi, jednak po chwili pokręcił głową i westchnął ciężko, jakby wreszcie coś w nim pękło. Kapitulacja była widoczna jak na dłoni, co nieco Snajpera uspokoiło, bowiem ostatnie, czego wszyscy tutaj chcieli to mechanik pozbawiony swoich zdolności manualnych.

– Chyba faktycznie pójdę do siebie – odparł w końcu Engie. – Dzięki.

– Nie ma za co. – Asasyn znowu dziwnie się poczuł, słysząc wyrazy wdzięczności za coś, co generalnie ani nie wymagało od niego przesadnego wysiłku, ani też zastosowania swoich umiejętności.

– To było bardzo uprzejme z twojej strony – stwierdził agent patrząc na odchodzącego towarzysza.

– Ktoś musiał mu przemówić do rozsądku!

– Nie twierdzę, że nie. Po prostu podziwiam fakt, że chciało się właśnie tobie, to wszystko. – Wywiadowca uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i upuścił na ziemię nędzne resztki swojej cygaretki.

Ponownie pogodny wyraz twarzy Francuza sprawił, że w strzelcu drgnęła jakaś dziwna, ciepła struna przyczepiona do tych fragmentów jego emocji, których do tej pory rzadko używał. Patrzenie na ten uśmiech było jak powrót do domu, słońca, beztroski dzieciństwa i spokojnych popołudni na farmie pośrodku niezmierzonych równin i pustkowi. Normalnie nie zdarzało się, by coś tak drobnego i prostego w tak znacznym stopniu poprawiło mu samopoczucie, jednak jakoś nie miał nic przeciwko.

* * *

Jane Doe. Jest. Gejem. W życiu nie słyszał większego absurdu i prawdopodobnie, gdyby pozyskał te informacje z innego źródła niż sam zainteresowany, nigdy by w to nie uwierzył, ba, kazałby się takiemu delikwentowi leczyć na głowę! Jednak Żołnierz sam się bez bicia przyznał! Prawdę mówiąc, każdy, kto choć raz Solly'ego spotkał, nigdy by go o tego typu skłonności nie podejrzewał, facet wydawał się być tak hetero, jak to jest tylko fizycznie wykonalne i niemożliwym było nabranie jakichkolwiek podejrzeń w tym zakresie. Może nie wypowiadał się negatywnie na temat homoseksualistów, jednak, w gruncie rzeczy, tak naprawdę rzadko się wypowiadał na jakikolwiek temat poza skopaniem tyłków drużyny przeciwnej oraz braków w umiejętnościach bojowych członków swojego zespołu, a i tak nikt nie był pewien, czy naprawdę ma na myśli to, co mówi, czy po prostu musi sobie pokrzyczeć dla animuszu. Bez względu na to, wieść, że wojak ma nieortodoksyjne preferencje była co najmniej zaskakująca, jednak nie to było w tym wszystkim najbardziej szokujące.

Jane Doe. Jest. Zainteresowany. NIM. Wyraźnie powiedział, że nie kto inny jak tylko mechanik jest obiektem jego afektu. Jakim cudem?! Inżynier był gotów przysiąc, że jest przedmiotem szczerej nienawiści Żołnierza i zajmuje pierwsze miejsce na jego krótkiej czarnej liście, a tu proszę, niespodzianka, jest zupełnie na odwrót! Naprawdę dobrze skubaniec potrafi ukrywać swoje emocje, nie ma co. Nie wspominając o tym, że fakt, iż jest zdolny czuć cokolwiek poza wkurwieniem, był sam w sobie sporym zaskoczeniem, jednak _zauroczenie_? Panowie i panie, ten człowiek jest niebezpieczny dla otoczenia! Nie, żeby to jakaś nowość była…

Smutna prawda była taka, że bez względu na to, jak bardzo by nie chciał zapomnieć o tym, co słyszał i widział, za nic nie potrafił. Demo niewątpliwie miał rację, coś należało z tym zrobić. Jednak co? Miał udawać, że o niczym nie wie i pozwolić tej farsie ciągnąć się w nieskończoność, albo przynajmniej do momentu, w którym jeden z nich się nie przeniesie? Było to zbyt okrutne i wyrachowane, mimo wszystko Engie nie był zdolny do podobnej podłości. Ale też nie miał dość odwagi, by dać wojakowi kosza! Naprawdę chciał jeszcze trochę pożyć! Poza tym, jeśli do tej pory swoimi reakcjami na zaczepki nie zniechęcił go, cóż jeszcze mógł zrobić, by okazać ostentacyjny brak zainteresowania? Poza tym… To z jaką niechęcią Jane mówił o swojej tendencji… Jak bardzo stara się to ukryć… Otwarta rozmowa na ten temat raczej nie wiele by w takim układzie przyniosła.

Mechanik potrafił zrozumieć tę sytuację, sam się onegdaj w podobnej znajdował. Aż do końca liceum ukrywał, kim jest, by wreszcie na studiach ulec podszeptom swojej natury i dać sobie spokój z zachowywaniem pozorów poza rodzinnym domem. Potem, gdy już mieszkał z dala od rodzinnego Teksasu i zajmował się mniej lub bardziej zwariowanymi zleceniami w różnych częściach świata, generalnie przestał się przejmować tym, co inni o nim sądzą. I tak miał opinię szalonego wynalazcy z tendencjami do ludobójstwa, po co się w tej sytuacji przejmować obelgami dotyczącymi jego życia intymnego?

Tym niemniej, nie wszyscy mieli tyle szczęścia, co on. Wielokrotnie widział efekty pozbawionej podstaw nienawiści i tych, którzy bardzo się starali, by ich sekret się nie wydał. Całe życie spędzali zaprzeczając temu, kim są i udając, że mimo wszystko są szczęśliwi. Cóż, w tej kategorii Żołnierz zajmował z pewnością wysoką pozycję – absolutnie nikt nie był w stanie się zorientować co do jego natury. I też nie było na tym świecie nikogo, kto byłby w stanie mu w tych okolicznościach pomóc. W każdej innej sytuacji Inżynier po prostu machnąłby na to ręką, w końcu to nie pierwsza ludzka tragedia, jaką w życiu widział. Jednak w tym przypadku, wprawdzie bez jego chęci, był wmieszany w sprawę i jeśli nie zostanie ona rozwiązania, jej konsekwencje mogą dotyczyć również niego.

– Szlag! – sarknął, gdy po raz kolejny śrubka upadła mu na podłogę.

– Jakoś nie masz do tego serca. – Rosjanin pokręcił głową, patrząc na jego wysiłki: – Coś cię martwi?

– Nie… Może po prostu się przeziębiłem od stania w przeciągu. – Wolał nie wtajemniczać kolosa w swoje osobiste problemy.

– Nie przemęczaj się. Jeśli nie dasz rady tego zrobić dzisiaj, nic się nie stanie.

– Jesteś pewien? W tym ziąbie nie da się tutaj spać. – Popatrzył niepewnie na pozostawione przez siebie pobojowisko.

– Więc będę spał gdzie indziej, _**нет проблем**_ 2.

– Dzięki. Może faktycznie lepiej będzie jak dam sobie z tym spokój i wcześniej się położę…

* * *

– Heavy? – Medyk nie był w stanie uwierzyć swoim oczom: – A ty przepraszam, uvażasz, że niby co robisz?

– Engie nie dał rady naprawić mojego okna – gigant odparł z uprzejmym uśmiechem, zupełnie jakby niczego nie kombinował. – Więc nie mogę dzisiaj spać u siebie. Dlatego pomyślałem, że pozwolisz mi przenocować w izolatce, w końcu tam też jest łóżko i nikt z niego chwilowo nie korzysta.

– A nie przyszło ci do głovy, żeby najpierv mnie spytać o zdanie, a dopiero _potem_ tu przyjść v pidżamie ze szczoteczką do zębóv i ręcznikiem v dłoni?

– Doktor nie jest w stanie mi odmówić, więc postanowiłem nie marnować czasu. – Olbrzym go minął, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi prowadzących do wspomnianego przezeń pomieszczenia.

W istocie. Nie był w stanie. Co wcale nie poprawiało mu nastroju. Mimo to lekarz postanowił zaznaczyć, czyim terytorium jest gabinet oraz przyległości.

– Tylko pamiętaj, jeden nievłaściwy krok i…

– Dobranoc doktorze. – Kolos zatrzymał się przy nim i czule pocałował go w ciemię.

– D… Dobranoc… – Chirurg cieszył się, że Rosjanin zamknął za sobą drzwi, nie komentując pąsu, jaki się rozlał po policzkach jego nieszczęsnego obiektu uczuć.

Zanim poszedł spać, jeszcze raz zajrzał do Scouta. Zwiadowca zgodnie z oczekiwaniami leżał na łóżku, pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Medyka bardzo ten stan martwił, trwał on bowiem odrobinę za długo – terapia powinna już dawno zacząć przynosić spodziewane efekty. Nie zamierzał się jednak z nikim dzielić swym niepokojem, lepiej było, żeby tylko on się tym przejmował. Poza tym i tak był jedyną osobą, która w jakikolwiek sposób mogła chłopcu pomóc, więc nie było sensu wtajemniczać innych w szczegóły marnie przebiegającej terapii.

Delikatnie pogłaskał młodzieńca po głowie i westchnął ciężko. Na pewno wyzdrowieje. Na pewno nic mu nie będzie. Nie będzie tak jak dawniej, w dniach, kiedy szpital był po to, by ludzie w nim umierali. Ilu pacjentów nie pozwolono mu uratować? Ilu więźniów skazano na śmierć, nie podając im odpowiedniej ilości leków, nie pozwalając im się ogrzać? Nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć. W pewnym momencie ta liczba zaczęła go przerastać i przestał spisywać numery tych, którzy zostali zamordowani brakiem człowieczeństwa. Jednak biegacz nie podzieli ich losu, o nie, nie dopuści do tego. Teraz może uczynić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by to zagubione dziecko uratować i zrobi to, bez względu na cenę, jaką mu przyjdzie zapłacić.

* * *

 

1Nie

2(…) nie ma problemu (to żaden problem)

 


	5. 5 Grudnia

_**Pesymista to ktoś, kto postawiony przed wyborem z dwojga złego - wybiera oba.** _

* * *

 

Viaduct był wyjątkową bazą pod wieloma względami, w tym również w zakresie rozwiązań architektonicznych. O ile w większości przypadków lokalnym centrum higieny była wspólna łaźnia, o tyle tutaj każdy pokój miał własną łazienkę, głównie dlatego, że te mikroskopijne pomieszczenia było łatwiej ogrzać niż większą salę. Toalety nadal były umieszczone na korytarzach, jednak możliwość samotnego brania porannego prysznica była zdecydowanie przyjemna, zwłaszcza dla kogoś tak skrytego jak Medyk – dzięki temu rozwiązaniu mógł się spokojnie wykąpać, nie obawiając się, że czyjkolwiek wzrok przykuje tatuaż na jego przedramieniu. Nie wstydził się tego, że był w obozie, nic z tych rzeczy, po prostu nie chciał ani o tym mówić, ani też nie pragnął niczyjego współczucia za to, co mu się przytrafiło.

Tym niemniej, prywatność tego ranka była mu potrzebna w zupełnie innych celach niż ukrywanie mrocznej przeszłości. Doskonale wiedział, jaka jest przyczyna jego niepowodzeń na froncie, jakim były ostatnio wszystkie spotkania z Heavym – jego ciało. Jego własny, prywatny organizm zwrócił się przeciwko niemu, żądając zaspokajania jakiś idiotycznych potrzeb, które przecież nie były aż tak istotne! Oczywiście domagało się tego w najgorszych momentach, doprowadzając do sytuacji, w której Rosjanin zaczął się czuć zbyt pewnie, by można go było powstrzymać. Ale na tym koniec jego szczęścia, doktor nie zamierzał dłużej na to pozwalać.

Specjalnie wstał nieco wcześniej, by mieć pewność, że będzie miał łazienkę tylko dla siebie. Żałował, że w drzwiach nie zainstalowano żadnego zamka, jednak cóż, RED w ogóle niespecjalnie sobie ceniło prywatność swoich pracowników, więc również i to nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem. Wiedział, że mimo braku wprawy będzie musiał działać szybko, żeby nie dać olbrzymowi kolejnego powodu do tryumfalnego uśmiechu.

Szybko strząsnął z siebie koszulę nocną i wszedł pod natrysk. Właściciele bazy nie zadali sobie zbyt wiele trudu w budowanie poczucia komfortu, bowiem nie było tutaj ani parawanu, ani zasłony, ani nawet kabiny – prysznic stanowiła wystająca ze ściany, nieruchoma końcówka, trzy ściany wyłożone kafelkami oraz lekko pochyła podłoga z odpływem w najniżej położonym miejscu. Trzeba było naprawdę uważać, by z okazji kąpieli nie zalać reszty niewielkiej łazienki, jednak lekarzowi zwykle się to jakimś cudem udawało. Zdecydowanym ruchem odkręcił ciepłą wodę i oparł się plecami o chłodną powierzchnię różowawej glazury, starając się w bodaj minimalnym stopniu zrelaksować. Po tylu latach panowania nad sobą już nawet nie pamiętał jak się do tego zabrać i zajęło mu to o wiele więcej czasu niż początkowo podejrzewał. Na szczęście już po kilku minutach wreszcie udało mu się zacząć powoli wprowadzać w odpowiedni nastrój.

Pod zamkniętymi powiekami przemykały mu mętne obrazy zapamiętane z dawno minionych nocy młodości. Zwykle nie pozwalał im podchodzić tak blisko do swojej świadomości, jednak tym razem sytuacja tego wymagała. Jego ramiona przestały być wreszcie takie napięte i poczuł w sobie przyjemne ciepło, które nie miało nic wspólnego z temperaturą wody. Wreszcie jedna jego ręka prześlizgnęła się powoli w dół brzucha, wzdłuż linii ciemnych włosów prowadzących do jego krocza. Przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy opuszki jego palców trafiły na bardziej wrażliwą skórę, czując, że cała ta sytuacja jest równie żenująca, co dziwnie przyjemna. Każdy kolejny gest sprawiał, że coraz bardziej zapominał o tym, iż nie jest sam w pokoju i powinien się pospieszyć – tak dawno jego ciało nie czuło tej szczególnej rozkoszy, że stracił zdolność rozumowania oraz instynkt samozachowawczy.

W pewnej chwili, gdy zaczynał się zbliżać do upragnionego celu, jego wyobraźnia przejęła pałeczkę i zdominowała wspomnienia. Medyk czuł prześlizgujące się po nim nieistniejące, szerokie dłonie, masywną pierś przyciśniętą do jego pleców oraz niemalże słyszał głośny oddech drugiego mężczyzny. **Scheiße** … Teraz było już zbyt późno by przestać, jednak ostatnie, czego pragnął, to robić sobie dobrze, jednocześnie fantazjując o Rosjaninie. Było to absolutnym zaprzeczeniem tego, co chciał osiągnąć – w końcu zamierzał trzymać Słowianina z dala od _tych spraw_ – jednak jego sfrustrowany umysł miał inne poglądy na ten temat, w miarę jak uścisk jego dłoni stopniowo robił się mocniejszy a wizje coraz bardziej sugestywne. Już nie wyobrażał sobie jedynie delikatnych dotyków, zastąpiły je agresywne pieszczoty pełne zwierzęcego głodu oraz tęsknota za czymś, co mogłoby znaleźć się w jego ciele i sprawić, że poczułby się jeszcze lepiej.

– H… Heav… – jęknął mimowolnie, w szaleńczym tempie poruszając ręką.

– Tak, doktorze?

Zamarł. Jego serce, oddech i mięśnie zatrzymały się, przemieniając go w żywą rzeźbę, na której obliczu był z zaskakującą precyzją odtworzony wyraz bezbrzeżnego zakłopotania oraz przerażenia. Musiał zużyć całą swoją silną wolę, by obrócić głowę w stronę drzwi, gdzie olbrzym stał nonszalancko oparty o framugę i przyglądał mu się z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem oraz, co gorsza, bezbrzeżnym rozbawieniem.

– Jeśli jest coś, w czym mogę pomóc… – Gigant lekko przekrzywił głowę i znacząco popatrzył na krocze gospodarza.

– Vyjdź. – Lekarz ledwie był w stanie ustać na nogach, nie wspominając o konstruowaniu sensownych wypowiedzi.

– Jeśli sobie życzysz. Ale pamiętaj, jakby co…

– VYNOCHA!

To już było za wiele. Nigdy, w całym swoim życiu nie czuł się tak upokorzony jak w tej chwili. Był przekonany, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł spojrzeć w oczy ani sobie, ani też Heavy'emu. Najgorsze w całej tej sytuacji było to, że widok kolosa przyglądającego mu się z zaintrygowaniem nie dość, że nie zgasił całego zgromadzonego w nim podniecenia, to jeszcze spotęgował je na tyle, że już po prostu _musiał_ dokończyć. Z jednej strony, był to jego pierwszy orgazm od lat pięćdziesiątych, więc nawet jeśli nie był przesadnie spektakularny, przyniósł mu ogromną ulgę i pozostawił jego ciało wycieńczone i dziwnie błogie. Z drugiej zaś, był po prostu wściekły, bowiem wiedział, że Rosjanina tylko krok dzieli od wygranej i nawet jeśli nie uda mu się doktora oczarować, to na pewno mu się uda zawlec go do łóżka. A że Medyk w młodości miał przykry zwyczaj zakochiwania się w osobach, z którymi sypiał, mogło być to naprawdę groźne…

* * *

– Naprav. Mu. To. Okno. – W oczach chirurga malowało się autentyczne szaleństwo, jakiego się mechanik nie spodziewał tam ujrzeć: – Proszę.

– Um… – Zawahał się. Owszem, miał w planach się tym zająć, jednak błagalny ton eskulapa nieco wytrącił go z rytmu: – Jasne. A mogę najpierw zjeść śniadanie?

– Oczyviście. – Doktor nieco się uspokoił i rzucił nerwowe spojrzenie w stronę drzwi. – Miłego dnia.

Lekarz najwyraźniej zamierzał opuścić kuchnię, ale na drodze stanęła mu para lokalnych obłąkańców w osobach Jane i Tavisha, jednak obaj do tego stopnia sponiewierali się wódą, że w zasadzie wszystko jedno było, który jest który. Żołnierz wprawdzie wyglądał trochę lepiej, jednak tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że idąc, podpierał się szpadlem, natomiast Demo miał do dyspozycji wyłącznie swoje upośledzone możliwości motoryczne.

– Povinienem zacząć przeprovadzać na vas badania. – Medyk poprawił okulary i przyjrzał im się krytycznym wzrokiem: – To jest fizycznie niemożlive, żeby tyle chlać i jeszcze być v stanie iść.

– Ssicho konoffale. – Wojak powoli opadł na stołek i oparł czoło o chłodny blat: – Głoffa mie napierdala.

– Nie, napravdę? V życiu bym się nie domyślił. – Doktor wyjątkowo głośno postawił przed nim szklankę, do której zaczął z donośnym pluskiem nalewać wody: – Coś ci _jeszcze_ dolega?

Inżynier uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Lekarz generalnie nie był złą osobą, zaledwie nieco niepokojącą oraz może zbyt poważną i wycofaną, jednak na pewno dość dobrą, by móc z nim wytrzymać. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że gdy już się udało go wyprowadzić z równowagi, albo w inny sposób zdenerwować, robił się nieco… Wredny. Było to oczywiście zabawne, jeśli się miało szansę podziwiać spektakl z boku, jednak Teksańczyk wątpił, by Solly był w tym samym momencie równie zachwycony co pozostali.

– Vypij to. – Lekarz popukał palcem w szklankę z rozpuszczoną aspiryną.

Jane się nie ruszył, zupełnie jakby zdążył przez te parę sekund zapaść w sen. W tym momencie Engie poczuł, że w niego również wstąpiło coś złego i, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać, położył swoją żywą dłoń między łopatkami mężczyzny.

– Wypij, to poczujesz się lepiej – powiedział spokojnym, niskim głosem.

Z satysfakcją skonstatował, że Doe wprawdzie nie reagował na bodźce dźwiękowe, ale wiedział, co się dookoła niego dzieje. W pewien sposób przyjemne było poczuć, jak masywne mięśnie mężczyzny najpierw lekko się rozpływają pod wpływem jego ciepłego dotyku, potem zaś nagle tężeją, gdy wiarus sobie przypomniał _gdzie_ jest i _kim_ jest. Mechanik lekko uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, zastanawiając się, od kiedy jest w nim tyle sadyzmu, jednak postanowił się więcej tego dnia nad biednym Żołnierzem nie znęcać.

* * *

Zwiadowca obudził się gwałtownie, czując w klatce piersiowej nieprzyjemny imperatyw zrobienia czegoś, jednak był jeszcze zbyt nieprzytomny by wiedzieć, o co może chodzić. W pierwszej chwili nawet nie był zaskoczony faktem, że nie znajduje się dłużej w górskiej jaskini, a w gabinecie lekarskim, ale dość szybko do niego dotarło, jak dziwna i niespodziewana jest ta sytuacja. Jednak nie zdążył zbyt długo trwać w niemym zaskoczeniu, bowiem zza parawanu wychylił się Medyk.

– Ach, vreszcie się obudziłeś. – Doktor pogłaskał siedzącego na jego ramieniu Archimedesa i szepnął mu coś, po czym pozwolił ptakowi odlecieć: – Trochę się martviłem, czy aby na pevno nie jest za późno, ale vidzę, że terapia vreszcie zadziałała tak, jak povinna…

– Hę? – Jak już raz było wspomniano, początek dnia nie był dla Scouta najlepszym czasem do prowadzenia przesadnie rozbudowanych konwersacji.

– Dobrze, że jesteś młody i silny, starszy organizm nie przeżyłby tak vysokiej gorączki…

– MOMENT! – Biegacz poczuł, że takiego zmasowanego ataku niezrozumiałymi dla niego informacjami to jednak nie przetrwa: – Chwila! Co ja tutaj robię? Gdzie jest Demo?

– Scout, uspokój się. – Lekarz rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie: – To, że czujesz się lepiej, nie znaczy, że jesteś już zdrovy i możesz sobie pozvolić na jakiekolviek ekscesy. A tym menelem się nie przejmuj, otrzymał ode mnie stosovną reprymendę.

– …Co?

– Nie móvi się „co?” tylko „słucham?”. – Niemiec przewrócił oczami: – Przez jego durne pomysły mało nie postradałeś życia, dlatego uśviadomiłem mu, co go czeka, jeśli jeszcze raz postanovi realizovać jeden z nich v tvoim tovarzystvie. Ten skończony **Trottel 1** przyniósł cię v dosłovnie ostatniej chvili. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak funkcjonuje jego mózg, ale zaczynam mieć povażne vątplivości, czy on v ogóle jakikolviek posiada.

– A… Ale… – Chłopak poczuł, że robi mu się słabo: – Ale my musimy iść! Musimy go znaleźć!

– Kogo?

– Wielką Stopę! – Najmłodszy RED kręcił się, jakby łaziły po nim mrówki: – On tam jest, widziałem go!

– Młody człovieku, NICZEGO, nie vidziałeś. – Medyk lekko go zdzielił po głowie: – Co najvyżej miałeś halucynacje od gorączki, to vszystko.

– Ale ja naprawdę…

– Scout, albo natychmiast przestaniesz bredzić, albo cię przetrzymam v łóżku do Bożego Narodzenia.

– Musisz mi uwierzyć, on naprawdę tam jest!

– **GENUG!** 2– Chirurg uderzył pięścią w metalową ramę łóżka: – Jeszcze jedno słovo i vpakuje cię do izolatki, rozumiesz?!

Zwiadowca należał do naprawdę upartych osób, ale też liczne kłótnie z braćmi i matką nauczyły go rozpoznawać moment, w którym należy się wycofać, toteż natychmiast się zamknął. Nie chciał przeciągać struny, bowiem wiedział, że może się to naprawdę skończyć szlabanem, albo, co gorsza, zastrzykiem, dlatego też jedynie spuścił nos na kwintę i bezwładnie opadł na pachnącą środkiem dezynfekującym pościel, więżąc w gardle narastającą gorycz.

– Dobrze – lekarz westchnął a jego twarz złagodniała i przybrała lekko zmęczony wyraz. – Musisz… Musisz dojść do siebie. Spałeś trzy dni, vięc nic dzivnego, że nie umiesz odróżnić javy od snu. Zaraz przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia a potem odpoczniesz.

– Tak, doktorze – mruknął niechętnie, czując, że trochę mu się kręci w głowie i rzeczywiście robi się trochę głodny.

– Spróbuj o tym vszystkim nie myśleć. – Mężczyzna delikatnym gestem odgarnął mu włosy ze spoconego czoła: – Niedługo poczujesz się lepiej.

Scout jakoś w to nie wierzył, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej będzie nie dzielić się swoimi wątpliwościami z lekko podenerwowanym personelem medycznym. W ponurym milczeniu odprowadził wzrokiem Medyka do drzwi, po czym zakrył twarz dłońmi, starając się nieco uspokoić.

WIEDZIAŁ, że ma rację. Może i miał gorączkę wysoką jak IQ Engiego, ale był w stu procentach pewien, że wizyta Wielkiej Stopy nie była wynikiem majaczeń. Pragnął jak najszybciej wydostać się z gabinetu i porozmawiać z Demo – on na pewno go wysłucha i zrozumie. Jeśli jednak chciał osiągnąć ten cel, musiał uśpić czujność doktora, udając, że już się uspokoił i jest najbardziej potulnym pacjentem na świecie, co mało młodego nie doprowadzało do szału. Wiele można było o nim powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie to, że potrafi położyć uszy po sobie i być z tego zadowolonym, co to, to nie. Wprawdzie nie był pewien, czy starczy mu cierpliwości do odegrania tej komedyjki, jednak innego wyjścia po prostu nie było.

Na szczęście jego umiejętności aktorskie były wystarczająco przekonywujące, by chirurg pozwolił mu dochodzić do zdrowia w bardziej sprzyjającym środowisku, to znaczy w pokoju samego zwiadowcy. Chłopak naturalnie musiał obiecać, że od razu się położy do łóżka i nie będzie go opuszczał pod żadnym pozorem, jednak gdy tylko przeskoczył próg gabinetu i zamknął za sobą drzwi, od razu skierował swe kroki ku świetlicy by poszukać Szkota.

– Sądziłem, że miałeś iść do swojej sypialni. – Biegacz nawet nie doszedł do końca poczekalni przed gabinetem, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos: – Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale to chyba jednak w przeciwną stronę.

– Cześć, Szpieg – westchnął z rezygnacją. – Znowu się plączesz niewidzialny po bazie, żeby móc nas podglądać?

– Nie uda ci się w ten sposób zmienić tematu. – Agent pojawił się przed pałkarzem: – Gdzie ty się wybierasz, co?

– Muszę porozmawiać z cyklopem. – Okłamywanie tego gościa nigdy nie przynosiło pożądanych skutków, więc i teraz nie warto było próbować.

– Moczymorda siedzi w magazynie. – As wywiadu, marszcząc nos, wyjął papierośnicę zza pazuchy: – Chyba usiłuje sprawdzić, ile uda mu się wypić, zanim się obudzi w Respawn Roomie. Na razie tylko raz dokonał tej sztuki, ale moim zdaniem jest na dobrej drodze do powtórzenia tego wyczynu, zwłaszcza, jeśli Jane mu pomoże.

– Dzięki. – Bostończyk skinął mu głową: – Do zob… Moment, naprawdę zamierzasz pozwolić mi tam iść?

– _Oui_. – Francuz wzruszył ramionami: – Będziesz go szukał choćbyśmy cię nawet zamknęli w pokoju i postawili Heavy'ego pod drzwiami, więc nie ma najmniejszego sensu cię powstrzymywać. Im szybciej go znajdziesz, tym szybciej rzeczywiście położysz się do łóżka, co jest, z punktu widzenia twojego zdrowia, o wiele lepszym rozwiązaniem.

– A… Aha… – Szczerze mówiąc, nie miał pojęcia, co o tym sądzić: – Dzięki. Chyba.

– _Mon Dieu_ , po prostu zmykaj. – Europejczyk ponaglił go ruchem ręki: – I spróbuj na nikogo więcej nie wpaść.

Zwiadowca, niczym umykający przed pogonią zając, popędził do znajdującego się w piwnicy magazynu, zręcznie unikając pozostałych członków drużyny. Gdy wreszcie dotarł na miejsce, jego oczom ukazał się widok, który mało mu nie wywrócił serca na drugą stronę. Niewielki stolik oraz podłoga dookoła niego były tak szczelnie pokryte butelkami po whiskey, jabolu i parszywej wódzie, że w pierwszej chwili trudno było dostrzec tego, kto je opróżnił. Jednak po chwili udało mu się odróżnić od tła sylwetkę Szkota, któty leżał rozciągnięty na ziemi koło przewróconego krzesła, jednak nie był nieprzytomny, jedynie zbyt pijany, by siedzieć prosto.

– D… Demo… – Scout zrobił krok do przodu, przyglądając się jak jego przyjaciel z ponurą determinacją opróżnia duszkiem trzymaną w ręce flaszkę. – Słyszysz ty mnie?

W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie zduszony pomruk, który można było rozmaicie interpretować, dlatego chłopak naprawdę bardzo ostrożnie zbliżył się do cyklopa, starając się nie potknąć o surowce wtórne.

– Stary, zbieraj się. – Kucnął przy kompanie: – Widziałem go, jeszcze mamy szansę go odnaleźć.

– Ko-o? – Grenadier popatrzył na niego półprzytomnym i lekko zaskoczonym wzrokiem.

– Wielką Stopę! Zdążyłeś już zapomnieć?

– Bezedura. – Demoman powoli usiadł i dokończył butelkę: – Niszszeo takeo ni ma, to bajdy sykłe.

– Przestań bredzić, przecież wiem, co widziałem! On tam naprawdę jest! – Młody zaczynał powoli tracić cierpliwość.

– Szessań. – Grenader chuchnął mu w twarz łatwopalnym oparem i beknął donośnie: – To tyko legienda, rossumisz? Szessań zafrasseć se głowe takimi sdurami i ić spać.

– Demo, do cholery, weź się w garść! – Zwiadowca trzasnął go z liścia po twarzy: – Musimy ruszać zanim mnie do końca uziemią!

Na swoje nieszczęście osiągnął efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego, bowiem Szkot zamiast przetrzeźwieć, gwałtowanie chwycił biegacza za kark i dosłownie zamiótł nim podłogę, wlokąc nieszczęsnego młodocianego najemnika w stronę drzwi.

– WON GÓWNIARZU! – Bez ceregieli wyrzucił towarzysza na korytarz: – WYNOCHA! NI SZYCHOĆ TU WINCEJ, BO CI KARK SKRĘCĘ, KAPEWU?!

Scout nigdy wcześniej nie wiedział go w takim stanie. Cyklop nie dość, że był pijany w sztok, rozgoryczony i wściekły, to jeszcze wpadł w jakiś dziki berserk i bardziej przypominał demona z dna piekieł niż wesołego i rubasznego kompana, jakim zwykle był. Zanim mózg zwiadowcy ponownie zaczął działać, jego nogi już dawno podjęły decyzję i zerwały się do biegu, zabierając chłopaka jak najdalej od tego monstrum. W końcu jednak pałkarz przestał biec na oślep przed siebie i popędził do swojego pokoju, mając nadzieję, że nikt go po drodze nie złapie.

Na miejscu kopniakiem zatrzasnął drzwi, po czym bezwładnie padł na łóżko i, wtuliwszy rozpaloną twarz w poduszkę, rozpłakał się ze złości oraz poczucia bezradności. Miał nadzieję, że kto jak kto, ale Demo, któremu nikt nigdy nie wierzy, zrozumie go i wesprze, ale nie, jemu też się coś we łbie poprzestawiało i dołączył do frontu cholernych racjonalistów. Nagle młodzieniec miał wrażenie, że jest kompletnie sam wśród niezmierzonych śnieżnych pustkowi i nie ma na tym świecie nikogo, komu mógłby się zwierzyć, co jedynie pogłębiało jego przygnębienie. Czuł się zdradzony, porzucony, zlekceważony, poniżony i nie kompletnie wiedział, co ma teraz ze sobą zrobić. Gdy się wreszcie uspokoił, nie miał siły na nic, nawet na gniew i dopiero po pewnym czasie, kiedy leżał otulony ciszą ciemnej, mroźnej nocy, narodziła się w nim ponura, nasączona goryczą determinacja.

_Udowodni im, że ma rację._

_Udowodni im, że Wielka Stopa istnieje._

_Wtedy będą musieli wszystko odszczekać._

* * *

 

1(…) dureń

2Dosyć!

 


	6. 6 Grudnia

**_Człowiek jest najmniej sobą, gdy przemawia we własnym imieniu. Daj mu maskę, a powie ci prawdę._ **

* * *

 

Tym razem nie popełnił żadnego z idiotycznych błędów, które zaważyły na niepowodzeniu poprzedniej wyprawy. Ubrał się tak ciepło, jak tylko mógł, choć przez to nie był najzwinniejszą osobą na świecie, miał na nogach porządne buty, których prawdopodobnie nie dałoby się rozwalić nawet granatem i zabrał ze sobą tak mało bagażu, jak to tylko możliwe – trochę prowiantu, racę sygnałową, linę oraz aparat fotograficzny, żeby wrócić do bazy z dowodem na to, że ani nie miał majaków, ani też nie oszalał.

Wymknął się jeszcze przed wschodem słońca, nie dając nikomu z drużyny szansy na przyłapanie go. Musiał, po prostu _musiał_ pokazać im, że wbrew wszystkiemu miał rację. Poza tym… Sam nie wiedział… Coś dziwnego się działo w jego głowie i nie miał pojęcia, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Z jakiegoś nieznanego mu powodu Demoman zachowywał się inaczej niż zwykle i było to źródłem ogromnego, psychicznego bólu, którego nie potrafił wytłumaczyć. Cyklop bezgranicznie wierzył w istnienie tych wszystkich niesamowitych stworzeń, o których z takim zapałem opowiadał, teraz zaś nagle powiedział, że jedno z nich jest bajką. Nigdy wcześniej nie tracił entuzjazmu i bez względu na to, jak twardy był upadek, zawsze podnosił się jeszcze raz i szedł naprzód, ale tym razem nic nie wskazywało na to, że uda mu się dokonać tej sztuki. A przede wszystkim, nawet jeśli się upił do nieprzytomności był wobec zwiadowcy łagodny i delikatny, ale… To, co się stało w magazynie… Chłopak przygryzł dolną wargę. Szkot był jego przyjacielem i nie chciał się go bać, ale w tamtej chwili był po prostu przerażony. Coś… Jakiś istotny fragment świata się popsuł i koniecznie musiał go teraz naprawić. Może jeśli przyniesie grenadierowi dowód na to, że jednak Wielka Stopa istnieje, ich ulubiony miłośnik eksplozji odżyje i wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Scout tak bardzo pragnął, żeby znowu mogli przy sobie siedzieć, rozmawiać i śmiać się do rozpuku, nie chciał stracić swojego najlepszego i jedynego kumpla.

Nie chciał stracić Tavisha.

Gwałtownie potrząsnął głową i z determinacją zacisnął zęby. Nawet jeśli głośno temu zaprzeczał, wiedział, że myślenie nie jest jego najmocniejszą stroną, najlepiej wychodziło mu to, co robił instynktownie. Przesadne roztrząsanie całej tej sytuacji nie mogło doprowadzić od niczego dobrego, dlatego na wszelki wypadek skoncentrował się na tym, co robi TERAZ. Łażenie po głębokim, sypkim śniegu przed wschodem słońca oraz szukanie niewidocznej, sprytnej istoty, która znała te góry jak własną kieszeń (jeśli takową posiadała) zdecydowanie wymagało minimalnego bodajże skupienia, a że zwiadowca nie był w stanie się skoncentrować na zbyt wielu rzeczach naraz, jeśli wokół nie słyszał żądnych wybuchów i nikt nie usiłował go zabić, poświęcił całą swoją uwagę obecnemu zajęciu. Lepsze było to niż w kółko myśleć o czymś, czego nie rozumiał i nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości jako _status quo_.

Powoli świtało, gdy wreszcie udało mu się odszukać ścieżkę, którą nie tak dawno temu szedł razem ze Szkotem. Wprawdzie śnieg już dawno przysypał ich ślady, ale jeśli się pięć razy oglądało ten sam głaz, było się w stanie go rozpoznać nawet przy niesprzyjającym oświetleniu. Cóż, przynajmniej wreszcie znalazł się na właściwym szlaku, choć prawda był taka, że niespecjalnie wiedział, jak ma niby Wielką Stopę znaleźć. Przez cały czas liczył na to, że jakimś cudem dotrze do jaskini, w której nocowali i szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu znajdzie tam jego tropy, jednak jakiś cichy głos z tyłu głowy podpowiadał mu, że nie będzie tak lekko. Gdyby znalezienie tej istoty rzeczywiście było takie łatwe, już dawno wszyscy by w nią wierzyli, bowiem byłaby faktem naukowym! Tym niemniej, nawet jeśli miało to być ekstremalnie trudne zadanie, po prostu musiał spróbować – skoro już raz podjął decyzję, nie zamierzał jej zmieniać tylko dlatego, że ma cykora.

Parę godzin później niewiele się zmieniło poza tym, że w coraz mniejszym stopniu wiedział, gdzie się znajduje oraz był jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany, by mimo wszystko dowieść, iż miał rację. Tym razem pogoda nie była tak ładna, jak podczas wycieczki z cyklopem – gdy wreszcie po bezchmurnej nocy zaczął padać śnieg, od razu zaczął nadrabiać stracony czas i obecnie widoczność była niemalże zerowa. Młodzieniec czasem miał problemy z zauważeniem swojej własnej dłoni, gdy ją przed siebie wyciągnął, nie wspominając o takich drobnych detalach jak droga, która gdzieś tam przed nim powinna przecież być. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie dlatego wreszcie postawił nogę w złym miejscu i, zamiast bezpiecznie iść dalej, zaczął się zsuwać ze stromego zbocza. Rozpaczliwie usiłował się łapać skał lub innych wystających z nich kawałków zamarzniętej roślinności, jednak niewiele to dało – bardzo szybko przemieszczał się w dół, obijając się po wszystko po drodze. Gdy wreszcie się zatrzymał, nie był do końca pewien, czy jest z tego powodu szczęśliwy. Bolał go dosłownie każdy centymetr sześcienny ciała, na pewno krwawił, choć nie wiedział, skąd wypływa mu posoka i nie był w stanie się ruszać. W dodatku, gdy już przestał rozpaczliwie walczyć o życie, jego mózg trochę spowolnił i wypełnił się czystą paniką człowieka, który właśnie uświadomił sobie, iż jest całkiem sam w środku śnieżycy i nikt mu nie przybędzie z pomocą.

* * *

– Panowie, zadam to pytanie tylko raz, dlatego zanim udzielicie odpowiedzi, zastanówcie się nad nią dokładnie. – Szpieg popatrzył na zebranych poważnym wzrokiem: – Minionej nocy z mojego pokoju w tajemniczych okolicznościach zniknął aparat fotograficzny. Czy któryś z was wie, gdzie się on obecnie znajduje i w czyim jest posiadaniu?

Inżynier popatrzył z zainteresowaniem na pozostałych członków drużyny, którzy byli prawdopodobnie równie zaskoczeni, co lekko zszokowani faktem, że komuś się życie znudziło na tyle, by wejść do pokoju agenta i coś stamtąd gwizdnąć. Snajper wyglądał na lekko oburzonego, jednak trudno było stwierdzić, czy ten osobliwy wpływ na niego miała sugestia oskarżenia, czy też fakt, że ktoś rąbnął coś jego najlepszemu kumplowi. Heavy jak zwykle sprawiał wrażenie, że jest ponad takie rzeczy i, gdy po pierwszej sekundzie zdziwienia doszedł do wniosku, że sprawa w ogóle go nie dotyczy, stracił zainteresowanie tematem. Pyro… Trudno było stwierdzić, co dokładnie na ten temat sądzi, jednak wyglądał na niezadowolonego z faktu, iż cokolwiek w bazie zginęło. Wyglądający gorzej niż zwykle Demo nawet nie drgnął, nadal z uporem wtulając twarz w blat stołu i tylko jeden jedyny Żołnierz nie dał rady się zamknąć.

– Sugerujesz, że nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty, tylko myszkować ci po szufladach z gaciami?!

– A skąd wiesz, że właśnie tam go trzymałem, _Soldat 1_?

Mechanik jęknął w duchu. Tylko tego im teraz brakowało, żeby ci dwaj zaczęli skakać sobie do gardeł. Wiedział, że wywiadowca raczej nie pozwoli na żadne rękoczyny, jednak słuchanie cudzych kłótni przy śniadaniu zawsze odbierało Teksańczykowi apetyt.

– **Hudda-hudda-hudda!** –Pyro popatrzył na pozostałych, wyraźnie starając się zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę.

– Ni – jęknął Demo i odkleił policzek od stołu. – Ni wim, dzie są twoje łapcie. Ani tyż pistolet z racami.

– Ktoś rąbnął mu buty i flarę? – Zainteresował się asasyn: – Coś jeszcze komuś zginęło?

– Taka zniewieściała sierota nawet by nie widziała, gdzie jest wylot lufy, więc nie myśl sobie, szeregowy, że możecie…

– Och, zamknij się! – Wynalazca rąbnął wojaka w hełm tak, że aż zadzwoniło: – Dotarło do nas, że to nie ty. Lepiej skupcie się, bo grasuje tutaj jakiś złodziej i trzeba się nim zająć _zanim_ zginie więcej rzeczy.

Nie zdążył ponieść konsekwencji swego ataku, bowiem do sali jak burza wpadł Medyk. Na jego obliczu malował się obraz gniewu, jaki był znany tylko bogom wojny i zniszczenia, poły płaszcza łopotały za nim niczym skrzydła Walkirii, a gwałtowne kroki odbijały się echem niczym huk walących bezlitośnie w ziemię piorunów. Doktor od razu przypadł do Szkota, chwycił go za ramiona i z całej siły popchnął na ścianę, wyciągając zza pleców piłę chirurgiczną.

– GDZIE ON JEST?! – Jego głos mógł się przyśnić w koszmarach sennych: – COŚ TY MU ZNOVU ZROBIŁ?!

– Nie wim, ło czym godosz! – Cyklop popatrzył na podsunięte mu pod nos ząbkowane ostrze.

– Gdzie. Jest. Scout? – Lekarz bardziej wysyczał niż wypowiedział te słowa.

– Ni wim! – Bombardier starał się zlać w jedno z szeleszczącą za jego plecami tanią tapetą: – Łod wczoraj żem go ni widział!

Trudno powiedzieć, jak by się ta sytuacja rozwinęła, gdyby nie interwencja Heavy'ego. Olbrzym z zaskakującą gracją wślizgnął się za chirurga i położył mu na ramieniu swoją masywną dłoń, co sprawiło, że przygotowany do przeprowadzenia tracheotomii RED natychmiast nieco się uspokoił. Lekko zdziwionym spojrzeniem popatrzył na swego olbrzymiego towarzysza, następnie powoli przeniósł spojrzenie na trzymane w ręku narzędzie, po czym sklęsł w sobie, pocierając skroń wolną dłonią.

– **Entschuldigung** 2 – westchnął ciężko. – Nie viem… Nie viem, co ve mnie vstąpiło.

Demo wyglądał na niespecjalnie zainteresowanego przeprosinami, bowiem jego mocno zmącony wódą umysł zajął się czymś zupełnie innym. Procesy tentegowania w jego głowie były tak intensywne, że niemal para buchała mu uszami, jednak twardo się nie poddawał i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń coraz bardziej przerażonym wzrokiem.

– Scout jest w górach – jęknął w końcu. – Aparat. Buty. Raca. Poszedł szukać…

– O czym on bredzi? – Strzelec popatrzył pytająco na resztę zebranych w nadziei, że zrozumieją więcej, niż on.

– Muszę po niego iść. – Szkot ani trochę się nie przejął się resztą towarzyszy i, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się oderwać od ściany, chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi.

– Moment! – W Medyka wstąpiły nowe siły: – A ty gdzie się niby vybierasz?

– Ten mały wariat polazł w góry szukać Wielgiej Stopy! – wybuchnął cyklop. – Jest samiuśki jako ten palec, pada śnig, chopina ni zno drogi i jeśli go szybko nie znajdziem, będzie po nim!

– A ty jesteś pijany i nie dasz rady… – zaczął doktor, jednak widząc ruch ręki Demo natychmiast zmienił ton. – ODŁÓŻ TO **VERRÜCKTE** 3!!!

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Demoman wyciągnął zza pasa Ullapoolski Pal i rąbnął się nim w potylicę, co miało oczywiste do przewidzenia skutki. Wszyscy zebrani cierpliwie czekali, wsłuchując się w niskie buczenie maszyny do Respawnu oraz odliczając kolejne sekundy, potrzebne na powrót do kuchni. Wreszcie grenadier stanął w drzwiach z niewielkim plecakiem w ręku, po czym podszedł do szafki.

– Demo, rozumiem, że chcesz mu pomóc… – zaczął Inżynier – ale nie sądzisz, że to przesada? Pogoda jest taka, że nawet słonia nie znajdziesz, nie wspominając o chłopaku rozmiarów kurczaka. Jeszcze nam tego brakowało, żebyś i ty gdzieś tam przepadł.

– Też uważam, że misja ratunkowa w obecnych okolicznościach jest kretynizmem. – Australijczyk pokiwał głową: – Nie podoba mi się opcja zostawienia zwiadowcy tam samego, ale…

– Pozwólcie mu.

Wszyscy nagle zamilkli i obrócili się w stronę Żołnierza. Może nie powiedział ostatniego zdania wyraźniej ciszej niż zazwyczaj, jednak jego głos brzmiał jakoś dziwnie łagodnie, niemalże błagalnie. Było to zjawisko tak niezwykłe, że przez chwilę zapomnieli, iż mają przeszkadzać obłąkanemu Szkotowi w pakowaniu się do podróży.

– Dochotrze, potrzebne mi będę te twoje fikuśne medykamenta. – Cyklop zwrócił się do równie osłupiałego, co pozostali lekarza.

– Dobrze viesz, że nie można ich używać poza misją. To vyjątkowo silne leki, dlatego ich vykorzystanie jest ograniczone regulaminem…

– Stary, wała mnie to interesuje. – Cyklop rzucił mu niemalże wyzywające spojrzenie: – Zamirzam tam iść i sprowadzić go w jednym kawałku, więc albo mie w tym pomożesz, albo idź do diabła!

Chirurg przez chwilę stał oszołomiony, jakby ktoś mu znienacka przyłożył w twarz zimną ścierą, i lekko zmarszczył brwi. Przez chwilę na przemian zaciskał i rozprostowywał dłoń, po czym z ponurą determinacją sięgnął do kieszeni fartucha po klucz i podał go swojemu wybuchowemu towarzyszowi.

– Przyprovadź go do nas. – Jego głos był dziwnie smutny i łagodny, jakby krok dzielił go od cichego szlochu: – I sam też vróć.

Mechanik w zadumie podrapał się po głowie, zastanawiając się, co tu się właściwie wydarzyło. Nie do końca pojmował znaczenie obserwowanych wydarzeń, jednak miał wrażenie, że został tutaj dokonany jakiś przełom, niewidzialne bariery pękły, a skrywający się za nimi ludzie pozwolili innym ujrzeć swe prawdziwe oblicza. Nie bardzo wiedział, co o tym myśleć, jednak jednego był pewien – nic już w tej bazie nie wróci do poprzedniego stanu.

* * *

_Gdy trafił do obozu, przestał się modlić. Widząc, jak wiele jest cierpienia dookoła niego, pojął, że nie ma powodu, dla którego wśród tylu nawoływań i błagań o pomoc Bóg miałby usłyszeć właśnie jego krzyk. Im więcej czasu spędzał między więźniami, im okrutniejsze zadawano im rany oraz im bardziej uświadamiał sobie, że ten koszmar się nigdy nie skończy, a świat już do końca zapadnie się w agonii, tym mocniej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że Pan jest głuchy na wszelkie prośby i nawet najbardziej desperackie modlitwy do niego nie docierają. W gruncie rzeczy nie było w tym nic dziwnego – skoro to on stworzył na swe podobieństwo rodzaj ludzki i dał mu zdolność do takich czynów, jakie popełniali strażnicy obozu oraz inne tryby wszechmocnej machiny śmierci, dlaczego miałby się przeciwstawiać tej Apokalipsie? Być może nawet jej pragnął, jak kolejnego Potopu, który miał zmyć z powierzchni świata wszystkich niepotrzebnych śmiertelników i zostawić nowy, lepszy gatunek._   
_Jednak w końcu stracił nawet wiarę w to, że Bóg w ogóle istnieje._   
_Podczas obchodu zauważył na łóżku nowego pacjenta i serce w nim zamarło. Ten chłopak nie mógł mieć więcej jak siedemnaście lat. Jakim prawem się tutaj znajdował? Jak ktoś mógł zamknąć w tym miejscu kogoś, kto de facto był jeszcze małym dzieckiem? Szybko przejrzał dokumenty i przełknął głośno ślinę. Pacjent był jeńcem, żołnierzem armii radzieckiej, trafił do obozu wraz z ostatnią dostawą więźniów. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, że tak młodego człowieka wcielono do wojska, jednak nie podejrzewał, by sam się zgłosił. Ta wojna była jak pradawne bóstwo żądające ofiar z ludzkiej krwi, i gdy zjadła wszystkich z pierwszego szeregu, wyciągała ręce po następnych, nawet tych, którzy nie powinni oglądać jej oblicza, aż wreszcie zaczęła pochłaniać i dzieci._   
_Naprawdę chciał mu pomóc. Pragnął zrobić wszystko, by ten konkretny młodzieniec ocalał i jakimś cudem nie postradał życia w tym zapomnianym przez Pana miejscu. Ryzykując swoją bezpieczną pozycję starał mu się podawać prawidłowe dawki leków, nie oszczędzając na nim, jednak jego starania nie przyniosły żadnych efektów. Po kilku dniach wysokiej gorączki, młody żołnierz zmarł, pozostawiając po sobie kolejną dziurę w już i tak rozszarpanym na kawałki sercu bezsilnego lekarza. Nawet nie przejął się tym, że odkryto jego niesubordynację i ukarano go trwającą ponad godzinę chłostą, niemalże nie czuł zadawanych mu na chłodzie ciosów, które ryły mu w plecach głębokie, krwawe bruzdy. Jedyne, o czym był w stanie myśleć, to gasnące oczy dziecka, które umarło, zanim jeszcze nauczyło się do końca żyć._   
_Wtedy, gdy skulony leżał na śniegu a jego poranione ciało parowało wśród zimowej nocy, zrozumiał, że Boga nie ma. Wymyślono go jako kolejny powód, by mieć fałszywą nadzieję, był niczym więcej niż puste słowa na bramie obozu. Był toksyną zatruwającą ludzkie umysły, złudną myślą, że tym światem rządzi jakakolwiek wyższa siła zdolna zaprowadzić porządek. Nie było dobra. Nie było światła. Nie było Ojca. Była jedynie krew i nienawiść ludzi silnych oraz łzy i rozpacz ludzi słabych. Była tylko jedna pani ludzkiego żywota, jakiej na imię było Śmierć._

– Doktorze? – Zadane jakże dobrze znanym mu tonem pytanie zakłóciło tok jego rozmyślań.

Medyk oderwał dłonie od twarzy i popatrzył na stojącego w drzwiach gabinetu Heavy'ego. Tak naprawdę chciał go wyrzucić, bowiem w tej chwili nie był w stanie znieść towarzystwa jakiejkolwiek żywej istoty, jednak też nie miał siły, by skonstruować jakiekolwiek zdanie. W milczeniu patrzył na podchodzącego ku niemu olbrzyma, który uważnie przyglądał mu się swoimi chłodnymi jak lód oczami. Rosjanin powoli usiadł na biurku, po czym pochylił się nad doktorem.

– _**Что происходит?**_ 4

– A czemu coś miałoby się dziać? – Pokręcił głową i przejechał ręką po swych siwiejących włosach, mając nadzieję, że drżenie jego dłoni nie jest zbytnio widoczne: – Vszystko jest v porządku.

– Łżesz. Nigdy nie byłeś… Aż tak… Agresywny.

Lekarz potarł skroń, czując, że zaraz zacznie go boleć głowa. Oczywiście, właśnie _on_ musiał zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak. No bo jakże by inaczej? Nie miał pojęcia, jak ma odpowiedzieć na te zarzuty tak, by w miarę wiarygodnie skłamać, najchętniej nie reagowałby w ogóle. Był zmęczony, nie tylko fizycznie, ale i psychicznie. Wszystkie te dziwaczne emocje, które się w nim kłębiły, wspomnienia, ból miniony i obecny – ta wybuchowa mieszanka ostatecznie rzuciła go na kolana i pozbawiła zdolności do ukrywania się za fasadą spokoju i opanowania.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć. – Głos kolosa był zaskakująco łagodny, zważywszy na gabaryty jego właściciela.

– **Nein** , nie mogę – wychrypiał w końcu. – Przepraszam, ale… Nie mogę.

Sądził, że to ostatecznie giganta zniecierpliwi i nieproszony gość sobie pójdzie, tak się jednak nie stało. Zamiast tego chirurg poczuł jak dookoła niego zamykają się przypominające kłody ciepłe ramiona. Chciał walczyć z ich uściskiem, jednak już po kilku sekundach się poddał i pozwolił im się objąć tak, by tworzyły dookoła niego obronny mur. Mimowolnie westchnął, rozpływając się w kojącym dotyku drugiego ciała, czując, jak do jego umysłu powoli wkrada się spokój, którego od dawna już tam nie było. W miarę jak gorące dłonie rozmiarów bochenków chleba zataczały powolne koła na jego łopatkach, do tej pory boleśnie napięte mięśnie powoli zaczęły mu się rozluźniać, aż wreszcie wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi i oparł ciężkie czoło o szerokie ramię Rosjanina.

– Dziękuję. – Nie miał pojęcia, czy Heavy go usłyszał, jednak nie był w stanie wydać z siebie głośniejszego dźwięku.

– Nie musisz cierpieć sam. – Słowianin łagodnie pogłaskał go po karku: – Ale jeśli nie chcesz mi mówić, nie ma takiej potrzeby. I tak przy tobie będę.

– Nie. – Poruszył się, czując, że spokój zmienia się nagle w panikę: – Nie, nie…

– Dlaczego?

– Nie chcę cię vykorzystywać i davać nadziei na coś, czego nie mogę ci dać. To nie fair, v stosunku do ciebie i…

– Nie sądzisz, że nie byłoby mnie tu, gdyby mi to przeszkadzało? – Gigant go przytrzymał przy sobie i podniósł lekko do góry, by posadzić sobie lekarza na kolanach: – _**Я не мазохист**_ 5.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale tym razem porażka w ich małej wojnie podjazdowej mu nie przeszkadzała aż tak bardzo, jak powinna. Może dlatego, że było mu zbyt dobrze w ramionach olbrzyma, który trzymał go zaskakująco delikatnie jak na to, co bez większego wysiłku potrafił zrobić z głowami przeciwników. Może dlatego, że nie miał już siły na cokolwiek, włącznie z walką o swoją godność. A może dlatego, że mimo wszystko Heavy naprawdę zaczął wygrywać i najsensowniej było się szykować do rychłego zawarcia rozejmu.

* * *

– Em… – Snajper czuł się nieco zagubiony: – Co to jest?

– Paczka, którą zamówiłem. – Agent po raz kolejny przymierzył się do podniesienia pokaźnych rozmiarów kartonowego pudła: – _Me_ _r_ _de!_

– Wiesz, zadając to pytanie miałem raczej na myśli zawartość.

– Dalszy ciąg mojej niespodzianki. Nie umiem tego złapać! – Szpieg z niezadowoleniem oparł ręce na biodrach i zmarszczył brwi.

– Czy wreszcie mogę ci jakoś pomóc? – Asasyn znacząco popatrzył na rzeczone pudło: – Gdzie ci to zanieść?

– Do Pyro – Francuz westchnął i pozwolił strzelcowi podnieść z ziemi przesyłkę.

– Zaczynam mieć coraz gorsze przeczucia – mruknął, obchodząc karton dookoła.

– Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Zapewniam cię, _mon ami_ , że zawartość jest absolutnie nieszkodliwa dla zdrowia i mienia.

Australijczyk zaśmiał się cicho, po czym posłusznie podążył za swym europejskim przewodnikiem. Musiał przyznać, że był coraz bardziej zaintrygowany jego planem, jednak wiedział, że nie ma sensu pytać – jedyne, co mu pozostaje, to cierpliwie czekać, na to, co przyniesie los. Owszem, odruchowo usiłował zgadnąć, co też może w sobie paczka zawierać (chyba każdy przynajmniej by spróbował), jednak próżny był to trud. Pudło nie było ani bardzo ciężkie, ani też przesadnie lekkie, głównie nieporęczne, coś w nim lekko dzwoniło, ale nie potrafił rozpoznać, co też to może być. W końcu się poddał i porzucił rozmyślania na ten temat.

– Trochę się o nich martwię – mruknął, gdy mijali szczelnie zalepione śniegiem okno. – Sądzisz, że Demo go znajdzie?

– Nie mam co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. – Szpieg uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

– Chciałbym mieć tyle pokładów optymizmu, co ty.

– To nie optymizm. Nie mam zwyczaju przyjmować na wiarę pewnych wersji wydarzeń tylko dlatego, że są dla mnie wygodne. Po prostu wiem, że nasz Szkot nie spocznie, póki chłopaka nie znajdzie. – Agent wzruszył delikatnie ramionami: – A że obaj byli nie raz i nie dwa w o wiele gorszych opałach, nie sadzę, by akurat ta sytuacja ich przerosła.

– Zdajesz się wiedzieć o nich więcej, niż my. – Przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

– W końcu jestem perłą w koronie francuskiego wywiadu, ja wiem WSZYSTKO.

– I to mnie właśnie niepokoi…

* * *

Normalni ludzie modliliby się do jakiejś wyższej siły, bądź, jeśli nie zdecydowali się na przynależność do żadnej wspólnoty religijnej, chociażby przeklinali. Demo natomiast, brnąc przez coraz głębszy śnieg, wciąż powtarzał tylko jedno słowo, które niczym paranoidalna mantra wypełniało jego chaotyczne, rozbiegane jak spłoszone konie jestestwo.

_Scout._

_Scout_ wyszedł w góry w taką pogodę. _Scout_ był całkiem sam. _Scout_ był w niebezpieczeństwie. _Scout._ Biedny, na wpół oszalały ze strachu Szkot nie potrafił w sobie tego wszystkiego pomieścić, dlatego jego umysł się wyłączył i przestawił na instynktowne działania, które może nie były dużo rozsądniejsze, ale z równym powodzeniem mogły zapewnić przetrwanie w takich warunkach. W gruncie rzeczy i tak nic nie widział, więc jedyne, co mu pozostało, to zdać się na swoje umiejętności przetrwania i tropienia. Cyklop już nawet nie miał nadziei na znalezienie zwiadowcy – on go zwyczajnie MUSIAŁ znaleźć, innego wyboru nie było. Nawet nie zakładał innej opcji, w tej chwili jedynym jego celem życiowym było odszukanie chłopaka oraz bezpieczne sprowadzenie go z powrotem do bazy.

Na szczęście nie był aż tak żałosny i bezużyteczny, jak sądziła reszta drużyny. Ktoś, kto całe życie spędził tropiąc oraz wysadzając w powietrze niebezpieczne bestie, musi być szalenie skutecznym skurwielem, nawet jeśli nie zawsze daje to po sobie poznać. Grenadier dość szybko odnalazł przysypany warstwą świeżego śniegu delikatny trop biegacza i podążał nim wytrwale, czując, że jest coraz bliżej młodego. Przynajmniej tak było, dopóki ślady nie zniknęły kompletnie w zawiei.

I dopiero w tym momencie Demo zaczął przeklinać.

Jak ostatni idiota stał nad przepaścią i krzyczał najgorsze słowa jakie znał, adresując je do pogody, świata jako takiego i samego siebie. W zmiennej kolejności i różnych proporcjach.

Już prawie zdarł sobie gardło, gdy bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał za sobą czyjąś obecność. Jego ręka odruchowo spoczęła na rękojeści Wyszczerbca, gdy gwałtownie się obrócił, spodziewając się ataku, jednak, ku jego ogromnemu zdumieniu, nic się mu do gardła nie rzuciło. Zamiast tego ujrzał stojącą parę metrów przed nim pokrytą śnieżnobiałym futrem istotę wzrostu Inżyniera. W pierwszej chwili chciał wyciągnąć miecz i załatwić sprawę, jednak jego mózg mimo wszystko dość szybo przefiltrował podane my informacje i uznał stworzenie za nieszkodliwe, w związku z czym ręka Szkota nawet nie drgnęła. Najwyraźniej autochton uznał to za dobry znak, bowiem zbliżył się nieco i przekrzywił głowę, wbijając w przybysza intensywnie spojrzenie opalizujących jak u kota oczu. Wreszcie malec się poruszył, kierując kroki swoich mięsistych stóp w stronę wąskiej ścieżki prowadzącej w dół zbocza. Po kilku metrach zatrzymał się, patrząc wyczekująco na najemnika, dając mu w ten sposób wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że życzy sobie jego towarzystwa. Cyklop nie miał pojęcia, o co może chodzić, jednak nie ma sensu kłócić się z kimś, kto i tak nie zna ludzkiej mowy. Mając nadzieję, że nie zmarnuje w ten sposób czasu, podążył za kryptydą, zastanawiając się, czego też może ona od niego chcieć. Po cichu liczył na to, że jeśli za nią pójdzie, będzie mógł później liczyć na odrobinę pomocy w znalezieniu dzieciaka, który pewnie do tej pory zamarzł już na śmierć.

Szli jakieś pół godziny, przemykając się wąską dróżką, przy czym tubylec robił to z gracją baletnicy, podczas gdy lokalny ekspert od rozbiórek wybuchowych bardzo się cieszył, iż śnieżyca utrudnia mu ujrzenie dna przepaści, nad którą się znajdowali. Owszem, urodził się u stóp gór Kaledońskich i nie bał się chodzenia po śliskich skałach, jednak nawet jego mocne nerwy miały pewne granice, których nie należało przekraczać, zwłaszcza w taką pogodę. Gdy wreszcie znaleźli się na dole i jakimś cudem dokonali tego dzieła bez żadnych uszczerbków na zdrowiu, grenadier poczuł pewną ulgę, jednak starał się skwapliwie ten fakt ukryć. Zamiast tego rozejrzał się uważnie, usiłując dostrzec to, co malec starał mu się pokazać.

Serce Bombardiera mało nie stanęło, gdy ujrzał zwiniętą pod ścianą drobną, och jak dobrze mu znaną sylwetkę. Nie zastanawiając się nad niczym, przypadł do niej, mając nadzieję, że pod sztywnymi od chłodu palcami poczuje choć odrobinę tlącego się w chłopaku życia.

– Scout? – Wiedział, że młody go pewnie nie słyszy, nie w stanie, w którym się znajdował, jednak nie był w stanie panować nad tym, co robi i co mówi: – Zara szyściutko bedzie dobrze, wyczymaj jeszcze ciutek. Jużem tu jest. Jużem jest…

Drżącymi rękami odkręcił słoik z lekarstwem, po czym zaczął ostrożnie wkładać kolejne pigułki do sinych ust zwiadowcy i ostrożnie masować jego gardło, by uruchomić odruch przełykania. Trwało to strasznie długo, jednak wreszcie cały zapas medykamentu zniknął w żołądku biegacza, który z sekundy na sekundę zaczynał wyglądać coraz lepiej. Wprawdzie nie odzyskał przytomności, jednak Demo i tak odetchnął z ulgą – dzieciak był cały i zdrowy. Teraz muszą jedynie wrócić do bazy i wszystko będzie dobrze. Na pewno.

Zanim zaczął się zastanawiać, jak niby mają to zrobić, ponownie usłyszał za sobą ruch. Do tej pory już dawno zdążył zapomnieć, że ktoś tu poza nimi jest i był szczerze zdziwiony, iż tubylec nie znudził się oglądaniem tej sceny. Co więcej, wszystko wskazywało na to, że znów oczekiwał, iż Szkot pójdzie za nim. Ostatnim razem wyniki były więcej niż zaskakująco pozytywne, toteż bez wahania cyklop wziął młodszego kumpla na ręce i pomaszerował za milczącą istotą, zastanawiając się, gdzie też tym razem ich prowadzi.

* * *

Jane siedział sam w świetlicy całkiem sam i beznamiętnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w ścianę. Gdyby oddawał się tej jakże fascynującej rozrywce najwyżej kwadrans, byłoby to całkowicie zrozumiałe, jednak trwał w tym stanie już kolejną godzinę, co zaczęło mechanika mocno niepokoić. Może i Doe był niepoczytalny, jednak to już chyba odrobinę za wiele?

– Na pewno wszystko gra? – Oparł ręce na biodrach.

Ponieważ nie doczekał się jakiejkolwiek reakcji, stanął przed Żołnierzem i, przekrzywiając głowę, wbił w niego wyczekujące spojrzenie.

– Aż tak się o niego martwisz?

– Nie – mruknął wojak. – Da sobie radę, to twardy skurczybyk.

Inżynier przewrócił oczami. No tak, po co się przyznać? Z drugiej strony, nie powinien oczekiwać od wojaka niczego innego jak zaprzeczania prawdom oczywistym. Z westchnieniem usiadł obok niego i jak gdyby nigdy nic sięgnął po gazetę. Żołnierz w pierwszej chwili poruszył się niespokojnie i pewnie już chciał wstać, jednak ostatecznie został na miejscu i opadł na oparcie, prostując nogi. Mechanik, wiedząc, że posiada zasłonę z zadrukowanego papieru, uśmiechnął się pod nosem – może wiarus nie był aż taki zły, na jakiego chciał pozować?

Kolejne artykuły szybko zaczęły go nużyć, jednak nie siedział tutaj po to, by oddawać się intelektualnym rozrywkom. Engie zręcznie wykorzystał egzemplarz lokalnej prasy, żeby się móc kątem oka uważnie Solly'emu przyglądać (choć gogle i tak same w sobie stanowiły dobrą osłonę dla jego oczu, uniemożliwiając innym stwierdzenie, gdzie dokładnie patrzy). Teksańczyk zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że ktoś o tak mocnych zaburzeniach psychicznych może wreszcie nie wytrzymać stresu związanego ze zniknięciem dwójki kompanów, dlatego dobrze by było, gdyby ktoś przy nim czuwał i w odpowiedniej chwili zdzielił go czym ciężkim po łbie, unieszkodliwiając go na czas wystarczający, do przeniesienia delikwenta i ostatecznego spacyfikowania w izolatce. W normalnych okolicznościach tego zadania podjąłby się zapewne Demoman, jednak ten na chwilę obecną był niedostępny, więc cóż, ów wątpliwy zaszczyt musiał na siebie przyjąć ktoś inny.

Inżynier złośliwie się do siebie uśmiechnął, gdy uświadomił sobie, że w pewien sposób zmienił przedmiot troski Jane – teraz biedak w równej mierze martwił się o kumpla i denerwował się siedzeniem obok obiektu swego usilnie skrywanego pożądania. Może nie było to przesadnie humanitarne ze strony mechanika, jednak nie umiał sobie odmówić przyjemności patrzenia jak ten potężny mężczyzna rumieni się niczym delikatna panienka z dobrego domu i raz na jakiś czas mruczy coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, kompletnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z faktu, iż jest uważnie obserwowany. Nigdy nie uważał się za sadystę-hobbystę, jednak musiał przyznać, że dręczenie wojaka w ten sposób jest osobliwie satysfakcjonujące. Dziwna sprawa, ale kiedy tak siedzieli obok siebie, Tex nie potrafił być dłużej na Żołnierza zły. Może nie zaczął go z miejsca darzyć sympatią, ale wszystko to, co miał mu za złe, nagle przestało mieć większe znaczenie.

* * *

Pamiętał ból tak wielki, że w jego barwnym słowniku zabrakło nieparlamentarnych wyrazów, by go w pełni opisać. Na szczęście dość szybko zemdlał albo umarł – kiedy jest się pozbawionym przytomności, trudno mieć jakąkolwiek pewność. Potem jednak się obudził, co dosyć radykalnie rozwiązało kwestię jego przynależności do świata żywych. Zdecydowanie powracanie na łono jawy w innym miejscu niż to, w którym zapadał w sen zaczynało się stawać jakąś dziwną regułą, co powoli zaczynało go przerażać. Kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, że nagle znalazł się w jaskini, owinięty szczelnie kocem i dodatkową kurtką oraz wszystko wskazuje na to, że jakimś cudem nic mu nie jest. Odpowiedź przyszła dosyć szybko, gdy tylko rozejrzał się dookoła – dosłownie dwa metry od niego siedział wpatrujący się zmęczonym spojrzeniem w niemrawe ognisko Demoman.

– E… Eeee? – I tak oto po raz kolejny słowa go zawiodły.

Szkot poruszył się i popatrzył na niego z troską, po czym wstał z miejsca. Scout go uważnie śledził, gdy mężczyzna przeszedł się po jaskini i wyciągnął z plecaka parę puszek, po czym w milczeniu wrócił na miejsce.

– T… Tavish… – Zwiadowca znów poczuł ból, jednak tym razem czysto psychiczny: – Co się stało?

– Masz, szamaj. – Cyklop podał mu otworzoną konserwę oraz łyżkę: – Ni da rady tego łogrzać, winc będzie zimne.

– MOMENT! – Biegacz mało się nie zerwał na równe nogi: – Weź mi tu nie wciskaj żadnego kitu, co jest grane? Co ty tu robisz? Gdzie my jesteśmy? O co tu w ogóle chodzi?! Przecież… Ty… I…

Kompletnie się zapowietrzył, starając się wyrzucić z siebie naraz frustrację, gniew, żal, zdumienie oraz wszystkie inne te dziwaczne uczucia, jakie nim targały i których nazwać nijak nie potrafił. Nie miał pojęcia, czy obecność bombardiera bardziej go rani, czy cieszy, w ogóle nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Chciał odpowiedzi, jakichkolwiek informacji, dzięki którym mógłby zrozumieć co się dzieje dookoła niego i w nim samym.

– Rano się jornęliśmy, że cię wywiało, to żem poszedł cię poszukać. – Mistrz wybuchów wzruszył ramionami, choć widać było, że bycie spokojnym i opanowanym kosztuje go sporo wysiłku: – Tak jakoś żem kminił, że pewnikiem tu cię było czywiało. Czynajmniej szystek na to wskazywało.

– Taaa… – No cóż, wprawdzie się nad tym długo nie zastanawiał, ale podświadomie czuł, że jego zniknięcie nie pozostanie niezauważone: – Ale… Ty przecież…

– To moja wina, żeś tu w ogóle był czylazł. Nie cza cię było wtedy ze sobą zabierać, tylko kłopoty z tego były.

– Które sam na siebie sprowadziłem – mruknął chłopak z niezadowoleniem. – Gdybym wziął tę wyprawę na poważnie i ubrał się jak człowiek, pewnie nic by się takiego nie stało.

– To ja żem był za ciebie łodpowiedzialny i mie cza było czypilnować, cobyś miał na sobie akuratne łachy. – Demo machnął ręką.

– Nie sądziłem, że po tym… No wiesz, w magazynie. Że przyjdziesz po mnie. Myślałem, że mnie nienawidzisz.

– Chopie, niby za co? – Szkot wyglądał na zszokowanego taką sugestią: – Ja… Kruca fuks, żem miał nadzieję, że jak ci nieco brutalnie wybiję z głowy całe te wyprawy, to ni będzie powtórki z rozrywki. Gdybym wiedział, że wyjdzie na odwrót, nigdy…

Biegacz nie wiedział, czemu jego serce wypełniło się ciepłą błogością, jednak w obecnej sytuacji uznał to po prostu za ulgę. Nie stracił przyjaciela, wręcz przeciwnie – owszem, okazywał to w idiotyczny sposób, ale cyklop chciał dla niego jak najlepiej. Wprawdzie ta myśl była równie przyjemna, co dziwna, jednak w tej chwili młody Bostończyk nie chciał sobie zaprzątać głowy tego typu niuansami. Nadal byli kumplami i tylko to się liczyło.

– A… Co robimy tutaj? – odchrząknął i rozejrzał się po jaskini. – Czy to nie jest ta sama grota, w której żeśmy wtedy nocowali?

– Ta samiuśka. – Grenadier pokiwał głową: – Człek Śniegu był pokazał mie drogę.

Scout po prostu wybuchnął śmiechem. Nagle wszystko było cudownie po staremu – siedzieli we dwóch w pachnącej wilgocią grocie, rozmawiali o stworzeniach powszechnie uważanych za nieistniejące i mieli kompletnie nasrane we łbach. Nigdy, przenigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy, jak w tej właśnie oto chwili. Prawdopodobnie popłakałby się z radości, gdyby nie obawa, iż mimo sąsiedztwa ognia łzy zamarzną mu na policzkach.

– Kiedy wracamy? – spytał, poprawiając się nieco pod kocem.

– Jak ino tylko czestanie sypać. – Demo wskazał głową wejście do jaskini: – Ale cosik mie się zdaje, że prędko to raczej ni nastąpi.

Zwiadowca popatrzył we wskazanym mu kierunku i zamarł. W pierwszej chwili sądził, że blady półmrok jest wywołany późną godziną, ale jakże srodze się pomylił. Śnieg padał tak gęsto, że aż miało się wrażenie, iż tworzy jednolitą ścianę wypełniającą każdą wolną przestrzeń, która nie była zakryta jakimś dachem. Nawet gdyby wystrzelili racę sygnalizacyjną, nikt by jej nie zauważył, nie w takiej zawiei. Jedyne, co mogli zrobić, to siedzieć na tyłkach i czekać, aż pogoda przestanie się wydurniać i zrobi coś ze sobą. Biegacz aż zadrżał z zimna na myśl o tym i popatrzył w stronę swojego przyjaciela. Szkot spokojnie się kulił przy ogniu w samym swetrze, co wskazywało na to, że to do niego należy kurtka, którą chłopak był otulony.

– Stary, nie jest ci zimno? – Popatrzył na niego ze zdumieniem.

– Co, bojdudka cza przytulić? – Cyklop wreszcie się uśmiechnął (wprawdzie złośliwie, ale jednak).

– Słuchaj, mnie jest ciepło. – Scout wzruszył obojętnie ramionami: – Ale jeśli ci się znudzi łapanie wilka, to pewnie dam radę się przesunąć, żeby było miejsce również dla ciebie.

Grenadier przez chwilę rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw, po czym wreszcie podniósł się z ziemi i podszedł do młodego. Ten, zgodnie z obietnicą, postarał się jakoś inaczej ułożyć, żeby obaj się zmieścili pod kocem, jednak okazało się, że zdecydowanie nie jest on dość duży, by mogli siedzieć obok siebie. Bez względu na to, jakby to nie było krepujące bądź dziwaczne, musieli się jakoś do siebie przycisnąć, co zaowocowało jakże dziwną konfiguracją, w której bombardier opierał się plecami o ścianę, zaś młodszy RED ułożył się na jego piersi, starając się zignorować fakt, że siedzi mu pomiędzy nogami. Wprawdzie starał się przylegać do towarzysza bardziej bokiem niż plecami, jednak nadal była to mocno niezręczna sytuacja.

– I TO jest dopiero gejowe – stwierdził z przekąsem Demo, starając się ułożyć ręce w jakiś neutralnych miejscach.

– Czym łapy czy sobie, to będzie dobrze – odparł zwiadowca, starając się naśladować sposób mówienia swojego towarzysza.

– A weź spierdalaj.

* * *

 

1(…) żołnierz

2Przepraszam

3(…) szaleniec

4Co się dzieje?

5Nie jestem masochistą

 


	7. 7 Grudnia

_**Mężczyzna zakochuje się tak, jakby spadał ze schodów: to po prostu wypadek.** _

* * *

 

Obudził go pochodzący głęboko z jego ciała dreszcz zimna oraz nieprzyjemny ból w okolicy lędźwi. Doskonale pamiętał, gdzie spędził noc, dlatego nie przejmował się zbytnio, zastanowił się jedynie, czy już złapał wilka, czy jeszcze mu trochę do tego brakuje. Spróbował się nieco wygodniej ułożyć, jednak na jego piersi spoczywał ciężar, który dość szybko rozpoznał jako Scouta, dlatego też otworzył oko, żeby zobaczyć, czy da radę się przekręcić nie budząc chłopaka. I, jak się okazało, jego zdrętwiałe plecy były w tej chwili najmniejszym problemem. Zwiadowca wcale nie leżał na nim – pozycja młodego była wymuszana niczym innym jak obejmującymi go ramionami Szkota, który dodatkowo oplótł drobną postać młodzieńca nogami. Sam Bostończyk nie był tutaj bez winy, bowiem odruchowo wtulił twarz w szyję cyklopa i kurczowo chwycił rękaw jego swetra, uniemożliwiając mu poruszanie rękami.

Grenadier czuł, jak po plecach spływa mu zimny pot, podczas gdy niefrasobliwe słowa Żołnierza walą go z liścia po ryju, śmiejąc się przy tym maniakalnie. Wiedział, że nie są prawdziwe, że nie darzy zwiadowcy _takimi_ uczuciami, jednak sytuacja wymagała od jego umysłu jakiejś idiotycznej złośliwości, więc proszę bardzo, równie dobrze może być sugestia romansu. No bo czemu nie? W końcu co jeszcze gorszego mogłoby się stać?

Odpowiedź na to pytanie przyszła zaskakująco szybko – biegacz poruszył się leniwie i również obudził. Prawdopodobnie był zakłopotany sytuacją w równym stopniu co grenadier, bowiem gdy tylko starszy RED poczuł na swojej szyi łaskotanie poruszających się rzęs, zniknęło ciepło płynące z oddechu chłopaka zaś obandażowane dłonie zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej.

– Chopie, tylko się nie uduś. – Demo postanowił chociaż spróbować obrócić sytuację w żart.

– Um… Ja… Ten… Co ty robisz?! Gdzie ty mnie trzymasz! – Scout krzyczał tak głośno, że Szkot był gotów przysiąc, iż do końca życia ogłuchnie na to ucho.

– Dla twojej informacyji ty mie też żeś był chycił! – Skrzywił się, mając nadzieję, że smarkacz wreszcie przestanie histeryzować.

Po chwili zwiadowca nieco się uspokoił i jego morderczy chwyt zelżał. Wreszcie wziął głęboki oddech, policzył cicho do dziesięciu i odsunął głowę od obojczyka swego ciemnoskórego towarzysza. Czerwony był jak świeże buraczki, jednak trudno się było dziwić – żaden młody chłopak nie marzy o tym, by się obudzić z nosem w niedogolonej szyi drugiego faceta.

– Dobra… To się nie zdarzyło. – Chłopak popatrzył na potomka rodziny DeGroot wzrokiem tak poważnym, jakby rozmawiał z prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej: – Jasne? Ja puszczę ciebie, ty puścisz mnie i o całej sprawie zapomnimy, zgoda? Nikt więcej o tym nie wspomni i w ogóle nie było tematu.

– Się wi. – Zgadzał się z nim w zupełności.

– Dobra… To na trzy… Jeden…

– Ale na czy, czy po czy?

– Chuj ci w dupę Demo, na trzy! – Scout popatrzył na niego z poirytowaniem: – Przestań mi przeszkadzać! Dwa…

– Nie, chwilunia, tera od początku, raz…

– Wszystko jedno, który liczy! Po prostu mnie puść i miejmy to za sobą! Jeden, dwa, **trzy** **!!!**

Nigdy jeszcze w historii jeden mężczyzna nie odskakiwał od drugiego, jak oni w tej chwili. Cyklop z pewnym roztargnieniem pomyślał, że Jane byłby z nich dumny widząc, jak desperacko walczą o swój heteroseksualizm. Gdy wreszcie zwiadowca przypadł plecami do przeciwległej ściany jaskini, jasnym się stało, że dalej się od siebie odsunąć nie mogą, dlatego też powinni niezwłocznie wrócić do normalności i sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie ma ich w bazie. Starając się unikać patrzenia na siebie, szybko zjedli śniadanie, pozbierali manele, po czym w milczeniu ruszyli w dół zbocza, mając nadzieję, że atmosfera nieco się oczyści zanim dotrą do siedziby RED. Na szczęście pogoda była tak ładna (dla odmiany), że dość szybko poprawiły im się nastroje i dotarli na miejsce śpiewając piosenkę o pijanym Szkocie i dwóch ciekawskich dziewczętach.

– _Chopie nie wim, dzie żeś był… –_ zawodził radośnie grenadier, kopniakiem otwierając podwójne drzwi do świetlicy.

– _Aleś chyba zdobył…_ Co jest, kurwa? – Biegacz zamarł w progu, patrząc na niecodzienny wystrój pokoju, który od czterech lat aż do dnia dzisiejszego nigdy nie miał zmienionych dekoracji.

– No takiego powitania to żem się nie spodziewał… – Demo również się zatrzymał, zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno jest trzeźwy.

* * *

– Ki chuj? – Gdy tego ranka Snajper wszedł do świetlicy, w pierwszej chwili sądził, że jeszcze się nie do końca obudził.

Po pierwsze, nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek _ktokolwiek_ zada sobie trud udekorowania tego ponurego pomieszczenia, a jednak to właśnie się zdarzyło. Co więcej, wszędzie rozmieszczono bardzo gustowne biało-czerwono-zielone ozdoby świąteczne w postaci cukierków, skarpet na prezenty, girland ostrokrzewu, donic z Gwiazdami Betlejemskimi oraz powieszonego pod sufitem transparentu z napisem „Wesołych Świąt”. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, skąd się to wszystko wzięło, ani też kto za tym stoi, jednak jedna sekunda zastanowienia wystarczyła, by nabrać podejrzeń.

Jak się okazało – błędnych.

Asasyn już chciał iść do Szpiega i zadać mu parę zwięzłych pytań na temat jego zdrowia psychicznego, jednak w tym momencie wpadł na niego Pryo niosący w jednej ręce ogromną kulę z ostrokrzewu oraz składaną drabinę w drugiej. Wydawał się w być pogodnym nastroju, o ile można było w ogóle wyciągać jakieś wnioski z jego mowy ciała, w dodatku cicho mruczał coś, co po chwili dało się rozpoznać jako zniekształcone przez filtr maski ochronnej „White Christmas” Binga Crosby'ego.

– Em… Dzień dobry. – Uważnie przyglądał się swojemu płomienistemu towarzyszowi, który z pewnym zastanowieniem spoglądał na sufit: – Pomóc ci z tym?

– **Hudda-hudda-hu?**

– No, jestem wyższy, więc… – Nie miał wewnętrznego imperatywu dołożenia się do tej bożonarodzeniowej wesołości, jednak nie chciał też patrzeć jak nieszczęsny podpalacz spada z drabiny.

– **Hudda! –** Mieszkaniec azbestowego wdzianka z zadowoleniem pokazał mu haczyk znajdujący się na środku stropu, który najwyraźniej upatrzył sobie jako miejsce do powieszenia dekoracji.

Osobiście nie był przesadnie przywiązany do obchodzenia Świąt. Owszem, kiedy był jeszcze dzieciakiem i mieszkał z rodzicami, miało to swój urok, jednak od tego czasu jego życie się mocno zmieniło. Był zdecydowanie samotnym wilkiem, który nigdzie nie zagrzewał zbyt długo miejsca i nie miał ani powodów do celebrowania takich okazji, ani też towarzystwa, w którym mógłby to robić. Koniec końców, już od dawna jego jedynym sposobem obchodzenia Gwiazdki było kupowanie butelki szkockiej, którą zaczynał opróżniać w Wigilię a kończył w Nowy Rok.

– Och, wyszło lepiej, niż to sobie mogłem wyobrazić. – Usłyszał od progu głos agenta: – Pyro, _c'est fantastique_ 1, nie sądziłem, że masz aż tak wielki talent!

Asasyn szczerze wątpił w to, że wywiadowca nie ma absolutnie _nic_ wspólnego z tą jakże niespodziewaną zmianą wystroju (jeśli to nie ozdóbki były w tamtej paczce, to Solly jest Cesarzową Bizancjum), jednak nie zamierzał ujawniać swych wątpliwości tańcząc na niespecjalnie stabilnej drabinie. Znał lepsze sposoby na trafienie do Respawn Roomu niż skręcenie karku po upadku przy wieszaniu świątecznych ozdóbek.

– Teraz brakuje jedynie choinki, jednak na to jeszcze trochę za wcześnie. – Francuz przeszedł się po pomieszczeniu, po czym stanął przy strzlecu: – To miłe, że też dałeś się wciągnąć, ale nie zabieraj Pyro całej radości.

– Ja tylko… – Chciał się jakoś usprawiedliwić, jednak ostatecznie zmienił swoją wypowiedź w niezrozumiały pomruk, wiedząc, że cokolwiek powie tak ostanie użyte przeciwko niemu.

– Pozwól, że ci przytrzymam drabinę. – Zamaskowany najemnik chwycił aluminiowy stelaż: – Nie chcemy, żebyś nam spadł, _mon_ _aide de Santa_ 2.

Australijczyk zamarł na chwilę. Coś w pozycji w jakiej stał Szpieg, w jego delikatnym, ni to zadziornym, ni ciepłym uśmiechu oraz spojrzeniu stalowoszarych oczu sprawiło, że biedny Snajper nagle i niespodziewanie uświadomił sobie dziwną rzecz. Prawdopodobnie uciekłby z Viaductu już dawno temu, wygnany stąd mrozem, śniegiem, wiatrem i innymi mało przyjemnymi cechami tej okropnie nieprzystępnej bazy, jednak nigdy nawet tego nie rozważał. Dlaczego? Ponieważ wolał mieć szansę obcowania z tym konkretnym agentem, niż grzać tyłek w cieple południa. Po raz pierwszy w życiu miał kogoś na kształt przyjaciela, którego obecność potrafiła mu wynagrodzić nawet to, co w innych okolicznościach go wkurzało wręcz niemiłosiernie. Chciał zostać w tym dziwnym miejscu ponieważ _on_ tutaj był. I, co w tym wszystkim najdziwniejsze, nie chciał przed taką relacją uciekać. Naprawdę nie przeszkadzało mu to, że się przywiąże do drugiego człowieka na tyle, by był on ważniejszy od jego prywatnego komfortu.

– Coś się stało, _mon ami_? – Wywiadowca przyjrzał mu się z zainteresowaniem.

– Och, nic. – Wzruszył ramionami, stawiając obie stopy na ziemi: – Po prostu… Hej, czy tylko ja to słyszę?

Cała trója zamilkła, starając się wyłowić z porannej ciszy jakikolwiek dźwięk poza naturalnym szmerem maszynerii utrzymującej bazę przy życiu, jednak wreszcie do ich uszu dotarło echo radosnego śpiewu.

– _Szkot, co go zew natury zbudził…_ – Z łatwością rozpoznali zachrypnięty ryk lokalnego specjalisty od materiałów wybuchowych.

– _Ku drzewom się zatoczył. –_ Wtórował mu bardziej melodyjny głos zwiadowcy.

No tak, bo cóż innego ta dwójka mogła śpiewać? Generalnie nie było takiej możliwości, by gdzieś siedzieli razem dłużej niż godzinę i nie dojrzeli do podzielenia się tym nieśmiertelnym szlagierem z resztą zespołu, zupełnie, jakby nie byli w stanie się znudzić ciągłym go wykonywaniem.

– _Za krzunami uniósł był kilt…_ – Cyklop najwyraźniej się zbliżał i był już w korytarzu.

– _I aż się zagapił. –_ Scout wydawał się być w dobrym stanie, zważywszy na fakt, jak głośno śpiewał.

– Nigdy nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek zatęsknię za ich fałszowaniem – przyznał agent i przechylił głowę. Dopiero teraz było po nim widać, że mimo wszystko trochę się martwił ich nieobecnością, jednak asasyn był ostatnią osobą, która by śmiała wygłaszać na ten temat jakikolwiek komentarz.

– _Zdumionym głosem rzecze…_

– _Do tego co, miał przed łoczyma…_

– Jak na kogoś, kto spędził noc podczas zawiei w górach zdecydowanie mają za dużo energii. – Snajper prychnął z rozbawieniem i poprawił okulary.

– _Chopie nie wim, dzie żeś był…_ – Grenadier, z właściwą sobie delikatnością kopniakiem otworzył drzwi do świetlicy i wparował niczym pijak do baru (co wcale tak bezpodstawnym porównaniem nie było).

– _Aleś chyba zdobył…_ Co jest, kurwa? – Biegacz, który dosłownie deptał po piętach swego nadspodziewanie pogodnego kompana, wbił zdumione spojrzenie w wystrój sali i chyba po raz pierwszy, odkąd strzelec przybył do bazy, młodemu zabrakło słów.

– No takiego powitania to żem się nie spodziewał… – Demoman wyprostował się i poprawił czapkę, jakby to mogło w czymkolwiek pomóc.

– Co się tutaj vyprawia?

Medyk wszedł do pomieszczenia z drugimi drzwiami i, podobnie jak swoi poprzednicy, zamarł w bezruchu na dobre kilka sekund, jakby nie wiedział, na co w pierwszej kolejności powinien zareagować. W końcu jednak doszedł do siebie na tyle, by odzyskać głos i zdolność konstruowania zdań w powszechnie znanym języku.

– Ponievaż na razie nie jestem v stanie v pełni skomentować… Tego. – Zatoczył ręką krąg, najwyraźniej mając na myśli pokój jako taki: – Przejdę do innych sprav. Scout…

– Jestem cały, zdrowy, ciepło ubrany i…

– Ty dziki, bezmyślny, narvany chłopaku, coś ty sobie myślał?! – Chirurg przypadł do młodzieńca, chwycił go za ramiona i potrząsnął nim nieco zbyt gwałtownie: – Czy choć raz przeszło ci przez ten ptasi móżdżek, co ty v ogóle vyprawiasz? Mogłeś zginąć, mogłeś się jeszcze bardziej pochorovać, mogłeś się zgubić, mogłeś…

– Na wypadek, gdybyś się nie zdążył połapać, to w jego języku oznacza „martwiłem się o ciebie”. – Snajper przewrócił oczami, nieco zniecierpliwiony brakiem umiejętności lekarza do przekazywania tego, co rzeczywiście ma na myśli.

– Ok… – Zwiadowca wydawał się być jednocześnie trochę przestraszony i rozbawiony: – Um, doktorze, myślę, że możesz przestać mną potrząsać, bo zaraz mi coś w karku strzeli.

– Nie rób tego nigdy vięcej. – Lekarz zaprzestał testowania giętkości kręgosłupa swego najmłodszego pacjenta i popatrzył na niego z ulgą wypisaną na twarzy.

– Dobra, dobra… – Chłopak wyraźnie był w coraz lepszym nastroju, jednak pewnie podświadomie czuł, że śmianie się eskulapowi prosto w twarz nie będzie najlepszym pomysłem: – Daj mi się jakoś ogarnąć, zaraz mi pot będzie po dupsku spływał.

Asasyn uważnie obserwował wychodzących ze świetlicy przyjaciół, lekko marszcząc przy tym brwi. Pozornie wyglądali tak samo jak zwykle – roześmiani, zadowoleni z życia mimo tarapatów, z których dopiero co się jakimś cudem wygrzebali, a jednak dziwnie inni. Starali się na wszelki wypadek sobie nawzajem zbyt intensywnie nie przyglądać, między nimi było zaskakująco dużo wolnej przestrzeni, choć zwykle jeden dyndał drugiemu na ramieniu, a gdy jakimś cudem jeden zawiesił wzrok na drugim, wyglądał na dziwnie zaniepokojonego. Strzelcowi niespecjalnie się to podobało, jednak, ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu, wywiadowca wyglądał na więcej niż zadowolonego.

– Ty coś wiesz – zagadnął Francuza, gdy pozostali członkowie drużyny zaczęli się schodzić na śniadanie i zrobił się szum, w którym można było ukryć dyskretną rozmowę.

– Nic nie wiem. Ale swoje podejrzenia mam. – Szpieg aż zatarł ręce z uciechy: – I wszystko wskazuje na to, że sprawy idą po mojej myśli.

* * *

Po dokonaniu na Scoucie przeglądu (wiedział, że nie jest on niezbędny, jednak nie zaznałby spokoju, gdyby się nie upewnił, co do jego stanu zdrowia), Medyk odkrył, że w zasadzie nie ma nic sensownego do roboty. Albo inaczej – gdyby się postarał, pewnie by sobie jakieś zajęcie znalazł, jednak nie miał serca siadać do papierkowej roboty albo po raz kolejny sprzątać gabinetu. Tak naprawdę na niewiele rzeczy miał teraz ochotę, nawet lektura „Pierścienia Nibelungów” dość szybko go znużyła i odkrył, że po raz piąty czyta ten sam akapit. Zniecierpliwiony tym dziwnym stanem swego umysłu, doktor odłożył ukochaną książkę na miejsce i postanowił się przejść po bazie, jednak, ku jego ogromnemu poirytowaniu, to również okazało się być dość… Nudne. Szpieg prawdopodobnie układał plan przejęcia władzy nad światem (albo to sugerował dobywający się z jego pokoju szatański chichot), Snajper odmrażał sobie tyłek na codziennym, choć nieco spóźnionym obchodzie bazy, zwiadowca został zaprzęgnięty przez Pyro do pomocy przy pieczeniu ciastek, Demo i Żołnierz siedzieli w swojej ulubionej kanciapie (i lepiej było nie wnikać w ten temat), Inżynier grzebał przy bezpiecznikach, żeby się upewnić, że sieć elektryczna wytrzyma świąteczną iluminację, a Heavy… NIE. _Jego_ nie będzie szukał. Dla swojego i jego dobra powinien jak ognia unikać spędzania z nim wolnego czasu.

– Doktorze.

**Scheiße…**

– Tak? – Starał się nadać swojej twarzy tak obojętny wyraz, jak tylko było to fizycznie możliwe.

– Idziesz ze mną.

To nawet nie była prośba, jedynie stwierdzenie faktu. Rosjanin był w stu procentach przekonany, iż lekarz z nim pójdzie i nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy pytaniem go o zdanie. Nie trudno się domyślić, że chirurga rozsierdziło to niesamowicie, bowiem nie życzył sobie być traktowany tak, jakby już ich małą batalię przegrał. Owszem, było to na obecnym etapie niemalże nieuniknione, jednakże nie należało do kategorii faktów dokonanych!

– A niby dokąd? – Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i rzucił mu znad okularów krytyczne spojrzenie.

– Do świetlicy.

Och. Miejsce publiczne. Nie, żeby stanowiło to jakąkolwiek tarczę obronną, jednak… Nie, w żaden, nawet najmniejszy sposób nie niwelowało to potencjalnego niebezpieczeństwa. Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze.

– A celem? – Podjął kolejną próbę, przybierając jeszcze bardziej niezadowolony wyraz twarzy.

– Musisz potrzymać mi drzwi.

Słowianin dalej wykazywał się anielską wręcz cierpliwością, jednak jego ton wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że nie jest w nastroju na droczenie się w nieskończoność. Chirurg w zamyśleniu lekko przekrzywił głowę, czekając, aż chęć rozwikłania zagadki stojącej za jakże lakonicznymi wypowiedziami olbrzyma mu minie, jednak, niestety, ostatecznie ciekawość zwyciężyła. Z pewnym westchnieniem powlókł się za swym kolosalnym towarzyszem, spodziewając się najgorszego (cokolwiek by to konkretnie nie miało być). I tak oto, w ten jakże niespodziewany sposób szlag trafił wszystkie solenne postanowienie eskulapa.

Na miejscu dosłownie stanął jak wryty, widząc tarasujące korytarz najprawdziwsze pianino. Owszem, było pokryte dosyć grubą warstwą kurzu, gdzieniegdzie zarysowane zaś jeden bok znaczyły ślady spalenizny, jednak niewątpliwie był to instrument muzyczny. Skąd u licha się wziął w bazie RED? A cholera go wie! Prawdopodobnie w tych magazynach są szczątki Arki Przymierza, albo nawet zwłoki Lenina, więc czemu by nie miało się tam znaleźć zwykłe, pospolite pianino? Właściwe pytanie, jakie należało w tym momencie zadać, brzmiało: po co Heavy je stamtąd wywlókł?

– Trzymaj drzwi, to je wepchnę. – Rosjanin złapał chordofon i popatrzył wyczekująco na swego towarzysza.

– Nie mam pojęcia, po co ci ono, ale skoro sobie życzysz. – Doktor przewrócił oczami i westchnął ciężko, chwytając masywne skrzydło: – Przecież na pevno jest rozstrojone.

– Dam se radę. – Olbrzym sprawnie popchnął obiekt ich rozmowy i ustawił go pod jedną ze ścian: – No, gotowe.

– Potrafisz stroić pianina? – Lekarz przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie.

Odpowiedzi na to pytanie nie uzyskał, bowiem kolos w zadumie zaczął uderzać palcami w klawisze sponiewieranego czasem i niekorzystnymi warunkami przechowywania instrumentu, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Wyglądał na niezwykle zaaferowanego, zupełnie jakby miał przed sobą najnowszy model swojego ukochanego miniguna, a nie coś tak… Nieszkodliwego. Rzadko poza misją na jego twarzy malował się obraz tak bezgranicznego zachwytu i zainteresowania, dlatego też chirurg mimo wszystko poprzyglądał mu się przez chwilę, zanim zacisnął pięści i skierował swe kroki ku wyjściu z sali.

* * *

Demoman nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, skąd wiedział, że Żołnierz jest czymś zdenerwowany. Po prostu wiedział. Zwykle w takich sprawach Szkot zdawał się na swój zwykle niezawodny instynkt i jeśli wewnętrzne przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że z Jane jest coś nie tak, bez pytania jedną ręką chwytał wojaka, drugą flachę i z tym zestawem szedł do meli… Eee… magazynu. Sam kompletnie nie był w nastroju na picie, jednak Doe powinien się naprać jak najszybciej, inaczej będzie musiał myśleć, a to żadnemu z nich nigdy nie wychodziło na dobre.

Solly był w połowie pierwszej szklanki, kiedy swojemu towarzyszowi rzucił spod hełmu dziwne, niemalże przerażone i pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. Cyklop nic nie powiedział, jedynie uniósł brwi, zachęcając go do rozwinięcia tej jakże rozbudowanej wypowiedzi.

– Nie zostawiaj mnie z nim więcej samego. – Wteran wydawał się być naprawdę w rozsypce: – Jest coraz gorzej!

– Wisz, ni mogie cię pilnować caluśki dzionek. Byś mnie chopie w końcu zaciukał. – Bombardier powoli pokręcił głową: – Poza tym, do tej pory koś dobrze ci szło dawanie czed nim drapaka. Co się zmieniło?

– Nie mam już do tego siły – westchnął wiarus, zdejmując hełm i kładąc go na blacie.

– No, to może jest znak, że cza się w końcu poddać.

– Prawdziwy Amerykanin nigdy się nie poddaje! Jak prawdziwi mężczyźni walczymy do koń…

– Tak, wim, wim. – Góral przewrócił okiem i westchnął ciężko, mając nadzieję, że starczy mu cierpliwości: – Winc nazwijmy to rozejmem. Albo zawieszeniem broni, jak tam se kcesz. Ale cosik ci powim, bo taka juże moja dola jako twego czyjaciela. Albo mu powisz, co es na rzeczy, albo ja to zrobię za ciebie, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będzie płacz i zgrzytanie zębów, po którym to _ja_ ci będę musiał znowu ratować rzyć.

– Nie odważysz się… – Żołnierz rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie: – Jeśli to zrobisz, będziesz żałował, że kiedykol…

– Słuchaj no mie, mam po dziurki w nosie tego czywego romansu, winc nawet jeśli mam potem se z dupska wyciungać dżazgi twojej sapierki, koś to zniesę. – Dolał mu brandy: – Ale ciebie w takim stanie dłużej nie szczymam.

– Co cię stary ugryzło? – Wojak popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Ty! Ty mie żeś był kuźwa ługryzł z tymi swoimi durnymi sugestyjami o mie i młodym. – Demoman machnął ręką tak zamaszyście, że mało nie strącił flaszki ze stołu: – Ty wisz, co ja tera we łbie mam?!

Jane popatrzył na niego z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem niż do tej pory, wyraźnie zastanawiając się nad tym, jak ująć swą myśl w słowa tak, by nie doprowadzić do ostateczności już i tak rozsierdzonego Szkota. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że na obecnym etapie trzeźwości krasomówstwa mu nie starczy i z determinacją wlał w siebie zawartość stojącej przed nim szklanki. Gdy przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po jego wnętrznościach, podjął kolejną próbę.

– Czemu cię to aż tak drażni?

– No ja zara go jebnę. – Cyklop wzniósł oko ku niebu i popatrzył błagalnie na sufit, czekając stamtąd jakiegoś objawienia: – A czemu nie miałoby?! Czy to w łogóle łogarniasz, co est grane? To mój czyjaciel!

– Ponoć wiele związków zaczyna się od tego etapu.

– Ta, tyle, że MOJE, jako to żeś był łaskaw piknie łokreślić, „zwiunzki”, kuńczą się raczej zamaszystym kopem w kalendorz, winc dziękuję, ale postoję. – Grenadier przejechał ręką po głowie, poprawiając wiecznie tam obecną czapkę: – Poza tym to _dzieciak_!

– Jest młodszy od ciebie o zaledwie cztery lata. – Doe dolał sobie i od razu wypił: – Poza tym dwudziestosiedmioletni facet to żaden dzieciak.

– I jest chopem!

– Tu akurat nie widzę najmniejszego problemu.

Miłośnik eksplozji przez chwilę patrzył na swego towarzysza z mieszaniną bezbrzeżnego zdumienia i nienawiści. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy i że padło to z ust tego konkretnego osobnika. Miał szczerą ochotę jebnąć mu tak mocno, że będzie się musiał jeszcze ze trzy razy zrespawnować, żeby wyleczyć wszystkie siniaki, jednak jakimś cudem się pohamował.

– Piknie. Czyli jak jak bym miał teges z faciem, to spoko-maloko a jak ty, to za nic w świcie!? – Ze złością rąbnął pięścią w stół: – Czyś ty był w ogóle siebie słyszoł?!

Żołnierz natychmiast się zamknął, udając, że nie ma pojęcia, o co jego rozmówcy chodzi, jednak nawet siebie nabrać nie zdołał. Stało się, powiedział to na głos i nie było już odwrotu. Choć raz w swoim życiu przyznał, że związek z drugim mężczyzną nie zasługuje na natychmiastowe potępienie i miał na to wiarygodnego, bo dla odmiany kompletnie trzeźwego świadka. Przerażony tym odkryciem chwycił się za głowę i walnął czołem w stół, jęcząc przy tym, jakby go kto w słabiznę butem potraktował.

– Co ja mam teraz zrobić?

– Też bym kcioł takie pytanie zadać i dostać łodpowiedź – westchnął grenadier. – Jeśli ci doradzę, cobyś chociaż spróbował pojechać z nim na rodeo, to też powinienem młodemu wsadzić Szkota pod kilt, ale to nie wchodzi w grę.

– Czemu?

– A nie podałem dostatecznej liczby powodów? – Popatrzył na Jane jak na idiotę: – Estem beznadziejny w te sprawy, do tej pory koś mie wyłuncznie kobitki kręciły i zamierzam czy tym pozostać, a ponadto, nie wim, czyś był do tej pory zauważył, ale kurna ni każdy facio w tej bazie est zainteresowany spaniem z chopami.

– Jesteśmy w czarnej dupie.

– Nie, tam cię sobie zdecydowanie nie życzę. – Demoman palnął go po łbie.

Ale przyznać mu rację musiał. Kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma myśleć o tym wszystkim. Lubił Scouta, naprawdę, uważał go za fantastycznego kompana, uwielbiał spędzać czas w jego towarzystwie i, przede wszystkim, za nic w świecie nie chciał go skrzywdzić. To całkiem normalne uczucia względem kogoś, z kim się tyle siedzi nad kuflem cydru oraz łazi tam, gdzie nikt normalny nawet by nie splunął. Nie ma w tym nic złego. Ale chęć porwania go w ramiona i zachowania tam, dawno zapomniane pragnienie bliskości drugiego ciała – tego konkretnego ciała – oraz inne, mniej lub bardziej intymne pragnienia były już czymś, co nie każdemu musi się spodobać. A już tym bardziej młodemu zwiadowcy, który zdaje się gustować jedynie w kobie… Nie! Moment! Chłopak się nigdy nie może o tym dowiedzieć. Nie, nie, nie… Już sam fakt, że Szkop złamał daną sobie obietnicę i w ogóle się do młodego _zbliżał_ był sam w sobie zły, a TAKIE próby?! No chyba rozum postradał. Już zapomniał, co się stało ostatnim razem? Naprawdę mu mało? Jeszcze jedną osobę chce do grobu złożyć zanim się nauczy?

Wiedział, że takie postanowienie jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Dla nich obu. On sam nie przeżyje kolejnego dramatu i pewnie w końcu, tak jak Solly, zapomni, że jest w stanie kogoś w ogóle pożądać. A biegacz będzie bezpieczny i nawet nie przyjdzie mu do głowy, że w ogóle mogło mu coś grozić. A więc dlaczego podjęcie tej decyzji było aż takie trudne, a gdy wreszcie tego dokonał, w jego klatce piersiowej pod mostkiem zalęgła się bolesna gula, która zdawała się chcieć zmiażdżyć mu serce?

Nie dane mu było niestety dokończyć owych rozważań, bowiem w tym momencie drzwi do magazynu otworzyły się gwałtownie i stanął w nich nie kto inny, jak wściekły niczym osa pałkarz, któremu zza ramienia wyglądał jak zwykle enigmatyczny Inżynier. Bostończyk przedstawiał sobą obraz bezgranicznej furii i niemalże słychać było, jak krew się w nim ze złości gotuje.

_Ło jasna chłoliera…_

* * *

Scout miał… mieszane odczucia. Do tej pory nie musiał się nigdy nad niczym przesadnie długo zastanawiać, teraz zaś tematów wymagających przemyślenia miał aż za wiele i nie wiedział, od czego powinien zacząć. Na domiar złego Pyro zaciągnął go do pomocy w kuchni, co w zasadzie wykluczało prowadzenie jakichkolwiek rozważań, ponieważ, jeśli chciał zachować pełen zestaw palców, naprawdę musiał skupić się na tym, co robi.

– Jesteś pewien, że to nie za wcześnie na pieczenie czegokolwiek? – Z niechęcią zawiązał na sobie czerwony fartuch kuchenny z wizerunkiem Św. Mikołaja.

– **Hudda-hudda!**

– Ja wiem, że piernik to może długo leżeć, no ale bez przesady…

Tak naprawdę usiłował się wykręcić od wycinania ciastek, żeby gdzieś sobie cichutko w kąciku móc wszystko co się mu we łbie dzieje ogarnąć, a nie z troski o świeżość wypieków, jednak nie miał śmiałości powiedzieć tego prosto w filtr komuś, kto mógł go spopielić w ramach okazywania swego niezadowolenia. Ostatecznie zwiadowca musiał się pogodzić z powierzonym mu zajęciem i wziąć za robotę, choć naturalnie czynił to niemalże ostentacyjnie.

Nie zajmował się niczym podobnym od… Cholera, to chyba było ze sto lat temu jak nie więcej. Już ledwie pamiętał jak wszyscy – on, rodzice i jego bracia – kręcili się po domu, czyniąc niezbędne przygotowania do Bożego Narodzenia. Ojciec trzepał dywany i mył sztućce, chłopaki sprzątali chałupę, a on sam siedział z matką w kuchni i pomagał w pieczeniu ciasteczek, które później wieszali na choince. Owszem, nigdy im się nie przelewało i nie mogli nawet marzyć o takich Świętach, jakie pokazywano w telewizji, ale przynajmniej spędzali czas razem. Aż do…

Poczuł, jak zaciska mu się gardło. Nie, zdecydowanie nie chciał _tego_ pamiętać, jednak nie miał wyboru – przykre wspomnienia zawsze odpędzają te dobre i nijak nie da się ich usunąć. Są jak plamy na fotografiach, które stopniowo zaciemniają obraz i nie pozwalają im ujawnić swej prawdziwej postaci. Dlatego też za każdym razem, gdy wracał myślami do rodzinnego Bostonu, żałował, że w ogóle sobie o domu przypomniał. Mimo wielu lat w sumie beztroskiego dzieciństwa miejsce to kojarzyło mu się wyłącznie z bólem, strachem i poczuciem bezradności chłopca zbyt małego, by ktokolwiek zwrócił uwagę na jego nieme błagania o pomoc.

– **Hudda!**

– Hm? – Na chwilę powrócił do rzeczywistości i zauważył, że usilnie próbuje wyciąć gwiazdkę ze stolnicy: – Ups. Sorasy.

Generalnie, odkąd zaczął pracować dla RED, nie celebrował Bożego Narodzenia, wszyscy po prostu mówili sobie bez większego przekonania „Wesołych Świąt”, po czym wracali do swoich codziennych zajęć, udając, że to taki sam dzień jak każdy inny. Jemu nawet to odpowiadało – nie przypominało mu to o domu i tym, co tam po sobie pozostawił. Dlatego też niesamowicie wręcz cieszył się z takiego nastawienia drużyny w Kong King i podobnie cenił je sobie tutaj. Niestety, wszystko wskazywało na to, że Pyro (prawdopodobnie za namową samego diabła) postanowił zerwać niepisaną umowę i mimo wszystko zorganizować Gwiazdkę z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

_Szlag._

– **Hudda-hudda-hudda?**

– O nie stary, na robienie łańcucha choinkowego mnie NIE naciągniesz. – Biegacz zaprotestował na widok stosu kolorowego papieru, który mieszkaniec azbestowego kombinezonu rozłożył przed nim na stole w świetlicy, gdy wreszcie wyrwali się z kuchni: – Ile ja według ciebie mam lat? Pięć?

Najwyraźniej za bardzo się nie pomylił, bowiem lokalny piroman bez słowa wręczył mu nożyczki i usiadł na drugim krześle, przystępując do wycinania kolorowych pasków. Młodzieniec westchnął ciężko, czując, że nie ma sposobu na ucieczkę i wprawdzie niechętnie, ale w końcu zabrał się do roboty. Na szczęście akurat to zajęcie nie wymagało od niego spożytkowania całej pamięci operacyjnej i mógł sobie wreszcie pozwolić na dumanie o sprawach nie cierpiących zwłoki. Na swoją zgubę, niestety. Bo z myślenia o Demo nic dobrego wyniknąć nie mogło.

Wydarzyło się… _Coś_. Nie wiedział co konkretnie, ale na pewno sprawił to, że towarzystwo Szkota stało się dziwnie niekomfortowe. Niby nadal byli kumplami, śpiewali wniebogłosy i śmiali się do rozpuku, ale Scout nijak nie potrafił zapomnieć. Nie był w stanie do siebie odegnać nagłego nawrotu lęku i bólu, które zagościły w jego sercu podczas wizyty w magazynie, prześladowały go i uparcie kaleczyły, jakby jego umysł dopiero teraz pojął, że cyklop nie jest do końca dobrym i bezproblemowym człowiekiem. Niby od samego początku mówili mu to dosłownie wszyscy, ale jakoś wcześniej tego nie zauważył. Albo nie chciał zauważyć. Jednak co z tym zrobić? Z jednej strony naprawdę wierzył grenadierowi, że był dla niego tak brutalny tylko po to, by go zniechęcić do towarzyszenia mu podczas niebezpiecznych wypraw, jednak nieprzyjemne przeżycia zwiadowcy sprawiły, że za każdym razem, gdy podnoszono na niego rękę, w jego sercu rodziło się coś strasznego, co bardzo trudno mu było w sobie zdusić. Demo nie chciał go skrzywdzić. Demo nie chciał go zranić. Demo nie chciał go zabić. Demo… Miał bardzo dziwny sposób okazywania swojej troski a co za tym idzie – ktoś mu bardzo, ale to poważnie zaszkodził na mózg. Każdy, kto się tak zachowuje, musi nosić w sobie coś strasznego i stracić choć jedną bliską mu osobę…

Cały ten mętlik był jednak niczym, w porównaniu do drugiej sprawy, o której biegacz również nie potrafił zapomnieć. Już drugi raz jego ciało, gdy tylko napotkało dogodną ku temu okazję, przywarło do bombardiera tak mocno, jak to jest tylko fizycznie możliwe. Gdyby jeszcze jedynie szukało ciepła, chłopak pewnie by to jakoś przeżył, ale niestety wiedział, czego jego zdradziecka powłoka fizyczna pragnie – bliskości, spokoju i czułości, jakie może ofiarować tylko drugi człowiek. W ramionach Demomana czuł się dziwnie bezpiecznie, jakby po raz pierwszy od wielu lat znalazł się w objęciach osoby, która go kocha.

– No żesz kuźwa! – syknął, gdy przyciął sobie palec nożyczkami i poplamił krwią jasnożółty papier.

– **Hudda-hudda-hudda?**

– Nie, on mi prędzej w ramach reprymendy rękę amputuje, niż nałoży plaster. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– **Hudda-hudda, Hudda-hudda!**

– To był sarkazm, mamrocie. – Bostończyk zaczął ostrożnie ssać ranę, żeby zatamować krwotok.

Inna niewygodna sprawa związana ze Szkotem, to jego pijaństwo. Do tej pory niespecjalnie mu ono przeszkadzało, w końcu nie raz i nie dwa nawalili się jak świnie tylko po to, by następnego dnia się obudzić z kacem gigantem, jednak TO nie było to samo. Wieczór pełen uciech, to jedno, a siedzenie parę dni i chlanie na umór było… Przerażające. Chore. Wynaturzone. Człowiek nie powinien robić czegoś takiego ani sobie, ani innym. Pałkarza niesamowicie to uwierało i po prostu nie był już w stanie przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Zwłaszcza, że był przekonany, iż cyklop teraz też siedzi w magazynie i razem z Żołnierzem doprowadza się do stanu, w jakim żadna istota znaleźć się nigdy nie powinna. Samo myślenie o tym sprawiało, że Scout zaczynał się dusić. Nie chciał, żeby coś takiego miało miejsce. Nie chciał po raz kolejny oglądać swojego przyjaciela w takim stanie. Nie, no po prostu nie!

Wstał od stołu tak gwałtownie, że Pyro aż podskoczył i pisnął cicho, podobnie jak gmerający przy gniazdku Inżynier. Jedynie majstrujący przy pianinie Heavy jak zwykle zachował stoicki spokój, rzucając chłopakowi pełne politowania spojrzenie.

– Młody, coś nie tak? – Mechanik podszedł do niego i przyjrzał mu się uważnie, poprawiając przy tym gumową rękawicę chroniącą Gunslingera.

– Oni znowu chleją! – odpowiedział, niejasno zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że bardziej mówi do siebie niż do Teksańczyka.

– No wiesz… Są dorośli i mają prawo robić ze sobą, co tylko zechcą…

– Nie! – młody prychnął z oburzeniem i żwawym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Nie zgadzam się. Nie pozwolę mu!

Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nikt z obecnych nie dał rady odgadnąć, co konkretnie ma na myśli, jednak w tej chwili biegacza kompletnie to nie obchodziło. Trzeba było działać. Teraz! Natychmiast! Zaaferowało go do tego stopnia, że w pierwszej chwili nie zwrócił uwagi, iż wynalazca podążył za nim i zauważył jego obecność dopiero wtedy, gdy razem stanęli przed drzwiami magazynu. Obaj mieli równie zdeterminowane miny i ponure spojrzenia ludzi gotowych na wszystko (choć przez gogle mechanika nie można było być tego w stu procentach pewnym), co młodzieńca z jednej strony dziwiło, z drugiej zaś podnosiło na duchu.

– Wiesz, że to może być nieprzyjemne? – Inżynier powiedział to z pewnym niepokojem człowieka wystarczająco doświadczonego przez życie, by nie chcieć być świadkiem przedwczesnego końca młodzieńczej beztroski.

– Wiem. – Przełknął ślinę i poruszył niespokojnie ramionami, aż usłyszał ciche pyknięcie w uszkodzonym dawno, dawno temu barku: – Zróbmy to.

Zdecydowanym ruchem otworzył drzwi i bez słowa wszedł sprężystym krokiem do środka, starając się przynajmniej wyglądać na pewnego siebie. Od razu uderzył go w nos smród alkoholu zarówno rozlanego jak i przetrawionego, co jedynie wzmocniło jego już i tak niemalże stalową determinację. Tak jak się spodziewał, obaj delikwenci znajdowali się przy stole – Demo opierał brodę o blat i patrzył na przybyszów baranim wzrokiem, zaś wojak bezwstydnie leżał na meblu i zakrywał głowę rękoma, zastępując masywnymi przedramionami znajdujący się przed jego nosem hełm. Biegacz szybko policzył butelki po brandy (trzy) i, zamiast się uspokoić, rozsierdził się jeszcze bardziej.

– Koniec. Zabawy – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby i podszedł do nieszczęsnych biesiadników.

– Chopie, coś ty… – Szkot, widząc, że chłopak podszedł do stołu, wyciągnął rękę, żeby pochwycić przed nim chociaż jedną z pozostałych butelek, jednak młody najemnik go ubiegł. – Hej!

– Engie, zabierz Solly'ego, facet ma chyba dosyć. – Pałkarz zignorował cyklopa i zaczął zbierać pozostałe flaszki.

– Dasz sobie radę, synu? – Mechanik zaskakująco sprawnie przerzucił sobie przez ramię półprzytomnego mężczyznę.

Scout w odpowiedzi skinął mu głową i wrócił do sprzątania, za nic mając protesty grenadiera. Inżynier wyszedł wraz ze swą zdobyczą, zostawiając przyjaciół samym sobie.

– Chopie, co w ciebie wstąpiło?! – Góral wreszcie wstał: – Coś cię w dupę było ugryzło?!

– TO mnie ugryzło! – Bostończyk zatoczył ręką szeroki krąg: – To, jak siedzisz i chlejesz na umór, ty cholerny menelu!

– To ci kutwa refleksu cza pogratulować. – Demo skrzyżował ręce na piersi: – Koś do tej pory ci to kumpletnie było wisiało!

– Ale już nie wisi! – Chłopak rąbnął pięścią w stół tak mocno, że aż się szklanki poprzewracały: – I ci kurwa więcej na to nie pozwolę, rozumiesz?!

– Nie drzyj gnoju ryja! Ni esseś moją żoną, cobym takie fochy znosił!

I z jakiegoś powodu to jedno zdanie przegięło pałę goryczy. Młodzieniec błyskawicznie zacisnął dłoń w kułak i sprzedał Szkotowi solidną fangę w nos, wydając przy tym z siebie bojowy okrzyk. Gdy zaskoczony cyklop zatoczył się do tyłu, zwiadowca nie marnował czasu i rzucił się na niego, z impetem powalając przeciwnika na ziemię. Tutaj miłośnik eksplozji trochę oprzytomniał – rąbnął go czołem w łuk brwiowy, po czym zrzucił z siebie lekko ogłuszonego kolegę i chwiejnie wstał na nogi. Scout również się poderwał z podłogi i posunął mu z bara, jednak za mało ważył, by ta zagrywka rzeczywiście coś dała, gdy nie brał przeciwnika z zaskoczenia. Korzystając z okazji, bombardier chwycił go za ramiona i, obracając się dookoła własnej osi, popchnął drugiego najemnika na ścianę, chcąc mu tym samym nieco ograniczyć mobilność. Chłopak jednak nie pozwolił się zapędzić w kozi róg i, gdy tylko Demoman się do niego zbliżył, poczęstował go zdrowym kopniakiem w piszczel, a następnie podciął. Po chwili znów obaj tarzali się po zimnym betonie, lejąc się przy tym bez opamiętania, drąc coraz bardziej zakrwawione ubrania i dysząc ciężko jak podczas bitwy. Wreszcie Szkotowi udało się przyszpilić biegacza do podłogi i tam go spacyfikować.

– Weź się do kuźwy nyndzy łuspokój! – Cyklop pochylił się nad leżącym pod nim na plecach pałkarzem: – Co w ciebie było wstąpiło?!

– Puszczaj! – Młody, jeśli nadal oddychał, rzadko był w stanie uznać swoją porażkę i to był właśnie jeden z tych przypadków: – Kurwa, puść mnie, ale to już!

– Chopie, czestań się rzucać!

– Nie! Nie pozwolę ci! Nie pozwolę ci się tak narąbać nigdy więcej! – Szarpnął się z całej siły, jednak zamiast się uwolnić, jedynie sobie dodatkowo uszkodził już i tak mocno sponiewierany bark: – Nie pozwolę…

Chwyt grenadiera zelżał, jednak, zanim Scout zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, stało się coś… Niespodziewanego. Co najmniej. Demoman pochylił się nad nim jeszcze niżej i, zamykając zdrowe (aczkolwiek podbite) oko, przyłożył swoje wargi do ust zaskoczonego zwiadowcy. Biegacz w pierwszej chwili zbaraniał kompletnie, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić. Po chwili jednak jego ciało doszło do wniosku, że czas na myślenie właśnie się skończył i będzie teraz robiło to, na co ma ochotę, nie pytając się więcej rozsądku o zdanie. Młodociany najemnik wydał z siebie cichy pomruk i zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek, przekrzywiając głowę, by ich napuchnięte i wciąż krwawiące nosy się ze sobą nie zderzały. Zaledwie skrawkiem świadomości zarejestrował fakt, że Szkot go przestał przygniatać do podłogi i, opierając ciężar swego ciała na przedramieniu, jedną dłoń wsunął mu pod potylicę, bawiąc się krótkimi włosami, drugą zaś zacisnął na jego boku w okolicach pasa, jednak rękom Bostończyka nawet ten drobny impuls wystarczył, by również zacząć wędrować w inne miejsce, aż wreszcie poczuły pod opuszkami łopatki drugiego mężczyzny. Cyklop mruknął i poruszył się pod ciepłym dotykiem, coraz bardziej napierając na usta leżącego pod nim kolegi, nakłaniając go tym samym do rozchylenia warg. Z każdą sekundą pocałunek robił się głębszy i coraz bardziej zapamiętały, sprawiając, że choć adrenalina nadal buzowała im w żyłach, czuli się zupełnie inaczej. Nadal było w ich zachowaniu wiele agresji, siły i dynamiki, jednak tym razem bez nienawiści i goryczy. Jedno jednak się nie zmieniło – obaj, choćby bardzo tego chcieli, nie byli w stanie już przestać. To, co od samego rana zatruwało im myśli, wreszcie pękło, doprowadzając ich do tego właśnie punktu. Jednakże po dłuższej wymianie pocałunków musieli się od siebie oderwać, by zaczerpnąć tchu.

Scout popatrzył na grenadiera z pewnym niedowierzaniem. Teraz, gdy trochę tlenu dotarło mu do tych niewielkich i nielicznych części mózgu odpowiedzialnych za myślenie, pojął, co właśnie robią. Żaden z nich nie był zainteresowany facetami. Żaden z nich też do tej pory nie silił się na jakieś mniej lub bardziej trwałe romanse. Żaden z nich nie powinien nawet rozważać udziału w tego typu ćwiczeniach w parach, a jednak teraz leżeli na podłodze oplatając się wzajemnie pełnym zestawem kończyn, dysząc przy tym ciężko ciężko, jakby byli trakcie maratonu.

– Stary, TO jest dopiero ge…

– Morda. – Demoman się nad nim pochylił i na chwilę ponownie przycisnął do siebie ich usta: – Bo jak zacznę kminić, to chyba łostatecznie piątą klepkę stracę.

Zwiadowca rozważał to przez chwilę. Po raz pierwszy od paru dni wiedział, czego chciał. Chciał czuć na sobie dłonie i usta Szkota, ocierać się o niego, grzać się w jego cieple oraz być z nim tak blisko, jak to tylko fizycznie możliwe. Jednak też, na swoje nieszczęście, wiedział, że zdecydowanie nie powinien tego chcieć. Faktycznie, jeśli się zacznie nad tym zbyt głęboko zastanawiać, stanie się tutaj coś strasznego, więc lepiej było odłożyć tę niewygodną kwestię na potem.

Zdecydowanym ruchem przyciągnął cyklopa ku sobie, niemalże wgryzając się w jego miękkie wargi i mruknął z satysfakcją. Czuł na języku żelazisty smak krwi z naruszonych ciosami dziąseł, delikatną gorycz płukanki do ust oraz… Moment…

– Ty jesteś trzeźwy – stwierdził z niebotycznym zdumieniem. – Jak świnia!

– Teges… – Bombardier przyjrzał mu się z podobnym zdziwieniem wypisanym na poobijanej twarzy: – Czepraszam?

– Debil. – Biegacz pocałował go w policzek: – Co ty?!

To ostatnie było wywołane tym, iż pałkarz poczuł zęby wpijające się w jego mimo wszystko delikatną skórę. Jednak wszelki protest w nim zgasł, gdy dotarło do niego, że to doświadczenie mu się podoba. I to bardzo. Gwałtownie zacisnął palce na barkach górala, wbijając paznokcie w onegdaj biały, a obecnie zapaćkany juchą podkoszulek i wydał z siebie gardłowy pomruk zadowolenia, zatracając się w tej może nieco brutalnej, ale jakże rozkosznej pieszczocie. O tak, to zdecydowanie było o wiele lepsze niż wyliczanie po kolei wszystkich powodów, dla których powinni tego _nie_ robić. Chłopak uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i, przygryzając dolną wargę, zaczął lekko drżącymi palcami badać dalsze połacie skrytych pod cienką bawełną pleców. Cholernie mu się podobały prowadzące go coraz niżej i niżej pracujące mięśnie, które wreszcie zawiodły jego dłonie do paska u spodni. Ledwie tam dotarły, a młodzieniec poczuł szorstkie palce wsuwające się pod jego własną koszulkę. Rozkoszując się ich dotykiem na swojej skórze, sam również zacisnął zęby na ramieniu Szkota, starając się zagłuszyć niesamowicie kompromitujący, niemalże desperacki jęk. W tym momencie cyklop się zatrzymał i na wyprostowanych rękach podniósł się z ziemi, przyglądając się zdegustowanemu takim zachowaniem Bostończykowi.

– Nawet nie waż się przestać. – Scout zwinął dłoń w pięść i przygotował się do zadania ciosu: – Bo tak ci huknę, że trzy dni będziesz swoich jajec szukał.

Mimo gróźb bombardier podniósł się z podłogi i zaskakująco zręcznie uchylił się przed prawym sierpowym rozjuszonego i napalonego zwiadowcy. Młodzieniec pisnął jak dziewczyna, gdy lokalny wytwórca materiałów wybuchowych chwycił go za nadgarstki, podźwignął z ziemi i popchnął na stół tak, że aż się na nim położył. Nim chłopak jakoś odpowiedział na ten atak, dłonie i usta starszego najemnika znów odnalazły jego skórę, starając się stopić z nimi w jedną całość. Tym razem pałkarz zareagował pełnym ulgi, aczkolwiek nieco zduszonym ni to jękiem, ni to pomrukiem, pozwalając drugiemu mężczyźnie na badanie językiem wnętrza swoich ust i, oswobodzonymi już rękami, zepchnął z blatu resztę szkła oraz zapomniany hełm Żołnierza, który narobił zaskakująco dużo rumoru. Skoro nie przejmował się dosyć istotnymi kwestiami, równie dobrze może ignorować takie drobiazgi jak bałagan. Później to posprzątają. Być może.

– Dem… – jęknął, gdy dłonie drugiego najemnika coraz śmielej nurkowały pod jego koszulkę, chciwie zagarniając dla siebie każdy centymetr kwadratowy buchającej gorącem skóry. – Tavish, cholera…

Szkot miłosiernie pozwolił mu usiąść na stole i pomógł pozbyć się zakrwawionego t-shirtu. Gdy tylko chłodne nieśmiertelniki uderzyły o jego nagą pierś, zwiadowca zabrał się za odzież cyklopa, mając nadzieję na zdjęcie z niego górnej części garderoby, jednak ten plan się nie powiódł. Grenadier zdecydowanym gestem złapał go za nadgarstki i założył je sobie za szyję, ponownie nachylając się ku ustom młodzieńca. Ten ugryzł go lekko, by okazać swoje niezadowolenie, jednak obróciło się to przeciw niemu, bowiem ów gest jedynie dolało oliwy do już i tak niemałego ognia, jaki ich zapamiętale trawił. Obaj wydali z siebie coś pomiędzy warknięciem a desperackim jęknięciem, po czym jeszcze mocniej przywarli do siebie, kompletnie ignorując siniaki, rany, obtarcia i rosnącą w niektórych miejscach opuchliznę. Scout na wszelki wypadek splótł łydki za plecami grenadiera, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie był w stanie gdziekolwiek uciec.

Po pewnym czasie zwiadowca zdecydował, że pocałunki to za mało. Owszem, to, co robili było _cholernie_ przyjemne i za nic w świecie nie chciał przerywać, ale też nie mógł dłużej ukrywać faktu, iż uwagi zapragnęły te rejony jego ciała, które do tej pory były kompletnie ignorowane. Jednak ubranie tej myśli w słowa było niezwykle trudne, gdy po jego żuchwie błądziły przyjemnie miękkie wargi, dlatego też ograniczył się do paru nerwowych ruchów nogami otaczającymi talię Demo oraz przesunięcia się bliżej krawędzi stołu.

– Kuźwa. – Szkot położył dłonie na jego biodrach i naparł na niego miednicą, dzięki czemu biegacz odkrył, iż zainteresowanych zmianą kierunku działań jest więcej: – Co my rob…

– Zamknij się. – Chłopak mocniej zacisnął nogi: – Po prostu to zróbmy, potem możemy urządzić popołudniową herbatkę i o tym porozmawiać.

– Dobrze godosz. – Cyklop ponownie go pocałował i po omacku sięgnął do spodni młodzieńca.

Biegacz pospiesznie zrzucił buty i westchnął z ulgą, gdy został oswobodzony z kolejnych warstw materiału do tej pory nieprzyjemnie krępujących jego krocze. Naprawdę starał się nie wydawać z siebie zbyt wielu zawstydzających dźwięków, ale było to trudne, gdy jego najbardziej wrażliwy organ znalazł się w masywnej, pokrytej od wewnątrz śliną dłoni. Jej uścisk oraz ciepło były o wiele lepsze od tego, co mógł sam sobie zaoferować, dlatego przez dłuższą chwilę rozkoszował się tym uczuciem. Jednak w końcu był w stanie się na tyle zebrać w sobie, by po omacku sięgnąć do portek Demo. Aż zachichotał, gdy odkrył, że kilt nie jest jedynym strojem, przy wkładaniu którego jego przyjaciel „zapomina” o noszeniu bielizny.

– Oż… – mruknął, gdy w jego ręce znalazł się sztywny, lekko wilgotny obiekt.

Doskonale wiedział, jak wygląda zawartość męskich majtek, w końcu sam był szczęśliwym posiadaczem kompletnego zestawu części, poza tym w jego poprzedniej bazie była wspólna łaźnia, gdzie okazji do przyjrzenia się wyposażeniu pozostałych członków drużyny było aż za wiele. Ale oglądać coś to jedno, a trzymać w ręce to zupełnie co innego. To, że kilka gestów mogło sprawić, iż drugi człowiek mruczał, pojękiwał, dyszał oraz starał się wtopić ustami w jego wargi było fascynujące i samo w sobie stanowiło niemałą przyjemność. A fakt, że jego sprzęt również był traktowany z podobną namiętnością, również nie był bez znaczenia.

– Tavish, cholera jasna, Tavish… – mamrotał, wtulając rozgrzany policzek w spoconą szyję Szkota, podczas gdy ich dłonie pracowały w powolnym rytmie. – Tak, dokładnie tak…

– Młody, zawrzyj się – te słowa cyklop wręcz wydyszał mu do ucha.

– Bo co?

– Bo cię jebnę.

Scout popatrzył na niego, zastanawiając się, które ze znaczeń tego słowa szalony miłośnik eksplozji może mieć na myśli. Wyraz twarzy grenadiera jednoznacznie wskazywał na to mniej związane z przemocą fizyczną, co, z nieznanych samemu zainteresowanemu przyczyn, jedynie zwiadowcę bardziej podnieciło. Mniej-więcej domyślał się, jak może wyglądać ta procedura w wykonaniu dwóch facetów, jednak wolał uniknąć poznawania szczegółów w śmierdzącej wódą melinie. Poza tym bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał już dojść, a obawiał się, że nie będzie to miało miejsca, jeśli zaczną się kłócić o to, który z nich ma być pałkarzem a który łapaczem. Dlatego koniec końców postanowił faktycznie zamknąć jadaczkę i, żeby to osiągnąć, znów zacisnął zęby na ramieniu górala. Ten z kolei puścił go i przez chwilę manipulował biodrami zwiadowcy aż ich krocza się ze sobą zetknęły. Chłopak z ogromną satysfakcją pozwolił drugiemu najemnikowi wziąć w zwilżoną śliną rękę ich obu, co spowodowało, iż naprawdę trudno mu było zachować absolutną ciszę. Mimo osobliwego knebla, jakim był spocony bark, wydawał z siebie zduszone jęki, pomruki i mocno zniekształcone przekleństwa, wił się i wiercił niemożebnie oraz dosłownie wisiał na szyi Demomana, nerwowo zaciskając nogi na jego bokach. Nigdy nie był mistrzem w panowaniu nad sobą, więc trudno by było oczekiwać od niego samokontroli w _takiej_ sytuacji.

Z jakiegoś powodu podobne postępowanie młodego nie ułatwiało Szkotowi zachowania zimnej krwi – zamiast tego cyklop jedynie przyspieszył coraz bardziej rozedrgane i coraz mniej regularne ruchy swojej dłoni. Na tym etapie Scout nawet nie wnikał w przyczyny, bowiem nie bardzo miał ku temu sposobność. Każdy kolejny gest przytłaczał go coraz bardziej, odbierając mu zdolność myślenia, aż wreszcie jego osoba została zdegradowana do prostego, żarłocznego instynktu, który absolutnie niezależnie od woli zwiadowcy zaciskał jego ręce i nogi na rozgrzanej skórze, kołysał jego miednicą w tył i przód tak, by dopasować rytmy ich ciał oraz sterował gwałtownym, rozpaczliwie chwytanym przez rozchylone usta oddechem. Nie liczyło się nic poza słodkim, wibrującym napięciem narastającym w jego podbrzuszu, jedyne, co rzeczywiście miało znaczenie, to dążenie do tego szczególnego punktu, w którym już nie będzie odwrotu i błogie uczucie rozleje się po nim wypalającą synapsy falą.

– Tavish, szybciej, szybciejszybciejszyb… – Nie był zdolny dłużej zachować milczenia. W obecnym stanie nie był zdolny nawet czuć zażenowania z powodu niemałej dozy desperacji w swoim głosie.

Gdy i ta prośba została spełniona, biegacz ponownie przylgnął policzkiem do szyi grenadiera, na przemian dysząc ciężko i przywierając opuchniętymi wargami do rozgrzanej skóry. Chciał krzyczeć, drzeć się wniebogłosy i przeklinać, jednak wiedział, że nie było mu wolno. Co nie oznaczało, że był w stanie się kompletnie zamknąć – całkowicie bezwiednie wydawał a siebie ciche, niemal płaczliwe jęki oraz rozpaczliwe pomruki. Był już tak blisko, tak bardzo blisko, że niemal cierpiał, jednak też były to najlepsze chwile w jego życiu i podświadomie chciał, by nigdy się nie skończyły.

W końcu jego ciało miało już dosyć. Cała nagromadzona w nim rozkosz wreszcie dojrzała, po czym niczym przepełniony sokiem owoc pękła i na podobieństwo prądu przebiegła po wszystkich nerwach, docierając do każdej, nawet najmniejszej komórki ciała, wypełniając ją elektryzującym dreszczem. Chłopak bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał swój niemy, więznący w gardle krzyk i rozpaczliwie starał się nie paść jak długi, wbijając paznokcie w barki drugiego mężczyzny. Niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że pewnie podrapał Demo do krwi albo chociaż zrobił mu parę nowych siniaków, jednak w tej chwili było mu zbyt dobrze, by się przejmować takimi drobiazgami. W sennym rozanieleniu wtulał nos w obojczyk cyklopa, wodził drżącymi palcami po jego piersi, aż wreszcie otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku na tyle, by przesunąć dłoń w odpowiednie miejsce i pomóc swemu towarzyszowi dokończyć. Teraz, gdy mniej-więcej odzyskał część swoich zdolności percepcyjnych, z uwagą wsłuchiwał się w nieregularny oddech lokalnego speca od eksplozji, wszystkie pomruki i mamrotane pod nosem słowa. Musiał przyznać, że rejestrowanie ich było niezwykle fascynujące i niemal żałował, iż wcześniej poświęcił im tak niewiele uwagi. Postanowił to naprawić, przykładając się do swojego obecnego zajęcia, stosując na grenadierze wszystkie triki które sam tak lubił. Wreszcie mężczyzna wydał z siebie chrapliwy jęk i ich ciała pokryły dodatkowe krople lekko lepkiego płynu, jednak obaj chwilowo mieli to gdzieś. Cyklop niemalże bezwładnie pochylił się ku przodowi, opierając się o stół na wyprostowanych rękach, natomiast Scout ponownie położył się na blacie, choć nadal obejmował szyję pochylonego nad nim najemnika. Wreszcie nieco się uniósł i delikatnie pocałował szyję grenadiera, który niemal natychmiast go porwał w objęcia i złączył ze sobą ich wargi.

Cała agresja i szarpanina gdzieś zniknęły, zastąpiły je spokój i dziwna, ale jakoś absolutnie naturalna czułość. Zwiadowca, który w żadnych innych okolicznościach nie nigdy by się do nikogo nie przytulił, z absolutnym oddaniem pozwolił się góralowi objąć i przycisnąć do szerokiej piersi. Nawet nie przeszkadzały mu szorstkie palce bawiące się jego włosami, co więcej, ta senna bliskość nawet mu się podobała. Sam też oplatał bombardiera wszystkimi kończynami i przyciskał się do niego z całej siły, jakby jeszcze mu było mało.

Niestety, w końcu doszli do siebie i musieli spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Nie mogli dłużej unikać przyjęcia do wiadomości tego, co się tutaj wydarzyło. Chłopak powoli usiadł i bardzo, ale to bardzo starał się nie odrywać wzroku od podłogi, dlatego też nie wiedział, jaki Demo ma wyraz twarzy.

– Kruca fuks… – Młodzieniec usłyszał przy swoim uchu zduszony jęk: – Cośmy najlepszego zrobili.

– Tam, skąd pochodzę, mówią na to seks – odparł, czując, że albo spróbuje cały czas żartować, albo oszaleje.

Biegacz nagle stężał, gdy Szkot powoli zaczął się od niego odsuwać. Odruchowo, bez najmniejszego zastanowienia złapał go za koszulkę i ponownie do siebie przyciągnął, wciskając nos w jego obojczyk.

– Nie! – zaprotestował z całą mocą. – Nie, nie, nie!

– Musimy się przebrać – westchnął cyklop. – I umyć. I wyleczyć.

– Nie puszczę cię!

– Chopie, spróbuj być rozsądny…

– Nie chcę – westchnął cicho, nie wierząc w to, jak bardzo desperacko zaciska palce na ubraniu swojego, jak się okazało, nie do końca przyjaciela: – Bo jak zaczniemy się normalnie zachowywać, będziemy musieli o tym pogadać. A wtedy co najmniej jeden z nas odwali jakiś durny numer i nie będziemy się do końca życia do siebie odzywać, potem ty zapijesz się na śmierć i to będzie moja wiana, a ja tego nie chcę!

Prawdopodobnie bombardier był tak samo zdumiony tym wyznaniem jak i sam jego autor, bowiem przez dłuższą chwilę ani się nie poruszał, ani nawet nie oddychał. W końcu jednak westchnął ciężko i położył jedną dłoń na ciemieniu chłopaka, głaszcząc go delikatnie.

– Jutro pogadamy. Dzisiaj się tylko doprowadzim do porzundku, dobra?

Taką propozycję pałkarz w drodze wyjątku mógł zaakceptować. Wprawdzie nie był w stanie zwalczyć imperatywu ciągłego łapania Demo za rękę, jednak zdawało się to Szkotowi aż tak bardzo nie przeszkadzać. Dzisiejszy wieczór nie był dobrym czasem na jakąkolwiek rozmowę, więc lepiej było dla nich obu, jeśli ograniczyli mielenie ozorem do niezbędnego minimum.

* * *

Inżynier do tej pory nigdy się zbytnio nie przyglądał najmłodszemu członkowi ich drużyny – chłopak zbyt rzadko zatrzymywał się w miejscu na tyle długo, by można było spokojnie przeanalizować jego ruchliwą postać. Tym razem jednak, gdy gówniarz dla odmiany siedział spokojnie przy stole i zajmował się wycinaniem pasków z papieru, można go było obserwować do woli. Mechanik nigdy nie podejrzewał, że Bostończyk może mieć aż tak rozbudowaną mimikę, zwykle bowiem widział jego twarz zastygniętą w jednym z dwóch grymasów – pierwszym był firmowy uśmiech, który chciało mu się zetrzeć z gęby solidnym prawym sierpowym, drugim zaś wściekła mina nacierającego na wrogów wojownika, którym za wszelką cenę starał się być. Ale tego wieczoru nastąpiło coś niezwykle rzadkiego i nawet fascynującego. Emocje Scouta przejęły kontrolę nad jego wątłym ciałem i, niczym spuszczone ze smyczy psy, biegały po szczupłej buźce, znacząc teren swymi śladami. Ból, strach, niepewność, determinacja, czułość, niepokój, smutek – aż trudno było je wszystkie zliczyć i nazwać po imieniu. Cokolwiek się działo między odstającymi uszami, jedno było pewne, silnik pracował na pełnych obrotach, doprowadzając młodego do ostateczności.

Gdy zwiadowca zerwał się z miejsca, było to tak nagłe, że Engie z trudem zachował względny spokój. W pierwszej chwili chciał zignorować ten wyskok, jednak wtedy ujrzał w oczach biegacza coś, co go chwyciło za serce. Czasem mówi się o innych ludziach, że się kochają, są sobie oddani i łączy ich jakieś tam romantyczne uczucie, jednak to, co zobaczył w spojrzeniu tego dziwnego chłopaka, wykraczało ponad te wszystkie imiona. Niektórzy ludzie są podobni do złamanych roślin i potrzebują podpory, żeby móc żyć dalej oraz sięgać ku słońcu. Czasem, bardzo rzadko, zdarza się tak, że dwoje takich osobników trafia na siebie i wzajemnie się oplata, stopniowo przekształcając się w jeden gąszcz liści, w której nie sposób odróżnić, czyje należą do kogo. To, co ich łączy, nie zasługuje na miano miłości, bowiem byłoby ono obraźliwe, i jedynie by umniejszało tę więź. Przyjaźń też nie była wystarczającym określeniem. Tak naprawdę nie istniało jedno słowo będące w stanie opisać podobną relację. Bo jak oddać marnym wyrazem uczucie, które sprawia, że dwoje ludzi jest dla siebie jak powietrze, ziemia i niebo? Gdzie szukać nazwy dla życia, które składa się z dwóch pokaleczonych dusz potrzebujących się wzajemnie tak bardzo, że nawet nie są w stanie wyobrazić sobie rozłąki? Mechanik uważał się za osobę niezwykle dobrze wykształconą (jedenaście tytułów naukowych świadczyło same za siebie), a jednak nie był w stanie znaleźć stosownego leksemu. A właśnie coś takiego ujrzał w oczach młodego mężczyzny, który zdawał się być pozornie niezdolny do wyższych uczuć.

Scout potrzebował Demomana tak rozpaczliwie, że był gotów iść i ratować tego wariata przed nim samym. Naprawiać go, podwiązywać połamane gałęzie, dbać o niego i troszczyć się, choćby kosztowało go to krew, pot i łzy. _Musiał_ Szkota ocalić, nie tylko dlatego, że tak było dla cyklopa lepiej, ale też po to, by móc przy nim być i dzięki temu jakoś samemu też przetrwać.

Właśnie to sprawiło, że wbrew swemu usposobieniu Inżynier poszedł za nim. Zwykle wynalazca nie dbał o cudze problemy i starał się trzymać od podobnych spraw tak daleko, jak tylko potrafił, ale determinacja młodzieńca podsunęła mu pewną myśl, której nie był w stanie się pozbyć. Skoro ktoś na tym świecie twierdził, że jest w stanie uchronić grenadiera przed nim samym, to dlaczego nie spróbować naprawić Żołnierza? Może i Teksańczyk nie bardzo się znał na ludzkich duszach, a przynajmniej tak sądził, ale jeśli podejść do złamanego umysłu jak do zepsutego urządzenia, może da radę je przywrócić do stanu używalności? Tutaj nasmarować, tam wyregulować i wojak będzie jak nowy, co na pewno korzystnie się odbije na komforcie życia wszystkich mieszkańców bazy.

Wprawdzie nie wiedział, dlaczego właśnie _on_ miałby się podjąć podobnego zadania, jednak absolutnie naturalnie przyszło my wyjście z założenia, że jest jedyną osobą, która spełnia wszystkie kryteria wymagane przy podobnych zabiegach. Ponadto znał jedną jedyną słabość Solly'ego – nikogo innego jak tylko siebie – której to mógł w stosownej chwili użyć jako karty atutowej. Komu jak komu, ale _jemu_ Żołnierz nie będzie w stanie pewnych rzeczy odmówić. Wyrachowane? Nigdy nie twierdził, że jest dobrym człowiekiem. Okrutne? Cel uświęca środki. Niemoralne? Przecież nie próbuje go sklonować, żeby nie musi przejmować zagadnieniami natury etycznej.

Dopiero gdy szedł korytarzem z bezwładnym wojakiem przerzuconym przez ramię, zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, co konkretnie ma z nim teraz zrobić. Ogólny plan miał, jednak nie zawierał on w sobie zajmowania się człowiekiem tak pijanym, że dosłownie przepływał przez palce. W końcu jednak postanowił być w minimalnym stopniu miłym osobnikiem i zaniósł Jane do jego pokoju. Wiedział, że pozostawienie go samemu sobie będzie co najmniej nieodpowiedzialne – dobrze by było, gdyby się nie zrespawnował po tym, jak udławi się własnymi wymiocinami – jednak miał wątpliwości co do swojego bezpieczeństwa, jeśli Doe się obudzi i Teksańczyk będzie pierwszą osobą, którą ujrzy. Dlatego też na wszelki wypadek przywiązał ręce Jane do ramy jego łóżka, a sam usiadł na fotelu ze strzelbą na kolanach.

Musiał przyznać, że wojak, kiedy dla odmiany nie wrzeszczy i nie warczy, ma w sobie coś… Coś. Na pewno był wpadającym w oko mężczyzną, trudno sobie wyobrazić kogoś lepiej zbudowanego, miał bardzo wyraziste rysy twarzy, co mechanikowi się zdecydowanie podobało, jego głos, kiedy już człowiek trochę ogłuchł, również miał w sobie ten przyjemny męski pierwiastek. Zdecydowanie nie był zniewieściałą, udającą podlotka pierdołą przebierającą się w damskie ciuszki, tylko stuprocentowym, ociekającym testosteronem samcem alfa. Gdyby kiedykolwiek odważył się wyjść ze swojej strefy komfortu i kogokolwiek poderwać, na pewno nie usłyszałby odmowy, co to, to nie. Inżynier wprawdzie przed sobą by się do tego nie przyznał, przynajmniej nie w tej chwili, ale gdyby wiarus do niego uderzył w sposób bezpośredni i po męsku wyłożył kawę na ławę, bez wątpienia by się zgodził. I to zapewne z dzikim entuzjazmem!

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i lekko pokręcił głową. Nie zamierzał nawiązywać z weteranem żadnego łzawego romansu, chciał się jedynie przekonać, czy da się go naprawić. Ale myśl, że właśnie ten człowiek uważa go za wystarczająco atrakcyjnego, by go pragnąć, była niesamowicie przyjemna i przypominała mu o czasach, w których jeszcze zawracał sobie głowę takimi sprawami jak relacje międzyludzkie.

 

Boże Narodzenie. Co za kretyński pomysł! Nigdy w tej bazie nikt nie oddawał się celebracji tej szczególnej dla normalnych ludzi daty, za co Medyk był niezwykle wdzięczny. Dla niego samego Gwiazdka wiązała się jedynie z dzieciństwem, którego wspomnienia były dlań raczej mgliste, zakryte dużo mniej przyjemnymi obrazami naniesionymi falami nieubłaganego czasu. Jedyne, co tak naprawdę pamiętał z tamtych dni, to bieda, poważne spojrzenia rodziców oraz podskórny niepokój, którego nie potrafił wytłumaczyć. Dopiero po paru latach pojął, że po prostu tak wygląda kraj, na który zrzucono całą odpowiedzialność za wojnę i musi teraz słono za to zapłacić. Potem było trochę lepiej – nowa partia, nowy wódz, nowa nadzieja. On sam dość wcześnie nauczył się sceptycyzmu wobec wszystkich, którzy składają jakiekolwiek obietnice, dlatego przyglądał się rozwojowi sytuacji bez najmniejszego entuzjazmu, co nie zmieniło faktu, że owszem, przez krótki czas żyło się jakby lżej. Aż do wybuchu kolejnej wojny. Tym razem był już wystarczająco dorosły, by być w pełni świadom ogromu okropieństw, które mają miejsce i z dnia na dzień rosło w nim coraz większe przerażenie. Nawet **Weihnachten** 3 było czasem, w którym z niepokojem patrzył w przyszłość i nie potrafił wykrzesać ze swego serca bodajże iskierki nadziei. A potem… Potem się nauczył, że świat faktycznie jest przerażającym, okrutnym miejscem, gdzie miłosierdzie, braterstwo i przebaczenie nie mają najmniejszego znaczenia. Tylko krew. Tylko ból. Tylko śmierć.

Dlatego też nie obchodził absolutnie _żadnych_ świąt, ani religijnych, ani świeckich, ani nawet tych prywatnych i, co więcej, nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby to zmieniać. Z tejże to przyczyny mało go szlag nie trafił na widok dekoracji w świetlicy. Co za demon z dna piekielnych otchłani wpadł na ten przeklęty pomysł?! Owszem, Pyro zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze się bawił przygotowując Gwiazdkę i wciągając innych w ten niecny proceder, jednak sam z siebie na pewno tego nie wymyślił, tego jednego doktor był w stu procentach pewien. Który zatem zboczeniec postanowił zmienić ciągnącą się już od czterech lat tradycję ignorowania Bożego Narodzenia? Inżynier nie wyglądał na szaleńca (owszem, miał nierówno pod sufitem, ale nie w _ten_ sposób), Snajper tym bardziej nie zdradzał oznak pociągu do sentymentalnych gestów a Szpieg prędzej by się dał powiesić na maszcie flagowym przed bazą BLU niż by zrobić coś tak prospołecznego. Więc kto się wyłamał? Kto nagle postanowił bawić się w pomocnika Świętego Mikołaja?

Z drugiej jednak strony… W sumie on wiedział, dlaczego nie przepada za celebrowaniem Narodzenia Pańskiego, miał ku temu swoje powody. Dlaczego jednak reszta też do tej pory nie miała potrzeby ich organizowania? Scout był jeszcze w wystarczającym stopniu dzieckiem, by wręcz przepadać za takimi rzeczami, a jednak nigdy nawet nie wspomniał, że mogliby jakoś uczcić tę okazję. Ani razu. Wręcz zdawał się być w tym okresie ponury i lekko zdołowany, jakby przeżywał jakąś osobistą tragedię. Heavy, nawet gdyby takie sprawy jak Boże Narodzenie go interesowały, obchodziłby je w styczniu, jak to prawosławni mieli w zwyczaju. Demo… On niby nie przepuściłby żadnej okazji, która dawała pretekst, by się napić, jednak jakoś to konkretne święto omijał szerokim łukiem, nigdy nawet o nim nie wspominając. A Solly… On w ogóle nie był zbyt radosnym typem. Płynął z tego jeden wniosek – to nie jakiś szaleniec organizuje Gwiazdkę, tylko stoi za tym jedyna _normalna_ osoba w tej bazie, podczas gdy inni są zdrowo porąbani na umyśle i powinni się leczyć.

Patrząc na sprawę obiektywnie, trzeba było przyznać, że sytuacja ma swoje plusy. Pyro zawsze jest dużo bardziej przewidywalny i spokojny, kiedy ma jakieś zajęcie, a ozdabianie każdej płaskiej powierzchni zdaje się go pochłaniać bez reszty. Owszem, to też po pewnym czasie może stać się nieco niebezpieczne, jednak na chwilę obecną nie ma w tym nic złego – świetlik po prostu dobrze się bawi, a że jest to związane z Gwiazdką, cóż, trudno kręcić nosem na święty spokój. Snajper może nie do końca jest przekonany o słuszności takiego celebrowania, jednak też wydaje się być w pogodniejszym nastroju, a przynajmniej na tyle pogodzony z nową sytuacją, że mu ona niespecjalnie przeszkadza. Odzywa się do innych, choć w ogóle nie musi, co jest niesamowicie miłą niespodzianką. Może gdyby plótł androny, byłoby to nieznośne, jednak na szczęście mimo rozwoju elokwencji nadal pozostał spokojnym i dosyć sensownym osobnikiem, więc na pewno nikomu to nie zaszkodzi. Inżynier podszedł do sprawy po swojemu i zajął się techniczną stroną przedsięwzięcia, starając się nie dopuścić do sytuacji, w której komuś stanie się krzywda. Wprawdzie nikt nigdy by go nie określił mianem „troskliwego”, tym niemniej, w pewien sposób takie nastawienie było jak najbardziej zgodne z duchem Świąt. Dbać o innych, nie starając się czynić tego na pokaz by otrzymać dowody wdzięczności. Szpieg, jakkolwiek nie robił nic, zdawał się być zadowolony z obecnej sytuacji i nawet jeśli miał jakieś wątpliwości, zachowywał je dla siebie, co było dla Francuza niezwykle typowe. Ten konkretny egzemplarz agenta i tak był jednym z milszych, jakich lekarz spotkał, co nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal w co najmniej pięćdziesięciu procentach był dupkiem. Natomiast Heavy…

Chirurg poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle. Pianino. Z jakiegoś powodu jego obecność go irytowała i podskórnie uwierała jak ślad po wyciągniętej drzazdze. Nie sam instrument był temu winien, a raczej osoba, która się nim zainteresowała. Dlaczego nagle olbrzym poczuł się muzykalny? Przecież nawet nie jest w stanie nacisnąć palcem mniej niż trzech klawiszy naraz, to niemożliwe, by mógł na nim grać! A jednak naprawdę się natrudził, żeby mimo wszystko wywlec tę przeklętą kolubrynę z magazynu. Coś się za tym kryło, jednak Medyk nijak nie potrafił powiedzieć, co konkretnie. Jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości – na pewno nie zaśnie, jeśli choć w minimalnym stopniu nie uchyli rąbka tajemnicy.

Dlatego też, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową nad swoją głupotą, poprawił szlafmycę, włożył szlafrok i kapcie, po czym ruszył pustymi o tej porze korytarzami do świetlicy, starannie otulając się ciepłym materiałem. O tej godzinie nawet on zwykle już spał, jednak nie, teraz nagle zachciało mu się rozwiązywać zagadki i biegać gdzieś po nocy, zupełnie, jakby nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. Chyba naprawdę kompletnie zdurniał na starość.

Brak jakiejkolwiek żywej duszy w pokoju wspólnym nie był najmniejszą niespodzianką o tak barbarzyńskiej porze. Może i nie musieli się jutro podrywać na równo nogi skoro świt, jednak nadal nie było sensu sobie przestawiać zegara biologicznego na jakiś dziwaczny tryb nocnego czuwania, nieprawdaż? Co nie zmieniało faktu, że doktor czułby się odrobinę lepiej gdyby jednak nie był jedyną osobą w całkowicie ciemnym i cichym pomieszczeniu. Nie, żeby się bał takich rzeczy, jednak było mu odrobinę nieswojo, przynajmniej do momentu, w którym zapalił boczne światła. Głębokie cienie zalegające w kątach nadal wydawały się być nieprzyjemnie złowieszcze, jednak był w stanie je ignorować, zwłaszcza, że ujrzał główny obiekt swego zainteresowania.

Upewniwszy się, że starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi, podszedł do instrumentu i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Nadal przedstawiał sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, jednak niewątpliwie Heavy zadał sobie odrobinę trudu i chociaż go umył. Lekarz westchnął ciężko i podniósł pokrywę zasłaniającą klawiaturę, po czym przebiegł po niej palcami, sprawdzając, jak poszło ze strojeniem. Ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu dźwięki były czyste, choć pewnie bardziej wprawne ucho wyłowiłoby jakieś dysonanse. Tym niemniej, nadal przyjemnie było usłyszeć w tym zapomnianym miejscu coś na kształt muzyki, która nie była ani tym irytującym wrzeszczeniem, którego słuchał zwiadowca, ani tęsknym bluesem sączącym się z gitary mechanika. Eskulap podejrzewał, że zapewne dla własnego komfortu psychicznego nie powinien tego robić, jednak po dłuższej chwili wahania nie wytrzymał i jednak usiadł na stołku, po czym przysunął się do pianina, zawieszając ręce nad klawiszami. Nie pamiętał, kiedy grał po raz ostatni, chyba gdzieś w połowie lat pięćdziesiątych, jednak wiedział, że to jak jazda na rowerze – jak raz się człowiek nauczy, nigdy nie zapomina.

Już pierwsze takty, które popłynęły pod jego palców sprawiły, że miał ochotę sam siebie walnąć w twarz. Dlaczego zupełnie odruchowo zaczął grać akurat _to_? Prawdopodobnie dał się ponieść temu skrajnie idiotycznemu nastrojowi sączącemu się ze skrytych w półmroku ozdóbek. No cóż, trudno cokolwiek na to poradzić, za dobrze mu się grało, by miał zamiar teraz przestawać.

– **Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht…** 4 – mruczał cicho pod nosem, przymykając oczy. Nawet nie musiał patrzeć na klawiaturę, by móc naciskać odpowiednie klawisze: – **Alles schläft, einsam wacht…** 5

Było to dziwnie przyjemne doświadczenie, tak siedzieć w pogrążonej w półmroku świetlicy i grać wzgardzoną onegdaj kolędę. Nie był miłośnikiem śmiania się, wesołości i celebrowania, a jednak… Jednak było coś w tej piosence, co sprawiało, że z ponurego, pełnego strachu dzieciństwa wyłaniały się również inne, dawno już zapomniane obrazy. Uśmiech matki, która zapalała świeczki i nuciła coś cicho, starając się mimo wszystko zachować dobry nastrój. Ojciec, który jakimś cudem zdobył pomarańcze i chwalił się nimi jak najcenniejszym skarbem wykradzionym krwiożerczym piratom. Ciepłe, nasycone miłością ramiona, otaczające go szczelnym murem. Zapachy, smaki i barwy, które z biegiem czasu wypłowiały, a teraz nagle odżyły z całą mocą i feerią doznań, o których zdążył zapomnieć. Nagle pamiętał wszystkie bitwy na śnieżki, lepienie bałwana, zjeżdżanie na sankach z pagórka w pobliskim parku, wspólne śpiewanie wraz ze wszystkimi innymi rodzinami mieszkającymi w ich kamienicy, wyjazd do babci mieszkającej w Berlinie, muzykę i śmiech wylewające się z okien na ulicę, oraz przede wszystkim niezwykły spokój, jakiego może zaznać dziecko, które jest bezgranicznie kochane.

– **Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh!** 6 – Nie miał pojęcia w którym momencie zaczął naprawdę śpiewać oraz kiedy zaczął płakać, jednak nie dbał o to: – **Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh!**

Był tak zajęty graniem, że w kompletnie zignorował charakterystyczne skrzypnięcie drzwi prowadzących do pokoju wspólnego. W tej chwili dla niego istniała tylko ta pieśń oraz wspomnienia, jakie z każdą kolejną nutą w nim odżywały i żadne inne bodźce nie miały szansy do niego dotrzeć.

– **Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht…** – Druga zwrotka spłynęła mu spod palców, gdy za jego plecami dało się słyszeć coraz głośniejsze kroki: – **Hirten erst kundgemacht…** 7

– _**Ночь тиха, ночь свята…**_ 8 – Równocześnie z nim zaczął śpiewać inny, niższy głos, a pas doktora otoczyły masywne ramiona: – _**И светла, и чиста…**_ 9

Kontynuowali już razem, zapłakany Medyk pochylony nad pianinem oraz wtulony w jego plecy Rosjanin, który, oparłszy brodę na ramieniu doktora, klęczał na podłodze, starając się go nie ściągnąć ze stołka. Doktor, który jeszcze tego ranka na podobną bliskość by nie pozwolił, w chwili obecnej nie potrafił z siebie wykrzesać choćby najmniejszego przeciwko niej sprzeciwu. Za bardzo teraz potrzebował, bo ktoś go objął, uspokoił i ochronił tak, jak miało to miejsce w dawnych czasach, gdy jeszcze był prawdziwym człowiekiem. Gdy wreszcie kolęda się skończyła, lekarz westchnął głęboko, po czym spróbował się odwrócić w stronę zarośniętego Rosjanina. Nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, jak wyrazić swą wdzięczność, jak…

Choć było to do cna romantyczne, sentymentalne oraz zakrawało na najbardziej wyświechtany i kiczowaty motyw, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, coś w chirurgu drgnęło. Czy olbrzym zawsze tak na niego patrzył, czy to zasługa tej cichej, spokojnej nocy w oddzielonej od świata kilometrami zaśnieżonego pustkowia bazie? Czy jego ciepło zawsze było tak obezwładniające, czy też trzeba było świątecznego cudu, by nabrało takiej mocy? I czy lodowy mur, którym Medyk tak wytrwale się od niego odgradzał, topniał już od dłuższego czasu, czy też potrzebny był ten niespodziewany duet, by wreszcie zmienił się w morze słonych łez? Tego eskulap nie wiedział. Wiedział natomiast, że musi coś zrobić, inaczej już nigdy nie zazna spokoju.

Ostrożnie rozchylił usta i pochylił się w stronę kolosa, starając się zdusić w sobie wszelkie wahanie i niepewność. Słowianin cały czas mu się uważnie przyglądał, jakby nie był do końca przekonany, czy doktor aby jest w stanie się posunąć aż tak daleko, gdy jednak ich nosy się ze sobą zetknęły, położył lekarzowi na karku swą ogromną dłoń. To chirurgowi wystarczyło, by wreszcie zamknąć oczy i przylgnąć wargami do jego ust. Początkowo Heavy nie zrobił nic, jakby bał się go spłoszyć, jednak już po kilku sekundach masywny najemnik porwał go w ramiona i przycisnął do siebie, z pasją odwzajemniając pieszczotę oraz wciskając palce w ukrytą pod warstwami materiału skórę Medyka. Eskulap mruknął cicho z zadowolenia i opadł w otaczające go ramiona, pozwalając się w nich ostatecznie zamknąć. Czuł się w nich niewypowiedzianie wręcz spokojny i bezpieczny, jakby wreszcie po latach rozpaczliwej tułaczki znalazł schronienie przed wszystkim, co go tak uporczywie prześladowało. Nigdy, przenigdy, w całym swoim życiu nie był tak szczęśliwy jak w tej chwili. Wprawdzie jego rozsądek pewnie miałby coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie…

„ _Hm”– mruknął zaintrygowany rozum, obserwując całą tę sytuację._

„ _Och”– westchnęło cicho serce, czując, jak wreszcie rozkwita w nim to, co wydawało się być stracone na wieki._

Podbudowany tą diagnozą lekarz ostatecznie machnął ręka na wszelkie opory, jakie powinien mieć, więc wreszcie pozwolił Rosjaninowi wedrzeć się głębiej do jego ust i sprawić, że ich oddechy stały się jeszcze gwałtowniejsze.

„ _Nareszcie!”– krzyknęły dużo niżej położone rejony ciała lekarza, których nikt nie włączał do cywilizowanej rozmowy._

* * *

 

1(…) to (jest) fantastyczne

2(…) (mój) pomocnik Św. Mikołaja

3Boże narodzenie, wigilia

4Cicha noc, święta noc

5Wszyscy śpią, czuwają jedynie (mowa o tym, kto konkretnie czuwa, jest w następnym, nieprzytoczonym tutaj wersie)

6Śpij w świętym spokoju!

7Klęknęli pasterze

8Cicha noc, święta noc

9Jasna i czysta

 


	8. 8 Grudnia

**_Jedynym sposobem pozbycia się pokusy jest uleganie jej_ **

* * *

 

 

Był skończonym kretynem. Przecież jak dorosły człowiek postanowił, co będzie najlepiej zrobić i miał się trzymać tej decyzji, tak? Jakim więc cudem teraz w jego pościeli leżał smukły, młody chłopak, który nie miał na sobie nic poza trochę za dużymi bokserkami, które od niego pożyczył? Żeby jeszcze szczaw sobie po prostu tam niewinnie jako to dzieciąteczko spał, ale nie, przecież musieli być głupsi niż ustawa przewiduje i posunąć się tak daleko, że teraz to już rzeczywiście naprawdę trudno będzie im przed sobą udawać, że ich do siebie nie ssie i są jedynie przyjaciółmi. No po prostu brawo dla tego pana!

Demo osobiście nie wierzył w te wszystkie fikuśne choroby, które lekarze wymyślali by odwodzić ludzi od takich przyjemnych rzeczy jak nikotyna i alkohol, dlatego też niespecjalnie przyswoił sobie termin „bierne palenie”, w związku z czym bez większego skrępowania siedział na fotelu niedaleko łóżka i palił porannego papierosa. Zresztą, Respawn załatwi nawet najpoważniejsze uszkodzenia, więc nie ma sensu się przejmować takimi drobiazgami jak odrobina dymu – dużo gorsze były może nie groźne dla zdrowia, ale na pewno niecodzienne rzeczy, którymi się wczoraj ze zwiadowcą zajmował.

Bezwzględnie należało się poważnie zastanowić nad tym całym uczuciowym bałaganem i coś z tym wszystkim zrobić, tylko co? Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że _to_ się nie może udać, jakakolwiek relacja tego typu między nimi była skazana na porażkę, jednak nie z winy Scouta. Szkot nigdy nie zamierzał się okłamywać i zawsze uczciwie przyznawał, że jest niczym innym, jak tylko godnym pogardy ludzkim wrakiem. Dlaczego więc jak ostatni idiota wplątał się w coś takiego? Nie wiedział. Z jednej strony zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że bez wątpienia biegacza doprowadzi do śmierci i będzie to jeszcze gorsze niż to, co się stało Avelyne, z drugiej zaś myśl, że młody miałby stąd wyjść i nigdy nie wrócić, była po prostu rozdzierająca. To, co powinien zrobić, nijak nie pokrywało się z tym, czego chciał, co sprawiało, że ta sytuacja była jeszcze gorsza, niż powinna. Ponadto sam młody zdawał się być… Co najmniej przywiązany do niego. Jego reakcja, gdy po prostu usiłował go puścić, niemalże łamała człowiekowi serce. Danie mu kopniaka w tyłek, nawet dla jego własnego dobra, wydawało się być niemalże okrutne, mniej-więcej jak topienie ślepego kociaka w lodowatej rzece. A jednak jakoś teraz musiał chłopakowi wytłumaczyć, że, cokolwiek by nie usiłowali z „nimi” zrobić, to po prostu zły pomysł…

Bostończyk mruknął cicho przez sen i przewrócił się na bok, częściowo zrzucając z siebie kołdrę. Panie w Niebiesiech, za co?! Do tej pory cyklop mógł się nieskończenie długo przyglądać dowolnemu osobnikowi płci męskiej i nic mu nigdzie nie dzwoniło ani nie trzepotało, nul, po prostu zero reakcji. Teraz jednak wystarczyło choćby mignięcie jasnej skóry tego szczawia, by jego serce wrzucało wyższy bieg, a dłonie bezwiednie się zaciskały, chcąc coś chwycić. W założeniu miał intensywnie myśleć nad jakimś wyjściem z tej sytuacji, jednak zamiast tego wodził wzrokiem po smukłym ciele, ślizgając się spojrzeniem od lekko naznaczonych bliznami barków, poprzez poruszająca się łagodnie klatkę piersiową, wąską talię, smukłe biodra aż do umięśnionych nóg. W tę i z powrotem, od jednego krańca nieruchomej sylwetki do drugiego, jakby nic bardziej fascynującego nigdy w życiu nie widział.

Wreszcie Scout gwałtowniej się poruszył i otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę kontemplował otoczenie, najwyraźniej układając sobie w głowie jakieś fakty, po czym powoli usiadł i się rozkosznie przeciągnął się rozkosznie, strzelając przy tym wszystkimi stawami. Jakoś poprzedniego wieczora nie mieli odwagi iść do Medyka, więc skończyło się na zwykłej maści i paru plastrach, które grenadiera miał w swoim pokoju, jednak to, co miało zsinieć i to, co miało się zaognić, pod osłoną nocy zrobiło swoje, nie zważając na udzieloną pierwszą pomoc. Mimo to zwiadowca poruszał się zaskakująco płynnie, jakby nie czuł bólu, albo zdążył się do niego przyzwyczaić. Przez chwilę tak siedzieli otoczeni porannym milczeniem, obaj niekompletnie ubrani oraz niespecjalnie obudzeni, aż wreszcie chłopak zebrał się w sobie i wziął głęboki oddech

– Co teraz? – spytał, starając się wyglądać na pewnego siebie i zdeterminowanego, co pewnie w innych okolicznościach by wystarczyło, by jego rozmówca się na ten numer nabrał.

Góral w odpowiedzi jedynie rozłożył bezradnie ręce. Mimo niezwykłego nakładu pracy umysłowej nie udało mu się dojść do jakichkolwiek inteligentnych rozwiązań. Znaczy, doskonale wiedział, co _powinien_ zrobić, ale jak przekonać biegacza, że jest to jedyny słuszny pomysł? Oto zagadka stulecia.

– Dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś? – Biegacz popatrzył na niego zagadkowym wzrokiem, opierając się plecami o brudną, chłodną ścianę.

– Bo żem jest skuńczonym idiotą. – Przejechał dłonią po twarzy i podrapał się po potylicy.

– To nie jest odpowiedź. – Młody rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie.

– Ja… Żem miał nadzieję, że mi czywalisz w pysk i będzie mi łatwiej zapomnieć ło… – miłośnik eksplozji westchnął ciężko. – Potem bym się wyłgał, żem był pijany i jakościk wydało mi się to śmiszne. Nie skminiłem, że ty…

– Pięknie. – Bostończyk wyprostował nogi tak, że wystawały poza krawędź łóżka i zaczęły swobodnie dyndać: – Tylko co teraz? Nie zamierzam udawać, że tego nie było. Cholera, nie wiem, czy bym potrafił, nawet gdybym chciał! Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak nie chcę.

– Chopie, to ni es dobra pomysła. – Demoman wstał z fotela i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju: – To ni wyjdzi. No wisz… Ni da rady łoba samce.

– No co ty nie powiesz. – Pałkarz oparł głowę o ścianę i z niezadowoleniem przygryzł wnętrze policzka: – Cholera… Nie jestem gejem. Na pewno nie byłem, kiedy sprawdzałem ostatnim razem. Ty wiesz, co w moich stronach robią pedziom? Twoje bomby to przy tym nic! Ale…

– Nie, nawet nie zaczynaj! – Rozpaczliwie chciał go powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem czegoś, z czego później nie będzie się potrafił wyplątać.

– … Fajnie było – Scout dokończył nie odrywając wzroku od sufitu. – W sensie z tobą.

– Chopie, po tak długiej abstynencyji z każdym by było dobrze. Czejdzie ci…

Zwiadowca popatrzył na niego marszcząc brwi, co oznaczało dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, nad czymś się głęboko zastanawiał, a po drugie, prawdopodobnie dla dobra wszystkich należałoby ewakuować cały budynek, bowiem jedynie krok dzieli go od zrealizowania jakiegoś idiotycznego pomysłu. Nim Szkot zdążył uciec, biegacz zerwał się na równe nogi i przyskoczył do niego, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję, po czym gwałtownie przycisnął swoje wargi do jego ust, kompletnie bez wyczucia i finezji, a jednak… Cholera… To działało. Zanim ekspert od materiałów wybuchowych zdążył się zorientować, objął mniejszego najemnika w pasie i zaczął go pchać na łóżko, jednocześnie wsuwając jedno kolano między jego uda. Dopiero gdy opadli na niezbyt świeżą pościel oraz na chwilę się od siebie odkleili, uświadamiając sobie, co robią. _Znowu_.

– Tavish, nie przeszło. – Chłopak popatrzył na niego z lekkim niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy, wyraźnie mając trudności z trzymaniem ust z dala od twarzy starszego RED: – Jest nawet gorzej.

– Chłoliera… – jęknął, opierając czoło o poduszkę nad ramieniem młodzieńca. – Ni es dobrze, chopie. Ni es dobrze.

Najwyraźniej lekkomyślny sposób bycia tego postrzeleńca udzielał się jego najbliższemu otoczeniu, bowiem grenadier miał coraz większe problemy z poleganiem na swoim zdrowym rozsądku i zamiast w porę zakończyć to szaleństwo, coraz głębiej się w nie zapadał. Naprawdę ciężko mu było się oprzeć niezbyt delikatnym dłoniom, które wędrowały po jego plecach i próbowały się wsunąć pod podkoszulek, co zaowocowało tym, iż nieco zbyt długo zwlekał z odsunięciem się od swego towarzysza. Gdy wreszcie dojrzał do tej decyzji, w jego ramię ponownie wbijały się białe, odrobinę krzywe zęby przez które przedzierał się ciężki, gorący oddech.

– Nie, młody. Będzie tego dobrego. – Pokręcił głową i spróbował jakoś się oswobodzić, jednak musiał przyznać, że to niezwykle trudne zadanie. Konia z rzędem temu, kto da radę się wyplatać z żelaznego uścisku nóg biegacza, jeśli ten tego sobie nie życzy: – Scout!

– Naprawdę musimy o tym gadać? – Zwiadowca jakby z zakłopotaniem przygryzł dolną wargę i spojrzał w bok: – Nie możemy… Po prostu…

– Ni. – Czując, że zaciskające się dookoła niego kończyny rozluźniły swój chwyt, ostrożnie zaczął wstawać, starając się ograniczyć kontakt fizyczny z młodym do minimum.

– Dobra, dobra… – Chłopak przetoczył się na bok i zrobił mu miejsce obok siebie, samemu lądując pod ścianą.

Gdy już obaj grzecznie usiedli, trzymając rączki przy sobie, dookoła zapadła niesamowicie niezręczna cisza, która wydawała się być niemożliwa do przełamania. Demo wiedział, że _musi_ z gówniarzem naprawdę poważnie porozmawiać, ale miał pewne obawy, że mimo najszczerszych chęci na trzeźwo nie da rady. Czasy, gdy obcował z ludźmi bez krążącego w żyłach alkoholu minęły bardzo, bardzo dawno temu, w związku z czym zdążył zapomnieć, jak to jest prowadzić tego typu dysputy. Nie, żeby nawet w czasach względnej trzeźwości był dobry w te klocki, jednak na pewno lepszy niż obecnie.

– Scout… – zaczął w końcu. – Ty w ogóle z kimś kiedyś żeś był? Tak naprawdę?

– Em… Nie – odparł młodzieniec po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia. – Nie jestem żadną cholerną dziewicą, ale… No jakoś nie.

– A ja żem był. I powim ci, źle się to skończyło. Za każdym razem kuniec był fatalny.

– Chwila… – Zwiadowca pochylił się do przodu i obrócił lekko, by mu się lepiej przyjrzeć: – A co się stało z argumentem „obaj mamy wacki”?

– Wczoraj był stracił łun syns. – Naprawdę, Pan miłosierny mu świadkiem, bardzo starał się nie patrzeć w to miejsce, gdzie za duże bokserki odstawały od jasnej skóry chłopaka i ukazywały nieco zbyt wiele ciała poniżej pasa.

– Tavish, oczy mam tutaj. – Biegacza zmarszczył brwi i wskazał palcem na swoją twarz: – Jak się uparłeś, żeby jednak gadać, to się lepiej skup.

– Dobra… – Cyklop wziął głęboki wdech, żywiąc się złudną nadzieją, że w ten sposób da radę się uspokoić: – Walę z grubej rury. Zwykle ludzie, na których mie zależy, wyciągają kopyta. W synsie giną. I to gównie z powodu mojej głupoty.

Bostończyk wbrew swemu usposobieniu siedział zaskakująco nieruchomo, patrząc na grenadiera niezwykle poważnym wzrokiem. Co zaskakujące, po raz pierwszy w życiu nie powiedział nic durnego, jedynie milczał, trawiąc ostatnie wypowiedziane zdanie. Było po nim widać, że je rozumiał, co w gruncie rzeczy było odrobinę przerażające. Nie współczuł, nie litował się, nie było mu ani trochę przykro. Po prostu _rozumiał_. Prawdopodobnie dlatego bombardier nie zareagował, gdy młodociany najemnik powoli niczym kot się do niego przysunął i oparł mu policzek o ramię. Tylko dwa wraki, które razem osiadły na mieliźnie mogły zaznać takiego spokoju, jak oni obaj w tej chwili. Nie było sensu mówić „nie chcę cię zranić”, ponieważ jedyna odpowiedź, jaka mogła paść to „nie dasz rady zrobić nic, co zada mi ból”.

– Ty jesteś pokręcony. Ja jestem pokręcony. – Scout mocniej do niego przywarł, wtulając policzek w miejsce, gdzie ciemna szyja łączyła się z barkiem: – To się nie może nie udać.

– Chopie, błagam, raz w życiu próbuję być łodpowiedzialny!

– Tak mi przykro, że aż wcale. – Młodzieniec podniósł się i usiadł mu okrakiem na kolanach, nawet nie starając się przytrzymywać w miejscu robiącej co jej się żywnie podoba bielizny: – I tak nie mamy innych opcji. Nawet, jak się będziemy starać, wcześniej czy później któryś z nas pęknie i wyląduje u drugiego w łóżku. Ja na pewno.

Bombardier przez dłuższą chwilę rozważał dostępne opcje. Wbrew temu, co wyskakiwało na pierwszy plan jako jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie, na tym etapie było jasne, że albo będą razem, albo umrą próbując. Kumplowanie się ze zwiadowcą, picie z nim i łażenie tam, gdzie zdecydowanie nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie powinien się zapuszczać, było zabawne i nigdy nie marzył o lepszym przyjacielu. Tym niemniej, dotykanie go oraz patrzenie na niego tak, jakby nie było nic wspanialszego na świecie było dużo, _dużo_ lepsze. Obaj mieli swoje blizny i problemy, o których jeszcze nie byli gotowi wspominać na głos, jednak… Jednak tylko razem potrafili w miarę poprawnie funkcjonować. Dni, które spędził z dala od biegacza, kiedy chłopak leżał nieprzytomny w gabinecie, były najgorszymi w jego życiu, a przecież nie raz zdołał się wpakować w nieliche tarapaty. Wprawdzie jednookiego najemnika niesamowicie dziwiło, że młody tak uparcie chce z nim wytrzymywać, jednak zdawało się to czynić go szczęśliwym, więc chwilowo postanowił nie protestować i wreszcie zrobić to, na co miał ochotę, od kiedy tylko się obudził. Zdecydowanym ruchem wsunął dłonie w opadające z pałkarza chłopaka bokserki i zamknął palce na jego pośladkach, wbijając w nie palce.

Scout głośno wciągnął powietrze, starając się zamaskować cichy okrzyk zaskoczenia, po czym pochylił się ku Demomanowi, otaczając jego szyję swymi chudymi ramionami. Gdy jego bark wydał z siebie nieprzyjemny trzask, młodszy najemnik skrzywił się i jęknął z bólu, co wcale go nie powstrzymało od pocałowania Szkota, który coraz mocniej go do siebie przysuwał. Sam miłośnik eksplozji wszelakich też nie był w najlepszej kondycji i z miłą chęcią pozbyłby się nieprzyjemnej opuchlizny z nadgarstka, jednak dużo bardziej chciał poczuć przy sobie ciepłe ciało zwiadowcy. Byli poobijani, brudni i niespecjalnie wypoczęci, jednak cyklop nie wymieniłby tego poranka za nic w świecie. Dłonie, które samoistnie się zaciskały, pachnąca snem skóra, rozpływające mu się pod palcami mięśnie oraz gładkie wargi stanowiły kombinację, która sprawiała, że był w stanie zapomnieć o nawet najgorszych wspomnieniach. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

– Musimy iść do Medyka – westchnął, ścierając krew z ponownie otwartej rany na policzku młodziaka. – Tylko nie wim, jak my mu to wyjaśnim.

– Em… Może nie będziemy musieli?

– Ta, bo nasz łukochany konował nie zapyta, no jasne. – Góral przewrócił okiem i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Mam na myśli to, że obaj miliard razy widzieliśmy jak używa tego swojego magicznego ustrojstwa i po mojemu nie wygląda to na skomplikowaną operację. Zakradniemy się do gabinetu, załatwimy sprawę i nikt się o niczym nie dowie.

No tak. Tylko oni dwaj mogli dojść do wniosku, że ten plan jest po prostu idealny i nie ma w nim ani jednego elementu, który mógłby się skończyć niepowodzeniem. No bo naprawdę, co się mogło nie udać?

* * *

Inżynier tak naprawdę nigdy porządnie nie sypiał, jedynie zapadał w niespokojne drzemki, podczas których cały czas jakaś część jego umysłu czuwała. Wyrobił sobie ten nawyk gdy tylko zaczął pracować dla RED i nawet nie tęsknił za przesypianiem całych nocy. Wolał swój czas poświęcać dużo bardziej efektywnym zadaniom, takim jak projektowanie lepszych wieżyczek czy też opracowywanie nowej strategii na najbliższą bitwę. Tym razem jednak umiejętność jednoczesnego odpoczywania oraz nasłuchiwania przydała mu się w zupełnie innym celu – gdy tylko Żołnierz zaczął się budzić, Teksańczyk natychmiast oprzytomniał i przygotował Likwidatora, na wypadek, gdyby wojak mimo wszelkich zastosowanych środków bezpieczeństwa postanowił stanowić zagrożenie. Dlatego też pierwszą rzeczą, którą Solly ujrzał tego poranka była wycelowana w niego ponura lufa strzelby, na której drugim końcu znajdował się niedogolony i lekko pognieciony mechanik.

– Co się tutaj do cholery wyrabia, larwo?!

– Drzesz się byle czego – odparł wynalazca nie ukrywając swojego zniesmaczenia.

– Szeregowy, co wy robicie w mojej sypialni?! – Jane szarpnął się gwałtownie, ku swemu ogromnemu zdumieniu odkrywając, że jest przywiązany do łóżka: – Co to ma do cholery znaczyć?!

– Pozwolisz, że będę odpowiadał na pytania po kolei. – Inżynier lekko się uśmiechnął, nie potrafiąc nie czerpać satysfakcji z odrobinę przerażonego wyrazu twarzy weterana: – Byłeś tak pijany, że ktoś musiał się tobą zająć, a ja z dobrego serca zgłosiłem się na ochotnika. Dlatego zaniosłem cię tutaj i położyłem spać oraz zostałem, żeby dopilnować, że dotrwasz do momentu, w którym wytrzeźwiejesz.

– Nie nabierzesz mnie, larwo! Co to za chore numery? – Gospodarz popatrzył wymownie na gruby sznur krępujący jego ręce.

– Pozwoliłem sobie cię ubezwłasnowolnić, na wypadek, gdybyś postanowił się zrobić agresywny, widząc mnie tutaj. Jak się okazało, nie był to aż tak głupi pomysł. W końcu prawie się na mnie rzuciłeś.

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, jak bardzo dwuznaczna była jego ostatnia wypowiedź i, prawdę mówiąc, miał szczerą nadzieję, że Żołnierz również to zauważy. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego maltretowanie go jest aż tak zabawne i przyjemne, jednak kompletnie nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Do tej pory zawsze był istnym mistrzem samokontroli i opanowania, jednak te wszystkie niezbyt subtelne rumieńce, nagle napinające się mięśnie oraz inne drobne aczkolwiek widoczne reakcje wojaka były zbyt urzekające, by był w stanie nad sobą panować. Nigdy nie postrzegał kontaktów z innymi w ten sposób, tym niemniej, musiał przyznać, że psychiczne dominowanie innych, a Solly'ego zwłaszcza, miało swój nieodparty urok. Jednak dręczenie go w nieskończoność nie miało sensu, dlatego też wreszcie ulitował się nad biedakiem i podszedł do łóżka.

– Rozwiążę cię, jeśli obiecasz mnie nie udusić.

– A co? Oczekujesz, że ci wręczę medal?!

– W takim razie pozostaniesz skrępowany tak długo, aż się uspokoisz. – Naprawdę chciał być miły, ale w takich okolicznościach nie miał większego wyboru. Może uszkodzenia ciała w tej bazie nigdy nie były permanentne, ale i tak nie żywił najmniejszej bodaj ochoty na ekspresową wycieczkę do Respawn Roomu.

– Nawet się nie waż, ty skarlały…

– Dokończ, a nie rozwiążę cię do wieczora. – Mechanik pogroził mu palcem.

– … Podstępny wymoczku bez krzty…

– Zatem jesteśmy umówieni. Posiedzisz tutaj do nocy, może TO cię czegoś nauczy.

– Nie odważysz się! – Jane popatrzył na niego z furią.

– Na twoim miejscu bym się nie zakładał. – Teksańczyk zabezpieczył strzelbę i ruszył w stronę drzwi: – Do zobaczenia. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja zamierzam się umyć, przebrać i coś zjeść.

– Zapłacisz mi za to!

Na to ostatnie wynalazca już nie odpowiedział, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Bez względu na to, jak by podłe nie było to, co właśnie zrobił, odczuwał pewną satysfakcję na myśl, że wreszcie ktoś temu zakutemu łbu utarł nosa. A fakt, że zrobił to właśnie on, był dodatkową przyjemnością.

* * *

Odpowiedź brzmiała: wszystko.

– Chyba już go nie ma. – oświadczył Demo, patrząc na zegar wiszący w korytarzu pełniącym jednocześnie funkcję poczekalni i drogi ewakuacyjnej dla przerażonych pacjentów.

Medyk nawet podczas zawieszenia broni tudzież urlopu prowadził zaskakująco regularny tryb życia, w związku z czym nie trzeba było się zastanawiać, gdzie też może się on podziewać – wystarczyło tylko sprawdzić godzinę i odpowiedź nasuwała się sama. Ta właściwość charakteru doktora była im w obecnej sytuacji bardzo na rękę, bowiem żaden nie czuł się na siłach, by zakraść się do gabinetu i rzeczywiście sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno nikogo tam nie ma. Wystarczyło poczekać, aż nadejdzie pora, w której ich lekarz jadał śniadanie i mogli bez przeszkód zakłócić spokój jego domeny.

Miejsce to zwiadowcy kojarzyło się co najmniej źle. Zwykle, gdy wpadał tutaj z wizytą, albo był bliski śmierci i bardziej przypominał rozsadzony granatem kawałek mięsa (którym zwykle w istocie był) niż istotę ludzką, albo był zaledwie lekko ranny, co dawało mu możliwość stawiania czynnego oporu wobec inwazyjnych zabiegów (z której to sposobności nie wahał się korzystać). Dość powiedzieć, że nie wszystkie krwawe plamy na fartuchu Medyka były juchą drużyny BLU. Dlatego też mimowolnie wzdrygnął się na widok ostrych instrumentów ułożonych w metalowych kuwetach, czego Szkot nie omieszkał skomentować niespecjalnie cichym parsknięciem. Urażony takimi podśmiechujkami Scout naburmuszył się nieco i zaczął intensywnie szukać Quick Fixa, który przecież powinien gdzieś tutaj być.

– Zwykle zostawia to ścierwo tutaj. – Cyklop popatrzył ponurym wzrokiem na deprymująco pusty stelaż nad stołem zabiegowym: – Myślisz, że ten służbista na czas urlopu go gdziesik indziej kitra?

– Jeśli tak, to mamy problem. – Chłopak wolał nawet nie rozważać takiej opcji.

– Żem głupa przydzwonił łoddając mu klucz. – Góral z niechęcią pokręcił głową: – Nie bój żaby, poszukamy tych specjalnych piguł, które łykamy podczas misji, tyż powinny styknąć.

Bostończyk z niechęcią porzucił dalsze oględziny dotychczasowego miejsca pobytu specjalistycznego sprzętu medycznego i zamiast tego zaczął się uważnie przyglądać swojemu towarzyszowi, stopniowo tracąc zapał do poszukiwań. Obserwowanie grenadiera, który w najmniejszym bodaj stopniu nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo uważnie jest śledzony, było dużo bardziej interesujące. Młodzieniec z niemym zachwytem podziwiał jego muskularną sylwetkę, egzotyczną, ciemną skórę, która wręcz opinała silne ramiona i barki, oraz sposób, w jaki się poruszał, z jednej strony niespecjalnie zgrabny, z drugiej zaś, wręcz emanujący siłą. Za każdym razem gdy jednooki RED podnosił rękę, by sięgnąć do jednej z wyżej położonych półek, jego cienki podkoszulek odsłaniał niewielki fragment lędźwi znikających w bawełnianych spodniach od piżamy, co sprawiało, że zwiadowca mimowolnie się lekko ślinił. Bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał go zobaczyć bez ubrania, wgryźć się w mięśnie na brzuchu i podrapać mu całe plecy, jednak Demo na razie nie dał mu ku temu okazji – zamiast tego z uporem maniaka upierał się przy pozostaniu przynajmniej w podkoszulku bez względu na okoliczności. Na jego nieszczęście, o Scoucie można było powiedzieć wiele rzeczy poza tym, że jest cierpliwy. A gdy chłopak był zmuszony czekać na coś (w swoim mniemaniu przynajmniej) zbyt długo, zwykle przestawał się zachowywać racjonalnie. To było bezpośrednia przyczyną tego, że, kompletnie nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, podszedł do niczego nie podejrzewającego Szkota i gwałtownym ruchem podwinął tył jego podkoszulki. Zwiadowca aż otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, ujrzawszy misterny, pokrywający niemalże całe plecy tatuaż oraz niezliczone blizny o fantazyjnych kształtach, jednak nie zdołał im się uważniej przyjrzeć, bowiem cyklop natychmiast się ku niemu obrócił.

– Chopie, co ty robisz? – Wyraz twarzy bombardiera był w równej mierze zaskoczony co zniesmaczony.

– Um… – Nie miał odwagi się przyznać, że nie słuchał zadanego mu pytania, bowiem był zbyt zajęty patrzeniem na ciemne usta: – Ja…

Demoman przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, lekko przekrzywiając żuchwę, po czym ze zrezygnowanym westchnięciem popchnął młodego na stół zabiegowy, jednocześnie się na młodszego najemnika wspinając. Biegacz w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie i przyciągnął go do siebie zarzuconymi mu na szyję ramionami. Od rana był podniecony i, gdyby nie konieczność wyleczenia paru idiotycznych obrażeń, już dawno by co najmniej raz doszedł ocierając się o Szkota bez opamiętania. Musiał, po prostu musiał go na sobie poczuć, wręcz był przekonany, że od tego zależy jego dalsze funkcjonowanie. Dotyk błądzących po jego ciele rozgorączkowanych dłoni zastępował mu myślenie, padające na jego usta i szyję przypominające grad pocałunki – oddech, a wyrywające się z ich gardeł pomruki i szepty – bicie serca. Choć z jednej strony, to, co robili, było nagłe, gwałtowne i chaotyczne, z drugiej ogarniał go dziwny, niemalże nieznany mu do tej pory spokój. Czuł się bezpieczny, mając świadomość, że do kogoś należy i on również kogoś na własność posiada. Wprawdzie dręczyła go myśl, że powinien nieco skrupulatniej przeanalizować to, co się z nim dzieje, ale na razie było mu zbyt dobrze, by się takimi drobiazgami przejmować.

– Będzie teraz spokój, czy mam cię związać? – Grenadier na chwilę się od niego oderwał i popatrzył mu w oczy poważnym wzrokiem.

Bostończyk przygryzł dolną wargę, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Doskonale wiedział, że cyklop na pewno go nie spacyfikuje, w związku z czym może dłużej przeciągać strunę, nie martwiąc się o konsekwencje. Bombardier też to wiedział, bowiem jedynie rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i pogroził palcem, wracając do przeglądania szafek. Pałkarz naturalnie kompletnie się tym nie przejął i, zamiast zostawić go w świętym spokoju, przylgnął mu do pleców, całując odsłonięty kark.

– Młody, zara cię gwizdnę. – Tavish poruszył się, nadstawiając szyję, by biegaczowi łatwiej było do niej sięgnąć.

Scout z satysfakcją uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym przejechał zębami po prezentowanej mu skórze, rozkoszując się zwierzęcym pomrukiem Demomana, który przestał szukać leków i obiema rękami zaparł się o blat przed sobą. Do tej pory zwiadowca uważał, że jedynie wkurzanie innych może dać podobną przyjemność, jednak okazało się, że doprowadzanie Szkota do takiego stanu jest o wiele, wiele lepsze. Cały czas podskubując czekoladowy kark, powoli przesunął dłonie ku przodowi by zanurzyć je w luźnych spodniach wyższego mężczyzny.

– Chopie, ni. – Cyklop gwałtownie chwycił go za nadgarstki: – Ni TUTAJ.

Chłopak z niezadowoleniem wydął usta, jednak wreszcie się od grenadiera odsunął, pozwalając mu kontynuować poszukiwania. Bez względu na to, jakby go nie pragnął, musiał też przyznać, że faktycznie, robienie _tego_ w gabinecie nie wydawało się być przesadnie pociągające. Może i był napalony jak cholera, jednak to miejsce nadal budziło w nim niespecjalnie pozytywne odczucia i lepiej by było się z tego typu miłymi zajęciami przenieść w jakieś bardziej komfortowe miejsce. Poza tym z dziką wręcz przyjemnością wreszcie pomachałby na pożegnanie swoim stłuczeniom i innym coraz bardziej bolesnym obrażeniom. Dlatego też grzecznie wskoczył na stół zabiegowy i całą powierzchnią ciała przylgnął do chłodnego, metalowego blatu, traktując go jak ekwiwalent zimnego prysznica.

– No nareszcie. – Po dłuższej chwili poszukiwań góral wyciągnął z szafki charakterystyczny, zielonkawy słoiczek: – Łykamy ten badziew i spadamy stund.

Biegacz posłusznie przewrócił się na plecy i rozchylił wargi, oczekując, że Demoman włoży między nie parę pastylek, jednak nieco się przeliczył – zamiast tego jednooki najemnik pocałował go, powoli wpychając mu lekarstwo językiem. Scout odruchowo chwycił go za ramiona i niespokojnie poruszył nogami, bębniąc stopami po blacie, jednak Szkot i tak jakimś cudem dał radę mu się wymknąć. Zwiadowca już miał coś powiedzieć na temat takiego zachowania, gdy usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi.

– Doktorze? – Głos Rosjanina nie był do pomylenia z żadnym innym.

Pojawienie się Heavy'ego samo w sobie jeszcze nie było powodem do strachu, dlatego w pierwszej chwili ani jeden, ani drugi nawet się nie przejął. Jednak odpowiedni moment na panikę nadszedł zaskakująco szybko, gdy olbrzymowi odpowiedziało niskie, chropowate mamrotanie dobiegające z przylegającej do biura sypialni. W ułamku sekundy podsumowali sobie w głowach podstawowe fakty:

_a). Byli w samej bieliźnie w gabinecie, do którego się zakradli by nielegalnie skorzystać z dobrodziejstw medycyny polowej;_

_b). Medyk ich zabije, jak się o tym dowie;_

_c). A dowie się na pewno, bowiem nie mają gdzie spierdolić;_

_d). Mają przejebane._

Ich oczy dokładnie w tym samym momencie padły na drzwi do izolatki. Obaj byli w tym pomieszczeniu co najmniej raz z tej, czy innej okazji, dzięki czemu doskonale wiedzieli, że nikt ich tam nie usłyszy, co tylko pozornie było zaletą owej kryjówki. Jeśli ich lekarz, w ramach maniakalnego podporządkowywania się zasadzie „ **Ordnung muß sein** 1”, zamknie drzwi od zewnątrz, będą zmuszeni pozostać w środku do momentu, w którym komuś przyjdzie do głowy właśnie tam ich poszukać. Bez możliwości wezwania pomocy mogli się skazać na kilka dni więzienia zakończonego niespecjalnie przyjemną śmiercią i wyjątkowo żenującym Respawnem. Nie. Wejście tam zdecydowanie nie było dobrym pomysłem. Nim zwiadowca zdążył wpaść na jakiś inny, Szkot chwycił go za ramię i wepchnął do jednej z szaf, samemu również bez wahania do niej wskakując.

Otrzeźwiony strachem biegacz wtulił się między czyste fartuchy i zamarł, starając się nie wydawać z siebie najcichszego bodaj dźwięku. Podczas misji nie czuł ani strachu, ani gniewu, po prostu gnał przed siebie usuwając każdego, kto stanął mu na drodze. Dopiero po przegranej rundzie, gdy chował się w jednej z otaczających Punkt Kontrolny szop, przywoływał do siebie wygłuszane do tej pory myśli, starając się nimi okryć i nie nasłuchiwać kroków nadchodzącego najemnika BLU, który postanowił go wykończyć. Teraz było tak samo – krył się w ciemności i starał się nie myśleć o tym, co się stanie, gdy ktoś ich znajdzie. Zamiast tego znów zanurzył się w rozważaniach, które do tej pory starał się zepchnąć na margines, by zająć się nimi w stosownym czasie.

Wbrew temu, co mówił i robił, był nieco zaniepokojony rozwojem wypadków między nim a cyklopem. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, że nagle coś przeskoczyło i ze stadium „kumple” płynnie przeszli do „kochankowie”. W gruncie rzeczy nic poza dwoma uściskami się nie wydarzyło… Chyba… Z drugiej jednak strony, czy koniecznie musi mieć miejsce jakieś niezwykłe zdarzenie, by dwoje ludzi się w sobie zakochało? Gdyby tak było, gatunek _homo sapię sapię_ wymarłby dawno temu i Scout w ogóle nie musiałby sobie teraz zadawać tego pytania. Dość, że przebywanie w towarzystwie grenadiera było teraz zupełnie inne. Lepsze. Pełniejsze. Zwiadowca czuł się o niebo lepiej, mając świadomość, że Demoman rozważa zaufanie mu na tyle, by opowiedzieć o wszystkim, co mu tak zryło psychikę. Poza tym, nie ma sensu nikogo okłamywać – chłopak _uwielbiał_ być dotykany przez te szorstkie, pachnące rozpuszczalnikiem ręce. To, jak się prześlizgiwały po jego skórze, miejsca, za które chwytały, cudownie mrowiące ścieżki rysowane nierównymi paznokciami – wszystko to doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Dokładnie tak, jak teraz.

– Tav… – syknął z w zasadzie udawaną złością. – Co ty wyp…

Doskonale wiedział, co Szkot robi. Mści się.

* * *

_Nadzieja to toksyna. Ludzkość nigdy nie zdołała wymyślić trucizny, która byłaby w większym stopniu uzależniająca i wyniszczająca, która by marnymi obietnicami raju zabrała do grobu więcej nieszczęsnych ofiar swej ułudnej słodyczy. Mieć nadzieję – znaczy być martwym, bowiem samo wypowiedzenie tych słów było podpisaniem na siebie wyroku śmierci. Może sam proces umierania nie wydaje się być bolesny, a przynajmniej cierpienie nie jest aż tak mocno odczuwalne, jednak agonia w ostatnich chwilach życia jest tak okrutna, iż nie warto płacić ceny za chwilę wytchnienia w postaci fałszywej łagodności. Nadzieja umiera ostatnia, lecz to, co pozastawia po sobie jest czystym koszmarem wypełnionym bólem, cierpieniem i ciemnością._   
_Dlatego też wyzbył się wszelkiej nadziei. Wiedział, że za jakiś czas i tak zniknie. Nie, nie umrze – by zginąć, musiałby najpierw być żywy, a tego już od dawna nie potrafił o sobie powiedzieć. Istniał. Ale i to nie miało potrwać zbyt długo. Z każdym dniem miał coraz mniej sił, jego blade, skatowane ciało z trudem oblepiało usiłujące się przebić przez bezbarwną skórę kości. Każdy krok męczył go jak wdrapanie się na wierzchołek góry, słowa z trudem przeciskały się przez krtań, a spojrzenie zmęczonych patrzeniem na tryumf śmierci oczu straciło swą dawną ostrość, przez co świat się skrył przed nim za tępą mgłą. Nie wiedział, ile czasu mu jeszcze zostało, ale z pewnością nie było go wiele. Wreszcie, po tygodniach tego ślamazarnego konania, nie był w stanie dźwignąć się z łóżka. Strażnicy usiłowali go kopniakami i razami postawić na nogi, gdy jednak się to nie udało, został zawleczony do szpitala, by tam umarł na jednym z posłań, o które do tej pory dbał._   
_Ku swemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu nie skonał pierwszej doby pobytu w tym przedsionku piekła. Dni mijały, a on nadal nie opuszczał swego ciała, choć pacjenci na sąsiednich łóżkach się zmieniali. W końcu na jednym z nich położono pobitego ciężko człowieka, który wyglądał zbyt dobrze, by mógł długo być mieszkańcem obozu. Kolorowe oznaczenia na jego pasiaku świadczyły, że jest więźniem politycznym, zapewne jednym z oficerów, który nierozważnie zamiast siedzieć cicho, powiedział prawdę, na którą wszyscy inni woleli być głusi. Nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni. Nie było sensu zbyt długo się nad tym rozwodzić. Dlatego on sam nie zareagował na jego zaczepki, udawał, że go nie widzi i nie słyszy, nawet wtedy, gdy powiedział, że koniec wojny jest bliski._   
_Wszyscy inni zaczęliby tańczyć i śpiewać, słysząc te słowa, jednak nie on. Bo co koniec wojny dla niego oznaczał? Nic. Jeśli Rzesza wygra, on sam i tak zniknie, może nawet wcześniej, niż było to w planach. A jeśli przegra… Też nie jest mu pisane dokończenie swego żywota gdzie indziej, jak w tym więzieniu. Każdy przestępca, gdy czuje na swym karku oddech pogoni, usiłuje zatrzeć wszelkie prowadzące do niego ślady i pozbyć się kompromitujących dowodów. A czymże byli zgromadzeni tutaj ludzie, jak nie najbardziej przerażającym dowodem zbrodni do tej pory ludzkości nie znanej?_

Fatalnie spał tej nocy. Nie potrafił zapaść w głęboki, relaksujący sen, jedynie błądził w mętnym dymie wypełnionym dziwnym majakami, które zapominał z chwilą, gdy otwierał oczy w ciemności swego pokoju. Ktoś coś mówił, wołał, krzyczał, dotykał go, niszczył, kochał, poniżał, pieścił, wlókł przez śnieg, błoto i krew. I jeszcze raz i znowu, za każdym razem, gdy ponownie osuwał się w mrok, bez wyjaśnienia, bez odpowiedzi. Kiedy wreszcie nastał świt, przywitał go z absolutną obojętnością, usiłując wstać z łóżka, które to zadanie okazało się trudniejsze, niż początkowo przypuszczał. Kiedy tylko wykonał najdrobniejszy bodaj ruch w kierunku wygramolenia się z pościeli, jego mózg się wyłączał na parę minut, każąc mu zastygać w coraz bardziej dziwacznych pozach. Miał wrażenie, że słyszy gdzieś głosy, kroki, nawet szamotaninę, jednak nie był w stanie nijak na wspomniane zjawiska zareagować. Wreszcie z tego dziwacznego stanu wyrwało go zdecydowane pukanie do drzwi oraz towarzyszący mu potężny głos Heavy'ego. Wprawdzie nie był w stanie dopowiedzieć niczym innym jak niewyraźnym mamrotem, jednak w końcu udało mu się ostatecznie wrócić na łono jawy i wypełznąć z łóżka. Poprawiając koszulę nocną, powoli powlókł się do gabinetu i otworzył drzwi.

– Tak? – Starał się zamaskować potężne ziewnięcie.

– Coś się stało? Nie było cię na śniadaniu. – Rosjanin wyglądał na odrobinę zaniepokojonego.

– Vybacz, dopiero teraz się obudziłem. Źle spałem. – Poprawił przekrzywioną szlafmycę i odruchowo to samo chciał zrobić z okularami, które okazały się nie być na jego nosie: – Zaraz się doprovadzę do porządku.

Nim jeszcze skończył mówić, olbrzym z zaskakująca gracją wsunął się do gabinetu i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Medyk przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, unosząc jedną brew, jednak poza tym nie drgnął ani na jotę. Może powinien był, bowiem kolos dzięki temu bez większego trudu do niego przyskoczył i porwał go w ramiona, przyciskając do swojej masywnej piersi.

Doktor z westchnieniem zamknął oczy. Nie chciał sobie robić zbytnich nadziei na cokolwiek. Owszem, Słowianin jasno wyraził się na temat swojego afektu co do jego osoby, wczorajszy pocałunek jednoznacznie potwierdził wszystkie jego słowa, jednak oczekiwanie, że gdzieś nagle zaczną nad nimi bić anielskie dzwony i wszystko będzie cudownie, zwyczajnie nie leżało w możliwościach lekarza. To, że jego serce po raz pierwszy od wielu lat zaczęło jakoś się budzić do życia, nie oznaczało, że ni z tego, ni z owego zniknęły wszystkie rany i blizny, jakimi było pokryte tak gęsto, iż można było poddawać w wątpliwość jego przynależność od istoty ludzkiej. Zanim on i jego masywny towarzysz się ze sobą dotrą, minie jeszcze sporo czasu, będą musieli popracować nad wieloma niezgodnościami i zgrzytami, choć nie było pewności, że kiedykolwiek im się to uda. Równie dobrze mogli być z góry skazani na porażkę. Tak, nadzieja na spokój i szczęście pewnie byłaby w tym miejscu wskazana, ale chirurg nie był do niej zdolny.

Jednak, bez względu na to, jak wiele czarnych myśli by się w nim nie kłębiło, nie był też przeciwny temu, co jego towarzysz w tej chwili robił. Chyba nikt na świecie nie przeciwstawiałby się ciepłym, masywnym wargom z czułością przyciskającym się do jego ust, powiek, czoła, policzków. Medyk aż westchnął cicho, odpowiadając na pieszczotę zarzuceniem ramion na szyję giganta, by na dłużej złączyć się z nim w pocałunku. Och, jakiż był szczęśliwy, gdy jego entuzjazm został nagrodzony, a oni dwaj zlali się w jedno, wymieniając najpierw powolne i leniwe, następnie coraz bardziej rozgorączkowane oddechy. Doktor nieśmiało jęknął, gdy jego plecy zostały przyciśnięte do jednej z szaf w gabinecie, jednak na pewno nie był niezadowolony – wszystko, co sprawiało, iż łatwiej im było do siebie przylgnąć i przelewać czułość z ust o ust, było zdecydowanie mile witane. Na chwilę udało mu się porzucić wszystkie myśli, zarówno te dobre jak i złe, dzięki czemu mógł spokojnie zanurzyć się w ofiarowywanej mu tkliwości, która po pewnym czasie zmieniła się w głód. W pragnienie, które można było zaspokoić jedynie ciepłem, oddechem i smakiem drugiej osoby, konkretnej osoby, którą, jak się okazało, był nie kto inny, jak tylko Heavy. Prawdopodobnie między westchnieniami i pomrukami wymsknęło się z jego ust parę słów, jednak nie miał co do tego stuprocentowej pewności, bowiem był zbyt zajęty cieszeniem się z tego, że ktoś go trzyma w objęciach z taką czułością i pasją. Owszem, nie był niewinną dziewicą i miał już paru kochanków w swoim życiu, jednak żaden z nich nigdy nie patrzył na niego tak jak Rosjanin, nie całował i nie obejmował go tak jak on. To było… Niezwykłe. Porażające. Uzależniające.

W miarę upływu czasu ich pieszczoty powoli zwalniały i łagodniały, gdy już choć odrobinę zaspokoili potrzebę nasycenia się drugą osobą. Ciężko mu było stwierdzić, co bardziej mu się podoba – gwałtowne pocałunki nasycone żarem, czy delikatne, czułe muśnięcia, jednak na pewno nie zamierzał się bronić ani przed jednym, ani przed drugim.

– To… Ekhm… Bardzo miły początek dnia – mruknął cicho, gdy jego usta zostały ostatecznie oswobodzone z warg olbrzyma i miał szansę cokolwiek sensownego powiedzie. Nie, żeby ją w pełni wykorzystał, ale przynajmniej próbował.

– Poczekam na ciebie w świetlicy. – Drugi RED pocałował go jeszcze raz w skroń i wreszcie pozwolił mu na wymknięcie się z jego objęć: – Tylko nie guzdraj się.

– No viesz! – Przynajmniej spróbował udawać szczere oburzenie, jednak wiedział, że bardziej zależy mu na tym, by kolos się uśmiechnął, niż na zaznaczeniu swojej pozycji.

Nadzieja. To zdecydowanie toksyna, której nie zamierzał dotykać. Jaki jest sens trwać w oczekiwaniu na coś, skoro można po prostu wziąć się do roboty i samodzielnie urzeczywistnić to, na czym nam zależy? Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty czekać, aż on i Słowianin będą szczęśliwi, co to, to nie, jeśli ma kiedykolwiek dożyć tej chwili, będzie to wymagało od niego naprawdę ciężkiej pracy. Ale wiedział, że to, co może zyskać, jest tego warte. Nikt nigdy nie patrzył na niego z taką miłością i oddaniem, więc głupotą by było nie walczyć o coś takiego.

* * *

Wskoczenie do szafy z młodym mężczyzną, na punkcie którego miało się hopla, było zdecydowanie złym pomysłem, ale jak zwykle doszedł to tego jakże odkrywczego wniosku o wiele za późno, by móc coś z tym fantem zrobić. A konkretnie w chwili, gdy już zdążył zapomnieć, że się ukrywają i wsunął biegaczowi ręce pod ubranie. Z jednej strony dobrze by było przestać go molestować, z drugiej zaś odwet za to, jak mu chłopak przeszkadzał przy poszukiwaniach leków, wydawał się być niesamowicie zabawną opcją. Z jakiegoś powodu dręczenie Scouta i jednoczesne zmuszanie go do bycia cicho było szalenie satysfakcjonujące, choć, musiał to przyznać, był niesamowicie ciekaw, jakie dźwięki zwiadowca z siebie wydaje, gdy mu się pozwoli _krzyczeć_. Sądząc ze wszystkich duszonych wszelkimi siłami jęków i pomruków, mogła to być najpiękniejsza na świecie symfonia, jednak niestety, na razie musiał sobie odmówić przyjemności jej słuchania.

Było zbyt ciemno, by mógł dokładnie zobaczyć, co biegacz robi, jednak nadal był w stanie to _poczuć_. Młodzieniec zaparł się o niego plecami, ściśle mu przylegając do piersi i pozwalając mu na swobodne badanie smukłego torsu ukrytego pod o wiele za dużym T shirtem wycyganionym tego ranka jako uzupełnienie bokserek. Jedno ramię chłopaka niknęło gdzieś w ciemnościach, prawdopodobnie czegoś się trzymał, drugą ręką zaś sięgnął za głowę cyklopa, przyciskając do siebie jego usta. Grenadier z przyjemnością wodził wargami po jego szyi aż wreszcie, w ramach nieskończonej złośliwości, chwycił zębami jego ucho. Naprawdę, nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, bowiem Bostończyk mimo wszystko zdołał nie jęknąć, jednak bez wątpienia kosztowało go to naprawdę sporo wysiłku.

Obaj aż podskoczyli, gdy coś gruchnęło głucho o szafę. Dopiero wtedy sobie przypomnieli, po cholerę w ogóle do niej włazili i zamarli w obawie, że ktoś jednak wykryje ich nieproszoną obecność. Na szczęście żadna dekonspiracja nie nastąpiła, co więcej, dźwięki dochodzące zza cienkich, metalowych drzwiczek dobitnie świadczyły o tym, że przebywające w gabinecie osoby zajmują się dokładnie tym samym, co oni tuż przed chwilą zostali zmuszeni porzucić.

– Mmm… Heavy… – Lekko skrzeczący jęk bez wątpienia wyrwał się z gardła nikogo innego, jak tylko Medyka: – N… Przes… **Ja, bitte** , proszę, jeszcze, jesz…

Demo sprzedałby diabłu duszę, żeby zobaczyć teraz minę Scouta, ale podejrzewał, że obaj są w mniej-więcej równym stopniu zaskoczeni. Doktor wydawał się być tak dalece aseksualny, że aż można było zapomnieć, iż w ogóle ma on jakąś płeć, jednak teraz emitował jęki godne dowolnej produkcji filmowej o charakterze pornograficznym. Towarzyszący mu Rosjanin również sapał i wydawał z siebie pełne zadowolenia pomruki, co razem stanowiło bardzo interesującą mieszankę dźwiękową. Z jednej strony, na pewno tak cyklopowi, jak i zwiadowcy nieco podniosła się temperatura, z drugiej zaś, w takich okolicznościach dalsze zaloty wydawały się być… Niewłaściwe, dlatego też wprawdzie z żalem, ale nieco się od siebie odsunęli.

Wreszcie zamieszanie na zewnątrz mebla przycichło i słychać było jedynie ciche, bardzo łagodne pocałunki połączone z niemalże niemymi szeptami. W końcu lekarz westchnął cicho i poruszył się, sprawiając, że drzwiczki wydały z siebie głuchy odgłos niepokojonej blachy.

– To… Ekhm… Bardzo miły początek dnia. – Jego głos był dziwnie łagodny i niepewny.

– Poczekam na ciebie w świetlicy. – Olbrzym odsunął się od niego i ruszył w stronę drzwi: – Tylko nie guzdraj się.

– No viesz!.

Pozbawiony towarzystwa kolosalnego najemnika chirurg powoli zaczął się krzątać i po pewnym czasie również opuścił gabinet, co obaj przebywający w szafie panowie powitali pełnym ulgi westchnięciem. Biegacz pierwszy wyskoczył z nieszczęsnego mebla i, rozprostowawszy wszystkie kończyny, wzdrygnął się jak kot, który właśnie przebiegł po mokrej trawie.

– Już nigdy, _przenigdy_ nawet nie pomyślę o seksie w tym pokoju. Fuj! Co to było?!

– Dwóch faciów wymieniających się płynami ustrojowymi. Ideja powinna ci być juże znana. – Grenadier uśmiechnął się z przekąsem: – Na tym etapie raczej ni mo powodu, coby ci to jakościk czeszkadzało.

– No niby nie, ale… _Medyk_? – Chłopak wyglądał na doprawdy zszokowanego: – I _Heavy_? To jest w ogóle fizycznie możliwe? Jak to niby działa? Albo nie, nie mów mi, bo jeszcze to sobie wyobrażę, cholera, już sobie wyobraziłem, aaaaaaaargh.

– Chyba najwyszejszy czas, cobyśmy my tyż kopli się łogarnąć i cosik zjedli. – Otworzył drzwi, gestem zapraszając pałkarza do przestąpienia progu.

– Tu się z tobą zgodzę, stary.

Nareszcie, NARESZCIE udało im się pójść do swoich pokoi. W pierwszej chwili Demoman nawet cieszył się na myśl o choćby chwilowym odzyskaniu prywatności, jednak jego entuzjazm zaskakująco szybko przygasł i zniknął. Nagle przydzielona mu onegdaj sypialnia wydawała się ponura i pusta, jakby brakowało w niej czegoś niezwykle istotnego. Niby nic się nie zmieniło, wszystkie meble i graty wciąż były na swoich miejscach, jednak teraz to nie wystarczało, by cyklop poczuł się tutaj jak u siebie. Szkot z pewną melancholią popatrzył na swoje łóżko, gdzie drobne zagniecenia na prześcieradle były jedynym śladem, jaki Scout po sobie pozostawił. Szorstki materiał wchłonął w siebie zapach chłopaka, dlatego miłośnik eksplozji wszelakich na chwilę wtulił twarz w poduszkę, przywołując do siebie wszystkie westchnienia i pocałunki, jakie udało im się ze sobą dzielić. Z jednej strony wypełnili szeptami i rozkoszą zaledwie jeden wieczór, jednak grenadierowi wydawał się on być wiecznością przytłaczającą wszystko, co nastąpiło przed nim. Dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważył, co się dzieje? Dlaczego tak bardzo się przed tym bronił? Doskonale wiedział, czemu powinien to robić, jednak przyjemność płynąca z trzymania zwiadowcy w ramionach była zbyt wielka, by mógł naprawdę w nie wierzyć. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że pragnął tylko ciała biegacza – chciał go mieć przy sobie, chronić przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami, patrzeć w jego jasne oczy i pamiętać, że ma choć jeden powód, by się nie upić aż do utraty przytomności.

Gdy w końcu się umył i ubrał w swój charakterystyczny kombinezon, powolnym krokiem ruszył do kuchni, rozmyślając o tym i owym. Do Świąt powinien załatwić sprawę Wielkiej Stopy, jednak na razie jakoś nie miał do tego serca. Za bardzo był zaaferowany pewnym Bostończykiem o uśmiechu diabła i oczach niewiniątka (a może na odwrót?), by innym sprawom poświęcać zbyt wiele uwagi. Oczywiście wiedział, że w końcu będzie MUSIAŁ zająć się swoimi obowiązkami, ale… Jeszcze nie teraz.

Ku swemu ogromnemu zdumieniu odkrył, że niemal cała drużyna była albo w kuchni, albo w przylegającej do niej świetlicy. Heavy i Medyk ( _nie gap się na nich, nie gap się na nich, nie gap się na nich_ ) kończyli jeść, Scout dopiero wyciągał z szafki płatki kukurydziane, Snajper i Szpieg najwyraźniej skończyli swoje poranne zajęcia, siedzieli bowiem i w świętym spokoju pili kawę, podobnie Inżynier, natomiast Pyro z szalonym entuzjazmem kleił kolejny kilometr bajecznie kolorowego, papierowego łańcucha.

– Em… Gdzie jest Solly? – spytał góral, starając się przepchnąć koło zwiadowcy i zwalczyć chęć złapania chłopaka za tyłek.

– Dalej odsypia waszą popijawę. – Mechanik nie oderwał wzorku (choć przy tych goglach to czort go wie) od czytanej przezeń gazety i na oślep sięgnął po swój kubek.

– Matko, jeszcze? – Chłopak kopniakiem zamknął lodówkę i postawił na stole butelkę mleka, unikając patrzenia w stronę doktora i Rosjanina: – To ile on w siebie wlał?

– Za dużo. – Teksańczyk wzruszał ramionami.

Demo uważnie przyjrzał się ich niskiemu wynalazcy. Gdy się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, zachowanie Engiego było co najmniej niecodzienne. Wczorajszego wieczoru dobrowolnie zajął się wojakiem, choć miał bardzo poważne powody, by faceta nie znosić, a teraz wypowiadał się o nim z niesamowitym spokojem, bez żadnych docinków czy niechęci. Coś tu się poważnie nie zgadza…

– Scout, podejrzewam, że nie mam szans na odzyskanie swojego aparatu? – Agent podniósł wzrok znad swojego kubka i wbił go w odrobinę zaskoczonego młodzieńca.

– Um… Nie. – Najmłodszy członek drużyny z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po głowie: – Ale ten, odkupię ci, więc, um, teges…

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – westchnął wywiadowca. – Zależało mi na kliszy, która była w środku, nie na aparacie jako takim.

Asasyn dziwnie popatrzył na Francuza, jakby dostrzegł w jego twarzy coś, co dla innych pozostało jak zwykle niewidoczne. Biegacz tymczasem zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach, aż wreszcie tryumfalnym gestem wyciągnął z jednej z nich małe pudełeczko.

– Miałem ci oddać je wczoraj, ale jakoś… – Odchrząknął, bardzo starając się nie patrzeć w stronę siedzącego obok niego Szkota, który również nagle poczuł potrzebę oczyszczenia swojego gardła: – Wypadło mi to z głowy. Wyjąłem ten film z twojego aparatu, żeby wiesz, włożyć nowy i mieć całą kliszę do dyspozycji tylko dla siebie.

Wszyscy ze zdumieniem popatrzyli na idącego w stronę Szpiega podrostka, zastanawiając się, czy to aby nie jest pierwszy przypadek w karierze tego młodego człowieka, kiedy miał w ręku jakiś bardzo delikatny przedmiot i go ani nie zniszczył, ani też nie zepsuł. Tak, zdecydowanie tak. Zanim jednak zdążyli zareagować i jakoś uczcić to wiekopomne wydarzenie, Szpieg wziął z ręki chłopaka swój film i włożył go za pazuchę.

Heavy i Medyk wreszcie skończyli jeść i przenieśli się na kanapę, każdy ze swoją książką, pozostawiając Scouta i grenadiera w kuchni całkiem samych. Chłopak, co w gruncie rzeczy było do przewidzenia, niemal natychmiast wykorzystał okazję, by zaczepiać cyklopa pod stołem, szturchać stopą jego łydki, trącać kolanem w udo a nawet raz na jakiś czas chować rękę pod blat, by musnąć palcami miejsce, gdzie zwykle była przyklejona kartka z koślawo narysowaną uśmiechniętą buźką. Góral naprawdę, ale to naprawdę usiłował zachować przynajmniej względny spokój, ale przecież był tylko człowiekiem do cholery! W końcu nie zdzierżył i wsunął dłoń w nieco za luźne spodnie Bostończyka, masując palcami te cudne dołki po obu stronach kości krzyżowej. Młody wygiął plecy w łuk i prawie się udławił płatkami, jednak nie zdołał do końca zamaskować pełnego zadowolenia pomruku. Wszystkie te zabawy ustały natychmiast, gdy do kuchni wszedł Inżynier i zaczął grzebać w lodówce.

– Już jesteś głodny? – Biegacz starał się ukryć swoje niezadowolenie pod cienką warstwą podejrzliwego zdumienia.

– Solly pewnie będzie chciał coś zjeść, jak się obudzi, a nie sądzę, by był w stanie samodzielnie dopełznąć do lodówki.

W głosie mechanika nie było słychać nawet najmniejszego śladu współczucia. Raczej… Chorą, nawet odrobinę okrutną satysfakcję. Jednak bombardier nie zdążył nic powiedzieć ani też zareagować w jakikolwiek inny sposób, bowiem Teksańczyk błyskawicznie zabrał parę kanapek i butelkę mleka, po czym wyszedł z kuchni, jakby nagle odkrył w sobie potencjał do zostania nowym zwiadowcą. Ekspert do spraw eksplozji podświadomie czuł, że powinien go zatrzymać i jakoś przycisnąć, ale…

– Demo, telefon do ciebie. – As wywiadu zajrzał do kuchni: – Odbierzesz tutaj, czy…

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy smętny aparat telefoniczny zawieszony na ścianie w świetlicy wydał z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, jednak Frencuz miał niesamowity zwyczaj podnoszenia słuchawki, zanim jeszcze reszta bazy zdążyła usłyszeć pierwszy dzwonek, więc pewnie było tak i tym razem. Szkot z niezadowoleniem zmarszczył brwi i westchnął ciężko. Szlag, pewnie na górze wreszcie zaczęli się niecierpliwić i postanowili go zmotywować do tego, żeby w końcu zabrał się za to, za co mu do cholery płacą. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że uda mu się dłużej odwlekać wyjście na mróz i dobranie się Wielkiej Stopie do dupy, jednak trudno, służba nie drużba. Wstając od stołu posłał lekko zaniepokojonemu Scoutowi uspokajający uśmiech i poszedł do pokoju łączności, by po raz kolejny wysłuchać tego, co i tak już sam z siebie wiedział. To zdecydowanie nie będzie przyjemna rozmowa.

* * *

Szpieg był w podejrzanie dobrym nastroju. Znając go od niemal roku, Snajper nauczył się rozpoznać różne odcienie jego dobrego humoru, a trzeba było przyznać, że różnica pomiędzy nimi w większości wypadków była szalenie subtelna. Dość, że zwykle był tak uhahany w sytuacjach, gdy komuś z jego otoczenia przytrafiło się coś niezwykle – w jego opinii – zabawnego, na przykład niespodziewana eksplozja wieżyczki (kolor umundurowania nieszczęsnego mechanika nie miał tutaj najmniejszego znaczenia) albo wyjątkowo durna pozycja po niespodziewanym dźgnięciu w plecy. Jednak raz na jakiś czas był zadowolony, ponieważ dla odmiany uznał za powód do delikatnego i niemalże niewidocznego uśmiechu coś, co w żaden sposób nie podpadało pod **Schadenfreude** 2. Po prostu wydarzyło się coś przyjemnego i to nawet niekoniecznie jemu. Rzadko, bo rzadko, ale naprawdę coś takiego miewało miejsce i asasyn był naprawdę szczęśliwy, mogąc obserwować u swojego przyjaciela ten rodzaj zadowolenia.

– Ani jednego podstępnego BLU na horyzoncie, _mon ami? –_ Francuz powitał go w progu świetlicy i popatrzył na niego z tym charakterystycznym, jednocześnie pogodnym oraz odrobinę złośliwym wyrazem twarzy.

– Przynajmniej nie dzisiaj. – Zdjął kapelusz, żeby strząsnąć z niego najbardziej uparte płatki śniegu: – Robię kawę. Chcesz?

– Już się tym zająłem, właśnie powinna kończyć się parzyć.

Oglądanie krzątającego się przy ekspresie Szpiega było… Uspokajające. Australijczyk, zanim przyjechał do tej bazy, zwykle sam sobie robił kawę i również w samotności ją pił – w końcu takie są konsekwencje obrania kariery strzelca wyborowego i to bez względu na to, czy był pracującym na własną rękę zabójcą do wynajęcia, czy też zatrudnionym w RED najemnikiem. Dopiero ten absolutnie nieprzewidywalny miłośnik włoskich garniturów zmienił jego nastawienie, z gracją wpraszając się w jego codzienne rytuały. Bez wątpienia dodawał im swoistego uroku, wręcz sprawił, że zwykłe czynności, jakich do tej pory niemalże nie zauważał, stały się miniaturowym świętem, które z przyjemnością celebrował. Było to niezwykle ciekawe zjawisko, przed którym normalnie by się bronił rękami i nogami, jednak osoba wywiadowcy miała na Snajpera tak osobliwy wpływ, iż ten nawet nie pomyślał o stawianiu oporu. Z każdym kolejnym dniem pozwalał mu podchodzić do siebie coraz bliżej i bliżej, nie bojąc się przy tym wbitego między żebra noża – za bardzo był zajęty łowieniem wszystkich uśmiechów i wymownych spojrzeń, by…

_O. Cholera. Jasna._

Asasyn mało nie upuścił podanego mu kubka, gdy do niego dotarło, co tu się wyprawia. Szpieg… On go… Ale na pewno? Strzelec popatrzył na agenta, najpierw omiatając wzrokiem całą jego sylwetkę, potem zaś skupiając wzrok na jego ukrytej częściowo pod maską twarzy. Tak, bez wątpienia. Kiedy? Jak to się stało? Czemu wcześniej tego nie zauważył? Przecież już dawno powinien się zorientować, dokąd to wszystko zmierza, w końcu nie narodził się wczoraj! Tym niemniej, wszystko wskazywało na to, że… Zakochał się w asie wywiadu.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Francuz przyjrzał mu się uważnie, unosząc przy tym jedną brew.

– T… Tak – wykrztusił, siadając przy upaćkanym stole w świetlicy. – Po prostu coś sobie uświadomiłem.

– A cóż takiego?

– Nooo… – Myśl, myśl, myśl do cholery, ty debilu skończony! – Skoro w tym roku obchodzimy Święta… Wypadałoby zająć się organizowaniem jakiś prezentów, czy czegoś w tym guście.

– **Hudda-hudda –** oświadczył Pyro, stawiając na stole pudełko z kolorowym papierem.

– Nie jestem przekonany, czy wszyscy będą chcieli wziąć udział w losowaniu. – Szpieg zamieszał swoja kawę i w zadumie oblizał łyżeczkę.

– **Hudda-hudda.**

– No, skoro tak to ujmujesz.

Australijczyk aż cicho prychnął pod nosem, jeszcze się bowiem nie zdarzyło, by ktokolwiek się sprzeciwił woli ich małego azbestowego ludka. Jeśli się na coś uparł, nie było siły, by mu wyperswadować realizację jego zamiarów, nie wspominając o wykręceniu się z partycypowania w urzeczywistnianiu nawet najdurniejszych planów. Do tej pory były to tylko strategie na polu bitwy, jednak Snajper nie sądził, by tym razem miało być inaczej. Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubili Pyro – owszem, darzyli go ogromną sympatią, ale w porównaniu do strachu, jaki budziło zagadkowe spojrzenie zza ciemnych soczewek maski przeciwgazowej, nie miała ona najmniejszego znaczenia.

Po lokalnym podpalaczu do świetlicy zawitał wyjątkowo zadowolony z siebie Inżynier, który pogwizdywał cicho jakąś skoczną melodię i zabrał się za konsumpcję wyjątkowo spóźnionego śniadania. O ile jego odstępstwo od utartego planu dnia nie było niczym dziwnym (zegar biologiczny tego człowieka pracował wedle schematu, którego zrozumienie wykraczało poza możliwości przeciętnej istoty ludzkiej i wymagało albo szaleństwa, albo geniuszu), o tyle niezwykle późne przybycie Medyka wywołało cichą sensację. Tym niemniej, przyczyn tej sytuacji nie poznali, bowiem spojrzenie eskortującego doktora Heavy'ego skutecznie zniechęciło ich do zadawania jakichkolwiek pytań. Jako ostatni w świetlicy pojawili się zwiadowca, a jakieś pięć minut po nim Demoman. Asasyn, powodowany swoimi wczorajszymi podejrzeniami, przyjrzał im się uważnie, zastanawiając się, co tu się wyrabia. Poprzedniego dnia atmosfera między nimi była, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, co najmniej napięta, dzisiaj zaś wydawali się być w doskonałej komitywie, nawet jeśli unikali patrzenia na siebie. Cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło, z pewnością było jedną z przyczyn dobrego samopoczucia Szpiega, bowiem agent na ich widok zrobił specyficzną minę oznaczającą, że po raz kolejny coś go niesamowicie ubawiło, jednak nie zamierza się z nikim tą historią podzielić.

– Scout, podejrzewam, że nie mam szans na odzyskanie swojego aparatu?

Snajper już dawno zdążył zapomnieć o tym, iż biegacz przed swoją wyprawą był łaskaw „pożyczyć” od swoich towarzyszy parę fantów, które prawdopodobnie zostawił gdzieś wysoko w górach, przez co szanse na ich odzyskanie radykalnie spadły do zera.

– Um… Nie. – No tak, to akurat było do przewidzenia: – Ale ten, odkupię ci, więc, um, teges…

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Zależało mi na kliszy, która była w środku, nie na aparacie jako takim.

Strzelec z troską popatrzył na swojego przyjaciela. Choć wyraz twarzy Francuza pozornie się się nie zmienił, można było dostrzec w jego oczach dziwny żal, delikatnie podkreślony nieznaną dawnemu cynglowi do wynajęcia nutą w chropowatym od papierosów głosie. Nigdy do tej pory nie widział Szpiega smutnego i musiał przyznać, że to doświadczenie odrobinę złamało mu serce.

– Miałem ci oddać je wczoraj, ale jakoś… – Bostończyk wydawał się być absolutnie nieświadom emocji, jakie wzbudził w swoim zamaskowanym koledze z drużyny: – Wypadło mi to z głowy. Wyjąłem ten film z twojego aparatu, żeby wiesz, włożyć nowy i mieć całą kliszę do dyspozycji tylko dla siebie.

Australijczyk aż delikatnie się uśmiechnął, widząc ulgę odmalowaną na obliczu asa wywiadu. Choć naturalnie nie pochwalał zachowania chłopaka, był odrobinę gówniarzowi wdzięczny za to, że mimo wszystko pomyślał o kimś innym, nie tylko o sobie. Nawet w pewnym stopniu mu wybaczył nieautoryzowane gospodarowanie sprzętem fotograficznym Szpiega – głównie dlatego, że choć agent nie wydawał się być przesadnie zagniewany, na pewno się jakoś na młodym zemści.

Po tych radosnych wydarzeniach Snajper ponownie zapadł się w ten przyjemny komfort związany z piciem kawy, a przynajmniej próbował, bowiem coś mu uparcie nie pozwalało. Kątem oka zauważył zmianę w minie swojego przyjaciela, która to była na tyle niecodzienna, że nie był w stanie przyjąć jej do wiadomości i musiał się bliżej wywiadowcy przyjrzeć. Pozornie twarz Europejczyka nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego, jednak asasyn znał go dość długo, by widzieć drobne, niemalże niemożliwe do zauważenia detale, które kryły w sobie więcej informacji, niż by można przypuszczać. Tym razem as wywiadu był wyraźnie przyglądał się czemuś z satysfakcją, a gdy były tropiciel podążył za jego wzrokiem, znów był bliski rozlania kawy. Demo i Scout siedzieli w kuchni, powoli kończąc niezwykle późne śniadanie, jednak nie było to ich jedyne zajęcie – dłoń chłopaka niknęła gdzieś między udami Szkota, który z kolei sięgał gdzieś w okolice lędźwi młodzieńca.

_CO? KIEDY? JAK?!_

Musiał mieć naprawdę dziwną minę, bowiem Francuz niespodziewanie poklepał go uspokajająco po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym wykonał głową delikatny ruch w kierunku kanapy. Australijczyk popatrzył na relaksujących się tam przy lekturze Heavy'ego i Medyka, zastanawiając się, co takiego ma niby zobaczyć. Już zaczął podejrzewać, że to jakiś niezwykle dziwny dowcip, kiedy Rosjanin na chwilę pochylił się w stronę doktora i lekko trącił haczykowatym nosem jego siwiejącą powoli skroń. Lekarz nie zareagował, jedynie mruknął cicho, zaznaczając, że zauważył zaczepkę, po czym obaj panowie wrócili do czytanych przez siebie książek.

_CO? KIEDY? JAK?!_

Odpowiedzi nie uzyskał, jednak… Czy właściwie ich potrzebował? To nie tak, że był zszokowany lub zniesmaczony, raczej zdziwiony tym, że nie zauważył nic, co by wskazywało na taki rozwój wypadków między jego towarzyszami. Uważał się za osobę szalenie spostrzegawczą, a jednak wszelkie znaki na niebie i ziemi uszły jego uwadze! W sumie bardziej niż zaskoczony, był zły na siebie – w końcu był zawodowcem, do cholery! Powinien był wcześniej zwrócić uwagę na to, co tu się do jasnej anielki wyprawia!

Chwila, moment… Od kiedy to był aż tak żywo zainteresowany życiem prywatnym swoich kolegów z drużyny? Do tej pory po prostu z nimi mieszkał (w innych okolicznościach atmosferycznych nawet i tego by nie robił, zadowalając się wyposażeniem swojego campera) i nie przejmował się ich sprawami, jednak teraz nagle zaczęło mu zależeć na tym, by nie tylko wiedzieć, co się dzieje, ale też mieć pewność, że wszystko gra. Świadomość, że jego obecność tutaj ma jakieś znaczenie, z niewytłumaczalnego powodu diametralnie zmieniła jego dotychczasowe nastawienie. Skoro całkowicie przez przypadek był w stanie zająć w ich życiu ważne, a przynajmniej zauważalne miejsce, to chciał się o rzeczonym życiu czegoś dowiedzieć, śledzić je i zmieniać na lepsze, tym razem jednak czyniąc to w pełni świadomie. Zwykle uważał takie zaangażowanie za nieprofesjonalne i niebezpieczne, ale jakoś teraz tak nie było. Choć nie do końca rozumiał, jak to się stało, jedno było pewne – to Szpieg za tym stał. I, co w tym wszystkim było najlepsze, asasynowi ani trochę to nie przeszkadzało, bowiem agent był mu bliską, naprawdę ważną dla niego osobą.

* * *

Gdy Inżynier wreszcie wrócił do swojego więźnia, Żołnierz nadal uparcie odmawiał zaakceptowania sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł. Owszem, trzeba mu przyznać, że walczył dzielnie, jednak nie zdołał w żaden sposób poluzować krępujących go więzów, za to obtarł sobie nadgarstki aż do krwi. Mechanik z jednej strony nie mógł nie czuć politowania na widok aż tak skrajnej głupoty, z drugiej zaś też nie potrafił nie być choć odrobinę pod wrażeniem jego niezłomności. Dlatego też zamiast zmarszczyć brwi i powiedzieć coś złośliwego, jedynie pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Nie umiesz się poddać, prawda? – Postawił posiłek na stoliku przy łóżku i sam usiadł na stojącym obok krześle.

– Prawdziwy Amerykanin nigdy nie wywiesza białej flagi!

– Jak widzę „prawdziwi Amerykanie” też nie przepadają za skórą na rękach. – Pochylił się, żeby obejrzeć paskudnie zaognione rany: – Pozwól, że ci przypomnę, iż pochodzę z Teksasu i kiedy akurat nie dłubałem w jakiś mechanizmach, pomagałem na rodzinnym rancho. Potrafię związać byka większego niż Heavy tak, że się skubaniec nie może ruszyć, więc czemu sądzisz, że _ty_ się będziesz potrafił oswobodzić z moich więzów, hm?

– Nie porównuj mnie do jakiegoś durnego bydlęcia!

– Dlaczego nie? Jesteś tak samo zajadły, uparty, masywny, waleczny i równie łatwo cię wkurzyć. – Przewrócił oczami, czego jak zwykle nikt nie był w stanie zauważyć: – Przyniosłem ci jedzenie. Pozwolisz się nakarmić, czy będziesz mi usiłował odgryźć rękę?

– Niczego od ciebie nie wezmę!

– Jak tam sobie chcesz. – Wynalazca wzruszył obojętnie ramionami i sięgnął po kanapkę: – Chciałem być miły, ale, skoro nalegasz, zrobimy to po mojemu.

Z zaiste chorą satysfakcją popatrzył na zmieniającą się subtelnie twarz wojaka. Gdy zapach jedzenia dotarł do jego nozdrzy, żołądek wespół z mózgiem natychmiast kategorycznie zażądały dostarczenia im pokarmu – pierwszy wydał z siebie donośne burczenie, drugi zaś zmusił nieszczęśnika do ślinienia się jak pies Pawłowa na widok zapalonej lampy. Mięśnie masywnej szyi stężały, gdy Solly był zmuszony wreszcie przełknąć, wprawiając w ruch wydatne jabłko Adama. Inżynier pomyślał, że przyjemnie by było w chwili cielesnego zatracenia przejechać zębami i językiem po tej charakterystycznie ukształtowanej chrząstce, jednak szybko porzucił te rozważania – po pierwsze, wpakowanie się Jane do łóżka _nie było_ celem jego planu, toteż nie należało się nawet zastanawiać nad taką możliwością, po drugie, obecne tortury były równie rozkoszne, co kontakt fizyczny, przynajmniej dla niego. Żołnierz zapewne miał na ten temat odmienne zdanie. Biedny Solly musiał wybrać między dwoma równie złymi opcjami – zaspokojeniem głodu a zachowaniem godności. Z jednej strony, był zbyt dumny i uparty, by skapitulować, z drugiej strony zaś, podtruty alkoholem organizm potrzebował składników odżywczych i wody.

Gdy Teksańczyk wziął do ust pierwszy kęs i zaczął go przesadnie starannie żuć, wojak poruszył się niespokojnie. Większość ludzi do tej pory już by dała za wygraną i się ostatecznie złamała, jednak silna wola tego człowieka wykraczała poza jakiekolwiek standardy. Co nie oznaczało, że nie było na tym świecie sposobu, żeby ją zwyciężyć. Engie doskonale wiedział, że gdy brutalna siła nie skutkuje, trzeba odłożyć młotek na bok i zamiast tego użyć odrobiny smaru, by tryby zaczęły prawidłowo pracować, dlatego też przeszedł do kolejnego etapu.

– Zachowujesz się niemądrze. – Usiadł na łóżku obok swojej nieszczęsnej ofiary, dotykając udem jej boku: – To tylko kanapka.

– Nie zbliżaj się do mnie!

– Dlaczego? Dwaj prawdziwi Amerykanie nie powinni mieć problemów z przebywaniem obok siebie, przecież nie ma w tym nic zdrożnego. No chyba, że…?

– Oczywiście, że nie! Za kogo wy mnie macie, szeregowy?

Na Edisona, to było _wspaniałe_. Cała gra mięśni pracujących pod lekko opaloną skórą, to, jak się poruszały i trwały w skurczu w obawie, że nawet najmniejszy ruch zdradzi prawdziwe uczucia weterana. Inżynier nigdy by się nikomu do tego nie przyznał, ale sprawiało mu to niemalże taką samą przyjemność jak projektowanie nowych typów wieżyczek. Nie chodziło o samo psychiczne dręczenie tego człowieka, bardziej ekscytowała go myśl, że jest najprawdopodobniej pierwszą osobą, która wdziera się w jego strefę komfortu aż tak głęboko i w dodatku zmusza go do trzymania gardy uniesionej o wiele wyżej niż zwykle. Chciał się dostać do samego centrum skomplikowanego tworu jakim był umysł Jane, zobaczyć, jak funkcjonuje, rozebrać go na części i złożyć z powrotem, tylko tym razem tak, aby rzeczywiście funkcjonował.

– Wypuść mnie!

– Ostrzegałem, że cię nie rozwiążę, jeśli dokończysz tamto zdanie. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nigdy nie złamałem raz danego słowa i nie zamierzam zaczynać tego robić właśnie teraz. – Wynalazca posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, które niestety kompletnie się zmarnowało. Te gogle naprawdę zaczynały mu wchodzić w paradę: – Może się wreszcie nauczysz, żeby nie ujadać na mnie jak wściekły pies.

– Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić!

– Kazać ci niczego nie mogę, bo to jak rzucanie grochem o ścianę – mechanik westchnął ciężko. – Ale mogę udzielić dobrej rady. Jeśli ty będziesz dla mnie miły, ja się odwdzięczę tym samym. A jak się będziesz na mnie wydzierał… Odpłacę ci pięknym za nadobne.

Żołnierz potrzebował dłuższej chwili na przetrawienie tej dosyć nowej dla niego idei. Prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat ktoś mu się postawił i najwyraźniej miał pewne problemy z przetrawieniem tego zjawiska, ale z drugiej strony, Teksańczykowi nigdzie się nie spieszyło, więc z niezmąconym spokojem mógł poczekać aż wszystkie procesy myślowe przetoczą się przez ten niezbyt elastyczny i podatny na nowe sugestie łeb. Na początku Doe oczywiście nie chciał przyjąć obecnej sytuacji do wiadomości.

– Nigdy!

– Jak tam sobie chcesz. – Wziął do ust kolejny kęs i mruknął z zadowoleniem, z satysfakcją oblizując przy tym nieco strzaskane mrozem wargi: – Do niczego cię przecież nie zmuszę, prawda?

Minuty płynęły, a Solly myślał dalej. Jak na dłoni widać było, że wprawdzie powoli, ale jednak się łamie i wcześniej czy później się podda, jednak kiedy dokładnie to nastąpi – trudno stwierdzić. Na jego nieszczęście, Engie był co najmniej tak samo uparty jak i on oraz również nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się poddać.

– Szeregowy.

– Tak? – Teksańczyk popatrzył na niego unosząc jedną brew.

Weteran nie odpowiedział, jedynie wbił wzrok w talerz z kanapkami. Wynalazca przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien wymagać od niego czegoś więcej, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że na tym etapie pewną przesadą by było oczekiwanie na cud. Miał do naprawienia naprawdę skomplikowany mechanizm i musiał postępować z nim jednocześnie surowo i delikatnie, co wymagało wyczucia, które na szczęście posiadał.

– Otwórz usta.

Cisza. Uparte spojrzenie pełne sprzeciwu i niedowierzania. Strach podszyty nutą paniki. W końcu jednak wojak spełnił polecenie rozchylając nagle wyschnięte wargi i obnażając masywne zęby.

– Widzisz? Można. – Podsunął mu jedzenie pod nos, pozwalając Żołnierzowi na samodzielne ugryzienie kanapki oraz powolne przerzucie niemałego kęsa: – Mleka?

Skinięcie głową. Też dobrze. Inżynier sięgnął po lekko ciepłą już butelkę i ostrożnie przysunął szeroką szyjkę do ust wojaka. Ten upił łyk, jednak uczynił to na tyle niezdarnie, że z kącika ust popłynęła mu cienka strużka białego płynu, która, zamiast się rozsądnie zatrzymać w okolicach brody, nakreśliła lekko lśniącą linię wzdłuż umięśnionej szyi, zatrzymała się na chwilę w zagłębieniu obojczyka aż wreszcie wsiąkła w podkoszulek. Mechanikowi przemknęło przez myśl, że zlizanie jej byłoby zabawne, jednak jeszcze na tyle nad sobą panował, by mimo wszystko tego nie zrobić. Dręczenie biednego Żołnierza to jedno, a zachowywanie się jak napalony nastolatek to zupełnie co innego. Owszem, chciał naprawić umysł Solly'ego, może nawet odrobinę go zmolestować, jednak nigdy nie miał zamiaru…

_Kłamca._

Oczywiście, że chciał się z nim co najmniej raz przespać. Tyle razy mu to do tej pory przemknęło przez myśl, że nie mogło tu być mowy o jakichkolwiek przypadkowych skojarzeniach. Poza tym, nie widział sensu w oszukiwaniu samego siebie – trzeba było spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy i przyznać, że Jane (kiedy już się zamknie i nie rzuca na przypadkowych przechodniów jak wściekły pies) niezmiernie go pociąga. Jednak bez względu na to, jak silne były jego żądze, póki co nie mógł nic z tym zrobić – było zdecydowanie za wcześnie na takie kroki, nie wspominając o tym, że nie zamierzał tego robić z kimś, kogo przywiązał do łóżka wbrew woli samego zainteresowanego. Dlatego też na razie się skupił na karmieniu weterana, które to zajęcie nawet bez dotykania nieszczęśnika było szalenie interesujące i zaskakująco spektakularne. Zawsze lubił tak zwanych „prawdziwych facetów”, a Solly bez cienia wątpliwości zaliczał się do tej właśnie kategorii. Miał apetyczne mięśnie wszędzie tam, gdzie było to wymagane, pachniał odpowiednio, a jego głos… Inżynier mimowolnie zadrżał, wyobrażając sobie wszystkie stęknięcia i pomruki wydobywające się z tego gardła w najbardziej intymnych chwilach.

– Widzisz, o ile jest lepiej, kiedy się ze mną nie kłócisz? – Mechanik odstawił pusty talerz i wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę do nosa: – Nie ruszaj się, muszę cię wytrzeć.

– Nie dotykaj mnie!

– No i od nowa Polsko Ludowa. – Przewrócił oczami: – Naprawdę chcesz siedzieć do końca dnia umazany jak prosiak ostatni? Moim zdaniem to niespecjalnie godne munduru, ale mogę się nie znać…

Spojrzenie wojaka było jednoznacznym dowodem, iż był to strzał w dziesiątkę. Unikanie kontaktu z drugim mężczyzną (konkretnym mężczyzną) to jedno, ale zachowanie godne amerykańskiego żołnierza to co innego – Doe miał swoje ściśle sprecyzowane priorytety i nie zamierzał z nich rezygnować za nic w świecie. Ostatecznie pozwolił Teksańczykowi się wyczyścić, a nawet drobinę obmyć, choć na przesadnie zadowolonego nie wyglądał, co w sumie było do przewidzenia.

Nie mając powodów, by dłużej pozostawać na łóżku, Engie zgramolił się z materaca i zajął miejsce w fotelu, gdzie spokojnie zajął się przyniesioną wcześniej książką. Od czasu do czasu unosił oczy znad tekstu i zerkał na gospodarza, by sprawdzić, co też jego „podopieczny” porabia, wiedząc, że dzięki ciemnym szkłom gogli jego atencja ujdzie uwadze samego zainteresowanego. Prawdopodobnie ta nadmierna pewność siebie była powodem, dla którego niemalże podskoczył, gdy w którymś momencie ich spojrzenia się przypadkowo spotkały. Chłodny, nieodgadniony i szalenie intensywny wzrok Jane miał w sobie doprawdy porażająca moc, która na chwilę zbiła wynalazcę z pantałyku.

– Słucham? – spytał w końcu, czując, że robi mu się odrobinę gorąco.

Żołnierz, jak to miał w swoim zwyczaju, nie raczył od razu odpowiedzieć, jedynie się w Inżyniera wpatrywał jak sroka w gnat. Więc to takim sposobem chcesz przejąć kontrolę? Nic z tego cwaniaczku. Mechanik zdecydowanie nie należał do takich, co sobie pozwalają w kaszę dmuchać.

– Jeśli czegoś ode mnie chcesz, musisz się wysłowić pełnym zdaniem. – Teksańczyk wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami: – Nie zamierzam się bawić w zgadywanki.

Wojak przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, rozważając wszystkie opcje, jednak tym razem na podjęcie decyzji potrzebował o wiele mniej czasu niż poprzednim razem. W końcu westchnął ciężko i zaskakująco łagodnym tonem poprosił:

– Poczytaj mi.

_No, nareszcie jakieś postępy._

* * *

Gdyby Scout znał takie mądre i skomplikowane słowo jak „sinusoida”, prawdopodobnie użyłby go do opisania swojego życia w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Konkretnie trzech. Zaledwie 72 godziny wystarczyły, by przeszedł przez wszelkie możliwe ekstremalne stany emocjonalne w sensie tak pozytywnym jak i negatywnym. W chwili, w której zdawało mu się, że wreszcie osiągnął stan równowagi, okazało się, że było to jak najbardziej złudne wrażenie. Wystarczyła drobnostka, by jego mały, chaotyczny świat ponownie się wywrócił do góry nogami i niespodziewani zrobił salto mortale.

– Demo? – spytał, podciągając kolana pod brodę. – Co się dzieje?

Szkot zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na siedzącego na łóżku zwiadowcę – najwyraźniej był zbyt pochłonięty nieskoordynowanym wrzucaniem różnych gratów do zajmującego środek pokoju plecaka. Po dłuższej chwili wyprostował się i z westchnieniem oparł ręce na biodrach, rozglądając się niemrawo dookoła.

– Cza mie iśc dopaść Wielgą Stopę.

– Co? – Chłopak przekrzywił głowę: – To maleństwo? Przecież pomógł ci mnie znaleźć!

– Ni, to był Człek Śnigu. To ni to samo. – Grenadier nogą zamknął szafę i sięgnął po Wyszczerbiec.

– Chcę iść z tobą. – Młody przewrócił się na bok i zwinął się w kłębek, czując nadchodzącą burzę.

– Ni.

Biegacz ani trochę tego nie rozumiał. Ich wspólne wyprawy zawsze bardziej przypominały wycieczki niż prawdziwe misje, jednak teraz nagle cyklop podchodził do całego przedsięwzięcia z taką powagą, że atmosfera w pokoju powoli zaczęła przybierać stały stan skupienia. W niczym już nie przypominał wesołego pijaczka o przesadnie wybujałej wyobraźni – teraz widać w nim było dumnego, surowego syna północnych gór, który należał do elity wojowników i nie wiedział, co to lęk. Chociaż to ostatnie nie było do końca prawdą. Miłośnik wybuchów wydawał się być nieco podenerwowany i zmartwiony za każdym razem, gdy Bostończyk go prosił o umożliwienie mu uczestnictwa w zbliżającej się wyprawie.

– Dlaczego? Uważasz, że się nie nadaję? – Wiedział, że pewnie przeciąga strunę, ale miał dość bezowocnego odbijania piłeczki.

– Dobrze wisz, że tak ni es. – Bombardier ze zniecierpliwieniem przewrócił okiem i posłał mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie.

– To co? Boisz się, że się znowu pochoruję i tylko ci będę przeszkadzał?

– Ni!

– To dlaczego? Nigdy nie miałeś problemu z zabieraniem mnie ze sobą, czemu nagle ci to robi taką różnicę? – Pałkarz aż usiadł na łóżku.

– Bo nigdy ni powinienem był cię zabirać.

To zabolało. Bardzo. Scout naprawdę chciał być częścią życia cyklopa i to taką naprawdę ważną, ale nagle się okazało, że sam zainteresowany najwyraźniej sobie tego nie życzy. Być może nawet żałuje wszystkiego, co między nimi kiedykolwiek zaszło. Pięknie, po prostu pięknie. Ty durny, naiwny chłopaku, coś ty sobie myślał, kretynie skończony…

– W takim razie nie będę ci się więcej naprzykrzał. – Zerwał się z łóżka i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

– E, chopie! – Demo złapał go za ramię i osadził w miejscu: – Nigdy żem ni powiedzioł, że mi czeszkadzasz.

– To czemu nie chcesz, żebym z tobą szedł? – Zacisnął pięść, żeby w razie czego móc mu dać po gębie: – Powiedz mi!

– Bo ni kcę, cobyś zginął!!! – Szkot wybuchnął tak gwałtownie, że młodszy najemnik aż lekko skulił się w sobie.

To był głos człowieka, który nosi w sobie ranę niemożliwą do zaleczenia. To był wzrok kogoś pokiereszowanego przez los tak mocno, że boi się naprawdę żyć. To był ktoś, kogo zwiadowca widział w lustrze za każdym razem, gdy był sam na sam ze swoimi wspomnieniami. W pierwszej chwili biegacz nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie głosu, tak bardzo był przerażony tym, co widzi. Wiedział, że nie tylko on jest pokancerowany na duszy, jednak nie podejrzewał, że cyklop jest równie poszkodowany co i on, a zapewne nawet bardziej. Chłopak powoli przysunął się do nagle posępnego górala, czekając na dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi. Bo przecież musiało być coś więcej, prawda? Niestety, grenadier niestety milczał ponuro, jakby się nieco przestraszył aż tak szczerego wyznania.

– Nie jestem słaby. Umiem o siebie zadbać – młodzieniec szepnął cicho.

– Ni takich jak ty moja głupota zgubiła.

I znowu milczenie. Pełne strachu, bólu i cierpienia milczenie kogoś, kto stoi nad przepaścią i musi dokonać niemożliwego wyboru. Biegacz powoli oparł czoło o ramię wyższego mężczyzny i objął go, starając się uspokoić tak samo siebie jak i jego, choć nie był pewien, czy uda mu się tej sztuki dokonać.

– Opowiedz mi – zażądał w końcu.

– Chopie, ni kcysz tego słyszeć. A na pewno ni bedzesz kcioł mnie znać, jak się ło tym szystkim dowisz.

– Jeśli mi nie powiesz, wymknę się za tobą z bazy tropić Wielką Stopę. – Pałkarz popatrzył na niego poważnym wzrokiem, z trudem powstrzymując złośliwy uśmiech: – Albo usłyszę sensowny powód, dla którego mam ci pozwolić iść samemu, albo będę cię prześladował, jasne?

– Z tobą się na da gadać – Demo westchnął ciężko i powoli go puścił. – Czy ty nigdy ni przyjmujesz „ni” jak łodpowidź?

– Um… nie. – Tym razem nie był w stanie się nie wyszczerzyć.

Szkot usiadł ciężko w fotelu i na dłuższą chwilę ukrył twarz w dłoniach, zbierając myśli. Scout wiedział, że oto stanął w obliczu niesamowitego wyzwania, jakim jest bycie cierpliwym, co generalnie jego specjalnością nie było. Już był gotów kopnąć cyklopa w dupę albo inną część ciała (i to nie do końca w sensie metaforycznym), gdy ten wreszcie na niego popatrzył i westchnął.

– Jak żem mały był, to żem kciał zapolować na potworę z Loch Ness. – Jego ciemna twarz nagle stała się ponura i zmęczona: – Żem naprodukował wybuchowego szmelcu i jużem miał tego drania wysłać na tamten świat, ale… Mój czyrodni tatko był znalazł mój składzik, dzie żem szystko czymoł. Jak żem ze szkoły na dom wrócił, to ino łosmalone fundamenty się ostały.

Młodzieniec zamarł. Doskonale wiedział, czym jest poczucie winy, jednak musiał zacząć się z nim użerać jako nastolatek, niemalże dorosły człowiek – wolał sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, co się działo z umysłem kogoś, kto borykał się z takim brzemieniem od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Nikt nie powinien być rzucony samotnie na pastwę takich demonów, nie wspominając o kimś, kto jest jeszcze zbyt mały, by być w stanie się przed nimi bronić. Nawet on to wiedział.

– To nie była twoja wina. – Podszedł do bombardiera i klęknął obok niego: – To był wypadek!

– Ta? – Góral popatrzył na niego bez przekonania: – Szkoda, że pirszy z wielu.

Demoman ponownie zamilkł, masując powoli skroń, jakby zaraz go miała rozboleć głowa, po czym ostatecznie skapitulował. Widać było, że nie jest łatwo mu o tym wszystkim mówić i prawdopodobnie robi to po raz pierwszy w życiu, jednak Scout doskonale go rozumiał. Sam też nigdy się nikomu nie przyznał, do tego, co zrobił i był pewien, że gdy kiedyś będzie musiał powiedzieć prawdę, prawdopodobnie będzie to tak samo bolesny proces. Naturalnie miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie zmuszony wyjawić swej tajemnicy, ale… Pewnie kiedyś ta wiekopomna chwila nastąpi. Tak jak teraz on dręczył cyklopa, by się wyspowiadał ze swych grzechów, tak on pewnie któregoś dnia też zostanie poproszony o powiedzenie prawdy, całej prawdy i tylko prawdy.

– Miałem kobitę. Pikną, mudrą, dobrą, waleczną. – Głos Szkota był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu: – Chodziła ze mną na łowy i żem zapomniał, że…

Zwiadowca poruszył się niespokojnie i chwycił jego drżącą dłoń. Wiedział, że właśnie docierają do tych zakamarków umysłu cyklopa, które sprawiają, że nie jest w stanie wytrzymać sam na sam ze sobą bez pomocy alkoholu i teraz dosłownie wszystko się może zdarzyć. Nie, żeby nieszczęśnik był na to gotowy, ale, z drugiej strony, czy ktokolwiek inny by był?

– Szczygonie ją ucapiły, jeden z nich ją dziabnął i… Gdy się jużem z tymi maszkarami rozprawił… Żem musiał i jej łodebrać życie, coby się nie stała taka jak i łone.

Chłopak przekrzywił nieco głowę, żeby móc się przyjrzeć twarzy grenadiera, jednak ten się obrócił, kryjąc swe oblicze w cieniu. Młodzieniec mimo to nie ustąpił i położył mu obie dłonie na policzkach, starając się zignorować wilgotne ścieżki, jakie poczuł pod palcami, po czym zmusił górala do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Nie spodziewał się niczego konkretnego, jednak wyraz bezbrzeżnego smutku i żalu nie był zaskoczeniem. Demoman wielokrotnie przy nim płakał, jednak najczęściej ze śmiechu, teraz zaś przelewał kropla po kropli swój ból, którego nie potrafił inaczej z siebie wyrzucić. Biegacz lekko się uniósł i przywarł ustami do słonej, gorącej strugi, czując, że sam też jest bliski łez – wprawdzie nie wiedział czemu, ale wszystko, co raniło tego człowieka, jemu również zadawało ból.

– Potem żem sobie łobiecał, że już nigdy nikogo ze sobą nie zabiorę, ale jakoś… Się chopiska przyplątali. Jeden, potem drugi i tak dalej… Żeśmy byli nipokonani, jużem myślał, że zły los się łobrócił, ale nistety. Skończyło się tak jak zwykle i uni tyż…

Scout nie potrzebował dalszych wyjaśnień, absolutnie wystarczyło mu to, co usłyszał do tej pory. Powoli podniósł się z kolan, stanął przed Szkotam i otulił jego głowę ramionami, przytulając ją do swojego brzucha. Starając się opanować łzy, przylgnął nosem do ciemienia cyklopa i składał na nim delikatne, łagodne pocałunki, dokładnie takie same jak te, jakimi przed laty uspokajała go mama. Jego jestestwo wypełniła ulga, gdy grenadier się wreszcie poruszył, jeszcze mocniej wtulając w niego twarz i niemal wbijając mu palce w łopatki. Prawdę mówiąc, zwiadowca dziwnie się z tym wszystkim czuł – po raz pierwszy w życiu to on kogoś wspierał i pocieszał, to on był komuś potrzebny. A myśl, że to właśnie Demomanowi był w tej chwili niezbędny do życia sprawiała, że jego małe, wiecznie odrobinę podenerwowane serce nagle się uciszyło. I tenże spokój powoli wlewał się do duszy wciąż płaczącego w milczeniu Szkota, który oddychał coraz mniej gwałtownie i stopniowo przestawał się trząść.

– To nie była twoja wina. A przynajmniej nie wyłącznie twoja. – Chłopak nie doważył się mówić głośniej niż szeptem: – Wybaczam ci.

Ktoś musiał to powiedzieć. Może nie on. Może ktoś, kto rzeczywiście miał do tego prawo, kto był świadkiem tych wszystkich katastrof i mógł je obiektywnie ocenić. Ale nikt taki się nie zgłosił, więc padło na Scouta, który dla swojego cyklopa zrobiłby dosłownie wszystko.

– Tavish… Ja nie zamierzam cię kopnąć w dupę. – Zwiadowca pociągnął nosem: – Wiem, że narozrabiałeś i pewnie wielu ludzi nie chce cię znać, ale mnie to naprawdę nie przeszkadza. Ja nie odejdę. Jeśli dzięki temu poczujesz się lepiej, nigdy już nie pójdę z tobą na wyprawę, ale musisz mi coś obiecać.

– Cokolwik sobie zażyczysz. – Grenadier mocniej go do siebie przytulił.

– Masz do mnie wrócić.

Demo powoli podniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego takim wzrokiem, że aż biegaczowi zaparło dech w piersi. To było coś… W całym swoim życiu nie doświadczył czegoś _takiego_. Nigdy nie sądził, że człowiek jest zdolny dać coś podobnego drugiej osobie. Nagle, zupełnie nie wiedzieć dlaczego, poczuł się kochany, posiadany, potrzebny, bezpieczny. Uśmiechając się lekko, żeby zamaskować swoje zmieszanie i wzruszenie, pocałował drugiego najemnika – po raz pierwszy nie po to, by zaspokoić jakieś żądze, ale by powiedzieć mu, że przy nim jest. I zawsze będzie. A przynajmniej głęboko w to wierzy. Szkot objął go i przyciągnął go bliżej, sadzając sobie pałkarza na kolanach. Młody wtulił się w niego, kompletnie zapominając na chwilę, że jest już dorosły i wcale nie ma powodu, by się wdawać w takie słodkie mizianie. Później być może coś powie na ten temat, ale na razie jakoś nie był w nastroju. Nawet on, mistrz braku wyczucia zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że to nie jest odpowiednia chwila. Poza tym… Bycie w objęciach cyklopa wcale nie było aż takie złe. Bez wątpienia nie w stylu dumnego zawodniki małej ligi, ale… Na pewno przyjemne.

* * *

Po pewnym czasie mechanik zauważył w zachowaniu Żołnierza pewne zmiany. Do tej pory jego rodak leżał w miarę spokojnie, słuchając w milczeniu czytanej mu przez Teksańczyka „Wojny i Pokoju”, jednak w którymś momencie na jego twarzy odmalowało się coś na kształt dyskomfortu. Znaczy, jego oblicze zawsze miało wyraz sugerujący notoryczne zaparcie, ale tym razem było to coś więcej. Weteran zaczął się niespokojnie kręcić, lekko poruszać biodrami na boki, a nawet cicho posapywać jak niezadowolony łoś. Wprawdzie Inżynier nie uważał się za żadną siostrę miłosierdzia, ale w końcu nawet on uznał za stosowne jakoś zareagować.

– Coś nie tak? – Podniósł wzrok znad książki, choć wiedział, że ten gest pozostał niewidoczny. Cholerne gogle.

– Muszę… – Solly nie musiał kończyć zdania, by było jasne, o co mu chodzi.

– O rany. Numer jeden, czy dwa?

– Jeden.

Wynalazca ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. Cóż, przetrzymywanie ludzi nieodmiennie wiązało się z dawaniem sobie rady również z ich fizjologią. Naturalnie na filmach tego raczej nie pokazują, tym niemniej, smutny fakt pozostaje smutnym faktem. A że Teksańczyk był zawsze przygotowany na dosłownie każą okoliczność, również i tym razem był wyposażony w szeroki zestaw środków zaradczych. Jeszcze przed śniadaniem zaopatrzył się w kaczkę sanitarną, którą to wyjął teraz z torby.

– Co to ma niby być?!

– Naprawdę sądziłeś, że cię rozwiążę? Za kogo ty mnie masz? Za skończonego idiotę?

– Nie, ale…

Engie skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Doskonale wiedział, o co Doe chodzi – też by dziwnie się czuł, gdyby w rozporku miał mu grzebać ktoś, do kogo czuje skrywany afekt – jednak nie mógł dać tego po sobie poznać. Zamiast tego udał jedynie lekko zniecierpliwionego i nieco zbyt zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do łóżka. Jane, co w sumie było do przewidzenia, cały się napiął i lekko podkurczył nogi, jednak nie zamierzał stawiać dalszego oporu, co Inżynier powitał ze sporą ulgą. W ramach nagrody za dobre sprawowanie był na tyle delikatny, na ile tylko potrafił, by zaoszczędzić wojakowi stresów i upokorzeń. Gdy pojemnik był pełen, ostrożnie go zakręcił i odstawił na bok, mając nadzieję, że basen na „numer dwa” jednak nie będzie potrzebny.

– I widzisz? Można pokojowo…

Solly w odpowiedzi jedynie fuknął z niezadowoleniem, rumieniąc się odrobinę, jednak jakoś nie zamierzał rozwijać tej wypowiedzi. Mechanik uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wrócił do czytania, zastanawiając się, jak przyjemnie by było dłużej potrzymać w ręku to, czego dotyk jeszcze czuł na palcach swojej żywej ręki.

* * *

Snajper od samego początku wiedział, że jak przyjdzie co do czego, będzie niezłe kino, jednak nie spodziewał się, że gdy Pyro wreszcie wyjawi swoim towarzyszom szczegóły planu Świątecznego, miny załogi RED będą aż tak spektakularne. Naprawdę musiał się powstrzymywać całą siłą woli, by nie parsknąć śmiechem, a przecież zbyt ekspresyjną osobą nie był.

– Do tej pory nie komentovałem całego tego zamieszania z Bożym Narodzeniem, miałem boviem nadzieję, że ci przejdzie. Jednak teraz to już napravdę przesada. Chcesz, żebyśmy losowali, komu mamy ofiarovać prezent Gviazdkovy? – Medyk bardzo, ale to bardzo starał się zachować spokój.

– **Hudda-hudda.**

– Nie uvażasz, że to… – Doktor starał się dobierać jak najmniej obraźliwe słowa.

– Chyba masz nierówno pod sufitem! – Scout nigdy nie bawił się w dyplomację i tak było również tym razem: – Posuwasz się trochę za daleko. Ja rozumiem, błyskotki, dekoracje, teges-śmeges, ale to, to już jest zwyczajna jazda po bandzie!

– Po raz piervszy muszę się zgodzić z naszym **Kundschafter** 3 – odchrząknął Medyk. – Rozumiem, że przygotovyvanie tego vszystkiego spravia ci frajdę, ale…

– A ja myślę, że to dobry pomysł. – Asasyn poczuł, że ktoś musi zareagować i stanąć w obronie lokalnego podpalacza.

– Niby w którym miejscu?! – Chłopak popatrzył na niego wyraźnie zszokowany, jakby nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że ktoś tak poważny i stonowany jak strzelec mógł ulec całemu temu bożonarodzeniowemu szaleństwu.

– W tym, w którym będziesz miał coś do roboty. – Demo położył dłoń na ramieniu zwiadowcy.

Australijczyk popatrzył na nich z rozbawieniem. Biegacz nawet nie starał się ukrywać targających nim emocji przechodzących płynnie od świętego oburzenia, poprzez złość, aż do pewnej tkliwości, do której pewnie nigdy by się nie przyznał, choćby mu przedstawiono twarde dowody w postaci dokumentacji fotograficznej. Strzelec powoli zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego agent uważał obserwowanie pozostałych członków załogi RED za przednią rozrywkę i powoli zaczął rozważać przyłączenie się to tego jakże fascynującego procederu.

– No dobra, Pyro, nich ci będzie, wchodzę w to. – Młody przewrócił oczami, starając się wyglądać na w miarę obojętnego: – Jeśli ma ci to sprawić przyjemność…

– Ja nadal uvażam, że to fatalny pomysł… – zaczął lekarz, jednak urwał w pół zdania. Prawdopodobnie miało to związek z niesamowicie zadowoloną miną Heavy'ego, który bardzo nieumiejętnie zgrywał niewiniątko. – I… To… Ekhm… – Chirurg naprawdę starał się być opanowany, jednak z jakiegoś powodu średnio mu to szło: – … V sumie… Można spróbovać… Aahhkhm… Tak, po zastanovieniu sadzę, że to dobry pom… mmmm… pomysł.

Znamienne było to, że tak Szkot jak i Scout robili wszystko, by nie patrzeć w stronę eskulapa oraz stojącego za nim olbrzyma, posuwając się nawet do wielce entuzjastycznej kontemplacji wiszącej pod sufitem kuli z ostrokrzewu. Jedynie Inżynier i Pyro przyglądali się Medykowi ze zdumieniem/zaintrygowaniem (w przypadku osób, które oczy bądź całe oblicze mają osłonięte, trudno jest stwierdzić na pewno, jaki mają wyraz twarzy), jednak taktownie nie skomentowali niezwykle dziwnej wypowiedzi ich drużynowego łapiducha.

– _Bon_ , zatem możemy przejść do losowania. – As wywiadu z charakterystycznym kliknięciem zamknął papierośnicę.

– A gdzie Solly? – Pałkarz rozejrzał się uważnie, jakby przegapienie obecności wojaka było w ogóle możliwe: – NADAL ma kaca? Przecież już pora kolacji!

– A co ja mogę na to poradzić? – Mechanik rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

– Nic nie szkodzi, zostawimy mu ostatni los. – Francuz poklepał młodego po ramieniu: – Kto wyciągnie kartkę ze swoim imieniem, pokazuje ją reszcie i losuje jeszcze raz. Kto zaczyna?

– **Hudda– hudda!**

– Przestańcie mi wypominać, że jestem najmłodszy. – Scout najeżył się i włożył rękę do garnka chwilowo pełniącego funkcję kuli do losowania: – O w mordę…

– A-a-a, nie mów, kogo masz. – Szpieg uśmiechnął się podstępnie: – Element zaskoczenia to najważniejsza część zabawy.

– **Hudda-hudda!**

– Skoro tak wam zależy… – Zwiadowca wzruszył ramionami i schował kartkę do kieszeni.

Wszyscy kolejno ciągnęli losy, zachowując dla siebie informację, którego ze szczęśliwców będą mieli zaszczyt obdarować. Snajper z pewnym rozczarowaniem skonstatował, że przypadł mu Medyk (oczywiście, że wolałby agenta), jednak nie zamierzał się z nikim wymieniać – w gruncie rzeczy wybieranie upominku dla doktora może okazać się zabawne. Jednak tym, co mu w całej tej imprezie sprawiało największa radość, było zadowolenie asa wywiadu. Zamaskowany najemnik, mimo swej niezwykle oszczędnej mimiki, wręcz promieniał szczęściem, co było warte dosłownie każdej ceny, nawet brania udziału w ludowych zabawach Gwiazdkowych.

* * *

Tylko skończony idiota nie bał się Żołnierza. A że Inżynier zdecydowanie nie był głupi, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, iż gdy tylko zdejmie sznury z rąk wojaka, te mocarne dłonie prawdopodobnie w ułamku sekundy znajdą się na jego szyi. Respawn może i dawał im coś na kształt nieśmiertelności, jednak też nie czynił samego umierania przyjemnym procesem. Gdyby chciał, Engie prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie skonstruować jakiś automat, który pozwoliłby mu zdalnie oswobodzić weterana bez narażania się na uszkodzenia ciała, jednak problem polegał na tym, że było to wbrew założeniom jego „sprytnego” planu. Chciał Solly'emu pokazać, że się go nie boi, w związku z czym automatycznie nie mógł się nigdzie przed nim chować. Musiał, po prostu musiał przyjąć na klatę wszystkie ciosy i ani razu nie dać po sobie poznać, że czuje ból. Nie był tym zachwycony, jednak też nie zamierzał się uchylać od nieuchronnych konsekwencji. Jeśli się powiedziało „A”, trzeba też było wykrztusić „B”.

Mając na uwadze wszystkie powyższe fakty, wszedł do pokoju Jane z pewnym siebie wyrazem twarzy, starając się sprawiać wrażenie spokojnego i opanowanego. Tak naprawdę, to czuł się jak uzbrojony w stołek kulawy treser wchodzący do klatki z kopniętym w zadek lwem, jednak to akurat nie powinno nikogo interesować. Przybrawszy obojętny wyraz twarzy, usiadł na krześle obok łóżka tak nonszalancko, jak tylko potrafił i popatrzył na śledzącego go podejrzliwym wzrokiem wojaka.

– Jako drużyna zgodziliśmy się na losowanie osób, którym damy prezent na Boże Narodzenie. – Wyciągnął z garnka ostatni los i, nie patrząc na napisane tam imię, rozłożył go, po czym zaprezentował Jane: – To jest twój szczęśliwiec.

Żołnierz nie zareagował, jedynie mu się przyglądał, jednak to akurat mechanika już ani trochę nie dziwiło. Dar wojaka do porozumiewania się ze światem wyłącznie przy pomocy wymownych spojrzeń był fascynujący i w gruncie rzeczy mechanik wolał taki sposób rozmowy od ciągłych wrzasków. Dlatego też już nie zamierzał dłużej swojego więźnia dręczyć i wyjął z kieszeni scyzoryk.

– Nie ruszaj się, bo cię zatnę.

Każde kolejne pasmo, które ustępowało pod naporem lekko tępego ostrza przybliżało go do oberwania po gębie, jednak z nabytą w ciągu swego barwnego życia wprawą powstrzymywał swe ręce przed drżeniem. W końcu nie raz i nie dwa podobną operację wykonywał na rozjuszonym byku, więc to doświadczenie nie powinno być w jakimś znaczącym stopniu gorsze od jego poprzednich doświadczeń. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Tak jak przewidział, gdy tylko Solly poczuł, że ostatnie więzy opadają z jego opuchniętych nadgarstków, natychmiast się na wynalazcę rzucił, brutalnie przygniatając go do materaca. Jedno przedramię boleśnie uciskało krtań Teksańczyka, niemalże go dusząc, drugie zaś było uniesione nad głowę wiarusa, podobnie jak kończąca je masywna pięść gotowa do zadania ciosu w sam środek twarzy. Inżynierowi nawet powieka nie drgnęła, w końcu był doskonale przygotowany na taki obrót spraw (choć w gruncie rzeczy dzięki goglom nie musiał się aż tak wysilać). Tym, co go zaskoczyło był fakt, iż spodziewana fanga w nos nie nastąpiła. Zamiast tego Żołnierz trwał w bezruchu, patrząc na niego trudnym do zinterpretowania wzrokiem, który sprawiał, że mechanikowi mimo wszystko zrobiło się trochę gorąco.

– Nie róbcie tak nigdy więcej, szeregowy. – Jane powoli go puścił i wstał z łóżka, nie odrywając oczu od swego niższego kompana.

Engie wiedział, że prawdopodobnie najlepiej będzie, jeśli teraz zostawi Solly'ego samego – wprawdzie miał ochotę zrobić coś jeszcze, jednak podejrzewał, że byłoby to już klasyczne przeciąganie struny, które historia nazwałaby później samobójstwem. Dlatego też bez słowa stanął na nogach i z godnością wyszedł, skinąwszy Doe na pożegnanie głową.

Gdy znalazł się na korytarzu, oparł się plecami o chłodną ścianę i westchnął cicho, przymykając oczy. Żył. Był cały. I, co więcej, nie zapowiadało się, by wojak zamierzał go ukarać za cały dzień spędzony w mało komfortowej pozycji, co należało uznać za niewątpliwy sukces. A jednak jakoś mechanik nie był do końca szczęśliwy – cały czas go męczył brak pewnego doznania, które pragnął mieć na swoich ustach. Niczego bardziej nie chciał niż przywrzeć nimi do warg Żołnierza, poznać ich fakturę i smak, jednak wiedział, że nie może tego uczynić, co sprawiało, że mimo prawidłowo przeprowadzonej pierwszej fazy swojego planu był nieoczekiwanie dziwnie zagubiony.

* * *

Już powoli zaczął zapadać w sen, gdy drzwi do jego pokoju skrzypnęły cicho. Dawniej pewnie by z miejsca za co ciężkiego chwycił i rzucił w natręta ignorującego jego prywatność, jednak tym razem niemalże od razu rozpoznał charakterystyczne kroki zwiadowcy. Tylko on w całej bazie poruszał się z taką lekkością, zupełnie, jakby w każdej chwili był gotów zerwać się do biegu. Demo ostrożnie podniósł głowę, obserwując zbliżającego się do niego chłopaka, który bez pytania wsunął mu się pod kołdrę. Nie wiedział, czego młody może chcieć, choć prawdziwszym byłoby stwierdzenie, że nie ma pojęcia, o którą z dwóch możliwych rzeczy może mu chodzić tym razem. W ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin przekonał się, że zwiadowca nie ma najmniejszego problemu z przeskakiwaniem od stanu pobudzenia do zwykłej potrzeby kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem.

Scout powoli przysunął się do niego i położył mu głowę na ramieniu, jakby było jego poduszką. Szkot niemalże odruchowo zaczął mierzwić jego krótkie włosy, uśmiechając się sam do siebie. Był… niezwykle wdzięczny losowi za to, że może mieć młodego przy sobie. Za to, że w jego smutnym, ponurym życiu pojawił się ktoś, kto… Kto był. Kto po prostu przy nim był, absolutnie i bez względu na to, jak bardzo cyklop by nie był pokręcony. Doskonale wiedział, że nijak na coś takiego nie zasługuje, że nie zrobił nic, co usprawiedliwiałoby posiadanie na własność kogoś tak wspaniałego, jednak tym razem nie chodziło tutaj o niego. Bez względu na to, jak by się nie obawiał pewnych rzeczy, nie był w stanie biegacza od siebie odepchnąć, ponieważ młodziak niczym nie zasłużył na to, by go ranić.

Po dłuższej chwili Bostończyk poruszył się niespokojnie i powoli, trochę niezgrabnie wdrapał się na grenadiera, obejmując nogami jego biodra i wpatrując się w niego niepewnym wzrokiem. Należało jednak dodać, że ten sowizdrzał nigdy nie poświęcał zastanawianiu się nad pewnymi sprawami zbyt wiele czasu – po prostu przechodził do działania. Dlatego Szkot nie był ani trochę zaskoczony tym, jak gwałtownie usta młodego przywarły do jago warg, jak bardzo drżały jego dłonie, gdy wsuwały mu się pod piżamę i jak raptownie przyspieszył jego oddech, gdy cyklop przyciągnął go do siebie.

Nigdy, _przenigdy_ nie znudzi mu się cudowna linia biegnąca od łagodnie ukształtowanych ramion, poprzez plecy i muskularne uda aż do kolan siedzącego na nim młodego, ale jednak mężczyzny, nie przestanie być zachwycony tym, jak ciepła skóra łasi się do jego rąk, starając się z nimi stopić w jedną całość, której ani czas, ani przestrzeń nie będą w stanie rozdzielić. Prawdę mówić, cyklop był zaskoczony tym, jak na jak wiele sposobów Scout jest w stanie ofiarować mu swoje ciało. Żądza. Czułość. Oddanie.

Ostrożnie, ale też niespecjalnie łagodnie przerzucił zwiadowcę na plecy, wsuwając się między jego nogi. Biegacz wprawdzie wydał z siebie pełen protestu pomruk, jednak nie rozwijał tego wątku, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że trudno jest wydawać z siebie jakiekolwiek dźwięki, gdy ktoś ci ściąga podkoszulek przez głowę. Grenadier uśmiechnął się na widok jeszcze bardziej zmierzwionych włosów i lekko zaczerwienionych policzków oraz niesamowicie komicznej miny chłopaka, który nie bardzo potrafił zdecydować, czy jest zadowolony z pozycji, w której się znalazł, czy dla ratowania resztek swej dumy powinien protestować. Żaden z nich się jeszcze nie do końca oswoił z myślą, że sypia z mężczyzną i obu im było trochę trudno rozpracować, jak to niby powinno działać, jednak tego wieczoru góral nie był w nastroju na powolne docieranie się. W końcu pałkarz nie po to tutaj przyszedł.

Bombardier doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, czego młodszy najemnik chce. Pożegnać się. Zapamiętać tyle, ile to tylko możliwe. Nasycić się, zanim Demo wyruszy. Zdobyć jakiekolwiek fragmenty wspomnień, o których będzie mógł myśleć, gdy zostanie tutaj całkiem sam. I Szkot zamierzał mu to wszystko dać, odcisnąć się na jego skórze tak mocno, że chłopak będzie go jeszcze przez parę dni na sobie czuł, sprawić, że każdy centymetr kwadratowy leżącego pod nim ciała będzie naznaczony jego obecnością tak dalece, iż Scoutowi aż trudno będzie uwierzyć, że cyklopa rzeczywiście przy nim nie ma. Niczym jastrząb spadający na swą ofiarę zapikował w dół, atakując odsłoniętą szyję młodzieńca, jego rozchylone usta, obojczyk, wszystko, co tylko znalazło się w jego zasięgu. Biegacz szybko przeistoczył się w dyszący kłębek rozgorączkowanego oddechu i cichych jęków, które starał się stłumić poprzez przygryzanie dolnej wargi. Gdy jednak usta i dłonie eksperta od materiałów wybuchowych zaczęły schodzić niżej, przestał krępować się absolutnie. Dźwięki opuszczające jego gardło były przenikliwe, donośne, nasycone wszystkimi emocjami i doznaniami, jakie się przez niego chaotycznie przetaczały, płynnie przechodziły od niskich pomruków, które grenadier bardziej czuł niż słyszał, aż do wysokich, pełnych zaskoczenia wysokich krzyków, które wydawały się być dosyć niespodziewane. Jednak mimo całego swego bogactwa tonów i głośności, Demo cały czas wiedział, że są to odgłosy wydawane przez mężczyznę, nie kobietę. Początkowo miał obawy, że będzie mu to odrobinę przeszkadzać, że brak pewnych elementów anatomicznych nieco go zmiesza, jednak nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Wszystko w ciele Bostończyka było po prostu idealne, od szerokich barków, poprzez smukłą klatkę piersiową i umięśniony brzuch, aż do wąskich, lekko kościstych bioder.

– Cholera, Tavish… – Pałkarz miał poważne problemy z mówieniem, jednak też nie był w stanie się zamknąć, za co Szkot był mu wręcz szalenie wdzięczny: – Nawet nie waż się przestać, nawet…

Bombardier nie był w nastroju na pogaduchy, więc zamiast odpowiedzieć jakoś na dosyć kategoryczne żądanie młodzieńca – które, co tu dużo mówić, bardzo mu się spodobało – z jeszcze większą zapalczywością zajął się eksplorowaniem jego ciała. Tym razem chciał to zrobić nie tylko tak, jak należy, ale też tak, jak biegacz na to zasługiwał. A chłopak był wart wszystkiego, co tylko można drugiemu człowiekowi ofiarować. Cyklop jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się z nikim tak związany, jak z tym trudnym do opisania jednym słowem osobnikiem, który starał się zaprzeczyć wszystkiemu, co większość pracowników RED chciała o nim myśleć. Głupi? Ha, jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał zwiadowcy, który by nie był choć odrobinę sprytny. Arogancki? Być może, jednak to jedynie dodawało mu uroku. Szybki? No na litość, przecież to Scout! Wygadany? Przynajmniej potrafił się komunikować z ludźmi, nie to co niektórzy. Wszystko, co u innych pewnie byłoby niemożliwą do ścierpienia wadą, sprawiało, że ten konkretny człowiek był po prostu idealny.

– Tavish, co ty… O jasna… Ja nie mogę, stary, to…

Dokładnie takiej reakcji się spodziewał, gdy jego usta sięgnęły krocza biegacza. Gdyby ktokolwiek mu kiedykolwiek zasugerował, że będzie coś takiego robił innemu mężczyźnie, prawdopodobnie wyciągnąłby granatnik, zanim by jeszcze zdążył się wkurzyć. Jednak teraz był gotów uczynić dosłownie wszystko, co tylko mogło sprawić _jego_ Scoutowi przyjemność. Nie było nic bardziej satysfakcjonującego niż łamiący się głos chłopaka i nerwowe ruchy jego nóg bębniących o materac. Wprawdzie młodzieniec starał się jakoś panować nad sobą, a przynajmniej nad swoim oddechem, ale fatalnie mu to szło. W końcu się poddał i pozwolił, by przetaczająca się przez jego ciało fala doznań zmieniła go ponownie w dyszący, jęczący a nawet krzyczący kłębek.

– Tak, dokładnie tak, Tavish, Tavishtavishtavish, ja zaraz, jasna cholera, Tav…

Nie miał najmniejszych złudzeń, że za pierwszym razem wszystko pójdzie jak po maśle, więc na wszelki wypadek zastąpił usta ręką, co może nie było aż tak erotyczne, jednak dało mu możliwość obserwowania zwiadowcy, gdy ten dochodzi. Poprzednim razem sprawy nieco im się wymknęły spod kontroli i nie miał szansy się w pełni cieszyć tym widokiem, jednak teraz zrekompensował sobie wszelkie braki w tej materii. Z zachłannością patrzył, jak wszystkie te długie, smukłe mięśnie nagle tężeją pod jasną skórą, jak czerwone i lekko opuchnięte wargi najpierw się zaciskają, potem zaś rozchylają, by mógł spomiędzy nich uciec donośny krzyk i jak po pewnym czasie napięte niczym struna ciało rozluźnia się i opada na zmaltretowaną pościel. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili biegacz otworzył oczy i popatrzył na niego, jednak jego wzrok wciąż był lekko nieprzytomny i zamglony. Grenadier prychnął cicho na myśl, że prawdopodobnie odkrył najlepszy sposób na zamknięcie gęby temu krnąbrnemu pyskaczowi i pochylił się ku niemu, by ponownie go pocałować. Młody nieco niezgrabnie zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, przyciągając go do siebie z cichym pomrukiem, który, jakkolwiek by nie był niezwykle rozkoszny, miał w sobie wyczuwalną nutę dezaprobaty. Zanim cyklop spytał, o co chodzi, biegacz znacząco pociągnął go za rękaw podkoszulka.

– Zdejmij – zażądał, choć jego rozleniwiony głos brzmiał niespecjalnie stanowczo.

Prawdę powiedziawszy nie miał na to zbytniej ochoty. Wiedział, że jego tors pokrywają zdecydowanie mało przyjemne w oglądaniu blizny, których nie chciał chłopakowi pokazywać. Nie chodziło o to, że się wstydził, już dawno temu przestał się przeglądać względami estetycznymi, jednak wiedział, że ich widok może młodego zasmucić i lekko przestraszyć – każdy, kto widzi takie fantazyjne szlaczki zaczyna się zastanawiać, co je mogło zrobić, a tego Demo nikomu nie życzył, zwłaszcza w takich okolicznościach przyrody, w jakich się obecnie znajdowali. Gdy jednak uparty Bostończyk powtórzył swoją prośbę, lekko go przy tym podduszając kołnierzykiem, poddał się ostatecznie i zdjął z siebie tak znienawidzony przez Scouta fragment garderoby.

Szczupła dłoń sięgnęła do przełącznika lampki na stoliku nocnym, po czym zwiadowca zaczął przyglądać mu się w milczeniu z trudnym do interpretowania wyrazem twarzy, aż w końcu wyciągnął rękę w stronę jego piersi i przejechał szorstkimi palcami po jednej z większych blizn. Wyglądał na szczerze zafascynowanego tym widokiem, co Szkota odrobinę przerażało, jednak na prawdziwe zaskoczenie przyszła pora, gdy chłopak uniósł się do siadu i przywarł wargami do śladów pozostawionych przez stworzenie, o którego istnieniu nawet nie miał pojęcia. Cyklop nie bardzo wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć, głównie dlatego, że był zbyt zachwycony tym, co go spotkało. Gwałtownie go do siebie przygarnął, kradnąc oddech wprost z jego ust i obejmując ramionami tam mocno, jak tylko potrafił, nie zadając mu jednocześnie bólu. Młodziak wreszcie wyszedł z transu, w jaki go wprawiło szczytowanie i z nowymi zasobami entuzjazmu odwzajemnił pieszczotę, chwilowo ignorując fakt, że znowu jest przygważdżany do materaca. Dopiero, gdy ich miednice się o siebie otarły, sprawiając, iż obaj mruknęli z satysfakcją, nieco odzyskał rezon.

– Hej, nie jestem laską. – Biegacz zmarszczył brwi, starając się wygrzebać spod grenadiera, co jedynie utwierdziło ich obu w przekonaniu, że zdecydowanie nie powinni zmieniać pozycji.

– Wim. – Demo poruszył biodrami, lekko rozchylając jego uda.

Coś w jego tonie musiało sprawić, że pałkarz momentalnie stracił rezon i motywację do dalszego sprzeciwu. Ostatecznie chłopak jedynie westchnął i pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na poduszkę, gdy kolejne pchnięcie sprawiło, że z jego gardła nieoczekiwanie wyrwał się głośniejszy jęk.

– Dobra, dobra, możesz mi majdrować między nogami… – Poruszył się niespokojnie, usiłując znaleźć taką pozycję, w której mógłby lepiej przylgnąć do leżącego na nim mężczyzny: – Ale chociaż nie bądź delikatny!

Nie był. Wiedział, że na pewno zostawi na miękkiej, pachnącej potem i swobodą skórze ślady po ugryzieniach, zadrapania, malinki, a być może nawet siniaki, jednak dokładnie taki miał zamiar – dać z siebie wszystko, co tylko miał i wycisnąć z młodzieńca tak wiele, jak tylko zdoła. Wiedział, że przez najbliższe kilka dni spędzonych w zimnych, niedostępnych górach jedyne, co mu będzie towarzyszyć, to wspomnienia tego właśnie wieczoru, owijający się dookoła jego myśli pełen rozkoszy głos, dreszcz, jaki czuł za każdym razem, gdy dłonie Scouta sięgały jeszcze nie odkrytego przezeń fragmentu skóry. Jednak, choć dosłownie się w siebie wgryzali, była w tym dziwna czułość, nie tak jak za pierwszym razem, gdy dosłownie rzucili się na siebie w magazynie. Tym razem to naprawdę był seks, taki, jaki powinien łączyć kochanków – głęboki, przeszywający, dający poczucie, że się jest integralną częścią duszy drugiego człowieka. Ich rozedrgane głosy się ze sobą mieszały i przeplatały, podobnie jak ich oddechy, dłonie, ręce, wargi i spojrzenia, wszystko.

Prawdopodobnie cała baza słyszała, gdy zwiadowca ponownie szczytował, niemalże desperacko walcząc o oddech i otaczając Szkota wszystkimi kończynami, które tylko posiadał. Cyklop nie był daleko za nim i tym razem obaj niemalże zapadli się w materac, starając się jednocześnie dojść do siebie oraz przedłużyć ten moment cudownego spokoju po burzy. Nie musieli już nic mówić, po prostu leżeli obejmując się splecionymi w dziwny sposób rękami i nogami, ciesząc się z tego, że po prostu są. Żadna siła na świecie nie mogła im odebrać tego uczucia, które ich teraz otaczało niczym bezpieczny pancerz oddzielający ich od wrogiego, skomplikowanego świata. Podobnie bez słowa wstali i się umyli, a przynajmniej doprowadzili do względnego porządku. Dopiero, gdy nieziemsko zmęczeni wrócili do łóżka, biegacz naruszył tę świętą ciszę.

– Obudź mnie, żebym mógł się z tobą pożegnać. – Chłopak ułożył się wygodnie na piersi grenadiera i zanurzył nos w jego obojczyku: – Potem jeszcze będę miał czas się wyspać.

– Dobra, dobra – mruknął bombardier, powoli zapadając w sen. – Tylko się ni wierć jak łostatnio.

– Morda.

* * *

 

 

1„Porządek musi być”

2Schadenfreude – przyjemność czerpana z cudzego nieszczęścia bądź niepowodzenia.

3(…) zwiadowca


	9. 9 Grudnia

_**Kiedy bogowie chcą nas ukarać, spełniają nasze prośby.** _

* * *

 

Scout z westchnięciem obrócił się na plecy i lekko uśmiechnął się do sufitu. Na wargach nadal czuł odrobinę wilgoci, jaką pozostawił tam Demo, po raz dwudziesty całując go na pożegnanie, a lekko bolące mięśnie przypominały mu o tym, co robili poprzedniej nocy. Gdyby to od niego zleżało, zdzwoniłby do centrali i kazał szefostwu RED odwalić się od cyklopa, ponieważ on, jego oficjalny chłopak, ma ochotę jeszcze parę razy się z nim poobracać w pościeli i porobić różne świństwa. Niestety, taka możliwość nie wchodziła w grę i musiał się pogodzić z nieobecnością Szkota, jakkolwiek irytująca by ona nie była. W dodatku z jakiegoś powodu czuł się jak cna panienka, której facet idzie załatwiać jakieś ważne sprawy, a ona ma zostać w domu i grzecznie czekać na powrót swego wspaniałego mężczyzny i przy okazji posprzątać, upiec indyka, zrobić sobie trwałą oraz pomalować paznokcie. No owszem, sam się na to zgodził i obiecał solennie, że nie będzie bombardiera śledził, jednak bezczynne siedzenie na dupie i wyglądanie przez okno raczej nie leżało w jego charakterze. Chciał koniecznie coś zrobić, jednak nie bardzo miał pomysł, co konkretnie.

Owszem, miał całkiem dobry materiał do rozmyślań, bowiem kompletnie nie wiedział, co by tu ofiarować Snajperowi na Święta (że też ze wszystkich dostępnych opcji właśnie jego musiał wylosować), jednak jakoś nie potrafił się na tym za bardzo skupić. Bardziej zależało mu na tym, by zrobić coś dla grenadiera, tylko co by to mogło być? Skoro ma już z utęsknieniem wypatrywać jego powrotu, niech i tak będzie, ale za to powitanie jakie mu zgotuje musi być co najmniej zajebiste. Talentów kulinarnych niestety nie posiadał, prezent wydawał się być marnym pomysłem, więc co?

Zwiadowca zadrżał na wspomnienie masywnego ciała poruszającego się między jego udami. Nadal był odrobinę zły, że to jemu przyszło leżeć plackiem na materacu z rozłożonymi nogami, jednak też nie miał zbyt wielu powodów do narzekań. Jeśli seks z cyklopem za każdym razem ma być tak fantastyczny, nie ma nic przeciwko, niech nawet będzie musiał już odstawiać rolę baby w tym związku, jednak zastanawiał się, czy nie dałoby rady jeszcze jakoś tego ich pożycia ulepszyć. Coś kojarzył, że faceci są w stanie nieco inaczej zabierają się do sprawy, jednak to, co mu przychodziło do głowy, brzmiało dziwnie i naprawdę nieprawdopodobnie. Jedyny otwór, jaki kojarzył w okolicach dolnej połowy swojego ciała, nie był raczej zachęcającą opcją, jednak niewiele więcej możliwości do popisu tam było… Zaintrygowany tą myślą odrobinę uniósł biodra i włożył pod nie jedną dłoń, żeby wsunąć palce między swoje pośladki, jednak jakoś nadal nie był do końca przekonany, że to się może udać. W teorii powinien zapytać kogoś bardziej doświadczonego, jednak niby kogo? Nie miał żadnego zaprzyjaźnionego geja, z którym mógłby przy herbatce omawiać takie sprawy!

Moment… Znał co najmniej dwóch panów mieszkających w tej bazie, którzy brzmieli na _bardzo_ doświadczonych w tych sprawach. Gdyby nie byli tacy przerażający, pewnie poprosiłby ich o dobrą radę w związku z męsko-męskim pożyciem, jednak obawiał się, że zarówno jeden jak i drugi posłaliby go do Respawn Roomu zanim by udało mu się dokończyć pytanie. Nie, zdecydowanie będzie musiał sobie radzić na własną rękę, nie ma opcji, żeby do któregokolwiek z nich się zwrócić.

Dobra. Raz kozie wio. Zaciskając zęby i marszcząc brwi zmusił jeden ze swoich palców do wejścia w jego ciało, co początkowo nie było takie złe. Przez całe dwie sekundy. Potem zdezorientowane mięśnie boleśnie zacisnęły się na nieporządnym w tych okolicach obiekcie, powodując nieprzyjemny ból. Biegacz natychmiast cofnął rękę i przewrócił się na brzuch, dysząc ciężko. Jeśli miał taki problem z jednym palcem, to jak ma niby tam wejść fujara Demo?! To niewykonalne! A na pewno będzie cholernie nieprzyjemne, jeśli czegoś sensownego nie wymyśli. Jak tak się nad tym zastanowić, śmierć z ręki Medyka bądź Heavy'ego nie będzie nawet w połowie tak bolesna, jak potencjalna penetracja „Ullapoolskim Palem”, więc chyba jednak tym razem zda się na pomoc starszych, bardziej doświadczonych kolegów.

* * *

_Był zbyt słaby, by móc się rzeczywiście zainteresować tym, co się działo na zewnątrz, jednak w tym wyklętym miejscu poruszenie i gwar nigdy nie zwiastowały niczego dobrego. Powoli przewrócił się na bok, z trudem zmuszając swe niemalże bezwładne, kościste ciało do ruchu i popatrzył w stronę okna. Choć niewiele widział przez zasnuwającą jego zmęczone oczy mgłę, czuł, iż powoli i nieubłaganie po srogiej zimie nadchodzi błotnista wiosna, której jedyną zaletą był fakt, że człowiek mniej marzł. Nic więcej._   
_Poza nim na sali leżało zaledwie kilku pacjentów, jednak nie miał pojęcia, w jakim są stanie – nie miał sił ani na sprawdzenie, ani na przejmowanie się tym. Za to na pewno wiedział, że umiera. Nie było najmniejszego sensu się oszukiwać, co więcej, od dawna był pogodzony z takim właśnie losem, więc teraz nie czuł strachu czy żalu. Jedyne, co zaprzątało jego myśli, to pytanie, kiedy po raz ostatni przyjdzie mu zamknąć powieki po to, by nigdy się już nie obudzić. Pragnął, by nastąpiło to jak najszybciej, jednak nie podejrzewał, by jego ostatnie życzenie się spełniło – gdyby opatrzność istniała i rzeczywiście była dla niego łaskawa, pozbawiłaby go życia w tej samej chwili, w którym podpisano nakaz jego aresztowania._   
_Ktoś nagle wszedł do sali chorych, co wyrwało go z zadumy. Biały fartuch oznaczał lekarza, jednak przybysz zdawał się nie być nawet w najmniejszym stopniu zainteresowany chorymi, bowiem obojętnie minął przerdzewiałe łóżka i podszedł do szafy z dokumentami, z której zaczął wyjmować kolejne teczki i wrzucać je do stojącego na podłodze pudła. Po pewnym czasie dołączył do niego żołnierz, który przyglądał się w milczeniu jego pracy, po czym podniósł pełen już karton i popatrzył na milczących więźniów._   
_– Dlaczego się ich nie pozbędziemy?_   
_– Nie mamy czasu, front jest już blisko, a my mamy na głowie ważniejsze sprawy niż użeranie się ze śmieciami, które nawet nie są w stanie się poruszać – doktor sarknął na szeregowego i wyjął jeszcze parę teczek z dokumentami. – Najprościej jest ich tutaj zostawić samym sobie. Czas zrobi za nas resztę._   
_Zamknął oczy i wtulił twarz w przepoconą poduszkę. A więc to już. Kolos na glinianych nogach chyli się ku upadkowi, a szczury zaczynają uciekać z tonącego okrętu, pozostawiając za sobą zbędny balast. Ci, którzy nie mogli opuścić obozu o własnych siłach, byli skazani na to, by w nim umrzeć z głodu i wycieńczenia. Nawet strzał z przyłożenia w głowę byłby bardziej humanitarnym rozwiązaniem. Ale niczego innego się nie mógł spodziewać, czyż nie? W końcu taka właśnie była ta cholerna wojna…_

Naprawdę zaczynał nienawidzić poranki. Przez powracające koszmary były one niezwykle nieprzyjemne i albo gwałtownie budził się przed świtem cały zlany potem i drżący ze strachu, albo miał niesamowite problemy z oprzytomnieniem i nie mógł zwlec się z łóżka. Tym razem nie był zdolny ruszyć ani ręką, ani nogą, zupełnie, jakby przygniatała go drewniana bela. W dodatku było mu niesamowicie gorąco i w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że może jest chory i ma podwyższoną temperaturę, jednak szybko się zorientował, że to nie jego ciało emituje całe to ciepło. W trzy sekundy oprzytomniał i pojął, iż tym razem to czynniki zewnętrzne odpowiadają za taki stan rzeczy. A konkretnie jeden czynnik w osobie Heavy'ego, który częściowo leżał na biednym doktorze i otaczał go swoimi mocarnymi ramionami. No po prostu fantastycznie. Kiedy poprzedniego wieczoru Medyk zgodził się, by olbrzym spędził u niego noc, na pewno nie przewidywał _takiego_ finału, choć zapewne powinien. Teraz nie był w stanie nawet Rosjanina obudzić, żeby się jakoś wydostać z potrzasku i musiał cierpliwie poczekać aż jego towarzysz sam się z niego zwlecze.

Bez względu na oczywisty dyskomfort, musiał przyznać, że jakkolwiek było mu raczej niewygodnie, obudzenie się w czyimś towarzystwie było w pewien sposób pokrzepiające. Pewnie by przesadził twierdząc, że nie mógł bez tego żyć (bo mógł, czego oczywistym dowodem były całe lata kawalerskiego, samotnego życia) ale na pewno było mu lżej na duszy, gdy za swoimi plecami czuł szeroką, buchającą żarem niczym piec pierś. Ostrożnie poruszył się, by ściślej przylgnąć do leżącego za nim ciała, co okazało się być kolejnym strategicznym błędem – kolos odruchowo jeszcze mocniej zacisnął na nim ręce, wyduszając mu powietrze z płuc. Lekarz szarpnął się rozpaczliwie, walcząc o oddech, co wreszcie masywnego Słowianina obudziło.

– _**Здравствуйте, врач**_ 1. – Chirurg poczuł na swoim karku delikatny dotyk gorących warg olbrzyma.

– Dusisz mnie. – Medyk pisnął rozpaczliwie, starając się (bez powodzenia) zachować bodaj resztki godności.

Heavy nareszcie rozluźnił swój żelazny chwyt, śmiejąc się przy tym, jakby rzeczywiście było z czego. Doktor obrócił się, by popatrzeć na niego z wyrzutem, jednak osiągnął efekt zupełnie inny od zamierzonego, bowiem olbrzym ryknął niemalże spazmatycznym rechotem.

– Napravdę nie rozumiem, co cię tak bavi. – Starał się zrobić groźną minę, jednak było to niesamowicie trudne, gdy ktoś śmiał się w tak zaraźliwy sposób.

– Twoje włosy – prychnął Rosjanin, dotykając jednego z niesfornych kosmyków.

Lekarz przełknął głośno ślinę. Absolutnie absurdalne zachowanie jego fryzury było głównym powodem, dla którego zwykle spał w szlafmycy – w przeciwnym wypadku (jak na przykład teraz) jego włosy zaczynały dosłownie żyć własnym życiem, upodabniając swego właściciela do podpiętego pod wysokie napięcie perskiego kota. Sam pewnie też by się śmiał na swój widok, jednak nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się do tego przyznawać, a na pewno nie teraz.

– Zazdrościsz mi, że jakieś posiadam. – Popatrzył znacząco na ogoloną na łyso czaszkę olbrzyma.

– Ty zawsze taki marudny z rana? – Gigant uśmiechnął się wyzywająco, przesuwając dłoń z ramienia eskulapa w dół jego pleców.

– O nie, tym razem ci się to nie uda! – Chirurg gwałtownie złapał go za barki by się podciągnąć i uciec przed ciepłymi, masywnymi palcami, jednak zbyt wielkiego pola do manewru nie miał, czego bezpośrednią konsekwencją była spektakularna porażka: – Nie vszystko możesz zał… A… Ah… Mhm… Załatvić v ten spos… **Härter, härter bitte** 2!

Już wczoraj Słowianin odkrył, iż ich lokalny konował dosłownie roztapia się w dłoniach, gdy się odpowiednio dopieści jego siedzenie, co niecnie wykorzystał, by zmusić swego oblubieńca do udziału w świątecznym losowaniu. Teraz też Medyk miał naprawdę spore problemy z zachowaniem jasności umysłu, gdy ciepła dłoń wsunęła mu się pod koszulę nocną i zacisnęła na pośladku tak mocno, że na pewno będzie miał potem siniaki. Nawet nie wiedział, iż tak bardzo tęskni za byciem pożądanym z taką intensywnością, za głodem w oczach drugiej osoby, za pragnieniem tak wielkim, że niemal mu odbierało mowę ze wzruszenia i zachwytu.

Przez wiele, wiele lat odmawiał sobie podobnej przyjemności, miał bowiem ku temu bardzo dobre powody. Jako lekarz doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, czym jest jego obecny stan umysłu – zespół KZ, syndrom poobozowy, jak zwał, tak zwał. Wprawdzie nie uczestniczył w badaniach psychologicznych i psychiatrycznych, jednak też nie musiał znać ich wyników, by wiedzieć, jak wielkim obciążeniem jest dla innych ludzi. Koszmary, powracanie myślami do czasów więzienia, napady paniki, znieczulica, wyobcowanie, rozdrażnienie, wybuchy gniewu, paranoja, poczucie winy, gromadzenie jedzenia, wszystko to było klasycznymi objawami, których nie był w stanie ignorować. Życie sam na sam ze sobą było dostatecznym trudne, nie chciał być balastem dla innych. Mimo wszystko nie był do tego zdolny. Jednak też… Był zmęczony tym wszystkim. Samotnością. Brakiem sensu. Apatią. Rosjanin ze swym szczerym, pozbawionym jakichkolwiek ukrytych motywów uczuciem dawał mu poczucie, że jednak jest w nim coś wartego kochania, czego mimo wszystko tym bydlakom nie udało się zabić i zdeptać. Jakkolwiek jego samotność była dobrym, rozsądnym oraz, przede wszystkim, odpowiedzialnym rozwiązaniem, nie zmieniało to faktu, że przez cały ten czas czegoś mu brakowało. Jego życie nie było złe, po prostu… Puste.

Gwałtownie wbił palce w masywne barki, gdy olbrzym odrobinę wzmocnił chwyt i wsunął rozgrzane opuszki w szczelinę między pośladkami doktora. Chirurg przywarł do olbrzyma całą powierzchnią ciała i oparł mu czoło o ramię, dysząc ciężko. Ostatnio kolos gwarantował mu bardzo ciekawe poranki, na co w żadnym razie nie zamierzał marudzić, choć musiał przyznać, że ten rodzaj aktywności raczej stał w sprzeczności z ideą wstawania z łóżka. Poddając się coraz odważniejszym pieszczotom, zaczął całować żuchwę i szyję drugiego najemnika, mimowolnie przy tym mrucząc. Nigdy nie był fanem bierności w sprawach łóżkowych i zwykle starał się odwzajemnić uprzejmości swego partnera, dlatego też zamierzał doprowadzić Heavy'ego do tego identycznego stanu, w jakim sam się teraz znajdował. Niesamowicie był z siebie dumny, gdy gigant wydał z siebie niski pomruk zadowolenia po tym, jak eskulap wbił zęby w masywne mięśnie na jego ramionach.

Rosjanin niemal natychmiast przerzucił go na plecy i zawisł nad nim, opierając się na swoich przypominających pnie drzew ramionach. Lekarz popatrzył na niego lekko niewidzącym wzrokiem, jak to zwykle miało miejsce, gdy nie włożył okularów, jednak potrafił zgadnąć, jaki wyraz twarzy ma drugi mężczyzna.

– _**Врач**_ 3. – Olbrzym potrafił być zaskakująco delikatny, kiedy manipulował swoimi mocarnymi dłońmi w pobliży twarzy lekarza: – _**Мой врач**_ 4.

Doktor obrócił głowę, by najpierw wtulić policzek w ciepłą skórę śródręcza, a następnie złożyć na niej delikatny pocałunek. Cicho prychnął, gdy masywny kciuk zawędrował do jego ust, jednak powoli rozchylił wargi i pozwolił mu się wślizgnąć do środka. Z przyjemnością przesunął językiem po chropowatej opuszce, odrobinę ją podgryzając, jednak niezbyt mocno. W ten sam sposób potraktował każdy z kolejno oferowanych mu palców, cicho przy tym mrucząc z zadowolenia. Podobne, choć dużo niższe dźwięki emitował sam zainteresowany, co jedynie dopełniało wizję idealnego poranka. Tak twierdził, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy gigant cofnął rękę i ostrożnie wsunął w lekarza jeden z nawilżonych palców, udowadniając mu tym samym, iż może być jeszcze lepiej.

Eskulap niemalże rozpaczliwie chwycił barki zawieszonego nad nim mężczyzny, szukając jakiegoś oparcia. Pozwolił swojemu ciału robić wszystko, na co tylko miało ochotę (w końcu wiedziało najlepiej, czego mu trzeba) i nawet nie próbował panować nad rytmicznymi ruchami swoich bioder. Niemalże nie zarejestrował faktu, że po dłuższej chwili jedną dłoń wsunął w spodnie od piżamy Rosjanina, by również i jemu sprawić odrobinę przyjemności. Było mu tak dobrze, że nie chciał ani myśleć, ani pamiętać, ani się zastanawiać – jedyne, czego pragnął, to dotyk, najprostszy instynkt nakierowany na zaspokojenie podstawowych pragnień starych jak świat. Miał wszystko, czego potrzebował, był blisko drugiego człowieka, któremu ufał na tyle, by pozwolić mu tak bardzo się do siebie zbliżyć, zmysły wypełniał mu jego zapach, smak i głos. Choćby i miało by mu to wszystko być któregoś dnia odebrane, wiedział, że ani razu nie będzie żałował podjęcia takiej a nie innej decyzji dotyczącej Heavy'ego. Nic, co by się mogło zdarzyć w przyszłości nie miało teraz najmniejszego znaczenia, po raz pierwszy od wielu lat nie przejmował się tym, co było i co ma być. Po prostu żył. I nawet mógł się pokusić o stwierdzenie, że był odrobinę szczęśliwy.

– Jeszcze, jeszcze, **bitte** … – Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, czując, że jego ciało się zbliża do finiszu.

Olbrzym złapał jego usta w potrzask drapieżnego pocałunku i z entuzjazmem spełniał każdą prośbę Medyka, jakby stało się to sensem jego życia. Cóż, w chwili obecnej zapewne tak właśnie było. Doktor nagradzał go za to nastawienie najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił, jak w agonii wijąc się pod jego masywną sylwetką. Jego ciało miało jednak swoje granice i wreszcie chirurg oderwał wargi od twarzy Rosjanina, krzycząc wniebogłosy. Cóż, zapewne nie był to najbardziej subtelny sposób przekazania światu, że właśnie doszedł, jednak nie zamierzał się tym przejmować ani teraz, ani w jakimkolwiek późniejszym terminie. Gdy niczym grzmot przetoczyła się po nim fala przyjemności, pozostawiając go niemalże całkowicie bezwładnym, spod lekko przymkniętych powiek obserwował poruszającego się nad nim giganta. Niedługo potem i on wydał z siebie potężny ryk i opadł na materac obok lekarza, który to niemalże natychmiast się na niego wdrapał, by przytulić się do szerokiej, rozgrzanej piersi.

Ten moment lubił niemalże tak samo, jak sam seks. Ta niesamowita chwila absolutnej ciszy, kiedy nie trzeba było niczego, poza zwalniającymi powoli oddechami, by wyrazić to, co najważniejsze. Nie miał pojęcia, czym zasłużył sobie na takie szczęście, jednak ciężar potężnej, gorącej dłoni na jego łopatkach sprawiał, że chwilowo nie był w nastroju na takie rozmyślania. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili rozkosznego bezwładu poruszył się ostrożnie, jedną ręką poprawiając koszulę nocną, drugą zaś wsuwając pod kark Heavy'ego.

Kiedy wreszcie mniej-więcej doszedł do siebie, podniósł głowę i popatrzył na swojego olbrzyma, kompletnie nieświadomie się przy tym uśmiechając. Rosjanin również mu się przyglądał z zadowoleniem odmalowanym na zwykle surowej, poważnej twarzy, głaszcząc delikatnie jego ramiona i plecy, jakby miał do czynienia nie z człowiekiem, a z wyjątkowo dużym kotem. Medyk zamruczał, gdy ogromna dłoń przejechała po jego jeszcze bardziej potarganych włosach a ciepłe palce spoczęły mu na potylicy.

– Dlaczego? – Doktor trącił nosem zarośniętą szczękę olbrzyma. – Dlaczego mnie v ogóle chcesz?

– _**Не знаю**_ 5. Po prostu chcę. To ważne?

– Chyba nie – lekarz zgodził się z nim. – To chociaż poviedz mi, dlaczego tak ci zależy na tej całej Gviazdce? Nie podejrzevałem cię o aż tak nieczyste zagrania.

– Ciosy poniżej pasa to moja specjalność. – Kolos uśmiechnął się złośliwie i przesunął dłoń w dół pleców chirirga, aż wreszcie sięgnął jego siedzenia.

– P… Poczekaj! – Eskulap popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem.

– Jesteś za bardzo spięty. I poważny. Trochę rozrywki ci nie zaszkodzi. – Masywny najemnik popatrzył na niego czułością.

– Pevnie masz rację – westchnął, przewracając oczami. – Ale następnym razem volałbym, żebyś nie robił tego przy vsz… A… Mmmm… Przes… H… Heavy!

* * *

Demoman po raz kolejny przystanął, żeby z oddali popatrzeć na powoli niknącą bazę RED. Po raz pierwszy opuszczenie jej było dlań takie trudne, może dlatego, że wcześniej zawsze wyruszał na wyprawę w towarzystwie zwiadowcy. Teraz jednak chłopak pozostał w jednostce, bezpiecznie ukryty za jej grubymi murami przez śniegiem, mrozem oraz innymi zagrożeniami. Tak oczywiście było lepiej, bowiem nie musiał się przejmować jego bezpieczeństwem i mógł choć raz załatwić sprawę z kryptydą od razu, bez niepotrzebnych podchodów, jednak też nie potrafił pozbyć się poczucia pewnej pustki. Bez Scouta to już nie było to samo… Ale wiedział, że decyzja, jaką podjęli, była właściwa. Choć raz w życiu zachował się naprawdę odpowiedzialnie i kazał najważniejszej w swoim życiu osobie zostać tam, gdzie nic jej nie zagrażało, od okoliczności przyrody począwszy, poprzez niebezpieczne stworzenia, a na głupocie samego cyklopa skończywszy.

Nie zmieniało to oczywiście faktu, że wcale nie miał ochoty nigdzie iść. Biegacz prawdopodobnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo utrudnił mu opuszczenia bazy, co i rusz przywierając do niego tylko po to, by po raz kolejny pocałować go na pożegnanie. Grenadier bardzo, ale to _bardzo_ chciałby móc jeszcze raz porwać go w ramiona i zatopić się w jego skórze, przepełniając ciało młodzieńca dreszczem i rozkoszą.

Już kiedyś kochał drugą osobę, wręcz był przekonany, że bez Avelyne nie będzie w stanie żyć. Była dobra, piękna, mądra, odważna i, w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie popełniała idiotycznych błędów w ocenie. Wciąż pamiętał wszystkie noce z nią spędzone, dotyk opalonej skóry i zapach hebanowych włosów, jednak za każdym razem, gdy jego dłonie spoczywały na ciele Scouta, odkrywał, że to, co łączyło go z jego dawną miłością i to, co jest między nim a tym młodym mężczyzną, to dwie zupełnie inne sprawy, absolutnie niemożliwe do porównania. Gdy całował chłopaka, nie myślał o niej, gdy go pieścił, brał w posiadanie i przygniatał do materaca, jego wspomnienia nie powracały do tego, co przeminęło. Teraz wszystko było nowe, inne, niezwykłe… Zupełnie, jakby był zakochany nie kolejny a pierwszy raz. Kto by pomyślał, że coś podobnego jest w ogóle możliwe.

– _Can anyone explain the thrill of a kiss? –_ zanucił, zarzucając plecak na ramię i wracając na prowadzącą w gorę zbocza ścieżkę. – _No, no, no…_

Ale, czy tak naprawdę musiał rozumieć, jakim cudem to się wszystko dzieje? Był szczęśliwy. Po raz pierwszy od wielu, naprawdę wielu lat czuł, że poza błędami i grzechami do odpokutowania w jego życiu może istnieć coś jeszcze, coś dobrego, coś, co ma prawo posiadać, choć niczym na to nie zasłużył.

– _But when two eager lips are pressed against yours, you'll know, yes, you'll know…_

* * *

Snajper z głębokim westchnięciem oderwał twarz od lunety celowniczej i ponuro popatrzył w przestrzeń, zastanawiając się, co ma teraz zrobić. To, że nijak nie był w stanie się skupić na obserwowaniu okolicy i wypatrywaniu BLU było raczej oczywiste, podobnie jak przyczyna tego zjawiska – Szpieg. Już od pewnego czasu asasyn miał z jego powodu dziwne problemy z koncentracją, jednak od chwili, w której sobie uświadomił uczucia, jakie wobec niego żywi, zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej. Jego poranne przebieżki po punktach obserwacyjnych straciły jakikolwiek sens, skoro absolutnie nie miał serca do monitorowania okolicy. Prawdopodobnie drużyna niebieskich mogłaby sobie teraz rozpalić ognisko na tyłach ich bazy, a on by nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej bodaj uwagi, bo był zbyt zajęty myśleniem o innych sprawach. Jednak tym, co było w całej sprawie najgorsze to fakt, że ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadzało. A przecież powinno!

Był stuprocentowym profesjonalistą, w związku z czym wszystko, co go rozpraszało powinien traktować jako element zbędny, ale tym razem było inaczej. Nie czuł w sobie wewnętrznego imperatywu pozbycia się agenta, jednak też nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na pytanie, co powinien z nim zrobić. Niby nie raz i nie dwa miał do czynienia z jakimiś tam relacjami międzyludzkimi, tym niemniej, specjalistą w tej dziedzinie by się nie nazwał, co więcej, te dziwne związki, w jakich bywał w przeszłości zwykle się rozpadały i nie wspominał ich przesadnie dobrze. Nie chodziło o to, że nie pochwalał miłości i uczuć jako takich, raczej podejrzewał, że to po prostu nie dla niego. Przywykł do trybu życia samotnika, w końcu taki już jest niestały los strzelca wyborowego, ale… Ale nie był pewien, czy nadal tego chce.

Wiedział, że to dosyć dziecinne i naiwne, ale jakoś korciło go, by porzucić wyuczoną, znaną mu już rutynę i choć raz w życiu zaryzykować. Chciałby, naprawdę chciałby tak dla odmiany z kimś być i to nie dlatego, że czuje się przeraźliwie zmęczony tym, co go otaczało, ale dlatego, że spotkał kogoś naprawdę wyjątkowego. A Szpieg na pewno taki właśnie był – inny niż wszyscy. Jednak… Czy był dla niego? Oto jest pytanie. Asasyn podejrzewał, że gdyby agent był nim zainteresowany, na pewno już wykonałby jakiś krok w stronę zbliżenia ich do siebie nie tylko za dnia, ale i też po zmroku, więc jeśli to nie nastąpiło, najwyraźniej wywiadowca nie patrzy na niego w _ten_ sposób, co było… Odrobinę przygnębiające. Strzelec nie czuł się z tego powodu jakoś strasznie skrzywdzony, bo pewnie w ostatecznym rozrachunku okaże się, że tak jest lepiej, jednak nie potrafił tak od razu się z tym całkowicie pogodzić. Obaj mieli pracę, która zdecydowanie nie sprzyjała tego typu romantycznym uniesieniom, więc nic dziwnego, że wspólne szczęście nie było im pisane, choć w tej chwili Australijczyk gorzko tego żałował.

– _Mon ami_ , gdzie jesteś? – Niespodziewani usłyszał głos Francuza, który z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem kopał szczebel drabiny prowadzącej do gniazda: – Zaraz zamarznę na śmierć.

Snajper uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i zarzucił karabin na ramię, szykując się do zejścia na dół. To, że nie jest im pisany los kochanków, nie oznacza, że ma całkowicie rezygnować z towarzystwa człowieka, który jest jego przyjacielem, czyż nie? W końcu nic się między nimi jeszcze nie zmieniło – tak długo, jak nie palnie nic głupiego, sprawy pozostaną takimi, jakie są. Może to nie będzie największe szczęście, jakie go mogło spotkać, ale lepsze to niż nic, czyż nie?

* * *

Nucąc cicho pod nosem wypełniał różnorakie papiery, zastanawiając się, czy ktokolwiek z kierownictwa RED to wszystko czyta, czy też cała ta administracyjna makulatura jest z miejsca przetwarzana na papier toaletowy. W gruncie rzeczy nie miał nic przeciwko tego typu formalnej robocie – była ona bowiem idealnym zajęciem wypełniającym czas, który Heavy spędzał czyszcząc broń – jednak głęboko wątpił w jej sens. Dlatego też nie był przesadnie zły, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

– **Herein** 6. – Poprawił okulary i podniósł wzrok znad dokumentów, by zobaczyć, któż to był wystarczająco zdesperowany, by szukać jego towarzystwa w tak piękny dzień.

Musiał przyznać, że wizyta Scouta była niemałym zaskoczeniem. Chłopak raczej unikał pojawiania się w jego domenie, nawet gdy był ciężko ranny, w dodatku nawet nie starał się ukrywać faktu, iż się doktora zwyczajnie boi. Sam lekarz miał względem młodzieńca dosyć mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony widział w nim niemalże dziecko, którym należy się troskliwie opiekować, bez względu na to, czy sam zainteresowany taką atencję akceptuje, czy też nie, z drugiej zaś, zwiadowca prezentował zaskakującą inwencję w zakresie irytowania personelu medycznego tutejszej placówki. Poza tym, eskulap nadal nie potrafił mu wybaczyć sprawy zaginionych nożyc chirurgicznych. Przez ponad kwartał musiał czekać na nowe, podczas gdy rzeczony instrument leżał sobie spokojnie w pudełku pod łóżkiem Bostończyka wraz z innymi zwędzonymi przezeń przedmiotami. Żaden z nich nigdy nie zdołał z gówniarza wydusić jakichkolwiek zeznań na temat jego dziwacznej manii podprowadzania różnych drobiazgów, jednak też nie naciskali go zbytnio. W gruncie rzeczy ten małoletni kleptoman nie zabierał niczego, co prezentowałoby sobą jakąkolwiek wartość, więc nikt nie znalazł w sobie dość samozaparcia by drążyć temat. Ostatecznie wszyscy machnęli na sprawę ręką i za każdym razem, gdy coś im zginęło, zawsze w pierwszej kolejności sprawdzali skarbczyk pałkarza, co w pięćdziesięciu procentach przypadków okazywało się być właściwym rozwiązaniem.

W pierwszej chwili Medyk zamierzał chłopca mniej lub bardziej delikatnie przepłoszyć, jednak zmienił zdanie – rozmowa ze Scoutem mogła mu ułatwić wymyślenie dlań upominku Gwiazdkowego. Kompletnie nie znał się na współczesnej młodzieży, w związku z czym nie miał też bladego pojęcia, czym mógłby uszczęśliwić najmłodszego członka drużyny, a przynajmniej sprawić choć odrobinę przyjemności w tym niegościnnym miejscu. Do diabła, od kiedy był taki miły dla swoich kolegów z drużyny?

– Nie stój tak, siadaj. – Wskazał biegaczowi krzesło przy swoim biurku i starannie zakręcił wieczne pióro: – Rozumiem, że jest coś, v czym mogę ci pomóc?

– Um… No… Tak. – Młodzieniec poruszył się niepewnie, rozglądając się przy tym po biurze z taką desperacją, jakby patrzenie na chirurga było bolesne: – Bo ten, no… W sumie tylko ty masz jakieś pojęcie… Chyba…

– Młody człovieku, albo vypoviesz się tak, bym zrozumiał, o co ci może chodzić, albo nie będę v stanie ci udzielić żadnej rady bądź odpoviedzi. – Eskulap już czuł, że to będzie raczej męcząca rozmowa.

– Dobra. – Zwiadowca wziął głęboki wdech i wbił w lekarza intensywne, aczkolwiek lekko przerażone spojrzenie swoich szaro-błękitnych oczu: – Jak dwóch facetów uprawia seks?

Starszy najemnik w pierwszej chwili był pewien, że się przesłyszał. Bo niby dlaczego biegacz miałby mu zadać podobne pytanie? Może nie prezentował sobą tak dobrze rozwiniętej homofobii jak wielu innych przedstawicieli jego profesji, jednak też nigdy nie zdradzał najmniejszych bowiem oznak zainteresowania prywatnym życiem gejów. Jednak po tej myśli Medyk szybko przeszedł do fazy gniewu – pewnie ta mała pluskwa podsłuchała co nieco i teraz postanowiła się w ten och jakże wyrafinowany sposób z niego żartować. Doktor wielokrotnie w przeszłości spotkał się z podobnymi docinkami i, choć początkowo bolały, z czasem nauczył się je ignorować (oraz boleśnie za nie mścić). Teraz jednak był naprawdę wściekły. Podobne okrucieństwo ze strony kolegi z drużyny było po prostu nie do przyjęcia, nie wspominając o tym, że mimo wszystko miał o Scoucie odrobinę wyższe mniemanie. Wprawdzie powinien był się już dawno przyzwyczaić do gorzkiego smaku rozczarowania, jednak z jakiegoś powodu tym razem nie był w stanie tego przełknąć.

– Skąd pomysł, że mam jakiekolviek pojęcie na ten akurat temat? – Udał szczerze zdziwionego, wiedząc, że tym sposobem zapewne zbije zwiadowcę z pantałyku, jednak też na wszelki wypadek sięgnął dyskretnie do szuflady po skalpel, by w razie potrzeby móc tego małego gnoja zaszlachtować: – Czy ja ci vyglądam na specjalistę w tej dziedzinie?

– E… No, nie.

– Vięc czemu zavracasz mi głovę podobnymi bzdurami? – O tak, młody zdecydowanie znajdzie rózgę pod choinką.

– Bo ten, no… – Chłopak przełknął nerwowo ślinę, po czym gwałtownie zerwał się z krzesła i pognał w stronę wyjścia: – Z… Zapomnij, że tu w ogóle byłem!

Doktor był nieco zdziwiony takim obrotem spraw, dlatego jeszcze przez parę sekund wpatrywał się w drzwi swojego biura, jednak po chwili wzruszył ramionami i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wrócił do pracy. W końcu osiągnął dokładnie to, czego chciał – pozbył się upierdliwego natręta. Powinien być z tego faktu zadowolony. Jednak ledwo udało mu się wrócić do porzuconych dokumentów, gdy biegacz ponownie pojawił się w jego siedzibie, tym razem nie bawiąc się w takie subtelności jak pukanie. Na jego widok lekarz szczerze pożałował faktu, iż już zdążył odłożyć skalpel na miejsce.

– Ale poważnie, jak to się robi? – Szczaw stał pośrodku pomieszczenia, przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę: – To… Bardzo boli?

Eskulap już miał powiedzieć mu coś do słuchu, jednak w porę się powstrzymał i popatrzył na swojego niechcianego rozmówcę. Spodziewał się ujrzeć na jego twarzy wiele rzeczy, jednak musiał przyznać iż zakłopotanie, strach oraz niepewność połączone z lekkim rumieńcem były naprawdę sporą niespodzianką. Jeśli Scout rzeczywiście sobie z niego dworował, robił to w zaskakująco dziwny sposób.

– Nie rozumiem, do czego potrzebna jest ci podobna viedza – chirurg westchnął i opadł na wysokie oparcie swojego krzesła. – Przecież ty navet…

– A, do cholery z tym!

Bostończyk w sekundę znalazł się tuż przy biurku i bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia zaczął zdejmować z siebie koszulkę. Medyk niemalże zapadł się w sobie, zastanawiając się, co się tutaj wyrabia i który z nich poniesie gorsze konsekwencje, jeśli znienacka wejdzie Heavy. A znając jego parszywe szczęście, zapewne _to_ właśnie nastąpi. Już miał jęknąć i zacząć walić czołem w blat biurka, gdy kątem oka zauważył coś, co jego instynkt lekarza od razu sklasyfikował jako obrażenia. Uważnie przyjrzał się stojącemu przed nim młodemu człowiekowi, którego szyja i ramiona pokryte były czerwonymi, lekko opuchniętymi śladami po ugryzieniach. Co więcej, towarzyszyły im cienkie linie zadrapań oraz wyraźne wybroczyny malinek. Było oczywiste, że zwiadowca w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin wszedł z kimś w bardzo zażyłe kontakty, a że nie opuszczał bazy, oczywistym było, iż owym wybrańcem losu jest któryś z przebywających tutaj najemników, z których każdy bez wątpienia był płci męskiej (no, może za wyjątkiem Pyro, który mógł być dosłownie wszystkim, z plantacją pieczarek włącznie). Co za tym idzie, pytanie Scouta przestawało być sztubackim żartem, tylko było prawdziwą prośbą o pomoc…

Doktor w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, w jak dziwacznym i niezręcznym położeniu się znalazł. Oto stał przed nim półnagi, zdecydowanie przyjemny dla oka (jeśli się naturalnie lubiło ten typ urody) chłopak, który utrzymuje pozycję pionową tylko i wyłącznie dzięki wrodzonemu bądź nabytemu talentowi do udawania pewnego siebie. Sam podlotek też najwyraźniej czuł, że jest to sytuacja co najmniej krępująca, jednak obaj nie bardzo mieli jak się z niej wyplątać. Jeśli pałkarz rzeczywiście potrzebuje tej wiedzy i zamierza ją wykorzystać w przyszłości, bezwzględnie należy go o nią wzbogacić, bowiem którejś nocy spokój lekarza może być zmącony wizytą bardzo cierpiącego pacjenta z rozległymi obrażeniami w dość wstydliwych okolicach ciała, a była to ostatnia rzecz, na którą miał ochotę. Z drugiej jednak strony, tłumaczenie komukolwiek, jak powinien wyglądać akt seksualny pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami, przekraczał możliwości chirurga, a już tym bardziej opowiadanie o tym właśnie zwiadowcy. Na domiar złego, jego profesjonalizm nakazywał mu zrobienie absolutnie wszystkiego, by zapobiec potencjalnym uszkodzeniom ciała członka jego drużyny, jednak jak miałby przeprowadzić odpowiednią pogadankę – tego to już nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru uściślić.

I właśnie to była odpowiednia chwila, by nadciągnął Heavy. Olbrzym spokojnie wszedł do biura, podobnie jak jego poprzednik nie zawracając sobie głowy pukaniem, popatrzył na zebranych trudnym do odcyfrowania wzrokiem, po czym spokojnie podszedł do półki z książkami, szukając czegoś do czytania. Biegaz patrzył na Rosjanina z mieszaniną zakłopotania i wstydu, jednak nawet on nie miał w sobie dość samozaparcia, by go wygonić. Prawdę mówiąc, chyba nikt by się nie odważył uczynić czegoś podobnego, w tym również i Medyk, który prawdopodobnie był równie zażenowany co i stojący przed nim chłopak.

– Ekhm… Heavy… – Doktor ostrożnie poprawił krawat, starając się panować nad swoim drżącym głosem: – Mam pacjenta.

– Nie. – Kolos ze spokojem wypisanym na swej masywnej twarzy wziął wreszcie jedną z książek i usiadł spokojnie na kozetce: – Przed pacjentami nie masz ochoty uciec.

Lekarz był pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Już dawno się nauczył, by nie posądzać swego monumentalnego towarzysza o bycie głupim lub powolnym – był to błąd, który można było popełnić tylko _raz_ i to zwykle po raz ostatni w życiu – jednak nigdy nie podejrzewał, że Słowianin jest w stanie aż tak dobrze odczytywać jego emocje i reakcje, nawet te, które stara się tak usilnie zamaskować. Z jednej strony powinno go to przynajmniej odrobinę przerazić, bowiem kto jak kto, ale on miał sporo rzeczy do ukrycia, jednak też nie potrafił nie być poruszony.

– Uhm… – Bostończyk zaczął nerwowo przestępować z nogi na nogę: – To ja ten… Może… Wpadnę kiedy indziej? Kiedy będzie tu odrobinę mniej osób.

– Mną się nie przejmuj, ja tylko pilnuję, by doktor był bezpieczny. – Gigant spokojnie, niemalże majestatycznie przełożył stronę.

– A… Ale ja nie zamierzam mu nic zrobić! – Wprawdzie groźba olbrzyma była subtelna, ale dość dobitna, by młody poczuł, iż znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie: – Ja chciałem go tylko spytać o… Eeee… Ten… Jak robić to, co wy dwaj robicie, kiedy jesteście całkiem sami…

– Ach! Seks! – Rosjanin się rozpromienił, odłożył lekturę i podszedł do chłopaka, otaczając go swym masywnym ramieniem: – No, najwyższy czas, już myślałem, że nigdy do tego nie dojrzejecie. Papa Heavy ci wszystko wytłumaczy, nie martw się.

– Um… Nie jestem pevien… – Chirurg popatrzył na przerażonego dzieciaka, który prawdopodobnie przeżywał najgorsze chwil w swej biografii.

– Nie bój się, wszystko będzie dobrze. – Olbrzym zaczął prowadzić zwiadowcę w stronę izolatki: – Ale to poufna rozmowa, więc sobie tam posiedzimy, dobrze?

Medyk był niemalże pewien, że już wkrótce pałkarz będzie miał powód, by przez następny kwartał budzić się w nocy z krzykiem i moczyć łóżko, jednak też poczuł pewną ulgę, mając świadomość, że to nie on będzie musiał chłopaka dokształcać w zakresie rozkoszy cielesnych. Był niemalże pewien, że nie podołałby temu zadaniu, dlatego też nie miał powodów, by przeszkodzić kolosowi w realizacji jego misji edukacyjnej. Prawdopodobnie jeszcze nie raz będzie miał przez to wyrzuty sumienia, jednak na razie wrócił do pracy, modląc się, by izolatka okazała się tak dźwiękoszczelna, jak ostatnim razem.

* * *

Demoman zmarszczył brwi, z niezadowoleniem wpatrując się w cichy, zaśnieżony krajobraz. Spodziewał się do tej pory znaleźć choć jeden ślad tego wynaturzonego monstrum, jednak na razie na tym polu nie odniósł żadnych, najmniejszych nawet sukcesów. Podejrzewał, że pewnie lepiej by mu szło, gdyby się do cholery skupił na tym, co powinien robić, zamiast myśleć o dupie pałkarza, jednak cóż, był tylko prostym człowiekiem. Szaleńczo zakochanym w postrzelonym biegaczu o cierpliwości przeciętnego zająca, jednak, co tu dużo mówić, nie zmieniłby w nim absolutnie niczego.

Od dnia, w którym po raz pierwszy się nawalili przeterminowanym cydrem i stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, nigdy, przenigdy się nie rozstawali na dłużej niż parę godzin. Zawsze przebywali przynajmniej w tym samym budynku, choć, prawdę mówiąc, zwykle byli o wiele bliżej siebie. Razem wstawali, jedli, ruszali do boju, lizali rany i spędzali wolny czas. W gruncie rzeczy, kiedy tak popatrzeć na to z boku, można się było zdziwić, jakim cudem potrzebowali aż czterech lat, by dojrzeć do tego, co mają teraz. Ale cóż, nikt nie jest idealny.

– _Can anyone explain the glow of romance? –_ Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, przeciągając się rozkosznie: – _No, no, no…_

W sumie nie warto było tracić czasu na żałowanie, że wcześniej nie padli sobie w objęcia – miał dużo przyjemniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Na przykład cieszenie się wpychającym mu się w dłonie chłopakiem o szaro-niebieskich oczach, którego uśmiech był jak promienie letniego słońca. Tak, to było zdecydowanie lepsze niż rozmyślanie nad czymś, czego i tak nie mógł już zmienić. Nie tylko dlatego, że w ten sposób sam sobie by obrzydził życie, ale też dlatego, że zwiadowca go potrzebował. A Szkot nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić rzeczy, której by dla nie go nie zrobił.

– _But when you hear the phrase „It's you I adore”, you'll know, yes, you'll know._

O tak. Wiedział. Bardzo dobrze wiedział, że choćby i Scout nigdy nie dojrzał do powiedzenia tych słów, cyklop stał się całym światem niespokojnego biegacza. I zamierzał sprostać wszelkim pokładanym w nim oczekiwaniom, jednak nie po to, by odkupić swe winy – po prostu pragnął jak najczęściej oglądać Bostończyka szczęśliwym i radosnym. Skoro miał moc dodawania mu otuchy i sprawiania przyjemności, nich przeklęty będzie ten, kto go powstrzyma przed jej wykorzystaniem.

Rozmyślania przerwał mu jego niezawodny instynkt tropiciela, który wprawdzie delikatnie, acz stanowczo zaznaczył, że coś zauważył i dobrze by było wrócić myślami do właściwego celu tej wyprawy. Grenadier rozejrzał się uważnie, w poszukiwaniu tego, co zauważył zaledwie kątem oka i, dostrzegłszy to, uśmiechnął się szpetnie.

_A więc tamuj żeś polazła, potworo niemyta…_

* * *

Jeśli ktokolwiek zasłużył na zajęcie pierwszego miejsca w konkursie w udawaniu, że absolutnie nic się nie stało, to z pewnością był to Żołnierz. Jego zachowanie, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka, nie zmieniło się ani na jotę: nadal był hałaśliwy, pieprzył bez sensu i zatruwał innym życie, co też postanowił udowodnić już przy śniadaniu, oskarżając nieobecnego bombardiera o dezercję. Tym niemniej, coś nie dawało mechanikowi spokoju – wojak już dawno wyrobił sobie nawyk unikania przebywania z Inżynierem sam na sam, jednak tym razem powód takiego zachowania mógł być inny, niż skrywana nadludzkim wysiłkiem sympatia. Teksańczyk doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że to, co wczoraj zrobił, było bezceremonialnym zamachem na fundamenty psychiki Solly'ego i pewnie nieco czasu zajmie mu ułożenie sobie wszystkiego w głowie, zanim będzie gotów z wynalazcą ponownie porozmawiać albo przynajmniej się pokłócić. To wszystko naturalnie było zaledwie podejrzeniami, bowiem nikt, prawdopodobnie włącznie z samym zainteresowanym nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co się pod tym nieco za dużym hełmem działo, jednak jedno było pewne – zanim Jane dojdzie do jakichkolwiek konkluzji, minie naprawdę sporo czasu. Nie chodziło o to, że wiarus był głupi, wręcz przeciwnie. Po prostu należał do tych ludzi, którzy muszą dojrzeć i wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć, zanim podejmą niewygodne decyzje stojące w sprzeczności z ich dotychczasowym światopoglądem. Na jego szczęście Inżynier był niezwykle cierpliwym człowiekiem, więc taka sytuacja nie denerwowała go zbytnio.

Inna sprawa, że owa chwila zwłoki była mu nawet na rękę, bowiem kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić. Oczywiście, miał ściśle sprecyzowany plan dotyczący tego, co zamierza uczynić i jak ma rozłożyć umysł wojaka na czynniki pierwsze, jednak pojawiły się nowe okoliczności, których wcześniej nie brał pod uwagę. Jego dotychczasowe założenia nie przewidywały ani pociągu fizycznego, ani emocjonalnego przywiązania z _jego_ strony, więc teraz, gdy sytuacja się zmieniła, musiał nieco zmodyfikować pierwotne zamiary oraz dojść do ładu sam ze sobą. W teorii żadna z tych rzeczy nie powinna być przesadnie skomplikowana, jednak praktyka nie raz udowodniła, iż przesadne poleganie na tego typu przewidywaniach może być poważnym błędem, którego zarówno bezpośrednich, jak i długofalowych konsekwencji nie sposób przewidzieć. Nic, co było oparte o złożone reakcje chemiczne oraz beztroską działalność wzburzonych hormonów, nie mogło być proste i pozbawione destruktywnego wpływu na racjonalne postępowanie ludzi pracy. Wielokrotnie obserwował zgubny wpływ uczuć na zdrowy rozsądek oraz poczytalność, toteż w swoim przypadku postanowił zachować wszelkie możliwe środki ostrożności. Dlatego dosłownie zaraz po śniadaniu zaszył się w swoim warsztacie, wyciągnął kartkę i ołówek, po czym spokojnie zaczął spisywać kolejne zagadnienia, którymi powinien się zająć.

1). Co czuję do Żołnierza?

_a). niechęć_

Naturalnie była to pierwsza odpowiedź, która przychodziła mechanikowi do głowy, jednak już nie do końca prawdziwa. Owszem, nadal nie potrafił do końca wybaczyć Doe ciągłych i ze wszech miar bezsensownych sprzeczek o kompletne pierdoły, choć teraz lepiej rozumiał powody takiego zachowania. Wciąż uważał je za idiotyczne i upierdliwe, jednak nie był tak wściekły, jak do tej pory.

_b). współczucie_

Wprawdzie jego serce nie zostało skonstruowane z myślą o takich zadaniach jak miłosierdzie czy inne tego typu sentymentalne odruchy, jednak nie potrafił Solly'emu nie współczuć. Został on potwornie skrzywdzony, prawdopodobnie na drodze wieloletnich, nakładających się procesów, bowiem tylko takim sposobem można tak mocno uszkodzić ludzką psychikę. Z jednej strony, mechanik wiedział, że takie rzeczy się zdarzają i walka z nimi nie ma najmniejszego sensu, z drugiej zaś, nie podobało mu się to, bowiem „efekty” takich egoistycznych i nieprzemyślanych działań były niezwykle dysfunkcyjne, a co za tym idzie, niebezpieczne tak dla swego otoczenia, jak i dla samych siebie. Nie była to sytuacja pożądana, jednak budziła on sprzeciw wynalazcy z jeszcze jednego powodu – Żołnierz cierpiał. Codziennie, na jawie i zapewne również we śnie użerał się z demonami, które zagnały go daleko poza skraj szaleństwa, gdzie nikt nigdy nie powinien zawędrować. Myśl ta była dla Engiego niezwykle bolesna, choć nie potrafił do końca wytłumaczyć dlaczego _(patrz punkt e)_.

_c). strach_

Jak już było raz wspomniane, każdy w miarę normalny człowiek choć odrobinę się Jane bał, bowiem osobnik ten był zdolny dosłownie do wszystkiego zarówno podczas misji jak i w kontaktach prywatnych. Jednak, ku swemu ogromnemu zdumieniu, Teksańczyk lękał się również o niego. Martwił się o to, co się z wojakiem dzieje i o to, co się z nim stanie, jeśli jego genialny plan się jakimś cudem nie powiedzie. Inżynierowi z nieznanych mu bliżej powodów naprawdę zależało na tym, by Solly nie tylko wyszedł na prostą, ale też osiągnął pewien spokój w swoim zwichrowanym życiu i myśl, że mogłoby się tak nie stać, budziła w nim szczery niepokój.

Tutaj mechanik zatrzymał się na chwilę i jeszcze raz popatrzył na swoje notatki. Nie, ten podpunkt nie wydawał się do końca odpowiednio sformułowany. Z westchnieniem ponownie sięgnął po ołówek i poprawił to, co wydawało mu się nie do końca adekwatne.

_c)._ _~~strach~~ _ _troska_

Tak, nie wstydził się tego powiedzieć. Choć brzmiało to nieprawdopodobnie, czuł się za Żołnierza odpowiedzialny i, chcąc nie chcąc, zaczął się naprawdę przejmować jego losem. To, co się z wojakiem dzieje przestało mu być obojętne, co więcej, troska o niego stała się jednym z powodów, dla których w ogóle zamierzał wcielać swe zamiary w życie.

_d). pożądanie_

Był zbyt doświadczony i dojrzały, by się co do tego oszukiwać. Doe był wręcz diabelnie przystojny i pociągający, zawierał w sobie dokładnie wszystko, co odpowiadało gustom wynalazcy, więc nie trzeba było długo czekać na stosowną reakcję. Nie wstydził się tego (w końcu dlaczego miałby?) jednak niewątpliwie było to kłopotliwe, zważywszy na mocno zwichrowaną psychikę wiarusa oraz plan, jaki Teksańczyk zamierzał przeprowadzić. Będzie musiał pamiętać, żeby bez względu na okoliczności trzymać łapy przy sobie, inaczej wszystkie jego wysiłki zwyczajnie pójdą na marne. Łatwe to nie będzie, bowiem naprawdę trudno się temu maniakowi oprzeć, jednak też nie powinno się to zaliczać do zadań absolutnie niewykonalnych.

_e). ?_

Ostatnio pojawiło się w nim dziwne uczucie, którego nijak nie potrafił ani nazwać, ani też dokładnie przeanalizować. Gdy wczoraj siedzieli razem, a wojak zachowywał się w miarę przyzwoicie, musiał przyznać, że przebywanie w jego towarzystwie było naprawdę przyjemne. Choć Inżynier nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, wystarczyła mu sama obecność Żołnierza, by jego samopoczucie automatycznie się poprawiło. Co gorsza, nie tylko lubił jego towarzystwo, ale też z jakiegoś powodu go potrzebował, zaś jego brak był natychmiast zauważalny i odbierany jako powód do niezadowolenia, a nawet lekkiego niepokoju. Nie było to pożądane, zwłaszcza w świetle tego, iż Solly raz na jakiś czas po prostu musiał pobyć sam, by przemyśleć to, co mu Engie usilnie starał się nakłaść szpadlem do tego zakutego łba. Wynalazca doskonale wiedział, że nie chodzi tutaj o kwestie z poprzedniego punktu, było to bardziej uzależnienie psychiczno-emocjonalne niż fizyczne przyciąganie. Nigdy wcześniej niczego podobnego w swoim życiu nie doświadczył i teraz nie do końca miał pewność, co powinien z tym fantem zrobić, jednak jedno nie ulegało najmniejszym wątpliwościom – jeśli szybko się nie ogarnie, będą kłopoty.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dziki wrzask dobiegający ze strony głównej części bazy. Był to osobliwy dźwięk przywodzący na myśl kota obtaczanego w gorącej smole oraz tlącym się pierzu, jednak mechanik nie podejrzewał, by którykolwiek z tych psychopatów posunął się w swym szaleństwie do tak bezsensownego okrucieństwa wobec istoty nie mogącej liczyć na respawn (poza tym, odkąd tutaj przybył, w promieniu mili nie widział ani jednego zwierzęcia nie będącego karaluchem). Zagadka rozwiązała się sama w chwili, w której drzwi do jego kanciapy się gwałtownie otworzyły, a w progu stanął zdyszany i najwyraźniej w świecie przerażony Scout, którego jedna noga wydawała się być mocno uszkodzona – może nie był ekspertem, ale był pewien, że zdrowa kostka nie jest w stanie się zgiąć pod _takim_ kątem.

– Engie, błagam, ukryj mnie! – Zwiadowca popatrzył na niego błagalnym wzrokiem umykającego przed pogonią królika.

– A może byś najpierw zapukał? – Mechanik popatrzył krytycznie na zwiadowcę i poprawił kask.

– Mogę zapukać nawet i srylion razy, ale jak się już przed nim schowam. – Chłopak obejrzał się przez ramię i kwiknął przeraźliwie: – Już tu jest!

– _**Ну, мальчик**_ 7, jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. – Zza framugi wychyliło się mocarne ramię Heavy'ego, które podniosło młodzieńca jak szmacianą lalkę: – Nawet nie jesteśmy w połowie!

– Engie, ratuj, Engieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Krzyk młodego przypominał bardziej wrzask zarzynanego zwierzęcia niż głos istoty ludzkiej, jednak wynalazca pozostał niewzruszony. Cokolwiek Rosjanin do szczawia miał, była to sprawa między nimi i nikt obdarzony bodaj iskrą zdrowego rozsądku nie miał imperatywu interweniowania. Owszem, głupio było porzucać kolegę z zespołu na pastwę losu, ale z drugiej strony, Teksańczyk nie podejrzewał by, skręciwszy sobie kark o pięść olbrzyma, był w jakikolwiek stanie swemu młodocianemu towarzyszowi pomóc. Dlatego też zamierzał spokojnie zająć się na powrót swoimi sprawami, jednak niestety nie było mu to dane, bowiem usłyszał bardzo kulturalne pukanie do drzwi swojego warsztatu.

– Proszę – westchnął, zastanawiając się, kiedy zostanie zwrócona mu jego prywatność.

– Vitaj. Vybacz, że cię niepokoję… – Medyk, jak to miał w zwyczaju, od razu przeszedł do rzeczy: – Ale Scout jakimś cudem uszkodził drzvi do izolatki. Byłbyś tak miły i się tym zajął?

– Jasna sprawa. – Zaczynał podejrzewać, że ta baza przypomina dom wariatów w dużo większym stopniu, niż mu się do tej pory wydawało.

* * *

Snajper naprawdę lubił popołudnia – na tym świecie nie było nic przyjemniejszego niż nadrabianie zaległości w przeglądaniu prasy, słuchaniu radia (zwłaszcza, gdy z głośnika sączyła się łagodna melodia „Can anyone explain”) oraz zastanawianiu się, czy zapaść w poobiednią drzemkę już teraz, czy dopiero za godzinkę. Jednak tym razem nie zaznał świętego spokoju, bowiem dobiegł go z korytarza charakterystyczny dźwięk ciągniętych po podłodze zwłok. Ospale podniósł wzrok znad gazety, słysząc, że ktoś nie dość, że podnosi ciało z ziemi, to jeszcze wchodzi z nim do świetlicy. Nieco zdziwił się na widok odrobinę zmartwionego doktora, który prowadził przelewającego mu się przez palce zwiadowcę, jednak chwilowo powstrzymał się od jakiegokolwiek komentarza, z zainteresowaniem obserwując ten radosny taniec. Chłopak szedł, jakby był pijany w trzy dupy, jednak też nie wyglądał na osobę po spożyciu – owszem, najwyraźniej w świecie nie miał bladego pojęcia, co się dookoła niego dzieje, ale za to był dziwnie spokojny, jakby ktoś mu przyłożył w głowę czym ciężkim.

– No dobrze Scout, posiedź sobie spokojnie tutaj, zaraz ci przyniosę koc. – Lekarz ostatkiem sił usadowił młodego na kanapie i obłożył go poduszkami, żeby się nie przewrócił na bok: – Snajper, czy mógłbyś go przypilnovać przez chvilę?

– Jasne, nie ma sprawy. – Asasyn kiwnął głową i popatrzył na najmłodszego członka drużyny: – Co mu jest?

– Błąd v sztuce – chirurg westchnął z roztargnieniem, grzebiąc w skrzyni, gdzie trzymali zapasowe pledy. – Heavy urządził mu pogadankę o pszczółkach i kviatkach, przez co Scout był… V nie najlepszym stanie. Nafaszerovałem go lekami uspokajającymi, jednak chyba źle obliczyłem davkę. Aha! Ten povinien się nadać!

Strzelec ze złośliwym uśmiechem obserwował Medyka, który owinął biegacza czerwonym kocem tak ściśle, że ten nie miał najmniejszych nawet szans ruszyć ręką lub nogą. Był to niesamowicie zabawny widok, bowiem szczaw z jednej strony wykazywał osobliwe zainteresowanie wszystkim, co się dookoła niego działo, z drugiej zaś, rozumował tak powoli, że na wszystko reagował z co najmniej minutowym opóźnieniem. Razem dawało to przedstawienie, którego Australijczyk za nic w świecie nie zamierzał przegapić, z dziką rozkoszą chłonąc każdą jego sekundę. Zastawiał się, jak fantastyczny materiał do szantażu mógłby uzyskać, gdyby zrobił teraz parę fotek, jednak na szczęście młodego nie był typem osoby, która nęka innych w ten sposób.

Po pewnym czasie zaczęło go zastanawiać coś innego. Ile Scout mógł mieć lat? Co najmniej dwadzieścia, jak nie odrobinę więcej, w jego przypadku wszystko mogło być możliwe. Naprawdę dopiero _teraz_ ktoś się na nim ulitował i powiedział mu, skąd się biorą dzieci? Jakoś trudno w to było asasynowi uwierzyć. Ktoś tak ciekawski jak zwiadowca zapewne wiedział wszystko o „tych sprawach”, zanim jego rodzice dojrzeli do chwili, by z nim o tym na poważnie porozmawiać. Dlaczego więc Heavy nagle poczuł imperatyw uświadamiania go na temat odwiecznych praw natury? I dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi na ziemi akurat _on_? Teoretycznie można by go o to spytać, jednak wiązało się to z dwiema rzeczami, na które Snajper chwilowo nie miał ochoty, a były to, po pierwsze, nadstawianie karku, a po drugie, opuszczenie kanapy.

Nieco się zdziwił, widząc wchodzącego do pokoju wspólnego mechanika. Może obecność jego towarzysza z drużyny w tym pomieszczeniu nie była czymś zaskakującym, jednak wyraz jego twarzy już owszem. Inżynier zdecydowanie należał do spokojnych osób i trudno było znaleźć coś, co jest w stanie wyprowadzić go z równowagi, jednak tym razem wydawał się być naprawdę wzburzony, jakby ujrzał największą abominację na świecie. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu po czym, zlokalizowawszy biegacza, ruszył w stronę biedaka, przyglądając mu się jak szaleńcowi, który uciekł z psychiatryka.

– Wyobraź sobie, że to małe chuchro było w stanie rozwalić zawiasy drzwi do izolatki. – Engie przemówił asasyna takim tonem, jakby nadal nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, co widział.

– Hej, sam nakłoniłeś go do picia co najmniej jednej szklanki mleka dziennie, więc nie powinieneś się teraz dziwić. – Strzelec w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się z przekąsem: – Poza tym, podejrzewam, że też byłbyś do tego zdolny, gdybyś chciał uciec przed Heavy'm. Rozumiesz, adrenalina, te sprawy…

– No nie wiem… Nadal trudno jest mi zaakceptować fakt, że ten cherlak dokonał zniszczeń na taką skalę. – Teksańczyk pokręcił głową i wreszcie podszedł do biegacza, machając mu dłonią przed oczami: – Hej, słyszysz mnie?

– Zostav go v spokoju. – Medyk zmarszczył brwi: – I tak ci nie odpowie.

– Raczej sobie nie pogadacie. – Australijczyk popatrzył na Scouta i posadził go w nieco wygodniejszej pozycji, żeby się nie obsuwał w jego stronę.

– No dobrze, sądzę, że mogę go zabrać do gabinetu, skoro już drzvi są napravione. – Doktor wstał z fotela i poprawił fartuch, starając się usunąć niewidoczne dla nikogo poza nim samym zagniecenia.

– Daj, pomogę ci. – Dawny tropiciel mimo wszystko ruszył się z miejsca: – Ledwie ci się udało go tutaj zaciągnąć.

– **Danke**.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, Snajper nie działał wyłącznie z dobroci serca – miał za zadanie ich ulubionemu konowałowi kupić prezent gwiazdkowy i, jak na razie, niespecjalnie przebierał w możliwych propozycjach, a konkretnie, jeszcze niczego nie wymyślił. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się sobie z łapiduchem uciąć po drodze krótką pogawędkę, dzięki czemu może byłby w stanie wpaść na jakiś genialny pomysł, dlatego też przerzucił sobie chłopaka przez ramię i ruszył do gabinetu. Chirurg wydawał się być nieco zawstydzony kondycją młodzieńca, który z tępej jełopy przeobraził się w śmiertelnie zmęczoną witkę, jaka wręcz leciała przez palce i, co gorsza, mamrotała bezwiednie.

– Przepraszam mamo… – Zwiadowca wtulił nos w łopatkę asasyna: – Nie chciałem… Nie chciałem…

– Już cicho, cicho. – Lekarz pogładził go po włosach z delikatnością i czułością, jakich nigdy nie okazywał biegaczowie, gdy ten był przytomny: – Zaraz pójdziesz spać.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie rzygał. – Strzelec poprawił zaskakująco lekkie ciało podrostka. – Bo się chyba zdenerwuję.

– Dobrze viesz, że to nie jego vina.

– Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego jesteś dla niego taki miły, kiedy nie ma szansy tego zapamiętać. – Asasyn rzucił eskulapowi lekko zdumione spojrzenie: – Do tej pory sądziłem, że nie lubisz ani jego, ani dzieci jako takich.

– To nie do końca tak… – Medyk przewrócił oczami: – Lubię go, na svój sposób jest sympatycznym młodym człoviekiem, po prostu… Gdyby raz na jakiś czas był łaskav usiąść v spokoju i _najpierv_ ułożyć zdanie, a dopiero _potem_ usiłovać je vypoviedzieć, obcovanie z nim byłoby dużo przyjemniejsze. Poza tym, nadal nie rozumiem tej jego tendencji do zavłaszczania sobie różnych przedmiotóv.

Australijczyk również nigdy nie zdołał pojąć tego fenomenu. Nie była to zwyczajna kleptomania, bowiem Bostończyk sam się przyznał, że, gdyby chciał, byłby w stanie się powstrzymać przed braniem tych wszystkich rzeczy, w dodatku jasnym było, iż za tym wszystkim kryje się jakaś głębsza motywacja niż zwykła chęć posiadania dowolnego obiektu. Chodziło o starannie wybrane rzeczy, jednak jaki był powód ich gromadzenia – nikt nie wiedział.

– Hej, a może teraz się przyzna? – zaśmiał się tropiciel.

– Jeszcze czego. On navet nie rozumie, co my teraz do niego móvimy. Sam popatrz. – Doktor zmarszczył brwi i poprawił okulary: – Scout, czemu kolekcjonujesz te vszystkie drobiazgi?

– Żeby pamiętać. – Padła nieco stłumiona przez kamizelkę Snajpera odpowiedź: – Was wszystkich… Pamiętać…

Obaj panowie popatrzyli na siebie nieco zmieszanym wzrokiem, czując, że zrobili coś naprawdę niewłaściwego. Nie sądzili, że młody rzeczywiście będzie w stanie zrozumieć zadane mu pytanie i, co więcej, zdradzić swój pilnie strzeżony sekret, toteż nie bardzo wiedzieli, co teraz z tą informacją zrobić. Na wszelki wypadek zamknęli się i resztę drogi pokonali w milczeniu, udając, że to się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Asasyn źle się czuł, tak mocno nadwyrężywszy zaufanie chłopca i podejrzewał, że lekarz, mimo swojego dosyć nonszalanckiego podejścia do kwestii moralnych, również miał choćby minimalne wyrzuty sumienia.

Inna sprawa, iż strzelec miał wrażenie, że to było _ważne_. Fakt, że biegacz z taką determinacją chciał ich zapamiętać, sprawiał, iż Australijczyk czuł się naprawdę zaszczycony. Nigdy nie zrobił absolutnie nic, żeby się z młodym jakoś szczególnie zaprzyjaźnić, stać się dla niego nie tylko kolegą z drużyny, ale też prawdziwym towarzyszem broni, a jednak ten postrzeleniec i tak pragnął go jakoś zachować w swoich wspomnieniach, dołączając parę należących do niego drobiazgów do swojej kolekcji. To było… Wzruszające. Nie sądził, że tak prosty gest może go poruszyć do tego stopnia, jednak okazało się, że wszystko jest możliwe.

* * *

Żołnierz stał sam w pustym korytarzu i ponurym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w okno, a raczej padający za nim w milczących ciemnościach wcześnie nadchodzącej w tych stronach nocy śnieg. Inżynier w pierwszej chwili chciał go zignorować i pójść do siebie – nie sądził, by wojak był już gotów na jego towarzystwo – jednak po namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że byłoby to dosyć podłe. Solly owszem, był cierniem w tyłku, jednak w pewien pokrętny sposób martwił się o swoich przyjaciół, a o Demo na pewno. Mechanik nie rozumiał, dlaczego cyklop ponownie opuścił bazę, tym razem robiąc to po cichu i bez towarzystwa zwiadowcy, jednak czuł, że mimo wszystko nie powinien pytać, bowiem nikt nie byłby w stanie mu udzielić odpowiedzi. Tym niemniej, jasnym było, iż warunki pogodowe nie bardzo sprzyjają spacerom, a tym bardziej samotnym wyprawom w góry, co było dosyć przygnębiające, zważywszy na sympatię, jaką Jane żywił względem szalonego Szkota.

Engie powoli podszedł do weterana, starając się uczynić to na tyle głośno, by jego przybycie zostało zauważone – ostatnie, czego chciał, to zaskoczyć Doe, kiedy ten był nie w humorze. Wynalazca był mile zdumiony faktem, iż Żołnierz pozwolił mu stanąć koło siebie i w żaden sposób nie okazał wrogości względem swego towarzysza, jedynie rzucił Teksańczykowi krótkie spojrzenie, jako znak, iż zdaje sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj obserwowali coraz gęściej wirujące płatki, nie odzywając się ani słowem, każdy pogrążony w swoich własnych rozmyślaniach.

– On zawsze wraca – wojak rzucił w końcu, nie wiadomo, czy do siebie, czy do Inżyniera, czy świata jako takiego.

– Obawiam się, że nie ma innego wyboru. – Mechanik uśmiechnął się lekko: – Wolę sobie nie wyobrażać, co byś mu zrobił, gdyby ośmielił się nie wrócić.

Solly popatrzył na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzy, po czym cicho prychnął i lekko się uśmiechnął, na moment unosząc w górę kącik ust. Nagle gęsta fala błogości zalała serce wynalazcy, który również odwzajemnił ten gest. Lubił takie spokojne chwile w towarzystwie Doe, a fakt, że nie musiał wcześniej go związać, sprawiał, iż był niezwykle szczęśliwy. Westchnął cicho i znów wrócił do obserwowani padającego śniegu, wiedząc, że to będzie długa noc poświęcona głównie zastanawianiu się, co ma dalej z tymi wszystkimi dziwnymi emocjami zrobić.

* * *

Nie rozpalił tej nocy ogniska – był zbyt blisko leża Wielkiej Stopy, by ryzykować spłoszenie swej ofiary. Wiedział, że trudno mu będzie przetrwać do rana, grzejąc się jedynie zgromadzonym pod szczelną kurtką ciepłem własnego ciała, jednak cóż, takie były wymogi tej pracy. Nie miał innego wyboru. Na szczęście jednak noc nie zapowiadała się aż tak źle – owszem, padał śnieg, jednak poza tym temperatura nie zdradzała chęci do wyraźnego spadania na łeb na szyję, a wiatr również nie wydawał się być zainteresowany urywaniem łbów nieszczęsnym przechodniom. Cóż, jedyne, co mu pozostało, to spróbować skupić się na czymś innym niż chłód oraz jakimś cudem zasnąć. Jutro będzie musiał zastawić pułapki, więc nie ma mowy, by całą noc zmarnował na telepanie się niczym barani ogon.

Dlatego też natychmiast powędrował myślami do zwiadowcy, który zapewne już albo się kładł spać, albo od paru godzin słodko pochrapywał, wtulając sterczący nos w poduszkę. Musiał przyznać, że choć widok biegacza zawsze był przyjemny dla oka, zwłaszcza w bardziej intymnych sytuacjach, jednak nic nie było w stanie wygrać z wyrazem twarzy Scouta, kiedy zapadał w sen. Jego buzia już dawno temu straciła resztki dziecięcych rysów, ale nadal nie była przesadnie męska. Wąska szczęka, ostra broda, zaznaczone kości policzkowe i odstające uszy tworzyły razem ciekawy obraz, który trudno było określić mianem „przystojny”, jednak cyklop nie zamierzał marudzić. Gdy te delikatne wargi się rozchylały a ozdobione jasnymi rzęsami powieki drgały lekko, kołysząc się na falach przepływających pod nim snów, pałkarz wręcz prosił się o to, by go mocniej przytulić i pocałować.

– _Can anyone explain the wonder of love? –_ Zanucił tak cicho, że sam siebie ledwie słyszał: – _No, no, no…_

Jedna rzecz na pewno była inna niż dawniej. Po raz pierwszy ktoś… Walczył o niego. W sensie metaforycznym oczywiście, ale… To, co zwiadowca dla niego zrobił, jak zmusił go do powiedzenia prawdy, z jaką cierpliwością i wyrozumiałością go słuchał… Nigdy nie liczył na to, że przytrafi mu się coś podobnego. Czuł, że powinien dla swojego ukochanego zrobić coś specjalnego. Chłopak dał mu o wiele więcej niż tylko uśmiech, pocałunki i dotyk – grenadier był bliski stwierdzenia, że w jakiś sposób go ocalił, a to zasługiwało na coś więcej niż zwykła wdzięczność.

– _But now that you and I are sharing a sigh… –_ Powoli zamknął oko, czując, że nadchodzi doń upragniony sen: – _We know, yes, we know._

* * *

 

1Witaj, doktorze

2(…) mocniej, mocniej proszę

3Doktor (lekarz)

4Mój doktor (lekarz)

5Nie wiem

6Wejść

7No, chłopcze

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong "Can Anyone Explain?"   
> Tu można posłuchać > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FcOHkdiVQY  
> A tu przeczytać tekst > http://www.lyricsfreak.com/e/ella+fitzgerald/can+anyone+explain+no+no+no_20816272.html


	10. 10 Grudnia

_**Kiedy jesteśmy szczęśliwi, jesteśmy zawsze dobrzy, lecz kiedy jesteśmy dobrzy, nie zawsze jesteśmy szczęśliwi.** _

* * *

 

Inżynier z westchnięciem pomasował sztywny kark i zerknął na wiszący nad tablicą korkową zegar. Nieubłaganie zbliżała się już północ, a on nadal nie doszedł do żadnych konkretnych wniosków i, co gorsza, miał coraz mniej czasu na to, by to zrobić. Kręcąc głową upił łyk dosyć już zimnej kawy i popatrzył na swoje zapiski, mając nadzieję na jakieś oświecenie.

2). Co mam z tymi uczuciami zrobić?

_a). niechęć_

Hm… Z tym konkretnym zagadnieniem powinien sobie dosyć łatwo poradzić – prawda była taka, że im więcej spędzał z Sollym czasu, tym mniej go ten pokręcony osobnik denerwował. Fakt, że zaczynał go lubić coraz bardziej, ba, nawet _za bardzo_ akurat odnosił się do zupełnie innego podpunktu niniejszych notatek, jednak nie ulegało wątpliwości, iż te procesy były ze sobą ściśle powiązane. Innymi słowy, tą sprawą nie powinien się już przejmować, bowiem stopniowo samo zniknie.

_b). współczucie_

To akurat nie było najmniejszym bodaj problemem – w końcu miłosierdzie i współczucie były tym, co między innymi popchnęło go do ułożenia tego planu oraz wdrożenia go. Jedyne, co należało mieć w tym miejscu na uwadze to fakt, że nie może za bardzo dać się tym emocjom ponieść – w przypadku wojaka zamordyzm był niekiedy potrzebny i nie można było okazać słabości, bez względu na to, jak bardzo by się na jego widok człowiekowi żal nie robiło. Jednak na szczęście mechanik był dobry w trzymaniu się w karbach, więc powinien dać sobie jakoś radę i tym razem. Oby. W przeciwnym wypadku wszystko to, co udało mu się do tej pory osiągnąć pójdzie się… Ekhm, czesać.

_c). troska_

Podobnie jak współczucie, to również mogło okazać się w przyszłości groźne, jeśli nie będzie nad sobą panował, jednak w tym przypadku to mogło być… Trudne. Prawda była taka, że nigdy w swoim życiu nie miał nikogo, o kogo by się _aż tak_ troszczył. Owszem, onegdaj kochał swoich bliskich i ich los leżał mu na sercu, jednak w przypadku Żołnierza to było coś więcej. To uczucie sprawiało, że był gotów stać przy nim pół nocy w milczeniu patrząc na zamarzającą szybę oraz wirujące płatki, żeby pozbawiony przyjaciela wojak nie był tak całkiem sam. Z jednej strony, był tym naprawdę mocno zdziwiony, a nawet zaniepokojony – w końcu nie uważał się za osobą zdolną po podobnych gestów – z drugiej zaś, nie potrafił zaprzeczyć, iż takie postępowanie było dlań źródłem dziwnej radości, jakiej nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie czuł. Sprawiała ona, że ani mróz, ani cierpnące nogi mu nie przeszkadzały, tak długo, jak czuł przy swoim ramieniu ciepło Jane i miał pewność, że choć parę chwil przeklętego życia weterana nie było aż tak złych i samotnych, jak mogło być. Niewątpliwie będzie się musiał pilnować, czy jednak będzie w stanie? Nawet on nie był tego do końca pewien…

_d). pożądanie_

To jest problem i to poważny. Zdecydowanie. Nie ma co tu kryć – siedzi tutaj już jakiś czas i poza swoją dłonią niespecjalnie miał towarzystwo, które by mu umiliło ciemne, zimowe noce. Innymi słowy, naprawdę potrzebował jakiegoś przyjemnego, ciepłego ciała, koło którego mógłby najpierw zasnąć a potem się obudzić, a im dłużej trwał ten stan, tym trudniej będzie mu trzymać ręce przy sobie. Oczywiście był w stanie panować nad sobą lepiej niż przeciętny człowiek, bowiem jako intelektualista był bardziej skupiony na zagadnieniach rozumowych niż kwestiach fizycznych, jednak nadal był po prostu mężczyzną i jako taki miał swoje potrzeby. I to należące do kategorii tych, które powoli zaczynały wymagać zaspokojenia. Cóż, będzie musiał parę razy zamknąć się u siebie razem z butelką balsamu oraz paczką chusteczek, jednak nie łudził się, że takie rozwiązanie będzie wystarczające. Oczywiście nie mógł uderzyć do wojaka – w końcu nie na tym polegał jego plan. Owszem, byłoby miło, gdyby kiedyś, gdzieś udało im się spędzić razem kilka chwil na osobności, jednak czynienie z tego swojego celu było co najmniej nieprofesjonalne, dlatego też nie mógł tego zrobić. Cóż, będzie naprawdę ciężko…

_e). ?_

I tu pojawiał się największy problem. Jak miał sobie poradzić z czymś, czego nie dość, że nie potrafił nazwać, to jeszcze zrozumieć? To przecież niemożliwe! Zwłaszcza, że… Cholera, przeżywał tutaj pewien konflikt. Rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że należy w trybie natychmiastowym zdusić w sobie to tajemnicze uczucie, bowiem może się ono okazać najbardziej niebezpieczne ze wszystkich targających nim emocji. Serce (które najwyraźniej jakimś cudem powstało z martwych tylko po to, by mu zatruwać życie) z kolei błagało, by tego nie robił, bowiem od wielu lat nie był aż tak spokojny i szczęśliwy, a źródłem tych małych cudów jest właśnie owa niewiadoma. Co zrobić w takiej sytuacji? Oczywiście, powinien posłuchać się swojego rozumu, w końcu to na jego prawidłowym funkcjonowaniu opierała się jego egzystencja, jednak… Nie potrafił. Tej jednej rzeczy nie był w stanie zrobić, ku swemu najwyższemu przerażeniu.

W gruncie rzeczy, nie bardzo miał co teraz ze sobą począć. Mimo wszelkich starań, do żadnych konstruktywnych wniosków nie doszedł, przynajmniej nie w najbardziej newralgicznych sprawach, a w dodatku miał w swoim organizmie tyle kofeiny, że nawet pomimo śmiertelnego zmęczenia nie będzie w stanie zasnąć. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to poczekać aż ostatecznie padnie na pysk, co oznaczało, że powinien się ruszyć ze swojego warsztatu – jeśli mógłby wybrać miejsce, w którym miałby zapaść w mocny, trwający ponad dziesięć godzin sen, wolałby, żeby to jednak było jego łóżko. Może nie było jakoś szczególnie wygodne, tym niemniej, na pewno zapewniało o wiele większy komfort niż blat roboczy czy, w najgorszym z możliwych wypadków, podłoga. Dlatego też mechanik narzucił na ramiona kurtkę i nieco chwiejnym krokiem opuścił swoje miejsce pracy, mając nadzieję, że mimo zawieruchy uda mu się dotrzeć do tylnych drzwi bazy. Wprawdzie to nie był jakiś przesadnie długi dystans, ale i takie rzeczy już nie raz się zdarzały.

Niemalże zaskakujące było, jak cicho jest w Vaduct o tej porze. Szum wiatru i padający śnieg czyniły tę placówkę niezwykle spokojnym miejscem nawet za dnia i czasem można było odnieść wrażenie, że nikt tutaj nie mieszka. Dopiero głęboko w jej trzewiach było słychać głosy dziewięciu (tudzież dziewięciorga) mieszkańców, jednak raczej brzmiały one jak odległe echo przeszłości niż żywy element czasów obecnych. Była to jedna z cech tej dziwnej bazy, która sprawiała, że Inżynier czuł się jednocześnie przygnębiony i spokojny, choć nie rozumiał dlaczego tak właśnie jest. Cóż, ostatnimi czasy zdawał się nie pojmować bardzo wielu rzeczy, nie tylko tych w swoim najbliższym otoczeniu, ale też w samym sobie.

* * *

Demoman po raz kolejny się przeciągnął, usiłując zmusić zastałe mięśnie do pracy, po czym rozejrzał się po okolicy, podziwiając, ile w ciągu nocy napadało. W gruncie rzeczy, taka sytuacja szalenie ułatwiała mu życie – w świeżym, sypkim śniegu łatwiej będzie mu ukryć pułapki na Wielką Stopę, dzięki czemu polowanie ma szanse pójść sprawniej, niż początkowo zakładał. Poza tym, w takich okolicznościach przyrody świeże tropy ślady potwora stawały się bardzo wyraźne, dzięki czemu mógł prześledzić drogi, jakimi monstrum się poruszało. No po prostu same plusy. Jedynym minusem był fakt, że jego ślady również będą doskonale widoczne, co z kolei stanowiło zagrożenie dla niego. Ostatnie, na co miał ochotę, to stanie się ofiarą tej abominacji, jednak cóż, ryzyko zawodowe, czyż nie?

Mimo chłodu, głodu oraz bardzo mało komfortowych warunków nocowania, był w dużo lepszym nastroju niż dnia poprzedniego, głównie dlatego, że czuł, iż jest coraz bliżej powrotu do bazy, a co za tym idzie – do Scouta. Zaledwie jeden dzień spędził z dala niego, a już się czuł odrobinę nieszczęśliwy, zupełnie, jakby ten postrzelony chłopak zastępował mu siły życiowe. Cóż, może faktycznie tak było?

– _Love is a burning thing and it makes a fiery ring. –_ Zanucił pod nosem, grzebiąc w plecaku: – _Bound by wild desire. I fell into a ring of fire_

O tak, bez wątpienia. Uczucia między nim a zwiadowcą zdecydowanie potrafiły oscylować w okolicy bardzo płomiennych, zwłaszcza, gdy byli całkiem sami. Chociaż nie, nawet przy ludziach mieli problemy z trzymaniem łap przy sobie, jednak nie tylko o to chodziło – tak samo ogniście się kłócili i godzili, bili i przepraszali, całowali i obejmowali. Jakoś nie potrafili niczego zrobić na pół gwizdka, cholera jasna. Jednak było to zrozumiałe – świeżo złączeni więzami namiętności kochankowie zawsze zachowywali się gwałtownie, w swych procesach myślowych wypierając rozsądek przy użyciu serca oraz innych, mniej pokazowych części ciała. Po jakimś czasie się uspokoją i to też będzie dobre, jednak na razie…

–  _ I fell into a burning ring of fire. I went down, down, down and the flames went higher…  _ – Z zadowoleniem wyciągnął pierwszą pułapkę. – _ And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire… The ring of fire… _

* * *

Obudził się w bardzo dziwnym stanie, uniemożliwiającym mu ogarnięcie tak otaczającej go rzeczywistości, jak i siebie samego. Ostatni raz się tak czuł, kiedy w Kong King balowali nieprzerwanie od Sylwestra do Chińskiego Nowego Roku. Nikt z jego drużyny nie pamiętał, co się wtedy dokładnie wydarzyło, jednak jedno było pewne – impreza była iście epicka. Dość, że teraz czuł się bardzo podobnie, bowiem kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, jak się znalazł w gabinecie lekarskim i dlaczego miałby w ogóle wylądować na oddziale. Nie potrafił też znaleźć na swoim ciele jakichkolwiek śladów po obrażeniach, poza kilkoma siniakami, których pochodzenie doskonale znał (na samo wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru zadrżał lekko i głośno przełknął ślinę), w dodatku nie czuł się jakoś specjalnie chory. Dlaczego zatem spędził noc w gabinecie i w dodatku nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, co się działo minionego dnia? Oto tajemnica stulecia.

– Och, vidzę, że już się obudziłeś. – Ubrany w koszulę nocną i szlafrok Medyk zajrzał do gabinetu, po czym sięgnął po stetoskop: – Jak się czujesz?

– Um… W porządku… – Wzruszył ramionami: – Chyba. Czemu ja tutaj jestem?

– Och… Nie pamiętasz. – Doktor wyglądał na lekko zakłopotanego, co rzadko mu się zdarzało w jego własnym gabinecie: – Cóż, może tak będzie lepiej. A poviedz… Boli cię prava noga?

– Nie. – Uniósł kołdrę i podejrzliwie przyjrzał się swojej kończynie, która wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak powinna. Na wszelki wypadek rozczapierzył palce i pomachał nimi, jakby było to jakimkolwiek miarodajnym testem, jednak nadal nie zauważył niepokojących symptomów: – A powinna? Stało mi się coś wczoraj?

– Nic povażnego, jak się okazuje. Zaufaj mi, Scout, lepiej będzie, jeśli pozvolisz sobie o tym vszystkim nie pamiętać. – Lekarz poklepał go po ramieniu i włożył mu końcówkę stetoskopu pod koszulkę: – Vygląda na to, że nie ma potrzeby, byś tutaj dłużej siedział, możesz zmykać.

Zwiadowca z gracją zsunął się z łóżka, przeciągnął się, strzelając wszystkimi chrząstkami w stawach i kręgosłupie, po czym przeskoczył z nogi na nogę by rozluźnić mięśnie. Może faktycznie, jeśli nawet Medyk twierdzi, że lepiej nie wracać do tego pamięcią, nie powinien wnikać w przyczyny swojej obecności w gabinecie.

– _**Мальчик**_ 1 się obudził! – Heavy wyszedł z sypialni chirurga i uśmiechnął się do chłopaka.

W tym momencie z umysłu młodzieńca zsunął się słodki całun zapomnienia i wszystkie wydarzenia dnia poprzedniego wróciły doń z całą swą mocą, więżąc mu w gardle krzyk śmiertelnego przerażenia. Nagle doskonale pamiętał dosłownie _każde_ słowo Rosjanina, który z właściwą sobie delikatnością instruował go, jak powinien… O matko… I jeszcze… Naprawdę?… Nie, to na pewno nie… Aaaa…

– A… Aaa… – Nawet nie był świadom, że część jego wewnętrznego monologu wreszcie przepchnęła się przez zaciśniętą krtań w postaci skrzekliwego pisku rozjechanej campervanem żaby: – A… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

– **Oh nein. –** Doktor przewrócił oczami: – A już robiliśmy postępy…

– Jasny gwint, co się tutaj wyprawia? – Snajper niespodziewanie zajrzał do pomieszczenia.

– Povtórka z rozryvki – lekarz westchnął ciężko. – Co tutaj robisz?

– Chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko z nim w porządku. – Asasyn przewrócił oczami, po czym westchnął dramatycznie: – I chyba mam odpowiedź.

Biegacz na chwilę porzucił próbę wdrapania się na szafę ze sprzętem laboratoryjnym i popatrzył na strzelca z lekkim zdumieniem wypisanym na swej nieco bladej twarzy. Owszem, Australijczyk był niezwykle sympatycznym facetem, ale jakoś nigdy nie wydawał się być z nimi przesadnie zżyty, no, może za wyjątkiem Szpiega, którego _naprawdę_ lubił. Dlaczego nagle postanowił zainteresować się stanem psychicznym, zdrowiem i bezpieczeństwem najmłodszego członka drużyny? Czy za tym kryła się równie przerażająca tajemnica?

– Chodź młody, przejdziemy się. – Snajper wykonał głową delikatny ruch w stronę drzwi: – Dajmy tym wariatom trochę spokoju.

Normalnie chłopak wykazałby się nieco większą podejrzliwością w stosunku do tak nagłej i niespodziewanej propozycji, jednak w chwili obecnej byłby gotów nawet zaciągnąć się do prawdziwego wojska, byleby tylko puścić gabinet wraz z pomieszczeniami doń przylegającymi. Dlatego bez słowa zeskoczył z nieszczęsnego mebla i podążył za swym nieoczekiwanym przewodnikiem, starając się unikać patrzenia tak na Heavy'ego jak i Medyka.

* * *

Asasyn nie był do końca pewien, co niby chce osiągnąć, jednak odizolowanie zmolestowanego psychicznie młodzieńca od tych dwóch indywiduów na pewno było dobrym pomysłem. Coś… Coś we wczorajszych słowach Scouta poruszyło w nim dziwne emocje, o których istnieniu do tej pory nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia. Nigdy nie zauważył, by on sam, bądź pozostali członkowie drużyny byli dla zwiadowcy szczególnie mili, najczęściej go po prostu zauważali (w sumie trudno było  _nie_ zwrócić uwagi na obecność tego jakże nadpobudliwego szczawia), albo zaledwie tolerowali – jedynym wyjątkiem był tutaj Demoman, co do którego uczuć strzelec nie miał najmniejszych bodaj wątpliwości. A jednak Bostończyk chciał zapamiętać ich WSZYSTKICH, nawet tych, którzy zatrzymywali się w tej przeklętej przez bogów i ludzi bazie tylko na chwilę. Łowca nie potrafił ot tak przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Wprawdzie nigdy mu nie zależało na tym, by stać się częścią czyichś wspomnień, ale, skoro już dostąpił tego zaszczytu, czuł, iż powinien na niego zasłużyć. Chłopak bez wątpienia miał jakiś spory problem i Australijczyk zwyczajnie chciał mu jakoś pomóc, jednak nie podejrzewał, by ktoś tak skryty i uparty jak zwiadowca zbyt szybko się przed nim otworzył.

– Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – Biegacz przyglądał mu się, unosząc jedną brew i odrobinę przekrzywiając żuchwę na bok. Szczwana bestia.

– Taaa… – Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jak poruszyć niewygodny temat, więc na dobry początek wybrał inny: – Ze względu na tę zabawę z prezentami trzeba będzie ruszyć tyłki i co najmniej raz przejechać się do miasta. Nigdy tam nie byłem, więc wolałbym najpierw sprawdzić trasę i…

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego młody zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem, dlatego przerwał, by dać mu te ostatnie pięć sekund na wytłumaczenie się. To, że chciał mu pomoc, nie oznaczało, że nie jest w stanie go postrzelić, jeśli mu wlezie na odcisk.

– Sorki. – Scout najwyraźniej poczuł na sobie ciężkie spojrzenie: – Po prostu… To strasznie do ciebie podobne. Najpierw zrobić zwiad i poznać teren, a dopiero potem przystąpić do działania.

– Ta. – Snajper również się lekko uśmiechnął. W sumie, jak się nad sprawą zastanowić, nawet było to odrobinę zabawne: – Dość, że chciałbym po śniadaniu zrobić wycieczkę próbną. Pomyślałem, że pewnie z chęcią się wyrwiesz z bazy na parę godzin.

– W sumie… Czemu nie? – Zwiadowca _zawsze_ udawał odrobinę obojętnego, kiedy chciał się powstrzymać przed skakaniem z radości, tyle asasyn już wiedział: – A ktoś jeszcze pojedzie?

– Na pewno nie Heavy z Medykiem. – Uspokoił go: – Lepiej będzie jak sobie od nich odpoczniesz. I ja też. Zakładam, że Pyro będzie chciał coś kupić, ale jeśli chce jechać, miotacz ognia zostaje w bazie, inaczej niech się nawet nie zbliża do mojego wozu!

– Słuszne podejście. – Przyznał mu rację biegacz, najwyraźniej wracając myślami do jakiś minionych i zapewne nieprzyjemnych przeżyć z przedstawicielami tej ognistej klasy: – A Szpieg?

Snajper zawahał się. Naturalnie  _chciał_ , by agent z nimi pojechał, ale nie był pewien jakie stosunki panują między nim a postrzelonym Bostończykiem. Ostatnie, na co miał ochotę, to gęste, krępujące milczenie przez całą drogę do miasta i z powrotem.

– Tylko, jeśli ty się zgodzisz – odparł dyplomatycznie.

– Może się zabrać, mnie to nie robi. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami: – Ale nie pozwól mu wybierać stacji radiowej, błagam.

– Masz to jak w banku. – Osobiście nie miał nic do ukochanego przez Francuza smooth jazzu, ale to zdecydowanie nie była muzyka, przy której się dobrze jechało: – Nie wiem, co z Solly'm i Inżynierem…

– Kapitan Ameryka nie opuści tej bazy bez bezpośredniego rozkazu z góry. – Młody naprawdę dobrze potrafił naśladować mimikę i ton głosu Żołnierza: – A co do Texa, to nie mam pojęcia. Możemy go spytać przy śniadaniu.

Jak się okazało, nawet nie musieli pytać – już pierwszy rzut oka wystarczył, by ocenić, iż Engie tego ranka jest w co najmniej fatalnym stanie. Wprawdzie jego oczy jak zwykle skryte były za firmowymi goglami, jednak widać było wypełzające spod otaczającej soczewki gumy głębokie cienie pozostawione tam przez nieprzespaną noc. Asasyn zbyt często widział podobne znaki na własnej twarzy, by przypisać je czemuś innemu, dlatego, w ramach resztek litości, powstrzymał pałkarza przed zakłóceniem spokoju nieszczęśnika.

– Dajmy mu spokój – szepnął konspiracyjnie. – Facet ledwie żyje.

– Ciekawe, co mu się stało… – Scout lekko przekrzywił głowę i skrzyżował ręce, jakby się głęboko nad czymś zastanawiał: – Nie pamiętam, żebym mu jakoś szczególnie dopiekł…

Strzelec uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl o wczorajszym wzburzeniu Engiego, który nie dawał wiary napędzanym adrenaliną poczynaniom najmłodszego członka drużyny. Nie sądził jednak, by naprawa drzwi wymagała od ich majsterklepki aż takiego zaangażowania, by musiał zarwać noc. Nie, to na pewno nie to…

– _Bonjou_ _r_ _, mes collègues_ 2. – As wywiadu jak zwykle wyrósł dosłownie spod ziemi i swym nagłym pojawieniem się sprawił, iż biegacz lekko podskoczył: – Widzę, że nasz biedny Tex ma ciężki poranek.

– Właśnie wygrałeś główną nagrodę w konkursie na eufemizm miesiąca. – Australijczyk przewrócił oczami i podrapał się po karku: – Wybieramy się do miasta, kopniesz się z nami?

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że jego pytanie zabrzmiało niezobowiązująco – ostatnie, czego chciał, to aby Szpieg się zorientował co do jego romantycznych uczuć. Wprawdzie nie hasał jak zakochany kretyn po łące w poszukiwaniu kwiatków do uplecenia wianka, jednak ten cwaniak był naprawdę spostrzegawczy i nawet najmniejsze zmiany w zachowaniu nie mogły ujść jego uwadze.

– Z przyjemnością. – Agent uśmiechnął się łagodnie, przez co serce Snajpera na chwilę zadrżało: – Ale wolałbym, byście się najpierw umyli. Nie, żeby mi wasz stan bardzo przeszkadzał, ale w miejscach publicznych możecie wzbudzić niezdrową sensację.

– I tak mniejszą niż Pyro. – Zwiadowca przewrócił oczami i ukradkiem pokazał wywiadowcy język, jednak bardziej w żartach, niż by wyrazić niezadowolenie: – Ale specjalnie dla ciebie się nawet uczeszę. – To rzekłszy, młody najemnik ruszył w stronę swego pokoju, starając się jak najciszej przejść obok drzemiącego na stole mechanika.

– Drżę z niepokoju, by to zobaczyć. – Francuz prychnął cicho, jednak widać było, iż jest odrobinę rozbawiony.

– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteście w aż tak dobrej komitywie. – Asasyn popatrzył za wychodzącym chłopcem: – Sądziłem, że… Cię irytuje?

– Wszyscy mnie w jakimś stopniu irytują – wyznał zamaskowany RED. – Ale za dobrze nam się współpracuje przy zdobywaniu punktu, by drzeć ze sobą koty. Bardzo utrudniałoby to życie, _n'est pas_? Poza tym… To dob re dziecko. Pokręcone, ale dobre.

Strzelec uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Prawdopodobnie nigdy by tego nie powiedział na głos (nie, NA PEWNO nigdy by się nie przyznał do podobnych myśli), ale widok takiej łagodności na obliczu Szpiega sprawiał, iż jemu również robiło się jakoś tak cieplej na sercu. Wiedział, że strasznie nie pasuje to do jego zawodu, jednak w momencie, w którym zakochał się w tym mężczyźnie, białą chusteczką pomachał na do widzenia wszelkiemu profesjonalizmowi, gdy ten wsiadał na pokład statku odbywającego rejs donikąd. Sam fakt, iż nie zwalczał tego typu emocji powinien być powodem do niepokoju, jednak nie zamierzał nic zmieniać. Prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie zwalczyć afekt do każdego innego człowieka, poza agentem – tego jednego uczucia nawet nie chciał kalać.

* * *

– I to _wycie_ nazywacie muzyką? – As wywiadu z niesmakiem przewrócił oczami: – _C'est te_ _rr_ _ible!_ 3

– To Johnny Cash, filistynie. – Australijczyk posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie urażonego fana: – Nie znajdziesz lepszego kawałka, nawet gdybym ci pozwolił.

Siedzący na tylnym siedzeniu Scout i Pyro wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia (wprawdzie w przypadku lokalnego podpalacza trudno było stwierdzić, jaki dokładnie ma wyraz twarzy, jednak potrafił naprawdę wymownie obracać głowę), po czym zwiadowca westchnął teatralnie. Wiedział, po prostu WIEDZIAŁ, że wybuchnie wojna o radio, jednak naprawdę nie sądził, że nastąpi to aż tak szybko. Wyjechali z bazy dosłownie pięć minut temu, we wstecznych lusterkach jeszcze było widać zarys głównej bramy, a ci już zaczynają? No naprawdę, ile oni maja lat?

– **Hudda, hudda, hudda –** mruknął anonimowy piroman.

– Widzisz? Nawet on się ze mną zgadza. – Snajper popatrzył na Francuza z wyższością.

– Może dlatego, że lubi każdą piosenkę, w której występuje słowo „ogień”? – Szpieg prychnął z niezadowoleniem.

– Och, obaj bądźcie cicho. – Biegacz kopnął delikatnie (przynajmniej w swoim mniemaniu zrobił to subtelnie, sami zainteresowani zapewne mieli nieco odmienne odczucia) oparcia ich siedzeń: – Dajcie ludziom posłuchać.

Tak naprawdę nie zamierzał się przesadnie zagłębiać w słowa wiekopomnego utworu zatytułowanego „Ring of Fire”, po prostu chciał mieć chwilę spokoju na zebranie swoich rozgorączkowanych myśli.  Sprzeczki o pierdoły za bardzo mu przypominały dom rodzinny, by mógł się spokojnie skupić na dręczącym go problemie.

Kłopot polegał na tym, że nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno chce jechać na tę wycieczkę. Naturalnie opuszczenie bazy miało swoje niezaprzeczalne zalety, jednak i tak czuł się winny – powinien siedzieć cierpliwie na tyłku i czekać na powrót Demo, by móc go powitać z odpowiednim namaszczeniem. Tavish na pewno doceniłby, gdyby go ujrzał w progu z otwartymi ramionami i ustami przygotowanymi do pocałunku… Ale tutaj wewnętrzna duma Bostończyka nieco się burzyła. Nie będzie się zachowywać jak ckliwa żonka, do jasnej cholery! Ale fakt pozostawał faktem – bardzo chciał być pierwszą osobą, która wyjdzie Szkotowi na powitanie. Wiedział, że będzie niepocieszony, jeśli przegapi moment powrotu swojego faceta do bazy, a wyjeżdżając do miasteczka na to właśnie się narażał. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy miejscowy demolant zamierza wrócić ze swojej już nie tak znowu tajnej misji, jednak coś mu podpowiadało, że nie powinien marudzić w tych przeklętych górach zbyt długo. A jeśli wróci dziś? W sumie to niby dopiero drugi dzień… Ale… Może?

Nie.  _Musi_ pojechać. Bez względu na to, jak niedelikatne i niezwykle obrazowe (w niektórych miejscach aż do przesady) były wywody Heavy'ego, wyciągnął z nich parę konstruktywnych wniosków – przede wszystkim, jeśli chciał z cyklopem pójść na całość, będzie potrzebował paru rzeczy. Pewnie byłby w stanie je zakosić z gabinetu Medyka, jednak nie zamierzał się tam udawać w najbliższym czasie z przyczyn przeróżnych. Jedyne, co mu pozostawało, to nabyć pewne artykuły drogą kupna w lokalnej aptece…

* * *

Doktor z pewnym roztargnieniem odnotował fakt opustoszenia bazy – jeśli te dwa gagatki zebrały ze sobą zwiadowcę i podpalacza, to na pewno nie pojechali na dziwki, zatem nie będzie miał ich z czego leczyć, co automatycznie zaowocowało u niego brakiem jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania powodem ich wyjazdu. Dzięki ich absencji miał o wiele mniej zmywania, co mu w gruncie rzeczy bardzo odpowiadało. Może nie gardził higieną i czystością (choć uważał je za zdecydowanie przereklamowane), ale miał dużo bardziej frapujące zajęcia niż stanie jak kołek przy zlewie.

Prawdę mówiąc, trochę martwił się Scoutem, a raczej jego kochankiem. Zwiadowca po ich wspólnej aktywności fizycznej wyglądał na zdrowo zwyobracanego, a jednak młody nadal nie miał pojęcia o pewnych sprawach. W dodatku musiał być naprawdę zdesperowany, by pytać o radę nie swojego kochanka, a osobę kompletnie niezamieszaną w sprawę (skąd pomysł, że jego drużynowy lekarz znał się na takich rzeczach, pozostawało dla doktora tajemnicą). Naprawdę wolał się przyznać w sumie obcemu człowiekowi do niestandardowej orientacji seksualnej niż swojemu ukochanemu mężczyźnie do braku doświadczenia? Cóż, interesujące, jednak nie to było największym zmartwieniem chirurga. Czuł, że powinien poważnie porozmawiać z partnerem Bostonczyka i upewnić się, czy ów osobnik aby na pewno wie, jak postępować z niedoświadczonym biegaczem tak, by go nie skrzywdzić. Wprawdzie on sam pierwszy raz miał już dawno za sobą, jednak nadal pamiętał emocje związane z tym dość doniosłym dla każdego młodego człowieka doświadczeniem i doskonale wiedział, jakie żywioły targały teraz duszą pałkarza. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy błąd mógł zaowocować głębokimi ranami, a w końcu nie każdy musiał wiedzieć, jak się obchodzić z kimś, kto wcześniej nie uprawiał seksu z drugim mężczyzną. Jednak który z tych potępieńców zagiął na chłopaka parol? Do wyboru było sześciu kandydatów, jeden gorszy od drugiego i, szczerze mówiąc, nie miał ochoty chodzić po kolędzie i każdemu z nich zawracać głowę gadką umoralniającą. Owszem, mógłby spytać samego zainteresowanego, jednak na wszelki wolał całą tę operację przeprowadzić za jego plecami.

Nagle coś sobie uświadomił. Co to Heavy powiedział… „Wreszcie do tego dojrzeliście”? Zupełnie, jakby wręcz doskonale wiedział, z kim Scout sypia. Ciekawe skąd? Cóż, nic nie stoi mu na przeszkodzie spytać go również i o to…

Jak to zwykle miało ostatnimi czasy miejsce, Rosjanina zastał w swoim gabinecie, jednak tym razem był on w stanie zdecydowanie utrudniającym rozmowę, bowiem drzemał na kanapie. Doktor nie zamierzał go budzić, dlatego też najciszej jak tylko potrafił wyciągnął z komody koc, żeby nakryć olbrzyma. Gdy popatrzył na szerokie, niezwykle łagodne oblicze obiektu swych uczuć, pomyślał, że jemu samemu odrobina snu również nie zaszkodzi – w końcu miał urlop i może pozwolić sobie na odrobinę bezczynności, nawet jeśli zostało mu jeszcze parę dokumentów do wypełnienia. Ostrożnie usiadł obok giganta i przysunął się bliżej, nakrywając ich obu kocem. Schowawszy okulary do kieszeni, oparł czoło o ciepłe ramię i westchnął cicho, wdychając znajomy, wręcz kojący zapach.

– Hm? – Kolos przecknął się i lekko poruszył, czując na sobie ciężar drugiego ciała.

– Nic, nic. – Lekarz musnął ustami jego szyję, po czym ponownie się ułożył: – Śpij.

Heavy mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i przygarnął Medyka do swej piersi, niemalże go przygniatając swym masywnym ramieniem, jednak chirurgowi ani trochę to nie przeszkadzało.

* * *

Gdy mechanik zajrzał do pokoju wspólnego, doszedł do wniosku, że coś mu najwyraźniej umknęło. Kiedy wreszcie mniej-więcej odzyskał zdolności percepcyjne, ku swemu ogromnemu zdumieniu odkrył, iż baza nagle niemalże opustoszała. Nie, żeby zwykle tętniła życiem, ale w takich miejscach jak świetlica brak nawet jednej osoby był od razu zauważalny. A brak czterech pozostawiał po sobie niemalże porażającą pustkę. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie jego towarzyszy wywiało, jednak też nie był pewien, czy dowiedzenie się tego jest mu niezbędne do szczęścia – w końcu bez trudu otrzyma tego typu informacje, kiedy wreszcie będą łaskawi wrócić. Na razie jednak czuł się nieco oszołomiony sytuacją, jakiej z pewnością się nie spodziewał, jednak to rozkojarzenie szybko przerodziło się w beznamiętną konstatację faktu, jakiego nie mógł i nie zamierzał na razie zmieniać.

O ile los nieobecnych towarzyszy był mu chwilowo obojętny, o tyle nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć, widząc Heavy'ego i Medyka pogrążonych w towarzyszącej drugiemu śniadaniu lekturze. Zawsze cenił sobie ludzi oczytanych i świadomość, iż poza nim jest tutaj co najmniej dwóch tego typu osobników, jakoś zawsze poprawiała mu nastrój – ostatnie, co był w stanie zdzierżyć, to przymusowa współpraca z półgłówkami i analfabetami. Na szczęście tutejsze towarzystwo było naprawdę na poziomie i nawet zwiadowca raz na jakiś czas zapoznawał się ze słowem pisanym w postaci gazety. To, że czytał wyłącznie rubrykę sportową, nie miało w tym miejscu najmniejszego znaczenia, najważniejsze, że w ogóle odróżniał litery oraz, co więcej, w miarę regularnie korzystał z tej umiejętności.

Tym niemniej, wynalazcę odrobinę niepokoił fakt, iż nigdzie nie był w stanie znaleźć Żołnierza. Niby wojak był dorosłym, w pełni odpowiedzialnym za siebie i swoje czyny mężczyzną, jednak Engie był na tyle doświadczony przez życie by wiedzieć, iż mimo zaprawienia w boju i wieku, należy tego upartego wariata traktować jak małe dziecko i uznawać go za równie poczytalnego, przewidywalnego oraz zdolnego do zrobienia sobie krzywdy w najbardziej nawet fantazyjny sposób. Dlatego też po nerwowym przeszukaniu zbrojowni, świetlicy, kuchni oraz sypialni samego zainteresowanego, pospiesznym krokiem ruszył w stronę tej przeklętej meliny w magazynie. Po drodze malował sobie w wyobraźni najgorsze obrazy, jakie potencjalnie mógł ujrzeć po przekroczeniu progu owego obrzydliwego przybytku, dlatego też niepomiernie się zdziwił, widząc weterana siedzącego spokojnie przy stole i wpatrującego się w pełną butelkę jak sroka w gnat. Do tej pory Solly byłby w stanie się już naprawdę solidnie sponiewierać, a przynajmniej ruszyć z bloków startowych, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, iż jest trzeźwy niczym świnia.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Przekrzywił nieco głowę, obserwując siedzącego nieruchomo mężczyznę.

Jane w pierwszej chwili nie odpowiedział, jednak delikatny ruch jego głowy wyraźnie wskazywał na fakt, iż zauważył obecność Inżyniera w swoim małym sanktuarium delirki. Po chwili opadł na oparcie wysłużonego krzesła, krzyżując umięśnione ramiona na szerokiej piersi i mruknął coś z niezadowoleniem do siebie, bądź do świata jako takiego.

– … Siedzisz tutaj i nie pijesz od rana? – Teksańczyk postanowił wreszcie nawiązać z nim dialog.

– A mam wybór? – Wojak popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem spod rantu hełmu: – Jak się napiję, to mnie znowu zwiążesz jak prosiaka!

– Nie, zrobię to, jeśli się sponiewierasz i doprowadzisz do stanu szmaty do podłogi. – Wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do stolika, łapiąc po drodze drugie krzesło: – Nigdy nie zabraniałem nikomu pić i być nietrzeźwym.

Żołnierz patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, dalej zasłaniając się bezpiecznym murem ramion, jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem. W gruncie rzeczy, trzeba było przyznać, iż Solly znał tylko dwa stany – bezustanne wrzeszczenie oraz grobową ciszę, żadnego odcienia szarości pomiędzy tymi fazami. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że bardzo gwałtownie przechodził od jednego stadium do drugiego, nijak nie pozwalając swojemu otoczeniu na przygotowywanie się do zmiany. Na swoje szczęście Engie zdążył już do tego osobliwego modus operandi przywyknąć, a nawet zacząć uznawać za cechę dodającą wojakowi kolorytu.

– Jest już koło pierwszej, można pić jak cywilizowany człowiek. – Wynalazca ruchem głowy wskazał butelkę: – A przy okazji możesz nalać i mnie.

Wiarus nadal nie powiedział nic, jedynie patrzył na niego wyzywająco, jak ktoś, kto wie, że jest robiony w konia i nie zamierza dać się nabrać. Inżynier z rozdrażnieniem przewrócił oczami, co ze względów oczywistych nie zostało zauważone, a następnie zdecydowanym gestem sięgnął po flaszkę i odbił ją z wprawą zawodowca. Studia techniczne oraz budowanie potencjalnie niebezpiecznych maszyn wymagało zarówno stalowych nerwów jak i mocnej wątroby, więc już w pierwszych latach akademickich na dobre porzucił szlachetną ścieżkę abstynencji. Nie był pijakiem i raczej nie doprowadzał się do stanu, w którym nie był dłużej w stanie panować nad poczynaniami swojego organizmu, jednak szklaneczką czy dwoma nigdy nie pogardził. Dlatego też nalał przejrzysty płyn do dwóch improwizowanych kieliszków w postaci puszki po konserwie oraz blaszanego kubka bez ucha, po czym popatrzył zachęcająco na swego towarzysza. Gdy i to nie zadziałało, zniecierpliwiony taką ostentacyjną nieufnością chwycił stojące bliżej naczynie i jednym haustem je opróżnił, starając się omijać palącą strugą swoje kubki smakowe, które może i wycierpiały wiele, ale na legendarny samogon Demomana jeszcze nie były gotowe. Dopiero wtedy weteran wreszcie się skusił i wypił nalaną mu wódkę, jednak nadal podejrzliwie się przyglądał siedzącemu spokojnie mechanikowi. Ten na obecnym etapie był już przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania – w sumie, na miejscu wojaka pewnie też miałby pewne obawy co do szczerości swoich intencji – dlatego też, absolutnie się nie przejmując podobnym stanem rzeczy, sięgnął po papierosy i zapalniczkę.

– Zapalisz? – Spytał uprzejmie, zachęcająco wyciągając paczkę ku Solly'emu.

– Wolę cygara – odparł ponuro Doe, po czym wyciągnął jedno z kieszeni.

Teksańczyk uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, podając mu zapalniczkę. Wiedział, że tak naprawdę stara się jedynie kupić zaufanie Żołnierza, jednak musiał przyznać, że perspektywa siedzenia naprzeciw niego i spokojnego zaciągania się dymem była… Dziwnie przyjemna. Zwykle, kiedy spędzał czas z innymi ludźmi – _z_ nimi, nie _obok_ nich – wykorzystywał ich potencjał intelektualny i prowadził mniej lub bardziej ożywioną rozmowę, jednak tym razem nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Nawet nie odzywając się słowem wiedział, że naprawdę Solly'emu towarzyszy, a ich milczenie jest w istocie pewną formą komunikacji. Nigdy nie sądził, że coś takiego może mu się spodobać, co było jednocześnie przyjemnym spostrzeżeniem, jak i kolejnym problemem.

* * *

Snajper, oparłszy się ramieniem o bok campervana wyciągnął papierosy i zapalił jednego, korzystając z podanej mu przez Szpiega zapalniczki. Gdy przyjechali do miasteczka, każdy z nich udał się w inną stronę, by zająć się swoimi prywatnymi sprawami, jednak umówili się na spotkanie w tym miejscu o trzeciej, żeby razem pójść na obiad. Agent uwinął się najszybciej, bowiem jedynie zajrzał na pocztę nadać parę listów poleconych, po czym dołączył do asasyna i razem spacerowali po miasteczku, orientując się dokładnie w ofercie tutejszych sklepików. Australiczyk starannie notował sobie w pamięci najważniejsze informacje, by jakoś je później przekazać towarzyszom w sensownej formie, jednak i to zajęcie nie pochłonęło zbyt wiele czasu. Koniec końców, na miejscu zbiórki pojawili się sporo przed czasem, co wykorzystali by wreszcie zapalić w spokoju – Scout kategorycznie zabronił im, jak to nazwał, „smrodzenia w samochodzie” (w sumie słusznie, on swoich płuc jeszcze potrzebował), potem też wciąż natrafiali na znak zakazujący korzystania z szeroko rozumianych wyrobów tytoniowych i dopiero teraz mieli szansę poczęstować się papierosem.

– Od rana mi tego brakowało – westchnął strzelec i strząsnął z ramion cienką warstwę śniegu, jaka zdążyła na nich osiąść. – Nie ma nic lepszego w taki dzień jak dziś.

– _C'est v_ _r_ _ai, mon ami_ 4. – Wywiadowca wypuścił z ust mętny obłok dymu: – Och, popatrz…

Australijczyk podążył za jego spojrzeniem i ujrzał wychodzącego z apteki zwiadowcę. Niby nie było w tym nic dziwnego, w końcu chłopak miał prawo robić, co tylko uzna za stosowne, ale na pewno wzbudziłby mniejszą sensację, gdyby szedł jak normalny człowiek. Ale nie, szczaw naciągnął czapkę głęboko na uszy i ukrył twarz w cieniu jej daszka, ponadto przygarbił się nieco oraz dokonał trudnej sztuki chodzenia chyłkiem na samym środku chodnika. Biegacz ściskał w rękach papierowa torbę, usiłując ją ukryć pod szalikiem oraz nerwowo rozglądał się na boki, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby nie kupił, a gwizdnął zawartość tajemniczego pakunku.

– Ki chuj? – Snajper uniósł jedną brew i strzepnął popiół na zmieszany z błotem śnieg: – Młody, co cię w dupę ugryzło?

– Mnie? – Pałkarz udał szczerze zdziwionego: – Nie wiem, o co ci cho… HEJ!

Korzystając z rozkojarzenia Bostończyka, Francuz zręcznie zabrał mu torbę i, kompletnie ignorując wszelkie protesty prawowitego właściciela, dokładnie zlustrował jej zawartość. Cicho zachichotał, uniknąwszy rąk usiłującego zabrać mu pakunek Scouta, po czym przeciągle gwizdnął.

– Ale arsenał zgromadziłeś. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, niczym kot, który zeżarł nie tylko kanarka, ale i niedzielną pieczeń wraz z przystawkami: – Prezerwatywy, maść na obtarcia, maść na hemoroidy, pierwszy w życiu dezodorant i… Pół litra wazeliny. _Mon Dieu_ , jakież to subtelne.

Im szerzej rozciągały się drwiące wargi Szpiega, tym czerwieńsze były policzki zwiadowcy, choć trudno stwierdzić, czy ze złości, czy ze wstydu. W końcu Snajper się nad nim ulitował i zabrał agntowi torbę, oddając ją wdzięcznemu za ten gest biegaczowi.

– Daj mu spokój – mruknął. – To nie nasza sprawa.

– Wręcz przeciwnie – odparł wywiadowca, z godnością poprawiając garnitur. – Skoro mój towarzysz broni zamierza się oddawać cielesnym rozkoszom, moja francuska duma nakazuje mu ze wszystkich sił dopomóc. _Mon éclai_ _r_ _eu_ _r_ 5, skoro chcesz stać się prawdziwym mężczyzną…

– A czym niby jestem? Trabantem?! – syknął pałkarz.

– … Najwyższy czas sięgnąć po odpowiednie środki – zamaskowany najemnik kontynuował niewzruszony. – Dlatego też udamy się w pewne miejsce, gdzie zaopatrzymy cię odpowiednio do potrzeb. Panowie, za mną!

– A ja wam po co? – asasyn spytał podejrzliwie, jednak automatycznie podążył za niezwykle pewnym siebie miłośnikiem włoskich garniturów.

– Będziesz młodego trzymał, żeby nie zwiał.

Zarówno strzelec jak i Scout byli mocno zdezorientowani, jednak zdawali sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie ma sensu się przeciwstawiać komuś, kto potrafi być niewidzialny i wrednie się mścić, jeśli weszło mu się w drogę. Poza tym, pewnym było, iż jeśli chłopak ma przetrwać kolejny etap swojej burzliwej edukacji seksualnej, będzie potrzebował wsparcia, więc mniej lub bardziej dobrowolnie tkwili w tym razem. A gdy ujrzeli wściekle różowią witrynę sklepu, do którego Szpieg ich najwyraźniej prowadził, Australijczyk utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że biedny dzieciak się bez wątpienia znowu załamie, albo nawet ostatecznie postrada wszelkie zdrowe zmysły, jakie udało mu się do tej pory jakimś cudem zachować.

– … Jaja se robisz. – Zwiadowca wpatrywał się w przybytek z nabożnym zdumieniem wypisanym na wciąż nie wymagającej golenia twarzy.

– On chyba jest jeszcze za młody na takie rzeczy. – Snajper odruchowo położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka i nieco przesunął go za siebie, jakby chciał swego niższego kolegę osłonić: – Nawet _ja_ nie czuję się wystarczająco dorosły!

– Nonsens. – Agent popatrzył na nich z wyraźną naganą godną najsurowszego nauczyciela matematyki: – Wstyd zabija wszelką przyjemność. Tak długo, jak czujemy się zażenowani naszymi ciałami i seksem, nigdy nie będziemy w stanie czerpać z tego typu rzeczy pełnej rozkoszy.

Pałkarz zaczerwienił się aż po same czubki odstających uszu, po czym, z miną świadczącą, że właśnie przyjął rzucone mu wyzwanie, zacisnął zęby i hardym, aczkolwiek minimalnie drżącym krokiem podszedł do wejścia. Po kolejnej nanosekundzie wahania położył dłoń na klamce i zamaszystym gestem otworzył drzwi. Gdy zajrzał do środka, jego zapał najwyraźniej zdecydowanie osłabł, bowiem gwałtownie się cofnął i przywarł do ściany, blednąc niczym prześcieradło.

– Nie dam rady – jęknął cicho, rozpaczliwie walcząc z uginającymi się pod nim kolanami.

– Nie pieść się. – As wywiadu złapał go za kołnierz i pociągnął za sobą do wnętrza sklepu: – Dla człowieka to tylko mały krok, ale wielki skok dla twojego pożycia.

– Oszczędź go! – Asasyn podążył za nimi unosząc w dramatycznym geście jedną rękę: – To tylko dziecko!

Kiedy przekroczył próg, natychmiast pożałował, że mimo całego swego sentymentu nie odstrzelił tego francuskiego gagatka, kiedy tylko zorientował się, gdzie są prowadzeni. Nagle znalazł się w zupełnie obcym sobie świecie zrobionym z gumy, lateksu, trzęsących się kawałków oraz sugestywnej i jednocześnie denerwującej muzyki. Zdecydowanie nie czuł się tutaj jak u siebie i wolałby nigdy się do owego przeklętego miejscu nie trafić, skoro jednak zdecydował się być podporą dla tego biednego chłopca, nie miał większego wyboru.

Z pewnym zdumieniem, a nawet rozgoryczeniem odnotował fakt, iż po pierwszym szoku biegacz zaczął się rozglądać po sklepie z żywym zainteresowaniem, przekrzywiając głowę z zabawną miną, jakby usiłował dociec, jakie jest zastosowanie przedmiotów poustawianych na ozdobionych różowym futerkiem półkach. Wyraz jego twarzy najkrócej można było opisać jako niezdrową fascynację kogoś, kto ujrzał najokropniejszą rzecz na świecie, a jednak nie potrafi w żaden sposób oderwać od niej oczu. Strzelec zazdrościł mu aż takiej elastyczności – sam w chwili obecnej miał poważne problemy z patrzeniem na cokolwiek, co nie było czubkami jego butów. Nigdy nie uważał się za osobę pruderyjną, w końcu seks jest rzeczą ludzką, poza tym niektóre jego zadania były, hmmm, naprawdę ciekawe, jednak też był przekonany, że w pewnych sprawach należy zachować zdrowy umiar.

– To jest chore. – Zwiadowca popatrzył z niekłamanym podziwem zmieszanym z odrobiną zniesmaczenia na pokaźną kolekcję gumowych penisów we wszystkich kolorach tęczy: – Absolutnie _chore_. I jeszcze niektóre świecą w ciemnościach! Ciekaw jestem, kto to wszystko wymyśla… Snipes, MUSISZ to zobaczyć.

– Czy naprawdę jest to konieczne? Czuję się szczęśliwy i bez tego – jęknął cicho, po czym oderwał wzrok od podłogi.

Młodzieniec trzymał w rekach półmetrową mackę odlaną z zaskakującą starannością z błyszczącej, błękitnej gumy i potrząsał nią, nadając jej odrobinę wigoru. Australijczyk nie miał bladego pojęcia kto i w jakim celu miałby stworzyć coś podobnego oraz gdzie zamierza to komuś wsadzić, jednak co najmniej jedno jego pytanie zupełnie nieoczekiwanie znalazło odpowiedź w postaci pokaźnej metki przytwierdzonej u nasady owego przeklętego obiektu. Napis „Mann Co.” był zbyt wyraźny, by mógł ujść czyjejkolwiek uwadze, nawet tego, kto dokłada wszelkich starań, by się niczemu zbyt wnikliwie nie przyglądać.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co powiedzieć. – Zdjął okulary i podrapał się po grzbiecie nosa: – Podziwiam cię, że wziąłeś to do ręki.

– Widzę, że się dobrze bawicie. – Szpieg zakręcił na palcu parą kajdanek, po czym rzucił je Snajperowi: – Scout, chodź ze mną, muszę ci pokazać, czym zastąpić tę przeklętą wazelinę.

Asasyn popatrzył za nimi tępym wzrokiem, po czym przypomniał sobie, co trzyma w rekach i niemalże się wzdrygnął. Nie raz był bliski bycia zakutym w coś podobnego, jednak wtedy owe bransolety chciały mu założyć albo różnego rodzaju organy ścigania, albo wściekli mafiozi, nigdy natomiast osoba, z którą spał. Czemu bycie choćby częściowo unieruchomionym miałoby kogokolwiek podniecać?

Już zadając to pytanie skazał samego siebie na zagładę, jednak to następny krok był najpoważniejszym błędem. Absolutnie wbrew swej woli oraz zdrowemu rozsądkowi wyobraził sobie leżącego na łóżku agenta z rękami uniesionymi nad głowę i przymocowanymi do ramy łóżka za pomocą kajdanek. Mimo swej niewygodnej pozycji, jaka czyniła go absolutnie bezbronnym, as wywiadu uśmiechał się lekko, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie kogoś, kto absolutnie nie potrafi przegrywać. Ciemnoczerwony krawat leżał gdzieś na podłodze, podobnie rękawiczki, jednak poza nimi ubiór Francuza był kompletny, co strzelec naturalnie postanowił zmienić. Wbrew protestom samego zainteresowanego jednym szarpnięciem rozpiął ozdobioną deseniem w prążek marynarkę, pozbawiając ją tym samym wszystkich guzików. Francuz oczywiście usiłował stanąć w obronie swej nieszczęsnej garderoby, jednak, ku uciesze dawnego tropiciela, z unieruchomionymi rękami niewiele mógł zdziałać. Tropiciel powoli wspiął się na nieszczęsną ofiarę, blokując jej biodra między swymi kolanami i pochylił się w kierunku idealnie wygiętej szyi. W tej samej chwili, w której sięgnął do pierwszego guzika pachnącej wodą kolońską koszuli, przylgnął wargami do ust leżącego pod nim mężczyzny, niemalże spijając odurzający smak jego skóry. Normalnie Szpieg położył by mu dłoń na karku, by pogłębić pocałunek, a nawet przejąć nad nim kontrolę, jednak tego również nie mógł uczynić, co zaowocowało jednocześnie sfrustrowanym i podekscytowanym jękiem. Asasyn powoli, wręcz dramatycznie powoli się od niego odsunął, jednak zaraz potem dosłownie wgryzł się w odsłonięty obojczyk, a następnie zaczął schodzić niżej do piersi, brzucha…

Strzelec aż musiał sobie dać po pysku, by się opamiętać. Odrzucił kajdanki na półkę, jakby go zamierzały pogryźć, przeklinając się w duchu za swoją bezmyślność. Naprawdę, co też mu do łba strzeliło?! Sam ten afekt był kompletnie beznadziejny, ale wyobrażanie sobie _takich_ rzeczy to już kompletna przesada… Ale też… Cholera, to było naprawdę przyjemne. Wręcz cudowne. Nigdy do tej pory nie przytrafiło mu się fantazjować o kimś, kogo znał osobiście, jednak wyobrażanie sobie smaku agenta, dźwięków, jakie z siebie wydawał, tonu, w jakim szeptał obco brzmiące, francuskie słowa, było wręcz uzależniające. Australijczyk rozejrzał się uważnie, żeby sprawdzić gdzie są jego towarzysze i, upewniwszy się, iż nadal stoją przy regale z nawilżaczami, ponownie sięgnął po kajdanki. Niemalże biegiem dopadł kontuaru, za którym stała śmiertelnie znudzona, ruda kasjerka i, czerwieniąc się jak pensjonarka czytająca tanie romansidło, kupił te cholerne bransolety, po czym pospiesznie schował je do kieszeni. Uczynił to w dosłownie ostatniej chwili, bowiem bieacz wreszcie się na coś zdecydował i obaj panowie postanowili sfinalizować swoje zakupy.

– Nadal uważam, że tamten drugi byłby o wiele lepszy. – As wywiadu przewrócił oczami.

– Wolałbym mieć ostatnie słowo co do tego, jaki szmelc wyląduje w moim tyłku. – Chłopak spapugował jego gest: – I nie zamierzam z tego zrezygnować.

– Naprawdę nieźle to znosisz – stwierdził strzelec z niekłamanym podziwem. – Ja bym dawno pękł.

– Żartujesz? Jadę siłą rozpędu. – Pałkarz schował portfel wraz z najnowszym nabytkiem do plecaka: – Pęknę i popadnę w histerię dopiero wieczorem, jak już będę sam i NIKT tego nie zobaczy.

Snajper zmarszczył lekko brwi, jednak nic nie powiedział. Coś w tej wypowiedzi poważnie go zaniepokoiło, ale nie był do końca pewien, co by to mogło być. Nadmiar bodźców różnorakich zmęczył go na tyle, że nie miał siły na wyłapywanie wszystkich niuansów w komunikacji interpersonalnej, dlatego póki co razie postanowił na to machnąć ręką. Na razie jedyne, na czym naprawdę potrafił się skupić, to jak najszybsze opuszczenie tego gniazda rozpusty, zjedzenie obiadu oraz powrót do bazy.

– Jesteś prawdziwym rycerzem. – Francuz poprawił kapelusz i odprowadził wzrokiem hasającego po hałdach odgarniętego z chodników śniegu młodzieńca.

– Nie na wiele się przydałem – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

– Tak sądzisz? – Szpieg uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Czasem nie trzeba robić nic konkretnego, żeby stanowić wsparcie. Wystarczy być, _mon ami_.

Asasyn nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie głębiej wtulił policzki w wysoki kołnierz swojej kamizelki oraz wsunął ręce do kieszeni, czując pod palcami chłodny metal. Naprawdę? Wystarczy być? No cóż, naprawdę ładnie to brzmi, ale co zrobić, gdy nie chcę się być _obok_ kogoś a _z_ kimś? Oto pytanie, na które na pewno zbyt szybko nie znajdzie odpowiedzi, choćby nawet się starał. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie te cholerne kajdanki, pewnie by jej nawet nie szukał, ale teraz… Wiedział, że będzie miał coraz większe problemy z ukryciem swych jakże mało przyjacielskich pragnień względem agenta, co wcześniej czy później okaże się naprawdę poważnym problemem.

* * *

W sumie nie wypili zbyt wiele – bo czymże były dwie szklaneczki dla dorosłego mężczyzny? Ale nawet tak nieznaczna ilość wprawiła ich w nastrój, który od biedy można było nazwać pogodnym. Może nie przeistoczyli się w lwy salonowe prowadzące ożywione dysputy o życiu i śmierci, ale łącząca ich spokojna cisza stała się odrobinę bardziej przyjazna. Mechanik na chwilę skoczył do swojego warsztatu po gitarę i teraz brzdąkał cicho, usiłując ponownie nastroić zaniedbany instrument. Wreszcie uzyskał zadowalający efekt i mógł spokojnie zacząć grać melodię, której tytuł dawno uleciał mu z pamięci, jednak nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Po prostu siedział sobie spokojnie, wsłuchując się w kojący strumień łagodnych dźwięków, kojarzących się z letnią nocą, ogniskiem i beztroską młodości. Raz na jakiś czas, korzystając z kamuflażu zapewnianego przez gogle ochronne, zerkał na nieruchomy profil wojaka, wpatrującego się nieodgadnionym wzrokiem w ścianę.

 _Gdyby było inaczej, pewnie bym go teraz pocałował_.

Powoli pokręcił głową i poprawił się na stołku, nie przerywając gry. Nie wolno mu było o tym wszystkim myśleć. To się _nigdy_ nie stanie, więc też nie ma sensu się nad tym rozwodzić. Najważniejsze było poprawienie stanu psychiki Żołnierza, a swoimi potrzebami będzie mógł się zając w drugiej, a nawet trzeciej kolejności. Albo wcale.

– Engie… – mruknął cicho Solly. – Ty masz żonę?

W pierwszej chwili był zaskoczony tym pytaniem, bowiem nie podejrzewał, by Jane kiedykolwiek zainteresował się prywatnymi sprawami kogoś innego niż Demo, jednak też nie widział powodu, by je ignorować.

– Nie. I nigdy nie miałem – cicho westchnął. – Czemu pytasz?

– Zastanawiałem się, jak to jest. – Wojak sięgnął po swój blaszany kubek, jednak nie napełnił go, tylko zaczął obracać w dłoniach: – Ożenić się, zostać ojcem, mieć dom…

Inżynier popatrzył na niego, starając się nie wyglądać na przesadnie zdziwionego. Więc to jest dla niego szczęściem? Spokój, życie w otoczeniu znajomych czterech ścian oraz gromadki dzieci? Kto by pomyślał…

– Rozumiem, że sam nigdy nie próbowałeś?

– Nie. – Żołnierz skrzywił się i porzucił zabawę kubkiem.

– Nie wierzę, że nie miałeś powodzenia u kobiet. – Wynalazca łaskawym wzrokiem przejechał po muskularnej sylwetce: – Na pewno chociaż jednej wpadłeś w oko.

Doe odrobinę się zaczerwienił, co było ledwie widoczne w panującym w magazynie półmroku i niespokojnie poruszył się na skrzypiącym krześle, jakby mebel nagle stał się równie niewygodny, co zadane mu pytanie.

– Jakoś… Czas nie pozwolił – odparł dyplomatycznie.

 _Aha, jasne_. Więc tak to się teraz nazywa? Teksańczyk znów pokręcił głową i usadowił się tak, by nie zjeżdżać z odrobinę zbyt wysokiego stołka. Już zaczął podejrzewać, że temat umarł śmiercią naturalną, kiedy weteran nagle wbił w niego niezwykle intensywny, wręcz przewiercający na wylot wzrok.

– A wy, szeregowy? Czemu się nie ożeniliście? Płodzenie nowych obywateli to obowiązek każdego Amerykanina.

– Z wielu powodów. – Wzruszył ramionami: – Głównie dlatego, że nie lubię kobiet.

Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie tym szczerym wyznaniem wepchnął nie tyle kij, ile rozgrzany do białości pogrzebacz w sam środek mrowiska, jednak kiedyś trzeba było to powiedzieć na głos. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to mieć nadzieję, że wojakowi mózg się jednak jakimś cudem nie ugotuje z nadmiaru informacji. Cierpliwie czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję, która nie byłaby bezgranicznie zdumionym spojrzeniem oraz lekko opuszczoną żuchwą, jednak po paru minutach zaczął wątpić, czy się jej doczeka w tym kwartale.

– … Co? – Żołnierz wykrztusił wreszcie takim tonem, jakby był bliski udławienia się swoim własnym jabłkiem Adama.

– Jestem homoseksualistą. To taki naukowy termin na to, większość osób określa mianem pedzia, cioty i tak dalej – powtórzył cierpliwie, usiłując zapomnieć o tym, że bardzo dawno temu podobną rozmowę przeprowadził ze swoim ojcem i nie skończyła się ona zbyt dobrze. – Ale spokojnie, to nie jest zaraźliwe, nic ci nie będzie. To nie choroba.

Jane ponownie zamilkł, w zadumie ważąc słowa. Teksańczyk nie sądził, by mimo tak zręcznie zarzuconej przynęty Solly również się przyzna do swojej orientacji, jednak miał nadzieję, że choć odrobinę nim potrząśnie. Może było na to nieco za wcześnie, ale druga taka okazja z pewnością się nie powtórzy, więc należało brać byka za rogi i mieć nadzieję, że jakoś się to przeżyje.

– … Ty? – Wojak nadal kontynuował prowadzenie konwersacji przy użyciu możliwie najmniejszej liczby sylab.

– Tak, ja. Przepraszam, że nie ociekam różem, cekinami, dżetami i piórami, ale jakoś nie gustuję w takich rzeczach. – Po raz kolejny obojętnie wzruszył ramionami, starając się trzymać na wodzy nieprzyjemne uczucia powodowane wspomnieniami, bez których byłby szczęśliwszy: – Mimo wszystko to nie w moim stylu.

Piłeczka ponownie na parę minut powędrowała na koniec stołu należący do maniaka musztry, który to nie był do końca pewien, jak ma ją odbić. Widać było jak na dłoni, że bije się z myślami, jednak jakimi dokładnie? Tylko on sam to wiedział.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie sądziłem, że trzeba mieć powód – Engie zaśmiał się cicho. Tyle razy i on, i matka, i ojciec zadali to pytanie, a jednak nie znaleźli satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi: – Po prostu tak mam.

– Dlaczego mi o tym powiedziałeś?

– Ponieważ spytałeś – odparł spokojnie. – To, że się z tym nie afiszuję, nie znaczy, że zamierzam to ukrywać. W sumie nigdy nie sądziłem, że powinienem.

Wiarus ponownie zamilkł, jednak tym razem wbił wzrok w podłogę, mrucząc coś do siebie. Inżynier początkowo usiłował się w owo mamrotanie wsłuchiwać, starając się przy tym cokolwiek z niego zrozumieć, jednak nie odniósł na tym polu najmniejszych bodaj sukcesów. Jane prawdopodobnie nawet nie był świadom tego, że wydaje z siebie jakiekolwiek dźwięki, dlatego też mechanik postanowił zostawić go chwilowo w spokoju. Dał mu wystarczająco dużo materiału do przemyśleń i nie zamierzał zakłócać mającego teraz miejsce niezwykle delikatnego i niestabilnego procesu. Spokojnie wrócił do gry na gitarze, dalej brzdąkając tę samą melodię, jakby to mogło mu pomóc w przypomnieniu sobie jej tytułu.

– I ty… Nas…

– Nie, nie zamierzam się na was rzucać. – Co to w ogóle za podejrzenia? – Ani w jakikolwiek inny sposób degenerować, jeśli koniecznie musisz wiedzieć.

– Nie! – Jane zaczął gwałtownie gestykulować, jakby mógł w ten sposób odegnać błędne wnioski, jakie wynalazca wysnuł z jego lakonicznej wypowiedzi. – Ty… Nie boisz się, że my…

– Że będziecie mnie dyskryminować? Nie. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie: – Aż tak nasrane we łbie nie macie, by odważyć się na jakiekolwiek wycieczki w moją stronę.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewał się żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi, ale naprawdę musiał przyznać, że gwałtowny wybuch nieskrępowanego, radosnego rechotu zdecydowanie był przyjemną niespodzianką. Nigdy nie słyszał, by wojak śmiał się, nie stojąc przy tym nad zwłokami rozsmarowanego po wszystkich płaskich powierzchniach przeciwnika i nawet mu się owo nowe zjawisko podobało. Miło było dla odmiany obserwować tego zwykle pochmurnego człowieka w widocznie dobrym nastroju, więc bezwstydnie oddał się studiowaniu jego pogodnej, jasnej twarzy. Sam również mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, ciesząc się tym rzadkim, wręcz unikalnym widokiem, który prawdopodobnie mało kto miał okazję podziwiać.

– Jak rozumiem, nie zostanę ukarany za zdradę ojczyzny i amerykańskiego stylu życia? – zagadnął, gdy Solly wreszcie stracił parę i, nadal wyszczerzony jak głupi do sera, usiłował złapać oddech.

– Tym razem wam się upiekło, szeregowy. – Żołnierz uśmiechnął się zadziornie i sięgnął po porzucony jakiś czas temu hełm, który następnie nałożył sobie na głowę: – Ale będę miał was na oku.

Engie odprowadził go wzrokiem aż do drzwi, po czym podrapał się w zadumie po brodzie. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co się właśnie stało, toteż nie był do końca pewien, czy powinien się cieszyć z osiągniętych rezultatów, jakie by one nie były. Co by nie mówić, na pewno dokonał się pewien przełom, jednak jakie konsekwencje z niego wynikną? To się dopiero okaże.

* * *

_Kiedy do obozu weszli żołnierze, był już zbyt bliski śmierci, by w ogóle się tym przejąć. Tak naprawdę, w pierwszej chwili nawet tego nie zarejestrował – każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy hałas odczytywał raczej jako własne majaki niż fragment otaczającej go rzeczywistości. Dlatego był niepomiernie zdziwiony, gdy ktoś delikatnie dotknął jego szyi i ucisnął tętnicę, żeby sprawdzić puls. Był to starszy lekarz, który od przeciętnego żołnierza różnił się mniejszą ilością posiadanej broni oraz charakterystyczną opaską na rękawie, jeszcze nawet nie zdążył włożyć kitla. Mówił coś cichym, łagodnym głosem, jednak raczej się zwracał do swoich towarzyszy niż do leżących na posłaniu pacjentów. Widocznie miał dość oleju w głowie by sądzić, że albo nie znają angielskiego, albo nie mają siły go rozumieć._   
_– Pomożemy ci – obiecał w końcu, naiwnie sądząc, że rzeczywiście jest w stanie zrobić coś, co naprawi to całe zło. – Jak się nazywasz? Nie ma karty na twoim łóżku._   
_– 278119 – odparł, dziwiąc się, że jest jeszcze w stanie mówić. – 27…_   
_– Boże, co oni wam zrobili?_   
_To było bardzo, bardzo dobre pytanie. Zadawał je sobie od samego początku swojego pobytu w tym przeklętym miejscu, nie wiedząc do końca, co jest jego własnym wyborem i sposobem obrony, a co zostało na nim wymuszone. W jakim stopniu był jeszcze człowiekiem? Czy kiedykolwiek nim był? Jak się nazywał? Skąd pochodził? Te wszystkie informacje nie miały najmniejszego znaczenia, teraz posiadał tylko ten numer, który otrzymał w spadku po mniej szczęśliwych więźniach, jakim nie było dane dożyć tego momentu. Jednak… Z drugiej strony… Czy przetrwanie tego wszystkiego było takim szczęściem? Na razie wolał w to nie wierzyć. Sam fakt, że trafił tutaj dobitnie świadczył o tym, iż każdemu mogą się przytrafić niewyobrażalnie złe rzeczy i tak naprawdę nie ma przesłanek, by sądzić, że to już koniec jego cierpienia._

– O czym myślisz?

– Hm? – Nieco zdezorientowanym wzrokiem popatrzył na siedzącego obok niego Heavy'ego, który przyglądał mu się z zaintrygowanym wyrazem twarzy: – Słucham?

– Ja pytał, o czym myślisz.

– O… – Zawahał się. Nie był pewien, jak ma streścić w jednej, prostej wypowiedzi to, co prześladowało jego myśli i wspomnienia: – O przeszłości.

Rosjanin nie wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego tą odpowiedzią, jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że naciskając, niczego nie osiągnie. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia olbrzym wstał z miejsca i podszedł do niego, kładąc mu swoją gigantyczną, ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu, po czym pochylił się nad nim jak nad bezbronnym dzieckiem.

– Wiesz, że jeśli będziesz chciał porozmawiać, możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko?

– Wiem – odparł, gorliwie kiwając głową i wtulając policzek w spoczywające na jego barku palce. – Po prostu… Nie umiem.

– Co oni ci zrobili?

Doktor wiedział, że kolos raczej pyta świata jako takiego niż samego zainteresowanego, dlatego nawet nie próbował odpowiedzieć. Po prostu pozwolił masywnym ramionom się nad nim zamknąć i stworzyć dookoła niego ochronny mur, po czym oparł zmęczone czoło o szeroką, ciepłą pierś. Naprawdę chciał mu o tym wszystkim opowiedzieć, ale bał się. Bał się, że gdy Słowianin usłyszy o niespecjalnie pogodnej historii jego użycia, uświadomi sobie, jak bardzo zniszczoną i zdegenerowaną jednostkę trzyma w ramionach i go odrzuci, starając się samego siebie chronić przed bólem. Nie, żeby nie pochwalał tego typu zdrowego rozsądku, jednak myśl, że miałby teraz Heavy'ego stracić, dosłownie rozdzierała mu serce. Tak bardzo nie chciał być znowu całkiem sam z tym wszystkim, obcy i niepotrzebny w otaczającym go świecie, poza tym… Zależało mu na tym, by to właśnie _on_ koło niego był. To te dłonie, oczy, głos, wielkie serce oraz spokój sprawiły, że wprawdzie z oporami, ale złożył broń i przestał uciekać przed oferowaną mu dobrocią. To tego konkretnego człowieka potrzebował do szczęścia. Wiedział, że jeśli go zabraknie, załamie się ostatecznie i tym razem już naprawdę wyląduje w miejscu, gdzie w wytłumionych ścianach niknie każdy krzyk. Nie był w stanie go stracić. Jednak też zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że i tak właśnie to się stanie. Jeśli nie opowie mu o swojej przeszłości, olbrzym dojdzie do wniosku, że lekarz mu nie ufa i odejdzie. Jeśli zaś chirurg wreszcie z siebie wykrztusi to wszystko, kolos uświadomi sobie, jaki błąd popełnił i go porzuci. Tak czy siak, koniec końców zostanie całkiem sam, z czym powinien się jak najszybciej pogodzić.

_Nie._

_Wcale nie miał zamiaru na to pozwolić._

Przecież już sobie obiecał, że zawalczy, czyż nie? Że nie podda się od razu, bo straci coś, co zdarza się tylko raz w życiu. Czy za wiele szczęścia zaznał w życiu, by móc tak łatwo odrzucać to, które jakimś cudem zostało mu ofiarowane? Czy po tym wszystkim, co go spotkało, nie ma prawa do lepszych, spokojniejszych dni wypełnionym czymś więcej niż jego czarne myśli?

* * *

Demoman z dumą przyjrzał się zaminowanemu zboczu. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma sensu się opierdalać – porządna eksplozja już niejednego zabiła, więc też nie ma powodu, by nagle porzucać sprawdzone metody. Jak najszybciej chciał wrócić do domu, bowiem już dość czasu spędził z daleka od najcudowniejszej istoty ludzkiej i nie zamierzał go dłużej mitrężyć.

Wiedział, że pozostawiając zwiadowcę w bazie postąpił słusznie i odpowiedzialnie. Takie rozwiązanie gwarantowało, że biegaczowi nie stanie się krzywda, nawet jeśli on, Wielki Szkocki Cyklop jak zwykle da dupy. Tak należało postąpić, więc nie powinien mieć jakichkolwiek wątpliwości… Jednak nie potrafił nie przyznać się przed samym sobą, że owo rozwiązanie mimo wszystko czyni go nieszczęśliwym. Teraz, gdy stał we wrogich górach otoczony jedynie śniegiem, lodowatym wiatrem i krwiożerczymi bestiami, czuł się dziwnie samotny. Do tej pory odosobnienie nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało, jednak w chwili obecnej tęsknił za spojrzeniem radosnych oczu, za ciepłym uśmiechem, szczupłymi ramionami, za wszystkim, co tylko zawierało się w tej cudownej istocie zwanej Scout.

– _The taste of love is sweet…_ – zanucił cicho pod nosem, wpatrując się w otaczający go mrok. – _When hearts like ours meet…_

Jak widać nie ma takiego rozwiązania, które mogłoby uszczęśliwić wszystkich. Pewnie byłby dużo bardziej zrozpaczony, gdyby chłopak teraz tu z nim sobie odmrażał tyłek i czekał na pojawienie się potwora, ryzykując nie tylko zdrowie ale i życie. Tak, zdecydowanie tak jak teraz jest lepiej…

– _I fell for you like a child…_

Fakt. Zakochał się jak idiota ostatni, nagle i bez ostrzeżenia, jakby nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie przytrafiło. Sądził, że po swoich wcześniejszych doświadczeniach nie będzie zdolny do otworzenia się na tego typu uczucia, bez względu na to, kto by ich obiektem miał być, a tu proszę, niespodzianka. Jednak cuda się zdarzają.

– _Oh, but the fire went wild…_

Powoli sięgnął po Wyszczerbiec, czekając, aż jego ofiara wypełźnie ze swego śmierdzącego leża. Wprawdzie nie spodziewał się, by musiał używać swego wiernego miecza, jednak oglądanie eksplozji zawsze jest o wiele bardziej epickie, jeśli się przy tym trzyma w ręku konkretny kawał broni białej, więc zamierzał być przygotowany na bycie legendarnym. Może nie było to najbardziej pragmatyczne, jednak nikt mu nie płacił za tego typu bzdury. Wynajęli do tej roboty na wpół obłąkanego, jednookiego pirotechnika, więc nie powinni oczekiwać od niego przesadnie poważnego zachowania.

Czas płynął, a jednak nic się nie działo, co było nieco… Niepokojące. Już dawno powinno się coś wydarzyć, dlaczego więc wciąż panowała coraz bardziej i bardziej złowroga cisza. Jednak tym, co go utwierdziło w przekonaniu, że nagle i nieoczekiwanie znalazł się w czarnej dupie był charakterystyczny zapach, który poczuł bardzo blisko siebie. Za swoimi plecami konkretniej. Hmm… Chyba trochę za bardzo mu się spieszyło do domu. Gdyby nie był zbyt zajęty dumaniem o biegaczu, pewnie przyszłoby mu do tej pustej pały, by sprawdzić, czy jaskinia tej potwory ma tylne wyjście. Cóż, błędy są rzeczą ludzką…

W chwili obecnej miał do wyboru dwie opcje. Pierwszą stanowiło użycie miecza w celach przewidzianych przez producenta, czyli obrócenie się o 180° i zaatakowanie Wielkiej Stopy niczym dumny syn szkockich gór oraz wojownik z krwi i kości, jakim niewątpliwie był. Drugą propozycją był nieco mniej mężny, taktyczny odwrót, polegający na puszczeniu się w dół zbocza, które własnoręcznie zaminował, przy czym powinien się również modlić, by pamiętał, gdzie był łaskaw zakopać swe jakże wymyślne ładunki wybuchowe.

_I fell into a burning ring of fire…_

* * *

 

 

1Chłopiec

2Dzień dobry, (moi) koledzy

3To (jest) okropne!

4To prawda, (mój) przyjacielu

5Mój zwiadowco

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johhny Cash "Ring of Fire"  
> Można posłuchać tutaj (i nawet poczytać słowa an ekranie) > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hbo6WhbNRsc


	11. 11 Grudnia

_**Stać się obserwatorem własnego życia, znaczy uwolnić się od jego cierpień.** _

* * *

 

Demoman z głuchym jękiem przeskoczył przez zwalony pień i ukrył się w głębokiej jamie, pozostałej po wyrwanych z ziemi korzeniach. Ignorując fakt, że ma rozorane plecy wcisnął się łopatkami w zmarznięty grunt, wstrzymał oddech, starając się kupić sobie parę sekund na zastanowienie się nad swoim aktualnym położeniem. Nie bez powodów zamierzał to monstrum wysadzić – coś, co miało trzy metry wzrostu i masę małego fiata albo i nieco większą, nie było odpowiednim przeciwnikiem do walki wręcz, jednak w obecnej sytuacji nie pozostało mu nic innego. W pewnym sensie, oczywiście. Szkot dość szybko zdecydował się na wykorzystanie starożytnej techniki opierającej się na trzech podstawowych manewrach:

_1). Zadaj cios_

_2). Uciekaj_

_3). Nie daj się złapać._

Według instrukcji obsługi, operację tę należało powtarzać aż do skutku, jednak jego nocne podchody trwały już dobrych parę godzin, a Wielka Stopa zdawała się być zaledwie lekko zgrzana, podczas gdy on ciągnął już resztkami sił. Na razie jeszcze nie przeszedł do fazy fatalistycznych założeń, ale powoli przestawał mieć złudzenia, co do tego, kto wygra tę potyczkę…

_I'll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me._

Nie. Nie wolno mu się było poddawać, ani teraz, ani nigdy. Choćby miał po raz kolejny dokonać cudu, musi, po prostu _musi_ wrócić do bazy. Nie może sobie pozwolić na porażkę, bowiem złamie ona serce istoty, która na to nie zasługiwała. Scout… Cyklop z determinacją zagryzł zęby i mocniej chwycił rękojeść miecza. Z iście brawurową determinacją dźwignął się chwiejnie na ze zmęczenia miękkie nogi i wyskoczył z jamy, z bojowym okrzykiem rzucając się na ścigającego go przeciwnika.

_Please have snow and mistletoe and presents 'neath the tree._

* * *

– Monroe!

– Bardot!

– Monroe!

– Bardot!

Snajper z pewnym wahaniem zatrzymał się przed świetlicą. Z jednej strony, po swojej porannej przebieżce naprawdę miał ochotę na ciepłą kawę, z drugiej zaś, nie był do końca pewien, czy chce zostać wciągnięty w jakiś idiotyczny spór o pierdoły – bo, sądząc po poziomie przytaczanych argumentów, niewątpliwie była to durna sprzeczka. Po dłuższej chwili wahania wreszcie popchnął ciężkie skrzydło drzwiowe i wszedł do środka.

Wprawdzie nie spodziewał się niczego konkretnego, ale rozgrywająca się w pokoju wspólnym scena bez wątpienia należała do oryginalnych. Na podłodze, przy wielkim pudle z napisem „TAŚMY” siedział Scout, który na przemian zaglądał do środka i podnosił głowę by z niezadowoleniem popatrzeć na Szpiega. Ten z kolei stał na środku pomieszczenia z dwoma kubkami kawy w rękach, najwyraźniej rozdarty między chęcią odstawienia naczyń na stół, a udowodnieniem, że racja jednak jest po _jego_ stronie. Trzecią, na szczęście niemą osobą dramatu był Inżynier, który z właściwym sobie niezmąconym spokojem rozstawiał projektor.

– Monroe! – Zwiadowca skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wyzywająco wysunął brodę do przodu.

– Bardot! – nienawistnie wysyczał agent.

– Co jest grane? – asasyn szeptem spytał mechanika, starając się nie wejść na scenę teatru działań wojennych.

– W sumie nic specjalnego. – Engie z właściwym sobie stoicyzmem wzruszył ramionami: – Znalazłem rzutnik i taśmy z filmami, więc pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy wieczorem coś wszyscy razem obejrzeć. Kłopoty zaczęły się przy wyborze konkretnego dzieła. Scout z uporem maniaka obstaje przy „ _Some Like it Hot_ 1”, natomiast Szpieg przy „ _Et Dieu… Cr_ _é_ _a la femme_ 2”. Naturalną koleją rzeczy zaczęli się sprzeczać, która aktorka jest ładniejsza, a ja nie mam serca im powiedzieć, że obaj się mylą.

– Wiadomo przecież, że Jane Russel obie je bije na głowę. – Strzelec z pewnym zdziwieniem popatrzył na kontynuujących swój spór towarzyszy.

– Zero australijskiego patriotyzmu? – Mechanik uśmiechnął się z przekąsem i poprawił kask.

– Przy tej kibici? – Tropiciel uniósł jedną brew z lekkim zdziwieniem: – Żartujesz chyba. Poza tym ma ciekawszą twarz i lepszy głos od tamtych dwóch, co też nie jest bez znaczenia. A ty?

– Co ja? – Teksańczyk po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy oderwał wzrok od rozklekotanego urządzenia, którym zajmował się z taką delikatnością, jakby było jego pierworodnym dzieckiem.

– Którą aktorkę uważasz za najładniejszą?

– Jacka Lemmona – najniższy RED prychnął z poirytowaniem, przez co asasyn nie miał pewności, czy mówi serio, czy też się po prostu nabija. – Dobra, drągalu, skoro już jesteś, pomożesz mi z tym przeklętym ekranem.

– O, cześć Snipes! – Biegacz najwyraźniej dopiero teraz zauważył obecność nowej osoby w pokoju: – Monroe!

– _Salut_ 3, _mon ami_. – Agent uśmiechnął się ciepło, po czym ponownie rzucił nienawistne spojrzenie w stronę pałkarza: – Bardot!

– Vidzę, że humory vam dopisują. – Medyk wszedł do świetlicy i ze zdumieniem popatrzył na stojący siłą woli i godnością osobistą projektor: – No proszę, znalazł się. Sądziłem, że przepadł na vieki.

– To już kiedyś go używaliście? – Zainteresował się wynalazca: – Coście zrobili temu biednemu urządzeniu?!

– Myślisz, że to _ten_ projektor? – Młody gwałtownie porzucił kłótnię za Szpiegiem i wbił w doktora niebotycznie zdumione spojrzenie: – Sądziłem, że go wyrzuciliśmy przez okno…

– Nie, to było krzesło – sprostował lekarz, siadając na kanapie i wyciągając spod pachy grubą książkę. – Jestem tego absolutnie pevien.

– Z jednej strony strasznie mnie korci, by spytać o wspominane przez was wydarzenia, bowiem stan tego maleństwa wskazuje na niewąska imprezę, ale… Mam wrażenie, że niewiele z niej zapamiętaliście. – Inżynier na chwilę przerwał rozstawianie opornego ekranu i przyjrzał się chirurgowi.

– Ja pamiętam vszystko – odparł eskulap z godnością i poprawił okulary. – Nie tak, jak _niektórzy._

– Hej, wcale nie byłem aż tak nawalony! – Scout fuknął z dezaprobatą. – Tylko trochę! I nawet nie miałem potem kaca. Monroe!

– Bardot. _Mon Dieu_ , kiedy to było?

– Davno – uciął chirurg i wyciągnął rękę w stronę stojącego na niewielkim stoliku radia. – Nie ma sensu do tego vracać.

– Dlaczego? – Snajper usiłował zignorować fakt, że zaraz mu ręce ścierpną od trzymania chwiejnego stelażu: – Aż tak zabalowaliście?

– Eeee tam. Po prostu żegnaliśmy naszego pierwszego Szpiega i… – żachnął się zwiadowca. – I…

Twarz chłopaka nagle zastygła w wyrazie oscylującym gdzieś pomiędzy zdumieniem a smutkiem. Asasyn zmarszczył brwi i na wszelki wypadek przygotował się na najgorsze, bowiem cokolwiek się wydarzyło tamtego wieczoru (bo takie balangi zawsze odbywają się o tej porze dnia), na pewno nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy.

– Dlaczego on wyjechał? – Biegacz popatrzył na doktora Medyka wzrokiem, jakby nie był pewien, czy ma komuś przyłożyć, czy się rozpłakać.

Lekarz zamarł w połowie gestu, jakiego celem miało być znalezienie stacji radiowej nie nadającej białego szumu, przez co podkład muzyczny tej sceny był co najmniej osobliwy. Po krótkiej chwili chirurg patrzył na chłopaka mocno skonsternowanym wzrokiem, unosząc przy tym jedną brew. Widać było, że chce powiedzieć coś naprawdę złośliwego, by ostatecznie zamknąć młodemu gębę, jednak nie miał odwagi być pozbawionym serca draniem w obecności tylu potencjalnych obrońców szczęśliwości pałkarza. Możliwym też było, że tak dla odmiany sumienie nakazało mu okazać chłopakowi litość niezależnie do tego, że sam zainteresowany był przytomny i nawet nie krwawił.

– Erm… Skąd vniosek, że viem? – po kilku dramatycznych sekundach odparł dyplomatycznie, nie ruszając się nawet na milimetr.

– Bo ty WSZYSTKO o nas wiesz? – Bostończyk wyraźnie nie zamierzał dać się zbyt łatwo zbić z pantałyku. Jak zwykle zresztą.

– To pevna przesada…

– Na litość, powiedz mu! – jęknął strzelec czując, że jego ręce zaraz same się zegną w łokciach z braku dopływu świeżej krwi. – Przecież nie naskarżymy!

Medyk na chwilę się zapowietrzył, patrząc kolejno na podekscytowanego młodzieńca, zniecierpliwionego Australijczyka, okazującego uprzejme zainteresowanie agenta oraz nieco znudzonego mechanika. Żaden z nich, z tych, czy innych powodów nie zamierzał mu okazywać wsparcia, toteż biedny doktor się poddał i westchnął ciężko, masując skroń.

– Dobrze, dobrze. V sumie nie ma potrzeby utrzymyvać tego v tajemnicy, skoro od samego początku nie było sensu tego ukryvać. – Usiadł wygodniej i popatrzył na najmłodszego ze zgromadzonych w pokoju najemników: – Nasz piervszy **Spion** 4 musiał vyjechac do Harvest, żeby zaopiekovać się svoim synem, który tam stacjonovał.

Scout przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu trawił tę informację, wpatrując się w przestrzeń takim wzrokiem, jakby chciał nim zagiąć czasoprzestrzeń. Wszyscy obecni taktownie zajęli się swoimi sprawami, dając mu czas do namysłu i nawet as wywiadu przestał mu zawracać głowę niewątpliwymi walorami estetycznymi panny Bardot. Ekran wreszcie stanął na nogi, dzięki kilku ciosom kluczem francuskim (co zarówno Inżynier jak i Sanjper powitali z pewnym uczuciem ulgi), Francuz zaprosił gestem swego przyjaciela, by wreszcie napili się kawy, co też z ochotą uczynił, a Medyk wreszcie ostatecznie właściwą stację, słowem, wszystko wróciło do normy. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

* * *

Szkot jęknął głucho, gdy potężne ramię po raz kolejny posłało go w powietrze, a on sam walnął o pień rozłożystego świerku z takim impetem, że niemalże cały śnieg osypał się z ciemnozielonych gałęzi. Czując, że tym razem chyba naprawdę ma uszkodzony któryś z tych miękkich kawałków w kiszkach, opadł na kolana i obficie splunął krwią, starając się przy tym zignorować ostry ból pochodzący z połamanych żeber. Było źle. Naprawdę, naprawdę _źle_. Ale, bez względu na to, jak bliski utraty przytomności by nie był, nie miał prawa się poddać – zbyt wiele razy machnął ręką na pewne rzeczy i pozwolił im się dziać tak, jak im się żywnie podobało. Tym razem _musiał_ wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i doprowadzić to do końca. Walczyć. Wygrać. Wrócić.

_Christmas eve will find me where the love light gleams…_

Po raz kolejny poprawił samoistnie luzujący się chwyt na wysłużonej rękojeści miecza i wstał, mając nadzieję, że nie upadnie zbyt szybko. Jeszcze tylko kilka ciosów i będzie po wszystkim. Na pewno. Jedyne, co musi zrobić, to wreszcie pokonać to monstrum. Buła z masłem, czyż nie? A potem będzie mógł spokojnie wrócić do bazy, by w zaciszu znajomych ścian wylizać rany. Medyk jak zwykle na niego nawrzeszczy, zwiadowca mu przyłoży po gębie, Jane walnie krótką gadkę o heroizmie i wszystko będzie dobrze. Razem usiądą w świetlicy, będą śpiewać, pić i cieszyć się tym, że wszyscy żyją.

_I'll be home for Christmas and you'll be in my dreams._

* * *

Scout, pod nieobecność doktora bezwstydnie rozwalił się na kanapie, słuchając radia, przy czym kompletnie ignorował siedzącego nieopodal agenta, który kategorycznie żądał, by natychmiast zmienił stację. Drań naturalnie mógł wstać i samemu się tym zająć, ale był zwyczajnie zbyt leniwy, by porzucić wygodne miejsce na kanapie na rzecz jakiejkolwiek aktywności fizycznej z chodzeniem włącznie. Poza tym, przecież nie został stworzony do tego, by cokolwiek załatwiać własnymi rączkami.

– Dziecko drogie, idź mi z tym wyciem! – Szpieg zgniótł serwetkę w kulkę i cisnął nią w potylicę chłopaka: – Tego się nie da słuchać.

– Zmienię dopiero wtedy, gdy przyznasz, że Monroe jest ładniejsza. – Zwiadowca zachichotał szatańsko, nawet nie patrząc na swego adwersarza.

– Po moim trupie!

– Więc cierp. – Asasyn wzruszył ramionami: – Dobrze wiesz, że ten mały złośliwiec jest uparty i to chyba nawet bardziej od ciebie.

– Hej, taka praca. – Młody przewrócił się na plecy: – Ale OK, jestem w dobrym nastroju, więc pójdę ci na rękę, jeśli zgodzisz się, żebyśmy dzisiaj obejrzeli „Some Like it Hot”.

– Dobrze, dobrze! – As wywiadu ostatecznie skapitulował: – Tylko błagam, wyłącz tego potępionego szarpidruta!

Bostończyk ponownie zachichotał i sięgnął do gałki, przestawiając na kolejna stację. Po kilku sekundach przesadnie entuzjastycznych reklam z głośnika popłynęła powolna, tęskna melodia i zaczął się sączyć łagodny, aksamitny głos Bringa Crosby'ego, który zapewniał swą ukochaną, że wróci do domu na Święta.

Zadowolony Francuz wygodniej usadowił się na krześle i zaczął powoli kiwać nogą do taktu, uśmiechając się przy tym delikatnie. Strzelec przyglądał mu się jak urzeczony, zastanawiając się, gdzie powędrowały jego myśli, że w stalowych oczach zagościła taka cudowna łagodność. Wiedział, że zachowuje się jak zakochany uczniak wpatrujący się w swoją powabną nauczycielkę, jednak niewiele mógł na to poradzić – skoro nie zamierzał bezpośrednio do Szpiega uderzać, była to jedyna forma adoracji, jaka mu pozostała. Tak, to było żałosne, nieprofesjonalne i dosyć smutne, a jednak się tego nie wstydził. W momencie, w którym fantazjował na temat swojego kolegi ściskając kajdanki w ręku, taka niewinna obserwacja nie był nawet najmniejszym powodem do skrępowania.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go trzaśnięcie drzwi. Rozejrzał się nerwowo, sprawdzając, co się wydarzyło i z pewnym zdumieniem odnotował brak Scouta w pomieszczeniu. Uniósł jedną brew, rzucając pytające spojrzenie swojemu towarzyszowi, który ze spokojem wzruszył ramionami.

– Tęskni za nim – westchnął agent, po raz kolejny zaglądając do pustego kubka po kawie, jakby mimo wszystko spodziewał się tam coś znaleźć. – Choć wątpię, by się do tego przyznał.

– Cholera… Dobrze by było, gdyby ten cymbał wrócił jak najszybciej. – Snajper z niezadowoleniem pokręcił głową: – Zanim nam dzieciak uschnie.

– Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejsza projekcja go nieco rozweseli. – As wywiadu poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu: – Jednak nie sądzę, by nasz towarzysz zbyt długo jeszcze zabawił w tych górach.

* * *

_To, co ci zrobili, było słuszne._   
_Naturalnie nikt nie powiedział tego na głos, ale nietrudno było to wyczytać pomiędzy wierszami długiej, nudnej wypowiedzi urzędnika o zmęczonym głosie i pozbawionych wyrazu oczach. Nikt nie miał odwagi powiedzieć tego cudem ocalałym Żydom, Romom, Polakom, zdrajcom, buntownikom i wszystkim innym, których przemocą wepchnięto do tych czarnych jam wyrwanych w tkance świata, by na własne oczy ujrzeli owo niewyobrażalne, niemożliwe do objęcia rozumem piekło. Tym niemniej, jemu i jemu podobnym zostało to nawet przedstawione na piśmie. Wprawdzie przekazano to wielce uprzejmymi słowami i uzasadniono odpowiednimi paragrafami, jednak w skrócie, brzmiało to właśnie tak. Ponieważ trafił do obozu za „popełnienie przestępstwa”, resztę kary odbędzie w więzieniu, tak, jak powinien i nie miał prawa odwołać się od tej decyzji._   
_Powoli wyciągnął wychudzone ręce, po podany mu dokument i uważnie go przeczytał, parę razy poprawiając otrzymane w szpitalu okulary. Tak naprawdę nie był ani zdziwiony, ani nawet rozczarowany, wręcz spodziewał się czegoś właśnie takiego. W końcu po tym, jak świat niemalże utopił się w krwi niewinnych i prawie udławił się ich niezliczonymi, pozbawionymi tożsamości i mogiły ciałami, nic nie mogło się zmienić na lepsze, czyż nie? Taki koszmar musiał odcisnąć swe piętno na całej ludzkości, nic więc dziwnego, że po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł do tej pory, spotkało go jeszcze coś takiego._   
_Nie wiedział, czemu zaniósł się głośnym, opętańczym śmiechem wariata, jednak na tym etapie było mu już dosłownie wszystko jedno. W końcu i tak był martwy. Dlaczego miałby się przejmować czymś takim? Jego już nie było, umarł, przepadł, nie istniał. Nic go nie dosięgnie i nie zrani, bo jak można zniszczyć coś, co nie żyje?_   
_Śmiał się, gdy wieziono go do więzienia, nie bacząc przy tym na spojrzenia pilnujących konwoju strażników._   
_Śmiał się, gdy szedł korytarzem między ciemnymi, ciasnymi celami, nawet nie bojąc się, że któryś z klawiszy straci cierpliwość i mu przyłoży._   
_Śmiał się, gdy wreszcie został sam, odgrodzony od reszty świata lekko zardzewiałymi kratami._   
_Śmiał się i nie potrafił przestać._

– Heavy? – spytał Medyk, odkładając „Pieśń o Nibelungach” na półkę. – Słuchasz mnie?

– _**Да**_ 5 – odparł olbrzym, zaznaczając coś ołówkiem na planach swojego nowego miniguna. – _**Слушаю**_ _ **тебя**_ 6.

– Pamiętasz, jak Scout pytał o rady w sprawach prywatnych?

– To było dwa dni temu, nie miałem szansy zapomnieć. – Rosjanin zdjął okulary do czytania i przyjrzał mu się uważnie: – Do czego zmierzasz?

– Martwię się o niego – westchnął doktor i wyrównał grzbiety niedbale ustawionych książek, po czym podszedł do swojego towarzysza. – Czuję, że jako odpowiedzialny lekarz powinienem porozmawiać z jego partnerem i upewnić się, czy aby na pewno wszystko jest w porządku. Tylko nie wiem, kto to jest.

– … Ty żartujesz, prawda? – Olbrzym uniósł jedną brew i zmierzył go szczerze zdziwionym wzrokiem.

– Co v tym zabavnego? – Oparł ręce na biodrach i przynajmniej spróbował przybrać poważny ton.

– Naprawdę nawet się nie domyślasz? – Wyraz twarzy Słowianina oscylował między niebotycznym zdumieniem a szczerym zdziwieniem.

– Gdybym miał bodajże cień podejrzeń co do tożsamości ovego osobnika, nie zavracałbym ci głovy. To chyba logiczne – prychnął z poirytowaniem.

– _**Извини**_ 7. – Kolos nakrył jego dłonie swoimi i przyciągnął chirurga bliżej siebie: – Po prostu sądziłem, że to dosyć oczywiste.

– Nie jest, skoro muszę cię o to pytać. – Eskulap pozwolił posadzić się na masywnym udzie, choć wiedział, do czego to zapewne doprowadzi: – To poviesz mi?

– _**Нет**_ 8.

– Jak to nie? – Zmarszczył brwi: – Dlaczego?

– Chcę, żebyś sam się domyślił. – Rosjanin pogładził go między łopatkami, napierając silnie na jego plecy: – Wiem, że jesteś do tego zdolny.

– Heavy, nie rozumiesz, jakie to vażne? Móvimy o życiu tego chłopca!

– … Przesadzasz. – Heavy uniósł podejrzliwie jedną brew.

– No dobrze, o jego zdrovie. I o mój komfort psychiczny, bo jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to ja mu będę łatał tyłek.

– I to tyle w kwestii dbania o dobro pacjenta. – Gigant przyłożył usta do jego szyi i mruknął z zadowoleniem: – Ale ja nic nie powiem.

– Dobrze. – Medyk wstał mu z kolan i z godnością podszedł do swojego biurka: – Nie chcesz, to nie. Poradzę sobie i bez tvojej pomocy.

* * *

Po obiedzie wszyscy zebrali się w świetlicy, by obejrzeć nieszczęsny film. Mechanik był dumny z siebie, że udało mu się uruchomić zaniedbany, zakurzony jak wiktoriański strych projektor i w gruncie rzeczy było mu dosłownie wszystko jedno, co zostanie na nim wyświetlone. Usiadł wygodnie na stołku koło urządzenia, by nadzorować jego pracę, przez co zaledwie kątem oka śledził przygody dwóch beztroskich muzyków w kobiecym przebraniu uciekających przed mafią z Chicago. Obejrzał ten film już parę razy (naprawdę lubił Jacka Lemmona), dlatego też nie musiał widzieć każdej sceny, by wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

Odrobinę podskoczył gdy wojak niespodziewanie wstał ze swojego fotela i przeszedł mu za plecami, by w kuchni nalać sobie czegoś do picia, po czym, w drodze powrotnej, stanął przy wynalazcy i z tego miejsca dalej oglądał. Inżynier popatrzył na jego twarz, lekko tylko oświetloną blaskiem projektora, zastanawiając się, co może się kryć za tym dziwnym zachowaniem, jednak niczego się tam nie doszukał. Zapewne usunięcie hełmu co nieco by pomogło w tej kwestii, jednak było to niemożliwe, bowiem, po pierwsze, musiałby wstać, żeby go dosięgnąć, a po drugie, posiadał już tylko jedną biologiczną rękę i niespecjalnie chciał się z nią rozstawać. Dlatego też opogodził się z kolejną nierozwiązaną zagadką, co w sumie aż tak mu nie przeszkadzało – w obecnym położeniu mógł spokojnie obserwować Solly'ego kątem oka i nie ponieść za to żadnych konsekwencji, co nie było aż tak złą sytuacją.

– _Dzwoniłem do mamy. Aż płakała ze szczęścia! Chce, żebyś założyła jej koronkową suknię ślubną._

Doe zarechotał cicho, śledząc ostatnią scenę filmu. Widać było, że naprawdę dobrze się bawi słuchając mętnych tłumaczeń biednego kontrabasisty, który wszelkimi siłami stara się uniknąć ślubu z nieco perwersyjnym milionerem.

– _Osgood, ty niczego nie rozumiesz, ja… Ja jestem facetem!_

– _Cóż… nikt nie jest idealny._

Jane poruszył głową tak, jakby ta wypowiedź go zdzieliła po pysku i jeszcze napluła w oko, szydząc z prowadzenia się jego rodzonej matki. Teksańczyk aż uniósł jedną brew, przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem, jednak nic nie powiedział, czekając na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Ten nastąpił a i owszem – Żołnierz nagle obrócił się w jego stronę i wbił weń tak intensywne spojrzenie, że zrobiło mu się odrobinę gorąco. Wytrzymał jednak ten wzrok, głównie dzięki goglom, które ukryły wszelkie zakłopotanie z jego strony, ale nie miał odwagi spytać, co dokładnie się za nim kryło. Był tak porażony jego wyrazem, że zdolności kognitywne wróciły mu dopiero wtedy, gdy pozostali członkowie drużyny rozeszli się już do swoich zajęć i został kompletnie sam w świetlicy.

– Cholera… – mruknął sam do siebie, masując się po karku. – Co ty chłopie odwalasz?

* * *

– Nie vytrzymam. – Medyk zamknął folder z papierami, które musiał wysłać do kwatery głównej przed Świętami i popatrzył pytająco na swego towarzysza: – Z kim sypia Scout?

Heavy zerknął na niego z miną niewiniątka, choć w jego oczach widać było jasne, złośliwe iskierki, przez co było trudno wierzyć w stworzone przezeń pozory. Doktor rzucił mu znad okularów znaczące spojrzenie, unosząc przy tym jedną brew, czekając cierpliwie, aż olbrzym przestanie rżnąć głupa i wydusi z siebie coś sensownego. Wprawdzie podejrzewał, że pewnie się nie doczeka, ale nie zamierzał się zbyt szybko poddawać – zbyt wiele już razy ustępował Rosjaninowi, kiedyś musiał się wreszcie postawić. Na jego nieszczęście, specjalista od ciężkiej broni dysponował podobnymi pokładami samozaparcia, bowiem również wpatrywał się w lekarza z wyrazem twarzy świadczącym o tym, iż bez odpowiedniej zachęty nie piśnie ani słowa. Ich wojna na spojrzenia pewnie trwałaby w nieskończoność, gdyby nie pewna myśl, która po pewnym czasie przyszła chirurgowi do głowy.

Medyk uśmiechnął się złośliwie, nie mogąc się doczekać wcielenia swych zamiarów w życie. Powolnym gestem zdjął okulary, odłożył je na blat, po czym równie niespiesznie wstał z krzesła i okrążył biurko, cały czas rysując palcami niewidoczne linie na lśniącym, gładkim drewnie. Z gracją stawiając kroki, ściągnął zębami rękawice, porzucając je nonszalancko na podłodze, po czym sięgnął do swojego krawata, luzując go nieco. Przez cały ten czas kolos nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, jednak wyraz jego twarzy był nieodgadniony, przynajmniej w takim zakresie, w jakim chirurg był w stanie ją dostrzec. Stan ten zmienił się dopiero wtedy, gdy Medk stanął tuż przy nim, zdecydowanym ruchem zrywając z szyi jedwabną taśmę – Słowianin uśmiechnął się lekko i wygodniej rozsiadł się na kanapie, najwyraźniej czekając na dalszą część widowiska. Doktor również uniósł lekko kąciki ust, po czym zarzucił krawat na szyję Rosjanina, przyciągając go do siebie tak blisko, że byłby w stanie go pocałować, jednak rozmyślnie tego nie uczynił i jedynie musnął oddechem zarośniętą twarz Heavy'ego. Ten chciał go pochwycić i wziąć to, co mu zostało tak słodko obiecane, jednak eskulap odepchnął go i oparł obcas swego wypolerowanego buta na masywnej piersi, przytrzymując olbrzyma w miejscu. Ukochany patrzył na niego płonącymi oczami, niemalże gotując się z ekscytacji, jednak zrozumiał owo nieme polecenie i nie poruszył się.

– Dobry chłopiec. – Chirurg oblizał wargi i powoli sięgnął ku zapięciu swojego fartucha.

Niemiłosiernie leniwie bawił się każdym guzikiem, rozkoszując się władzą, jaką nagle zdobył nad niepowstrzymanym zwykle gigantem – widać było, że ręce go świerzbiły i musiał naprawdę włożyć wiele wysiłku w to, by nie rzucić się na swojego kochanka, ale też wiedział, że jeśli to uczyni, nie dostanie absolutnie nic. Medyk lekko odchylił głowę do tyłu, ostatecznie zrzucając kitel z ramion, z rozkoszą słuchając charakterystycznego szelestu sztywnej tkaniny. Przygryzając dolną wargę, zaczął rozpinać kamizelkę, przy każdej dziurce rzucając kolosowi zadziorne spojrzenie. Wprawdzie bez okularów nie widział jego twarzy zbyt wyraźnie, jednak i tak nie umknęło mu drżenie mięśni, które czuł poprzez znajdującą się na piersi drugiego mężczyzny stopę. Gdy masywna ręka sięgnęła do jego uda, trzasnął ją z całej siły i warknął, obnażając zęby.

– Leżeć. – Nieco mocniej nacisnął obcasem na znajdujący się pod nim mostek.

Heavy uniósł ręce nad głowę w geście poddania, dając znak, że to ostatni wybryk tego typu, za co został nagrodzony łagodnym uśmiechem. Gdy kamizelka wreszcie dołączyła do fartucha, doktor zajął się swoją koszulą, zębami odrywając znajdujące się przy mankietach guziki. Rozpinał ją bardzo, bardzo powoli, pozwalając, by cienki materiał opinał się na nim, podkreślając tym samym całkiem nieźle potraktowaną przez czas sylwetkę. Uwodzicielskimi gestami przejeżdżał po każdym fragmencie obnażonej skóry, co w konsekwencji zaowocowało tym, iż, kiedy wreszcie był od pasa w górę nagi, olbrzym nie tylko drżał, ale i dyszał ciężko, z trudem utrzymując na miejscu swe zaplecione za głową dłonie. A gdy pochylił się, by zdjąć spoczywający na piersi kolosa but, zauważył jeszcze jeden, znacznych rozmiarów dowód narastającego w jego mężczyźnie podniecenia. Na ten widok uśmiechnął się wyzywająco, uwalniając stopę z wysokiej cholewy wojskowego kamasza, po czym powtórzył ten manewr z drugą nogą. Powoli sięgnął do klamry swojego paska, odwracając tym samym uwagę Rosjanina od faktu, że ukradkiem pozbywa się skarpetek. Zamaszystym gestem wyszarpnął szeroki rzemień ze szlufek i trzasnął nim jak biczem, uśmiechając się niczym pochylony nad swą ofiarą drapieżnik. Powoli wsunął kciuki za stan swoich spodni i zatrzymał się, nie pozwalając materiałowi na zsunięcie się z jego bioder.

– Wiesz, co chcę usłyszeć. – Ponownie podniósł nogę, opierając stopę między rozrzuconymi na boki udami Słowianina: – Czekam.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. – Ekspert od broni ciężkiej ponownie spróbował przybrać niewinny wyraz twarzy.

– Och… Szkoda. – W teatralnym geście rozłożył szeroko ręce: – W takim razie będę się musiał chyba ubrać…

– _**Нет!**_ 9

Kolos wykonał gest, jakby usiłował go pochwycić, jednak chirurg umknął mu i oparł się łopatkami o półkę z książkami. Z zadowolenia aż zaśmiał się perliście, lekko odchylając głowę do tyłu, po czym rzucił oszołomionemu olbrzymowi groźne spojrzenie.

– To tylko jedno słovo. Usłyszę je, albo nie pozvolę ci mnie dotknąć. **Ist das klar?** 10

– Dobrze, dobrze, wygrałeś. – Rosjanin przewrócił oczami i westchnął z rezygnacją: – To Demoman.

Na wszelki wypadek Medyk postanowił później się zastanowić nad otrzymaną właśnie informacją. Wprawdzie niewyraźnie, ale widział efekty, jakie wywarł na swym towarzyszu, a i on sam zaczął odczuwać pewne napięcie, które wręcz wymagało rozładowania. Zdecydowanie należało nagrodzić niedźwiedzia za jego posłuszeństwo i był więcej niż gotów, by to uczynić.

– Widzisz, jakie to było łatwe? – spytał, powoli rozpinając guzik u spodni i sięgając do zamka błyskawicznego. – Dobry chłopiec.

Wreszcie pozwolił by bury materiał spłynął w dół jego ud, odsłaniając odrobinę bladą skórę. Mina jego kochanka dalej pozostawała dlań tajemnicą, jednak wręcz czuł na sobie ciężki, pełen pożądania wzrok niemalże przygważdżający go do znajdującego się za jego plecami reagłu. Wprawdzie jego ciało było pokryte starannie kolekcjonowanymi przez całe życie bliznami, zostało nadgryzione zębem czasu oraz bezlitosnej wojny, ale nie wstydził się tego – obaj byli naznaczonymi, uformowanymi w strasznych czasach krwawego boju ludźmi.

– Heavy – mruknął niczym wygrzewający się na słońcu kot. – Do mnie.

Rosjanin był przy nim dosłownie w sekundę, napierając nań gwałtownie całym swym potężnym ciałem. Doktor jęknął głucho, gdy jego plecy zostały dosłownie wciśnięte w szafkę z książkami, zaś sam mebel zatrząsł się tak mocno, iż stojące na nim pudełko ze szpargałami zleciało na podłogę, a stare papierzyska, fotografie i inne drobiazgi powędrowały we wszystkie strony. Jednak lekarz chwilowo był zbyt zajęty odwzajemnianiem drapieżnego pocałunku, by przejmować się bałaganem, co więcej, sam też zrzucił parę książek, usiłując na oślep się czegoś chwycić i złapać tak potrzebną mu w tej chwili równowagę. Olbrzym z zaciekłością rozjuszonego byka atakował jego usta, twarz, szyję i obojczyk, zostawiając wszędzie ślady po swoich wargach i zębach. Mocarne dłonie dosłownie zdarły z chirurga nieszczęsną bieliznę, po czym sowieta złapał jego biodra i uniósł go, wpasowując mu się między rozedrgane nogi. Chirurg zaplótł na nim wszystkie kończyny, wgryzając się przy tym w ucho olbrzyma i sącząc weń rozpaczliwy szept.

– Veź mnie. – Przejechał językiem po skroni swego ukochanego: – Chcę cię mieć v sobie, żebyś ve mnie doszedł, **mein liebe**.

– _**Врач**_ **.** 11 **–** Kolos zacisnął palce na jego pośladkach tak mocno, iż na pewno przyczynił się do powstania w tym miejscu siniaków: – _**Мой, мой врач**_. 12

Heavy wreszcie oderwał ich obu od nieszczęsnej szafki, jednak mimo całej swej siły nie był w stanie dotrzeć aż do sypialni – rządzące nim potrzeby były najwyraźniej zbyt wielkie, by marnować tych parę bezcennych sekund, które musiałby spożytkować na przejście do następnego pokoju. Dlatego ostatecznie posadził eskulapa na kanapie, po czym zaczął w pośpiechu pozbywać się własnego ubrania, rzucając fragmenty odzieży gdzie popadnie. Medyk spod lekko przymkniętych powiek przyglądał się rozmytej sylwetce, uśmiechając się rozkosznie na myśl o tym co ma nastąpić.

– _**Как ты**_ _ **красивый**_ 13. – Rosjanin pochylił się ku niemu, by go jeszcze raz pocałować, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem rozsunął nogi doktora: – Po prostu cudowny.

Chirurg popatrzył na niego zaskoczonym wzrokiem, nie wiedząc, jak ma zareagować. Nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek stanie się obiektem komplementów i musiał przyznać, iż te słowa naprawdę go wzruszyły. Już miał jakoś odpowiedzieć, gdy zauważył na nagiej piersi olbrzyma dziwny, siny cień, którego nie powinno tak być. Zaintrygowany aż usiadł, by mu się przyjrzeć i, uświadomiwszy sobie, na co właśnie patrzy, zamarł w bezruchu.

_To niemożliwe…_

– B… Byłeś v ob… Oboz… – Drżącymi palcami przesunął po wytatuowanych cyfrach, jakby były napisane nie wrytym w skórę tuszem a pismem Braille'a*.

– _**Да**_ 14 – odparł olbrzym, marszcząc brwi na myśl o minionych czasach.

Chirurg czule ujął jego twarz w drżące dłonie i pocałował go delikatnie, czując, jak po policzkach spływają mu łzy. Jego ukochany widział to piekło na własne oczy, był w nim i jakimś cudem wyrwał się z jego objęć. Chociaż raz ktoś zdołał pokonać śmierć i nie pozwolił się skonsumować łaknącej krwi wojnie. Chociaż raz nie zdołała kogoś do końca złamać i obedrzeć z życia. Chociaż ten jeden raz. Dla niego, który w zasadzie nie uważał się za prawdziwą osobę, coś takiego zakrawało na cud i wydawało się nierealne. A jednak… A jednak się przydarzyło. I był niemożliwie wręcz szczęśliwy, że to spotkało właśnie Heavy'ego.

– Co się stało? – Kolos popatrzył na niego z troską: – Czemu płaczesz?

Eskulap powoli odsunął się od niego i podniósł nieco prawą rękę, obracając ją przedramieniem w stronę Rosjanina. Ten, mimo dość znacznych gabarytów swych palców, ostrożnie ujął ją w dłonie, przejeżdżając szorstkimi opuszkami po wyblakłym już nieco numerze, jakby dotykał czegoś niezwykle kruchego i delikatnego. Medyk w milczeniu patrzył na jego twarz, łykając łzy wzruszenia na widok pełnych troski i współczucia oczu. Nigdy, przenigdy nie doświadczył czegoś tak pięknego i intensywnego. Co więcej, aż do tej chwili nie sądził, że na tym przerażającym, zniszczonym świecie jest jeszcze miejsce na tak czyste, szlachetne i przeszywające na wskroś uczucia.

– Kocham cię – szepnął, czując na swym przedramieniu gorący, drżący pocałunek. – Kocham cie, kocham, kocham…

Gigant natychmiast przeniósł swe wargi na jego usta, czule doń przywierając i obejmując go ramionami tak ściśle, iż byli bliscy zlania się w jedno istnienie. Doktor płakał cicho, czując grad pieszczot na swojej twarzy i ramionach. Nie miał już sił, by się powstrzymywać i dalej ukrywać swoje emocje, po prostu się poddał i pozwolił gorącemu potokowi łez spływać po swej twarzy, jakby w ten sposób był w stanie wynagrodzić sobie wszystkie lata wymuszonego nadludzkim wysiłkiem opanowania. Słowianin czule całował te palące strugi, cicho szepcząc słowa, które miały rozedrganego lekarza uspokoić. Nie wiedzieli, ile czasu minęło, nim ponownie byli w stanie wydobyć z siebie głos, jednak wreszcie chirurg otarł zaczerwienione oczy i pogłaskał ciepły, zarośnięty policzek olbrzyma.

– _**Я тоже тебя люблю**_ 15 – wyznał sowieta, nakrywając jego dłoń swoją własną. – Pozwól mi przy sobie zostać.

– Nie pozwolę ci odejść – odparł Medyk z całą mocą.

Kolos ponownie zaczął go całować, najpierw powoli i delikatnie, jednak z czasem żar, jaki już w nich nieco przygasł, na nowo buchnął żywym płomieniem, sprawiając, że ich pieszczoty stawały się coraz bardziej rozgorączkowane i pełne desperacji. Doktor zaczął błądzić drżącymi dłońmi po szerokich, gorących plecach swojego kochanka i otoczył je nogami, starając się go bliżej do siebie przysunąć. Niemalże krzyknął, gdy ich miednice się zetknęły i dosłownie zawisł na szyi klęczącego między jego nogami mężczyzny, ocierając się o niego rozpaczliwie. Każdy spadający na jego skórę niczym rzęsisty grad dotyk doprowadzał go do szaleństwa i nie był w stanie stwierdzić, jak długo to jeszcze wytrzyma.

– Heavy, proszę… – jęknął, gdy na jego obojczyku zacisnęły się zęby olbrzyma. – Proszę…

– Już. – Padło gorące zapewnienie: – Już za chwilę, obiecuję.

Rosjanin powoli wstał i żołnierskim krokiem pomaszerował do szafki, z której wziął niewielką tubkę. Chirurg zanotował w pamięci, by go później spytać, kiedy nauczył się na pamięć zawartości mebli stojących w jego biurze, jednakże na razie nie zamierzał poruszać tego tematu. Był zbyt pochłonięty pożerającym go od środka pożądaniem, by wszczynać teraz jakiekolwiek dyskusje na dowolny temat. Z głuchym jękiem odrzucił głowę do tyłu, gdy gigant ponownie kleknął przy kanapie i zaczął go przygotowywać, powoli i metodycznie rozciągając jego rytmicznie zaciskające się mięśnie. Z jednej strony, eskulap bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał dojść, wręcz potrzebował tego bardziej niż powietrza, z drugiej zaś, nie mógł pozwolić by to nastąpiło, zanim nie poczuje swego ukochanego w sobie. Dlatego jedyne, co mu pozostało, to czekać spokojnie, aż kolos uzna, iż mogą iść dalej. Gdyby to od niego zależało, pewnie bezmyślnie pominąłby ten etap, jednak tutaj chodziło nie tylko o niego – Heavy nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby zadał mu więcej bólu niż to absolutnie konieczne. Specjalnie dla niego Medyk sięgnął do rezerw powoli kończącej mu się cierpliwości, by pozwolić swemu kochankowi na przygotowania tak długie, jak tylko uzna za stosowne.

Szeroko otworzył oczy, gdy grube, śliskie palce opuściły jego ciało, a Rosjanin nieco się uniósł i ponownie kleknął, by mu było wygodniej się poruszać. Doktor naprawdę żałował, że nie może dojrzeć wyrazu jego twarzy, po raz kolejny przeklinając fakt porzucenia okularów na biurku. Z drugiej strony, i tak nie byłby w stanie zbyt długo obserwować swojego ukochanego, bowiem jego powieki zamknęły się gwałtownie, gdy Słowianin wreszcie postanowił spełnić jego desperacką prośbę. Chirurg leżał jak porażony, starając się w jakikolwiek sposób zapanować nad sobą, jednak jedyne, do czego był zdolny, to długi, pełen rozkoszy jęk. W pierwszej chwili poczuł lekki ból, w końcu minęło wiele lat od kiedy robił to po raz ostatni, jednak już w chwilę po tym owo połączenie zdało mu się naturalnym stanem jego ciała, jakby było specjalnie skonstruowane tak, by olbrzym w nim był. Nie zdołał jednak poświęcić tej myśli zbyt wiele czasu, bowiem drugi najemnik pochylił się nad nim i zaczęli się powoli kołysać, usiłując złapać wspólny rytm.

Razem wpłynęli na wzburzone wody jednocześnie dobrze im znanego i obcego morza, usiłując trzymać kurs na gwałtownie unoszących się i opadających falach, łapczywie chwytając powietrze w rozchylone usta i obejmując się nawzajem. Jakże słodki by ten targający nimi sztorm, który przeszywał dreszczem ich spocone ciała i rzucał nimi z niewiarygodną siłą. Kurczowo trzymali nawzajem swoje drżące dłonie, jakby to była jedyna rzecz zdolna utrzymać ich na powierzchni. Dzielili ze sobą każdy oddech, każdy szept i każdy dreszcz, rozpaczliwie na siebie napierając, jakby bali się choć na sekundę rozdzielić połacie nagrzanej skóry. Z każdą chwilą Burza nasilała się, niemiłosiernie nimi ciskając i zmuszając ich do desperackiej walki o panowanie nad sobą. Wreszcie całkowicie poddali się jego pierwotnej sile, ostatecznie zanurzając się we wzburzonych wodach. Uszy wypełnił im szum i ich własne krzyki, podczas gdy splatali ze sobą swoje rozedrgane palce, łącząc się w apogeum miotającego nimi żywiołu.

Wtedy wszystko ucichło, równie nagle, jak się zaczęło. Obaj leżeli nieruchomo, jak wyrzuceni na brzeg rozbitkowie i powoli dochodzili do siebie. Było im tak dobrze, gdy wypełniał ich ten błogi spokój, oraz poczucie pewnej stałości i jedności. Medyk popatrzył na spoczywającego obok niego Słowianina i uśmiechnął się lekko, ni to do niego, ni to do siebie. Łagodnym gestem pogłaskał twarz Heavy'ego, po czym ułożył mu się na piersi, wtulając nos w pachnącą potem i zmęczeniem skórę. Był… Szczęśliwy.

– Ty płaczesz? – Rosjanin poruszył się pod nim, usiłując popatrzeć mu w oczy.

– Tak – odparł leniwie. – Ale to ze wzruszenia.

Olbrzym nie powiedział nic, jedynie otoczył go swoimi ciężkimi ramionami i westchnął głęboko, mrucząc przy tym z zadowolenia. Od czasu do czasu muskał palcami stygnący powoli kark doktora, szepcząc po cichu kojące słowa, które lekarz z trudem rozumiał, choć w gruncie rzeczy poznanie ich znaczenia nie było konieczne – wystarczył im sam nastrój tej sceny, by się nawzajem porozumieć. Między nimi było jeszcze wiele pytań, które powinni sobie nawzajem zadać oraz odpowiedzi, jakich należało udzielić, jednak jeszcze mieli na to czas. Na razie najważniejsze było to, że mieli siebie nawzajem i poza tym faktem nic nie miało najmniejszego bodaj znaczenia. Chirurg uśmiechnął się lekko, czując, jak po wielu, wielu latach jego serce nieśmiało drgnęło i zaczęło bić na nowo, powracając wreszcie do życia.

* * *

Było źle. Naprawdę _źle_. Wiedział, że w równej walce nie ma z tym cholernym futrzakiem najmniejszych szans, ale też nie widział innego wyjścia, jak tylko stawić czoła temu rozwścieczonemu monstrum. Musiał się wreszcie pogodzić z tym, że nie wygra. Że to koniec. Bez względu na to, jak by nie chciał temu zaprzeczać i wierzyć w dobre zakończenie, po którym wszyscy żyją długo i szczęśliwie, należało wreszcie spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy – nie ma szans tego przeżyć. Już niemalże cały dzień się użera z tym stworem i nawet gdyby nie był tak pokiereszowany, brakłoby mu już sił. A zważywszy na fakt, że udało mu się połamać niemal wszystkie żebra i co najmniej jedną rękę, krwawił jak zarzynana świnia oraz miał stłuczone dosłownie wszystko, za cud należało odczytać to, iż jeszcze jest w stanie uciekać. No dobrze, w bardzo chwiejny sposób prześlizgiwał się między drzewami, po pachwiny zapadając się w sypki śnieg, w desperackich próbach oddalenia się jak najbardziej od ścigającego go potwora, którego gabaryty uniemożliwiały mu wejście tak głęboko w gęsty zagajnik. Wprawdzie mimo oczywistych niedociągnięć natury zdrowotnej, w jakiś sposób na chwilę uszedł swemu przeciwnikowi, tym niemniej, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że ów taktyczny odwrót jest jedynie przedłużaniem agonii i musi się wreszcie pogodzić z tym, że tej nocy przyjdzie mu dokonać żywota.

_I'll be home this Christmas, darling…_

Nie dotrzyma złożonej obietnicy. Nie wróci do bazy, do zwiadowcy, do domu. Kolejne serce złamane, kolejne łzy, jakie popłyną przez jego głupotę. Nic się nie jest w stanie zmienić, zawsze będzie żałosnym pijaczkiem, który nie potrafi niczego zrobić tak, jak należy.

_I'll be coming home to you…_

Nie uda mu się. Tyle razy oszukał samą śmierć, zagrał jej na na nosie i dokonał niemożliwego, jednak nie tym razem. Akurat wtedy, gdy wreszcie miał po co i do kogo wracać. Gdy zaczął wierzyć w to, że jest w stanie dla drugiej osoby zmienić się na tyle, by nie popełnić idiotycznego błędu i tak dla odmiany przeżyć. Bo przecież to nie dla siebie walczył tak rozpaczliwie – tylko i wyłącznie biegacz był teraz powodem, dla którego tak kurczowo trzymał się życia, starając się mimo podszeptów zdrowego rozsądku nie składać broni.

Po raz kolejny mocniej zacisnął dłoń na Wyszczerbcu i zaczął pełznąć w stronę skraju zagajnika. Najwyższy czas przestać uciekać. Za długo już zwodził siebie samego i resztę świata, że jest w stanie wygrać te potyczkę – kończ waść, wstydu oszczędź.

Gdy wyszedł spomiędzy drzew i popatrzył w dół zaśnieżonego zbocza, niemal zapłakał nad swą głupotą. Daleko, na samym dnie doliny znajdowała się baza, której światła nie docierały aż tak daleko, jednak wiedział, że jeszcze się palą. Wszyscy pewnie kończyli jeść, rozmawiali, krzyczeli i zastanawiali się, czy iść spać już teraz czy za parę godzin. Scout… Scout pewnie już ze dwa razy wpakował się w kłopoty i kombinuje, co będą razem robić, jak cyklop wreszcie wróci… Ale… To się nie zdarzy. Nie ujrzy go już nigdy więcej.

_Nie._

Ma przecież jeszcze jedną opcję. Szaloną, ryzykowną i prawdopodobnie ją również przypłaci życiem, ale jak walczyć, to do końca. Nie podda się tak łatwo. Nie wolno mu, nie, kiedy ktoś na niego czeka. Uśmiechając się złośliwie, puścił się pędem w dół zbocza, słysząc za sobą dudniące kroki przeciwnika.

_And there's nothing in the world gonna get in my way._

* * *

Jakoś tak Snajper podejrzewał, że pałkarz nie położy się zbyt wcześnie. Od samego ranka, kiedy tylko zaczęli rozmawiać o przygodach projektora oraz wydarzeniach pobocznych było wiadomo, że coś się w młodym złamało. Chłopak był bardzo dobry w udawaniu, że nic się nie dzieje oraz, jak to sam ujął, „jechaniu siłą rozpędu”, w związku z czym też nie pokazywał po sobie, że jest w złym nastroju. Asasyn jednak wiedział, że jest inaczej – już wczoraj ta zdolność nieco go zaalarmowała, ale wtedy był zbyt rozkojarzony, by przejąć się nią na poważnie. Teraz nie zamierzał dać zamydlić sobie oczu.

Bostończyka znalazł w niecodziennym dla niego miejscu – młody w milczeniu siedział przy szumiącej cicho maszynerii Respawnu, wpatrując się w ciemne niebo za oknem. Rzadko bywał aż tak spokojny i nieruchomy, co strzelec od razu odczytał jako powód do niepokoju. Starając się samego siebie trochę ogarnąć, odchrząknął cicho i podszedł do dzieciaka, usiłując zrobić to jak najbardziej nonszalancko i niezobowiązująco jak tylko potrafił.

– Cześć Snipes – mruknął Scout i nieco poprawił się na krześle, nie odrywając wzroku od zaparowanej szyby.

– Coś cie gryzie – stwierdził Australijczyk, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Nie zwiedziesz mnie.

– Hm? – Zwiadowca uniósł jedną brew: – Wcale nie… Po prostu… Kurczę, jak by to powiedzieć po ludzku? Tamtego wieczora, kiedy żegnaliśmy naszego pierwszego Szpiega… Byłem w niespecjalnie dobrym humorze i… Nawaliliśmy się z Demo jak pegeerowska stodoła. To wtedy się tak zakumplowaliśmy, wiesz?

– Sądziłem, że _tak_ się do siebie zbliżyliście dopiero ostatnio. – Asasyn uśmiechnął się złośliwie, siadając na drugim krześle.

– Ha. Ha. Ha. – Bostończyk skrzywił się, jednak widać było, że naprawdę musi się powstrzymać przed śmiechem: – Ciekawe słowa od kogoś, kto wpatruje się w tyłek Szpiega jak w ósmy cud świata.

Strzelec zamarł. Kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma na to odpowiedzieć, głównie dlatego, że nie był w stanie uwierzyć, iż ktokolwiek przejrzał jego subtelną grę. Nigdy nie śmiałby wątpić w spryt i spostrzegawczość ich pałkarza, jednak właśnie sobie uświadomił, że mocno owych cech nie docenił, co było dosyć poważnym błędem u takiego profesjonalisty jak on.

– Halo, ziemia do Snajpera. – Młodzieniec pochylił się ku niemu: – Żyjesz ty jeszcze?

– Tak. – Potrząsnął głową, żeby doprowadzić się do początku: – Po prostu… Od kiedy wiesz?

– Od teraz. – Scout wyszczerzył się podle, nawet nie starając się ukryć swojej szalonej satysfakcji: – Pierwsze podejrzenia zacząłem mieć już dawno temu, ale ostatecznie utwierdziłem się w nich dopiero dzisiaj, jak mu się przyglądałeś przy kawie, więc chciałem sprawdzić, czy się przyznasz.

– … Oj nie umrzesz ty śmiercią naturalną – fuknął, uśmiechając się mimowolnie.

– Nie w tej firmie. – Zwiadowca przeciągnął się rozkosznie i popatrzył przez okno.

Dokładnie w tej samej chwili dobiegł ich dziwny dźwięk, jakby gdzieś w oddali coś tąpnęło. Obaj poderwali się z miejsc i niemal wcisnęli twarze w szybę, by się rozeznać w sytuacji, jednak niewiele zobaczyli, nawet strzelec, który był obdarzony sokolim wzrokiem. Drugi huk, wraz z szybko następującymi po nim kolejnymi, utwierdził ich w przekonaniu, że coś niezwykle interesującego dzieje się w górach i prawdopodobnie zawiera w sobie pewnego postrzelonego, jednookiego najemnika.

– Demo chyba nieźle się bawi. – Uśmiechnął się biegacz, jednak raczej usiłował samego siebie uspokoić, niż rzeczywiście uważał te dźwięki za powód do radości.

* * *

Zaśmiał się szatańsko, gdy za swymi plecami usłyszał pierwszy wybuch. Jakimś cudem mimo wszystko udało mu się zapamiętać położenie podłożonych min i teraz manewrował między nimi. Powodzenie jego ułożonego naprędce planu opierało się na założeniu, że ktoś o rozmiarach tego monstrum nie był zdolny do podobnie wyszukanego slalomu i wcześniej czy później _musiał_ się wpakować na co najmniej jeden ładunek. To jednak ma szanse się udać. Może jego miecz nie zadał Wielkiej Stopie poważnych ran, ale udało mu się drania nieźle zmęczyć, teraz zaś bomby na pewno tę maszkarę uszkodzą. Być może nawet na tyle, że nie będzie musiał jej wykończyć i łaskawie sama zdechnie. Być może. To nadal była tylko szansa jedna na milion, ale to i tak lepsze, niż absolutny brak nadziei.

_Christmas eve will find me…_

Cholera, to trwa za długo. Zaraz zbocze mu się skończy i dotrze do przepaści, a ta potwora dalej jest w stanie deptać mu po piętach i dyszeć w kark. Niedobrze, niedobrze, niedobrze… Nie. Nie załamuj się. Jeszcze tylko parę metrów, tylko jeden atak i będzie po wszystkim. Jest w stanie zdobyć się na ten ostatni akt szaleńczej rozpaczy i dokończyć sprawę tak, jak powinien.

_Where the love light gleams._

W biegu nasunął na rękę Puklerz i odwrócił się napięcie, z całej siły zaciskając zęby. Wrzeszcząc niemiłosiernie, zaszarżował na oślep, starając się wszystkie siły, jakie jeszcze mu zostały, przelać w swe nogi, żeby powalić monstrum na ziemię. Wiedział, że jeśli ten atak się nie powiedzie, nie ma dla niego najmniejszej nadziei, ale przestał już zakładać, że może mu się nie udać. Porażka nie wchodziła w grę – za wiele miał do stracenia i zbyt wiele złego by po sobie pozostawił, gdyby nie wrócił do bazy.

_I'll be home for Christmas…_

Stwór wrzasnął rozdzierająco, gdy metalowa tarcza zderzyła się z jego brzuchem i padł na plecy, zwalając się na ostatnią z min. Eksplozja była tak silna, że cyklop również upadł w sypki, przeorany przez nich śnieg. Zorientował się, że podobnie jak i jego ofiara, on również zaczyna się wraz z miniaturową lawiną zsuwać ku krawędzi i szarpnął się, rozpaczliwie usiłując chwycić cokolwiek, jednak na próżno – dookoła była tylko sypka, staczająca się w przepaść biel. Desperacko wyszarpnął zza paska racę i wystrzelił ją, by służby RED wiedziały, skąd mają odebrać swoją przesyłkę, po czym odrzucił pistolet na bok, starając się walczyć o życie.

_And you'll be in my dreams._

Mocniej chwycił swój miecz i spróbował wbić go w ziemię, by się zatrzymać, jednak i to nie dało oczekiwanych rezultatów. Na tym etapie nic nie było w stanie powstrzymać jego wędrówki w dół zbocza. Czyli po tym wszystkim… Nie zdoła się uratować? Nie da rady _nic_ zrobić?! Kiedy już uwierzył, że naprawdę potrafi naprawiać popełnione błędy, zaśmiać się losowi w twarz i mimo wszelkich przeciwności wrócić tam, gdzie na niego czekają?

_I'll be home for Christmas…_

Krzyknął, gdy zaczął lecieć w przepaść. Sekundy mijały, a w jego głowie obijały się niezliczone, rozpaczliwe myśli. Strach i panika odebrały im wszelką jasność, jaka kiedykolwiek zdołała w nich zagościć i zredukowała je do paru słów powtarzanych bez końca, jakby mogły go one mimo wszystko ocalić.

_Scout. Baza. Dom. Przepraszam. Kocham. Wrócę._

Jednak nie powstrzymały one jego lotu.

Z głuchym tąpnięciem walnął o ziemię, krzycząc przeraźliwie z bólu. Ranny, poobijany i śmiertelnie zmęczony nie miał sił, by po raz kolejny wstać i ruszyć dalej. Wzrok zaczęła mu zasnuwać chłodna, dziwnie obca i jednocześnie znajoma ciemność, gdzie nie było już niczego, nawet strachu i bólu. Czyli… To już? Jednak… Jednak nie wróci?

_Till then you'll be in my dreams._

* * *

 

1W polskim tłumaczeniu „Pół żartem, pół serio”

2W polskim tłumaczeniu „I Bóg stworzył kobietę”

3Cześć

4Szpieg

5Tak

6Słucham cię

7Wybacz

8Nie

9Nie!

10Czy to jasne?

11Lekarz

12Mój, mój lekarz

13Jakiś ty piękny

*Jeńcom wojennym (w tym żołnierzom) numery tatuowano na piersi. Tatuaże więźniów, bez względu na powód skierowania do obozu, znajdowały się na wewnętrznej stronie prawego przedramienia, natomiast u dzieci umieszczano je na wewnętrznej stronie prawego uda (dotyczyło to zarówno tych, które trafiły do miejsca kaźni, jaki i tych, które już się w nim urodziły).

14Tak

15Ja też ciebie kocham

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring Crosby "I'll be home for Christmas" (Wersja Franka Sinatry również jest niczego sobie)  
> Można posłuchać tutaj > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dL71eMc1blw  
> A tekst przeczytać tutaj > http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bingcrosby/illbehomeforchristmas.html


	12. 12 Grudnia

_**Tylko zmysły mogę uleczyć duszę, tak samo jak tylko dusza może uleczyć zmysły.** _

* * *

 

Snajper zaklął siarczyście, patrząc na swoje spodnie od piżamy. Ostatni raz obudził się z mokrymi gaciami kiedy miał czternaście lat i, szczerze mówiąc, ani trochę nie tęsknił za tym stanem. Nie do końca pamiętał, co mu się śniło, jednak na pewno wiedział _kto_ – nikt inny, jak tylko Szpieg we wszelkich możliwych stopniach roznegliżowania, podniecenia i sponiewierania. Co nie było powodem do radości. Asasyn wiedział, że z tego jego krzywego zauroczenia na pewno będą same problemy, ale tak wcześnie? Jasna cholera… Tym razem _naprawdę_ się wpakował.

Starając się nie upaćkać bardziej, niż to konieczne, ostrożnie dotarł do łazienki, jednak mijając lustro nie był w stanie spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Wiedział, czyje odbicie tam ujrzy – beznadziejnie zakochanego, starego zbola, którego wcale nie miał o tej porze dnia oglądać. Żywił do siebie zbyt wiele szacunku, by nawet samemu sobie się pokazywać w takim stanie.

Niestety, wciąż nie udało mu się wymyślić, co ma z tym bałaganem zrobić. Co więcej, nie był też pewien, czy może i czy powinien w ogóle coś robić. W sumie nie miał zbyt wiele opcji, w grę wchodziło jedynie a) zostać w bazie i jakoś to przetrwać, lub b) wyjechać i spróbować zapomnieć. Kłopot polegał na tym, że ani nie chciał się stąd wynosić, ani też nie miał ochoty wymazywać agenta ze swej pamięci. Nie _jego_. Co, w gruncie rzeczy, było rozwiązaniem jego problemu, jednak jedynie teoretycznie – doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że zastosowanie tego w praktyce nie będzie takie proste. Ale nawet przyjacielskie przebywanie w towarzystwie asa wywiadu było warte wszelkich tortur, tak psychicznej jak i fizycznej natury.

Idąc na śniadanie, wpadł na niespiesznie sunącego korytarzem Scouta, który wyglądał zaskakująco apatycznie. Zwykle szczaw tryskał energią jak naćpany kofeiną królik w okresie godowym, jednak tego ranka bardziej przypominał strąconego z drzewa koalę. Prawdopodobnie rozwiązaniem zagadki były wczorajsze eksplozje, które nie zapowiadały niczego dobrego, ale strzelec wolał nie wyciągać zbyt pochopnych wniosków. Nie, żeby podobna ostrożność była w tym przypadku konieczna…

– Strasznie wcześnie wstałeś – stwierdził, przyglądając mu się z lekkim niepokojem.

– Źle spałem – odparł chłopak, drapiąc się po karku i ziewając przy tym tak szeroko, że nie trzeba było mieć wykształcenia medycznego, by być mu w stanie zbadać migdałki.

– Byłeś z tym u doktorka?

– Rany, to tylko jedna zarwana noc. – Zwiadowca przewrócił oczami, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy ktoś go traktował jak dziecko: – Pewnie za dużo zjadłem na kolację i tyle. Poza tym, jest jeszcze za wcześnie by mu gitarę zawracać.

– Ty chyba nie lubisz lekarzy. – Australijczyk uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, starając się zignorować fakt, że młody mu bezczelnie wciska kit.

– I z wzajemnością. – Biegacz odpowiedział mu podobną miną: – A ty? Nawet na urlopie odmrażasz sobie zadek?

– Kto bogatemu zabroni? – Wzruszył ramionami: – Poza tym, BLU _nigdy_ nie śpią.

– Przynajmniej jeden z was ma trochę oleju w głowie.

Tym razem obaj teatralnie przewrócili oczami, zanim popatrzyli na stojącego za nimi Żołnierza. Wojak, co zaskakujące, nie wyglądał na wrogo nastawionego i wydawał się być w nawet dobrą nastroju, dlatego też obaj mimo wszystko odetchnęli z ulgą i odrobinę opuścili gardę. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że na wszelki wypadek lepiej było być gotowym na rychłą zmianę tego stanu – ich towarzysz bywał naprawdę nieprzewidywalny, a przed śniadaniem stanowił istną maszynę zagłady.

– Cześć, Solly. – Scout brawurowo zaryzykował powitanie.

– Gdybyś miał trochę rozumu między uszami, szczawiu, już dawno zakradłbyś się na teren wroga i przeprowadził zwiad z prawdziwego zdarzenia. – Weteran palcem dźgnął młodzieńca w pierś.

– Ale wiesz, że to jest zabronione? – Chłopak odsunął się i nieco się skrzywił, poprawiając swoje nieśmiertelniki: – Za to można być wydalonym z RED.

– Zasady są po to, żeby je łamać!

– Tak, wiemy. – Tropiciel przeszedł między nimi, rozdzielając ich swoją wysoką sylwetką: – Ale to samo można powiedzieć o naszych kościach i jakoś wolelibyśmy nie sprawdzać tego w praktyce, zwłaszcza podczas urlopu.

– Po tobie, kangurze, nawet spodziewałbym się czegoś takiego, ale ten młody Amerykanin powinien uczyć się, co to patriotyzm i…

– Przestań nadawać od rana, do stu diabłów!

Zza uchylonych drzwi z zaskakującą prędkością wyleciał metalowy obiekt, który rąbnął w sam środek głowy Żołnierza tak mocno, że aż zadzwoniło. Solly nie przejął się tym w bodaj najmniejszym stopniu, jednak jego hełm zaczął się obracać dookoła własnej osi, co wywołało u biegacza atak nieskrępowanego rechotu. Snajper popatrzył z zainteresowaniem na narzędzie tajemniczego zamachowca i nawet się nie zdziwił, widząc leżący na ziemi klucz francuski.

– Ktoś wstał lewą nogą – skwitował beznamiętnie.

– Nie sądziłem, że dożyję tego dnia. – Zwiadowca podniósł instrument i parokrotnie obrócił go w dłoniach, starając się jakoś pohamować swój żyjący własnym życiem śmiech: – On zawsze zdaje się być w dobrym nastroju, nie?

– Nie tak się traktuje sprzęt specjalistyczny, szeregowy! – Wiarus wyrwał młodemu nieszczęsny klucz i ruszył w stronę zamykających się powoli drzwi: – Wyłaź stamtąd i wytłumacz się!

– Daj mu spokój. – Bostończyk złapał go za ramię, usiłując go odciągnąć od sypialni mechanika: – Jeszcze za wcześnie na wasze kłó…

Cios nadszedł znienacka. O ile asasyn potrafił to ocenić, u Żołnierza był to bardziej odruch bezwarunkowy niż świadomy atak wymierzony konkretnie w Scouta. Tym niemniej, twarda, kwadratowa pięść wraz z zamkniętą w niej metalową rękojeścią pomknęła z niezwykłą prędkością tylko po to, by zatrzymać się na dnie oczodołu niezwykle zaskoczonego biegacza. Młodzieniec, co było do przewidzenia, zatoczył się do tyłu i jak długi padł na ziemię, po drodze zaliczając potylicą ścianę. Strzelec wciągnął głośno powietrze, czując, że zaraz sytuacja się poważnie zagęści.

– Ja… Ja… – Solly najpierw popatrzył na leżącego zwiadowcę, a potem na swoją rękę, usiłując skojarzyć jakoś oba te fakty.

Zanim zdążył wydukać coś więcej, pałkarz z prędkością wystrzelonego pocisku poderwał się z podłogi i rzucił się na wojaka, wrzeszcząc z zaciekłością wściekłego psa. Australijczyk błyskawicznie chwycił go za kościste ramiona, starając się odciągnąć pałkarza od weterana, jednak jego wysiłki na niewiele się zdały – sytuację udało się opanować dopiero, gdy zaniepokojony dobiegającymi z korytarza dźwiękami Engie wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i przytrzymał wiarusa w miejscu.

– Co w was wstąpiło? – Wynalazca zmierzył nieodgadnionym wzrokiem (czy on nawet spał w tych goglach?) swoich rodaków: – Jeszcze nawet dziewiątej nie ma.

– To on zaczął! – Chłopak wskazał Żołnierza oskarżycielskim gestem.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, który z was wszczął tę burdę. – Mimo niemiłych słów, głos Inżyniera złagodniał: – Snipes, zabierz młodego do gabinetu i zjedzcie coś, ja się zajmę Doe.

– A… Ale…

– Bez dyskusji. – Teksańczyk, niezależnie od swego niespecjalnie efektownego wzrostu potrafił być naprawdę przerażający i robić wrażenie szalenie niebezpiecznego: – Idziemy, Jane.

Dopiero, gdy obaj panowie zniknęli w pokoju Engiego, asasyn odważył się puścić mocno naburmuszonego Bostończyka. Scout nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego kontynuowaniem działań wojennych, co nieco strzelca uspokoiło.

– Palant – mruknął młody, pocierając puchnące oko.

– Którego z nich masz na myśli?

– Obu – prychnął biegacz.

– Ważne, że nie wylądowaliście w Respawn Roomie. – Australijczyk położył mu dłoń na ramieniu: – Choć nie mam pojęcia, co mu Engie zrobi, więc jeszcze wszystko się może zdarzyć.

Scout zaśmiał się cicho i wreszcie wrócił mu dobry nastrój, co tropiciela ostatecznie utwierdziło w przekonaniu, że szczaw jakoś przetrwa i ten dzień. Ostatnie, co chciał oglądać, to pochmurny pałkarz plączący się po bazie na podobieństwo potępionej duszy. Zwiadowca, gdy był przygnębiony, stanowił niezwykle smutny widok, który nawet dawnemu mysliwemu i cynglowi do wynajęcia odrobinę łamał serce.

– Chodź, zjedzmy śniadanie zanim ta tyrada się skończy. – Poklepał Bostończyka po plecach: – Jakoś nie sądzę, by zbyt wczesne spotkanie z nimi dobrze nam zrobiło.

* * *

Inżynier skrzyżował ręce na piersi, patrząc krytycznie na siedzącego na krześle Żołnierza. Kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma z tym fantem zrobić – gwałtowne podejście oraz w pełni zasłużone krzyki na pewno nie poskutkują, z drugiej zaś, zdecydowanie należało wojaka ukarać za to, co zrobił. Wiedział, że to Jane wszczął bójkę (pałkarz mimo swej chaotycznej osobowości nie rzucał się na większych od siebie, jeśli nie był uzbrojony w sprzęt sportowy albo chociaż martwą rybę), jednak nie sądził, by ich amerykański patriota zaatakował dzieciaka umyślnie. Solly mimo wszystko nie miał w zwyczaju jako pierwszy podnosić ręki na swych towarzyszy, raczej prowokował innych (głównie mechanika), by to oni zaczęli, ale poza tym to raczej szczekał, niż gryzł.

– Co to było? – westchnął, opierając się lędźwiami o wysoką ramę łóżka. – Co się stało?

Wiarus milczał, co w gruncie rzeczy nie było niczym zaskakującym. Widać było, że jest mu źle z tym, co uczynił i naprawdę wstydził się uszkodzenia biegacza. Cóż, przynajmniej tyle.

– Jane, popatrz na mnie.

Weteran nie poruszył się, jedynie mocniej zaparł się na krześle, starannie kryjąc górną połowę twarzy pod swym firmowym nakryciem głowy, jakby odsłonięcie oczu mogło go zabić.

– Jane. – Engie podszedł do swego milczącego towarzysza i lekko się ku niemu pochylił: – Proszę.

Solly nie zareagował ani na słowa mechanika, ani na jego zbliżającą się do rantu hełmu dłoń. Wynalazca starał się opanować zrodzone z niepokoju drżenie, zdejmując wojskowy kask, jednak okazało się, że niepotrzebnie się obawiał – Doe bez cienia protestu pozwolił mu na obnażenie jego twarzy. Teksańczyk powoli odłożył „kapelusz” na swoje biurko, nie dorywając wzroku od oblicza Żołnierza.

– A teraz powiedz mi, co się stało – poprosił najłagodniej, jak tylko potrafił.

Żołnierz parokrotnie prychnął, sapnął, westchnął, a nawet cicho jęknął, jednak sensownego zdania z siebie nie wydusił. Geniusz doskonale wiedział, że zapewne jest mu ciężko samemu sobie wytłumaczyć, co właściwie zaszło i z jakiej przyczyny, a co dopiero komuś innemu, jednak kiedyś musiał chociaż spróbować dokonać tego heroicznego wyczynu. Engie był w stanie się dla niego wspiąć na wyżyny cierpliwości, co było konieczne, jeśli ma coś z tego wyjść, dlatego też stał w bezruchu, dając swemu zbolałemu gościowi tyle czasu, ile tylko potrzebował. Owa łagodność przyniosła owoce, bowiem po mniej-więcej kwadransie Solly wreszcie podniósł na niego wzrok.

– Nie chciałem – mruknął cicho (przynajmniej jak na siebie).

– Wiem – odparł spokojnie. Normalnie położyłby mu rękę na ramieniu, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że tym sposobem prędzej weterana zestresuj niż zrelaksuje: – Ale Scout nie. Musisz mu to powiedzieć i go przeprosić.

– … Ale…

– Posłuchaj mnie. – Lekko przykucnął, bo mu nogi zaczęły powoli drętwieć: – Wiem, że nie masz pojęcia, jak sprawę załatwić, ale tak naprawdę będzie najlepiej. Dla ciebie, dla niego i dla drużyny.

Może i był to cios poniżej pasa, ale mechanik zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że w dyskusji z weteranem tego typu argumenty są najlepsze i ucinają wszelką niepotrzebną polemikę. Dlatego też już bez niepokoju pozwolił wojakowi przetrawić tę myśl, oswoić z nią i ostatecznie uznać za najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Żołnierz wreszcie kiwnął powoli głową, po czym wbił w wynalazcę intensywne spojrzenie swoich jasnych, wypełnionych niemożliwym do ogarnięcia szaleństwem oczu. Engie poczuł, jak mu pod naporem tego przeszywającego wzroku na chwilę serce staje, jednak nie był w stanie się choćby minimalnie poruszyć i odsunąć, by im obu zapewnić nieco wolnej przestrzeni. Dlatego też w milczeniu patrzył, jak Solly powoli podniósł rękę do jego twarzy i ostrożnie dotknął niemalże przyrośniętych doń gogli, jakby zadawał w ten sposób nieme pytanie. Teksańczyk nawet nie drgnął, podobnie jak wcześniej wojak, pozwalając mu tym samym na przesunięcie nagrzanej gumy oraz odsłonięcie zwykle niewidocznych oczu. Lekko przymknął powieki, starając się ochronić wrażliwe źrenice przed nadmiarem światła, jednak nadal nie wykonał najmniejszego gestu, jakby bał się spłoszyć tropione tygodniami dzikie zwierzę. Wiarus przyglądał mu się w zadumie, uważnie studiując znajome, a jednak obce oblicze swego towarzysza. Mimo swej niezwykłej inteligencji Inżynier nijak nie potrafił zakwalifikować tego przeszywającego wzroku, który wręcz skanował każdy centymetr kwadratowy jego skóry, jeśli jednak miałby ryzykować nadanie mu jakiejkolwiek nazwy, zapewne użyłby słowa „zaintrygowanie”.

Po dłuższej chwili Jane skinął mu glową, po czym ostrożnie wstał z krzesła i wyszedł, nie odzywając się przy tym ani słowem. Mechanik czuł, że chyba powinien jakoś zareagować, jednak był w zbyt wielkim szoku, by się na to zdobyć. Już nie raz się przekonał, że nawet bez użycia głosu Żołnierz potrafił być niezwykle wręcz wymowny, jednak tym razem Doe naprawdę pobił samego siebie. Wynalazca miał wrażenie, że siedzi na podłodze całkiem nagi, pozbawiony zarówno fizycznych osłon w postaci piżamy i gogli, jak i psychicznych barier, które zdążył dookoła swego umysłu wznieść. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim doszedł do siebie, jednak nawet wtedy nie był pewien, czy jest w nastroju na czyjekolwiek towarzystwo.

* * *

– Ze vszystkich ludzi na śviecie, vłaśnie nas musieli vysłać po jemiołę – prychnął Medyk, nawet nie siląc się na ukrycie swego niezadowolenia. – To idiotyczne.

– Jestem najwyższy, więc mnie będzie najłatwiej sięgnąć. – Heavy z właściwą sobie obojętnością wzruszył podobnymi do masywów górskich ramionami: – A ty i tak byś za mną poszedł.

– Co nie znaczy, że uvażam to za sensovne. Te całe Śvięta zaczynają mi działać na nervy.

– Sądziłem, że już się pogodziłeś z myślą, iż w tym roku jednak organizujemy Gwiazdkę. – Olbrzym posłał mu spod papachy podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

– Może, ale nie mam oboviązku z tej okazji tryskać radością. – Doktor przewrócił oczami i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, chowając zmarznięte mimo rękawic dłonie pod pachami: – Cały ten rozmach mnie po prostu dobija. Pyro zvyczajnie nie zna umiaru!

– Marudzisz tylko po to, żeby marudzić. – Rosjanin wydawał się być niespecjalnie poruszony wzburzeniem swego towarzysza: – Tak naprawdę jesteś zadowolony.

– Ty mnie v ogóle słuchasz? – Lekarz popatrzył na niego nieprzyjaźnie: – Przecież vłaśnie poviedziałem, że nie jestem!

– Pieścisz się. – Kolos machnął ręką: – Po prostu nie umiesz się przyznać do tego, że zmieniłeś zdanie. Za jakiś czas się otrzaskasz z tą myślą i będziesz zachwycony.

– Sądzę, że vątpię. – Głębiej nasunął czapkę na oczy i z trudem okraczył lekko oblodzoną kłodę: – Nigdy nie przyznam, że… **Heilige Scheiße!** 1

Po pokonaniu pnia stracił równowagę i potknął się o coś ukrytego pod śniegiem, po czym runął twarzą prosto w zaspę. Heavy natychmiast podniósł go na nogi i otrzepał z białego puchu jakby chirurg był pięcioletnim dzieckiem, starając się przy tym swój złośliwy uśmieszek ukryć pod zatroskaną miną. Eskulap ostentacyjnie fuknął ze złością parę razy i kopnął przeklętą przeszkodę.

– Szlag by to – sarknął. – Cholerny las! Vszędzie się jakiś chłam ponieviera!

– Tak, przyroda jest właśnie po to, być miał się o co potykać. – Rosjanin przewrócił oczami: – To tylko… _ **Чёрт!**_ 2

Medyk w pełnym zgrozy milczeniu pokiwał powoli głową. Żaden korzeń na świecie nie miał prawa wyglądać jak zaciskająca swe sine palce na rękojeści miecza ręka Demomana.

* * *

Scout nie za bardzo zwracał uwagę na to, co się dookoła dzieje. Nawet poranne zajście z Sollym dość szybko wywietrzało mu z głowy, podobnie jak zamieszanie przy stole oraz spór o to, kto pójdzie po jemiołę – nic nie było w stanie na dłużej przykuć jego uwagi i jedyne, o czym był w stanie myśleć, to wczorajsze echo licznych eksplozji. Był tak rozbity, że kompletnie nie potrafił się zainteresować nawet najbardziej rozrywkowym zajęciem. Brak Tavisha był dlań tak bolesnym zjawiskiem, że powoli zaczął być obojętnym na wszystko inne. Może i było to słabe, niemęskie, pedziowate i w ogóle, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że _cholernie_ za nim tęsknił. Chciał wiedzieć, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, czy już wraca, chciał móc się do niego przytulić i z nim porozmawiać, żartować, kochać się. Powoli zaczynał żałować złożonej mu obietnicy, jednak teraz nie miał z kim renegocjować warunków zawartej umowy, co jeszcze bardziej pogarszało jego już i tak fatalny nastrój.

W wyniku powyższych okoliczności cały dzisiejszy ranek wraz z następującym po nim przedpołudniem spędził leżąc na kanapie oraz wpatrując się beznamiętnym wzrokiem w sufit. Nawet nie zamierzał udawać, że jest w dobrym humorze – nie miał ani siły, ani ochoty na takie zagrywki. Jeśli ktoś będzie miał z tym problem, to już jego sprawa, on nie zamierza udawać radosnego żuczka tylko po to, by poprawić komuś samopoczucie. W ciągu ostatnich trzech dni stale stosował ten manewr i nie potrafił zdobyć się na więcej. Być może właśnie dlatego nawet nie zareagował, gdy fascynujący układ rdzawych plam otaczających biegnące pod tynkiem rury został mu przesłonięty przez charakterystyczną, lekko przygarbioną sylwetkę.

– Szeregowy.

Zwiadowca w odpowiedzi jedynie uniósł jedną brew, czekając na ciąg dalszy. Nie podejrzewał, by po porannej scysji wojak miał mu cokolwiek ciekawego do powiedzenia, jednak też za bardzo nie miał ochoty wstawać z kanapy tylko po to, by unikać niechcianego towarzystwa.

– Moje dzisiejsze zachowanie było niegodne Żołnierza. – Solly nawet na jotę nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy i tonu głosu: – Mam nadzieję, że puścisz w niepamięć tę chwilę niesubordynacji.

Biegacz mało nie zleciał z wrażenia na podłogę. Czego jak czego, ale TEGO to się nie spodziewał. Doe był zdolny do naprawdę wariackich rzeczy i brawurowych, wręcz szaleńczych zagrywek, jednak jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, by kogokolwiek przeprosił, nawet w tak zawoalowany sposób. Kompletnie nie wiedział, jak ma odpowiedzieć na coś podobnego, jednak na szczęście jeszcze we wczesnej młodości posiadł cenną umiejętność działania bez uprzedniego podejmowania przemyślanych decyzji. Owszem, zwykle pakował się przez nią w jeszcze większe kłopoty niż te, z których próbował się wykaraskać, jednak czasem miał fart i mówił akurat to, co należało powiedzieć.

– Nie ma sprawy.

Najwyraźniej taka reakcja satysfakcjonowała weterana, bowiem mężczyzna skinął mu głową, trzasnął obcasami i wymaszerował ze świetlicy, nie odzywając się więcej ani słowem. Młodzieniec odprowadził go dosyć mocno zdziwionym wzrokiem, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie w stronę kuchni, z której wychodził nie mniej zdumiony Szpieg.

– Ty też to widziałeś, prawda?

– _T_ _r_ _ès bizarre_ 3… – Agent przez chwilę wpatrywał się w drzwi z zadumanym wyrazem twarzy: – _Je lève mon chapeau_ 4…

– Nie mam pojęcia, co mówisz, ale przynajmniej mam pewność, że ty też to słyszałeś. – Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą: – Bo bałem się, że zaczynam rozum tracić.

– Nie, to ci na razie nie grozi – odparł as wywiadu, stawiając na stole dwa kubki z kawą. – Ale, jeśli cię to w jakiś sposób pocieszy, ja też jestem w szoku.

Dokładnie w tej samej chwili do świetlicy wszedł Snajper, strząsając z ramion lekko rozpuszczony śnieg. Na widok Francuza i swego ulubionego napoju uśmiechnął się ciepło – naprawdę sądził, że ktoś jest w stanie tego nie zauważyć? – jednak zaraz potem zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na najmłodszego członka drużyny.

– Szoruj pod gabinet. Medyk z Heavym niosą cyklopa.

_Tavish._

Scout natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi i, rzuciwszy pospiesznie „dzięki”, pognał korytarzem, usiłując się nie zabić na wyślizganym lastryko. Demo wrócił. Wrócił, był tutaj, zaraz go zobaczy. Ogromna radość targała całym jego jestestwem, jednak też towarzyszył jej o wiele mniej pożądany niepokój. Musiało stać się coś złego się stało, skoro nie zmierza ku bazie o własnych siłach i musi być niesiony przez swych towarzyszy. Żyje? Jest ranny? A może chory? Ile wątpliwości, tyle powodów do paniki, jaka niemalże odbierała mu oddech.

Pod gabinetem znalazł się jeszcze przed przybyciem doktora i olbrzyma, którzy pojawili się w korytarzu dopiero po kilku minutach. Lekarz szedł przodem, z niezadowoleniem mrucząc pod nosem po niemiecku i stukając obcasami wojskowych butów, za nim zaś kroczył Rosjanin, niosąc na rękach kłąb złożony z ciepłego płaszcza i nieruchomego ciała. Zwiadowca zamarł, rozpoznając dziwnie blade, sztywne ręce, które jeszcze parę dni temu tak serdecznie ściskał, wpijając w nie własne palce.

– Tav…

– Tak, tak, odsuń się. – Chirurg stanowczym gestem odsunął biegacza od drzwi i obcesowo wręczył mu Wyszczerbiec: – Dramatyczne sceny będziesz mógł odstaviać, jak już z nim skończę.

– _**Врач!**_

– Dobrze, dobrze. – Eskulap przewrócił oczami i wreszcie zaszczycił chłopaka spojrzeniem: – Zaczekaj tutaj, to nie potrva długo. Skoro już zignorovaliśmy regulamin jakieś sto razy, podam mu vszystko, co mam.

Pałkarz bezwładnie opadł na stojące pod obdrapaną ścianą krzesło, wpatrując się tępo w zatrzaśnięte z hukiem drzwi do gabinetu. Dopiero teraz nie wiedział, co właściwie powinien ze sobą zrobić i nawet myślenie przekraczało jego możliwości. Naturalnie zwykle nie przeszkadzało mu to w robieniu czegoś głupiego, tym razem jednak uniknął podobnego losu, bowiem jego ciało również podjęło decyzję o tymczasowym, częściowym zakończeniu działalności. Dlatego też siedział całkiem nieruchomo, czekając na diagnozę wyrok, nie ważąc się nawet bębnić palcami czy tupać nogami. Nic. Zero. Nul.

– Jeszcze tutaj siedzisz? – Medyk popatrzył na niego z niekłamanym zdumieniem, stanąwszy w drzwiach ambulatorium: – Nie sądziłem, że vytrzymasz.

– Co z nim? – Bostończyk odruchowo poderwał się z miejsca.

– … Napravdę jesteście sobie przeznaczeni, jeśli patrzeć na to, jak się zachovujecie w poczekalni. – Doktor uśmiechnął się ni to złośliwie, ni to ciepło: – Jest jeszcze trochę poobijany i vyziębiony, ale przed vieczorem dojdzie do siebie. I tak, możesz do niego vejść, tylko mi tam nie rozrabiaj.

Scout nawet nie czekał, aż lekarz do końca zdyzlokuje się z przejścia i zwinnie prześlizgnął się między gospodarzem a futryną, doskonale wiedząc, gdzie się znajduje łóżko dla pacjentów (w końcu parę dni temu sam wylądował na nim w podobnie dramatycznych okolicznościach). Wystarczyło mu zaledwie jedno spojrzenie na znajomą sylwetkę, by świat nagle stał się o wiele bardziej przyjaznym miejscem, a łagodny wyraz ukochanej twarzy wręcz dodał chłopakowi skrzydeł. Miał w nosie to, że Medyk i Heavy na niego patrzą – właśnie odzyskał Tavisha i nie było na tym świecie siły, jaka byłaby zdolna zmusić go do przejmowania się cudzym zdaniem. Bez chwili zwłoki przywarł do powoli unoszącej się i opadającej piersi, w której słychać było serce bijące w takim samym rytmie, jak i jego własne.

* * *

_Leki sprawiły, że przestał się śmiać._   
_Powoli się uspokajał, z każdym dniem coraz głębiej zapadając się w ponure milczenie, jakim odgrodził się od całego świata. Musiał istnieć, choć nie powinien. Musiał codziennie wstawać, ubierać się, pracować w pralni albo przywięziennej szwalni, jeść i kłaść się spać, choć przecież nie był żywym człowiekiem. Nie zauważał upływu czasu; dni, tygodnie i miesiące zlewały się w jedno, kompletnie pozbawione wyrazu pasmo obojętnych mu scen, jakich nawet nie starał się zapamiętać. Po prostu był, tam gdzie mu kazali, wypełniał polecenia i nic ponadto. W końcu, cóż innego mu postało?_   
_Dlatego też nie stać go było na zdziwienie, gdy pewnego ranka w jego celi pojawił się strażnik. Po prostu przyglądał mu się, nie siląc się na przesadne zainteresowanie obecnością klawisza – bez względu na to, co ją wywołało, niewiele mógł zrobić, czyż nie?_   
_– Zbieraj swoje rzeczy. – Padło krótkie polecenie._   
_Rozejrzał się po celi, oceniając beznamiętnie swój mizerny dobytek złożony z marnej jakości wydania „Pierścienia Nibelungów” oraz taniego, plastikowego grzebienia, po czym oba te przedmioty wsunął po pachę, czując na karku wyczekujące spojrzenie strażnika. Nawet nie był ciekaw, co się dzieje – pewnie ktoś inny byłby zaniepokojony niespodziewaną sytuacją, jednak on już dawno stracił zdolność odczuwania strachu. Było mu idealnie wszystko jedno. Dlatego też bez słowa poszedł za swym umundurowanym przewodnikiem, starając się nadążyć za jego sprężystym krokiem i nawet się nie zastanawiał, dokąd jest prowadzony._   
_Po raz pierwszy się odrobinę zdziwił, gdy został wepchnięty do łaźni. Zwykle musiał brać prysznic z pozostałymi więźniami, starając się przy tym nie upuścić mydła, ale tym razem był całkiem sam. Jednak nawet owa refleksja nie zagościła w nim na zbyt długo i szybko wrócił do mechanicznego wykonywania kolejnych czynności. Gdy wreszcie był już czysty i suchy, nie dano mu z powrotem więziennego uniformu, tylko normalne, cywilne ubranie, nomen omen produkt miejscowej szwalni. Nie potrafiąc złożyć słów w pytanie, popatrzył zdziwionym wzrokiem na strażnika, jednak ten jedynie go ponaglił, by się szybciej ubrał._   
_Następnie zabrano go do mieszczącego się przy głównym hallu biura, gdzie kazano mu podpisać parę dokumentów, których nawet nie chciało mu się czytać. Wciąż nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, jednak też nie był w stanie się zatrzymać i kogokolwiek prosić o wyjaśnienia. Koniec końców, gdy zaprowadzono go do wyjścia i otworzono przed nim drzwi, stanął jak wryty, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić._   
_– Idź – mruknął zniecierpliwiony klawisz. – Jesteś wolny._

Medyk zaklął cicho, usiłując sięgnąć pod szafkę, by wydobyć stamtąd parę drobiazgów. Zdecydowanie wymiary jego ręki nie były wystarczające, by mógł dosięgnąć wszystkich rozsypanych poprzedniego wieczora szpargałów, ale był naprawdę zdeterminowany, by je odzyskać. Zaciskając zęby namacał wreszcie podłużny, plastikowy obiekt i wyjął go, uśmiechając się tryumfalnie. Całkowicie odruchowo przejechał kciukiem po zębach mocno wyszczerbionego, byle jakiego grzebienia, po czym odłożył go z powrotem do pudełka.

Całe popołudnie spędził sprzątając reminiscencje wczorajszego bardzo interesującego wieczora – o ile w samej chwili uniesienia bałagan mu nie przeszkadzał ani trochę, o tyle teraz odczuwał kategoryczną potrzebę natychmiastowego doprowadzenia swojego biura do należytego porządku. Poza tym, większość porozrzucanych po pokoju drobiazgów była swego rodzaju pamiątkami, których w żadnym wypadku nie chciał utracić.

Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął je gromadzić. W gruncie rzeczy ktoś, kto nie jest przywiązany do swojego życia i dość obojętnie podchodzi do otaczającej go rzeczywistości, nie powinien przykładać wagi do wspomnień oraz innych tego typu sentymentalnych pojęć. Tym niemniej, po jakimś czasie funkcjonowania jako wolny obywatel ku swemu niebotycznemu zdumieniu odkrył, iż jest posiadaczem pewnego zbioru drobnych przedmiotów, których tak naprawdę nie używa i nie potrzebuje. W pierwszej chwili, kierując się zdrowym rozsądkiem, chciał je wyrzucić, jednak nie potrafił. Stał nad koszem na śmieci ładnych parę minut, usiłując się zmusić do pozbycia się tych bezużytecznych, bezwartościowych rupieci, ale… Nie był do tego zdolny. Może i w gruncie rzeczy były to zwykłe śmieci, tym niemniej, należały do _niego_. Stracił wszystko. Rodzinę, dom, godność, ojczyznę, życie i jedyne, co miał, to te parę drobiazgów wyznaczających centrum jego małego świata, w którym mógł spokojnie istnieć. Dawały mu poczucie pewnej stałości, bezpieczeństwa oraz komfortu, bez których pewnie by ostatecznie oszalał.

Z pewnym zdumieniem popatrzył na stojący przy nim karton, czując, że spływa na niego wyczekiwane już od jakiegoś czasu olśnienie. _Tym_ właśnie było pudełko Scouta. Materialną skarbnicą pamięci, ulotnymi wspomnieniami zapisanymi w przedmiotach. Opoką, bezpieczeństwem, domem. Doktor ze smutkiem zerknął w stronę drzwi prowadzących do gabinetu zabiegowego, gdzie leżał Demoman, a przy nim czuwał wierny zwiadowca. Co ten chłopiec stracił, że tak rozpaczliwie usiłuje na nowo zbudować sobie świat? Nie podobało mu się to pytanie ani trochę, wiedział bowiem, że odpowiedź na pewno nie należy do tych, które chce się usłyszeć, zwłaszcza w przypadku kogoś, kogo się wciąż uważało za dziecko, choć metryka temu przeczyła.

– Co robisz? – Usłyszał za sobą głos kolosa.

– No chyba vidać, że sprzątam. – Zmarszczył nos i poprawił opadający mu na czoło kosmyk włosów: – Kiedyś trzeba to zrobić.

– Chyba powinienem ci pomóc. – Olbrzym klęknął przy nim i zainteresowaniem zajrzał do pudełka: – W sumie to też moja wina.

Lekarz uśmiechnął się lekko – wciąż czuł się nieco oszołomiony po wczorajszym – i przysunął się, by cmoknąć Rosjanina w policzek. Niby mały gest, a cieszy. W gruncie rzeczy nie mógł powiedzieć, że cokolwiek odzyskał. To, co już utracił, przepadło na zawsze, z którą to myślą dawno się pogodził. Osoba, którą był przed wojną, umarła, zabierając ze sobą do grobu wszystko to, co wiązało się beztroską i młodością. Po drodze, starając się jakoś przebrnąć przez morze krzyków, których nie miał sił z siebie wyrzucić, również utracił wiele rzeczy z nadzieją i wiarą na czele, ale, jak się okazało, nie na zawsze. Teraz stopniowo je odzyskiwał, jednak nie dlatego, że powstały w nim na nowo – otrzymywał odrobinę z nich w każdym słowie, spojrzeniu, pocałunku i dotyku swego ukochanego. To dzięki niemu zaczynał nie tylko istnieć, ale też wreszcie żyć, przypominać sobie, jak to jest oddychać, widzieć, słyszeć i mieć bijące serce. Zawdzięczał Heavy'emu tak wiele, że nie był w stanie wyrazić tego słowami. Nigdy, przenigdy nie zdoła uświadomić temu cudownemu człowiekowi, jak wiele mu zawdzięcza.

– **Ich liebe dich. –** Pogładził zarośnięty policzek, opierając się o pierś Słowianina.

– Ostatnio często to powtarzasz. – Gigant przygarnął go do siebie, wpatrując mu się w oczy intensywnym wzrokiem.

– Mam povód – wyznał, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. – Vreszcie mam povód.

Na reakcję nie musiał długo czekać. Niemalże natychmiast znalazł się na podłodze, nakryty masywnym ciałem, całowany i pieszczony z porażającą zapalczywością. Zaśmiał się cicho, czując wędrujące po jego szyi wargi i ciesząc się afektem, jakim był darzony. Po chwili jednak zaczął łagodnie acz stanowczo hamować zapędy swego mężczyzny, aż do momentu, w którym leżeli spokojnie na dywanie, nawzajem się przy tym obejmując. Wiedział, że to nieodpowiednie miejsce i czas na takie rzeczy, jednak odrobina czułości na pewno nikomu nie zaszkodzi.

– Vymyśliłem vreszcie prezent dla Scouta – pochwalił się.

– Hm. – Specjalista od ciężkiej broni pogładził go po karku: – Powiesz mi?

– Nie. To ma być niespodzianka.

– Czy ty się przypadkiem na mnie nie mścisz? – Kolos uśmiechnął się zadziornie: – Bo wiesz, że jeśli mnie zmusisz, pokonam cię twoją własną bronią?

– Zacznę się martvić, jeśli przekujesz słova v czyn. – Wzruszył ramionami, podejrzewając, że w ten sposób właśnie rzucił metaforyczną rękawicę: – Ale na razie… Chciałbym ci coś pokazać.

– Hm? – Zainteresował się olbrzym, z trudem kryjąc niepokój.

Chirurg bez słowa usiadł i zaczął grzebać w swoim pudełku, przeklinając brak porządku w pozbieranych z ziemi fotografiach, tym niemniej, wreszcie udało mu się odnaleźć tę właściwą. Starał się powstrzymać drżenie rąk, ale bez skutku – nawet po tylu latach patrzenie na świadectwa tamtych okrutnych czasów budziło w nim dziwny lęk, jakby to wszystko miało się zaraz powtórzyć. Pewnie rok temu nie reagowałby tak emocjonalnie, jednak teraz było inaczej. Gdy się wreszcie zaznało szczęścia, dotkliwiej odczuwało się wszelkie cierpienie.

– Nie pozvolili mi zachovać nic innego, ale lekarz, który przybył z żołnierzami miał aparat i… Każdemu z nas… Znaczy tym, co przeżyli… – Słowa nagle okazały się strasznie puste i obce.

– _**Врач? –**_ Heavy również usiadł i objął go ramieniem.

Medyk bez słowa podał mu zdjęcie, starając się uspokoić, ale było to niestety niezwykle trudne. Nie potrafił, po prostu nie był w stanie powstrzymać szalejących w nim uczuć, widząc przedstawiony na fotografii żywy, obleczony cienką skórą szkielet z ogoloną na łyso głową, ubrany w pasiasty, o wiele za duży strój z nadrukowanym na piersi numerem i przyszytym obok trójkątem z jaśniejszego materiału. Czarno-białe zdjęcie nie oddawało jego prawdziwego koloru*, będącego znakiem rodzaju przestępstwa, jakiego się dopuścił wobec swego narodu. Ktoś, kto składał się wyłącznie ze ścięgien, kości i bólu, który się wręcz wylewał z ciemnych, nieruchomych oczu, nie powinien był jeszcze w stanie oddychać. A jednak to czynił. Jakimś cudem przetrwał to piekło…

– To ty – gigant stwierdził ponuro.

Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, więc jedynie kiwnął głową. Wiedział, że w chwili, w której otworzy usta, niewątpliwie zacznie płakać, a tego nie chciał. Miał nadzieję w miarę sensownym stanie dotrwać do końca tej rozmowy i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zbyt gwałtowny wybuch emocji. Cóż, najwyraźniej był w tym osamotniony, bowiem Rosjanin otoczył go ramionami i przygarnął do swej piersi, głaszcząc swojego doktora ciepłymi palcami po karku i lędźwiach. Lekarz już odruchowo oparł czoło o jego obojczyk, wdychając uspokajający zapach czystego ubrania i ukrytej pod nimi rozgrzanej skóry. Mimo wszystko poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, gdy mógł się ukryć w zarezerwowanych dla niego objęciach. Może nie na tyle, by przestać balansować na granicy szlochu, ale przynajmniej przestał się trząść jak osika.

– Za co? – spytał olbrzym łagodnie.

– Za _to_. – Przysunął się bliżej niego, dokładniej przyciskając do siebie ich ciała.

Heavy odrobinę odsunął go od siebie, patrząc na niego niezwykle intensywnym wzrokiem. Przez jego twarz przewinęły się liczne emocje, od zgrozy i gniewu począwszy, poprzez zdumienie, aż po głęboki podziw i miłość. Po dłuższej chwili takiego zawieszenia nagle, zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia przywarł wargami do drżących ust chirurga, z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej pogłębiając pocałunek. Lekarz gwałtownie chwycił go za kołnierz, starając się nie stracić równowagi, jednak ostatecznie znów wylądowali na podłodze, z trudem powstrzymują się przed zerwaniem z siebie ubrań.

– To się nie powtórzy – zapewnił kolos między pocałunkami. – Już nikt cię nigdy nie skrzywdzi. _**Никогда**_ 5.

Doktor jęknął cicho, starając się nie zaalarmować przebywających w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu towarzyszy. Ostatnie, na co miał ochotę, to być nakrytym _in flagranti_ przez subtelnego niczym nosorożec chłopaka oraz niespecjalnie dyskretnego cyklopa, dlatego przygryzł dolną wargę, starając się powstrzymać przed wydawaniem głośniejszych dźwięków. Po pewnym czasie doszedł do wniosku, że po prostu nie da rady być cicho i mocniej zacisnął palce na przedramieniu swojego kochanka.

– Sypialnia – wymamrotał, z trudem łapiąc oddech. – **Jetzt** 6.

Na szczęście tym razem Słowianin był w stanie ich obu przemieścić, za co doktor był mu wręcz niewymownie wdzięczny.

* * *

Ostatnie, co Demoman spodziewał się ujrzeć, to sufit. Po jego ostatnich przygodach akurat ten element był sporym zaskoczeniem, głównie dlatego, że z ostatnich paru dni zapamiętał głównie przyrodę. Jak się w to wszystko wplątała architektura? Oto zagadka stulecia. Nie, żeby marudził – sufity, jako takie, były dobre. Chroniły przed deszczem i śniegiem, stanowiły idealne miejsce do montażu żyrandoli oraz można się było w nie bezkarnie wpatrywać, tak jak on to teraz czynił. Tak, sufit był w porządku.

Inne zagadnienia były bardziej… Oczywiste. Ból. Głód. Zimno. Tak, ich się zdecydowanie spodziewał, w tym miejscu zero zaskoczenia. Może natężenie tych zjawisk nie było takie, jak oczekiwał, bowiem stanowiły zaledwie dyskomfort, zamiast zmuszać go do zwijania się w kłębek i żałosnego zawodzenia niczym pobite zwierzę. Jednak ponownie – nie zamierzał marudzić.

– Kiedy powiedziałeś, że wrócisz… – Usłyszał obok siebie cudownie znajomy głos: – … Sądziłem, że zrobisz to na _własnych_ nogach.

Szkot uśmiechnął się i obrócił głowę, by popatrzeć na swego rozmówcę. Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego, w charakterystyczny sposób wydymając usta, zupełnie jak dziecko, które udaje, że jest obrażone, jednak w jego oczach widać było dziką radość, co było do przewidzenia. Scout nie utrzymał długo tej fasady i w końcu wybuchnął serdecznym śmiechem, wtulając mu policzek w bark. Cyklop skrzywił się odrobinę, gdy obite miejsce zaprotestowało przeciwko podobnemu traktowaniu, jednak udało mu się powstrzymać rodzący się w gardle jęk. Jedną ręką objął biegacza i zaczął głaskać go po głowie oraz zabawnie sterczących uszach.

– A ty żeś nie powinien juże być ło tej porze w łóżku? – zagadnął złośliwie. – Dobranocka była minęła.

– Debil.

– Ale za to twój debil – odparł, z czułością całując ciepłe ciemię.

– No takie już moje szczęście. – Pałkarz podniósł głowę i wyszczerzył swoje nierówne zęby: – Co ci tak długo zajęło? Znowu nie byłeś w stanie góry znaleźć?

– Żem musiał tam posiedzieć i poczekać aże za mną zatęsknisz. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Młody fuknął z urazą i delikatnie palnął go w ramię, jednak jego spojrzenie nie było w stu procentach radosne. Grenadier nie łudził się, że cierpliwe siedzenie na dupie, martwienie się i tęsknota uszczęśliwią Bostończyka, jednak z dwojga złego wolał być zmuszonym do podnoszenia go na duchu niż do składania jego ciała do grobu.

– Hej, jużem jest. – Pogładził go po policzku i przygarnął go do siebie, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z jego oczu: – I nigdzie się ni wybieram.

Scout mruknął coś pod nosem, jakby miało mu to pomóc w zachowaniu twarzy, jednak chwilę potem wdrapał się na górala i przytulił się do niego, wzdychając przy tym z zadowoleniem. Demoman uśmiechnął się do siebie i zaczął gładzić jego smukłe plecy, delikatnie ugniatając palcami wszystkie napięte mięśnie. Zwiadowca ostrożnie niczym zapadający w drzemkę kot poruszył się pod jego dotykiem i obrócił głowę, sięgając wargami do zarośniętej żuchwy leżącego pod nim mężczyzny. Szkot prychnął cicho i chwycił go za ramiona, przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. W pierwszej chwili spotkanie ich ust było nieśmiałe, jakby jeszcze nie do końca się przyzwyczaili, że wolno im to robić, jednak dość szybko zaczęli napierać na siebie z całej siły, aż biegacz wreszcie skapitulował i rozchylił wargi, pozwalając cyklopowi pogłębić pocałunek. Chłopak zadrżał, wydał z siebie niski, pełen aprobaty jęk i ostrożnie poruszył miednicą, ocierając się o udo jednookiego najemnika, jakie gdzieś po drodze wślizgnęło się między jego nogi.

– Tav… – mruknął, przerywając pocałunek i wtulił twarz w zgięcie szyi cyklopa, wykonując biodrami drżące, chaotyczne pchnięcia.

– Czyś ni spomniał czasem, że ni kcysz tego robić _tutaj_?

– No tak… – Młody jeszcze mocniej wcisnął mu nos w obojczyk, jednak czerwone jak jego podkoszulek uszy były pewną sugestią, co do wyrazu jego twarzy: – Ale… Tavish…

– Wim. – Przełknął ślinę, wbijając wzrok w sufit: – Jak tylko stund wyjdziem…

Przerwało im trzaskanie drzwiami dobiegające z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, którego następstwem było pojawienie się doktora w gabinecie. Medyk z roztargnieniem zapinał fartuch, dlatego też jego uwadze uszedł fakt, iż zwiadowca niezwykle pospiesznie nawet jak na siebie stoczył się z łóżka i usiadł na krześle, nonszalancko zakładając nogę na nogę. Grenadier również się przyłożył i poprawił stłamszony koc, po czym grzecznie położył na nim rączki, dzięki czemu, gdy lekarz wreszcie podniósł na nich wzrok, nie ujrzał niczego podejrzanego, jedynie swego pacjenta oraz towarzyszącego mu przyjaciela.

– Vidzę, że już się obudziłeś. – Chirurg poprawił kołnierz, zakrywając czerwony ślad na swojej szyi, którego widok sprawił, że Scout i Demo wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia: – Cudovnie. Zrobię ci jeszcze jeden zastrzyk i będziesz jak novy.

– Kunicznie musisz mie szprycować? – Szkot odruchowo podkurczył nogi: – Ni możesz… No ni wiem… Użyć tego swojego magicznego działka, czy cuś?

– Mógłbym, ale naładovanie akumulatorów zajmie zbyt viele czasu, a nie ma sensu, żebyś mi się tu bez celu ponievierał.

Cyklop z wahaniem popatrzył na chłopaka. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty być dziabniętym igłą w dupsko, ale też faktycznie, jeszcze mniejszą ochotę miał na siedzenie tutaj do usranej śmierci. Od trzech dni myślał niemalże wyłącznie o jednym i zdecydowanie nie zamierzał marnować ani minuty więcej. W końcu wydał z siebie pełen kapitulacji jęk, oznaczający wyrażenie zgody na zabieg.

– Doskonale. – Eskulap podszedł do jednej z licznych szafek i zaczął w niej grzebać: – Scout, zmykaj. Jak skończymy z zastrzykiem, muszę povażnie porozmaviać z moim pacjentem. BEZ tvojego udziału.

– Dobra, dobra. – Biegacz przewrócił oczami i wstał z krzesła: – Nie jestem aż _tak_ tępy.

Grenadier poczuł się trochę niepewnie, gdy jedyny sojusznik porzucił go na pastwę wroga, a jego miejsce zajął milczący gargulec w postaci Heavy'ego. Fakt, że olbrzym zdawał się być wręcz niebotycznie zainteresowany gazetą, nie zaś pacyfikowaniem pacjenta, stanowił zaledwie niewielkie pocieszenie. Chirurg wreszcie skończył przygotowywanie sprzętu i odwrócił się w stronę swojej ofiary, trzymając w rękach gigantyczną strzykawkę.

– Chopie, co to kuźwa jest?! – Bombardier podciągnął koc pod brodę, zupełnie jakby mogło to w czymkolwiek pomóc.

– To jest **Spritze** 7. – Medyk popukał w instrument i lekko nacisnął tłok, by po igle spłynęła kropla jadowicie zielonego płynu: – Jestem pevien, że już co najmniej jedną v życiu vidziałeś.

– Ale nie taką wilgą! Dzie ty mie kcesz to wbić?!

– To zależy od tego, jak vielkimi zasobami zdrovego rozsądku się vykażesz podczas rozmovy ze mną. – Doktor bardzo powoli przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, pozwalając, by echo jego kroków odbijało się złowieszczo od wykładanych kafelkami ścian.

– Ym… A ło czym chcysz godoć? – Ukradkiem zerknął na kolosa, który nadal się nie poruszył.

– O tobie i naszym małym zviadovcy. – Chirurg powoli usiadł na krześle obok jego łóżka, wciąż bawiąc się trzymaną w reku strzykawką i uśmiechając jak najstarszy syn samego Szatana.

– Ym… Ni godoj, że cuś ci to robi. – Popatrzył znacząco najpierw na swego rozmówcę, a potem na pozornie niezainteresowanego rozmową Rosjanina.

– Nie tvierdzę, że mam coś przecivko. V gruncie rzeczy, to vasza pryvatna sprava. – Lekarz wzruszył ramionami i poprawił okulary: – To, co rzeczywiście mnie interesuje, to potencjalne konsekvencje tego, co zamierzacie robić w czasie volnym od pracy. Może trudno v to uvierzyć, ale zależy mi tan zdroviu tego malca, vięc muszę się upevnić, że zamierzasz go odpoviednio traktovać.

– Suchaj, konowale. – Demo popatrzył na niego nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem: – Wim, że masz mnie za łostatniego degenerata, któremu nie można powirzyć nawet szpadla, w łobawie, że go spsuję, ale jeśli kcysz zasugerować, że zrobię Scoutowi krzywdę, to ciuteczek czeginosz pałę.

– Jeśli móvisz o przemocy domovej to nie, jakoś mi to mimo vszystko przez głovę nie przeszło. – Eskulap odłożył instrument na metalową tackę i poprawił swoje rękawice: – Jedyną osobą, którą katujesz niemiłosiernie, jesteś ty sam.

Szkot zamarł na chwilę, rozważając te słowa. Od samego początku wiedział, że kto jak kto, ale ich Medyk nie jest głupi, jednak też nie podejrzewał, że poza zwykłą praktyką lekarską bawił się w psychoanalizę swoich towarzyszy broni. Nie oczekiwał, że ktoś tak zamknięty w sobie i wycofany zauważa u swoich kolegów tego typu rzeczy, więc to zdanie było dla cyklopa niemałą niespodzianką i nie bardzo wiedział, jak ma niby zareagować.

– Po prostu nie sądzę, że viesz, jakie środki ostrożności należy przedsięvziąć, jeśli chce się kochać z kimś tak niedośviadczonym jak Scout – doktor wyjaśnił w końcu. – Podejrzevam, iż nasz najmłodszy tovarzysz jest tvoim piervszym mężczyzną i potrzebny ci będzie krótki instruktaż.

Śmiech Heavy'ego, jaki nastąpił po tych słowach, był najbardziej przerażającą rzeczą, jaką cyklop słyszał w całym swoim mocno zwariowanym życiu.

* * *

Raz po raz sięgał po swoje notatki, jednak, nie wyciągnąwszy z nich żadnych sensownych wniosków, zwinął je ze złością w kulę i cisnął nimi o ścianę swojego warsztatu. Podobny los spotkał parę projektów wieżyczek, jakimi usiłował się zająć w ciągu dnia, oraz niezbędnych narzędzi, które odmówiły posłuszeństwa podczas pracy. Był sfrustrowany, zmęczony i rozkojarzony, jednak uparcie zmuszał się do kontynuowania pracy, jakby mogło mu to w czymkolwiek pomóc.

Prawda była taka, że nie był w stanie pojąć, co się z nim dzieje i w pewien sposób go to przerażało. Zawsze był osobą niezwykle zorganizowaną, wręcz do przesady, doskonale potrafił panować nad swoimi poczynaniami i kontrolować wszelkie emocje. Wprawdzie czyniło go to człowiekiem dosyć samotnym, ale tak długo, jak mógł budować w spokoju swoje wynalazki, nie przeszkadzało mu to ani trochę. Cisza była jego jedyną przyjaciółką i tego zamierzał się konsekwentnie trzymać, bez względu na okoliczności. Jednak, niestety, okazało się to być niemożliwe.

Wiedział, że plan naprawienia umysłu Żołnierza będzie do niego wymagał zboczenia z jego zwykłej ścieżki zgrabnie manewrującej pomiędzy ludźmi, musiał go bowiem dobrze poznać, rozmawiać z nim, być u jego boku, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Jednak… Jednak zaszedł za daleko. Coś się działo z jego umysłem, coś niepokojącego i niepotrzebnego. Nie potrafił zaznać nawet chwila spokoju, dawniej idealnie przejrzyste myśli nagle stały się zagmatwane, nie był w stanie się skupić na sprawach, którymi powinien się zająć w ramach wykonywanego zawodu. Ale tym, co było w tym wszystkim najgorsze, był fakt, że cała jego nerwowość i niepokój zanikały bez śladu, gdy tylko znajdował się w pobliżu wojaka. Z jakiegoś niemożliwego do wytłumaczenia powodu ten pokręcony psychopata i maniak pierwszej wody był w stanie samą swoją obecnością ukoić jego skołatane nerwy. Dlaczego? Tej jednej rzeczy na świecie nijak nie potrafił zrozumieć.

Była już późna noc, gdy się zorientował, że przez cały dzień nie wypełzł ze swojego małego królestwa i, w gruncie rzeczy, nie zamierzał tego zmieniać. Na dworze znów szalała śnieżyca, przez co wcale nie miał ochoty wychodzić ze swojej szopy, by, walcząc z porywistym wiatrem, dotrzeć na ślepo do budynku po drugiej stronie placu. Z dwojga złego wolał zostać w swoim warsztacie aż do rana – w końcu i tak niespecjalnie marnował czas na sen, a jeśli będzie musiał się zdrzemnąć, równie dobrze może zrobić to tutaj. Wprawdzie wiekowe łóżko turystyczne nie stanowiło najwygodniejszego posłania, ale dawno nauczył się pracować na tym, co dostawał od losu. A że w lodówce miał parę konserw i puszek piwa, więc głód również nie powinien stanowić problemu, gdy wreszcie zdecyduje się nadejść. Innymi słowy – był doskonale przygotowany na spędzenie tutaj nocy.

– Jesteś tam? – Usłyszał mocno zniekształcony przez wiatr znajomy głos.

– Chryste! – Otworzył drzwi i wyjrzał na zewnątrz, zastanawiając się, czy wojak naprawdę tutaj przylazł nie wiedzieć czego, czy też ma już omamy.

Solly stał na progu jego szopy, trzęsąc się jak barani ogon. Obie dłonie wcisnął sobie pod pachy, powiem zapewne jak zwykle zignorował istnienie rękawiczek, jednak uśmiechał się szeroko, zupełnie, jakby miał ku temu powód. Mechanik pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i wpuścił go do środka – bez względu na to, co go tu przygnało o tak nieludzkiej godzinie, nie zamierzał na ten temat dyskutować na wietrze. Ostatnie, czego sobie życzył to śnieg sypiący mu się do warsztatu oraz odmrożone palce.

Doe z pewnym zainteresowaniem rozglądał się po szopie, co w sumie nie było zbyt dziwne, bowiem zapewne był tu pierwszy raz od przybycia najnowszego mechanika do bazy. Inżynier skrzyżował ręce na piersi, wpatrując się w nieoczekiwanego gościa, jednak po pewnym czasie stracił cierpliwość i postanowił go chwilowo zignorować. Ponaglanie weterana, by powiedział o co mu chodzi, nigdy nie skutkowało, więc jedyne, co w takiej sytuacji pozostawało, to poczekać aż jego towarzysz samodzielnie dojrzeje do wyrażenia swych myśli na głos. W tym czasie mógł się spokojnie zająć swoimi sprawami, na przykład poprawieniem projektu nowego zasobnika. Przynajmniej taki miał zamiar – po kilku minutach pracy poczuł na swoim karku intensywne spojrzenie, które nie pozwalało mu się skoncentrować. Zawsze wiedział, kiedy jest obserwowany i zwykle musiał śledzącą go osobę wyeliminować, bowiem należała do przeciwnej drużyny. Gdy jednak tak intensywny wzrok pochodził od członka jego własnej ekipy, sprawa się komplikowała.

– Mogę ci w czymś pomóc? – Obrócił się na stołku i dosłownie zamarł.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Żołnierz podszedł do niego tak blisko i niemalże serce mu stanęło, gdy jego nos dosłownie zderzył się z czerwonym mundurem wojaka. Powoli podniósł głowę, starając się nie wyglądać na przesadnie zakłopotanego i przestraszonego, jednak na niewiele się to zdało, kiedy spotkał na swej drodze dwie silne ręce, które chwyciły go za ramiona i podniosły do pozycji stojącej.

– Jane? – spytał, gdy jego kask został mu zdjęty z głowy i niemalże z namaszczeniem odłożony na stół. – Co ty robisz?

Naturalnie żadnej odpowiedzi nie otrzymał, więc postanowił cierpliwie poczekać na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Odruchowo zamknął oczy, gdy masywne, pachnące prochem strzelniczym dłonie zaczęły z zaskakująca delikatnością operować przy jego goglach, aż wreszcie zsunęły mu z potylicy oporną gumę, a kolejny element jego ekwipunku znalazł się na blacie.

Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie patrzą mu prosto w oczy. Zwykle starał się gdzieś schować górną część swojej twarzy, czy to pod rondem kapelusza, czy za przyciemnionymi szkłami takich czy innych okularów ochronnych. Tego typu bezpośredni zawsze kontakt wydawał mu się zbyt intymny, by pozwalać na to dowolnej osobie, między innymi dlatego, że wiedział, jak wygląda jego spojrzenie. Wszystko w swoim ciele potrafił wręcz idealne kontrolować, stwarzając takie pozory, jakie tylko chciał, jednak oczy zawsze wyrażały prawdziwe emocje, co go nieco deprymowało i przerażało. Bez gogli czuł się bardziej nagi niż bez ubrania, co zawsze sprawiało, że był dziwnie nieswój. Tym razem również nagle odniósł wrażenie, że jest kompletnie obnażony i bezbronny, co nie było przesadnie pożądanymi okolicznościami.

Wiarus również wydawał się być odrobinę nerwowy, jeśli można było cokolwiek wnioskować z niezgrabnych, lekko drżących ruchów jego rąk, co wynalazcy poprawiło humor zaledwie nieznacznie. Powoli zaczął się domyślać, co Żołnierz usiłuje osiągnąć i zamarł jak przerażony jeleń. Powinien się bronić, jakoś zareagować, zrobić cokolwiek by do tego nie dopuścić – w końcu wiedział, jaki to może mieć wpływ na jego zdolność do obiektywnej oceny oraz efektywne przeprowadzenie dalszych faz jego planu – ale nie potrafił. Może dlatego, że za bardzo tego chciał. Może dlatego, że każde, nawet najmniejsze wahanie w zwykle zdecydowanych ruchach weterana sprawiało, to dziwne uczucie, jakie opisywał wielce wymownym znakiem zapytania, jeszcze mocniej pęczniało mu w piersi i nie był w stanie dłużej zachowywać się całkiem racjonalnie. A może dlatego, że Solly patrzył na niego tak niezwykłym, intensywnym i przeszywającym wzrokiem, że byłby gotów zgodzić się na wszystko, byle tylko to spojrzenie nie opuszczało jego twarzy.

Westchnął cicho i lekko przymknął oczy, gdy ciepła, masywna dłoń spoczęła mu na karku i jeden palec odruchowo wsunął mu się za kołnierz koszuli. Sam również chciał coś zrobić z rekami, jednak bał się, że jedynie uda mu się Jane spłoszyć, więc poprzestał na nerwowym zaciskaniu dłoni na rancie blatu, o który się oparł. Wreszcie Doe pochylił się ku niemu, napierając na niego swoim masywnym ciałem i delikatnie, niemalże nieśmiało musnął ustami wargi Teksańczyka, zupełnie jakby się bał, że coś więcej może być przekroczeniem jakiejś niewidzialnej granicy. Inżynier wydał z siebie cichy, zachęcający pomruk i chwycił front czerwonej kurtki, przyciągając drugiego mężczyznę bliżej siebie. Jeśli już zamierzał złamać swe wszelkie postanowienia, niech chociaż zrobią to porządnie, tak, żeby naprawdę miał czego potem żałować. Żołnierz w pierwszej chwili cały się napiął i zamarł w bezruchu, gdy jednak uświadomił sobie, że właśnie otrzymał zgodę na kontynuowanie swoich zabiegów, gwałtownie objął niższego najemnika i przygarnął go do siebie, nieco odważniej przywierając jego do ust.

Mechanik westchnął i ostatecznie przestał ze sobą walczyć, jedynie wplątał palce swojej żywej dłoni w materiał munduru wojaka i odrobinę przekrzywił głowę, by dać wojakowi łatwiejszy dostęp. Wiedział, że ten stary psychopata pewnie po raz pierwszy w życiu kogoś całuje, więc nie liczył na zbyt wiele, jednak musiał przyznać, że gdzie brakowało umiejętności, tam kontrolę przejmował instynkt, co mocno ułatwiało sprawę. Już wkrótce obaj dyszeli i sapali, aż wreszcie musieli się od siebie oderwać, by zaczerpnąć tchu. Solly jednak nie dał swemu towarzyszowi zbyt wiele czasu na przegrupowanie i niemal natychmiast ponownie na niego naparł, zmuszając wynalazcę do mocniejszego oparcia się siedzeniem o rant stołu.

Fakt, że wiarus mimo swoich lęków i zahamowań podszedł do niego i go pocałował zakrawał na cud, jednak Engie zdecydowanie nie zamierzał przerywać tego, co robili, tylko po to, by zacząć go wypytywać o przyczyny tak nagłego objawienia. Doe, choć brzmiało to dosyć dziwnie, pod pewnymi względami był bardzo delikatny i wymagał niezwykle ostrożnego traktowania. Teksańczyk z całego serca chciał mu pokazać, że nie ma nic złego w tym, czego pragnął, że pożądanie drugiego mężczyzny w żadnej mierze nie zasługuje na potępienie ani ze strony innych, ani niego samego. Choćby z tego względu zamierzał dać tej nocy Żołnierzowi wszystko, o co ten tylko odważy się poprosić.

Nie sądził, by Jane wiedział, co tak konkretnie robi, jednak póki co nie zaszli na tyle daleko, by miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie – na razie wymieniali jedynie pocałunki, nie zdobywszy się nawet na ich pogłębianie. Dopiero gdy Inżynier usiadł na swoim stole roboczym i ostrożnie przyciągnął do siebie swojego towarzysza, weteran na chwilę się zawahał, patrząc niego pytającym wzrokiem. Wynalazcy aż przykro się zrobiło na widok zagubienia oraz niepewności w jego oczach i niemalże odruchowo pogłaskał go po żuchwie. Gdy weteran chwycił jego rękę, w pierwszej chwili spodziewał się dostać po pysku, kiedy jednak poczuł we wnętrzu swej żywej dłoni ciepłe, ciężkie pocałunki, zdecydowanie się uspokoił. Było w pieszczotach wojaka coś dziwnego, jednocześnie surowego i czułego, co razem sprawiało, iż mechanik nijak nie był w stanie się zmusić do kontrolowania wszystkich swoich emocji. Pewnie w każdych innych okolicznościach jeszcze by zachował bodajże resztki zdrowego rozsądku i chociażby zastanawiał się nad tym, co robi, jednak pod naporem tych ust, dłoni, zapachu i oddechu nie był zdolny do czegoś podobnego. Już nie.

Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, gdy jego plecy wreszcie dotknęły stołu, a on sam został nakryty masywniejszą sylwetką, która coraz mocniej starała się w niego wcisnąć. Ostrożnie rozchylił wargi, zachęcając wyższego najemnika do jeszcze bardziej intymnego połączenia, z którego to zaproszenia Solly z chęcią skorzystał. Obaj wydali z siebie niskie pomruki aprobaty, wymieniając się smakami swych ust i ciepłem oddechów, podczas gdy wynalazca wreszcie chwycił hełm wiarusa i, zdjąwszy go, położył obok swojego kasku. Doe nieznacznie zainteresował się tym ruchem, coraz mocniej się na niego wspinając i wreszcie przenosząc swe usta na inne obszary skóry, które również nadawały się do całowania. Teksańczyk mimowolnie wydał z siebie niskie westchnięcie, gdy ciepłe wargi przetoczyły się wilgotnym dotykiem po jego tętnicy i szeroko otworzył oczy, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

To nie o niego tutaj chodziło. To nie on miał się dobrze poczuć, tylko Żołnierz. Jeśli miał zamia dalej prowadzić zajęcia edukacyjne, powinien natychmiast wziąć się w garść i robić to, co do niego należy.

– Chcę… – Podjął heroiczną próbą złożenia jakiegoś sensownego zdania, jednak trudne to było, gdy ciepły język zaczął badać jego wrażliwą, starannie ogoloną skórę: – Chcę pokazać ci coś przyjemnego, ale musisz na chwilę ze mnie zejść.

Weteran najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się komunikacji werbalnej, bowiem zamarł i popatrzył na swego towarzysza mocno zdziwionym wzrokiem, jakby nie był w stu procentach pewien, co powinien z powyższym zdaniem zrobić. Engie uśmiechnął się łagodnie i znów go pocałował, żywą rękę kładąc mu na piersi i naciskając nań łagodnie, by przestał go sobą przygniatać. Gdy obaj znowu stali na podłodze, obie dłonie złożył na żebrach wiarusa i delikatnie nakłonił go do zajęcia miejsca na obrotowym stołku.

– Co chcesz zro…

– Nie bój się. – Powoli klęknął, czując nieprzyjemne pyknięcie w kolanie, które na szczęścia udało mu się zignorować: – Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, tylko postaraj się mnie nie pobić.

Solly powoli kiwnął głową, przyglądając mu się jednocześnie z niepewnością i zaciekawieniem. Geniusz wiedział, że teraz, kiedy znalazł się między rozchylonymi nogami weterana, skręcenie karku to kwestia tylko kilku sekund, więc lepiej, żeby nie popełnił żadnego błędu, jak na przykład zbyt nagłe działanie.

Zaczął powoli, żywą ręką gładząc napięte mięśnie ud, a gdy poczuł, że dotykane przezeń ciało powoli się rozluźnia, przylgnął do jednego z nich policzkiem, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie sięgnął do pasa obejmującego czerwoną, wojskową kurtkę i uporał się z masywną klamrą, przeklinając to, jak głośny wydał się jej szczęk w nagle niezwykle cichym warsztacie. Na szczęście nic się nie stało i mógł kontynuować, najpierw rozpinając mocno powycierane guziki a następnie podwijając nieco ku górze bawełniany podkoszulek, pod którym kryła się nagrzana skóra.

Żołnierz lekko się szarpnął, gdy poczuł na swoim brzuchu delikatne pocałunki, kiedy jednak uświadomił sobie, że nie jest to podstępny atak wroga, uspokoił się i lekko opadł do tyłu, opierając się plecami o stół. Mechanik uznał to za nieme przyzwolenie i wtulił nos w pachnące potem i wysiłkiem mięśnie, ciesząc się ich dotykiem. Wiedział, że powinien się skupić na czymś innym niż własne przyjemności, jednak był tylko człowiekiem i trudno mu się było całkowicie odciąć od pokus, jakie oferowało mu ciało wojaka.

– Engie… – usłyszał nad sobą lekko zachrypnięty głos, gdy wreszcie zmusił swoje palce do uporania się paskiem u spodni.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję – mruknął między pocałunkami, schodząc coraz niżej i niżej. – Nie denerwuj się tak.

Doe aż lekko uniósł nogi i wydał z siebie niski, gardłowy pomruk gdy usta drugiego mężczyzny dotarły wreszcie tam, gdzie jeszcze nikt się nie zapuścił, jednak fala przyjemnych doznań szybko sprawiła, że się rozluźnił i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, starając się złapać oddech. Inżynier wręcz uwielbiał ten rodzaj kontroli, gdy przy zastosowaniu zaledwie subtelnych środków drugi człowiek poddawał mu się kompletnie, czyniąc go przynajmniej na chwilę centrum swojego świata. Nie chodziło tutaj o jakieś chore spory o to, kto będzie dominował i sprawował władzę – po prostu lubił panować nad sytuacją, wiedzieć, co się wydarzy, przewidzieć to w porę i odpowiednio zareagować, bez względu na to, czy chodziło o poczynania na polu bitwy, czy bardziej intymne zapasy w sypialni.

Uważnie wsłuchiwał się w rozbrzmiewające nad jego głową dźwięki, z satysfakcją stwierdzając, iż są one szalenie pociągające. Przyspieszony, chrapliwy oddech zmieszany z niskimi pomrukami oraz okazjonalnymi jękami zawsze był muzyką dla jego uszu, podobnie jak szum prawidłowo pracującego zasobnika oraz ciche piszczenie wieżyczki, jednak to, co emitował z siebie w tej chwili wojak, przekraczało wszelkie wyobrażenia. Nawet _jego_ bujna fantazja nie była w stanie zobrazować sobie wszystkich bogatych tonów, przechodzących od niemalże zwierzęcego warczenia, które bardziej czuł, niż słyszał, do potężnych krzyków, obijających się echem o drewniane ściany. Ta niepowtarzalna symfonia sprawiła, że z całej siły zapragnął Jane za nią nagrodzić, siląc się na najwyższą wirtuozerię. Gdy wreszcie ciało wiarusa dotarło go spektakularnego finału, przechodząc gwałtownie od donośnych, niskich jęków do cichych, zanikających taktów spowalniającego oddechu, obaj byli w równej mierze zmęczeni i oszołomieni.

Teksańczyk zaczął się powoli gramolić z podłogi, starając zmusić swoje uparte kolana do pracowania w jakiś przyzwoity sposób i tym razem stęknął cicho, gdy jeden z opornych stawów trzasnął nieprzyjemnie. Nie należał do osób, które po wszystkim bawią się w przytulanki i jakieś czułości, to po prostu do niego nie pasowało – zwykle to on był tym, który wymykał się przed nastaniem świtu, co zarówno jemu, jak i jego poprzednim partnerom oszczędzało zadawania sobie idiotycznych pytań oraz składania niepotrzebnych deklaracji. Tym razem jednak, zanim zdążył pewnie stanąć na nogach, Doe usiadł wyprostowany i przygarnął go do siebie, kryjąc spoconą, wciąż zaczerwienioną twarz w jego ramieniu.

– Engie… – W innych okolicznościach mechanik uznałby podobny szept za odrobinę rozpaczliwy, jednak nic, co było wypowiadane tym tonem, nie zasługiwało na podobne miano: – Engie.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, jakoś zareagować na tę czułość, która go jednocześnie wzruszała i przerażała, jednak nie zdążył, bowiem znów na jego ustach został złożony długi, głęboki pocałunek, od którego dosłownie zmiękły mu kolana. Ratując się przed upadkiem położył dłonie na ramionach weterana i oparł się o niego, czując, że kontrola nad sytuacją powoli wymyka mu się z rąk. Utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu, gdy pokryte odciskami, szorstkie dłonie powoli powędrowały w dół jego klatki piersiowej, nieco zaokrąglonych boków aż wreszcie spoczęły na biodrach, unieruchamiając go w żelaznym chwycie. Tym, co go w owej sytuacji zaskoczyło był fakt, że zwykle by się przed podobnymi zakusami bronił, tym razem jednak nie odczuwał nawet najmniejszego sprzeciwu. Nie zdążył jednak przeanalizować tego rzadkiego zjawiska, bowiem nagle poczuł przyjemny ucisk między swoimi nogami. Wiedział, że na pewno zaczęło się tam coś dziać, jednak nie spodziewał się, że Żołnierz zwróci na to uwagę i postanowi jakoś zareagować.

– N… Nie musisz. – Przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy chwyt przerodził się w powolne ruchy.

Odpowiedź jak zwykle nie padła, jednak nie był pewien, czy rzeczywiście byłby w stanie się o cokolwiek teraz spierać. Nie, kiedy wojak zaczął stopniowo pozbywać się jego stroju roboczego, coraz bardziej obnażając zwykle ukryte pod grubym denimem ciało. Mechanik wiedział, że nie jest jakoś spektakularnie zbudowany, należał do tego typu osób, które nawet jeśli nie są otyłe, z figury przypominają raczej beczułkę, toteż zwykle unikał nagości. Wiarusowi jednak jego wygląd zdawał się nie robić najmniejszej różnicy, pewnie dlatego, że w sumie po raz pierwszy pozwolił sobie na dotykanie innego mężczyzny. Teksańczyk zacisnął zęby, starając się odegnać tego typu niepotrzebne w obecnej sytuacji myśli i pozwolił ciepłym palcom wędrować po swojej skórze.

Po chwili zreflektował się, że Doe chyba na coś patrzy i powoli obrócił głowę, usiłując dociec, co to jest. Zrobiło mu się odrobinę gorąco, gdy uświadomił sobie, że obaj wbili swe spojrzenia w znajdujące się pod ścianą łóżko polowe, które dzielnie trwało w tym miejscu prawdopodobnie od momentu założenia bazy. Sam właściciel warsztatu rzadko z niego korzystał, jeśli już, to raczej po to, by dać odpocząć swojemu kręgosłupowi, a nie na nim spać, jednak generalnie wiedział, do czego jeszcze może ono służyć. Z pewnym wahaniem oderwał wzrok od zaniedbanego posłania i przeniósł go z powrotem na Solly'ego, który patrzył na niego pytająco.

– Chcesz…? – Engie uniósł jedną brew, starając się dociec, co _dokładnie_ jego towarzysz ma na myśli, mając nadzieję, że nie wyciąga zbyt pochopnych wniosków.

– Tak – odparł Jane, wtulając twarz w jego szyję i przenosząc swe ręce na lędźwie geniusza, gdzie rozgrzane palce zaczęły z miejsca się wślizgiwać pod podkoszulek.

– Wiesz, że nie musisz nic dla mnie robić, prawda? – Po raz kolejny postanowił się upewnić.

– Chcę. – Żołnierz zaczął powoli wstawać, jednocześnie podnosząc go z podłogi.

Na takie dictum Inżynier wiele poradzić nie mógł. Wprawdzie czuł pewien wewnętrzny opór przed byciem noszonym, coś na kształt ostatniego, wręcz desperackiego ukłucia dumy tonącej w ciepłym oddechu i nie mniej gorących pocałunkach, gdy jednak zebrał się w sobie, by wyrazić jakiś przeciw, już został wciśnięty w materac. Masywne dłonie kontynuowały zdejmowanie z niego kolejnych fragmentów umundurowania, choć na obecnym etapie wojak musiał się uporać jedynie z ciepłą bielizną i spodniami na szelkach, które utknęły w okolicach kostek, uparcie nie chcąc zejść bez zdjęcia butów. Wreszcie Inżynier był kompletnie nagi i leżał przygnieciony silnymi ramionami, na których zawisł nad nim najwyraźniej zafascynowany wiarus.

– Jesteś… – Doe delikatnie przesunął dłonią po policzku niższego mężczyzny, po czym zaczął nieśmiało muskać jego szyję: – … Przystojny.

Normalnie mechanik wyśmiałby podobny komplement bezlitośnie, bowiem po pierwsze, był mało wyszukany, po drugie, zdecydowanie nieszczery, jednak w ustach tego konkretnego mężczyzny brzmiał on niezwykle prawdziwie i poważnie. Sam fakt, że ten dziwny człowiek uzewnętrznił swe myśli zasługiwał na oklaski i histerię tłumu, jednak to, że powiedział coś podobnego… Teksańczyk znów poczuł pod mostkiem dziwny ból, a jego gardło się ścisnęło, uniemożliwiając mu jakąkolwiek wokalną reakcję. Nie, żeby łatwiej mu było zebrać się do jakiejkolwiek komunikacji, gdy weteran usiadł na piętach i sam również zaczął się pozbywać swojego munduru oraz tego, co było pod nim. Wprawdzie już raz cały dzień podziwiał go ubranego jedynie w spodnie i podkoszulek, które nie pozostawiały wyobraźni wiele pola do popisu, jednak wynalazca i tak poczuł, że się ślini na widok pokrytej ciemnymi włosami skóry okrywającej najbardziej interesujący zestaw mięśni, jaki tylko w życiu widział.

– Jasny gwint – wykrztusił z podziwem. – Jane, naprawdę…

Nie miał szans dokończyć, bowiem w oczach Solly'ego coś błysnęło, po czym wyższy najemnik gwałtownie zanurkował, dosłownie wgryzając mu się w gardło. Engie szeroko otworzył oczy, gdy ostatni łyk powietrza opuścił jego płuca, a on sam nie był zdolny do ponownego zaczerpnięcia tchu. Gdy wreszcie dokonał tej sztuki, jego usta znów zostały zamknięte pocałunkiem, jednak tym razem nieco mniej gwałtownym.

Musiał przyznać, że podobało mu się, jak Doe odruchowo podąża za swoim instynktem. W gruncie rzeczy w takiej sytuacji było to najlepsze możliwe rozwiązanie, jednak nie każdy był zdolny do podobnej odwagi, a ktoś, kto przez tyle lat się bał własnych pragnień, zasługiwał na najwyższy podziw. Z drugiej jednak strony, choć Żołnierz nie wydawał się być świadom tego, co robi, widać było, że dokładnie zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, czego chce. Uwidoczniło się to wyraźnie w chwili, w której Teksańczyk poczuł jego dłoń wędrującą mu po miednicy i dalej na południe. Trochę się zdziwił, gdy nie poczuł na sobie żelaznego chwytu, a zamiast tego dotyk drugiego, równie sztywnego i odrobinę wilgotnego organu. Nie podejrzewał, że Żołnierz tak szybko będzie gotowy po raz drugi, jednak też nie był w stanie zbyt długo tego roztrząsać – już pierwszy ruch bioder wojaka sprawił, że Inżynier wciągnął głośno powietrze i pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na poduszkę.

Stracił kontrolę. Już nic nie było uporządkowane i zaplanowane, noc zmieniła się w chaotyczną mieszaninę wpływów i czynników, których przepływ był niemożliwy do opisania żadnym wzorem, mimo pewnych zadziwiających regularności, takich jak rytmiczne ruchy ich ciał i coraz płytszych, niemalże desperackich oddechów. Żaden dźwięk nie wynikał z poprzedniego, tony gwałtownie przechodziły od niskich do wysokich, jęki i warknięcia płynnie się ze sobą mieszały, tworząc jednocześnie ogłuszającą i uzależniającą kakofonię. Każdy dotyk, pocałunek i chwyt wślizgiwały się mechanikowi pod skórę, niczym trucizna odbierając mu zdolność do panowania nad sobą, jednak jakże słodkie było to delirium.

– Jane… – Czuł, że jego fizyczna powłoka dosłownie zapada się w cienki materac, podczas gdy umysł powoli mu się rozsypuje na kawałki: – JANE!

Warsztat nagle ucichł, gdy ich krzyki straciły swą moc, a ciała znieruchomiały, zastygając wreszcie w błogim odrętwieniu. Jedyne dźwięki, jakie ich dobiegały, to miękkie wycie wiatru za oknem, jaki starał się oblepić śniegiem nawet najmniejszy skrawek świata oraz powoli wracający oddech, który wciąż dzielili na dwóch. Wojak powoli przewrócił się na bok, jednak nie miał zbyt wiele przestrzeni do zagospodarowania, więc niemalże natychmiast objął wynalazcę i przygarnął go do swojej piersi, unieruchamiając go tym samym na dobre.

Engie doskonale wiedział, że nie powinno tak być. Zwykle na tym etapie zaczynał rozglądać się za porzuconymi wcześniej spodniami i drogą do drzwi, jednak nie bardzo miał jak opuścić swój warsztat – po pierwsze, pogoda nadal nie zachęcała do spacerów, po drugie, Solly miał naprawdę mocny chwyt, co nie było żadną niespodzianką. Poza tym, jeśli chciał, by jego plan się powiódł, nie mógł teraz uciec, bowiem zostawiłoby to w duszy Doe niemożliwe do wygładzenia później bruzdy. Nie mając innego wyjścia, Teksańczyk westchnął głęboko, oparł czoło o rozgrzane ramię i zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się, jak długa będzie ta dziwna, zimowa noc.

* * *

Był zdenerwowany. No bo kto by nie był? Po raz kolejny czuł się jak niewinny chłopaczek, który poci się na myśl o tym, że zaraz złapie za rękę dziewczynę, z którą przyszedł na doroczny bal, do cholery! Przecież wiedział, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, nie był biedną, niedoświadczoną pierdołą, która nie ma pojęcia, co dwoje dojrzałych płciowo ludzi może robić, jeśli da im się trochę wolnego czasu, ale… Ale i tak nie potrafił się uspokoić. Nie wiedział, co jest głównym powodem tego stanu – fakt, że pozwoli Demo zrobić z jego ciałem coś, co nadal brzmiało odrobinę niewiarygodnie, to, że będzie to akurat _Tavish_ , czy to, że jeśli da mu się za dużo czasu na myślenie, na pewno znajdzie sobie powód do zmartwienia. Oby to trzecie.

Scout po raz kolejny upewnił się, że przyniósł do pokoju Szkota wszystkie potrzebne rekwizyty i zniecierpliwiony opadł na łóżko, poprawiając szlafrok, który w chwili obecnej stanowił jego jedyne odzienie. Po powrocie z gabinetu jednooki najemnik miał nader dziwną minę i od razu poszedł się umyć, zostawiając zwiadowcę sam na sam z jego chaotycznymi, kompletnie zbędnymi w tym momencie myślami. Biegacz nawet zdążył nabrać podejrzeń, że lokalny ekspert od rozbiórek ekspresowych postanowił już na stałe zamieszkać u siebie w łazience, jednak dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której zaczął obgryzać swoje mało zadbane paznokcie, drzwi skrzypnęły i grenadier opuścił przeklęte pomieszczenie sanitarne. Chłopak obrócił się, by rzucić mu w pełni wyrażające jego święte oburzenie spojrzenie, jednak wszelkie instynkty mordercze w nim umarły, gdy zobaczył powoli idącego przez pokój mężczyznę. Demo nadal jeszcze nie do końca się wytarł i jego ciemna skóra była pokryta cienką warstwą wody oraz sporymi, pęczniejącymi kroplami, które, nie wytrzymując procesu lokomocji, spływały powoli, przyciągając wzrok pałkarza do niewielkiego ręcznika owiniętego dookoła mocnych bioder. Scout nerwowo oblizał wargi, obserwując ruchy klatki piersiowej i ramion Szkota, gdy ten kończył tarmosić swoje krótkie włosy, by usunąć z nich resztki wilgoci.

Widać było, że cyklop, mimo nieco dłuższego przebywania na tym łez padole, jest co najmniej tak samo niepewny, co zwiadowca – sposób, w jaki usiadł na łóżku, to, jak minimalnie drżały jego ręce i jak zmieniony był jego głos, gdy wreszcie się odezwał, były zbyt wymownymi dowodami, by móc je błędnie zinterpretować.

– Jeśliś nie do kuńca pewien…

Biegacz nie zamierzał dać mu dokończyć i dosłownie się na niego rzucił, napierając nań całym nieznacznym ciężarem swojego ciała. Nawet jeśli był przerażony – nie, żeby kiedykolwiek zamierzał się przyznawać – to pragnienie, jakie teraz odczuwał, było o wiele silniejsze od wszelkiego strachu. Bombardier najwyraźniej nie był przygotowany na podobny atak, bowiem poleciał do tyłu, lądując plecami na materacu, gdy jednak młody się na niego wdrapał, obejmując go nogami i dosłownie wgryzając mu się w wargi, wydał z siebie pomruk oznaczający niewątpliwe zadowolenie. Ciepłe, wciąż lekko mokre dłonie płynnie wsunęły się między poły miękkiego szlafroka, z wprawą zsuwając go ze szczupłych ramion, na co ciało chłopaka zareagowało dreszczem, jednak to nie zimno było powodem takiego stanu. Do tej pory nie podejrzewał, że może czerpać taką przyjemność z faktu, że ktoś dotyka jego pleców, jednak każde, nawet najdelikatniejsze muśnięcie wprawnych palców specjalisty od materiałów wybuchowych sprawiało, że krew zaczynała mu dosłownie wrzeć w żyłach, a po ciele rozpływało się szeroką ławą przyjemne ciepło.

Jego zdenerwowanie powoli zanikało, gdy Demoman powoli podniósł się do siadu i zaczął całować go po szyi. Pałkarz westchnął cicho i uśmiechnął się, rozpływając się w delikatnych, czułych pieszczotach. W innych okolicznościach pewnie by protestował przeciwko traktowaniu go jak nieśmiałą uczennicę pensji dla dobrze urodzonych panien, jednak tym razem podobne ciepło ani trochę mu nie przeszkadzało. Miał dość powodów, by jego serce biło jak szalone, więc dla odmiany mógł się zgodzić na odrobinę zbyt słodkie podejście. Nawet, gdy szorstkie i zwykle chciwe dłonie Szkota sięgnęły do jego siedzenia i ścisnęły je, czuć było w tym coś przyjemnie łagodnego.

– Wiesz, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz, prawda? – Przymknął oczy, gdy chropowate opuszki powędrowały dalej, wzdłuż jego lekko już spsoconych ud.

– Wim. – Padła niemalże wyszeptana odpowiedź.

Bostończyk pokiwał powoli głową, nie to do siebie, ni to do cyklopa, ni świata jako takiego i ostrożnie poruszył biodrami, ocierając się o miednicę drugiego mężczyzny. Jęk, jaki z siebie wydał, czując ten cudowny ucisk, może nie był powodem do dumy, ale jeśli czegoś zdołał się podczas ich spotkań nauczyć to to, że zdecydowanie nie ona jest w tym wszystkim najważniejsza. Zwłaszcza, że bombardier zdawał się lubić te wszystkie dźwięki, które z siebie emitował – potwierdzeniem tej teorii był fakt, że jeszcze nie do końca zdążył umilknąć, gdy grenadier mocniej chwycił jego biodra i zaczął się z niezwykłym entuzjazmem poruszać razem z nim, po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru skubiąc mu zębami delikatną skórę na szyi. Scout odruchowo zamknął oczy i rozchylił usta, starając się wprowadzić jakiś porządek do swojego oddychania, jednak na niewiele się to zdało, gdy został nagle przerzucony na plecy. Gdy dotknął łopatkami sprężynującego pod jego ciężarem materaca, porzucił wszelkie próby panowania nad sobą, wiedząc, że nie ma to większego sensu. Z pewnym roztargnieniem odnotował rzęsisty grad pocałunków, który przetoczył się przez jego gwałtownie poruszającą się pierś oraz brzuch, aż wreszcie miękkie wargi Demo dotarły do jego krocza.

Gdy po raz pierwszy Szkot wziął go w usta, w pierwszej chwili nie potrafił uwierzyć, że to się dzieje – naprawdę spora część inwektyw dotyczących gejów zawierała w sobie element drwiny z męsko-męskiej miłości francuskiej. W sytuacji, w której obaj bardzo starali się określać ich więź jako wyjątkową, nie stanowiącą sedna ich zwyczajowych preferencji, taki krok wydał się zwiadowcy niezwykle odważny i nie potrafił cyklopa za niego nie podziwiać. niemniej, jednak rozważania te nie trwały długo – dość szybko okazało się, że przyjemność, jaką z tego czerpie jest zbyt wielka, by był w stanie myśleć (nie, żeby w innych okolicznościach ta czynność była jego przesadnie mocną stroną). Teraz, gdy już przeżył pierwszy szok na myśl o tym, co się dzieje między jego nogami, od razu pozwolił się porwać fali doznań, jakie przepływały przez jego nerwy za każdym razem, gdy wargi i język grenadiera zmieniały swe położenie, pieszcząc nowe miejsce. Naprawdę starał się nie poruszać, jednak nie był w stanie wiele poradzić na okazjonalne szarpnięcia swoich bioder, które instynktownie pragnęły więcej kontaktu. Gdy jednak rozgrzaną i pokrytą ciepłą śliną skórę owionęło chłodniejsze powietrze a Demoman usiadł między jego rozrzuconymi na boki nogami, Scout zreflektował się, że może jednak powinien lepiej nad sobą panować.

– Um… Ja ten… – Od kiedy mówienie było aż takie trudne?

– Dzie masz poślizg? – Szkot przyjrzał mu się uważnie, nadgarstkiem ocierając swoje wąsy z nadmiaru wilgoci.

Zwiadowca tym razem nie zaryzykował karkołomnej sztuki konstruowania posiadającej sens wypowiedzi i jedynie ograniczył się do wskazania kciukiem szafki obok łóżka. Cyklop kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową i dość szybko znalazł w szufladzie butelkę z żelem, który biegacz nabył, narażając przy tym swoje zdrowie psychiczne.

– To… Już? – spytał, przerywając nerwowo ślinę. Nagle część paniki, jaka targała nim na początku wieczoru, wróciła, napinając mu wszystkie mięśnie.

– Niiii… – Grenadier ostrożnie pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go delikatnie: – Ale jak ni kcysz…

– Chcę. – Zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję i przyciągnął do siebie, starając się choć trochę uspokoić: – Bardzo, bardzo chcę. Jak cholera.

Góral prychnął cicho śmiechem i znów przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli, pozwalając, by ich usta zajęły się czymś innym. Biegacz westchnął głęboko, ponownie odrywając myśli od swoich obaw i wracając do znacznie lepszego sposobu funkcjonowania w obecnej sytuacji, jakim było zdanie się na podszepty swojego ciała. Całował, dotykał i gryzł wszędzie, gdzie tylko zapragnął, wijąc się pod dużo masywniejszą sylwetką Demo, który powoli znów przenosił się bliżej jego krocza. Pałkarz niemalże krzyknął, gdy znów poczuł między swoimi nogami wilgotne wargi – po krótkiej przerwie ich dotyk wydał się być jeszcze bardziej elektryzujący, przez co kompletnie stracił panowanie nad swoim głosem. Nie potrafiąc zdobyć się na nic inteligentniejszego, pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na poduszkę i zatracił się w tym, co drugi najemnik robił z jego ciałem.

Pewien przebłysk niepokoju pojawił się dopiero, gdy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranego wieczka, a następnie poczuł coś śliskiego i ciepłego między swoimi pośladkami. Nim jednak zdążył zaprotestować, albo chociaż zadać pytanie, co się dzieje, spec od eksplozji wszelakich zrobił z językiem coś takiego, że chłopak kompletnie stracił rezon i aż krzyknął cicho. Gdy znów mniej więcej zaczął ogarniać, co się dookoła niego dzieje, pojął, że coś znalazło się w jego ciele i jest to niewątpliwie palec Szkota. Uspokojony tym odkryciem uśmiechnął się lekko – na razie nie czuł niczego nieprzyjemnego, a nawet jeśli nowe doznania opisałby jako nieco dziwne, były mu absolutnie rekompensowane w niemalże bezpośrednim pobliżu. Powoli znów odpłynął, mimo wszystko starając się jakoś panować nad sobą, by nie dojść zbyt wcześnie, jednak było to dość skomplikowane, bowiem w którymś momencie złapał się na tym, że całkowicie mimowolnie kołysze miednicą, z jednej strony nieco dalej wsuwając się w obejmujące go usta, z drugiej zaś, głębiej przyjmując w siebie cyklopa (kiedy zdążył wsunąć drugi?). Po jakimś czasie doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli grenadier nie przestanie, na pewno nie da rady się powstrzymywać i postanowił po męsku jakoś to zakomunikować. Ponieważ słowa jak zwykle go zawiodły, wydał z siebie jedynie rozpaczliwy, ostrzegawczy jęk, którym Demo kompletnie się nie przejął. Zamiast tego wydarzyły się trzy rzeczy naraz – chłopak poczuł, że wślizguje się weń trzeci opuszek, który wraz ze swymi poprzednikami _czegoś_ w nim dotknął (więc to o tym mówił Heavy…), co razem sprawiło, że jego ciało przeszył silny dreszcz połączony z czymś, co absolutnie wbrew swojej tendencji do używania wytartych frazesów po prostu musiał nazwać rozkoszą. Nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, było już po wszystkim, a on sam krzyczał, zapadając się w kolejnych przyjemnych spazmach przetaczających się przez jego ciało.

Zaledwie skrawkiem świadomości zauważył, że jest powoli podnoszony z łóżka i obracany tak, że leżał na brzuchu a pod nim znajdowało się coś innego niż rozgrzana pościel. Dopiero po kilku minutach, gdy wreszcie był w stanie zebrać się w sobie na tyle, by cokolwiek go obchodziło, zrozumiał, że jego nowym materacem jest nie kto inny jak sam Szkot, który to fakt odnotował z niemałym zadowoleniem. Powoli spróbował podnieść się na łokciach, jednak cyklop delikatnie go do siebie przycisnął, zmuszając chłopaka tym samym do jeszcze paru minut odpoczynku.

– Tavish… – Poczuł, że jego serce napełnia się dziwnym rozczuleniem, gdy po jego uchu prześlizgnęła się charakterystyczna faktura sztywnych wąsów.

– Co tam, chopie? – Grenadier powoli przejechał dłońmi wzdłuż łopatek młodzieńca, masując je delikatnie: – Po raz pirszy słów ci zbrakło?

– Palant. – Zaśmiał się i nieco przesunął, by przynajmniej częściowo usiąść: – Choć raz mógłbyś się zamknąć.

Scout pochylił się ku uśmiechającemu się błogo cyklopowi i pocałował go, przywierając doń całą powierzchnią ciała. W pierwszej chwili nieco zdziwił go nieznajomy smak w ustach drugiego mężczyzny, jednak szybko sobie uświadomił jego genezę i jedynie mruknął cicho z zadowoleniem. Cały czas trwał zawieszony w stanie pewnej błogości i czuł się niezwykle lekko w swojej skórze, zupełnie tak, jakby spora część jego jestestwa przebywała poza formą fizyczną. Delikatne ruchy dłoni starszego mężczyzny początkowo kojarzyły mu się z wyłącznie głaskaniem, jednak po dłuższej chwili powróciło owo przyjemne mrowienie, jakie palce Demo pozostawiały na jego ciele. Westchnął z satysfakcją, gdy jego oddech i bicie serca na nowo przyspieszyły, wciskając go z mocą w objęcia leżącego pod nim kochanka. Znów odezwał się w nim ten porażający głód, który zachłannie pragnął pieszczot, jakie jednocześnie go zaspokajały i pozostawiły pewien niedosyt, przez który pożądał jeszcze mocniej.

W tym momencie ponownie dosięgnął go pewien strach. Wiedział, do czego to wszystko prowadzi i że zbliża się coś jednocześnie przerażającego i ekscytującego. Chciał, naprawdę chciał, żeby się to stało, jednak… Nie. Nie ma tchórzenia! Zrobi to i koniec, nie po to nadstawiał karku i przeżył najbardziej żenujące chwile w swoim życiu, by teraz się wycofać. Po męsku zacisnął zęby i podniósł się do siadu, przełykając głośno ślinę. Wyraźnie czuł na swoim pośladku to, co miało się wkrótce znaleźć w jego ciele, co ponownie było straszne i podniecające zarazem.

– Chopie, ni musim…

– Ale ja _chcę –_ powtórzył z naciskiem. – Bardzo.

Szkot nieco uniósł się na łokciach, przyglądając mu się badawczo. Po kilku sekundach owych milczących obserwacji kiwnął głową i z uśmiechem podał mu butelkę z żelem. Widać było w jego spojrzeniu miłość i pożądanie, choć zwiadowca nie wiedział, które z nich sprawiło, że nagle jego skóra na policzkach i uszach dosłownie zaczęła płonąć żywym ogniem. Mając nadzieję, że ten osobliwy stan nie był zbyt widoczny, przesunął się, by móc swobodnie rozprowadzić nawilżacz po skórze drugiego najemnika.

Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy dotyk jego dłoni sprawił, iż cyklop wydał z siebie niski, niemalże zwierzęcy pomruk i poruszył się niespokojnie, odruchowo szukając więcej kontaktu z pieszczącymi go palcami. Być obiektem jego pragnień – dla biegacza był to wciąż nowy koncept, ale skłamałby, twierdząc, że nie czerpie zeń przyjemności. Wręcz upajał się tym uczuciem, jakby te pełne żaru spojrzenia i dźwięki oferowały mu najsłodszy na świecie narkotyk. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć nic, co w równym stopniu spalałoby jego zmysły i, szczerze mówiąc, nie sądził, by był w stanie kiedykolwiek odszukać stosowny ekwiwalent.

Gdy zakończył przygotowania, uniósł się lekko, by pozwolić sprawom toczyć się dalej. Szerokie, ciepłe dłonie zamknęły się na jego biodrach, utrzymując go bezpiecznie na miejscu, co odrobinę chłopaka wzruszyło, choć naturalnie nie zamierzał dać po sobie tego poznać. Z determinacją zamknął oczy i powoli, bardzo powoli opadł w dół, czekając na to, co będzie.

Spodziewał się większego bólu, prawdę mówiąc. Owszem, to, co w tej chwili czuł było zdecydowanie nieprzyjemne, jednak nijak nie imało się do oberwania rakietą w twarz albo byciem rozszarpanym na maleńkie kawałeczki przez wieżyczkę strażniczą. Niemalże zaśmiał się, tak idiotyczne mu się wydały jego wszystkie wcześniejsze obawy. Z cichym jękiem przyjął grenadiera do końca, bez trudu ignorując ostre kłucie, które kogoś rozsądnego pewnie by powstrzymało, jednak nie jego – za długo pracował dla RED, by się przejmować takimi drobiazgami. Gdy ostatecznie usadowił się na biodrach eksperta od materiałów wybuchowych, westchnął głęboko, czekając, aż przyzwyczai się do nowego doświadczenia. Zadziornie uśmiechnął się do górala, czując, jak szorstkie palce niemalże pytająco rysują małe kółka na kościach jego miednicy. To, co czuł, gdy te dłonie błądziły po jego ciele, było nie do porównania z czymkolwiek innym – miał wrażenie, że czas staje w miejscu, a rzeczywistość składa się wyłącznie z tej porażającej miłości, jaką jest darzony. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd wie, że to właśnie TO uczucie, ale był pewien, że to ono. Nikt inny nigdy wcześniej tak na niego nie patrzył, jakby był czymś najcudowniejszym na świecie i należało go ze wszystkich sił uszczęśliwiać.

Kiedy wreszcie lekko się uniósł, świat oszalał. Nic, co przeżył do tej pory, nie mogło się równać z tym, czego doznawał _teraz_ – zdawało mu się, że jego ciało się roztapia, a przyjemne mrowienie rozpływa mu się nie tylko po rozgrzanej od pieszczot skórze, ale też po całym jego jestestwie. Był pewien, że jest bliski obłędu, gdy jednak leżący pod nim mężczyzna również zaczął się poruszać i znów zostało w nim dotknięte to szczególne miejsce, ostatecznie postradał zmysły. Krzyczał, jęczał, całował, dotykał, drapał, pragnął, kochał. Wszystko, co mogło mu pozwolić jeszcze ściślej połączyć się z Demomanem, było właśnie tym, czego pragnął najbardziej.

– Tav… – Słyszał gdzieś z oddali swój własny, rozgorączkowany głos: – Kocham cię. Potrzebuję cię. Zawsze, zawsze…

Nagły dreszcz szarpnął jego jestestwem, strzelając z kręgosłupa jak z bata. Odruchowo odrzucił głowę do tyłu, otwierając gardło dla ostatniego, lekko zduszonego krzyku, pozwalając wszystkim swoim mięśniom rozpłynąć się we wręcz przytłaczającym uczuciu spełnienia, które niemalże odebrało mu świadomość. W tamtej chwili nie istniało dla niego nic poza tym cudownym mrowieniem słodko rozbijającym jego ciało na kawałki, poza lekkością niwelującą wszelkie zmęczenie i poczucie realności.

Nie będąc w stanie utrzymać pozycji pionowej, poleciał do przodu i oparł gorące czoło o nie mniej rozgrzane ramię. Szkot delikatnie przełożył go na plecy i ponownie w niego wszedł, co biegacz powitał z cichym pomrukiem aprobaty. Sądząc z dźwięków, jakie cyklop z siebie wydawał, również był blisko, rozpaczliwie starając się dogonić swego młodszego kochanka. Biegacz zapragnął mu pomóc i nadludzkim wysiłkiem wykorzystującym resztki swojej koncentracji zacisnął dookoła niego mięśnie, co okazało się wystarczające, by grenadier raz i drugi gwałtownie szarpnął biodrami i wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk łudząco podobny do słowa „Scout”. Pałkarz westchnął, gdy poczuł w sobie płynne ciepło, którego spora część spłynęła po jego wciąż wrażliwej skórze, gdy bombardier wysunął się z niego i położył obok na materacu. Odruchowo przytulili się do siebie, nie tylko po to, by odpocząć, ale również dlatego, że jeszcze chcieli siebie nawzajem poczuć.

Do tej pory chłopak nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek będzie mu tak dobrze, jak w tej chwili. Wprawdzie ostatnie resztki męskiej dumy podpowiadały mu, że prawdziwi faceci nie tulą się do siebie jak zakochane nastolatki na nocnym seansie w kinie drogowym, ale chwilowo miał to gdzieś. Nawet Saxton Hale by go nie namówił, by teraz Demomana puścił. Poza tym, był zbyt zmęczony, by się gdziekolwiek ruszać, więc miał bardzo dobrą wymówkę, choć nie podejrzewał, by kiedykolwiek musiał jej używać.

* * *

 

1Jasna cholera!

2Diabeł!(lekkie przekleństwo po rosyjsku, coś w stylu naszej cholery)

3Bardzo dziwne

4Nie do wiary

*Poza numerem na ubiorze więźniów naszyty był trójkąt, którego pozycja oraz kolor informowały o tym, za co dany osobnik został skierowany do obozu. W przypadku gejów był on różowy i obrócony szpicem w dół.

5Nigdy

6Teraz

7(…) strzykawka


	13. 13 Grudnia

**_Są tylko dwie tragedie na świecie: jedna to nie mieć tego, czego się chce, a druga mieć to, czego się chciało._ **

* * *

 

Gwałtownie otworzył oczy i podniósł się raptownie. Nagle poczuł w sobie narastającą panikę i wcale nie potrzebował żmudnej, szczegółowej analizy, by wiedzieć, co jest jej przyczyną. Po pierwsze, od wielu, wielu już lat nie zapadał w sen, wolał bowiem krótkie drzemki, które zajmowały mniej czasu, natomiast tym razem spał twardo jak kamień, nie budząc się nawet na chwilę. Po drugie, z zasady nie spędzał nocy u boku swych partnerów, bowiem nie bardzo lubił komplikować sobie i innym życie, ale tym razem odszedł od tego zwyczaju. Po trzecie nigdy, PRZENIGDY nie krzyczał przy szczytowaniu, a już tym bardziej nie oznajmiał całemu światu, kto dokładnie doprowadził go do takiego stanu. Razem to wszystko zebrawszy, jednym upojnym wieczorem pokazał utartym przyzwyczajeniom figę, przy okazji kompletnie ignorując istnienie swojego zdrowego rozsądku.

W normalnych okolicznościach pusty materac i zimne prześcieradło nie wzbudziłyby w nim najmniejszych bodajże emocji, w końcu do takiej sytuacji zwykle dążył. Teraz jednak widok niezajętego miejsca był dla mechanika porażający – czuł się tak, jakby ktoś mu przyłożył szpadlem po głowie i postrzelił z Likwidatora w serce. Powinien się cieszyć z takiego stanu rzeczy, a jednak nie potrafił. Powinien się wziąć w garść, ale nie był w stanie. Nie powinien się przejmować, tym niemniej, nie dawał rady wyrzucić ze swych myśli głębokiej, lepkiej goryczy.

– Szlag by to… – mruknął, siadając i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Więc to właśnie tak jest poznać smak własnego lekarstwa? Cóż, pewnie w pełni sobie na podobny los zasłużył, co nie zmieniało faktu, że wolałby nigdy się w podobnej sytuacji nie znaleźć. To strasznie bolesne odkryć, że ma się coś na kształt serca dopiero wtedy, gdy zostało się w nie dźgniętym. Cholera… No dobrze. Nie ma sensu się nad sobą rozczulać – trzeba zagryźć zęby i iść dalej. Miał plan do zrealizowania, wieżyczki do zaprojektowania i zasobniki do naprawienia, nie może siedzieć i biadolić cały dzień. Da sobie z tym wszystkim radę, w końcu jest ulepiony z kurewsko twardej gliny. To postanowiwszy, wstał z łóżka i zaczął się krzątać po warsztacie, szukając porzuconej wczoraj odzieży oraz wrzucając do kosza walające się wszędzie pogniecione papiery.

Nie był nawet w połowie porządków, gdy drzwi szopy stanęły otworem a w progu pojawił się Solly. Szczypiący mróz zaróżowił mu nos, policzki i uszy, jednak poza tym jego twarz wyglądała dokładnie tak samo jak zwykle. Inżynier zamarł w połowie ruchu, wpatrując się w niego ze zdziwieniem i nie był w stanie nawet nic na ten temat pomyśleć. Wojak tymczasem spokojnie przemaszerował przez pomieszczenie, po czym postawił na stole termos i dwa blaszane kubki.

– Zrobiłem kawę – oznajmił z dumą, gestem zachęcając wynalazcę do zajęcia miejsca na ławie.

Gospodarz powoli usiadł, pozwalając bodźcom stopniowo do niego docierać. Żołnierz wstał przed nim, ubrał się, poszedł do bazy, zrobił kawę i wrócił tutaj. Dlaczego? Czy… On… O co tutaj chodzi?

Ciemny płyn napełnił wysłużone naczynie, a przyjemny zapach powoli wypełnił nieco chłodne pomieszczenie. Engie z wdzięcznością zamknął lekko zesztywniałe palce żywej dłoni na ciepłym metalu i przysunął nos do obłoku aromatycznej pary, która łagodnym podmuchem owionęła mu policzki. Tak, zdecydowanie nie było niczego lepszego od porannej kawy, może poza porannym seksem, ale na razie nie powinien się na to nastawiać, bowiem był to taki kierunek rozmyślań, do którego w obecnej chwili nie miał siły się zabierać.

Smak napoju był… Niespodziewany. Engie co prawda nie miał pojęcia, jak często wiarus przyrządzał kawę dla kogoś poza samym sobą, jednak podejrzewał, że coś podobnego raczej rzadko miało miejsce. Nie chodziło o to, że napar nie nadawał się do picia, jednak można było w nim wyczuć ciekawe nuty smakowe, takie jak kakao rozpuszczalne, miód gryczany, syrop klonowy i melasa. Kawa z pewnością w owym procederze też brała udział, jednak nie wydawał się on być zdecydowanie dominujący. Można było nabrać podejrzeń, że Doe postanowił wlać do termosu wszystko, co było ciemnobrązowe i mniej więcej płynne oraz na swe nieszczęście znajdowało się w szafce, w której przechowywali taki niewinne produkty jak neska czy herbata. _Suma summarum_ , nie bardzo wiedział, co ma na ten temat powiedzieć, toteż dzielnie pił podany mu płyn, powoli zanurzając się w przyjemnym, porannym milczeniu.

Odrobinę podskoczył, gdy Żołnierz przysunął się do niego tak, że stykali się biodrami, jednak niemalże natychmiast się uśmiechnął, ni to do siebie, ni to do niego. Podobała mu się prostota gestów, przy pomocy których wojak okazywał swoje przywiązanie. Ktoś inny pewnie uznałby je za prymitywne i nieociosane, jednak nie Teksańczyk – on widział w nich efektywność manifestującą się poprzez maksymalna siłę wyrazu, osiągniętą przy użyciu minimalnych niezbędnych środków. Bo i czego chcieć więcej? Prosty gest, niezwykle bogaty komunikat – jak może się to nie podobać? Sam też się ku Jane lekko pochylił, pozwalając, by ich barki się o siebie otarły, czego bezpośrednią konsekwencją było masywne ramię przebiegające diagonalnie za jego plecami.

Gdy skończyli pić, w milczeniu zebrali się do wyjścia, jednak w ostatniej chwili Solly zastąpił mu drogę. Inżynier z zaciekawieniem uniósł lekko głowę, formułując w myślach adekwatne pytanie, jednak odpowiedź przyszła sama – weteran bardzo ostrożnie nałożył mu gogle, starannie kryjąc oczy za ciemnymi soczewkami.

– Moje – mruknął, po czym pochylił się i go pocałował.

Mechanik nigdy nie wyrażał chęci bycia, nawet częściowo, czyjąś własnością. Zawsze był sam sobie panem i żył nie oglądając się na cudze oczekiwania względem jego osoby. Być posiadanym, znaczy stać się zakładnikiem emocji drugiego człowieka. Ale przypominający pieczęć pocałunek i pewna delikatność w deklaracji przynależności jego oczu do Jane budziły w nim dziwne, rzewne uczucie mieszczące się pod przeklętym znakiem zapytania, które kazało mu przylgnąć do szerokiej, ciepłej piersi. Smak kawy wraz z dodatkami, tytoniu oraz ust drugiego mężczyzny były jak obietnica czegoś w zamian, tak, by nawet coś oddając, pozostał kompletny, na co w ostateczności mógł się, przynajmniej na chwilę obecną, zgodzić.

* * *

Z dnia na dzień jego przybycia do świetlicy robiły się coraz dziwaczniejsze. Tym razem byli tam obecni wszyscy mieszkańcy bazy, wraz z licznymi rekwizytami w postaci kuponów barwnych tkanin (przeważnie czerwonych i zielonych), kawałkami futra, pokaźnego poroża (a skąd TO się tutaj wzięło?) oraz niekończących się rulonów papieru prezentowego, razem stanowiąc niezwykle wdzięczne pandemonium.

– Mowy nie ma! – krzyczał z oburzeniem Scout, z gracją przeskakując z jednego mebla na drugi i uciekając tym samym przed uparcie podążającym za nim Pyro. – Sam sobie doszyj dzwoneczki!

– Złaź stamtąd! – Medyk popatrzył groźnie na biegacza i oparł ręce na biodrach: – Kark sobie skręcisz, słyszysz? Albo natychmiast przestaniesz się vydurniać, albo się do ciebie pofatyguję!

– Dajże mu spokój, jak se zrobi kuku to się zrespawni. – Demoman wzruszył ramionami, jednak oderwał zaskakująco trzeźwy wzrok od kraciastego materiału i rzucił okiem na swego kochanka: – Chopie, zgrzejesz się, daj se spokój.

– Nie będę żadnym cholernym skrzatem! – Pałkarz wskoczył na lampę i po raz pierwszy naprawdę popatrzył na swoich towarzyszy z góry: – Co ja jestem? Przynęta na pedofilów?!

Z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu wszyscy wlepili wzrok w cyklopa, który, zorientowawszy się w kontekście, zamaszyście wykonał gest Kozakiewicza, po czym usiadł na fotelu i z niezwykłą intensywnością zainteresował się wczorajszą gazetą. Zebrani w świetlicy najemnicy zaczęli się sobie nawzajem uważnie przyglądać, usiłując zgadnąć, skąd pozostali wiedzą o tym nie do końca jawnym romansie, jednak nikt nie miał odwagi zadać pytania wprost. Heavy powoli pokręcił głową i bez większego trudu ściągnął chłopaka spod powały, po czym rzucił go Szkotowi na kolana, w ten niespecjalnie dyplomatyczny, ale za to skuteczny sposób ucinając niemą dyskusję spojrzeń.

– Jeśli mam być tym waszym _**капиталистически**_ _ **м**_ 1 Świętym Mikołajem, to nie będę się wydurniał solo, więc zostaniesz tym przeklętym elfem i _basta_! – prychnął Słowianin.

Scout prawdopodobnie zamierzał protestować, jednak rozsądnie zrezygnował z tego śmiałego planu – nikt normalny nie kłócił się z Rosjaninem, zwłaszcza, jeśli był nieuzbrojony. Aby jednak zachować twarz, Bostończyk ostentacyjnie pokazał mu język, co już wszyscy przyjęli ze stoickim spokojem, jako jego sposób powiedzenia „niech ci będzie”.

– Ki chuj? – Snajper z niekłamanym zdumieniem popatrzył na swoich towarzyszy, których aż po dziś dzień uważał za dorosłych ludzi.

– Pyro postanowił urozmaicić uroczystość wręczania prezentów. – Szpieg z godnością poprawił klapy marynarki i delikatnym ruchem głowy wskazał stojącą na stole kawę.

– Słucham? – Zainteresował się asasyn, zajmując swoje stałe miejsce.

– Twierdzi, że u niego w kraju prezenty się dostaje nie w poranek pierwszego dnia Świąt, ale w wigilię. – Agent przewrócił oczami: – Święty Mikołaj przychodzi z workiem prezentów i rozdaje podarunki dzieciom. Jego asystentem zwyczajowo jest Śnieżynka, jednak nie było szans, by Scout na to się zgodził, więc świetlik wybrał trochę bardziej zachodniego elfa albo skrzata, jak zwał, tak zwał. Dość, że narysował kostium niezbędny do pełnienia tej funkcji, co, jak sam widzisz, wywołało opór w naszym młodym koledze.

– A o co chodzi Heavy'emu?

– Twierdzi, że u niego w ojczyźnie tę funkcję spełnia niejaki _**Дед Мо**_ _ **р**_ _ **оз**_ 2.

– Mam nadzieję, że ja się w nic nie wpakuję… – Strzelec popatrzył podejrzliwie na lokalnego podpalacza, który przy pomocy centymetra krawieckiego mierzył stopy biegacza.

– Obawiam się, że muszę cię rozczarować. – Francuz wcale nie wyglądał na zmartwionego: – Nasz robaczek świętojański podjął decyzję pod twoją nieobecność.

– … Co?

– Będziesz występował w charakterze Starego Nicka, ducha Australijskiego Bożego Narodzenia. – Szpieg wreszcie przestał się silić na takt i bezwstydnie zachichotał z iście chorą satysfakcją: – A jak sądzisz, _mon ami_ , po co mu to poroże i futro z koali?

– A… Ale dlaczego nie mam prawa głosu? – Snajper popatrzył z wyrzutem na podpalacza, który spokojnie szkicował coś na kartce papieru.

– **Hudda-hudda, hudda!**

– Jak to „wszyscy coś robią”? – Asasyn przekrzywił głowę.

– Niestety, taka jest prawda. – As wywiadu poklepał go po ramieniu: – Zwiadowca z Heavym rozdają prezenty, ten ostatni zajmie się również kolacją.

– Dobrze, że nie ja. – Zaśmiał się Demo.

– Rany, nadal czuję w żołądku twój haggis. – Młodzieniec popatrzył na niego z pewnym wyrzutem.

– _Cyclope_ 3, który mi tak brutalnie przerwał… – Tutaj padło wymowne spojrzenie w stronę wyżej wspomnianego: – … Ma skombinować odpowiednią choinkę, skoro najlepiej zna okoliczne lasy, ty jesteś Starym Nickiem i, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, twoje zadanie będzie polegało na ogłoszeniu, kiedy na niebie pojawi się pierwsza gwiazdka, ja wraz z Inżynierem jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za przygotowanie tego pomieszczenia do świętowania, natomiast Medykowi została powierzona oprawa muzyczna…

– Nadal nie poviedziałem ostatniego słova. – Doktor poprawił z godnością okulary: – Jeszcze dziś złożę apelację!

– Dużo ci z tego przyjdzie. – Biegacz wzruszył ramionami: – Nie ma mowy, żebyśmy my z siebie robili idiotów a ty nie.

– Dajcie mi skończyć, _imbéciles_! – Francuz wreszcie stracił panowanie nad sobą i na odlew rzucił w nich zmięta serwetką.

– Monroe! – krzyknął Scout, uchylając się przed tym jakże niebezpiecznym ciosem.

– Bardot. – Zamaskowany najemnik uśmiechnął się lekko: – _Soldat_ 4 ma nakryć do stołu, a Pyro zajmie się całą resztą.

Strzelec wyjątkowo postanowił się nie ograniczać i z całej pety walnął czołem w blat stołu. Owszem, pogodził się z faktem, że w tym roku jednak będą obchodzili Boże Narodzenie z nieco większą pompą niż zazwyczaj, ale miał wrażenie, że to się powoli przeobraża w prawdziwe szaleństwo. Skoro tak, powinien być zaniepokojony, jednak owo odczucie stanowiło jedynie niewielki element w jego obecnym samopoczuciu – zdecydowana większość jego jestestwa nie mogła się doczekać tego przedstawienia.

* * *

Medyk teatralnie przewrócił oczami, patrząc, jak zwiadowca po raz kolejny staje z nudów na rękach. Demoman i Pyro byli zajęci obgadywaniem Czegoś Niezwykle Istotnego nad kuponem kraciastego materiału, więc biedny chłopak nie miał komu zawracać głowy. Znaczy miał, ale najwyraźniej wykształcił w sobie dość instynktu samozachowawczego, by tego jednak nie robić – zaczepianie niektórych tutejszych rezydentów w celu zapewnienia sobie szybkiej i taniej rozrywki nie było dobrym pomysłem. W końcu jednak doktor nie wytrzymał i podszedł do wydurniającego się biegacza.

– Rozumiem, że davno u mnie v gabinecie nie byłeś? – Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie znad okularów.

– A łojtam-łojtam, nic mi nie bę…. Ała!

Dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym patykowaty postrzeleniec wypowiedział te słowa, coś w nim nieprzyjemnie chrupnęło, a on sam z głuchym stęknięciem upadł na podłogę. Wprawdzie nie uczynił tego z wdziękiem przeciętnego worka kartofli, jednak nadal wyglądało to nieprzyjemnie i wszyscy na chwilę oderwali się od swoich zajęć, by przynajmniej popatrzeć na to dziwowisko.

– To idealna chvila, żeby poviedzieć „a nie móviłem?” – westchnął lekarz i kucnął przy swoim nowo mianowanym pacjencie. – Gdzie cię boli?

– To nic takiego, daj spokój. – Młodziak przewrócił oczami i z całej siły uderzył pięścią w swoje ramię: – Kiedyś sobie rozwaliłem bark i teraz palant się zachowuje jak jakaś cholerna księżniczka.

Chirurg przekrzywił głowę i odepchnął ręce zwiadowcy, usiłując się dostać do kontuzji. Jako tutejszy personel medyczny doskonale wiedział, że ten staw biegacza już swoje przeszedł, ale do tej pory było to dla niego zwykłym faktem, który był mu absolutnie obojętny. Tym razem jednak z czymś mu się ta cała sytuacja kojarzyła, choć nie był do końca pewien, z czym konkretnie… Chłopak z wybitym barkiem… Chłopak z wybitym barkiem… Im intensywniej o tym myślał, tym mniej potrafił uchwycić to, co usiłował sobie przypomnieć, więc, niestety, musiał owe rozważania przynajmniej chwilowo porzucić.

– Vygląda na to, że vszystko jest na svoim miejscu – mruknął z pewnym rozdrażnieniem. – Ale dla svojego vłasnego dobra, nie rób tak vięcej.

– Bo co mi się stanie?

– To – odparł Szkot i trzepnął go lekko po ciemieniu.

– Rany, nagle wszyscy dbacie o mnie jakbym był ze szkła! – Scout popatrzył na nich z niezadowoleniem: – Co ja jestem? Dziecko?

– Pod pevnymi vzględami…

– _**Ужин!**_ 5 – ryknął Heavy, wychodząc z kuchni z wielkim kotłem w objęciach.

– Najwyższy czas – westchnął Szpieg, składając gazetę. – Właśnie zapobiegłeś wybuchowi trzeciej wojny światowej.

Medyk jedynie fuknął i podążył za pozostałymi do stołu. Wprawdzie wszystko, co wielki Rosjanin gotował było albo bardzo gęstą zupą, albo dość rzadkim gulaszem, jednak na pewno spożywanie tego było lepsze, niż znoszenie fochów zwiadowcy, który jednocześnie chce, by go traktować jak dorosłego i zachowuje się jak nieodpowiedzialne, pięcioletnie pacholę. Czasem to był taki miły chłopiec, jednak bywały dni, kiedy wydawał się chcieć doprowadzić wszystkich do szału i to najwyraźniej był jeden z takich wypadków. Cóż, jak widać akurat on jest bardzo mało odporny na nudę, na co należy wziąć poprawkę w przyszłości.

– Moment, to nie jest ten garnek. – Bostończyk przekrzywił głowę, gdy na jego talerzu wylądowała porcja mięsa w zawiesistym sosie.

– Jak to nie „ten” garnek? – Zainteresował się Snajper: – Co masz na myśli?

– Jak byłem w kuchni godzinę temu, na gazie stał drugi kocioł, prawie dwa razy większy. – Biegacz dalej wyglądał na skonfundowanego: – I inaczej pachniał…

– Przygotowuję danie na święta – olbrzym odparł uradowany. – Bigos!

– Ale wiesz, że to jeszcze ponad tydzień? – Agent podejrzliwie dźgnął widelcem coś, co z pewnością było dawniej fragmentem żywego stworzenia, jednak ustalenie, którym konkretnie, wykraczało poza możliwości przeciętnego człowieka.

– Bigos jest tym lepszy, im dłużej się gotuje. – Kolos, po nałożeniu wszystkim jedzenia, zajął swoje zwyczajowe miejsce koło doktora: – Wierz mi, wiem, co mówię.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz… – Demoman wzruszył ramionami: – Jane, podaj sól.

– A swoją drogą to ciekawe jest. – Scout popatrzył na kompanów od kieliszka: – Wszyscy wiedzą, jak wy dwaj się nazywacie, ale imion pozostałych nie znamy. Dlaczego?

– Bo to wbrew regulaminowi? – zasugerował as wywiadu.

– … Serio? – Zwiadowca uniósł jedną brew, przyglądając mu się z powątpiewaniem: – Naprawdę ktokolwiek się tutaj _aż tak_ przejmuje regulaminem? Jakoś mi się nie chce wierzyć.

– Jak takiś mądry, to się przedstaw, nie krępuj się. – Mechanik sięgnął po serwetki i jedną wręczył Pyro: – Ale mi się widzi, że prawie każdy z nas ma _dobry_ powód, by pod pseudonimem pracować w dziwnych miejscach z dala od cywilizacji, więc może nie drążmy tego tematu, co?

– Dobra, dobra… – Młody przewrócił oczami i sięgnął po ketchup, lekko się krzywiąc z bólu: – Tak tylko spytałem…

Lekarz westchnął ciężko. Sam miał doskonałe powody, by ukrywać swoje imię i nazwisko (pochodzenie, bogata kartoteka oraz brawurowa ucieczka furgonetką cateringową na przykład), jednak dlaczego czynili to inni, nawet ktoś tak młody i niedoświadczony jak zwiadowca? Dlaczego znów mu się skojarzył chłopak z wybitym barkiem? To wszystko było jakieś dziwne, ale nie było sensu się w to zagłębiać – odpowiedź najprawdopodobniej przyjdzie sama, kiedy najmniej się będzie tego spodziewał. Jedyna jego nadzieja w tym, by nie okazało się, że wtedy będzie już o wiele za późno na to, by zapobiec jakiejś katastrofie…

* * *

Cały ten dzień był… Dziwny. Prawdopodobnie przeciętna istota ludzka użyłaby słowa „sielankowy”, jednak wynalazca zazwyczaj tego typu określeń starał się unikać, jako nie posiadających dostatecznego stopnia doprecyzowania. Generalnie rzecz ujmując, nie wydarzyło się absolutnie nic, co mogłoby go w jakikolwiek sposób zmartwić lub zaalarmować – wszyscy zachowywali się w miarę przyzwoicie, zajmując się swoimi sprawami i nawet interesujące pomysły lokalnego podpalacza mieściły się w jakiejś normie oczekiwań. Oczywiście największą uwagę zwracał na Żołnierza i zmiany w jego _modus operandi_ , jednak i tutaj nie było powodów do niepokoju, bowiem wojak nie wykazywał on żadnych niepożądanych odchyłów. Owszem, był cichszy niż zwykle i po raz pierwszy w życiu przeżył dzień nie wszczynając z nikim niepotrzebnej burdy, jednak w jego złagodnieniu było coś… Ciepłego. Spokojnego. Nie chodziło o to, że nie miał okazji do darcia się byle czego, raczej nie odczuwał takiej wewnętrznej potrzeby. Słowem, dzień można było zaliczyć do raczej udanych. Zatem dlaczego nie był z tego powodu zadowolony?

Od samego rana, kiedy obudził się sam na przepoconej i śmierdzącej smarem polówce, coś go wewnętrznie uwierało. Jakiś istotny element jego jestestwa albo się zepsuł, albo zmienił na tyle, że wynalazca nie był w stanie przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, tylko wciąż na nowo rozdrapywał tę ranę, usiłując sprawdzić, co dokładnie się na jej dnie znajduje. To już nie chodziło o to, że nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje – był tym szczerze przerażony. To dziwne _coś_ czyniło go pochmurnym i coraz bardziej nieszczęśliwym, jakby przypomniał sobie o czymś niezwykle ważnym, a chwilę potem kompletnie o tym zapomniał. To dziwne przygnębienie z godziny na godzinę stawało się coraz bardziej nieprzyjemne, sprawiając, że nie był w stanie się na niczym skupić, ani też przejąć się czymkolwiek innym poza wyjaśnieniem tego osobliwego stanu psychicznego, w jakim się właśnie znalazł. Powoli robiła się z tego kwestia życia i śmierci, bowiem, jeśli nie wróci szybko do normy, doprowadzi do jakiejś katastrofy. Poza tym, co chyba było nawet ważniejsze, jeśli sam nie weźmie się w garść, nie będzie w stanie pomóc wojakowi. Prawidłowe przeprowadzenie jego planu było kwestią priorytetową, więc dla własnego i cudzego dobra powinien jak najszybciej przestać się nad sobą rozczulać i wziąć do jakiejś sensownej roboty, jednak nie był w stanie, nie przy wszystkich.

Dlatego też jak kania dżdżu pragnął nadejścia wieczora – wiedział, że dopiero w zaciszu swego warsztatu będzie w stanie się spokojnie nad tym bałaganem zastanowić, przeanalizować sytuację i znaleźć jakieś sensowne rozwiązanie. Kiedy wreszcie zjedli kolację i rozeszli się do zajęć, był wręcz wniebowzięty i niemalże jak na skrzydłach pognał w stronę swojej ukochanej kanciapy, jednak, nim dopadł drzwi do świetlicy, na jego drodze stanął wojak.

– Jane? – Z zainteresowaniem przekrzywił głowę, zastanawiając się, o co mu może chodzić: – Nie idziesz spać?

– Idę… Ale najpierw chciałem coś zrobić. – Żołnierz uśmiechnął się szeroko, co sprawiło, że Teksańczykowi odrobinę zmiękły kolana.

Proces osłabiania stawów został pogłębiony, gdy weteran objął go zamaszyście i pocałował, mrucząc przy tym z niekłamanym zadowoleniem. Inżynier niemalże odruchowo chwycił go za kark i przyciągnął bliżej siebie, zupełnie zapominając o tym, że jeszcze przed chwila się gdzieś spieszył. Nie powinien tak łatwo dać się ponosić, jednak po to zaplanował sobie noc rozmyślań, by i z tym problemem się jakoś uporać, więc doszedł do wniosku, że na razie nie ma sensu podejmować walki. Prawdopodobnie potem będzie miał to sobie za złe, jednak na razie nie obchodziło go to ani trochę – kiedy tak ponętna bestia się do ciebie przyciska, trudno jest rozumować w sposób absolutnie racjonalny, a przynajmniej on nie był do tego zdolny.

– Dobranoc, Engie. – Doe powoli się od niego odsunął i z roztargnieniem poprawił mundur: – Tylko nie siedź do rana.

– Zobaczę co da się zrobić – odpowiedział, łapiąc oddech i poprawiając kask. – Dobranoc, Jane.

Uśmiechając się pod nosem, odprowadził wzrokiem weterana, po czym dosłownie zdzielił się po twarzy. To nie czas na robienie maślanych oczu! Miał rozwiązać niezwykle ważki problem i czyjeś pośladki apetycznie owinięte w niespecjalnie luźne spodnie nie powinny mu w tym przeszkodzić! Basta! Już i tak wystarczająco sobie pofolgował, najwyższy czas zacząć myśleć nad tym, co się robi i to przy użyciu mózgu, nie zaś penisa.

Do swojego warsztatu wpadł jak burza, dokładnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie przejmował się takimi drobiazgami jak strzepywanie śniegu z ramion czy zdejmowanie kasku – od razu podszedł do stołu roboczego w poszukiwaniu notatek dotyczących jego jakże nieuporządkowanych stanów emocjonalnych. Gdy ich nie znalazł, w pierwszej chwili był nieco zaniepokojony, jednak szybko sobie uświadomił, że przecież wczoraj cisnął nimi o ścianę i pewnie walają się w koszu na śmieci z resztą równie brutalnie potraktowanych papierów. Jego panika zaczęła się nieco wygodniej zagnieżdżać, gdy po przeszukaniu wspomnianego pojemnika, nadal nie odszukał pożądanych zapisków. Z duszą na ramieniu zaczął dokładnie przeszukiwać szopę, dwa razy sprawdzając każdy zakamarek, jednak nie zmieniło to faktu, iż owe zapiski przepadły jak kamień w wodę. I, niestety, wszystkie smutne okoliczności jednoznacznie wskazywały osobę, która miała sposobność, by je sobie przywłaszczyć.

_O do demona Maxwella…_

* * *

 

1(…) kapitalistycznym

2(…) Dziadek Mróz

3Cyklop

4Żołnierz

5Obiad

 


	14. 14 Grudnia

**_Powiedzieć komuś całą prawdę - to czasami więcej niż obowiązek, to przyjemność._ **

* * *

 

W ostatnim czasie dziwaczne zrządzenia losu uniemożliwiały mu spokojne napicie się ze swoim jedynym już kumplem (z drugiego przyjaciela był łaskaw uczynić kochanka), a miał silne wrażenie, że _coś_ się wydarzyło i na wszelki wypadek należało to obgadać. Dlatego też tuż po śniadaniu wziął wojaka pod pachę i pognał do magazynu, mając nadzieję, że ani zwiadowca, ani mechanik nie staną mu na drodze.

– Dobra. – Gdy obaj już usiedli, a na stole pojawiła się butelka cydru, wziął głęboki wdech: –Dajesz. I nawet ni próbuj udawać, że ni wisz, ło czym godom, bo ci pizgnę.

– A… Ale…

– Stary, ja wim, że cusik się stało i kcę ło tym usłyszeć jak normalny człek, a nie to z ciebie wyciągać, winc raz w życiu wyduś to z siebie!

Wojak przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, najwyraźniej formułując jakieś sensowne zdanie, na co cyklop był w stanie przystać. Skoro ta (dosłownie) zakuta pała zamierza coś z siebie wykrztusić, niech ma czas na ubranie swej nieprzewidywalnej myśli w słowa – Demoman należał do osób zaskakująco cierpliwych, jeśli miał gwarancje uzyskania jakiś konkretnych efektów.

– Ja i Engie spaliśmy ze sobą.

… No dobra. TO mu nie przyszło do głowy. Spodziewał się czegoś… No, jak by to powiedzieć… Mniej spektakularnego? Jakiegoś pogorszenia nastroju, albo innej pierdoły, ale nie wydarzenia, które powinno zostać wpisane do wszystkich źródeł historycznych jako cud. Albo zwiastun końca świata, jak kto woli.

– Co? – wykrztusił wreszcie. – Znaczy… Wy teges-śmeges-to-i-tamto?

– No.

OK, czyli jednak nie wyciągnął pochopnych i zbyt daleko idących wniosków. Dobrze. Dalej trudno było mu w to uwierzyć, jednak Żołnierz nigdy by czegoś takiego nigdy nie zmyślił, więc musiała być to prawda, sama prawda i tylko prawda.

– Gratulacje, chopie. – Cyklop uśmiechnął się szeroko: – Wreszcie żeś był się stał prawdziwnym menszczyzną. Brawo. Lepiej późno niże wcale.

– Zaraz ci jebnę. – Wiarus zarumienił się lekko.

– Ty mi lepiej godoj, jak do tego było doszło. – Grenadier ostrożnie nalał sobie odrobinę cydru do kubka: – Znaczy, naprawdę się ciszę twoim szczynściem, ale jakościk… No sam wisz, nie wyglądaliście mnie na czesadnie pokojowo do siebie nastawiunych. Jak to się było zaczęło?

– Przywiązał mnie do łóżka.

– … Co? – Demo potrzebował dłuższej chwili, żeby przetrawić tę informację, jednak nawet po głębszym namyśle nie był w stanie dojść do jakichkolwiek wniosków, które nie byłyby obraźliwe bądź obsceniczne: – Może lepij ruzwiń tę wypowidź.

– No… Pamiętasz jak się napraliśmy przed twoim wyjazdem?

W życiu nie byłby w stanie zapomnieć tamtego wieczoru – nadal byłby w stanie dokładnie odtworzyć jego przebieg, każdy pocałunek, dotyk… Ekhm, to nie o to teraz chodzi.

– Wtedy, co następny dzień miałeś kaca? – odchrząknął, starając się ukryć w zwiniętej pięści swój głupawy i zapewne lubieżny uśmiech.

– Nie miałem – westchnął Solly. – On mnie związał.

– Ale za co? – Szkot popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem: – Za to, żeś był pijany?

– Nie. Przywiązał mnie, żebym go nie zabił jak się obudzę i zobaczę go u siebie. A jak go zwymyślałem, to mnie w ramach zemsty nie rozwiązał.

– Dobra, dla purządku powim, że jestem pod wrażeniem jego jaj, jednak jako lojalny czyjaciel nieco głośniej wyrażę swoje łoburzenie. – Cyklop z niedowierzaniem pokręcił pokręcił głową: – Wisz, że łun ma chiba nierówno pod sufitem, tak?

– Oczywiście, że wim. Znaczy _wiem. –_ Doe przewrócił oczami: – Ale… Ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Chyba nawet jeszcze bardziej go za to lubię.

Grenadier z pewnym rozrzewnieniem uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Widział już swojego przyjaciela w różnorakich stanach psychicznych/emocjonalnych, jednak jeszcze nigdy nie miał szansy podziwiać go tak spokojnym i niemalże szczęśliwym. Nie wiedział, jak długo będzie Jane dane doświadczać podobnej radości, jakim jest bycie zakochanym, jednak wolałby, żeby to trwało jak najdłużej. W końcu, po tym wszystkim, co go w życiu spotkało i co sam na siebie sprowadził, zasłużył na to, by choć na chwilę jego życie nie było koszmarem.

– No dobrze, związał cię. I co dalej? Jakoś nadal…

– No, sam wiesz. Tu spędziliśmy razem trochę czasu, to pogadaliśmy… Pomyślałem, że on też jest porąbany. Nie zwyczajnie szalony, ale tak jak… My dwaj.

To była co najmniej ciekawa informacja. Owszem, Engie zawsze wydawał się być nieco inny i na pewno nie należał do stuprocentowo normalnych ludzi, jednak trudno go było podejrzewać o noszenie w sobie jakiejś traumy z przeszłości. Jak na kogoś, kto został pokrzywdzony przez los, zachowywał się zaskakująco spokojnie, racjonalnie i logicznie. Z drugiej strony, jeśli się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to zachowywał się _zbyt_ spokojnie, _zbyt_ racjonalnie i _zbyt_ logicznie, by nie podejrzewać go o szalejące mu w duszy demony. Coś po prostu musiało być z nim nie tak. Interesujące…

– I jakoś się zorientowałem, że to, jak na mnie patrzy jest łudząco podobne do tego, jak ja patrzę na niego. Potem sam mi powiedział, że kobiety na niego nie działają. Wiesz, to było to dla niego takie naturalne… Tak po prostu się przyznać i z tym żyć… Pomyślałem, że może dla mnie też jest szansa.

– Wisz, to się powoli czeistacza w tani romans. – Demoman palnął czołem w stół.

– Więc, żeby nie przedłużać tej agonii, poszedłem wczoraj do niego. – Solly uśmiechnął się łagodnie, najwyraźniej na chwilę dając się ponieść wspomnieniom: – A że mnie nie wyrzucił… Jakoś poszło.

– Chopie, jestem z ciebie dumny jak chłoliera. – Zaczął mu bić brawo, z trudem powstrzymując się przed wstaniem z miejsca: – Nigdy żem nie podejrzewał, że kiedykolwiek się na to zdobędziesz, naprawdę.

– Tobie też mam gratulować?

– Em… Rozumiem, że myślisz o Scoucie? – Szkot odchrząknął z lekkim zakłopotaniem.

– Nie, TY o nim myślisz. – Jane poruszył znacząco brwiami: – Nie zamierzam ci go odbijać, nie mój typ.

– Strasznie, kuźwa, śmiszne. – Góral żartobliwie pogroził mu pięścią: – Ale tak. My są ze sobą.

– Ciekaw jestem, jak _to_ się stało. – Żołnierz uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wygodniej usadowił się na krześle: – Czekam.

Cyklop miał dziką wręcz ochotę sprzedać mu teraz fangę w nos, jednak jakimś cudem się przed tym powstrzymał. Skoro sam uzyskał odpowiedź na tyle pytań, powinien się zrewanżować tym samym, a przynajmniej tego wymagałaby ich koleżeńska zażyłość.

– Tej samej nucy, kiedy ty lundowałeś na łóżku zwiunzany jako ten prosiak… Jak i młody byliśmy się pobiliśmy.

– Z nami naprawdę coś jest nie tak. – Wojak zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem: – Kontynuuj.

– No i jak żem na nim już i tak położył łapy, to pomyślałem, że go jakoś łodstraszę łod siebie i go żem pocałował. No, a jak się powiedziało „a”, to nam jakościk szybko wyszło „b”, i „c” i dalsze litery alfabetu…

– Jak na zdeklarowanego hetero szybko ci to poszło…

– A weź się zamknij. – Łypnął na niego groźnie, jednak nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć: – Dość, że koś nam wyszło, że alibo razem dojedziem do „z”, albo łumrzym próbując.

– Naprawdę się uwinąłeś.

– Wisz co? Napij się lepiej, bo mnie zaczynasz denerwować.

– A powiedziałeś mu o Avelyne i reszcie? – Doe na chwilę zrobił się poważny.

– Tak. – Demo powoli pokiwał głową: – Młody juże ło szystkim wi. Ło tym, kie mam dodatkowe misje, o mojej niechlubnej czeszłości… Nie to, żem sam się bez bicia był czyznał, ale kimś sposobem to ze mnie wyciungnoł.

– Mądry chłopak. – Solly poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu, śmiejąc się przy tym rubasznie: – Ty go lepiej pilnuj, żeby ci nigdzie nie zwiał.

* * *

Snajper poczuł się dziwnie zaskoczony, kiedy wszedłszy do świetlicy, nie usłyszał nic, poza szelestem stron trzymanej przez Szpiega gazety. Wyraźnie widział rozciągniętego na podłodze pod oknem Scouta, co zwykle zwiastowało minimalny bodajże szum czy to jego nucenia, czy płynącej z radio muzyki, jednak tym razem chłopak wydawał się być nie tylko cichy jak mysz pod miotłą, ale też równie nieruchomy, co słup soli. Asasyn ostrożnie się przechylił, by mu zajrzeć przez ramię i odkryć, co też najmłodszy członek drużyny porabia, jednak ciche parsknięcie agenta sprawiło, iż szybko porzucił to odrobinę żenujące zajęcie.

– Nie przeszkadzaj mu, _mon ami_ , po raz pierwszy mamy tu taki spokój. – As wywiadu z uśmiechem podsunął mu kawę i cukiernicę: – Początkowo sądziłem, że nigdy się za to nie zabierze, ale jakoś udało mi się go do tego przekonać.

– No dobrze, ale _co_ on robi? – Rzucił podejrzliwe spojrzenie najpierw w stronę młodzieńca, a potem swojego przyjaciela.

– Układa puzzle. – Francuz uśmiechnął się z dumą matki, która właśnie nauczyła swoje dziecko wycierać nos: – I to już któreś z kolei!

– Skąd u licha ciężkiego wziąłeś puzzle? – Strzelec przyjrzał mu się z mieszaniną podziwu i uznania: – Wiesz, to raczej nie jest typowe wyposażenie bazy.

– Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, ile jest tutaj gier planszowych i innego tego typu szmelcu. – Zamaskowany RED przewrócił oczami: – _Je ne sais pas_ 1, kto to tutaj zgromadził, ale chyba właśnie odkryłem metodę pacyfikowania tej małej zarazy.

– Prawda? Tak uroczo wygląda, jak akurat nikogo nie denerwuje. – Australijczyk uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

– To, że jestem zajęty, nie oznacza, że was nie słyszę, barany. – Bostończyk nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad układanki, a ton jego głosu był niemalże znudzony.

– Dobrze, już dobrze, nie złość się tak. – Snajper uśmiechnął się do niego, choć wiedział, że chłopak tego nie zauważy: – Tylko się z tobą droczymy.

– Mhm… – Od trony okna dało się słyszeć niezbyt przekonane mruknięcie, po którym nie nastąpił żaden kolejny dźwięk poza ledwie słuszalnym pyknięciem fragmentu tektury umieszczanego na właściwym miejscu.

Łagodna cisza, jaka zapadła po tej krótkiej konwersacji została zakłócona przez przybycie Inżyniera. Zwykle spokojny i pogodny mechanik wydawał się być czymś podenerwowany, jednak trudno było stwierdzić, co dokładnie wprawiło go w tak podły nastrój, a on sam też nie wyglądał na osobę, która ma zamiar komukolwiek się ze swych kłopotów zwierzyć. Asasyn z doświadczenia wiedział, że każdy, absolutnie _każdy_ w końcu pęka i mówi, co mu leży na wątrobie, jednak też był świadom, że Teksańczyk należy do ludzi, którzy nie ulegają zbyt łatwo potrzebie uzewnętrznienia nękających ich trosk. Czynił to prawdopodobnie nie częściej niż raz na dziesięć lat, co niespecjalnie dobrze wróżyło jego zdrowiu psychicznemu, jednak cóż można było z tym zrobić?

Strzelec przeklął się w myślach, za to durne pytanie, bowiem od razu przyszła na nie odpowiedź – porozmawiać z nim. Od razu zaczął kombinować, czy nie powinien obarczyć kogoś innego tą misją spec-znaczenia i, niestety, doskonale wiedział, że nie ma takiej opcji. Nikt z mieszkańców bazy nie dotarł do jestestwa Engiego na tyle głęboko, by moc się uważać za jego przyjaciela, więc każdy był w równym stopniu predestynowany do podniesienia go na duchu. Doszedłszy do tej mało optymistycznej konkluzji, Australijczyk westchnął ciężko i popatrzył na wynalazcę, który, zrobiwszy sobie kawę, usiadł przy drugim końcu stołu i beznamiętnie zaczął obserwować Scouta.

– Coś się stało? – Zaczął były tropiciel, mając nadzieję, że nie zostanie od razu spławiony.

– Zgubiłem coś ważnego. – Inżynier niemalże obojętnie wzruszył ramionami: – I muszę porozmawiać z Sollym, czy tego nie widział.

– A co cię powstrzymuje? – Snajper uniósł jedną brew.

– Nie wiem, jak to zrobić tak, by nie wpakować się w tarapaty. Poza tym, nie mam bladego pojęcia, gdzie się podział i nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem mu przeszkadzać.

– Siedzi razem z Demo w magazynie – odparł zwiadowca, obracając uważnie w dłoniach fragment puzzli, który po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia odłożył na bok.

– Zdumiewa mnie, z jakim spokojem to przyjmujesz. – Agent z zainteresowaniem przekrzywił głowę.

– Dałem mu ultimatum. – Młodziak uśmiechnął się złośliwie: – Jak zamierza śmierdzieć gorzałą, to niech lepiej trzyma łapy przy sobie. Jestem ciekaw, co z tym zrobi. Monroe.

– Bardot. Jesteś potworem. – As wywiadu zaczął mu bić brawo ze szczerym podziwem wypisanym na swej zamaskowanej twarzy: – Małym, cudownym potworem!

– Tak, wiem, wiem. Ha! – Biegacz z tryumfalnym wyrazem twarzy przyjrzał się dokończonej układance: – Dobra, pójdę zobaczyć, jak mu idzie.

– Sądziłem, że jesteś spokojny o jego prowadzenie się… – Francuz mruknął z przekąsem.

– Nie wiem, co _ty_ byś zrobił na moim miejscu, ale ja wcale nie mam ochoty na to, bym musiał spełnić swoją groźbę. – Bostończyk uśmiechnął się złośliwie: – Chodź, Engie.

– Ja?

– No, sam mówiłeś, że masz do pogadania z Kapitanem Ameryką, więc lepiej kuć żelazo, póki gorące, jak mawiała moja mama. – Chłopak złapał Teksańczyka za ramię i pociągnął, zmuszając go do wstania z krzesła: – Poza tym, jeśli dzięki temu nie schleją się do nieprzytomności, to też lepiej dla mnie.

Strzelec z uśmiechem odprowadził ich wzrokiem do drzwi świetlicy, po czym wrócił do swojej kawy. Nie sądził, że pójdzie aż tak łatwo, jednak najważniejsze jest to, że problem został przynajmniej częściowo rozwiązany, czyż nie? Wprawdzie miał wrażenie, że nie przepracował się zbytnio, jednak cóż, jemu to nawet pasowało – ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to łażenie za innymi jak za małymi dziećmi i mówienie im, co mają robić ze swoim życiem. Z pewną satysfakcją uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i już zamierzał na nowo podjąć rozmowę ze Szpiegiem, gdy zauważył spojrzenie swego przyjaciela. Błękitne oczy wypełnione były dziwnym, łagodnym ciepłem, jakie Snajper po prostu uwielbiał w nich oglądać. Był tak porażony tym widokiem, że kompletnie zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć i zamiast tego wpatrywał się w drugiego najemnika jak w jakiś obrazek, ignorując fakt, że pewnie wygląda jak zakochany debil.

– Jestem z ciebie dumny, _mon ami_. – Agent delikatnie dotknął jego nadgarstka, po czym niemalże natychmiast cofnął dłoń: – Wreszcie się tutaj zadomowiłeś.

Asasyn naprawdę chciał mu powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę to _on_ jest powodem, dla którego wreszcie poczuł się w tej zapomnianej przez wszystkie duchy opiekuńcze bazie jak u siebie, jednak wiedział, że tego akurat mu uczynić nie wolno. Mieli być tylko przyjaciółmi, czyż nie? Nie mógł pozwolić, by jedno nierozważne zdanie odebrało mu jego nowy dom, więc jedynie się uśmiechnął, choć czuł, jak serce mu na chwilę staje z bólu.

* * *

– Do tej pory naiwnie żem sundził, że niżej to już ni damy rady upaść – stwierdził ponuro, zaglądając z pewnym niesmakiem do swojego kubka. – Ale najwyraźniej żem się był łomylił.

– A o co ci konkretnie chodzi? – Solly łypnął na niego podejrzliwie spod swojego firmowego hełmu.

– Siedzim tu najmarniej ze czy godziny, tak?

– Zgadza się.

– I naszym najwinkszym łosiągnięciem jest łobalenie na dwóch flaszek cyderu. To jużci nawet sfermentowany kumpot ma wincej procentów!

– Bo to _jest_ sfermentowany kompot. – Wojak wzruszył ramionami: – O co ci tak naprawdę chodzi?

– O nic… Po prostu… – Cyklop westchnął przeciągle i powoli opadł na oparcie mocno wysłużonego krzesła: – Nurmalnie, powininem się wkurzać, że ktosik mnie wziuł pod pantofel i nie chlam, coby nu nie spsować humoru. Ale jakościk mie to ni denerwuje.

– To po co marudzisz?

– Dla zasady – mruknął z niezadowoleniem. – Cza ratować twarz!

– W dupie ci się poprzewracało. – Żołnierz palnął go otwartą dłonią w ciemię: – Się lepiej ciesz, że cię chłopak chce, ty stary moczymordo.

– Ni no, jestem hepi jak chłolera, ale…

Wiedział, że ta trzeźwa sielanka nie może trwać w nieskończoność i któregoś dnia znów się napruje do nieprzytomności. Już nawet nie chodziło o to, że potrzebował z całej siły zapomnieć o swoich grzechach i uciec przed osobistymi demonami (owszem, nadal musiał się z tym wszystkim borykać, jednak u boku Scouta było to o wiele łatwiejsze), ale o to, że choćby i nie chciał tego mówić na głos, doszedł do momentu, w którym jego organizm zwyczajnie wymagał alkoholu do normalnego funkcjonowania. Tak, był plugwaym alkoholikiem i prawdopodobnie będzie nim już do końca życia, co go mocno przerażało. Ostatnie parę dni jakoś przetrwał, tankując zaledwie minimalne ilości trunków, jednak jego ciało powoli zaczynało się buntować, zalewając go potem, wprawiając kończyny w niemożliwe do opanowania drżenie i sącząc pozbawiony podstaw niepokój w duszę. W końcu nadejdzie dzień, w którym nie wytrzyma i stanie się coś strasznego, co zapewne złamie zwiadowcy serce, a do tego dopuścić nie zamierzał.

– Chłoliera, cza mie czestać pić – westchnął wreszcie.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy to przeżyjesz. – Weteran przyjrzał mu się krytycznie: – Ty w zasadzie codziennie jesteś na cyku.

– Myślisz, że ni wim?! – Łypnął na niego nieprzyjaźnie: – Czeca sam to w siebie wlewam!

– To co zamierzasz zrobić? Tak konkretnie? – Jane uniósł rant hełmu i z zainteresowaniem popatrzył na swojego kumpla.

– Ni wim… Ale cosik _muszę_ – westchnął zbolały Szkot.

– Wiesz, że on i tak cię będzie kochał, prawda? – Solly skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wbił spojrzenie w jakiś punkt nad ramieniem swego towarzysza.

– Wim, wim… – Wzruszył ramionami: – Ale ni chcę, żeby mnie kochał _mimo_ czegoś. Łun… Łun ni załużył sobie na cosik takiego, wisz? Ni chodzi ło to, że muszę na niego zasłużyć, choć pewnikiem powininem, ale… Ale sam chyba rozumisz, że czasem kcemy być po prostu lepsi dla innych.

– Ale nikt od ciebie tego nie wymaga, stary. – Doe uśmiechnął się szeroko, dalej wpatrując się w coś za plecami Demo.

– JA wymagam! – Uderzył pięścią w stół: – Ja sam łod siebie tego wymagam! I czego tak zęby suszysz? Cusik ciekawego tam widzisz?

Zanim uzyskał odpowiedź na to jakże frapujące pytanie, sam się obrócił, żeby sprawdzić o co chodzi i niemalże prasnął się w czoło. Oczywiście, że stał za nim nie kto inny, jak biegacz we własnej osobie – no bo przecież taki motyw wcześniej czy później się po prostu _musiał_ pojawić. Już dawno nie czuł się aż tak idiotycznie, zupełnie, jak wtedy, gdy miał pięć lat i matka go przyłapała na goleniu psa. Wprawdzie tym razem ani nie zrobił, ani też nie powiedział nic, czego powinien się wstydzić, ale też nie był do końca pewien jak młodziak na podobne wyznania zareaguje, dlatego mimo wszystko odrobinę się bał.

– Um… Ja mogę to wytłuma…

– Morda – Scout przerwał mu kategorycznie, podnosząc rękę. – Nie przeszkadzaj mi.

– W czymże to?

– W napawaniu się moim cudownym facetem. – Szczaw uśmiechnął się złośliwie i zamilkł na parę sekund: – OK, skończyłem. A teraz ze mną.

Coś w lśniącym spojrzeniu Bostończyka podpowiedziało mu, gdzie idą, a raczej czym będą się zajmować, toteż bez oporów wstał z krzesła i sięgnął po porzucony na początku posiadówy sweter. Na odchodnym pomachał wojakowi, który siedział uśmiechnięty i pokazywał mu dwa uniesione w gorę kciuki. Cóż, pewnie kiedyś będzie musiał mu za o postawić piw… E, szklaneczkę mleka, ale to na pewno nie teraz. Na razie był zbyt zajęty podążaniem za swoim cudem natury, którego radosne spojrzenie przypominało letnie niebo.

* * *

Mechanik grzecznie przepuścił zwiadowcę i Demo pędzących tak, jakby gacie im się na tyłkach paliły (co zapewne pokrywało się z ich prywatnymi odczuciami), po czym powoli, bardzo powoli policzył do dziesięciu, by dać sobie chwilę na załapanie oddechu oraz nabranie odpowiedniego nastawienia. Wiedział, że musi podejść do tematu bardzo delikatnie, tak, by wojak nie poczuł się oskarżony o bezczelną kradzież, jednak też nie mógł pozwolić winowajcy się wywinąć. Z tym męskim postanowieniem wszedł do magazynu, mając nadzieję, że Żołnierz prezentuje się nieco gorzej niż zwykle i nie będzie go swoim seksapilem rozpraszał.

Doe siedział zaskakująco spokojnie w pełnym umundurowaniu (dzięki ci, słodki przemysle tekstylny) i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wpatrywał się w zakurzone regały, najwyraźniej zastawiając się nad czymś wyjątkowo zabawnym.

– Rozumiem, że właśnie straciłeś towarzystwo? – Engie rozejrzał się po stole, zastanawiając się, ile promili we krwi może mieć teraz weteran.

– Ale za to zasłużyłem na medal dla „Skrzydłowego Roku”. – Wiarus wzruszył ramionami i lekko uniósł rant hełmu: – Więc jakoś to chyba przeżyję, zwłaszcza, że właśnie przyjechało uzupełnienie.

– Widzę, że jesteś w dobrym nastroju. – Zaśmiał się: – Coście pili?

– A, tylko trochę cydru…

– No dobra, cwaniaku, gadaj, kim jesteś i gdzie jest _prawdziwy_ Jane? – Popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie: – Już naprawdę nie macie czym się truć tylko tą siarą parszywą?

Solly jedynie wzruszył ramionami i odsunął mu krzesło, zachęcając go tym samym do porzucenia pozycji pionowej. Inżynier uśmiechnął się się łagodnie, po czym usiadł, zastanawiając się, czy ten szczwany lis przypadkiem czegoś podłego nie planuje. Jego podejrzenia nie okazały się być bezpodstawne – gdy tylko opadł na skrzypiące siedzenie, Żołnierz objął go ramieniem i delikatnie pocałował, ofiarowując mu aromat tytoniu, jabłek oraz swój własny, specyficzny smak, który sprawiał, że wynalazca od razu czuł się odrobinę spokojniejszy i mniej spięty. Przez chwilę pozwolił sobie rozpłynąć się w tej pieszczocie i przylgnął do wojaka, chwytając go żywą ręką za kołnierz kurtki.

– Jesteś cennym członkiem drużyny – mruknął wiarus, uśmiechając się drapieżnie.

– Komplemenciarz. – Teksańczyk uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, czując, że panowanie nad sytuacją coraz bardziej wymyka mu się z rąk.

– Wcale nie. – Doe ujął jego twarz w dłonie, patrząc mu w oczy z tak dziwnym i pełnym niepokoju wyrazem twarzy, że Engiemu aż dech odebrało: – Jesteś mi potrzebny.

Wiedział, że nie mógł pozwolić tym słowom pozwolić dotrzeć zbyt głęboko, jednak zanim zdążył się jakoś zabezpieczyć, trafiły go w to miejsce, gdzie wciąż mu pęczniała ta przerażająca gula, sprawiająca, że cały czas czuł się podskórnie nieszczęśliwy. Powinien jakoś zwalczyć falę emocji, jak w nim narosła i nie pozwolić jej przelać się przez bariery, jakie dookoła siebie utworzył, jednak nie był w stanie – gwałtownie chwycił poły wojskowej kurtki i przyciągnął Jane do siebie, atakując jego usta pocałunkami. Zawsze uważał, że bycie komuś potrzebnym nie powinno być jego celem czy priorytetem, jednak w chwili, w której zostało mu to ofiarowane, wiedział, że już nie będzie w stanie bez tego poprawnie funkcjonować. Dlaczego? Dlaczego musiało mu się to przytrafić? Akurat jemu, osobie, której tak dobrze żyło się bez innych ludzi? Tego nie wiedział, jednak tak długo, jak czuł na sobie zapach tego przeklętego szaleńca, tak długo nie musiał szukać odpowiedzi na te pytania.

– Też cię kocham – weteran szepnął mu do ucha, powoli sięgając do zapięć jego elastomerowej rękawicy.

– Słucham? – zamarł, czując, że dzieje się dookoła niego coś co najmniej dziwnego.

– Znak zapytania w twoich notatkach. – Solly powoli zaczął usuwać gumowe zabezpieczenie z jego oczu: – Sądziłem, że do tej pory się już zorientujesz.

To… To naprawdę było aż _takie_ proste? To, co go dręczyło, sprawiało, że powoli stawał się niezdolny do pracy i funkcjonowania na warunkach, jakie wcześniej uznał za wzorcowe, cały czas zawierało się w tym krótkim słowie? Ale… _Dlaczego?_ Przecież nie powinien być zdolny do tego typu sentymentalnych bzdur – zawsze, ale to zawsze kierował się w swych poczynaniach rozsądkiem, nie mogło mu się przytrafić coś takiego… Nie, kłamał. Przecież sam doskonale wiedział, że ostatnimi czasy jego stosunek do Żołnierza nie był nijak związany z logiką oraz kontrolowaniem swoich stanów psychicznych. Dawał się ponosić emocjom, pozwalać im nadawać kurs jego poczynaniom i, co gorsza, wcale nie było mu z tym źle. Nagle to straszne poczucie przygnębienia i beznadziei, jakie do tej pory w sobie nosił, zniknęło kompletnie i zostało zastąpione przez coś dziwnie lekkiego oraz łagodnego, co z jakiegoś powodu czyniło go jednocześnie spokojnym i szczęśliwym. Wojak z uśmiechem cmoknął go w policzek, powoli splatając swoje palce z chłodnymi, metalowymi modułami Jednorękiego Bandyty.

– Po raz pierwszy nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

– Więc siedź cicho.

Pocałunek, jaki nastąpił po tych słowach zdecydowanie przekonał wynalazcę, że absolutnie nie ma najmniejszej potrzeby rozmawiania o czymkolwiek, nawet jeśli przyszedł tutaj z innym zamiarem, który to, w świetle powyższych danych, tracił jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

* * *

_Powoli opadł na oparcie krzesła i westchnął, masując swoje ciężkie, zmęczone skronie. Przez niedokładnie zaciągnięte żaluzje do jego gabinetu wślizgiwała się lepka bostońska noc. Czuł, że na pewno wydarzy się coś złego – parę lat jego nielegalnej praktyki nauczyło go rozpoznawać wieczory, które przynoszą nieszczęście, dlatego też cierpliwie czekał, aż na ciemną, żyjącą swoim utajonym życiem dzielnicę spadnie kolejna katastrofa._   
_Kiedy wyszedł z więzienia, od razu wiedział, że nie zostanie w rodzinnym kraju. Nie po tym wszystkim. Każdy kamień, każda ulica, każda ponura twarz przypominały mu o koszmarze, który zakończył się jedynie na papierze, bowiem w jego umyśle trwał nadal. Nie, zdecydowanie musiał wyjechać i to jak najszybciej. Choć już nie żył i wiedział, że nie ma szans na odrodzenie, nie był też w stanie wytrzymać podobnej męki. Po prostu… To było za wiele. Dlatego niemalże natychmiast po opuszczeniu zakładu penitencjarnego mniej lub bardziej legalnymi metodami zgromadził pieniądze na bilet i zdobył stosowne dokumenty, po czym wsiadł na statek i popłynął do USA. Nie szukał tam szczęścia, jednak też liczył na to, że w tłoczącej się tam ludzkiej ciżbie ukryje się tak przed światem, jak i przed swoimi wspomnieniami._   
_Jeszcze podczas pobytu w ojczyźnie starał się o odzyskanie prawa wykonywania zawodu, jednak ze względu na charakter jego „zbrodni” nie przychylono się pozytywnie do jego prośby, a na nowej ziemi również odesłano go z kwitkiem, jednak nie zraził się tym. Jedyne, co potrafił, to leczyć i właśnie tym zamierzał się zajmować, bez względu na to, czy będzie to robił w świetle prawa, czy poza jego granicami. Na szczęście okazało się, że w Bostonie wielu było takich, którym działa się krzywda, ale nie bardzo śpieszyło im się do szpitala, gdzie pewne typy ran zawsze należało zgłaszać na policję._   
_Z zamyślenia wyrwało go nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi. Było to dosyć interesujące, bowiem większość jego pacjentów raczej niemrawo bębniła w nie pięścią, wolną ręką powstrzymując swoje wnętrzności przed nieautoryzowanym opuszczeniem jamy brzusznej. Mimochodem zerknął na pokazujący godzinę dziesiątą wieczór zegar i znudzonym głosem zachęcił gościa do wejścia do środka._   
_Prawdę powiedziawszy, kobiety to się nie spodziewał. Trudno było nie zauważyć, że należała do wąskiego kręgu pań nie obdarzonych klasyczną urodą, ale jednak przyciągających spojrzenia nawet tych, którzy przedstawicielkami jej płci nie byli zainteresowani. Miała na sobie modną, czerwoną sukienkę, czarne włosy upięła w efektowny kok, a wypielęgnowane dłonie zaciskała kurczowo na niewielkiej torebce. Jedynym, co burzyło ten przyjemny dla oka obraz były nieumiejętne pokryte podkładem siniaki czające się przy dekolcie, rękawach płaszcza, łabędziej szyi oraz twarzy. Ktoś miał naprawdę ciężka rękę i serce z kamienia._   
_– Dobry wieczór, doktorze – zaczęła niepewnie. – Ja… Szukam kogoś._   
_– Pryvatny detektyv ma biuro piętro vyżej – westchnął ciężko._   
_– Ja… Mój… Mój syn…_   
_W mgnieniu oka stało się jasne, że jest zbyt roztrzęsiona, by ułożyć sensowne zdanie, dlatego też ulitował się nad nią i posadził biedaczkę na kozetce, a następnie szczodrze nalał do menzurki whiskey. Już jeden łyk taniego, ohydnego alkoholu wystarczył, by nieco się uspokoiła i zebrała w sobie._   
_– Mój mąż… Zezłościł się na mnie. – Sądząc po stanie jej buzi, łatwo było można się domyślić, jaki sposób jej małżonek wybrał, by okazać swe niezadowolenie: – I… Mój syn chciał mnie obronić. Szarpali się i wtedy… Zdarzył się wypadek, mój mąż zmarł… Evan się przestraszył i uciekł i…_   
_– Czemu pani sądzi, że jest tutaj? – Na wszelki wypadek dolał jej jeszcze trochę, czując, że to będzie długa i niespecjalnie go interesująca opowieść._   
_– Ma zwichnięty bark. – Mocniej ścisnęła delikatne naczynie: – Do szpitala na pewno się nie zgłosił, dlatego szukam go w takich… Nieoficjalnych gabinetach._   
_– Rozumiem. – Pokiwał powoli głową: – Ale niestety, żadnego młodego człovieka v ostatnim czasie u mnie nie było._   
_– To jego zdjęcie. – Drżącymi rękami wyciągnęła z torebki niewielką fotografię: – Z tyłu jest mój numer telefonu. Jeśli przyjdzie…_   
_– Zadzvonię do pani. – Tylko z uprzejmości popatrzył na sztywny, matowy papier. – Choć na pani miejscu nie robiłbym sobie nadziei._   
_– A co innego mi pozostaje? – spytała cicho, podnosząc na niego spojrzenie załzawionych oczu. – Matka, która straciła dziecko, ma tylko nadzieję._   
_Znowu ta ułudna toksyna. Wiedział, że ze strachu przed policją dzieciak pewnie już dawno prysnął z miasta i nie odważy się zbyt szybko zadzwonić do domu, ale też nie miał w sobie dość okrucieństwa, by tłumaczyć to zrozpaczonej kobiecie. Zamiast tego wsadził ją do taksówki, kierowcy wręczył pieniądze i kazał zawieźć nieszczęsną wdowę do domu. Nic więcej niestety zrobić dla niej nie mógł._   
_Mimo wszystko przypiął zdjęcie do korkowej tablicy nad swoim biurkiem i przyjrzał się przedstawionemu nań chłopcu. Przecież to jeszcze dziecko… Biedny malec chciał jedynie ratować swoją mamę, a zamiast tego umarł za życia. Już zawsze będzie musiał uciekać i, choćby nawet chciał, nigdzie nie znajdzie sobie miejsca, ani też nie zazna spokoju. Nie z taką winą obciążającą jego sumienie. Czy zabił? Oczywiście, w końcu ktoś stracił życie. Czy zamordował? Nie. Ale gdyby o tym wiedział, to by nie uciekał. To właśnie poczucie winy zmusza człowieka do takich desperackich kroków. A kto nie zostanie osądzony, ten nigdy nie zazna przebaczenia. Biedne, biedne dziecko…_

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Prawdę mówiąc, nikogo się nie spodziewał, jak każdy, kto jest pochłonięty swoją pracą, jednak najwyraźniej srogo się przeliczył, że może w spokoju zająć się czymś konstruktywnym i przejrzeć notatki z porannych eksperymentów.

– Tak? – Z pewnym znudzeniem podniósł wzrok znad pachnących nieprzyjemnie papierów.

– Czołem, doktorku. – Demoman z szerokim uśmiechem wypisanym na swym lekko zarumienionym ryju zajrzał do gabinetu: – Masz chwilunię, coby pagodoć?

Medyk powoli potarł skroń, starając się przełożyć ten komunikat na jakiś zrozumiały język. Nigdy nie udało mu się pojąć tendencji Szkota do ignorowania zasad gramatycznych powszechnie uznawanych za prawidłowe, jednak obawiał się, że nie było na tym świecie siły, jak by mogła sprawić, by zaczął mówić w miarę normalnie. Jedyne, co jego otczeniu pozostało, to przynajmniej _spróbować_ zrozumieć, co ten jednooki szaleniec chce wyrazić.

– A o czym chcesz ze mną rozmaviać? – odparł wreszcie.

– A ło tym. – Gość wyciągnął przed siebie obie dłonie.

– To są ręce. – Lekarz przekrzywił głowę: – Obaviam się, że posiadasz je od urodzenia, jednak nie przejmuj się, to nie jest ani śmiertelne, ani zaraźlive. Będziesz v stanie się do nich przyzvyczaić, a po jakimś czasie być może uznasz je za przydatne.

– Strasznie śmiszne – mruknął urażony cyklop. – Łone się czynsą! Telepią się jako ten barani łogon.

– Taka jest jedna z konsekvencji alkoholizmu.

– Ale ja nie chcę tak tankować! – jęknął grenadier. – Trochę gorzoły nikomu ni zaszkodzi, ale ja ni mogę się już tak zalewać w trupa!

Doktor mimo wszystko się do siebie uśmiechnął. Miło było słyszeć, że nawet tak zdegenerowany nałogowiec znalazł powód, by walczyć ze swoim paskudnym przyzwyczajeniem. Bezsprzecznie należało go w tym postanowieniu wspomóc, nie tylko dla jego dobra, ale też ze względu na Scouta, który zapewne był przyczyną takiej gwałtownej zmiany w nastawieniu grenadiera. W pewien sposób nawet tego wariata podziwiał – zrezygnować dla ukochanej osoby z czegoś, co zdawało się być warunkiem zachowania zdrowych zmysłów? Oto jest prawdziwa miłość. Tego nie pokazują w filmach, książkach i tanich opowiadaniach, to coś o wiele większego i czystszego, niż można opisać jakimkolwiek znanym ludzkości językiem. I, nawet jeśli nie zamierzał się do tego przed kimkolwiek przyznawać, żyła w nim pewna iskra nieuleczalnego romantyka, która nakazywała mu takie zjawiska ze wszelkich sił wspierać i pielęgnować.

– Jestem pevien, że coś vymyślę.

Musiał przyznać, że to było całkiem przyjemne, znów mieć pacjenta, który naprawdę chciał się leczyć. Prawdopodobnie ani biegacz, ani szefostwo RED nigdy by nie zdołali nawet najgroźniejszym słowem zmusić tego starego moczymordy do przemyślenia swoich zgubnych nawyków „żywieniowych” – to, że chciał się zmienić owszem, było wywołane jego nową relacją ze zwiadowcą, ale tak naprawdę, potrzeba poprawy wypłynęła z niego samego. W takich chwilach chirurg przypominał sobie, dlaczego tak właściwie wybrał ten, a nie inny zawód, za co był w pewien sposób Demomanowi wdzięczny. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek planował mu to okazać…

* * *

 

1Nie wiem

 


	15. 15 Grudnia

**_Jedyna różnica między świętym a grzesznikiem to ta, że każdy święty ma przeszłość, a każdy grzesznik przyszłość!_ **

* * *

 

Snajper doskonale wiedział, że jego chytry plan oszukiwania hormonów pewnego dnia spali na panewce, jednak nie podejrzewał, że przed tym momentem będzie musiał wycierpieć aż takie katusze. Oczywiście musiało mu się przydarzyć coś skrajnie idiotycznego, no bo jakże by inaczej, przecież to byłoby za trudne dać mu stracić twarz w jakiś minimalnie sensownych okolicznościach – po prostu konieczna była kompletna kompromitacja.

Zaczęło się od kolejnego snu o Szpiegu, który należałoby poddać ostrej cenzurze. Asasyn powoli zaczynał mieć dość swojej chorej i jakże frywolnej wyobraźni, jednak o ile na jawie był w stanie mniej-więcej trzymać ją w ryzach, o tyle nad marzeniami sennymi nie miał najmniejszej bodaj kontroli, co go stawiało w niezwykle niewdzięcznej sytuacji, zwłaszcza tuż po przebudzeniu. W obliczu powyższych faktów, z głuchym jękiem stoczył się z wysłużonego materaca i powlókł się pod prysznic, pokładając wygórowane nadzieje w lodowatej wodzie. Pod natryskiem ponownie zwyzywał się od zboczeńców i degeneratów, choć wiedział, że owe upomnienia na niewiele się zdadzą – gdyby miały cokolwiek zdziałać, już dawno nie miałby problemu ze swoim samowolnym przyrodzeniem.

Poranna toaleta zajęła mu więcej czasu niż zwykle, co okazało się być kluczowe dla dalszych niefortunnych wydarzeń. Wlokąc się do kibelka na porannego szczocha wpadł na coś i, nawet nie starając się walczyć z nieuchronnymi prawami fizyki, runął na ziemię, zastanawiając się jedynie, czy ten poranek może być jeszcze gorszy. Bardzo szybko okazało się, że owszem, _może._

– _Mon ami?_ Wszystko w porządku?

W tym momencie uświadomił sobie, dlaczego nie był w stanie w porę zauważyć przeszkody, przez którą nie udało mu się dotrzeć do szaletu. Był to naturalnie niewidzialny agent, bo przecież miał on ten durny zwyczaj się plątać tutaj o podobnej porze. Dużo gorsza była następna myśl, a mianowicie powód, dla którego Francuz nie pokazywał się swoim towarzyszom na oczy.

– Snajper, słyszysz mnie?

_Właśnie leżał na podłodze, dokładnie przykryty nagim asem wywiadu. Po prostu pięknie._

– Tak, słyszę. – Naprawdę, ale to naprawdę starał się nie myśleć o sytuacji, w której się właśnie znalazł, co było niezwykle trudne, gdy czuło się na sobie ten cudowny ciężar tężejących mięśni: – Mógłbyś… Ekhm… Ze mnie wstać?

– Próbuję! – Szpieg poruszył się niezgrabnie, unosząc górną część ciała: – Ale niespecjalnie mi pomagasz!

– A co mam zrobić?! – jęknął rozpaczliwie, gdy agent wparł mu miednicę w biodra. Niemalże czuł, jak cała krew zaczyna mu napływać w tamte rejony, doprowadzając jego jestestwo do wrzenia.

– Na przykład przestać się kręcić! – Padła wysyczana przez zęby odpowiedź.

– Przecież się nie ruszam! – Z paniką zarejestrował, że jego bielizna nie jest tak luźna jak zazwyczaj.

– Sraty-pierdaty!

Wywiadowca wreszcie stanął na nogi, a przynajmniej zdyzlokował się ze strzelca, co ten powitał tak z ulgą, jak i z przerażeniem, bowiem nie wierzył, by to, co czuł u siebie w spodniach, nie było w żadnej mierze widoczne (a sam bał się tam zerknąć i sprawdzić). Niemalże natychmiast usiadł, podkurczając nogi tak, by ukryć newralgiczne rejony, jednak obawiał się, że to, co miało być zobaczone, zostało obejrzane tak dokładnie, że w gruncie rzeczy powinien pobrać za to opłatę.

– Przepraszam, _mon ami_. – Francuz odchrząknął z pewnym zakłopotaniem: – Ciągle się ostatnio przeze mnie przewracasz.

– Jakoś to przeżyję. – Przynajmniej starał się uśmiechnąć: – Albo wreszcie kupię ci cholerny szlafrok.

– Jesteś dla mnie za dobry. – Snajper poczuł na swoim ramieniu przyjazny uścisk: – Uciekam, zaraz padnie mi bateria.

– Nie musisz się spieszyć, w końcu nie masz się czego wstydzić… Znaczy, ten… Na pewno nikt się nie zbulwersuje jeśli coś zobaczy, a na pewno nie ja… Em, chodzi mi o to, że… Mam nadzieję, że cię już tutaj nie ma i tego nie słyszysz.

– Nie ma mnie. – Usłyszał cichy, szybko oddalający się głos: – I nie słyszałem tego.

– Dzięki przodkom – westchnął, chwytając się za włosy. – Chcę umrzeć.

* * *

Demoman musiał przyznać, że odczuwał pewną satysfakcję z trzymania Scouta w objęciach. Nie chodziło tutaj wyłącznie o przyjemność czerpaną z fizycznego kontaktu, ale też o pewien rodzaj dumy wynikającej z faktu, że nikt inny tylko właśnie on jest zdolny do utrzymania tego postrzeleńca w jednym miejscu na dłużej niż pięć sekund. Zwykle wymagało to posłania go do Respawn Roomu, ale, jak się okazało, wystarczyło go odrobinę zmęczyć niespodziewanym seksem. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że chłopak wytrzyma podobną stagnację zbyt długo – wiadomo było, że po kwadransie czy dwóch będzie musiał wrócić do swojej codziennej hiperaktywności.

Gdy biegacz wreszcie przypomniał sobie, na jakim świecie żyje, ni z tego, ni z owego zaczął idiotycznie chichotać, wtulając przy tym swój wiecznie zimny nos w obojczyk Szkota. Ten z anielską cierpliwością wytrzymał parę minut owej głupawki, jednak nawet on po pewnym czasie miał serdecznie dosyć zastanawiania się, o co może temu małemu sowizdrzałowi chodzić.

– Chopie pogrzało cię? – spytał, unosząc brew.

– Gejbaza – Padła zduszona odpowiedź.

– Czyś ty się do kolacji Ścikłego Mleka napił, czy co? – W coraz mniejszym stopniu stopniu ogarniał wtulający mu się w pierś rechoczący kłębek.

– Gejdukt.

W normalnych okolicznościach młody już zostałby przerzucony na plecy i zmuszony do sensownego zachowania groźbą łaskotek, jednak cyklopowi strasznie się nie chciało ruszać, więc jedynie biegacza mocniej objął, co ten nieco opacznie zinterpretował i nieco się przesunął, by go pocałować. No cóż, przynajmniej na chwilę się uspokoił.

– Penis Kontrolny.

– Młody! – Bombardier bezceremonialnie uszczypnął go w pośladek.

– Au! – Scout lekko uderzył go w ramię: – A to za co?!

– Już cichaj, cichaj. – Z uśmiechem pogładził zaczerwienione miejsce, z zadowoleniem odnotowując fakt, iż chłopak odruchowo wygiął plecy tak, by mu się dopasować do dłoni: – Lepiej mi powiedz, co w ciebie wstąpiło.

– No bo… Sam popatrz. – Zwiadowca oswobodził jedną rękę i zaczął wyliczać na palcach: – Ja i ty. To raz.

– Do czego ty zmirzasz?

– Morda. Dwa, Heavy i Medyk, choć nadal mnie to trochę przeraża. Solly i Engie, trzy. Na dziewięciu mieszkańców tylko chyba biedny Pyro jest hetero, a to i tak tylko domysły, bo pewnie nigdy się nie dowiemy.

– Ty ciyba liczyć ni umisz. – Demo zaśmiał się cicho: – Żeś wyminił tylko sześciu.

– Szpieg nie ma prawa nie być co najmniej bi. Jest Francuzem, trzyma widelec jak moja mama i reguluje brwi pesetą, no nie ma bata. – Pałkarz wydawał się być absolutnie poważny wypowiadając te dość absurdalne słowa.

– Cikawa argumentacyja, ale nadal brakuje…

– Snipes robi do niego maślane oczy, jak myśli, że nikt nie widzi – dokończył Bostończyk z tryumfalnym uśmiechem domalowanym na swej różowawej buźce. – Czyli razem jest nas ośmiu.

– Kangur? Nawet łun?! – Jakoś trudno mu było w to uwierzyć.

– Przyznał się bez bicia. – Młody skrzyżował ręce pod brodą i ułożył się wygodniej.

– Bidaczysko. I co, nie próbuje szczęścia?

– Widać ma swoje powody.

Szkot musiał się przez chwilę nad tym wszystkim zastanowić. Faktycznie, jak tak o tym pomyśleć, zaskakująco niewielu miłośników płci przeciwnej zostało w tej bazie. Sam nie był do końca pewien, jak ma siebie określić – podejrzewał, że gdyby ujrzał jakąś powabną kobitkę, niewątpliwie zawiesiłby na niej oko, ale zapewne zaraz potem jego spojrzenie wróciłoby do Scouta. Dlaczego w ogóle był w stanie zainteresować się facetem? Na to pytanie pewnie nigdy nie będzie w stanie udzielić zadowalającej odpowiedzi. Ale tutaj nie chodziło o fakt, że generalnie lubił się przyglądać się innym mężczyznom, ale o to, że biegacz był od tej reguły pierwszym i ostatnim wyjątkiem. Kochał go jako osobę, a to, jakie było jego ciało, stanowiło kwestię drugorzędną. Nie, żeby było mu ono obojętne – nie potrafił w nim znaleźć nic, co by na niego _nie_ działało – ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zawsze patrzył na nie w ten sposób. Dopiero, gdy go dotknął, przekonał się, że jest dokładnie tym, czego pragnie.

– Sztywnieje ci. – Młody zaśmiał się ni to złośliwie ni figlarnie: – O czym myślisz, zboczeńcu?

– Ło tobie – odparł, uśmiechając się ciepło.

– Aha. No, w takim wypadku trudno cię winić. Cudny jestem ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie.

– A ło czym ty kminisz? – Pogłaskał odstające ucho, które pod jego dotykiem lekko się zaczerwieniło.

– O tym, czy nie dałoby rady Snajperowi jakoś pomóc. Żal na niego patrzeć, poza tym… Był dla mnie bardzo miły, kiedy ciebie nie było i chciałbym mu się jakoś odwdzięczyć.

– Jak „bardzo” był dla ciebie miły? – Nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł nagle dziwne ukłucie pochodzącej nie wiadomo skąd złości.

– … Czy ty… Jesteś o mnie zazdrosny? – Zwiadowca wyglądał na naprawdę rozbawionego owym odkryciem.

– Nie no… po prostu…

– Jesteś TOTALNIE zazdrosny! – Bostończyk uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i przysunął się ku niemu, delikatnie całując go w usta: – Nawet nie wiedziałem, że to takie fajne.

– Strasznie śmiszne.

– Mnie bawi – mruknął młody pomiędzy zmierzającymi coraz niżej pocałunkami: – To nawet miłe.

– Ja ni estem z tego dumny. – Mimo marudzenia coraz bardziej się odprężał, gdy ciepłe, wilgotne wargi z uwagą badały jego tors i brzuch.

– Ojtam, ojtam.

Cyklop aż mruknął z zadowolenia, gdy poczuł ciepły oddech na skórze wewnętrznej strony swego uda, a następnie gorący dotyk ust Scouta spoczął na jego coraz twardszym kroczu. Nigdy nie zamierzał młodego do czegokolwiek zmuszać, jednak skłamałby, twierdząc, że nie miał ochoty dojść na języku swojego kochanka. Oczywiście, nie zakładał niczego (nikt za pierwszym razem nie robi tego idealnie), ale sam fakt, że chłopak postanowił spróbować, napawał go niebywałą radością.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, biegacz poczynał sobie całkiem nieźle, zupełnie, jakby przynajmniej teoretycznie wiedział, co ma robić, co zapewne należało złożyć na karb sławetnej pogadanki uświadamiającej Heavy'ego. Nie zamierzał jednak się w tej chwili co do tego upewniać, za bardzo był bowiem zajęty rozpływaniem się pod naporem przyjemnej wilgoci oferowanej mu przez miękkie wargi swojego ukochanego. Zupełnie odruchowo wyciągnął rękę i pogładził przystrzyżone krótko włosy, starając się zbytnio nie naciskać, choć z trudem mu to przychodziło. Młody musiał zauważyć tę pieszczotę, bowiem mruknął z zadowoleniem i odrobinę przyspieszył, mocniej zaciskając swe chude palce na miednicy grenadiera. Ten z głuchym jękiem odrzucił głowę do tyłu i poddał się entuzjastycznym zabiegom Bostończyka, pozwalając mu robić wszystko, co tylko mu się podoba.

– Chopie, ja…

Wiedział, że to ostrzeżenie nadeszło na pewno za późno, jednak nie zmieniło to faktu, że młody nie zareagował, dzielnie przygotowując się na to, co ma nadejść. Demoman wydał z siebie coś na kształt zduszonego krzyku, gdy całe jego ciało się gwałtownie napięło, sprawiając, że na moment niemalże go zamroczyło. Po nietrwającej dłużej niż ułamek sekundy chwili błoga fala rozeszła się po wszystkich mięśniach, rozluźniając je i kojąc. Przez parę minut czuł się tak, jakby nic nie ważył, po czym stopniowo znów opadł na pościel, ponownie wciągając powietrze do płuc. Zarejestrował gdzieś w pobliżu dziwny, niespodziewany dźwięk i w mig pojął, że chłopak się krztusi. Ogromnym wysiłkiem podniósł się do siadu i pochylił się ku niemu, jednak szczaw jedynie uśmiechnął się szeroko i wierzchem nadgarstka otarł upaćkaną brodę. Demo z pewnym wzruszeniem ujął jego wąską buzię w dłonie i pocałował go, zmazując wargami wszelkie ślady z twarzy Scouta.

– Esteś najlepszym, co mie się było w życiu czytrafiło – wyznał, opierając o ciepłe czoło zwiadowcy swoje własne.

Naprawdę tak było. W tym zimnym, nieprzyjaznym miejscu na przekór wszystkiemu znalazł ukryty w niebieskich oczach skrawek lipcowego nieba, w którego cieple pragnął grzać się bez końca. Tak długo, jak będzie dane mu podziwiać ten wyjątkowy uśmiech, on sam będzie zbawiony, a jego grzechy wybaczone. Nigdy nie sądził, że coś podobnego kiedykolwiek się wydarzy i nadal czasem bał się, że to tylko sen, finalne majaczenie sponiewieranego moczymordy.

– Gejbaza.

Nie. Chyba _tego_ , to by sobie mimo wszystko nie zmyślił.

* * *

Naprawdę cieszył się z odrobiny mrozu zaoferowanej mu przez szczodrobliwą Matkę Naturę. Dzięki niej było mu łatwiej tak dla odmiany skupić się na strzelaniu (nie, żeby miał do czego), oraz, co najważniejsze, nie myśleć o Szpiegu, a TO było naprawdę trudne, zwłaszcza po porannych zajściach. Wręcz słyszał pracujące na pełnych obrotach koła zębate swojej nadmiernie wybujałej wyobraźni, która zapewne zamierzała mu tej nocy zaserwować taki sen, że będzie mógł przy pomocy własnego krocza rozbić co najmniej dwuosobowy namiot. Jednak na szczęście był w stanie zapanować chwilowo nad sobą na tyle, by trzymać ręce z dala od coraz bardziej rozgoryczonego rozporka.

Już niemalże przestał czuć się zażenowany z powodu podwójnego porannego drąga, gdy nadszedł kres jego porannej przebieżki i musiał wracać do bazy. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, czy będzie w stanie udawać, że nic między nim a agentem nie zaszło, jednak wiedział, że musi przynajmniej spróbować. W końcu w przeszłości był w stanie spojrzeć w oczy człowieka, którego miał zabić i niczym się przy tym nie zdradzić, więc ta mała gra nie powinna nastręczyć mu najmniejszych bodaj trudności. Nawet jeśli to, co czuł do wywiadowcy, nie było w choćby najmniejszym stopniu profesjonalne, nadal pozostawał zawodowcem i nie zdążył jeszcze zapomnieć wszystkiego, czego się nauczył patrząc na świat przez optyczny celownik swojego karabinu snajperskiego.

– Nareszcie jesteś! – Francuz dosłownie napadł go w drzwiach do świetlicy: – Prawie zapomnieliśmy!

– O czym? – Nie stawiając najmniejszego nawet oporu dał się wciągnąć do środka.

Nieco zbaraniałym wzrokiem popatrzył na zebranych w pomieszczeniu towarzyszy, których wyraz twarzy mówił mu tyle, co nic. Nawet zwiadowca, który niemalże zawsze musiał coś chlapnąć, jedynie przyglądał mu się z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem (fakt, że leżał na plecach przewieszony przez oparcie kanapy nic nie znaczył, bowiem chłopak wydawał się być niezdolny do przyjęcia na tym konkretnym meblu normalnej pozycji). Mimo to asasyn pozwolił się ustawić na środku sali, jako ten cel do łatwego odstrzału.

– _Bien_ 1, skoro wreszcie jesteśmy w komplecie, możemy zacząć. – Szpieg z powagą popatrzył na pozostałych członków swojej drużyny: – _Mon ami?_

– Ale o co chodzi? – Uniósł pytająco brew: – Gdybyś mógł się wyrażać nieco…

Niemalże padł na zawał, gdy agent bez skrępowania gwałtownie się ku niemu pochylił i wlał do ucha cichy, ale zdecydowany szept podbity lekką irytacją człowieka, który musi tłumaczyć rzeczy oczywiste.

– Wycieczka do miasta!

– Aaaaa…. – No tak, strasznie z tym zwlekają. Wypadałoby wreszcie się za to zabrać: – Jasne, masz rację, trzeba to załatwić.

– Poviesz vreszcie, dlaczego nas tutaj zavołałeś? – Medyk westchnął, starając się przy tym wyglądać na tak znużonego, jak to tylko fizycznie możliwe. – Mam eksperymenty do przeprovadzenia, zvłoki do pokrojenia i tym podobne.

– Tak sobie pomyślałem, ze skoro urządzamy całą tę imprezę z prezentami i tak dalej, wypadałoby się kopsnąć do miasta po jakieś zakupy. – Postarał się przekazać swe myśli tak zwięźle, jak to tylko było możliwe: – Dlatego parę dni temu w towarzystwie Scouta, Szpiega i Pyro zrobiliśmy mały rekonesans, żeby się zorientować, jakie sklepy się tam znajdują. Po powrocie sporządziliśmy pełen spis… Ty go masz, czy ja?

– Ja _, mon ami_. – Agent uśmiechnął się lekko i wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki złożoną na cztery kartkę papieru: – Pozwolicie, że przyczepię ją do tablicy, by każdy mógł się z nią zapoznać.

– A kiedy już wszyscy będziemy gotowi, możemy jechać. Plan oryginalny był taki, żeby jedna połowa zabrała się moim camperem, a druga wozem Engiego, o ile oczywiście wyrazi zgodę.

– Wyrazić mogę. – Mechanik wzruszył ramionami: – Tylko daj mi trochę czasu na sprawdzenie, czy z tym starym gratem wszystko w porządku. Nie sądzę, by od stania na mrozie stał się sprawniejszy, a nigdy nie należał do zbyt spolegliwych aut.

– Zatem jesteśmy umówieni. Inżynier daje znak do wyjazdu. – Naprawdę się cieszył, że to nie od niego zależy ustalenie dokładnej daty tego dosyć interesującego przedsięwzięcia.

Tym, co strzelca najbardziej w tym wszystkim radowało, był fakt, że potrafił stać przy swoim ukochanym i zachowywać się w miarę swobodnie, zupełnie, jakby jego ciało się tego rana nie zbłaźniło kompletnie. Owszem, trudno mu było ignorować zarysy obrazów, jakie formowały się pod jego powiekami, gdy tylko przymykał oczy oraz nieprzyjemny chłód smutku narastający w jego sercu, jednak jakoś potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Przynajmniej na razie.

* * *

_Uważnie rozejrzał się dookoła, choć niewiele było do podziwiania w tym zimnym i niegościnnym miejscu – jak okiem sięgnąć widać było jedynie śnieg, śnieg i, och tak, jeszcze więcej śniegu. Nawet miasteczko, które ponoć gdzieś się kryło za oblodzonym peronem było przykryte ciężką, białą czapą. Nie, żeby po Coldfront czy Barnblitz robiło mu to jakąkolwiek różnicę – generalnie od chwili, kiedy zaczął pracować dla RED oglądał głównie niegościnne bazy na mroźnej północy, więc zdążył już przywyknąć do podobnego krajobrazu. Prawdę mówiąc, takie oddalenie od cywilizacji nawet mu odpowiadało – cały świat zostawił daleko, daleko za sobą i żył tylko w tej dziwnej opowieści o niekończących się, pozbawionych sensu zmaganiach…_

_Po całej tej wojnie nie sądził, by uczestnictwo w walce było dlań dobrym pomysłem, dlatego też kategorycznie odrzucił niezwykle hojną ofertę BLU. Wciąż słyszał w uszach huk wystrzału i krzyki umierających ludzi, dlaczego więc miałby wciąż tego szukać? Odpowiedź sama przyszła do niego pewnej nocy, kiedy do jego gabinetu wtargnęło paru gangsterów, którzy sądzili, że powinni usunąć absolutnie wszystkich świadków. Nawet nie zarejestrował momentu, w którym w jego ręku pojawiła się piła do cięcia kości, jednak nie zamierzał się zbyt długo zastanawiać i błyskawicznie zrobił z niej właściwy użytek._

_Gdy wszyscy już leżeli martwi na ziemi, a jego do tej pory nieskazitelnie biały fartuch pokrywały krwawe rozbryzgi, ku swemu ogromnemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że tych parę sekund uczyniły go… Spokojnym. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że przez te wszystkie lata nosił w sobie coś niewyobrażalnie ciężkiego i lepkiego, co w jakiś magiczny sposób ulotniło się w chwili, w której adrenalina popłynęła w jego żyłach. Nadal nie potrafił się nazwać żywą osoba, jednak i tak było to bliższe jakiejkolwiek formy egzystencji, niż ten obrzydliwy, pozbawiony bodźców sen, w jaki zapadł po zakończeniu wojny. Dlatego jeszcze tego samego wieczora wrzucił do skrzynki na listy swoje CV i list motywacyjny zaadresowane do korporacji RED. Kolejne lata nie rozczarowały go – nowa praca była o wiele lepsza, niż ciągłe zastanawianie się, kiedy zostanie złapany przez organy ścigania. Walka wypełniała_ _jego myśli, a on z zaskakującą łatwością umykał swym wspomnieniom, powoli zapominając o tym, że powinien czuć się pokrzywdzony i nieszczęśliwy. Istnienie, nawet jeśli nie było w pełni satysfakcjonujące, zadowalało go i to też było na swój sposób dobre._

– _Uwaga! – Czyjś krzyk uświadomił mu, że nadal znajduje się na peronie i powoli zaczyna marznąć: – Padnij!_

_Nim zdołał zareagować, obły obiekt przeleciał tuż obok jego głowy. Nawet nie zdążył zadać sobie pytania, co to właściwie było, gdy ujrzał leżącego na ziemi młodego chłopaka. Dzieciak śmiał się wniebogłosy, usiłując jednocześnie wstać i zebrać swoje rzeczy do kupy, co nie było zbyt łatwe, jeśli się w tego typu klimacie nosiło klapki._

– _Sorry, doktorku, poślizgnąłem się. – Młodzieniec wreszcie stanął na nogach i wyciągnął przed siebie zabandażowaną zwyczajem zwiadowców dłoń: – Witamy w Viaduct!_

– _Zrób mi przysługę, i spróbuj się nie przeziębić przed naszym dotarciem do bazy. – Przewrócił oczami i, ignorując powitalny gest, sięgnął po swoje bagaże: – Rozumiem, że nie jesteś z tutejszej załogi?_

– _No nie, dopiero co przyjechałem. – Scout zaśmiał się, ukazując zęby wołające o pomstę do ortodonty: – Ale ponoć reszta ekipy już jest na miejscu. Zaraz powinien ktoś po nas przyjechać…_

– _Jesteś zaskakująco dobrze poinformowany. – Uniósł podejrzliwie jedną brew._

– _Duh, jestem zwiadowcą, tak, czy nie? – Biegacz uśmiechnął się złośliwie: – O, jest samochód! Chodź, doktorku!_

_W odpowiedzi jedynie westchnął i przewróci oczami. Dlaczego, och dlaczego wszyscy przedstawiciele tej klasy musieli być głośnymi, aroganckimi postrzeleńcami? Pewnie w innych warunkach nie wykonywaliby swojej pracy jak należy, ale nadal była to wielce niedogodna okoliczność…_

Po raz kolejny zaklął, gdy palec ześlizgnął mu się z bladego klawisza i znów musiał zaczynać od początku. Powoli miał dość tego wszystkiego i niemalże z hukiem zatrzasnął pokrywę, jednak powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Zawsze, ale to _zawsze_ wywiązywał się z powierzonego mu zadania, więc nawet jeśli nie jest w stu procentach przekonany co do jego sensowności, wykona je, albo chociaż umrze próbując. Tyle dobrego, że postanowił przeprowadzać próby w nocy, kiedy wszyscy już spali i nie mieli sposobności, by się naigrawać z jego omyłek – dopiero wtedy by był wściekły ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie! Jedyną osobą dopuszczoną do słuchania jego beznadziejnego rzępolenia był Heavy, który spokojnie sobie teraz drzemał na kanapie. Chirurg już parokrotnie zachęcał go do zaśnięcia w jakimś wygodniejszym miejscu, łóżku na przykład, jednak olbrzym łagodnie, acz konsekwentnie odmawiał i pozostawał w świetlicy.

Medyk westchnął ciężko i po raz kolejny zabrał się do grania, kiedy usłyszał ciche kroki w korytarzu. Od razu nadstawił uszu, zastanawiając się, kim może być niespodziewany gość i był dosyć zdziwiony, kiedy ujrzał idącego ze zbornością przeciętnego zombie biegacza. Młodziak z ziewnięciem zapalił światło w kuchni i, absolutnie nieświadom obecności kogoś w przylegającym pomieszczeniu, podrapał się po tyłku, wolną ręką poszukując szklanki. Dokonawszy tej niewiarygodnej sztuki, napełnił naczynie mlekiem i zaczął powoli pić, wpatrując się zagadkowym wzrokiem w kuchenkę. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że jest obserwowany i nieco się rozbudził.

– O, cześć. – Ziewnął po raz kolejny i podszedł do instrumentu: – Nie wiedziałem, że ćwiczysz.

– Każda umiejętność vymaga praktyki – odparł z godnością. – Navet granie na pianinie.

– Nie, chodzi mi o to, że za dnia nikt nie słyszy jak grasz i się zastanawiałem, czy w ogóle musisz się jeszcze uczyć kolęd.

– Na pevno muszę je sobie przypomnieć – westchnął i popatrzył wyczekująco na młodszego najemnika. – Może pójdziesz już spać? Jest bardzo późno, Scout.

– No wiem… – Chłopak najwyraźniej go nie słuchał i z ciekawością nacisnął parę klawiszy, wydobywając mocno okaleczoną, ale za to dziwnie rozpoznawalną melodię: – Hej, a znasz „Carol of the Bells”?

– To bardzo trudna kolęda. – Zmarszczył brwi: – Nie sądzę, żebym był v stanie ją zagrać popravnie czy to dziś, czy v Święta…

– Spróbujesz?

W oczach pałkarza widać było pewną nadzieję oraz dziwny smutek, który na chwilę doktora oszołomił. Wiedział, że nie powinien dawać zwiadowcy nadziei na cokolwiek, mimo to sięgnął po odpowiedni zeszyt z nutami i przejrzał go, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo okaleczy ten stary i niezwykle piękny utwór. Tak jak podejrzewał, pierwsze tony były szalenie zdeformowane, jeszcze bardziej niż to, co zaprezentował sam biegacz, jednak po chwili udało mu się zmusić pianino do wydawania z siebie odpowiednich dźwięków.

– _Hark! how the bells, sweet silver bells… –_ Lekarz niemalże podskoczył, słysząc obok siebie jasny, czysty, ale też bardzo nieśmiały śpiew: – _All seem to say, throw cares away…_

Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie podejrzewał Scouta o umiejętności wokalne tej klasy – ktoś, kto tyle darł się byle czego zapewne miał struny głosowe w opłakanym stanie, jednak okazało się, że po tylu latach praktyki po raz pierwszy postawił błędną diagnozę. Chirurg był pod pewnym wrażeniem, że ten niezdyscyplinowany sowizdrzał jest w stanie wykonać czysto tak trudny utwór, jednak bardziej był zaskoczony faktem, że ktoś, kto najmniej zdaje się być zainteresowany Gwiazdką, zna jakiekolwiek kolędy.

– _Christmas is here, bringing good cheer… –_ Głos chłopca na chwilę zadrżał, jednak zaraz potem młodzieniec błyskawicznie wziął się w garść i kontynuował: – _To young and old, meek and the bold…_

Eskulap czuł, że po prostu _musi_ zagrać ten utwór do końca – nie wiedział, czy to, co w tej chwili ze zwiadowcą robią jest wyścigiem, czy współpracą, jednak chciał dowiedzieć się, co ich spotka, gdy tylko zabrzmią ostatnie tony. Od chwili, kiedy sobie uświadomił, że ma z biegaczem więcej wspólnego, niż mu się początkowo wydawało, zaczął nieco inaczej na niego patrzeć i teraz, gdy w sercu tego dziwnego, pozornie nieopierzonego człowieka zaczęło coś pękać, nie był w stanie porzucić go w połowie procesu.

Prowadząc owe rozważania, kątem oka zauważył, że Heavy bezszelestnie ześlizguje się z kanapy i cichcem przekrada się do drzwi, jednak na razie postanowił tego nie komentować. Jeśli ktoś wychodzi po angielsku, zapewne ma ku temu powód.

– _Ding, dong, ding, dong, that is their song… –_ Pałkarz oparł się o pianino, jednak i tak było widać, że coś złego się z nim dzieje: – _With joyful ring, all caroling…_

Medyk powoli przestał ignorować oczywiste wady takie jak hałaśliwość czy zdolność do irytowania wszelkiego żywego stworzenia i zaczął zauważać inne jego cechy, takie jak determinacja oraz dążenie do brania spraw we własne ręce. Gdzieś na dnie tej młodej duszy czaiła się głęboka, wciąż ropiejąca rana, którą dopiero teraz był w stanie dostrzec, czego ogromnie żałował. Może gdyby wcześniej mu się przyjrzał… Nie, to niemożliwe. Aż do tej pory nigdy nie byłby w stanie się nad kimkolwiek pochylić i szukać w nim czegoś innego poza denerwującą go istotą, od której należy się jak najszybciej odseparować. Dopiero teraz rzeczywiście potrafił naprawdę przyglądać się swoim towarzyszom i, nabywszy tę zdolność, zamierzał ją wykorzystać. Dlatego też grał, uparcie dążąc do czekającego na nich wszystkich finału.

– _One seems to hear words of good cheer… –_ Tak, Bostończyk zdecydowanie zaczął drżeć, jednak też usilnie starał się udawać, że nic podobnego nie ma wcale miejsca: – _From everywhere, filling the air…_

Doktor zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego Scout wybrał akurat tę kolędę – nie była ona ani łatwa w wykonaniu, ani też przesadnie pogodna, on sam słuchając jej raczej odczuwał pewien niepokój, niż rzeczywiście cieszył się z nadchodzących Świąt. Mało kto tak naprawdę chodził i śpiewał ten utwór, najczęściej był wykonywany przez chóry kościelne albo inne zgromadzenia w tym stylu…

– _O, how they pound, raising the sound… –_ Teraz stało się jasne, że zwiadowca jest niepokojąco bliski płaczu, jednak nie wydawało się, by to śpiewane słowa go tak wzruszyły: – _O'er hill and dale, telling their tale…_

Lekarz wyłowił w otoczeniu obcy dźwięki i na chwilę zerknął w stronę drzwi do świetlicy. Bez wątpienia ktoś w oddali szedł korytarzem. Prawdopodobnie to Rosjanin wracał, jednak chyba miał towarzystwo… Ach więc tak to chcesz rozegrać…

– _Gaily they ring, while people sing… –_ Biegacz kurczowo zacisnął palce na krawędzi pianina, jednak dzielnie powstrzymywał swój głos przed drżeniem, wciąż starając się zachować bodajże minimalne pozory: – _Songs of good cheer, christmas is here!_

W momencie, w którym chłopak miał zaśpiewać końcowe dwa wersy pierwszej zwrotki, niemalże biegiem wpadli do świetlicy specjalista do ciężkiej broni wraz z ciągniętym przezeń Demo, który wyglądał na co najmniej zaskoczonego nocną wizytą oraz przyprowadzeniem go do pomieszczenia, które i tak będzie musiał rano oglądać. Pałkarz zdał sobie sprawę z ich obecności dopiero wtedy, gdy Szkot stanął tuż za nim, przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem i, szczerze mówiąc, trudno było stwierdzić, czy chłopak jest bardziej zaskoczony, czy zażenowany. Cyklop na razie nie powiedział nic, jedynie objął go ramieniem i również oparł się o pianino, najwyraźniej czekając na dalszy ciąg kolędy. Chirurg nie zamierzał kazać im czekać i grał dalej, starając się skupić na tym, co robi.

– _Hark! How the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say, throw cares away. –_ Młody powoli oparł się o otaczające go ramię i nieco opuścił głowę, jednak dzielnie śpiewał dalej.

– _**Щедрик, щедрик, щедрівочка, прилетіла ластівочка.**_ 2– Niespodziewanie zawtórował mu niższy głos olbrzyma.

Medyk uśmiechnął się sam do siebie – wiedział, że na takie rzeczy jest jeszcze za wcześnie, jednak nie potrafił nie skojarzyć sobie tego momentu z kolędowaniem, jakie pamiętał z dzieciństwa, kiedy wszyscy mieszkańcy jego kamienicy zbierali się przy pianinie sąsiada z pierwszego piętra, albo, gdy staruszek opuścił już ten łez padół, a capella wykonywali poszczególne utwory krążąc po ulicy. Nawet jeśli nie były to najspokojniejsze czasy i trudno było nazwać je przesadnie szczęśliwymi, w tamtych dniach czuł w swoim sercu niezwykłą radość, jaka przyszła do niego także i teraz, kiedy akompaniował swoim, co tu dużo mówić, pewnego rodzaju przyjaciołom.

Trochę niecodzienny finiszem był cichy płacz, który usłyszał, gdy przebrzmiały ostatnie tony, jednak nie skomentował tego – w gruncie rzeczy spodziewał się, że zwiadowca w końcu pęknie i zaszlocha. Grenadier wydawał się być w pierwszej chwili odrobinę zakłopotany podobnym wybuchem, jednak dość naturalnie przeszedł do fazy rękawa, w który można się spokojnie wypłakać i ostrożnie zaprowadził swoje szczęście w stronę kanapy, gdzie je posadził, zajmując miejsce obok niego. Doktor nie bardzo wiedział, co ma zrobić – z jednej strony czuł, że taktownie byłoby wyjść, z drugiej strony jednak wydawało mu się to być skrajnie nieczułe – dlatego też na wszelki wypadek postanowił poczekać na to, co zrobi jego ulubiony kolos, by móc podążyć jego śladem. Heavy nie rozczarował go w tym zakresie, bowiem spokojnym krokiem podszedł do pozostałych towarzyszy i stanął za ich plecami, krzyżując przedramiona na oparciu mebla. Lekarz zajął miejsce obok niego i z pewnym zainteresowaniem, ale też rozczuleniem obserwował, jak chłopak powoli się uspokaja i niespecjalnie czystymi dłońmi ociera zaczerwienione jak u królika oczy.

– No dobra, dobra, już nie ryczę. – Bardzo starał się zachować twarz, co było trudne, gdy ma się trzy wyższe od siebie niańki, każda o dosyć męskiej posturze: – Po prostu…

– Mały człowiek tęskni, prawda? – Rosjanin uśmiechnął się łagodnie, co chyba dodało biegaczowi nieco otuchy.

– Razem z mamą zawsze to śpiewaliśmy w kościele – westchnął i wygodniej ułożył się na szerokiej piersi Szkota. – Tęsknię za nią.

– Każdy tęskni za matką. – Chirurg z przekonaniem pokiwał głową: – Choćby navet temu zaprzeczał.

Była to prawda – nawet on sam, po tych wszystkich latach raz na jakiś czas łapał się na tym, że mu brakuje tego specyficznego ciepła, jakie się odnajduje tylko i wyłącznie w matczynych ramionach. Tyle dobrego, że nie trwał w niepewności, nie wiedząc, co się stało z jego rodziną. Nie żyli, co, choć było okrutną i najbardziej ostateczną ze wszystkich odpowiedzi, zawsze było jakimś pewnikiem. Nie musiał szukać porozrzucanych po kraju, zniszczonych wojną ludzi, mógł się pożegnać z prowizorycznymi nagrobkami oraz zwęglonymi ruinami kamienicy. Wszystko, co znał i zapamiętał z dzieciństwa, przepadło na zawsze i nawet morze łez nie było w stanie tego zmienić. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że w jego pamięci pozostało to, co najważniejsze, w związku z czym jego tęsknota nie była nacechowana ani cierpieniem, ani goryczą, jedynie czułością.

* * *

 

1Dobrze 

2Kolęda, kolęda, kolęda, przyleciała kukułeczka (Z ukraińskim mam jeszcze większe problemy niż z rosyjskim, więc nie jestem pewna)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolędy śpiewane w tym rozdziale nie należą do popularnych u nas, więc pewnie niektórzy nie mieli z nimi styczności. De facto mają takie same nuty (angielska wersja wykorzystuje ukraińską melodię ludową)  
> Mikołaj Leontowicz (muzyka) & Peter J. Wilhousky "Carol of the Bells" > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oos7tkWrKyY  
> Щедрик (tradycyjnie już z muzyką Leontowicza) > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UmvUy1LziE


	16. 16 Grudnia

_**Doświadczenie to imię, jakie ludzie nadają swym błędom.** _

* * *

Choć pewnie nigdy by się do tego na głos nie przyznał (wprawdzie nie musiał się golić, ale mimo wszystko miał swoją męską dumę) naprawdę lubił być głaskany. Było coś uspokajającego w długich, powolnych ruchach, jakie raz za razem prześlizgiwały się po jego czaszce, karku i plecach, coś, co sprawiało, że miał ochotę zapaść w drzemkę albo przynajmniej zacząć mruczeć. Zwłaszcza rano, gdy się budził w objęciach cyklopa, który zawsze, ale to zawsze zaczynał dzień przed nim. Szkot wykorzystywał ten wolny czas by się nieco ogarnąć, umyć zęby i wziąć prysznic, po czym wracał do łóżka, żeby mogli jeszcze chwilę razem sobie poleżeć. Scout uwielbiał te powolne, zdające się ciągnąć w nieskończoność minuty, kiedy nic się jeszcze nie zaczynało.

A jednak czuł się winny. Nosił w sobie straszny, zżerający go do środka sekret, grzech, którego nigdy się nie pozbędzie i jaki nie powinien mu zostać wybaczony, ale bez względu na to, jak ciężkie brzemię by to nie było, chwilowo gryzło go coś zupełnie innego. Tym, co mu zatruwało spokój i budziło sumienie ze snu był fakt, że nie był zdolny powiedzieć Tavishowi o tym, co zrobił. Wiedział, że któregoś dnia powinien to uczynić i wreszcie przyznać się do winy, jednak na razie nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Jeśli się w nieskończoność przed czymś ucieka, trudno jest się zatrzymać i wreszcie przestać kłamać, nawet tym, których się kocha.

Tęsknił za domem. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie może tam wrócić – to by tylko otworzyło stare rany i w nim, i w tych, których tam pozostawił. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że pragnął jeszcze choć raz usłyszeć głosy swoich braci, przytulić się do matki i powiedzieć, jak bardzo mu przykro… Nie. To były niebezpieczne marzenia. Lepiej jest się nie rozwodzić nad czymś, czego i tak nie można mieć, zwłaszcza, jeśli się w ogóle nie było zbyt dobrym w myśleniu, jak na przykład, żeby daleko nie szukać, on sam. Wspominanie, pamiętanie, dumanie – wszystko to prowadziło do niekończącej się agonii stworzonej z poczucia winy oraz bezdennego żalu.

– Dalej ci źle? – Łagodny głos go wyrwał z zamyślenia.

– Trochę – odparł, wtulając policzek w ciepłą skórę pachnącą mydłem oraz pianką do golenia. – Ale mi przejdzie.

Naprawdę chciałby mieć co do tego pewność, jednak nie sądził, by było to aż takie proste. Dobrze wiedział, że cyklop do końca życia będzie borykał się ze swoim własnym poczuciem winy, choć nie będzie ono takie dojmujące, dlatego też nie podejrzewał, że jego nie czeka podobny los. Już zawsze, aż do dnia śmierci będzie zbrodniarzem, który niczym nie zasłużył na ułaskawienie.

* * *

To nie powinno być aż tak dobre – doskonale o tym wiedział i nawet wciąż to sobie powtarzał, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nie potrafił nie cieszyć się tym, co zostało mu ofiarowane. Wiedział, że zwyczajnie gdzieś w tym wszystkim traci chłodną, obiektywną ocenę sytuacji i już wkrótce nie będzie zdolny do całkowitego oddzielenia emocji od swoich poczynań, ale po raz kolejny wpływ Solly'ego okazał się być o wiele silniejszy niż jego własne wyrzuty sumienia.

Inżynier podziwiał dyskrecję wojaka – gdy byli w towarzystwie pozostałych członków drużyny, zachowywał się dokładnie tak, jak zwykle, może jedynie odrobinę mniej agresywnie. Żadnych ukradkowych spojrzeń, skradzionych dotyków i pocałunków, idealny dystans. Z jednej strony było to mechanikowi na rękę, bowiem sam jeszcze nie był do końca pewien, czy jest gotów ogłosić całemu światu, u czyjego boku ostatnimi czasy się budzi, z drugiej zaś wiedział, że jeśli ma coś zmienić w głowie tego szaleńca, musi nauczyć go nie przejmować się cudzym zdaniem i okazywać uczucia wszędzie tam, gdzie mu się podoba (w rozsądnym zakresie oczywiście). Powinien nad tym poważnie popracować, ale też zdawał sobie sprawę, że trochę na to za wcześnie, dla niego, dla Żołnierza i dla nich obu.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że gdy byli sami, dłonie weterana od razu odnajdywały drogę do jego ciała, wbijając w nie szerokie palce. Wiedział, jak to jest być dotykanym i całowanym przez drugiego mężczyznę, jednak za każdym razem, gdy Doe był tuż przy nim i dzielili ze sobą oddechy, było to dziwnie nowe i inne od tego, co zapamiętał ze spotkań z poprzednimi kochankami. W jego gestach było coś, czego do tej pory nie zaznał. Nigdy nie pragnął ani podobnej czułości, ani uwagi, jednak teraz, kiedy stał się ich obiektem, musiał przyznać, że bez nich to nie byłoby to samo. Sprawiały, że każde ich spotkanie zapadało mu głęboko w pamięć, miało w sobie jakieś dodatkowe, głębsze znaczenie poza prozaiczną kolizją dwóch ciał. W tym wszystkim nie chodziło o to, by zaspokoić podstawowe potrzeby i się rozejść, by nigdy więcej się nie spotkać – to była miłość, pragnienie, by się ze sobą scalić i pozostać w tym stanie jak najdłużej.

– Powinienem się zająć tym wrakiem, Jane… – Powoli przestawał panikować, kiedy podczas zalotów wymsknęło mu się imię Żołnierza, jednak nadal trudno było mu się przyzwyczaić do tego, że je wypowiada.

Wiarus jeszcze mocniej na niego naparł, przygważdżając go do ściany warsztatu. Ze względu na oddalenie szopy od reszty bazy było to idealne miejsce do ich prywatnych spotkań, dlatego też z pewnym wahaniem wynalazca trochę zmienił jego wystrój. Po pierwsze nieco posprzątał, żeby przestali się wciąż o coś potykać (raz mało się nie zabili, wpadając na rozklekotaną wieżyczkę, która nie z tego ni z owego zaczęła do nich strzelać – ofiar w ludziach na szczęście nie było, jednak nieco najedli się strachu i od razu przeszła im ochota na amory. Na całe pół godziny). Po drugie przyciągnął tutaj nowe łóżko polowe, które nie śmierdziało tak jak poprzednie, skrzypiało nieco mniej i, co najważniejsze, było odrobinę szersze. Po trzecie, zainteresował się jakimś dodatkowym źródłem ogrzewania, bowiem, co tu dużo mówić, do tej pory owo pomieszczenie nie należało do przesadnie ciepłych, co zaowocowało obecnością niewielkiego grzejnika. Nadal nie było to idealne, czy właściwe miejsce do tego typu aktywności, jednak im wystarczyło.

Zarówno hełm jak i kask upadły ze szczękiem na podłogę i potoczyły się, każdy w swoją stronę, jednak właściciele nie bardzo się tym faktem przejęli, byli bowiem zbyt zajęci szamotaniem się z niespecjalnie poręcznymi zapięciami swoich umundurowań. Podczas misji fakt, że trudno było je zdjąć był niezwykle przydatny, ale w takich sytuacjach jak ta, zdawały się być swoistym testem cierpliwości, który nie zawsze udawało im się wygrać. Tym razem jednak weteran wyglądał na zdeterminowanego, by ich rozebrać do naga, na co Teksańczyk jak zwykle z entuzjazmem przystał, choć nie do końca – jeśli było coś, co go odrobinę denerwowało i naprawdę wprawiało w zakłopotanie, to upór Solly'ego w zdejmowaniu rękawicy z Jednorękiego Bandyty. Owszem, było to niezwykle przydatne narzędzie, którego nigdy by nie wymienił na żadne inne, ale też doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak ono wygląda i jakie jest w dotyku (w końcu sam je zaprojektował i zbudował). Nie do końca potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Doe chciałby je oglądać, a to, że konsekwentnie do tego dążył, było… Znaczące. Coś z pewnością się za tym kryło, jakaś głębsza myśl, na którą chyba jeszcze nie był do końca gotowy.

Gogle zostały ostrożnie odłożone na szafkę z narzędziami, co jak zwykle zapowiadało kilkusekundową przerwę w ich małych zapasach. Żołnierz zdawał się lubić oglądać go bez okularów ochronnych i zawsze poświęcał temu zajęciu choćby krótką chwilę, w milczeniu studiując twarz niższego najemnika, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy. Naturalnie nadrabiał tę pauzę jeszcze gwałtowniejszym natarciem na uwięzione między jego piersią a ścianą ciało, sprawiając, że Inżynierowi trudno było utrzymać równowagę. Mimo to żywą dłonią chwytał kark wojaka i przyciągał go do siebie, rozkoszując się zapachem ciepłej, nieco niedogolonej skóry, który zawsze czynił go odrobinę spokojniejszym. Jednak chwilę potem docierał do niego niski, gardłowy pomruk wiarusa, który dla odmiany gotował mu krew w żyłach i zmuszał go do entuzjastycznego przyłączenia się do inicjatywy pozbywania się ubrań.

– Engie…

I tutaj zwykle już kompletnie przestawał się zastanawiać nad czymkolwiek i po prostu działał. Było coś urzekającego w głosie weterana, jakby w jego krtani znajdowała się kwintesencja męskości podlana skoncentrowanym testosteronem, jednak to, jak wymawiał jego „imię”, po prostu odbierało mu zdolność panowania nad sobą. Już nie dbał o to, ile jego ciała jest widoczne i czy używa Gunslingera – po prostu wgryzał się w przytrzymujące go ramię i starał się skierować ich nieskoordynowane kroki w stronę polówki, mając nadzieję, że jakimś cudem wylądują na materacu za pierwszym razem.

Gdy po drobnej korekcie kursu udało im się bezpiecznie osiąść na materacu, mechanik westchnął z zadowoleniem, słuchając, jak sprężyny protestują przeciwko podobnemu obciążeniu. Jeszcze tylko jedno zdecydowane szarpnięcie i był całkiem nagi, podobnie jak wślizgujący się między jego uda wojak. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jego masywną sylwetkę, podziwiając, ile mocy jest w każdym jego ruchu. Widział osobiście jak ten oto człowiek jest w stanie za pomocą saperki zrównać z ziemią Demomana, zgnieść butami wbiegającego na punkt Scouta i roznieść na strzępy szarżującego Heavy'ego, jednak teraz, gdy byli tutaj tylko oni dwaj, każdy jego gest cechowała niesamowita samokontrola. Potrzeba ogromnej koncentracji, by panować nad podobną siłą, czego niestety wcześniej nie doceniał. Dopiero teraz zaczął sobie zdawać sprawę z faktu, że dłonie, które tak powoli prześlizgują się po jego skórze byłyby w stanie go kompletnie zmiażdżyć, zanim zdążyłby zareagować, jednak, co ciekawe, nie bał się. O ile każdy normalny człowiek powinien się odrobinę Żołnierza lękał, o tyle on powoli tracił rozum i przestawał czuć ten pierwotny strach. Może dlatego, że wiedział, iż Doe nigdy by go świadomie nie skrzywdził. A może dlatego, że po prostu głupiał przy nim kompletnie – ciężko stwierdzić na pewno.

Powolne, rytmiczne ruchy ich bioder stopniowo nabierały na sile i stawały się coraz bardziej chaotyczne, w miarę jak coraz bliżej byli zatracenia się w tym, co sobie nawzajem dawali. Każdy oddech chwytali tak, jakby miał być tym ostatnim, zapominając o wszystkim, co nie znajdowało się w zasięgu ich rąk i ust. Było im zbyt dobrze, by pragnąć czegokolwiek innego poza łączącym ich żarem, coraz bardziej zapadali się w sobie nawzajem, coraz bardziej zakochując się w wadach, bliznach, skrzywieniach, i nie do końca zagojonych ranach, które nosili tak na swej skórze, jak i na duszy. To, co teraz robili było święte i żaden strach ani zadany w przeszłości cios nie mogły zmącić harmonii ich pasujących do siebie idealnie jestestw.

Inżynier znów krzyczał, choć trochę mniej się tego tym razem wstydził, słysząc, jak Solly odwzajemnia mu się tym samym, cedząc przez zaciśnięte zęby to, co w tutejszej rzeczywistości funkcjonowało jako jego imię.

 _To nie powinno być takie dobre_ – znów przemknęło mu przez myśl. _Tracisz to, czym jesteś, stając się tym, czym nigdy nie chciałeś być. Jesteś słaby, nie zasługujesz…_

Nie. To nie były nigdy najlepsze wybory. W swoim czasie były słuszne, jednak teraz, kiedy sytuacja się zmieniła, traciły na wartości. To powinno być właśnie aż tak dobre.

– O czym myślisz? – usłyszał koło siebie cichy pomruk, gdy znów zaczęli, przynajmniej mentalnie, wracać do siebie.

– Dell.

– Hm?

– Tak się nazywam. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, głaszcząc wojaka po karku.

Może któregoś dnia się dowie, dlaczego wiarusa go tak gwałtownie do siebie przygarnął i zaczął całować z takim żarem, jakby dziś jeszcze tego tego nie robili. Wiedział, że w tym konkretnym przypadku odpowiedzi na ważne pytania dojrzewają powoli i nie ma sensu ich poganiać. Poza tym… Czy tak naprawdę musiał pytać?

* * *

– _Podobno Medyk RED przeprowadzał chore eksperymenty na swojej drużynie i Szpieg BLU mu jeszcze w tym pomagał, dlatego musieli wymienić całą tutejszą załogę, a członków poprzedniej wsadzili do mamra albo do czubków, każdemu według zasług._

– _Mhm. – Miał serdecznie dosyć tej bezsensownej paplaniny. Od kiedy tylko wsiedli do samochodu, musiał wysłuchiwać tego irytującego szczebiotu, co powoli doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji._

– _W sumie, to nawet ciekawe, co on im zrobił. Musiał_ naprawdę _pojechać po bandzie, skoro cały ten syf, który odwalamy podczas misji jest uznawany za normę._

– _Mhm. – Zaczął się zastanawiać, jakim cudem siedzący za kółkiem Inżynier jest w stanie znosić ten niekończący się potok słów._

– _Ale ty nie zamierzasz na nas eksperymentować, prawda?_

– _Vłaśnie to rozvażam. – Rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie._

– _Wcale nie. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami: – Widziałem już paru psychopatów, którzy pewnie faktycznie by coś takiego zrobili, ale ty nie jesteś do nich nawet podobny. Po prostu chcesz, żebym się zamknął._

– _Skoro to viesz, to czemu ciągle gadasz?! – Czuł, że zaraz skończy mu się wszelka posiadana cierpliwość._

– _Hej, nie musisz się wściekać. I n_ _ie_ _m_ _u_ _sis_ _z mn_ _ie dusić…_

– _Ostrzegam, jeśli do końca dnia usłyszę od ciebie choćby jedno słovo, zavsze, ale to zavsze będę cie po misji łatał v ostatniej kolejności. – Delikatnie poluzował swój żelazny chwyt na szyi gówniarza: – Zrozumiałeś?_

_Młody najwyraźniej szybko się uczył, bowiem zamiast udzielić odpowiedzi w tradycyjny, werbalny sposób, jedynie skwapliwie pokiwał głową, co zapewne należało uznać za dobry znak – może ten rozgadany szczaw nie jest taki głupi, na jakiego wygląda?_

_Przyglądający się owej scenie mechanik jedynie cicho parsknął śmiechem i wrócił do obserwowania zaśnieżonej drogi przed sobą._

– _To tylko dzieciak, nie ma co się denerwować. – Jak wszyscy przedstawiciele swojej klasy, tak i ten Engie wydawał się być wcieleniem spokoju i łagodności. Przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka: – I tak jest mniej gadatliwy od mojej pięcioletniej córki._

_Aż do momentu dotarcia do bazy jechali w milczeniu, co Doktor przyjął z niemałą ulgą. Nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać typowych dla młodych ojców opowieści i rozważań o ich pociechach, ponadto nie podejrzewał, by Scout zbyt długo wytrzymał podobne wywody bez ani jednego komentarza. Nie oznaczało to oczywiście, że szczyl siedział spokojnie – niemal cały czas się kręcił, jakby miał owsiki oraz wzdychał ciężko, okazując swe bezgraniczne znużenie ciągnącą się w nieskończoność podróżą, jaka wymuszała na nim siedzenie w_ _jednym miejscu dłużej niż pięć minut. Patrząc na swego najmłodszego towarzysza, powoli zaczynał się zastanawiać nad zrobieniem mu krzywdy, jednak na szczęście udało im się dotrzeć na miejsce, zanim skonkretyzował swe plany._

_Po opuszczeniu samochodu Inżynier przeprosił ich i udał się do swoich zajęć, czego nie należało mu mieć za złe, bowiem nie potrzebowali przewodnika, by mniej-więcej zorientować się w budowie bazy – wszystkie były skonstruowane w podobny sposób, a poza tym, wszędzie rozmieszczono strzałki wskazujące kierunek. Przynajmniej tak było w większości przypadków. Na ich nieszczęście, Viaduct okazał się być niechlubnym wyjątkiem od tej reguły, ponieważ, po pierwsze, rozmieszczenie pomieszczeń w najmniejszym bodaj stopniu nie trzymało się utartych i dobrze wszystkim znanych schematów, a po drugie, nigdzie, dosłownie_ nigdzie _nie było żadnych, najmniejszych bodaj oznaczeń._

– _Pięknie – sarknął, przemierzając ze złością kolejny wyglądający tak samo jak poprzednie korytarz._

– _Mhmm! –_ _Zwiadowca zaczął intensywnie machać rękami._

– _Tak, to cudovnie, ale teraz musimy dotrzeć do dovództva. – Naprawdę starał się ignorować dziecinne wygłupy swojego towarzysza._

– _MHMM!!!_

_Niestety, było już za późno – dokładnie w tym samym momencie potknął się i jak długi runął na ziemię, niezwykle gwałtownie wtulając twarz w zimną i niespecjalnie czystą posadzkę z lastryko. Chłopak błyskawicznie do niego przyskoczył, usiłując pomóc mu wstać na nogi, jednak postanowił w drodze wyjątku zachować resztki i tak nadwątlonej godności poprzez podniesienie się z podłogi o własnych siłach. Gdy już poprawił swój uniform, obejrzał się, by sprawdzić, co dokładnie uniemożliwiło mu zachowanie pozycji pionowej i zamarł, ujrzawszy ową przeszkodę._

_Na ziemi leżał rozciągnięty bezwstydnie, pijany w sztok Demoman. Dumny syn szkockich gór trzymał w objęciach pustą butelkę po rumie, jakby stanowiła perłę w koronie jego rodowego dziedzictwa, jednak to tyle w temacie jakiejkolwiek szlachetności – widać było, że już od pewnego czasu znajduje się w tym godnym najwyższego pożałowania stanie nietrzeźwości oraz, co gorsza, intensywnie stara się w nim utrzymać._

– _Ty… – zaczął, starając się nie wybuchnąć, choć wiedział, że prawdopodobnie mu się to nie uda. – Ty…_

– _Hymmmmhmhhmym! –_ _stwierdził zwiadowca z całą stanowczością._

– _Przestań się vydurniać i poviedz, o co ci chodzi!_

– _Mówiłem, że usiłowałem cię przed nim ostrzec! – Biegacz popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem._

– _To czemu nie poviedziałeś tego vprost?! – Już miał zrobić gnojowi krzywdę, gdy uświadomił sobie, że w zasadzie sam to na siebie sprowadził: – Ty mały, złoślivy…_

– _Lepiej pomóż mi go obudzić, może będzie wiedział, gdzie jest dowództwo. – Młodzieniec pochylił się nad pijanym cyklopem i delikatnie trącił stopą jego nogę._

– _Sądzisz, że v tym stanie povie nam cokolviek sensovnego?_

– _Przecież oni zawsze są co najmniej zawiani, a jednak dają radę wysadzać przeciwników. – Pałkarz najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się poddawać i tym razem wymierzył nieszczęśnikowi solidny kopniak w żebra._

– _Ło panie miłosierny! – Grenadier zwinął się w kłębek i popatrzył na nich z wyrzutem: – Czeguj tam?!_

– _Viesz może, gdzie znajdziemy tutejszego dovódcę? – Spróbował nie zemdleć od odoru przetrawionego alkoholu wydobywającego się z opuchniętej gardzieli._

– _A bo ja wim? – Demoman wzruszył ramionami: – Czeci dzionek usiłuję się zameldować, ale jakościk ciungle się gubię._

– _Ja nie chcę tu biegać tyle czasu! – Scout popatrzył na najstarszego ze swych towarzyszy z niepokojem: – Siku mi się chce!_

– _Zaraz oszaleję – jęknął, masując swoje powoli siwiejące skronie._

_Wiedział, że ta praca często polega na byciu czymś pomiędzy opiekunką do dzieci a świętym, jednak nigdy do tej pory nie miał wrażenia, że będzie musiał tę funkcję pełnić w istnym domu wariatów. Czuł, że jeśli szybko się nie zdarzy jakiś cud, któregoś z tych idiotów przyjdzie mu udusić, żeby samemu nie postradać przedwcześnie tych resztek zmysłów, jakie jeszcze udało mu się zachować._

Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że człowiek, który teraz stał w progu jego biura był tą samą osobą, o którą potknął się cztery lata temu. Nie chodziło o to, że tak bardzo się zmienił, raczej trudno było podejrzewać, że ktoś obdarzony tak ogromną niefrasobliwością dożyje aż do dnia dzisiejszego. Oczywiście skłamałby, twierdząc, że nie było w zakresie charakteru cyklopa najmniejszych bodajże postępów – bycie zakochanym zdecydowanie mu służyło. Dla zwiadowcy, Szkot był w stanie zrobić wszystko, czego do tej pory nie chciało mu się uczynić dla siebie samego, włącznie z przynajmniej częściowym pozbyciem się swego najpaskudniejszego nałogu, który rujnował mu zdrowie i życie.

– Czekałem na ciebie. – Uśmiechnął się jak pediatra tuż po rozpoczęciu zmiany i zaprosił swego pacjenta do zajęcia miejsca na krześle przy biurku: – Siadaj, opracovałem już terapię, którą chciałbym na tobie przetestować. Znaczy, zastosovwać. Przejęzyczenie, vybacz.

Demoman (zupełnie niesłusznie) odetchnął z ulgą i ruszył w stronę biurka, po drodze zahaczając stopą o dywan. Bardzo, ale to bardzo starał się nie wyłożyć jak długi, jednak nie do końca mu się to udało. Nie, nie ma sensu kłamać – poniósł na tym polu sromotną klęskę. Lekarz jedynie przymknął oczy i skrzywił się, słysząc głuche łupnięcie ciała z całą mocą uderzającego w podłogę, jednak nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca. Może i był tutejszym personelem medycznym, jednak nie poczuwał się do roli ekipy reanimacyjnej (akurat to zadanie odwalał za niego skomplikowany system Respawnu).

– Przeżyłeś? – zainteresował się po kilku sekundach wypełnionych niezrozumiałymi i prawdopodobnie barwnymi inwektywami.

– Durna szmata! – Szkot usiadł i ze złością popatrzył na swego puszystego napastnika: – A to co?

– Co tam znalazłeś? – zainteresował się chirurg, wychylając się zza swojego biurka.

Cyklop ze zdumieniem wypisanym na twarzy przyglądał się niewielkiemu, prostokątnemu kartonikowi. Najpierw wydawał się być zaskoczony, potem jednak owo odczucie zaczęło zastępować coś pomiędzy gniewem a dziwnym niepokojem. Zniecierpliwiony Medyk podszedł do niego i wyjął mu świstek z dłoni, odkrywając, że jest to niewielka fotografia.

_Chłopiec z wybitym barkiem…_

– Skąd ty masz zdjęcie Scouta? – Grenadier wstał i rozmasował obolałą brodę.

Doktor po raz kolejny popatrzył na uwiecznioną na papierze twarz. Tak, to bez wątpienia był ich biegacz, o wiele młodszy i szerzej uśmiechnięty, jednak na jakiekolwiek wątpliwości nie było tutaj miejsca. To on, bardzo dawno temu, pewnej dramatycznej nocy uciekł ze swego bezpiecznego domu, po tym jak po jego dziecięcych jeszcze dłoniach spłynęła krew drugiego człowieka. To jego matka krążyła rozpaczliwie po całym mieście, starając odnaleźć swoje zagubione i bezgranicznie przestraszone dziecko. Na wiele lat zapomniał o tej dramatycznej historii, wychodząc z założenia, że to w sumie nie jego sprawa i nie ma obowiązku się nią przejmować, jednak teraz głos tej kobiety brzmiał w jego głowie tak wyraźnie, jakby usłyszał go dosłownie przed chwilą.

– Dostałem je bardzo davno temu, kiedy jeszcze provadziłem…. Nieoficjalną praktykę v Bostonie. Ofiarovała mi je kobieta, która poszukivała svego zaginionego syna. Jeśli jednak chcesz poznać szczegóły, myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli spytasz naszego zviadovcę. – Włożył Demomanowi fotografię w dłoń i zamknął na niej drżące palce: – Nie ode mnie povinieneś usłuszeć tę historię.

 

 

 


	17. 17 Grudnia

_**Nie bój się cieni. One świadczą o tym, że gdzieś znajduje się światło.** _

* * *

 

Jeśli dostatecznie dużą część życia spędziło się spacerując po cienkiej granicy między życiem a śmiercią, kryjąc się w cieniu przed tymi, którzy mogliby mu odpłacić, za to, jak sprawnie pozbawia oddechu swe niezliczone ofiary, potrafiło się wyczuć zbliżającą się burzę. Wprawdzie nic nie zapowiadało nadchodzącego kataklizmu, jednak gdy tego ranka otworzył oczy, po prostu _wiedział_ , że wydarzy się coś dramatycznego. Po kilku ostatnich dniach względnego spokoju i powszechniej szczęśliwości nadszedł czas na to, by tę sielankę coś wreszcie zaburzyło, choć tak naprawdę niczym na to siebie nie zasłużyli.

Początkowo miał nadzieję, że może przeciwnicy postanowią wywinąć jakiś numer mimo okołoświątecznego zawieszenia broni i dołożył wszelkich starań, by wytropić ich obecność, jednak niestety, to nie o to chodziło. Nawet mysz nie miała szansy się prześlizgnąć na teren bazy tak, by nie zauważył jej przybycia, więc tym bardziej nie byli zdolni do tego ich wrogowie, włączając tę dwulicową, błękitną swo… Znaczy agenta niebieskich. Nie bardzo to asasyna cieszyło, bowiem to, co go martwiło od samego ranka, miało dopiero nadejść…

Tak, zdecydowanie jego powrót na tradycyjną już kawę coraz częściej zwiastował nie relaks z kubkiem ulubionego płynu w ręku, a kolejną niespodziankę, co w świetle jego przeczuć mogło się okazać tym, czego nikt nie chciał ani zobaczyć, ani przeżyć. Wprawdzie żywił głęboką nadzieję, że jeśli będzie miało miejsce jakieś nieprzyjemne zdarzenie, dotknie ono tylko i wyłącznie jego samego, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że podobne nastawienie jest co najmniej naiwne i nie przystoi dorosłym ludziom, a na pewno nie profesjonalnym mordercom na zlecenie. Dlatego dosłownie z duszą na ramieniu położył dłoń na klamce i powoli, niezwykle powoli wszedł do świetlicy, zastanawiając się, jaka też katastrofa jeszcze nie dotknęła jeszcze tej biednej bazy.

O dziwo, wszystko wyglądało w porządku. Szpieg właśnie stawiał na stole dwa kubki z kawą, Scout leżał na kanapie (tym razem nogi miał przerzucone przez wystrzępione ramię, zaś za poduszkę służyły mu kolana siedzącego razem z nim cyklopa) i śledził fabułę słuchowiska radiowego, Demoman z kolei czytał jakąś książkę (prawdopodobnie naukową, jeśli można sądzić to z jej grubości oraz skrajnie nieciekawej okładki), Solly dokonywał inspekcji płyt gramofonowych, Heavy i Medyk grali w warcaby, zaś Engie był nieobecny, jednak to go akurat nie zdziwiło – zapewne biedak próbował postawić na nogi swoją starą półciężarówkę. Nic w tej scenie nie wydawało się być bodajże najmniejszą zapowiedzią czegoś złego, tym niemniej, postanowił pozostać czujny.

– Och? – Wywiadowca powitał go z lekkim zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzy: – Czyżby jednak te niebieskie dranie przeskoczyły przez nasz jakże trudny do sforsowania płot? – On czyta w myślach, czy co?!

– Nie, po prostu mam paranoję. – Wzruszył ramionami i z nonszalancją usiadł na swoim miejscu, wciągając do nosa boski zapach wysyconego kofeiną naparu.

– Zawodowa paranoja jest jak system wczesnego ostrzegania. – Francuz lekko przekrzywił głowę: – Ja bym tego nie lekceważył.

– Nie lekceważę, tylko… Pomysły mi się kończą.

Następna godzina minęła wręcz niepokojąco spokojnie, nawet biegacz po zakończeniu audycji zapadł w drzemkę, co do tej pory nigdy mu się nie przytrafiło poza gabinetem lekarskim. Strzelec powoli zaczynał podejrzewać, że tym razem jego „szósty zmysł” mimo wszystko okazał się być zawodny i nic się nie wydarzy, jednak na wszelki wypadek postanowił trzymać wysoko podniesioną gardę.

– Cholerny ziąb – rzucił mechanik, wchodząc do świetlicy.

– Rozumiem, że wóz stawia opory? – Australijczyk podniósł głowę znad nędznych resztek swojej kawy: – Może ci jakoś pomóc?

– Dziękuję za propozycję, ale powinienem sam sobie z nim poradzić. Dopóki nie wskrzeszę akumulatora, nawet nie ma sensu dotykać tego rupiecia.

– To po co go trzymasz? – Zainteresował się zbudzony ze snu trzaśnięciem drzwi zwiadowca.

– Generalnie, to dobry samochód. – Engie ruszył w stronę kuchni: – O ile działa, oczywiście. Robię kawę, chce ktoś?

– Ja ci zrobię – mruknął Żołnierz, wstając ze swego miejsca.

Było coś ujmującego w ciepłym uśmiechu, jaki wynalazca posłał wojakowi, jednak na tym zakończyła się ich komunikacja. Snajper nawet zaczął się zastanawiać, czy coś się za tym aby nie kryje, jednak natychmiast wyleciało mu to z głowy, gdy zauważył, _jak_ Doe robi kawę. Szczerze mówiąc, nie był pewien, czy po dodaniu tylu składników można było jeszcze tak ten napój nazywać, jednak nie zamierzał zgłaszać żadnych obiekcji, za bardzo bowiem cenił sobie swoje życie i święty spokój. Poza tym, mechanik również obserwował poczynania Solly'ego i nie odezwał się ani słowem, co jednoznacznie wskazywało na to, że właśnie takiego składu oczekuje.

– Dzięki. – Teksańczyk z wdzięcznością przyjął podany mu kubek i jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął pić.

– A właśnie, byłbym zapomniał. – Heavy podniósł wzrok znad planszy: – Poczta przyszła. Który z was to Dell Conagher?

Cisza, jaka zapadła po tym pytaniu, była wręcz porażająca, zupełnie, jakby przed chwilą padł strzał i wszyscy byli nim zbyt ogłuszeni, by chociażby oddychać. Tak jak już raz zauważono, większość z nich miała co najmniej jeden dobry powód, by się nikomu nie przedstawiać imieniem i nazwiskiem – tendencja ta była tak dalece posunięta, że nawet zamawiane przez nich przesyłki były oznaczane nie danymi osobowymi adresata, a przypisanym mu numerem skrytki pocztowej. Wszyscy patrzyli na siebie podejrzliwie, zastanawiając się, kto jest „szczęśliwym” odbiorcą osobliwie zaadresowanej przesyłki, aż wreszcie Inżynier westchnął ciężko i odezwał się znad swojego kubka.

– To ja. – Obrócił się w stronę Rosjanina.

– Kartka do ciebie. – Olbrzym wyjął zza pazuchy ozdobioną świątecznym motywem pocztówkę.

– Cudownie. – Teksańczyk westchnął, po raz pierwszy nie kryjąc swej irytacji na forum publicznym.

Engie wziął od niego kartkę i, nawet jej nie czytając, od razu zutylizował w koszu pod zlewem, po czym spokojnie wrócił do picia kawy. Przynajmniej na pozór był opanowany – owszem, jego twarz nie zmieniła wyrazu nawet na jotę, ale nagle powietrze dookoła niego zrobiło się dziwnie geste i ciężkie, jakby zaraz miał uderzyć w ziemię grom. Nikt nie miał odwagi do niego podejść i, choć było to skrajnie niekoleżeńskie, wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy po zakończonej przerwie najniższy najemnik wreszcie wyszedł i wrócił do naprawy samochodu.

Pierwszym, który zareagował, był naturalnie Scout. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, albo chociażby go złapać, chłopak poderwał się z kolan Szkota i pobiegł do kuchni.

– Navet się nie vaż! – Medyk aż wstał z miejsca: – Zostav tę kartkę v spokoju! To nie tvoja sprava.

Młodzieniec, co zaskakujące, rzeczywiście na chwilę zatrzymał się w pół kroku i rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie, jednak po paru sekundach zdecydowanym gestem wyciągnął rękę w stronę feralnej szafki.

– Scout – warknął ostrzegawczo wiarus. – Nie rusz.

– Tylko ja uważam, że to nie jest w porządku?! – Zwiadowca niespodziewanie wybuchnął, patrząc na nich z wyrzutem: – Tylko krewni znają jego imię i mogli tak zaadresować tę kartkę, nie? A nikt nie ucieka od rodziny bez powodu! Nie wiem, co mu się stało, ale na pewno nic dobrego, więc chyba wypadałoby coś z tym zrobić!

Tym razem to jego rozmówcy zamilkli, szukając odpowiednich słów, by mu jakoś odpowiedzieć. Snajper, tak jak zapewne i oni, odruchowo podejrzewał szczawia o zwykłe wścibstwo, więc wieść, że zamierza mechanikowi pomóc odebrała mu głos. W wyrazie twarzy, spojrzeniu oraz pozie pałkarza było coś szalenie bolesnego, jakby ta sytuacja godziła nie tylko w członka jego drużyny, ale też niego samego.

– Scout, uspokój się… – Doktor ruszył w stronę kuchni, jednak cyklop dał mu znak, by pozostał na miejscu i sam się do biegacza ruszył.

– Ja z nim porozmawiam. – Ni z tego, ni z owego Żołnierz wydawał się być dziwnie smutny.

Grenadier tymczasem zdołał już dotrzeć do kuchni i stanąć przy wyraźnie roztrzęsionym chłopcu, który bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, że coś się dzieje. Gdy jednak jego szare oczy spotkały się z ciemnym spojrzeniem Demo, coś w młodziaku pękło i, pochyliwszy głowę, oparł czoło o pierś wybranka swego serca, mrucząc pod nosem słowa, które z daleka czujne uszy mogły odebrać jako „nie tutaj”. Szkot pokiwał w odpowiedzi głową i pośpiesznie się ze swym ukochanym ewakuował, rzucając wszystkim pożegnalno-uspokajające spojrzenie. Asasyn przeniósł wzrok na pozostałych w świetlicy towarzyszy i, ku swemu przerażeniu odkrył, że każdy z nich dziwnie spochmurniał i zamknął się w sobie, pogrążając się w ponurej zadumie, nawet wiecznie pogodny Pyro.

– Że też zawsze muszę mieć rację – mruknął z niesmakiem i popatrzył na swój niestety pusty już kubek, konstatując, że i tak nie ma ochoty na kolejny.

* * *

Sól na świeże rany? Cóż, pewnie tak by to nazwał, gdyby rzeczywiście mowa była o niedawnym urazie, jednak jak nazwać zgoła sadystyczne dłubanie w ciągle zaognionej i ropiejącej dziurze w ciele? Nie był żadnym cholernym humanistą, by poświęcać czas na szukanie związków frazeologicznych odpowiednich do opisania jego sytuacji. Dość, że powoli zaczynał mieć tego dosyć – za każdym razem, gdy już udało mu się dojść do stadium, w którym było mu doskonale wszystko jedno i potrafił myśleć o tamtych zdarzeniach bez większego żalu, ci ludzie _musieli_ sobie przypominać o jego istnieniu i go niepotrzebnie dręczyć, zupełnie, jakby mało im było tego, co już zdołali osiągnąć. Rzygać mu się chciało. Już nawet nie liczył, ile lat temu widział ich po raz ostatni, jednak nie żałował ani jednego kilometra, który go od tych osobników dzielił. Prawdopodobnie byłby nieskończenie szczęśliwy, gdyby już nigdy nie widział owych państwa na oczy i robił absolutnie wszystko, by to marzenie się spełniło.

Musiał się czymś zająć. Im szybciej przestanie o całej sprawie myśleć, tym prędzej wróci do normy, tego jednego był pewien. Zepsuty pickup był idealnym obiektem, nad którym mógł się spokojnie poznęcać, dlatego też z prawdziwie chorym entuzjazmem zaczął mu grzebać pod maską. Przewody, kable, śrubki, rurki i iskry – to było dużo lepsze niż nieprzyjemne wspomnienia i chore gry ludzi, których już nie chciał znać.

Niemalże zaklął, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczne kroki wojaka. Czegokolwiek by Solly od niego nie chciał, na pewno nie miał na to ani czasu, ani nastroju. Najchętniej czymś by w niego rzucił, ale, po pierwsze, za bardzo potrzebował swoich narzędzi a po drugie, mógł go spokojnie ignorować – wojak miał raczej niezbyt zabójcze tempo rozpoczynania rozmowy, co ułatwiało podobne zagrywki i wręcz do nich zachęcało. Dlatego też przez dłuższy czas trwali zawieszeni w ciszy, każdy z nich zamknięty w swoich myślach.

– Wiesz, że tu jestem.

– Tak, wiem – mruknął, wciąż uparcie wbijając wzrok w silnik swojego wozu.

– Nie musisz mi nic mówić. Ale jeśli chcesz, to cię wysłucham.

Jeszcze tego mu było potrzeba – wyżalania się komuś, kto z trudem funkcjonował w normalnym społeczeństwie i brakowało mu piątej klepki, czyli, w telegraficznym skrócie, potrzebował fachowej pomocy. Nawet, jeśli sam też nie stanowił wzoru do naśladowania, na pewno nie stoczył się w swym szaleństwie na tyle nisko, by sięgać po tak desperackie rozwiązania. Zwłaszcza, że nie było tu o czym mówić, ci ludzie bowiem nie stanowili problemu, który można rozwiązać rozmową albo wypłakiwaniem się komuś w rękaw.

– Nie chcę – westchnął. – I nigdy nie będę chciał, bo nie ma o czym.

– Przecież widzę, że jesteś wściekły.

– Tak, jestem. – Wyjął wreszcie głowę spod maski: – Ale nic na to nie poradzisz…

Pewnie by powiedział coś jeszcze, jednak, gdy popatrzył na Żołnierza, po prostu odebrało mu głos. Ten szaleniec siedział na zaspie w samych spodniach i podkoszulku, nawet hełmu nie założył. Jego skóra zaczerwieniła się od przejmującego mrozu, który doskwierał nawet poprawnie ubranemu mechanikowi, jednak wiarus zdawał sobie nic z tego nie robić. Inżynierowi aż ręce opadły w geście rozpaczy nad jego bezkresną niefrasobliwością.

– Co ty masz… Co ty wyprawiasz, pomyleńcu?! – Wynalazca mało nie spadł ze stołka: – Won do bazy, ale to już, przecież zaraz zamarzniesz albo zapalenia płuc dostaniesz!

– Trzeba trochę więcej niż rześki wiaterek, żebym się pochorował. – Doe uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Ty bęcwale… To weź się przynajmniej w warsztacie schowaj! – Engie czuł, że zaraz naprawdę temu wariatowi Gunslingerem przyłoży.

– Posiedzę tutaj.

– Jane, wynoś się stąd! – Teksańczyk skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Zmuś mnie.

W tym momencie Inżynier uświadomił sobie, że to wcale nie jest zwykła lekkomyślność – to bardzo, ale to bardzo oczywista zagrywka, wręcz można się było zdziwić, że znający się na taktyce Solly zastosował podobną metodę. Mechanik nie bardzo wiedział, czy bardziej go to irytuje, czy bawi, tym niemniej, nie zamierzał owego dylematu uzewnętrzniać.

– Zamierasz siedzieć tutaj, aż powiem, o co chodzi, prawda?

– Tak. – Padła poparta kiwnięciem głowy odpowiedź.

– No toś strzelił kulą w płot. – Wzruszył ramionami i znów przeniósł wzrok na bebechy pickupa: – Ta strategia zakłada, że mam na tyle miękkie serce, by dało się mnie złamać, ale niestety, ja w ogóle tego organu nie posiadam, więc trochę tu sobie pomarzniesz.

– I dobrze.

– Bardzo dobrze.

Prawdopodobnie na serio zająłby się krnąbrnym silnikiem, jednak, ku swemu ogromnemu wręcz niezadowoleniu, nie był w stanie się skoncentrować na owym zajęciu tak, jak powinien. Nie zamierzał dać się załatwić w tak durny i w gruncie rzeczy dziecinny sposób, jednak musiał przyznać, że podskórnie go ta sytuacja uwierała – to on był pokręcony i miał niedokończone sprawy, Żołnierz nie powinien się w to mieszać, a już tym bardziej nie tak, jak to właśnie starał się uczynić. Poza tym, nie podobało mu się to, że Doe coraz bardziej sinieje (chwała goglom za możliwość rzucania ukradkowych, niemożliwych do zauważenia spojrzeń) – nie czuł się za ten stan w najmniejszym bodaj stopniu odpowiedzialny, ale też nie był nim zachwycony. Owszem, nie miał serca, a już tym bardziej sumienia, ale i tak nie potrafił nad tym przejść do porządku dziennego…

Nie, nie da się pokonać, nie jest aż _tak_ słaby. To tylko gra na jego emocjach, która jest z góry skazana na porażkę, w końcu on sam jest zbyt sprytny i zahartowany przez życie, by ulegać podobnym zabiegom. Che tu baran siedzieć i marznąć? Proszę bardzo, _on_ na pewno nie będzie się źle czuł z tego powodu.

* * *

Już wczoraj, kiedy znalazł fotografię w gabinecie doktora zaczynał mieć złe przeczucia, jednak w swej bezbrzeżnej naiwności postanowił sprawę przemyśleć, by jakoś taktownie poruszyć ów tajemniczy temat. Jak się okazało, było to postępowanie błędne, bowiem należało od razu wziąć młodego na spytki i wszystko z niego wyciągnąć – może teraz by nie było mu tak trudno zacząć rozmowy. Na razie jedyne, co mu pozostało, to ocenić sytuację i podjąć jakieś sensowne kroki.

Chłopak był roztrzęsiony, tyle Demo potrafił stwierdzić na pewno. Katalizatorem tej reakcji niewątpliwie była kartka do Engiego, lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, ogólnie wzmianka o rodzinie jako takiej. Cóż… Tak naprawdę nie powinien być w tym miejscu zdziwiony – znał pałkarza już cztery lata i w tym czasie biegacz nawet raz nie odwiedził krewnych ani też nie wspominał, co się u nich dzieje. Prawdę mówiąc, wszyscy stali rezydenci przyjmowali podobne nastawienie z pewnym spokojem – żaden z nich nie opuszczał bazy, co jednoznacznie wskazywało na dość napięte stosunki rodzinne (jeśli naturalnie takowe w ogóle posiadali), dlatego też nie poruszali tego tematu podczas rozmów. Sam cyklop też raczej rzadko dzwonił do matki, co pewnie było główną przyczyną, dla której nie zwrócił uwagi na podobne zachowania u swego młodszego towarzysza. Ale to przecież jeszcze dzieciak! Dzieci tęsknią za swoimi rodzicami, nawet jeśli twierdzą, że tak nie jest. Tym niemniej, powinien był się tym zainteresować, czego gorąco teraz żałował, jednak nie poświęcił rozpamiętywaniu swych win zbyt wiele czasu – trzeba było zacząć działać i jeśli nie nakłonić młodego do zwierzeń, to chociaż go uspokoić.

Na dobry początek zabrał Scouta do swojej pracowni – może nie było to przesadnie przytulne miejsce, jednak „na wszelki wypadek” znajdowało się w pewnym oddaleniu od pozostałych budynków bazy, co stwarzało pewne poczucie prywatności i mogło nakłonić zwiadwcę do podzielenia się swoimi sekretami. Poza tym, miał tutaj jeszcze parę flaszek alkoholu (może i na opakowaniu widniało, że w żadnej mierze nie nadaje się on do celów spożywczych, ale on wiedział swoje – w końcu go pił i _jeszcze_ żyje), który to fakt postanowił wykorzystać. Z wprawą nalał do menzurki parę łyków i wręczył naczynie biegacza, który najpierw popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym z rezygnacją westchnął i jednym haustem pochłonął zawartość. Naturalnie się przy tym zakrztusił, jednak Szkot wręcz widział, jak po ciele biegacza rozlewa się przyjemne, odprężające ciepło. Ostrożnie posadził pałkarza na jednej ze starych skrzyń walających się po kanciapie, upewniając się pierwej, że nie zawiera ona w sobie ani nitrogliceryny, ani innego wrażliwego na wstrząsy wybuchowego ścierwa. Ten niemal natychmiast zaczął wykonywać drobne, nerwowe ruchy – bębnić stopami o betonową podłogę, zaciskać i rozluźniać pięści, przygryzać dolną wargę, jednak uparcie milczał.

Grenadier czuł, że jest to lustrzane odbicie sytuacji sprzed paru dni, kiedy to on nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu, a młody nadzwyczaj cierpliwie czekał na każdą sylabę. Nie odzywając się ani słowem, wyjął z kieszeni otrzymaną od doktora fotografię i podał ją chłopakowi. Ten wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego i z niemałym zdumieniem spoglądał raz na swoją podobiznę, raz na Demo, usiłując mimo szoku ułożyć w miarę sensownie brzmiące pytanie.

– Co… Co to… Skąd ty to masz? – spytał w końcu.

– Konował mi doł – odparł Szkot, opierając łokcie na kolanach. – Ponoć wisz, co to es.

– Wiem, ale… – Scout ze zdumieniem obracał zdjęcie w dłoniach, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że naprawdę je trzyma: – Nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak to się dostało w jego łapy! I dlaczego tu jest nasz, znaczy… Numer telefonu i… Nazwisko mamy…

– Chopie, weź się w garśc, bo ni rozumim. – Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnął je lekko: – Cuś się stało, prawda? I teraz cię dręczy, tak?

– Tak. Nie. Inaczej… – Zwiadowca wziął głęboki wdech i na chwilę zamknął oczy: – Dobra. Od początku.

– Słucham. Ni trza ci się spiszyć – zapewnił go łagodnym głosem.

– Ja… Zrobiłem coś złego. – Młody rzucił mu nerwowe spojrzenie: – Jedną bardzo złą rzecz i wiele, wiele mniejszych. Ale też niedobrych.

– Jestem łostatnią łosobą, która ma prawo kogokolwik łoceniać za cuś takiego. – Cyklop przysunął się bliżej i nakrył jego drżącą dłoń swoją: – Na pewno ni będę cię za nic putępiał.

– Wiem, ale… Nigdy nikomu się do tego wszystkiego nie przyznałem. Nikomu. To już ponad dziesięć lat tak ciągle kłamię. – Zwiadowca nerwowo przełknął ślinę: – Nawet nie wiem, jak mam zacząć mówić prawdę.

– Najlepiej łod początku. – Poklepał go wolną ręką po ramieniu: – Mamy sporo czasu.

– Ok… Czy ty kiedykolwiek czytałeś moje akta? Albo wiesz ile mam lat, czy inne takie pierdoły?

– Ni… Tolki Jane cuś tam godoł, że masz dwadzieście sidem latek, a bo co?

– Bo to też nie jest prawda. – Bostończyk pokręcił głową: – I nie nazywam się tak, jak jest zapisane w tych papierach. Podałem fałszywe nazwisko. Naprawdę nazywam się Evan McCullen, a nie John Jones. W ogóle dziwię się, że ktokolwiek to kupił…

– Czemuś to zrobił? – Uniósł jedną brew, czując, że odpowiedź na pewno mu się nie spodoba.

– Uciekam przed policją za morderstwo.

Grenadier uważnie przyjrzał się swojemu młodszemu towarzyszowi. Wiedział, że nie da się rozpoznać mordercy po wyglądzie, gdyby tak bowiem było, wymiar sprawiedliwości nie miałby najmniejszych problemów z łapaniem zbrodniarzy, jednak też, patrząc na biegacza, nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić go jako zabójcy. Owszem, praca młodziaka polegała na mniej lub bardziej efektownym uszkadzaniu organizmów innych ludzi, ale nigdy nie było to permanentne – można było podejrzewać, że w środowisku pozbawionym systemu respawnu zapewne nigdy by nie wycelował broni w drugą osobę. A jednak nie ulegało wątpliwości, że mówił prawdę – a przynajmniej głęboko w to wierzył, co, z punktu widzenia samego zainteresowanego, było niejako tożsame.

– A… Tak dokładnij?

– Zabiłem swojego ojca. – Pałkarz wbił spojrzenie w ziemię i zacisnął wargi, powstrzymując ich drżenie.

– Jak to się stało? – Objął go, czując jak robi mu się dziwnie słabo. W innych okolicznościach pewnie wspomógłby się drinkiem, ale teraz takie rozwiązanie nie wchodziło w grę: – Tak łod samiuśkiego początku?

– Tata… Znaczy… Dobra. Inaczej. Ja się urodziłem tuż przed wojną i w zasadzie nie pamiętam ojca, wrócił do domu dopiero w 1945, jak miałem sześć lat i… Bracia mówią, że _bardzo_ się zmienił. To już był zupełnie inny człowiek… Ponury, smutny, taki wiecznie lekko wkurzony. I on… On bił mamę.

Dreszcz, jaki przeszył ciało młodzieńca był pierwszą oznaką nadchodzącego płaczu, dlatego Demo szybko go przygarnął i mocniej do siebie siebie przycisnął. Widać było, że Scout naprawdę chce o tym wszystkim opowiedzieć, ale też wspominanie tamtych czasów jest dlań tak bolesne, że po prostu nie jest w stanie. W końcu zwiadowca wziął głęboki wdech i oparł czoło o obojczyk bombardiera, mocniej zaciskając palce na jego swetrze.

– Tylko ja wiedziałem. Zawsze wybierał moment, kiedy nie będzie nas w domu, jednak raz go na tym nakryłem, jak w klasie wybuchła epidemia różyczki i wcześniej wróciłem ze szkoły. Ja chciałem coś zrobić, ale… Tata zagroził, że jak komuś powiem, to mamę zabije.

Szkot był tak wściekły, że miał ochotę wstać i zakraść się na teren bazy BLU tylko po to, by móc komuś centralnie pierdolnąć. Nikt, absolutnie nikt na świecie nie powinien być ofiarą czegoś podobnego, rodzice powinni bronić swoich dzieci, kochać je, być dla nich podporą i wzorem, _nigdy_ zaś zagrożeniem czy katem.

– W końcu nie wytrzymałem. – Młody obrócił głowę, przytulając mu policzek do piersi: – Jak wróciłem do domu z treningu on znowu ją lał i już nie mogłem na to patrzeć. _Musiałem_ coś zrobić. Chwyciłem go i zaczęliśmy się bić… Wypadliśmy na korytarz i stoczyliśmy się po schodach. Ja wstałem… Ale on już nie. Zabiłem go. Zamordowałem własnego ojca.

– To ni prawda. – Cyklop ścisnął go jeszcze mocniej: – Żeś zrobił słusznie, byłeś postawiłeś się komuś, kto czywdził twoją matulę i ciebie tyż. To, że gnój zdech, to czypadek, choć i tak był sobie zasłużył.

Nie był przekonany, czy aby na pewno nalezało mówić roztrzęsionemu biegaczowi coś podobnego, jednak chyba poruszył w nim czułe struny, bowiem malec gwałtownie zwinął się w kulkę i zaczął szlochać. Grenadier nie bardzo wiedział, jak powinno się podnosić innych na duchu, ale wyszedł z założenia, że powolne kołysanie na pewno nie zaszkodzi. Na drodze empirycznych doświadczeń nauczył się, że lepiej jest się wypłakać i tym samym zmęczyć, niż trzymać w sobie coś takiego w nieskończoność. Może jak Scout wreszcie opadnie z sił, nie będzie w stanie aż tak się denerwować, w związku z czym rozmowa będzie o wiele łatwiejsza dla nich obu. Poza tym, jeśli przez tyle lat się użerało z czymś tak koszmarnym, lepiej się było tego wreszcie na dobre pozbyć z organizmu – nic nie niszczy człowieka bardziej, niż noszone głęboko w sercu poczucie winy, której samemu sobie nie jest się w stanie wybaczyć. O ile w swoim przypadku podchodził do takiego stanu jak do zła koniecznego, o tyle bolało go to, że w duszy jego małego zwiadowcy dzieje się coś podobnego i nie był w stanie się na coś takiego zgodzić. Będzie starał się na wszelkie sposoby chłopaka doprowadzić do pionu, choćby mu przyszło tutaj siedzieć z nim do usranej śmierci.

Po pewnym czasie biegacz uspokoił się i wyprostował nieco, z zażenowaniem wycierając ostatnie łzy. Demomana zawsze minimalnie bawiło obserwowanie chłopaka, gdy usiłował być męski – ukrywać swoje jęki i piski (przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki był w stanie nad sobą panować), strach, smutek, a nawet łzy. Wiedział, że jest to poza kogoś, kto zbyt długo był zdany wyłącznie na siebie i jeśli chce przetrwać na tym niegościnnym świecie, musi udawać twardziela. Poza tym, jeśli się miało siedmiu (gratulować kobiecie zdrowia) starszych braci i chciało się osiągnąć wiek nastoletni, nie mogło się być słabeuszem – inaczej miało się kompletnie przechlapane. Wszystko to razem sprawiało, że biegacz dążył do utrzymania bodajże minimalnych pozorów i starał się zachowywać jak prawdziwy facet. A przynajmniej tak, jak w jego opinii prawdziwy facet zachowywać się powinien.

– Dobra, dobra, będzie tego ryczenia. – Młody pociągnął nosem i odchrząknął, usiłując usunąć ze swego głosu chrypę pozostawioną przez płacz.

– Co się stało potem? – Szkot pogładził jego wciąż napięte plecy, przysuwając go z powrotem do swojej piersi.

– Uciekłem – westchnął pałkarz. – Spanikowałem i to było jedyne, co przyszło mi do głowy. Nie chciałem iść do mamra, poza tym… Mama tak na mnie patrzyła… Jakby się mnie bała. Nie chciałem, żeby ona i chłopaki… Nie jestem pewien, czy by mi kiedykolwiek wybaczyli. Dość, że prysnąłem z domu, z miasta, ze stanu. Kradłem, żebrałem, jeździłem na gapę i łapałem stopa, aż wreszcie znalazłem w gazecie ogłoszenie RED i się zaciągnąłem. Wydawało mi się to odpowiednie miejsce, żeby uciec. Poznałem fałszywe dane i wiek…

– Ileś ty miał wtedy lat? Tak naprawdę?

– … Czternaście – Scout mruknął tak cicho, że niemalże nie było go słychać.

Cyklop poczuł, jak rodzi się w nim coś naprawdę złego. To, co spadło na tego biednego człowieka nie powinno spotkać nikogo, a na pewno nie dziecko. I tak udało mu się uniknąć wielu zagrożeń, jakie czyhało na młodych, zagubionych ludzi w jego sytuacji, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że to nie była droga, jaką się chciało w swoim życiu podążać. On sam nigdy nie uciekał przed tym, co zrobił, tylko pokornie przyjmował wszelką winę, więc nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jakim piekłem na ziemi jest niekończąca się ucieczka, jaką torturą jest porzucenie absolutnie wszystkiego, z własnym imieniem włącznie. W gruncie rzeczy musiało to być coś podobnego do bycia jednocześnie martwym i żywym – nie istnieć, a jednak wciąż czuć niemożliwy do ukojenia ból osoby, jaka nigdzie nie ma swego miejsca na ziemi. Nawet się nie łudził, że któregoś dnia pojmie ogrom tego koszmaru, jednak mógł go przecież przerwać, zatrzymać zwiadowcę w miejscu, nie pozwolić mu odlecieć i sprawić, by czuł się chociaż odrobinę bezpieczny.

– Dalej nie rozumiem, skąd nasz doktor ma to zdjęcie. – Młodziak zmarszczył brwi i z zakłopotaniem popatrzył na starszego najemnika: – Jestem pewien, że po raz pierwszy spotkałem go dopiero w tej bazie.

– Powidział mi, że był miał gabinet w Bostonie i dostał tę fotkę od twojej matuli, kiedy cię szukała.

– M… Mama… Mnie szukała? – Głos biegacza nagle się załamał pod naporem ściskających się ścian gardła.

– Tak. – Grenadier uśmiechnął się łagodnie: – I coś tak sobie kminię, że chyba ni była na cię aż tak zła, jak żeś był do tej pury pudejrzewoł.

Chłopak nagle wybuchnął gwałtownym, wręcz histerycznym śmiechem, który po kilku minutach płynnie przeszedł w rozdzierający płacz, co w gruncie rzeczy nie było aż tak dziwne – trudno oczekiwać mniej emocjonalnej reakcji od kogoś, kto rozpaczliwie potrzebował przebaczenia i dawno temu je otrzymał, po prostu o tym nie wiedział. Demo był niepomiernie wręcz szczęśliwy, że udało mu się z rozedrganego serca jego ukochanego zdjąć tak ogromny ciężar. Wiedział, że te łzy w pewnym momencie się skończą i z dnia na dzień będzie coraz mniej powodów, by ich źródło się odnawiało. Z rozczuleniem i rozrzewnieniem trzymał w objęciach drżącego w ostatnich spazmach pałkarza, cicho mrucząc łagodną, uspokajającą melodię. Nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek był w stanie odpłacić Scoutowi za wszystko, co ten dlań zrobił, ale świadomość, że może mu dać choć odrobinę radości i poczucia bezpieczeństwa, sprawiała, że i on był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.

* * *

Szczękanie zębami było kroplą, które przegięło pałę goryczy.

– Dobrze, dobrze, WYGRAŁEŚ. – Ze złością zatrzasnął maskę i obrócił się w stronę Żołnierza: – Mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie zadowolony, ty przeklęty szantażysto emocjonalny.

– T-t-tak – odparł Solly, szczerząc się szeroko, jakby rzeczywiście miał ku temu powód.

– Kretyn. – Zeskoczył ze stołka i podszedł do wojaka: – Idiota.

– T-t-też cię k-k-kocham.

– Jasne – prychnął. – Chodźmy stąd, porozmawiamy w warsztacie, patrzeć na ciebie nie mogę.

– O-o-obiec-c-cujesz?

– Tak! – Pomógł mu wstać ze śniegu i jęknął, gdy jego kolano po raz kolejny się zbuntowało: – Czasem naprawdę mam ochotę cię zastrzelić.

W milczeniu przekuśtykali do szopy, przy czym Doe z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy udawał, że nadal jest w stanie chodzić, a mechanik udawał, że rzeczywiście tak właśnie jest. Dopiero w bezpiecznym schronieniu oferowanym przez cztery ściany warsztatu zaczął lekko panikować, i owinął wiarusa wszystkim, co tylko udało mu się znaleźć, włącznie z kocem przeciwpożarowym oraz posadził go tak blisko stojącej w kącie kozy, jak to było możliwe bez ryzykowania oparzeń w miejsce potencjalnych odmrożeń. Usatysfakcjonowany swym dziełem zajął się robieniem herbaty, odmawiając jakichkolwiek zeznań, dopóki weteran nie odzyska kolorów właściwych przeciętnej istocie ludzkiej.

– Jesteś chyba najbardziej upartym człowiekiem, jakiego znam. – Wręczył swojemu towarzyszowi gorący blaszany kubek.

– Się odezwał. – Wiarus uśmiechnął się szyderczo: – Przyganiał kocioł garncowi.

– … Jestem naprawdę bliski wywalenia cię z powrotem na dwór. – Uniósł ostrzegawczo jedną brew.

– Nie jesteś. Lepiej powiedz, o co chodzi.

Wynalazca westchnął ciężko i opadł na stołek. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty o tym rozmawiać, ale skoro obiecał, nie miał większego wyboru – kto jak kto, ale _on_ dotrzymywał danego słowa, nawet jeśli zostało ono na nim bezczelnie wymuszone. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nie wiedział, jak ma o całej sprawie opowiedzieć tak, by nie brzmiało to jak użalanie się nad sobą. Nigdy nie miał podobnych tendencji i nie zamierzał ich nabywać właśnie teraz.

– W gruncie rzeczy to nic wielkiego. – Zdjął kask i pomasował się po karku: – Dawno temu pokłóciłem się z rodzicami i od tamtej pory nie utrzymuję z nimi kontaktu. Przez dłuższy czas w ogóle nie dawali znaku życia, ale od paru lat, nie wiedzieć z jakiej paki, wysyłają mi kartki na Święta.

– Czytałeś je? – Weteran lekko przekrzywił głowę.

– Niby po co? – Wzruszył ramionami, starając się przybrać możliwie najbardziej nonszalancki ton: – Zostałem wyraźnie poinformowany, że nie uważają mnie już za swojego syna, więc nie mam ani prawa, ani powodu, by jako traktować ich jak członków rodziny.

Solly przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Engie podświadomie czuł, że zaraz padną kolejne pytania, na które zapewne również nie będzie miał ochoty udzielać odpowiedzi, ale nie zamierzał się wycofać – skoro rozmawiają, niech już dojadą z tym do końca. Załatwią sprawę raz na zawsze i nie będzie potrzeby do niej wracać.

– O co się pokłóciliście? O to, że jesteś…

– Tak – westchnął, starając się zwalczyć narastający w nim ból. – Nie byli w stanie zaakceptować faktu, że się nie ożenię i nie osiądę w uroczym domku na prerii w otoczeniu gromadki dzieciaków, albo przynajmniej jednego syna.

– Może zmienili zdanie?

– W naszej rodzinie rzadko porzucamy już raz podjętą decyzję. – Pokręcił głową: – Poza tym, dlaczego miałbym chcieć się zadawać z ludźmi, którzy są niestali w swych postanowieniach?

– To wyklucza naprawianie błędów.

Tutaj Inżynier z kolei potrzebował chwili na zastanowienie i zamilkł na trochę. To, co powiedział Doe, było prawdą. Tylko zmiana punktu widzenia umożliwiała zauważanie własnej pomyłki, a porzucenie niewłaściwej perspektywy – naprawienie jej. Starał się być osobą zdolną do przyznawania się do swoich błędów, ale też nie lubił, gdy mu je wytykano. Ot, paradoks.

– Masz rację. – Powoli ściągnął gogle i je również odłożył na blat: – Ale też nie jestem pewien, czy potrafię i czy _chcę_ im wybaczyć.

– Dlaczego? – Żołnierz wydawał się być zasmucony tym wyznaniem.

– Bo naiwnie uwierzyłem w ich obietnice, że będą mnie kochać bezwarunkowo, niezależnie od tego, co zrobię i powiem. – Mechanik starał się uśmiechnąć, by jakoś załagodzić te dość okrutne słowa, jednak nie sądził, żeby Jane czuł się dzięki temu spokojniejszy: – Okazało się, że przez cały czas kłamali.

Tak, to chyba była najbardziej bolesna lekcja w jego życiu – nigdy, _przenigdy_ nie powinno się przyjmować za pewnik tego, co ludzie mówią, bowiem niezwykle łatwo przychodzi im negować własne słowa. Zaufanie zbudowane na tak kruchej i niestałej podstawie jak słowne deklaracje, nie ma szansy przetrwać, bowiem bardzo szybko może się okazać, że osoba nim obdarzona nie była godna podobnego gestu. Nie ma znaczenia, czy był to ktoś obcy, czy członek najbliższej rodziny, każdy człowiek jest tak samo zawodny. Jedyne, co można zrobić, to w nikim nie pokładać nadziei i nauczyć się żyć tak, by nikogo nie potrzebować, nawet w najgorszych chwilach.

– Nie dasz im szansy?

– Nie sądzę, by na nią zasłużyli – odchrząknął, żeby rozluźnić ściśnięte pod naporem rozgoryczenia gardło. – Odepchnęli mnie wtedy, kiedy najbardziej ich potrzebowałem, gdy sam wciąż byłem nieco zaniepokojony, nawet przestraszony odkryciem, jakiego dokonałem na swój temat.

Solly znów zamilkł na dłuższy czas, intensywnie się w niego wpatrując. Wzrok ten wyrażał wiele rzeczy, których zwykle człowiek nie spodziewał się tam ujrzeć: współczucie, smutek, troskę, żal, jednak było też tam coś, co chyba zawsze tam gościło, choć zwykle z innego powodu – ból.

– Dlaczego… Dlaczego tak bardzo cię to interesuje? – wynalazca spytał w końcu, nie będąc w stanie znieść tego, co widział.

– Z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, chciałem wiedzieć, dlaczego jesteś smutny.

– Nie jestem… – zaczął, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Nie było sensu kłamać, czyż nie? – Jestem, ale nie na tyle, by był to powód do zmartwienia.

– Jeśli ciebie to dręczy, to zamierzam się tym przejmować. – Wojak pochylił się ku niemu: – I mnie przed tym nie powstrzymasz.

– Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek był w stanie to zrobić – westchnął, niechętnie godząc się z tym faktem. – A drugi powód?

– Chcę wiedzieć, czy mi wybaczysz, jeśli popełnię jakiś błąd.

– Nie wiem. Chciałbym ci obiecać, że tobie zawsze i wszystko wybaczę, jednak wtedy bym zwyczajnie skłamał. – Starał się unikać patrzenia mu w oczy wiedząc, że to, co teraz mówi nie jest ani wygodne, ani przyjemne: – To zapewne będzie zależało od tego, co zrobisz.

– Dziękuję.

– Za co? – Aż przekrzywił głowę, unosząc podejrzliwie jedną brew.

– Za to, że jesteś ze mną szczery. – Wiarus poklepał miejsce obok siebie na materacu, zachęcając mechanika, by je sobą wypełnił: – Wolę to, niż cukierkowe bajki.

– Obiecywanie ci takich rzeczy byłoby po prostu nie fair. – Z przyjemnością wypełnił niemą prośbę Solly'ego i oparł się o niego barkiem.

Ponownie obaj zamilkli, jednak tym razem byli cicho razem, nie zaś obok siebie. Engie musiał przyznać, że takie siedzenie ramię w ramię było niezwykle przyjemne i uspokajające. Całe napięcie, które spowodowało w nim otrzymanie tej cholernej kartki gdzieś zaczęło wreszcie ulatywać, a on sam nie czuł się tak rozżalony, jak do tej pory. Tym niemniej, trochę go zastanawiało zaangażowanie Jane w zrozumienie tego zagadnienia. Nie raz i nie dwa weteran podpytywał go o różne rzeczy, na przykład o to, czy ma żonę, jednak nigdy nie wydawał się chcieć być jakimkolwiek wsparciem moralnym. A tu proszę…

– Pewnie chciałbyś, żebym się z nimi pogodził? – zagadnął.

– Tak byłoby lepiej, ale to ty musisz chcieć im wybaczyć, inaczej to nie ma sensu. – Doe wzruszył ramionami i go objął, przygarniając bliżej siebie: – Mnie obchodzi to, żebyś się czuł dobrze, a co postanowisz, to twoja broszka.

– A co ty byś zrobił na moim miejscu?

– Nie jestem na twoim miejscu. – Solly westchnął i wbił wzrok w ścianę, jakby zauważył tam coś interesującego: – Nie mam rodziny, z którą mógłbym się godzić.

– Rozumiem, że oni nie wiedzą o twoich preferencjach? – Uniósł lekko głowę, starając się dostrzec wyraz jego twarzy.

– Nie, nigdy im nie powiedziałem.

– Rozumiem. – Kiwnął głową: – Dziwię się, że mnie się w ogóle przyznałeś.

– To nie do końca tak…

Jane przez dłuższą chwilę mruczał coś pod nosem, nieco się kręcąc niespokojnie, jak zawsze, gdy miał powiedzieć coś, czym nie chciał się z nikim dzielić. Inżynier postanowił cierpliwie poczekać i go nie naciskać, bowiem obawiał się, że żaden z nich na dzień dzisiejszy nie był w stanie udźwignąć przesadnie intymnych wyznań i ciężkich historii.

– Moja mama umarła, jak miałem szesnaście lat – Żołnierz westchnął w końcu i mocniej objął Inżyniera. – Ojciec… Kompletnie się wtedy załamał. Nie miałem serca mu o tym wszystkim mówić, tłumaczyć… On nigdy nie należał do przesadnie tolerancyjnych osób i, szczerze mówiąc, pewnie nawet w normalnych okolicznościach nie pogodziłby się z myślą, ze nie jestem taki, jak inni. Jak prawdziwi, dobrzy Amerykanie.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że okoliczności nie są „normalne”? – Oj, coś tu się nie zgadza…

– To, że on mnie nawet nie rozpoznaje. – Wojak zadrżał, wypowiadając te słowa: – Przebywa na stale w szpitalu dla chorych na głowę.

– Przykro mi. – Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien czuć, jednak szok połączony z przygnębieniem wydawał się być adekwatną reakcją.

– Mnie też. – Wiarus spuścił wzrok: – Ale i tak nie jest źle. Może i mnie nie poznaje, ale wciąż wszystkim opowiada, jakiego ma wspaniałego syna i jaki jest z niego dumny. Tylko w takich chwilach jeszcze choć odrobinę przypomina dawnego siebie.

– Więc… Robiłeś wszystko, by był szczęśliwy. – Pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową: – Teraz chyba pojmuję. Chciałeś, by już zawsze widział w tobie swój powód do dumy, tak?

– Mhm.

_Nie pasuję do tego wzoru._

– Dlaczego… Dlaczego ty…

Wiedział, że musi zadać następne pytanie, choć zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że odpowiedź może go zabić.

– Dlaczego postanowiłeś… Dlaczego wtedy mi to powiedziałeś?

_Kocham cię. Najpiękniejsza deklaracja na świecie, przynajmniej, jeśli nie przeżyło się zbyt wielu rozczarowań, bowiem po pewnym czasie przestaje ona cieszyć. Ale jednak nie potrafił nie pieścić w myślach tych słów._

– Dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś?

_A on, idiota ostatni, zaufał mu. Z naiwnością dziecka uwierzył w to, że te słowa są idealnie świadome i prawdziwe, a on sam jest darzony czymś, czego do tej pory nie pragnął, a teraz nie chciał oddać._

– Dlaczego to ze mną robiłeś?

_Na co on w ogóle miał nadzieję? Na to, że będą żyć razem długo i szczęśliwie? Kretyn. Od początku wiedział, że nic między nimi nie powinno się nigdy wydarzyć, nie takie były pierwotne założenia jego planu. Miał go naprawić, a nie uwieść, miał oddać go światu, a nie pragnąć tylko dla siebie._

– Dlaczego w ogóle się na to wszystko zdecydowałeś?

_Nigdy nie należy uzależniać się od drugiego człowieka – czyż już się tego nie nauczył? Lepiej jest być samemu, nie zwracać uwagi na innych i robić to, co należy. W ten sposób unika się zbędnych relacji i zobowiązań. Udało mu się uciec od wszystkich, którzy mogli go potrzebować, jednak teraz, gdy sam nie potrafił żyć bez drugiej osoby, konkretnej osoby, czuł, że zaraz mu serce pęknie._

– Dlaczego…

Żołnierz pochylił się ku niemu i wreszcie zamknął mu jadaczkę, nakrywając jego wargi swoimi. Mechanik westchnął w głębi gardła, pozwalając wojakowi na powolne eksplorowanie jego ust i uspokajanie go tą niemą pieszczotą, której smak był słodszy od wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek mu się przytrafiło.

– Bo chcę, żebym JA był z siebie dumny – wymamrotał w końcu, kładąc mu na szyi swoje masywne dłonie. – Chcę ciebie. Zawsze. Tutaj, gdzie indziej, w każdej innej bazie, po tym wszystkim…

– Trochę się chyba rozpędziłeś z tym planowaniem. – Oparł mu czoło o obojczyk, starając się nie przejmować zbytnio tego typu obietnicami, choć musiał przyznać, że bardzo mu się one podobały.

– Nie mówię, co będzie. – Solly podniósł jego twarz i przysunął do niej swoją: – Mówię, czego chcę.

– Też tego chcę. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc w te szalone, pełne uczucia oczy.

Niewykluczone, że na tym właśnie polega bycie zakochanym – na zapominaniu bolesnych lekcji udzielonych przez życie i zastępowaniu ich nowymi, lepszymi. A może chodziło o to, by mimo poniesionych ran, nie bać się otrzymać następnych, ponieważ bez względu na to, jak bolesne by nie były, na pewno okażą się być tego warte? A może po prostu należało pamiętać, że nie wszyscy ludzie na świecie muszą powtarzać błędy tych, którzy nas zranili? Nie wiedział. Ale też nie musiał odpowiadać na to pytanie, nie potrzebował tego. Jedyne, czego pragnął to zawsze mieć przy sobie kogoś, kto będzie patrzył na niego w ten sposób. Ideałem by było, gdyby to był właśnie Jane, jednak na aż takie długofalowe przedsięwzięcia się jeszcze nie ważył. Na razie po prostu byli szczęśliwi, a przynajmniej byli w stanie nawzajem się wspierać, gdy któryś z nich się potykał.

* * *

Trudno było go nazwać rodzinnym typem – nie chodziło o to, że nie kochał swoich rodziców, po prostu, gdy był zmuszony do siedzenia w domowych pieleszach dłużej niż dwanaście godzin, niemalże szlag go trafiał na miejscu. Zawsze spodziewał się jakiegoś zagrożenia i miał dość dobrze rozwinięta zawodową paranoję, co średnio wpasowywało się pomiędzy haftowane obrusy oraz filiżanki z herbatą. Ponadto, raczej marnie dogadywał się z ojcem, który, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, nie pochwalał jego wyboru kariery zawodowej. Wszystko to razem sprawiało, że zamiast jeździć na drugą półkulę, zdecydowanie wolał okazjonalnie tam dzwonić. Zwykle musiał wtedy wysłuchać obligatoryjnego marudzenia swoich rodziców na wszelakie choroby, gospodarstwo, jego profesję oraz stan cywilny, jednak taka była dola jedynego dziecka.

W sumie dawno do nich nie telefonował i wypadałoby się do nich odezwać przed Świętami, jednak nie był przekonany, czy na chwilę obecną jest w odpowiednim do tego nastroju. Całe to emocjonalne zamieszanie ze Szpiegiem w roli głównej na tyle mocno wytrąciło go z równowagi, że nie był pewien, czy mu starczy cierpliwości, by wytrzymać tradycyjną tyradę w wykonaniu ojca oraz pytania co do życia osobistego ze strony mamy. Może źle to o nim świadczyło jako człowieku, jednak nie zamierzał się tego typu rzeczami przejmować – w końcu zarabiał na życie _mordując ludzi_ , co w gruncie rzeczy wykluczało pewne standardy moralne.

– Mam wrażenie, że coś cię męczy, _mon ami_. – Agent jak zwykle pojawił się przy nim dosłownie znikąd: – Rzadko urządzasz drugą rundę palenia w taki ziąb.

– Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz. – Uśmiechnął się, zaciągając się przy tym dymem.

– Zapewne lepiej, niż byś chciał. – As wywiadu uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i wyciągnął zza pazuchy swoją firmową papierośnicę.

To stwierdzenie nieco asasyna zastopowało. Czy to przypadkiem była jakaś sugestia? Czy ten zamaskowany drań już się wszystkiego domyślił? A może to po prostu całkowicie nieszkodliwa uwaga nie mająca żadnego związku z jego brudnymi sekretami i niepotrzebnie się martwi?

– No dalej, powiedz, co cię gryzie. – Francuz oparł się ramieniem o ścianę i lekko pochylił się ku swemu wyższemu towarzyszowi: – Kto wie, może jakoś dam radę ci pomóc?

– Jesteś pewien? – Strzelec popatrzył na niego niepewnie: – Naprawdę chcesz słuchać o moich problemach rodzinnych?

– Czemu nie? – Szpieg nachylił się jeszcze bliżej, by skorzystać z oferowanej mu przez towarzysza zapalniczki.

– No dobra, sam chciałeś. – Australijczyk poprawił okulary i westchnął: – Powinienem zadzwonić do moich staruszków, ale kompletnie nie mam na to ochoty i nie wiem, czy w najbliższym czasie będę miał.

– _Pou_ _r_ _quoi?_ 1

– Jak by to ująć… – W zadumie przygryzł lekko wewnętrzną stronę policzka: – Nie rozumieją specyfiki mojej pracy i nie pochwalają mojego stylu życia. To tak w telegraficznym skrócie.

– _Je comp_ _r_ _ends_ 2. – Agent pokiwał głową i strzepnął popiół z cygaretki: – Mój ojciec jest dokładnie taki sam. „Co to za praca w której udajesz kogoś innego?”, „To nie jest normalne widzieć wszędzie szpiegów!”, albo mój ulubiony zarzut „Trzeba mieć coś nie tak z głową, żeby zajmować się czymś takim”. _Mon Dieu_ , czasem mnie szlag po prostu trafia i mam ochotę mu wlać coś do kawy.

– Mam dokładnie to samo! – Wykonał zamaszysty gest ręką, podkreślając łączący ich wspólny mianownik: – Mój ojciec cały czas nazywa mnie albo psychopatą, albo seryjnym mordercą!

– A mój mnie dwulicowym zdrajcą! – Wywiadowca prychnął z pogardą: – W ogóle nie rozumie, na czym polega moja praca, bez względu na to, jak długo bym mu nie tłumaczył.

– Dzwonisz do niego czasem?

– Zdarza mi się – wyznał Francuz ze skruchą. – Rzadziej, niż powinienem, przyznaję…

– Doskonale cię rozumiem. – Uśmiechnął się do swojego zamaskowanego przyjaciela i poklepał go po ramieniu: – Wierz mi, jestem ostatnią osobą, która ci to wypomni. Jeśli chcesz, możemy umówić się tak, że obaj dzisiaj zadzwonimy do swoich rodzin. Jak nam wdepną na odcisk, razem upijemy się na smutno, albo się nawalimy próbując.

– _Pa_ _r_ _faite_ 3 _, mon ami. –_ Szpieg wyciągnął dłoń, by przypieczętować ich _gentlemen's agreement_ : – Umowa stoi.

* * *

_Ktoś położył mu na ramieniu dłoń tak masywną, że mało się nie przewrócił, nie będąc przygotowanym na takie obciążenie. Odruchowo obrócił się ku swemu „napastnikowi”, choć w gruncie rzeczy wiedział, że w każdej bazie jest tylko jedna osoba zdolna do podobnego przygwożdżenia człowieka do podłoża. Dlatego też nie zdziwił się,_ _widząc za swoimi plecami tutejszego Heavy'ego, który przyglądał się swoim nowym towarzyszom z mieszaniną zdumienia i uprzejmego zainteresowania, zupełnie, jakby miał do czynienia z wyjątkowo dziwnie zachowującymi się dziećmi._

– _Coś nie tak? – spytał olbrzym, swym niskim głosem sprawiając, że tak zwiadowca jak i niezgrabnie wstający z podłogi Szkot zamilkli i zamarli w połowie ruchu._

– _Nie jesteśmy v stanie znaleźć kvater dovódcy – wyjaśnił, starając się ignorować zebranych za swymi plecami idiotów. – Czy mógłbyś nam vskazać kierunek?_

_Rosjanin w odpowiedzi jedynie skinął głową i dał im znak, by podążyli za nim. Oczywiście musiał chwilę poczekać aż Scout z Demo się ogarną i zaczną poruszać mniej-więcej jak istoty ludzkie, jednak nie wyglądał na poirytowanego tym faktem, w przeciwieństwie do doktora, który powoli zaczynał wychodzić z siebie. Może i kolos posiadał nieprzebrane pokłady cierpliwości pozwalające mu tolerować debilizm wszelkiej rangi, jednak on sam miał zupełnie inne do nich nastawienie – jeszcze nigdy nie widział pary tak ślamazarnych i opornych na podszepty zdrowego rozsądku osób i już powoli układał plany, jakie badania dodatkowe zrobi im w ramach zemsty za tę kompletnie zbędną zwłokę._

_Musiał przyznać, że spokój giganta budził w nim niemały podziw – sam już ze dwa razy by zadźgał tych bumelantów o ptasich móżdżkach, jednak Słowianin zdawał się być kompletnie ich bezmyślnością niewzruszony. Chirurga nawet zastanawiało, czy wynika to z podszytej głupotą ignorancji, czy ze stoickiego spokoju (w gruncie rzeczy w przypadku tych indywiduów oba rozwiązania były tak samo prawdopodobne), ale na razie nie śmiał pytać, głównie ze względu na fakt, że miał już dosyć kontaktów towarzyskich na dzień dzisiejszy. W gruncie rzeczy byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby już nikogo więcej dzisiaj nie spotkał, jednak niestety, na takie szczęście liczyć nie mógł._

_Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że obserwowanie nowego towarzysza było fascynujące. Niby wszyscy specjaliści od ciężkiej broni byli do siebie dosyć podobni, jednak ten konkretny jakoś szczególnie wpadał w oko – mogło chodzić o bujny zarost, albo o fakt, że dość cicho się poruszał, lub była to kwestia ogólnego wrażenia, jakie robił, ciężko stwierdzić. Tym niemniej, było w patrzeniu na niego coś niezwykle przyjemnego, wręcz uspokajającego, zupełnie, jakby dzięki temu zajęciu można się było zarazić stoicyzmem. Musiał przyznać, że po wielu latach niepokoju, chaosu i ciągłego strachu podobna atmosfera była nawet pożądana, jednak miał się na baczności – nie zamierzał wdawać się w żadne romantyczne układy, co to, to nie. Nie wstydził się tego, kim jest, choć w zasadzie przypłacił to życiem, raczej chodziło o fakt, że nie chciał się dzielić tym, co przeszedł z kimkolwiek. Tego koszmaru nie powinien doświadczyć nikt poza nim, nie było potrzeby, by ktoś razem z nim przechodził przez piekło, jakim jest zrozumienie kogoś tak dotkliwie okaleczonego._

– _To tutaj. – Heavy zatrzymał się i wskazał im podwójne drzwi._

– _**Danke. –**_ _S_ _kinął mu uprzejmie głową._

_Z pewnym żalem odprowadził go wzrokiem aż do końca korytarza. Dał sobie tę parę sekund, by popatrzeć na niego jak na mężczyznę, by wiedzieć, czego sobie odmawia i o czym ma na zawsze zapomnieć. Tego typu rzeczy są daleko poza jego zasięgiem, w_ _związku z czym nigdy, przenigdy nie powinien tego zmieniać i dążyć do czegoś, co jedynie innych unieszczęśliwi. Gdy Rosjanin zniknął z jego pola widzenia, był już tylko jego towarzyszem – nikim więcej i nikim mniej. Tak… Tak było lepiej._

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, widząc pochyloną nad biurkiem sylwetkę. Niezwykle rzadko bywał w kwaterze swojego ulubionego specjalisty od ciężkiej broni, jednak miał ku temu pewne powody – nie chciał tutaj wchodzić pod nieobecność gospodarza, a gdy ten był u siebie, trudno było o miejsce dla gości. Mimo to samotne siedzenie w biurze śmiertelnie go znużyło i postanowił sprawdzić, co też olbrzym porabia, choćby po to, by zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Ten w pierwszej chwili wydawał się nie zauważać jego towarzystwa, co Medyk wykorzystał, by mu ostrożnie zajrzeć przez ramię. Nie znał rosyjskiego, a na pewno nie potrafił czytać głagolicy, więc nie miał pojęcia, jakiego charakteru jest produkowany przez jego kochanka tekst, tym niemniej, nie zamierzał mu przeszkadzać. Ostrożnie zaczął się wycofywać, starając się nie potknąć o porozrzucane wszędzie narzędzia.

– Doktorze? – Gigant podniósł wzrok znad kartki papieru.

– Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, **mein liebe** , spravdzałem tylko, co robisz. – Uśmiechnął się do niego: – Już uciekam.

– Nie musisz. Zaraz kończę, więc jeśli chcesz zaczekać…

– Skoro tak tvierdzisz. – Doktor ostrożnie podszedł do fotela, mając nadzieję, że po drodze nie nadepnie na nic ważnego.

– Jeśli chcesz mnie spytać, co robię, nie ma problemu, to żadna tajemnica. – Heavy obrócił się ku niemu, przyglądając się jego próbom lokomocyjnym z czymś na kształt rozczulenia.

– Nie mam takiego zamiaru. – Lekarz odparł z wyższością, wyjmując książkę z kieszeni fartucha: – Nie jestem vścibski.

Śmiech kolosa, jakkolwiek by nie był zawsze zjawiskiem pogodnym i radosnym, tym razem brzmiał niemalże obraźliwie i chirurg zupełnie nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Marszcząc brwi, rzucił swemu towarzyszowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, tym sposobem domagając się natychmiastowego wyjaśnienia podobnego zachowania.

– Ty? Ty nie jesteś wścibski? – Słowianin aż uderzył się otwartą dłonią w udo: – Ha! Mam ci przypomnieć, jak _bardzo_ zależało ci na tym, by się dowiedzieć, z kim sypia Scout?

– Nie chodziło mi o żadne plotki i skandale! – Obruszył się, krzyżując ręce na piersi: – Miałem na uvadze vyłącznie zdrovie tego chłopca oraz vłasny święty spokój, przecież viesz.

– _**Знаю, знаю**_ 4. – Rosjanin uśmiechnął się i wrócił do pisania: – Więc nie muszę zaspokajać twojej ciekawości?

– Nie, nie musisz. – Chirurg z godnością wyjął zakładkę spomiędzy pożółkłych stronic: – Doskonale poradzę sobie i bez tej viedzy, dziękuję bardzo.

Tak naprawdę nie zależało mu na zajęciu się lekturą – znał ją w zasadzie na pamięć. Jednak jej kartki i sztywne okładki były idealną zasłoną dla kogoś, kto chciał ukradkiem obserwować drugą osobę tak, by ów zabieg pozostał niezauważony. Wprawdzie bardzo dawno temu raz na zawsze sobie odmówił przyglądania się Heavy'emu tak, jak się spogląda na obiekt swego pożądania, jednak od tamtej pory na szczęście parę rzeczy się zmieniło. Teraz mógł karmić swoje oczy jego sylwetką i chłonąc każdy, najmniejszy nawet szczegół nie obawiając się, że przekroczy jakąś granicę, za którą nie ma nic, czego by życzył sobie i innym. Teraz… Teraz należał do niego i miał prawo potrzeć oraz pragnąć. Dlatego też bez wyrzutów sumienia przejeżdżał leniwie wzrokiem przez łuk pleców, licząc wszystkie przytwierdzone do karku mięśnie, zatrzymywał się na chwilę na krzywiźnie gładkiej czaszki i kończył na ostrym czubku haczykowatego nosa tylko po to, by zaraz potem powtórzyć te wędrówkę w przeciwnym kierunku. Gdy to zajęcie go nieco znużyło, skoncentrował się na oczach, szarych i skupionych, jakby olbrzym wiecznie spoglądał na pole bitwy. W tym wzroku była moc, jaka potrafiła powalić człowieka na kolana – sam doskonale wiedział, jak trudno jest mu się oprzeć, gdy Heavy patrzy na niego w ten sposób. Dobrze, że gigant nie wykorzystuje tego talentu zbyt często, bowiem nie udałoby mu się nigdy dokończyć wypełniania papierów.

– Doktorze?

– Hm? – Udał, że właśnie odrywa wzrok od kartki.

– Trzymasz książkę do góry nogami.

* * *

Obserwowanie spokojnego Scouta zwykle przypominało obcowanie z dzikim, płochliwym zwierzęciem – każdy, najmniejszy nawet ruch mógł go wyrwać z zadumy i sprawić, że gdzieś pobiegnie, uciekając nie wiadomo przed czym. Tym razem jednak zwiadowca był zbyt zmęczony stresem i płaczem, by się zbyt szybko gdziekolwiek ruszać. Demoman wiedział, że bycie zadowolonym z tego faktu było co najmniej naganne, jednak po prostu lubił trzymać postrzelonego biegacza w objęciach, głaskać go i mu się przyglądać. Jedyne, co burzyło ową radość, to wyraz twarzy chłopaka – niepokojąco smutny i zamyślony.

– Myślisz ło nij?

– Hm? – Młodziak popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem wypisanym na lekko zmęczonej twarzy.

– Żem pytał, czy myślisz ło swojej matuli.

– Yhm. – Pałkarz najwyraźniej postanowił się komunikować wyłącznie za pomocą monosylab, jednak już w chwilę potem zrezygnował z tego planu: – Minęło już tyle czasu… Ciekaw jestem, co u niej i chłopaków…

– Dryndnij do nij, to się czekonasz. – Szkot musnął nosem jego ciemię.

– Zwariowałeś?! – Młody wyglądał na naprawdę zszokowanego: – I co ja jej niby powiem? „Cześć mamo, tu twój syn, wiesz, ten co to zabił i uciekł”?! Przecież to jej serce złamie! Pewnie myśli, że ja od dawna nie żyję!

– Scout…

– Tyle lat się nie odzywałem, na pewno już sobie ułożyła życie, po co mam ją denerwować?!

– Scout…

– Pewnie już dawno o mnie zapomniała i lepiej jej będzie, jeśli już nigdy sobie o mnie nie przypomni…

– Chopie!

Zwiadowca zamilkł i wbił w niego spłoszone spojrzenie szeroko otwartych oczu, zamierając jak zagnany w kąt klatki królik. Najwyraźniej nie przewidywał, że ktoś mu przerwie ten bezsensowny monolog i teraz był bliski zapowietrzenia się. Dopiero zdecydowane dźgnięcie palcem w przeponę zmusiło go do wypuszczenia powietrza z płuc i powrotu do normalnego oddychania.

– Chopie, nie piskaj. – Cyklop szturchnął go lekko w ramię.

– A… Ale…

– E! – Pogroził mu palcem: – Cichaj i słuchaj!

Dla młodego był to najwyraźniej wystarczający impuls, by się ostatecznie zamknął i wreszcie zaczął interesować się tym, co się do niego mówi. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nadal wyglądał tak, jakby w każdej chwili był gotów ponownie się odezwać, więc grenadier na wszelki wypadek zakrył mu usta dłonią.

– Chopie, nic z tego nie wisz na pewno, po prostu cykasz się do nij dryndnąć i wymyślasz durne wymówki. – Demo starał się przybrać tak łagodny ton, jak to tylko było możliwe: – To nic ni da. Jeśli kcysz się dowidzić, co się łu nij dzieje, cza ci zadzownić.

– Mhy-hy-he-hyhy! – Biegacz robił oburzoną minę.

– Tak, bojasz się. – Góral powtórzył z naciskiem: – I ni rób ani ze mnie, ani z siebie głupa.

Pałkarz westchnął ciężko, przewrócił oczami i wreszcie pokiwał głową, co Demoman uznał za, wprawdzie niechętne, ale jednak przyznanie się do winy. W gruncie rzeczy był to uspokajający sygnał – im szybciej coś się wbije między te odstające uszy, tym prędzej można liczyć na wyniki w postaci względnej równowagi psychicznej.

– Twoja matula cię kocha. Każda, która tak rozpaczliwie szuka swojego synoczka, MUSI go kochać. I dam se rękę łuciąć, że się ucieszy, jak się dowi, że żyjesz i nic ci nie grozi.

– A hy ha ha he he? – Chłopak wyraźnie posmutniał.

– Na pewno tak jest. – Wolną ręką pogłaskał go po skroni: – A jak ni… Czynajmniej się dowisz, na czym stoisz. Tak czy siak, powód do strachu zniknie.

Młody przez dłuższą chwilę rozważał to, zastanawiając się pewnie nad potencjalnymi konsekwencjami podobnego rozwiązania, po czym wydał z siebie ugodowy pomruk i pokiwał głową, przymykając przy tym oczy i spuszczając wzrok.

– Nie mówię, że masz to rubić teraz, abo jutro. Pokmiń nad tym, co kcysz jej powidzić, łogarnij się, ale zrób to. – Szkot uśmiechnął się serdecznie: – Zgoda?

– Hyhy. Ha ha he.

– Też cię kochom.

Wreszcie przestał zasłaniać zwiadowcy dolną część twarzy, co szczaw natychmiast wykorzystał, by go pocałować. Cyklop przysunął go bliżej siebie, otaczając ramionami smukłe ciało, z pewnym niepokojem stwierdzając, że biegacz lekko drży. Nie sądził, by jeden dzień mógł uleczyć gnieżdżący się w kimś tak długo strach i ból, jednak też wiedział, że to bez wątpienia początek zmian na lepsze. Najważniejsze, że udało mu się go przekonać, iż powinien się porozumieć ze swoją rodziną, a co będzie dalej – to się zobaczy. Gorzej już na pewno nigdy nie będzie.

* * *

Całe to zajście z kartką przypomniało mu o jego rodzinie. Nie miał szansy się z nimi pożegnać, czego ogromnie żałował, choć nie wiedział, czy dowiedziawszy się za co został skazany na pobyt w obozie, pragnęliby jego powrotu. Gardzili nim, czy mu przebaczyli? Znienawidzili, czy nadal kochali? Nie przeżył nikt, kto mógłby udzielić mu odpowiedzi na owe pytania, co jednocześnie go uspokajało i niepokoiło. Z jednej strony wyobrażał sobie moment powrotu do domu, by po całym tym piekle, które przeszedł, ktoś go po prostu objął i powiedział, że to już koniec, że wszystko będzie dobrze i nic podobnego nigdy się nie powtórzy, z drugiej zaś zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że nawet gdyby jego rodzina przeżyła bomby spadające na Drezno, podobna scena mogłaby nie mieć miejsca. Dlatego najlepiej było nie zastanawiać się nad tym – nie żyli i jedyne, co mu pozostało, to ich wspominać i opłakiwać.

Tak naprawdę nie myślał o nich zbyt często. Stanowili część dawno minionej przeszłości, która nie mogła powrócić i powinna pozostać jedynie dobrym wspomnieniem. Jednak tego dnia nagle zrobiło mu się dziwnie tęskno do ciepła, jakie może ofiarować jedynie rodzinny dom, do beztroski wypełnionych latem dni dzieciństwa oraz poczucia, że bez względu na wszystko, ma gdzie się schronić.

– Skończyłem. – Heavy wyprostował się i przeciągnął aż mu coś cicho pyknęło w kręgosłupie: – Chodź, podpisz się.

Medyk popatrzył na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, zastanawiając się, czy się aby nie przesłyszał, jednak wstał z miejsca i podszedł do biurka – w końcu był to najlepszy sposób by zaspokoić jego ciekawość i rozwiać wątpliwości.

– Co mam podpisać? – Z zaskoczeniem popatrzył na pokryte zgrabnymi, aczkolwiek niezrozumiałymi dlań literami kartki papieru: – Navet nie viem, co to jest.

– List do mojej siostry. – Rosjanin otoczył ramieniem jego talię i uśmiechnął się.

– Nie… Nie viedziałem, że utrzymujesz kontakty z rodziną. – Nieco niżej pochylił się nad blatem, choć wiedział, że w żaden sposób mu to nie pomoże w zrozumieniu treści wspomnianej epistoły: – To miłe, że do niej piszesz.

– Do niej, do pozostałych dwóch i oczywiście do mamy. – Olbrzym posadził go sobie na kolanie: – Mieszkają w Szwajcarii, w górach. To przyjemne, spokojne miejsce.

– Vyobrażam sobie. – Uśmiechnął się i złapał go za ramię, by zachować równowagę oraz nie zsunąć się z masywnego uda: – Szkoda, że nie możesz ich odwiedzać.

– Może pojadę po Nowym Roku. – Kolos popatrzył na niego łagodnym wzrokiem.

Doktor odwzajemnił ten gest, choć wcale go wyjazd giganta nie cieszył – wolałby go mieć tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie, by móc się nim nacieszyć przed ponownym rozpoczęciem „działań wojennych”, jednak też nie chciał konkurować z jego rodziną, więc nie widział powodu, by wypowiadać te myśli na głos.

– No, podpisz. – Słowianin podał mu pióro.

– Dlaczego miałbym podpisyvać list do TVOJEJ siostry? – Uniósł jedną brew.

– Cóż… Napisałem jej o tym, co się dzieje w bazie… I o _tobie. –_ Ciepła, ogromna ręka powoli powędrowała na siedzenie lekarza: – Kibicowały mi od samego początku.

Chirurg był tak dalece oszołomiony, że po prostu nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Nigdy nie spotkało go coś tak doniosłego i pięknego – zawsze, ale to zawsze był czyjąś tajemnicą, do której się publicznie nie przyznawano. Nie chwalono się nim i nie dopuszczano nawet takiej myśli, że kiedykolwiek przejdzie z „sekretnego” do „jawnego” życia drugiego człowieka. Z drugiej strony, nigdy za bardzo go to nie bolało i doskonale to rozumiał podobne traktowanie, w końcu konsekwencje odkrycia romansu były mu doskonale znane (i, co gorsza, nawet je poniósł). Tym niemniej, skłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że ani razu nie marzył o tym, by z kimś po prostu być i się nie przejmować tym, co ludzie pomyślą i powiedzą.

– Oni… Viedzą o _tobie_ i… Chcesz, żeby viedzieli o _mnie_?

– Jeśli się zgodzisz, to cię im nawet pokażę. – Heavy przysunął go jeszcze bliżej siebie, mrucząc przy tym z zadowoleniem: – Cały świat powinien wiedzieć, że jesteś mój.

Medyk natychmiast zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i przywarł do jego ust, łapczywie kradnąc ich smak, fakturę i ciepło. Ten jeden konkretny człowiek potrafił go uszczęśliwić do tego stopnia, że zapominał o wszystkich ciemnych, porośniętych cierniami ścieżkach, jakie dane mu było w życiu przemierzyć. Być kochanym, akceptowanym, potrzebnym – nigdy nie żywił nadziei, że coś podobnego mu się przytrafi. Każdemu innemu, ale nie _jemu_. Ale… Ale jednak to wszystko otrzymał. Nie obchodziło go ani jak, ani dlaczego. Póki mógł trwać w ramionach swojego ukochanego, takie drobiazgi nie miały najmniejszego znaczenia. Liczyli się tylko oni dwaj i to, co mogli sobie nawzajem zaoferować.

– Chcę cię – wyszeptał drżącym głosem między pocałunkami. – Teraz. Zrób ze mną co zechcesz, jak zechcesz i gdzie zechcesz, ale muszę cię mieć.

– Dok…

– **Heydrich.** – Ujął jego twarz w dłonie, sugestywnie ocierając mu się biodrami o udo: – **Ich will dich** 5.

Zaczynał powoli podejrzewać, że Rosjanina podnieca, gdy mówi do niego po niemiecku, bowiem oczy olbrzyma gwałtownie pociemniały, wypełniając się czystym, niemalże zwierzęcym pożądaniem. Doktor krzyknął cicho, gdy gigant chwycił go w talii i z niskim, gardłowym pomrukiem przerzucił na pobliskie łóżko z taką mocą, że ciało chirurga parę razy podskoczyło na sprężynującym materacu. Kolos niemalże natychmiast się na niego wspiął, wgryzając mu się w szyję i przejeżdżając językiem po wrażliwej skórze. Lekarz w kilka sekund zmienił się w kłębek jęków i dreszczy, gdy wprawne zęby zaczęły kąsać jego uszy i wargi, a następnie z trudem odsłonięty obojczyk. Słowianin gwałtownie atakował jego ciało, nie pozwalając mu złapać oddechu pomiędzy kolejnymi obezwładniającymi pieszczotami. Wszystkim tym zabiegom towarzyszyły przypominające warczenie dźwięki wypełniające przyjemnymi wibracjami każdy żarliwy pocałunek. Medykowi od tego wszystkiego kręciło się w głowie, jednak też nie chciał, by to się skończyło – nigdy, nawet w młodości nie zetknął się z tak szaleńczym zapamiętaniem i dopiero teraz zostało mu uświadomione, jakie jest ono przyjemne.

Westchnął, gdy Heavy się od niego oderwał, jednak zaraz potem zabrakło mu tchu, bowiem potężne ręce jego kochanka najpierw niespecjalnie delikatnie oswobodziły go z kamizelki, po czym dosłownie zdarły z niego koszulę, zmieniając biedny fragment odzieży w smętne strzępy. Pewnie w normalnych okolicznościach miałby o to pretensje, jednak nie teraz – w chwili obecnej jedyne, co go interesowało, to wżynające się w jego ciało palce, których dotyk był równie uzależniający, co opium. Nic nie mogło się równać z ich chropowatym ciepłem, więc czym była zwykła koszula? To tylko przedmiot, bez którego zdecydowanie mógł przeżyć, natomiast nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie funkcjonować, jeśli nie zostaną mu zabrane ciężar i faktura dłoni Rosjanina.

Olbrzym zwykle postępował z nim dosyć łagodnie, co, zważywszy na jego rozmiary, musiało wymagać od niego sporej dozy samokontroli, jednak tym razem coś w niego wstąpiło – gryzł, drapał i gniótł tak, jakby po raz pierwszy się nie bał, iż może uszkodzić uwięzione pod jego masą ciało. Dokotr zwykle oponował przeciwko takiemu nierównemu traktowaniu, gdy nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć pieszczotą na pieszczotę, ale tym razem postanowił zrobić wyjątek. Było coś niezwykle przyjemnego w byciu jedynym obiektem czyjejś uwagi. Nie, żeby miał zbyt wielki wybór – natarczywe usta i ręce kolosa dosłownie wgniatały go w materac, redukując lekarza do mieszaniny rozedrganych jęków i rozdzierających westchnień, uwięzionych w rozpalonej, pokrytej potem skórze.

Z trudem łapał oddech, gdy gigant na chwilę skupił się wyłącznie na pozbawieniu spodni i butów. Chirurgowi było nieprzyzwoicie gorąco i coraz więcej wysiłku go kosztowało zachowanie minimalnej kontroli nad swoim zachowaniem, jednak pragnął więcej i więcej, chciał, by to się nigdy nie skończyło, choć wiedział, że to przecież niemożliwe. Z drugiej strony, całe jego jestestwo raz za razem przeszywał dreszcz i wiedział, że jeśli nie będzie mu dane wkrótce szczytować, to się złamie i będzie o to błagał.

Gdy Słowianin zbliżył rękę do jego twarzy i chwycił cienką oprawkę okularów, Medyk powstrzymał go, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

– Chcę… Chcę cię vidzieć. – Z trudem przyszło mu złożyć zdanie, jednak jakimś cudem dokonał tej sztuki: – Chcę vidzieć vszystko, co mi zrobisz.

Wzrok specjalisty od ciężkiej broni był tak intensywny, że doktor mało nie doszedł pod samym jego naporem. Spojrzenie pociemniałych od żądzy oczu dosłownie wwiercało mu się w duszę, na wskroś przenikając jego serce. Chirurg z czułością ujął szeroką twarz Rosjanina w swe drżące dłonie i pocałował go, spijając z wilgotnych ust nierówny, gwałtowny oddech, co zaowocowało tym, że znów został wciśnięty w prześcieradło, a masywne ręce powędrowały do jego bioder. Palce lekarza gwałtownie zacisnęły się na napiętych bicepsach, gdy cienka tkanina jego bielizny została brutalnie rozerwana i odrzucona na bok, a on sam był już kompletnie nagi.

– Nawet nie wiesz, co ty ze mną robisz. – Gigant bez najmniejszego wysiłku przewrócił go na brzuch: – Nie masz dla mnie litości.

Nawet gdyby zamierzał odpowiedzieć, nie byłby w stanie tego uczynić, gdy na jego karku zacisnęły się zęby a wędrujący między nimi język obrysowywał kolejno wszystkie ukryte pod wrażliwą skórą kręgi. Eskulap z głębokim jękiem wygiął plecy w łuk, wpasowując się dokładnie w nakrywające go pierś i biodra. Ich dotyk sam w sobie był uzależniający, gdy jednak poczuł między swoimi udami specyficznie wilgotne i sztywne ciepło, był bliski szlochu. Tak bardzo chciał mieć Heavy'ego w sobie, już, w tej chwili, ale wiedział, że nie będzie mu zbyt szybko dane zaznać tej ulgi będącej jednocześnie rozkoszą. Jedyne, do czego był zdolny, to rozpaczliwy krzyk, gdy potężne palce zaczęły ugniatać jego siedzenie, doprowadzając go na skraj szaleństwa. Nie był w stanie oddychać, krzyczeć, ani nawet błagać, jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to poddać się woli olbrzyma i mieć nadzieję, że przetrwa jego zabiegi nie dochodząc przedwcześnie.

Gdy mające władzę nad jego ciałem dłonie podniosły go, posłusznie kleknął, chwytając zimną, metalową ramę łóżka. Wszystkie kończyny mu się trzęsły, a on sam odnosił wrażenie, że zaraz odpłynie, ale też wciąż miał w sobie dość siły, by z entuzjazmem reagować na każdy pocałunek i dotyk. Niemalże serce mu stanęło, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczne szurnięcie szuflady szafki nocnej oraz skrzypnięcie odkręcanej tubki, jednak zaraz potem westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, gdy zamiast oczekiwanego obiektu poczuł w sobie powoli przygotowujące go palce. Zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że ze względu na gabaryty Rosjanina ten etap jest absolutnie konieczny, jednak w tej chwili była to raczej tortura, nie przyjemność.

– **Bite… –** jęknął rozpaczliwie, czując, że zaraz nie wytrzyma. – Proszę, proszę, zrób to, jestem gotowy… Veź mnie, jestem tvój.

Nie był przygotowany na to, że gigant faktycznie spełni jego prośbę i, nie będąc w stanie dłużej trzymać się ramy, opadł, by opierać się na zgiętych łokciach. Nie dane mu było choć na chwilę odetchnąć, bowiem kolos niemal od razu nadał ich ciałom gwałtowny rytm, sprawiając, że nieszczęsny mebel trzeszczał niemiłosiernie, protestując przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu. Medyk z desperacją wgryzł się w poduszkę, starając się jakoś doprowadzić do porządku, jednak na niewiele się to zdało, gdy drugi mężczyzna bezbłędnie namierzył w nim ten szczególny węzeł nerwów i zaczął weń uderzać raz za razem.

Wtedy nagle wszystko ustało, a on sam poczuł w swoim ciele pustkę. Powoli podniósł głowę, by przez soczewki zsuniętych na sam koniec nosa okularów popatrzeć na swojego kochanka, co ten niemalże natychmiast mu ułatwił, przewracając go na plecy. Słowianin starannie się usadowił między rozchylonymi szeroko nogami doktora, gładząc jego drżące uda, jednak poza tym nie robił nic. Lekarz odruchowo odrzucił głowę do tyłu i przymknął oczy, wykorzystując tę chwilę przerwy by zaczerpnąć tchu, jednak wcale nie pragnął, by ten odpoczynek się przedłużał.

– Popatrz na mnie.

Z trudem wykonał tę prośbę, jednak dla tego widoku było warto. Masywna, pokryta cienką warstwą potu sylwetka olbrzyma tchnęła mocą, jego spojrzenie wręcz ociekało intensywnym do granic możliwości pożądaniem, zaś diaboliczny uśmiech zapierał dech w piersiach. Chirurg z gorączkowym oczekiwaniem patrzył, jak Heavy zarzucał sobie na ramiona jego łydki a następnie pochyla się ku niemu. Znów poczuł się pełny, kompletny, posiadany. Ciepło Rosjanina przeniknęło do jego ciała, docierając głębiej, niż mu się to do tej pory udawało, co sprawiło, że przytłoczony tym doznaniem eskulap nie był w stanie zrobić nic, poza przyjmowaniem tego rozkosznego ucisku. Znów gwałtowny, niemalże agresywny rytm odebrał mu jasność umysłu oraz zdolność do funkcjonowania jako osoba – stał się jedynie oddechem, szeptem, jękiem i wreszcie krzykiem. Nie był nawet w stanie ostrzec swego kochanka, tak gwałtownie nadeszło oczekiwane spełnienie. Prawie zemdlał, gdy przytłaczająca fala silnych dreszczy przebiegła przez jego nerwy oraz mięśnie i za każdym razem, a kiedy myślał, że już po wszystkim, pojawiała się kolejna iskra, która jeszcze na kilka sekund rozpalała jego zmysły. Wreszcie również kolos doszedł, co Medyk obserwował z niekłamaną fascynacją. Gwałtowne, porażające spazmy targały mocarnym ciałem, które wręcz zdawało się toczyć z nimi walkę, a przypominający grom ryk przetoczył się po pokoju, na chwilę ogłuszając ich obu, aż wreszcie olbrzym opadł na swego ukochanego, gwałtownie chwytając powietrze w rozchylone usta.

Doktor podejrzewał, że obaj są mniej-więcej tak samo wyczerpani i nie sądził, by zbyt szybko wrócili do siebie. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie Słowianin poruszył się i nieco odciążył wciąż znajdującego się pod nim Medyka, który z cichym pomrukiem przylgnął mu do piersi. Otoczony masywnymi, bezpiecznymi ramionami czuł się nieskończenie szczęśliwy i uważał objęcia Heavy'ego za najlepsze miejsce na świecie.

– Czasem nadal trudno mi v to wszystko uvierzyć – wyznał, opierając zmęczone czoło o ciepły obojczyk.

– W co?

– V to, że cię mam. – Uśmiechnął się leniwie: – Że ty mnie masz. Że to v ogóle jakoś działa i… I v to, że jednak nie umarłem. Przypomniałeś mi, jak to jest żyć.

– _**Ты жив**_ 6. – Gigant leniwie pogładził go po głowie, bawiąc cię zmierzwionymi włosami: – Zawsze byłeś, tylko się bałeś.

– Już się nie boję – zapewnił. – Przy tobie niczego się nie lękam.

– Więc zostań ze mną. – Rosjanin delikatnie ujął jego brodę i odchylił głowę, by móc popatrzeć doktorowi w oczy. – Odsłużymy swoje w tej bazie, a potem rzucimy to w cholerę i będziemy żyć razem jak ludzie.

– Tak! – Mimo zmęczenia rzucił mu się na szyję, czując, że zaraz się rozpłacze ze szczęścia: – Zróbmy tak.

Wiedział, że może trochę za wcześnie na takie obietnice, ale na chwilę obecną kompletnie go to nie obchodziło. Choćby i miał sprzedać diabłu duszę, zrobi wszystko, by te plany się ziściły. Za bardzo swego olbrzyma kochał, by móc pozwolić mu teraz odejść – należeli tylko do siebie nawzajem i inaczej po prostu być nie mogło.

* * *

– To był głupi pomysł – rzucił asasyn, opadając bezwładnie na kanapę i zajmując tym samym miejsce obok Szpiega.

– W istocie – zgodził się agent, sięgając po butelkę wina i korkociąg. – Który z nas wpadł na ten idiotyzm?

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Snajper rzucił pełne zainteresowania spojrzenie w stronę trzymanej przez towarzysza butelki: – Jakie to?

– Czerwone, półsłodkie, australijskie. – Francuz uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zajął się otwieraniem opisanego przez siebie płynu: – Obok ciebie są kieliszki.

– A skąd żeś je wziął? – Strzelec ze zdumieniem popatrzył na wykonane z rżniętego szkła naczynia: – Po raz pierwszy od paru lat będę pił z czegoś, co nie jest ani z aluminium, ani z fajansu.

– _C'est un sec_ _r_ _et_ 7. – As wywiadu aż pęczniał z dumy: – Dobrze, daj je tutaj.

– A nawiasem mówiąc, gdzie pozostali? – Australijczyk rozejrzał się po zaskakująco pustej świetlicy w poszukiwaniu śladów pozostałych towarzyszy.

– Są… Zajęci.

To ostanie słowo Szpieg wypowiedział w tak sugestywny sposób, że byłemu myśliwemu zrobiło się nieco gorąco. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że jego kompani, przynajmniej w większości, połączyli się w pary, jednak świadomość, iż oto siedzi z obiektem swych uczuć całkiem sam, podczas gdy 66,(6)% bazy bezwstydnie rypie się po kątach była… Deprymująca. Chrzanić eufemizmy, był skrajnie przerażony. Zdecydowanie nie chciał się znaleźć w takiej sytuacji, jednak też jakaś część jego jestestwa (ta mała i wredna, odpowiedzialna za durne pomysły) dosłownie piała z zachwytu. Nie potrafił nie cieszyć się z towarzystwa swojego ulubionego agenta, zwłaszcza, że nie musiał się nim z nikim dzielić.

Nie! Zdecydowanie nie powinien się zapuszczać w pewne rejony swojego umysłu – to, że jego związek z wywiadowcą ma inny charakter, niż jego fujara by sobie życzyła, nie oznaczało, że przebywanie z nim ma być torturą podobną do tej zadanej Tantalowi. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zamierzał spędzić z Francuzem miły, spokojny wieczór i dobrze (oraz niewinnie) się przy tym bawić. Czy sąsiedzi z dołu przyjęli to do wiadomości?!

– Jesteś strasznie spięty. – Zamaskowany najemnik uniósł jedną brew, ostrożnie napełniając kieliszki.

– Rodzina. – Normalnie wzruszyłby ramionami, jednak nie chciał wylać wina, więc ograniczył się do lekkiego ruchu głową.

– A weź mi nawet nie przypominaj. – Szpieg zmarszczył z niezadowoleniem nos i odstawił butelkę: – Pijemy na bezdurno, czy wznosimy jakiś toast dla zachowania pozorów przyzwoitości?

– Proponuję uczcić ponurym kielichem naszych marudnych rodziców, bez których nie mielibyśmy na co narzekać. – Uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

– Za nasze ukochane stare pryki. – Agent z wdziękiem ujął szyjkę swojego kieliszka: – Oby zdrowie i siła do gderania im dopisywały.

Snajper nigdy nie należał do miłośników wina. Owszem, lubił piwo, zwłaszcza, gdy siedział na pustkowiu przed camperem i zastanawiał się, po którym boku powinien podrapać się najpierw, nie miał też nic przeciwko mocniejszym alkoholom, bowiem idealnie nadawały się do topienia w nich wszelkiego rodzaju frustracji oraz przemywania ran, jeśli nic lepszego się nie miało pod ręką. Wino natomiast zawierało w sobie wszystko to, czego on sobą nijak nie reprezentował – elegancję, wyrafinowanie i subtelność. Był to trunek idealny dla wywiadowcy, wręcz pasowali do siebie jak ulał do tego stopnia, że patrzenie jak ciemny płyn znika między jego wargami przypominało podziwianie działa sztuki.

– Już mi trochę lepiej. – Francuz odetchnął i ponownie sięgnął po butelkę.

– Zamierzasz sam to dzisiaj wytrąbić? – Asasyn przyjrzał mu się pytająco.

– Liczyłem na twoją pomoc.

* * *

Po całym tym dniu był śmiertelnie zmęczony. Nagromadzony przez lata strach, żal i ból nagle w nim eksplodowały, pozostawiając po sobie trudną do ogarnięcia pustkę. Choćby nawet chciał, do niczego nie potrafił się zmusić, nawet do zainteresowania się otaczającym go światem. Dopiero wieczorem, gdy został starannie otulony tak grubą kołdrą, jak i opiekuńczymi ramionami, nieco wybudził się z tego tępego marazmu. Był dogłębnie Demomanowi wdzięczny za nieograniczoną cierpliwość, jaką mu okazał mimo popisowej histerii małego dziecka, którą to udało mu się odstawić i kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, jak by sobie bez niego z tym wszystkim poradził. Nawet nie chciał sobie tego wyobrażać.

– Tavish…

– Hm? – Usłyszał nad swoją głową lekko zaciekawione mruknięcie cyklopa.

– A co z twoją rodziną? – Mocniej wtulił nos w ukrytą pod flanelową pidżamą pierś: – No bo ty też się za bardzo z nimi nie kontaktujesz. Dlaczego? Nie żyją, czy…? Znaczy wiem, że twoi rodzice nie, ale…

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie, jednak był pewien, że Szkot zdecydowanie nie śpi, jedynie zastanawia się, jak ma odpowiedzieć na zadane mu pytanie. W końcu lokalny specjalista od materiałów wybuchowych westchnął ciężko i pogłaskał biegacza po ramieniu.

– Jak żem był mały, to mie łoddali do sirocińca. Potem żem był adoptowany, no wle wisz, co się dalej stało. Po kimś czasie wrócili moi biologiczni rodzice, ale teraz tylko matuś mie się łostała – mruknął cicho. – W mojej rodzince szyscy… No wisz… Kuńczą z hukiem.

W ustach dowolnej innej osoby ten dowcip byłby nie do zaakceptowania, jednak gdy sam grenadier go wypowiadał, nie można się było choćby na chwilę nie uśmiechnąć, z czym Scout nie potrafił walczyć. Jednak zaraz potem spoważniał, przypominając sobie, że temat nie jest ani trochę zabawny i nie powinien się z niego chichrać. Właśnie w bardzo zawoalowany sposób się dowiedział, że ojciec cyklopa zginął na skutek eksplozji, co nigdy, w żadnych okolicznościach nie powinno zostać uznane za coś zabawnego.

– Przykro mi.

– Rodowe dziedzictwo, wisz. – Góral poklepał go uspokajająco po ramieniu: – Ja tyż… Znaczy… Gdybym nie miał ciebie… Jasna chłoliera… Pewnie tyż bym tak skuńczył za parę latek.

Zwiadowca niemal natychmiast splótł jego palce ze swoimi, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze i przygryzając dolną wargę. Wiedział, co bombardeir właśnie usiłuje powiedzieć i aż zabrakło mu słów. Chciało mu się jednocześnie śmiać i płakać, oraz, co gorsza, nie potrafił wybrać, którą z tych rzeczy powinien zrobić. Wiedział, że po czterech latach przyjaźni mogą mieć do siebie sporo zaufania, jednak czasem nawet jemu się wydawało, że odrabiają stracony czas w tak zabójczym tempie, że można je określić mianem zbyt szybkiego. Chciał usłyszeć te słowa, a Tavish chciał je wypowiedzieć, ale to jeszcze nie była odpowiednia chwila. Co nie sprawiało, że pałkarz nagle stał się cierpliwy i opanowany – aż tak mu się osobowość nie zmieniła.

– Jak mi się wysadzisz w powietrze, to ci nogi z dupy powyrywam – oznajmił stanowczym tonem. – Rozumiesz? Tylko spróbuj, to mnie popamiętasz.

Wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszej bodaj kontroli nad wybuchowymi poczynaniami Wielkiego Czarnego Szkockiego Cyklopa, jednak też nie zamierzał dawać tak łatwo za wygraną. Nie chciał nigdy Demo stracić, nie, kiedy po raz pierwszy od wielu lat zaznał czegoś na kształt spokoju i wreszcie wiedział, komu go zawdzięcza. Myśl, że coś mogłoby ich rozdzielić była… Przerażająca.

– Wim, wim. – Jednooki najemnik uspokajająco pogładził go po karku. – Bede łuwożoł.

– Ja myślę. – Chłopak od razu odprężył się pod jego dotykiem: – Czyli masz mamę. Czemu do niej nie dzwonisz, ani nic?

– Jak by to ująć… Łona ma cinżki charakter – cyklop westchnął z wyczuwalnym zakłopotaniem, poprawiając ułożonego na swojej piersi młodzieńca. – Ni es letko się z nią dogodoć i cza mieć sporo cierpliwości, coby z nią wyczymać. Czasem mnie szlag trafia, jak ją łodwidzam. Nigdy ni zapomni mie powiedzieć, że ni dorastam łojcu do pięt i ni est, i nigdy ni będzie ze mie dumna.

– To okropne!

– Wim, że łona tak ni myśli naprawdę. – Grenadier wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się smutno: – Tylko ni umi pogodzić się ze śmircią tatki i łodgrywa się na jedynej łosobie, jaka z nią godo, czyli mie. Ni kce być wredna, ale inaczej ni umi.

Scout popatrzył na niego, krzyżując przedramiona pod brodą. Tavish nie wyglądał na przygnębionego takim stanem rzeczy, jednak też trudno było nazwać go zachwyconym, raczej… Pogodzonym z losem. Zwiadowca nie bardzo wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć, a już tym bardziej, co powinien powiedzieć, czy też zrobić.

– Zawsze taka była? – spytał w końcu.

– A bo ja wim? Chiba tak. – Po raz kolejny podczas tej rozmowy wzruszył ramionami: – Ale wisz, łu nas rodzinną tradycją jest porzucanie dzieci i wracanie po nie dopiro, gdy łokażą się być godne miana Demomana, winc cinżko nazwać ją normalna matką.

– Wiesz co? Zapomnij o moich problemach rodzinnych. – Biegacz popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem: – W porównaniu do…

– Nawet nie waż się tego porównywać. – Szkot objął go gwałtownie i wcisnął twarz w jego pachnące szamponem rumiankowym ciemię: – Mnie nikt nie czywdził. Ni tak, jak ciebie.

Biegacz nadal miał problemy ze zmianą perspektywy. Przez tyle lat był przeświadczony, że to on jest tym złym i zasługuje na karę, że niełatwo było mu o sobie myśleć jak o ofierze. Nie, żeby chciał nią być – nigdy nie potrafił przyznać się do słabości i bezradności. Wiedział, że wiele wody w rzece upłynie, zanim rzeczywiście uwierzy w to, iż naprawdę nie mógł nic zrobić i miał prawo się bać, ba, istniała nawet możliwość, że nigdy to nie nastąpi. Jednak kiedy bombardier go tak mocno przytulał i miał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby go chciał obronić przed całym złem tego świata i Mann Co., nie zamierzał wypowiadać tych wątpliwości na głos. Coś w uścisku tych ciepłych, bezpiecznych ramion sprawiało, że serce mu odrobinę miękło i był w stanie przestać choć na chwilę zachowywać się jak napojony kawą królik. Wiedział, że było to skrajnie niemęskie i nie powinien aż tak tego lubić, jednak był tego wieczoru zbyt zmęczony, by silić się na jakąkolwiek walkę ze swymi słabościami. Dlatego po prostu wygodniej się ułożył w objęciach cyklopa i westchnął, czując jak lekko chropowate dłonie zaczęły zataczać uspokajające koła na jego łopatkach.

– Czyli… Gadasz z nią czasem? – Pałkarz czuł, że jest coraz bardziej senny.

– Bardzo czasem.

– A zanim po ciebie wrócili… – Młody ziewnął szeroko: – To gdzie mieszkałeś?

– W łochronce, ale ni było tak źle. – Grenadier trącił nosem jego ucho: – Żem wysadzał różniste rzeczy w powicze i w ogóle.

– I tak straciłeś oko? – Ułożył się wygodniej, konstatując, że w sumie Demo jest o wiele wygodniejszą poduszką, niż się mogło wydawać.

– Nie, zeżarła je magiczna ksinga czarnoksiężnika.

– A tatuaż…? – mruknął, czując, jak jego czoło opada coraz niżej i niżej aż wreszcie opiera się o ciepły obojczyk drugiego mężczyzny.

– Dobranoc mały.

– Wcale nie jestem śpiący…

Nie do końca wiedział, jakimi argumentami zamierza poprzeć tę śmiałą tezę, bowiem, gdy tylko zamknął oczy, otoczyła go przyjemna, błoga ciemność, a on wreszcie zapadł w sen.

* * *

– Jutro będziemy tego żałować. – Snajper przyciągnął agenta do siebie, by skraść mu kolejny oddech, co mocno utrudniło mu otwieranie drzwi do swojej sypialni.

– _Mon Dieu_ , oczywiście. – Szpieg naparł na niego tak mocno, że gdy wreszcie oporna klamka ustąpiła, obaj z impetem wpadli do pokoju asasyna i znaleźli się na podłodze.

Nie miał pojęcia, który z nich jako pierwszy drugiego pocałował – wiedział natomiast, że stało się to gdzieś w połowie trzeciej butelki – gdy jednak ich usta się ze sobą zetknęły, nie było już odwrotu. Dłonie same im się powczepiały w ubrania, a splątane języki nie pozwoliły im uciec przed rosnącym w ich ciałach żarem. Zęby i paznokcie natychmiast poszły w ruch, zaś nadmiar warstw rozdzielający ich skórę zdawał się niemal parzyć. Wiele wysiłku kosztowało ich podniesienie się z kanapy i ruszenie w stronę najbliższej alkowy, a gdy tam dotarli, w strzelcu zaczęły się budzić do tej pory uśpione alkoholem wątpliwości. Nawet nie potrafił wyrazić, jak bardzo asa wywiadu kochał i pragnął, jednak tez nie sądził, by TO był najlepszy sposób zaspokojenia jego żądzy. A na pewno nie najrozsądniejszy.

– _Nous ne dev_ _r_ _ions pas fai_ _r_ _e ça_ 8 – Francuz wspiął się na niego, zamykając biodra byłego tropiciela między swoimi nogami: – _Je ne peux pas_ _r_ _ésiste_ _r_ _, je te tiens si longtemps…_ 9

– Nie rozumiem ani sło…

Dwujęzyczny dialog został przerwany namiętnym pocałunkiem, podczas którego Szpieg zręcznie zaczął rozpinać koszulę wijącego się pod nim Snajpera. Australijczyk również usilnie pracował nad tym, by zsunąć z ramion siedzącego na nim mężczyzny tak marynarkę, jak i znajdującą się pod nią resztę zbędnej w obecnej sytuacji garderoby. Cały czas przewijały mu się przez myśli dwa okrzyki: radosne _„Nareszcie!”_ oraz mniej zadowolone _„Co ty wyrabiasz idioto?!”_ , jednak starał się nie skupiać przesadnie na żadnym z nich. I tak nie byłby w stanie – chyba nikt nie dałby rady spokojnie analizować sytuacji, gdy pasek jego spodni był rozpinany bez użycia rąk.

– Łóżko – mruknął, gdy zręczne dłonie zaczęły dobierać się do jego bielizny. – Jesteśmy zaledwie metr od niego.

Szpieg na moment porzucił fascynujące zajęcie, jakim było wgryzanie się w mięśnie brzucha Snajpera, przez chwilę porozważał w sercu swojem, czy aby na pewno jest się w stanie oderwać od znajdującego się pod nim ciała na tyle długo, by przenieść się na wspomniany mebel, po czym z westchnięciem wstał z drugiego najemnika i usiadł na brzegu materaca. Dawny cyngiel do wynajęcia natychmiast popchnął go na posłanie, jednocześnie szamocząc się z subtelnym zapięciem spodni od garnituru. Gdy wreszcie udało mu się ograniczyć odzież agenta do maski i bielizny, zatrzymał się na chwilę, podziwiając jego ciepłą skórę oraz lekko drżące z dłonie.

– Jeszcze możemy przestać. – Powoli sięgnął do gumki bordowych slipów: – Jeśli tylko mnie powstrzymasz…

– _Tais-toi_ 10. – As wywiadu objął go nogami i z zaskakującą zręcznością przerzucił go na plecy, ponownie się nań wspinając: – _J'ai eu ma_ _rr_ _e d'attend_ _r_ _e. Je pense à toi et à toi seulement_ 11.

Ponownie Snajper nie został zaszczycony najmniejszym bodaj skrawkiem przekładu, jednak nie zamierzał się upierać przy tym, by go uzyskać. Gdy ich miednice się ze sobą zetknęły i poczuł uwięzione między nimi ciepło, wiedział, że już nie starczy mu siły na jakiekolwiek rozsądne zachowanie. Pewnie gdy wytrzeźwieje i obudzi się jutro rano, wzgardzi sobą ostatecznie i już nigdy nie spojrzy w lustro, jednak do tego czasu miał niepowtarzalną szansę, by nazbierać powodów do tego nieuniknionego zniesmaczenia. Z szaleńczym zapamiętaniem pieścił nakrywające go ciało, sięgając dłońmi i ustami do każdego skrawka pachnącej potem i wodą kolońską skóry. Z porażającą siłą przeżywał każdy dreszcz, oddech i westchnienie obejmującego go mężczyzny, łapiąc między wargi rozgrzane od ich szeptów powietrze.

– _J'ai_ _r_ _êvé de ce moment_ 12 – Francuz mruknął mu do ucha, jednocześnie zsuwając z chudych bioder lekko wilgotne bokserki. – _Si je savais que te me tiens aussi…_ 13

Asasyn głośno wciągnął powietrze, gdy został pozbawiony ostatniego fragmentu garderoby. Nigdy nie miał problemów z pokazywaniem się innym nago, jednak żarłoczny, wręcz drapieżny wzrok wywiadowcy sprawił, że po raz pierwszy w życiu nie czuł się jak myśliwy, a jak ofiara. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że w tej grze to on sam jest zdobyczą i głęboko się mylił, sądząc, iż miał cokolwiek do powiedzenia w zakresie przebiegu dzisiejszego wieczoru. Nie żeby się czuł z tego powodu zwolniony z odpowiedzialności za swoje poczynania, jednak zaczął się trochę mniej przejmować konsekwencjami ich aktuanej działalności. W końcu obaj będą wszystkiemu winni po równo.

– _Comment pou_ _rr_ _ais-je pas_ _r_ _ema_ _r_ _qué_? 14 – Agent pozbył się również i swojej bielizny, prezentując strzelcowi niezwykle pociągający widok: – _Ne t'inquiète pas. Je_ _r_ _att_ _r_ _epe_ _r_ _ai temps pe_ _r_ _du._ 15

Australijczyk dosłownie zawył, gdy smukła dłoń zamknęła się na nim i Szpiegu naraz, łącząc ich w rytmicznych, początkowo niezwykle powolnych i delikatnych ruchach. Instynktownie zacisnął palce na udach drugiego mężczyzny i szarpnął biodrami, dodając coś od siebie od ich wspólnej rozkoszy. Był niezmiernie dumny, gdy usłyszał głęboki jęk agenta, który z entuzjazmem przyjął jego inicjatywę i w nagrodę zintensyfikował swoje działania, ich obu zmuszając tym samym do pełnych zadowolenia, gardłowych pomruków.

– _Sinon, j'ai imaginé cette nuit_ 16 – wydyszał zamaskowany najemnik, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. – _Mais elle est p_ _r_ _emier d'une longue. J'au_ _r_ _ai toi la p_ _r_ _ochaine fois_ 17.

Łowca gwałtowniej chwycił jego miednicę, wymuszając jednocześnie więcej kontaktu i zamknął oczy, czując, że jest coraz bliżej. Chciał poczuć jak najwięcej, zanim przyjdzie mu następnego ranka zmierzyć się ze swoją bezmyślnością, pragnął, by wspomnienia tej nocy rzeczywiście go prześladowały i nigdy, przenigdy nie dały mu spokoju, by już zawsze czuł na języku smak _tych_ ust, a na skórze dotyk _tych_ dłoni.

– Ja… Zaraz…

– _Ja sais_ 18.

As wywiadu pochylił się ku niemu i razem doszli, tłumiąc swe krzyki i jęki kolejnym pocałunkiem, który im obu zaparł dech w piersiach. Na kilkanaście sekund zlali się w jedną całość szukających się rozpaczliwie rąk i warg, nietrwały byt, któremu dane było zaistnieć na krótką chwilę tylko po to, by zaraz rozpaść się z powrotem na dwa osobne, niekompletne ciała. Po pewnym czasie Francuz ostatecznie opadł z sił i bezwładnie runął na Snajpera, z zadowolonym pomrukiem wtulając mu nos w miejsce, gdzie bark łączy się z szyją. Asasyn odruchowo zaczął go głaskać po głowie, jednak uświadomił sobie, że ta przeklęta maska uniemożliwia mu tarmoszenie ukrytych pod nią włosów, więc przeniósł dłoń niżej, by móc chociaż pomasować nieco odsłonięty kark.

– _Tu es délicieux_ 19 – mruknął Szpieg, wciąż usiłując złapać oddech.

– Czy mógłbyś zacząć mówić do mnie w jakimś zrozumiałym języku? – westchnął, czując, że jest coraz bardziej senny i jeśli przyjdzie co do czego, nie będzie miał się sił spierać.

– _Non_.

– I ja ciebie też – burknął, odpływając w przyjemny ocean sennych marzeń.

* * *

 

1 Dlaczego? 

2 Rozumiem

3 Doskonale

4Wiem, wiem

5 Chcę ciebie

6 Żyjesz

7 To tajemnica

8 Nie powinniśmy tego robić

9 Nie mogę się powstrzymać, od tak dawna cię pragnę… 

10 Cicho bądź

11 Mam dość czekania. Myślę o tobie i wyłącznie o tobie.

12 Marzyłem o tej chwili

13 Gdybym wiedział, że też mnie pragniesz…

14 Jak mogłem nie zauważyć?

15 Nie martw się. Nadrobię stracony czas

16 Inaczej sobie wyobrażałem tę noc

17 Ale to pierwsza z wielu. Następnym razem będę cię miał.

18 Wiem.

19 Jesteś zachwycający

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem w 100% przekonana, że są tu ludzie znający francuski lepiej ode mnie. Jeśli widzicie jakieś błędy, nie krępujcie się, możecie o tym powiedzieć na głos - bardzo chętnie je poprawię.


	18. 18 Grudnia

_**Miłość jest podobna tylko do miłości, nie da się jej porównać z niczym innym.** _

* * *

 

_Igły i strzykawki, rozlana na podłodze krew. Brudne prześcieradła zwinięte w rdzawy kłąb pozostałości po bezimiennym życiu. Niemy, błagalny krzyk o coś, co nie mogło zostać ofiarowane. Jedyne, co liczyło się w tym plugawym pałacu okrucieństwa, to ból. I on sam również zadawał to cierpienie, w swym lęku podporządkowując się rozkazom swych bezlitosnych panów. Stał tuż za plecami morderców, podając im cuchnące zakażeniem narzędzie zbrodni i nic nie był w stanie na to poradzić._   
_A miał przecież nie szkodzić._

Z głuchym jękiem wyrwał się z objęć koszmarów, nie bez wysiłku wracając na łono jawy. Wiedział, że te sceny miały miejsce dawno, dawno temu, że nie powinien tak głęboko zapadać się w te obrazy, ale po prostu nie był w stanie, to działo się kompletnie poza jego świadomością. Serce galopowało mu jak oszalałe, a skóra dosłownie płonęła pod cienką warstwą potu. Nienawidził takich nocy, nienawidził swoich wspomnień, nienawidził swojego życia, nienawidził…

Ciepłe, szerokie ramię objęło go delikatnie, swym ciężarem sprowadzając Medyka do poziomu pościeli. Heavy przygarnął sobie doktora do piersi i ułożył mu dłoń na potylicy, zupełnie, jakby przytulał maleńkie dziecko.

– Już dobrze – mruknął olbrzym, całując go w ciemię. – To tylko sen.

– To nie sen… – zaprotestował słabo. – To vszystko vydarzyło się napravdę.

– I już się nie wydarzy. Już nikt cię nie skrzywdzi.

Wiedział, że żadna siła nigdy nie wymaże z jego umysłu tych wszystkich świadectw czasu panowania śmierci i przerażenia, ale Rosjanin miał rację – to już się nie powtórzy. Aż do końca życia nie spotka go nic gorszego. Jakimś cudem udało mu się przetrwać to piekło i teraz tylko od niego zależało, jak wykorzysta pozostały mu czas. Naturalnie nie było możliwości by ot tak wszelka trauma zniknęła i nagle stał się absolutnie spokojnym, pozbawionym skrzywień osobnikiem, jednak wreszcie mógł przynajmniej spróbować zacząć się zmieniać.

– Bałem się – wyznał lekarz, opierając czoło o szeroki obojczyk. – Bałem się tak długo, że aż przestałem być człoviekiem. A potem navet strach mi odebrano.

– Już niczego nie musisz się lękać. – Kolos zaczął go głaskać po plecach, jednak nawet w jego głosie czuć było pewien smutek: – Nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek podniósł na ciebie rękę.

Kiedyś podobne obietnice by po prostu wyśmiał, jako że były bez pokrycia pokrycia, ale teraz głęboko wierzył w to, że mają szansę zostać dotrzymane. Spotkał go prawdziwy cud – był kochany i pokochał drugą istotę ludzką. Coś podobnego miało się nigdy nie wydarzyć, był wręcz przekonany, że nie jest już zdolny do podobnych uczuć. Jednak i tym razem los postanowił zadziałać wbrew jego przewidywaniom i ten, który miał umrzeć, zaczynał na nowo żyć. W takiej sytuacji należało odrzucić pewne poglądy na rzeczywistość jako wysoce nieaktualne.

– Jak tobie udało się to wszystko przetrwać?

W pierwszej chwili odpowiedziała mu jedynie głucha cisza, która zmroziła mu krew w żyłach, a zaraz potem nacisk spoczywających na jego plecach ramion się zwiększył. Oczywistym było, że gigant nie lubi wracać myślami do tamtych czasów, jednak mimo wszystko zamierzał odpowiedzieć na zadane mu pytanie. W tej samej chwili, w której chirurg już chciał wycofać się i nie naciskać go, Słowianin jeszcze mocniej go do ciebie przytulił.

– W gułagu zabiłem każdego, kto mnie usiłował tam zatrzymać. Potem, gdy wróciłem się odzyskać pewne rzeczy dla mojej rodziny i złapali mnie naziści… Też nie pozwoliłem im mnie trzymać w obozie.

Medyk nawet o tak wczesnej porze potrafił liczyć i bez trudu przyszło mu oszacowanie, że w tamtych strasznych czasach Heavy był zdecydowanie za młody, by być świadkiem i uczestnikiem takich scen. Niewola i walka o życie nie powinny przypaść w udziale nikomu, absolutnie niekomu.

– Przykro mi – szepnął.

– Mnie też. – Rosjanin poklepał go po ciemieniu i westchnął ciężko: – Ale to już było. Uratowałem moją rodzinę, żyję i mam ciebie. Wszystko jest już w porządku.

Lekarz na chwilę aż zamarł ze szczęścia. Owszem, wiedział, że olbrzym raczej nie wybrał go sobie z czystego masochizmu, ale porównanie ich relacji do takich wartości jak najbliżsi krewni i życie samo w sobie było… Nawet nie potrafił powiedzieć, jak bardzo był tymi słowami wzruszony. Fakt, że zajmuje w czyimś sercu tak ważne miejsce, że aż się chce go włączyć na trwałe do swojego świata wciąż był dlań czymś nowym i cieszył się tą myślą jak małe dziecko.

Nie był pewien, ile czasu tak leżeli w ciszy, ale wreszcie udało mu się otrząsnąć z resztek koszmaru na tyle, że znów zrobił się senny. Wygodniej ułożył się na szerokim torsie i niczym kołdrą szczelniej otulił się otaczającymi go ramionami. Olbrzym na ten gest zareagował czułym pomrukiem i doktor nie musiał widzieć jego twarzy, by wiedzieć, że zdobi ją taki sam błogi uśmiech jak ten, który zadomowił się również i na jego własnym obliczu.

Gdy tym razem zasnął, koszmary już nie powróciły.

* * *

Obudził się sam. Nie, żeby się tego nie spodziewał, ale jakaś maleńka cząstka jego umysłu miała tę nikłą nadzieję, że jednak Szpieg opuści jego pokój na tyle późno, by chociażby pozostawić po sobie ciepłe prześcieradło. Niestety, tak się nie stało i jedyne, co mu tego poranka towarzyszyło, to kac, zarówno alkoholowy jak i moralny.

_Cholera._

Doskonale wiedział, co to oznaczało – sam parokrotnie wymykał się z cudzej alkowy przed nastaniem świtu, oznajmiając w ten sposób „to był pierwszy i ostatni raz”, jednak zwykle nie było to zaskoczeniem ani dla niego, ani osoby, którą opuszczał. Jako człowiek posiadał pewne potrzeby, które należało zaspokajać, więc takie przygody były nieuniknione, ale… Ale naprawdę nie chciał, żeby coś takiego się przydarzyło _tym_ razem.

_Cholera._

Robił wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, żeby do takiej sytuacji nie dopuścić, a jednak jakoś nie udało mu się zapobiec katastrofie. Jedną upojną nocą zniszczył to, co tak intensywnie starał się uchronić. Wiedział, że nie może ich połączyć żadna romantyczna relacja, więc ze wszystkich sił pragnął zachować przy życiu chociaż ich przyjaźń. A teraz… Teraz był tylko kochankiem na jedną noc. I to wszystko.

_Cholera._

Dlaczego, dlaczego do kurwy nędzy postanowił to sobie zrobić? Dlaczego nie potrafił się powstrzymać i uległ niebezpiecznym podszeptom, które doprowadziły go tam, skąd już nie pozwolono mu wrócić? Nie chciał… Nie chciał, żeby tak to się rozwinęło. Tak, pragnął agenta i to ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie, ale nie chodziło mu tylko o jego ciało. Wolałby najpierw swemu przyjacielowi pokazać, jak bardzo go ceni jako człowieka, że go szanuje i uważa za bliską sobie osobę, a dopiero potem zanurzyć się razem z nim w pełnej wzajemnego oddania zmysłowej przyjemności. Tak to powinno wyglądać. A zamiast tego został mu zimny pokój, nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest jego bielizna i musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że as wywiadu raczej już się w jego sypialni nie pojawi.

– Cholera! – krzyknął i cisnął poduszką w ścianę. – Cholera…

* * *

Obudził się z szerokim ziewnięciem, czując, że wszystko to, co wczorajszego dnia posypało mu się na głowę przynajmniej na razie straciło na masie i nie jest aż tak przytłaczające. Naturalnie należało się w tym doszukiwać niemałych zasług Demomana, który nawet teraz ciasno go oplatał swoimi ramionami i przygarniał do szerokiej, gorącej jak piec piersi. Scout już od dawna nigdzie nie czuł się tak bezpiecznie jak w tych objęciach, które stanowiły dlań nie tylko schronienie, ale też miejsce, do którego chciał zawsze wracać. W gruncie rzeczy towarzystwo Szkota przez te lata stało się dla niego czymś na kształt onegdaj porzuconego domu, a teraz, gdy wreszcie wyrzucił z siebie całą prawdę i przestał ukrywać się za ułożonymi dawno temu kłamstwami, wreszcie to zrozumiał. I był niezmiernie z tego powodu szczęśliwy.

Ostrożnie, żeby nie obudzić na nowo drzemiącego cyklopa, obrócił się, by musnąć wargami jego nos. Starszy najemnik głośno wypuścił powietrze i poruszył górną warga, jakby chciał odgonić nękającą go muchę, co jedynie pałkarza jeszcze mocniej zmotywowało do delikatnego męczenia go. Ostrożnie rozchylił wargi i zaczął wodzić gorącym oddechem po pokrytej zarostem skórze, ostatecznie sprawiając, że grenadier obudził się i powoli otworzył jedyne posiadane oko.

– Jużeś się łobudził? – spytał cyklop, choć w zasadzie było to raczej stwierdzenie. – Jak się czujesz?

– Lepiej. – Wyszczerzył się i pocałował go w policzek odrobinę wybrzuszający się pod przepaską chroniącą pusty oczodół.

– To dobrze, mały. To dobrze…

– Hej, nie zasypiaj! – Fuknął z niezadowoleniem, choć nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem: – Mamy wolne, jest ranek i jeszcze zostało sporo czasu do śniadania, więc mam święte prawo domagać się teraz twojego zainteresowaaaa!!!

Owszem, ostatni dźwięk jaki wyrwał się z jego gardła nie był ani przesadnie męski, ani też nie powinien być upubliczniany, jednak każdy by pisnął jak dziewczyna, gdyby ważący swoje kilogramy bombardier nagle złapał go za ramiona i przerzucił na plecy. We wzroku Demo było coś niezwykłego, co pojawiało się zwykle, gdy szykował się do porwania biegacza w ramiona i zrobienia mu czegoś nieprzyzwoitego. Coś pomiędzy głodem a niepewnością, jakby wciąż szukał granicy, której nie wolno mu przekroczyć. Miało to miejsce za każdym razem, kiedy niezwykle oczywistym było, jak ogromną przewagę ma nad swoim młodszym i mniejszym kochankiem oraz jak łatwo przyszłoby mu zdominowanie go. Do tej pory nie korzystał z tego fortunnego dla siebie zbiegu okoliczności i wycofywał się, pozwalając im grać na równych zasadach, za co chłopak był mu nawet wdzięczny. Sam fakt, że nagle się przestawił na spanie z kimś własnej płci był dla niego dostatecznym szokiem, nie musiał się jeszcze zmagać z tym, że zaczyna robić za babę w tym związku. Ale teraz, kiedy czuł się połamany, obnażony pod względem psychicznym i wytrącony ze swej bezpiecznej strefy, leżenie pod masą napiętych mięśni miało swój nieodparty urok. Czuł się dziwnie bezpieczny, jakby pokryte tatuażem plecy stanowiły dlań tarczę przed wszystkim, czym tylko świat zechciałby jeszcze w niego rzucić. Mógł się schronić pod tym ciałem, skryć, być kompletnie akceptowany i jeśli czegoś w tej chwili potrzebował, to właśnie tego. Dlatego gwałtownie zarzucił ramiona na napięty kark Szkota i przyciągnął go do siebie, nie pozwalając mu nigdzie uciec.

Jednooki najemnik w pierwszej chwili wydał się być nieco zaskoczony tym gestem, niemą prośbą o coś, czego nie chciał na Bostończyku wymuszać, jednak najwyraźniej najmłodszy RED musiał mieć coś w swoim spojrzeniu, co rozwiało jego wątpliwości. Scout aż jęknął, gdy miękkie wargi wręcz odebrały mu oddech i z zapamiętaniem zaczęły wędrować po jego policzkach i skroni. Wiedział, że jego duma zwykle walczyłaby z tym, jaką przyjemność dawało mu bycie pod drugim mężczyzną, jak chętnie rozchylił dla niego nogi, by ten mógł się pomiędzy nie wsunąć, jak bardzo, bardzo pragnął go poczuć na sobie, w sobie, wszędzie, gdzie to tylko było możliwe. Nagle przestało mu przeszkadzać to, że powinien się zachowywać inaczej i walczyć o zachowanie resztek godności. Tym razem chciał się czuć posiadany i nie zamierzał odmawiać sobie tego, czego pragnie, tylko dlatego, że wbito mu do głowy inne stereotypy. Nie, gdy cyklop zaczął wgryzać mu się w szyję, znacząc jego pozbawioną zarostu skórę śladami czerwieniejących linii. Dosłownie zapominał, jak się oddycha, kiedy każda ze skrzących się mrowieniem smug była pokrywana miękkimi pocałunkami, które wcale nie były w stanie odwrócić uwagi zwiadowcy od tego, gdzie były ręce grenadiera. A te wgniatały się w jego powoli napinające się mięśnie, znacząc swym pełnym pasji dotykiem każdy fragment wijącego się w rozkoszy ciała. Młodzieniec zaczął mieć wrażenie, że zaczyna się powoli spopielać we własnej skórze od całej uwagi, jaką był darzony. Z trudem mu przychodziło mu choćby najmniejsze odwzajemnienie się za przelewaną w jego zmysły ekstazę i w zasadzie jedyne, do czego chwilowo był zdolny, to coraz rozpaczliwsze jęki oraz pomruki. Z jednej strony chciał więcej, o wiele więcej, z drugiej zaś samo to, czego doświadczał teraz, dosłownie rozdzierało mu nerwy na strzępy, pozbawiając go zdolności do panowania nad sobą.

Niemal warknął z niezadowoleniem, gdy przygniatający go do prześcieradła ciężar zniknął, pozostawiając go odsłoniętego i spoconego, jednak szybko pogodził się z tą myślą, gdy wprawne ręce zaczęły pozbawiać go pidżamy. Było coś niezwykle satysfakcjonującego w tym, jak pospiesznie Demoman starał się wreszcie obnażyć jego ciało i nigdy nie potrafiłby opisać, jak uzależniający jest widok pożądania w spojrzeniu osoby, którą się uwielbia. Aż westchnął z zachwytu, gdy drugi najemnik równie gwałtownie pozbył się własnej odzieży, odrzucając ją niefrasobliwie na bok. Jednak dźwięk, który wydał z siebie chwilę potem był o wiele bardziej desperacki, bowiem aż nim wstrząsnęło, gdy wreszcie poczuł na sobie nagą, pokrytą cienką warstwą potu skórę Szkota – jeśli do tej pory mało brakowało, by po prostu się rozpadł i eksplodował z rozkoszy, to teraz stał dosłownie na krawędzi.

– Taviiiish… – Nawet nie zdołał się przejąć tym, jak błagalny był jego ton. – Prosz…

Cyklop bez słowa ponownie się nieco podniósł, tym razem sięgając do szafki nocnej, gdzie trzymali żel nawilżający. Teraz, gdy już wiedział, co ma się zaraz wydarzyć, nie czuł zdenerwowania tak jak za pierwszym razem, jedynie słodkie podekscytowanie. Nawet jeśli nadal sam początek był trochę nieprzyjemny i potrzebował krótszej lub dłuższej chwili, by się przyzwyczaić do wsuwającego się w jego ciało obiektu, to i tak nie było już tak źle. Dlatego też z pełnym zadowolenia westchnięciem pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na poduszkę, czując, jak pierwszy palec drugiego najemnika powoli zaczyna rozciągać jego mięśnie. Nawet to stanowiło przyjemność samo w sobie, taką chwilę ciszy przed burzą, która zaraz miała spaść na jego zmysły.

Grenadier wszedł w niego powoli, drobnymi ruchami wpasowując się we wpatrującego się weń z oddaniem biegacza. To, jak bardzo starał mu się nie przysporzyć niepotrzebnego bólu, nawet jeśli wcześniej dosłownie się w niego wgryzał i drapał go z zapamiętaniem, było wręcz rozczulające. Scout nie potrafił zdecydować, czy bardziej go to bawi, czy wzrusza, jednak nie zamierzał sobie odpowiadać na to pytanie – wolał się skupić na tym, jak mocno do siebie nawzajem przywarli, niwelując bodajże najmniejsze fragmenty dzielącej ich przestrzeni. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy jego łydki samoistnie splotły się za pochylonymi nad nim plecami, ale zdecydowanie podobało mu się, jak ciasno dzięki temu do siebie przylegali i jedyne, co go w tej chwili interesowało, to rytm, jaki już po kilku ruchach udało im się wspólnie uzyskać.

Każde kolejne pchnięcie sięgało odrobinę głębiej, intensywniej wgniatając go w materac. W głowie mu się kręciło od mocy, z jaką jego ciało było trzymane w objęciach i z trudem przychodziło mu panowanie nad sobą. Gwałtowne, ale też wyważone ruchy nakrywającej go masy mięśni były wręcz uzależniające – tylko dla niego Demoman w ogóle zastanawiał się nad siłą, jakiej używa. Tylko dla niego starał się być delikatny, ostrożny, rozsądny, lepszy… W teorii był to najgorszy moment na to, by się wzruszyć, ale nic nie potrafił na to poradzić. Na samą myśl o tym, jak bardzo jest przez tego człowieka uwielbiany, w jego sercu rodziło się coś, co mu automatycznie wyciskało z oczu łzy, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo by się starał nie pozwolić im popłynąć.

– Evan? – Szkot na chwilę zastygł w bezruchu, uważnie mu się przyglądając.

– To nic – zapewnił, uśmiechając się doń ciepło. – Po prostu cię kocham.

Jeszcze nigdy, w całym swoim życiu nie został tak czule pocałowany (wprawdzie do tej pory niezbyt często miał okazję na mizianie się z innymi, ale to zupełnie inna kwestia). Odniósł wrażenie, że cyklopowi ze szczęścia po prostu odebrało mowę i był to jedyny sposób, w jaki potrafił wyrazić swoje uczucia. Nie, żeby musiał – w zasadzie cały czas udowadniał, jak bardzo mu zależy. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że zwiadowca nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru odwodzić go od podobnych gestów.

Krzyknął, gdy cyklop znów zaczął się w nim poruszać, trafiając w to właściwe miejsce, przez co nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko rozpłynąć się w kolejnych falach dreszczy przemykających mu wzdłuż wszystkich nerwów. Rozpaczliwie zacisnął palce na ramionach drugiego najemnika, trzymając się go kurczowo niczym kotwicy. Na niewiele się to jednak zdało – z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem był coraz bliżej i bliżej, aż nagle wszystkie jego komórki napełniły się paraliżującym mrowieniem, które zredukowało go do wypełnionego ekstazą krzyku.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że grenadier będzie potrzebował nieco więcej czasu niż on, ale kompletnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Samo to, jak blisko siebie byli, stanowiło dla biegacza powód do zadowolenia, więc nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby się tą chwilą nie cieszyć. Zwłaszcza, że dzięki temu mógł się oddawać swojemu ulubionemu zajęciu, jakim było dręczenie jednookiego najemnika. Teraz, gdy z taką determinacją starał się dojść, bombardier był kompletnie bezbronny wobec pocałunków i ugryzień znaczących jego bark, szyję oraz ucho. W dodatku wydawał z siebie te boskie, gardłowe jęknięcia, które…

No dobrze, pałkarz wiedział, że jest młody, ma dużo energii i tak dalej, ale nie sądził, że tuż po szczytowaniu jego organizm znów będzie gotowy na kolejną rundę. Tym niemniej, jedno szczególnie mocne pchnięcie oraz przeciągłe warknięcie ze strony górala sprawiły, że serce znów wskoczyło mu na wyższy bieg a w jego podbrzuszu ponownie zaczął pęcznieć ten przyjemny ucisk. Drugi RED też musiał to zauważyć, bowiem odrobinę zmniejszył tempo i z nieco większą dbałością zajął się pokrywaniem skóry młodzieńca gorącymi pocałunkami.

Scout znów zaczął ryzykownie balansować na granicy omdlenia, z wysiłkiem łapiąc uparcie umykający mu oddech. To było prawie za dużo, ale nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, by mogli teraz przestać. Wypełniające go pożądanie było zbyt wielkie, by potrafił wyrwać się spod jego mocy. Dlatego też jedynie wił się i krzyczał, czując, że powoli znów zaczyna odpływać. Nie potrafił zgadnąć, ile jeszcze wytrzyma, ale tym razem Demo był dosłownie tylko o krok za nim – jego ruchy stawały się coraz bardziej chaotyczne i rozgorączkowane, zaś do tej pory trudne do rozszyfrowania pomruki stopniowo przeradzały się w przeciągłe jęki łudząco podobne do imienia zwiadowcy.

Gdy tym razem doszedł, był wręcz przekonany, że coś na trwałe się w nim przestawiło i już nigdy nie odzyska pełni władz umysłowych. Gwałtowna fala skurczu przeszyła mu wszystkie mięśnie, na chwilę zmieniając je w kamienną bryłę, po czym równie nagle nadeszło błogie odprężenie. Nie był pewien, jakim cudem jego organizm jest w stanie zawiadywać oddychaniem i biciem serca, bowiem on sam nie był zdolny do tak skomplikowanych procesów jak myślenie. Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu leżał i wsłuchiwał się w finalne dźwięki wyrywające się spomiędzy wilgotnych warg Szkota. Zwykle do niczego nie starczyło mu cierpliwości, ale akurat obserwowaniu twarzy cyklopa mógł się oddawać całym godzinami.

Kiedy obaj wreszcie trochę się otrząsnęli i zalegli bezwładnie w pomiętej pościeli, obejmując się wzajemnie, na obliczu biegacza zagościł szeroki uśmiech. W takich chwilach ogarniał go niewypowiedziany spokój, którego niemal przez całe życie mu brakowało. Nie musiał się już ani ukrywać, ani kłamać, ani też uciekać i wszystko po prostu miało być dobrze. Po prostu dobrze.

– Co es młody? – Grenadier z czułością pogładził go po wciąż rozgrzanym policzku.

– Nic. – Mocniej się do niego przytulił: – Wszystko jest w porządku.

I wreszcie był przekonany, że tak już pozostanie.

* * *

Zwykle zajęcie się pracą pomagało mu w oderwaniu się od niechcianych myśli. W chwili, w której koncentrował wzrok na majaczącym daleko po drugiej stronie lunety celu i nawet najmniejsze drżenie ręki mogło zadecydować o porażce, wszelkie niepokoje, wątpliwości i niepotrzebne rozważania nagle znikały z jego głowy, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie klarowną pustkę. Nic nie było w stanie go wybić z tego transu, gdy pozbawiony własnej tożsamości pociągał za spust, odsyłając kolejny obiekt w niebyt. Nawet jeśli czyniło go to na wskroś złym człowiekiem, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie nic bardziej oczyszczającego niż to cudowne uczucie, gdy po oddanym strzale powoli wypuszczał powietrze z płuc.

Tym razem problem polegał na tym, że nie miał do kogo strzelać. BLU dalej złośliwie nie wykazywali najmniejszych nawet tendencji w kierunku naruszania terenu ich bazy, w związku z czym jedyne cele, jakie mógł sobie obrać, to smętnie zwisające z ośnieżonych świerków szyszki. Jako że w żadnej mierze nie stawiły one wyzwania dla byłego cyngla do wynajęcia, nawet nie zamierzał na nie marnować amunicji. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że w zaistniałej sytuacji był po prostu zmuszony myśleć o tym, co zaszło między nim a agentem.

Prawdę mówiąc, kompletnie nie miał pomysłu na to, co powinien teraz zrobić. Z jednej strony dostał jasny i prosty komunikat, że nawet jeśli było miło, to raczej nie powinien liczyć na nic więcej w tej materii, z drugiej zaś, nijak nie potrafił się z tą myślą pogodzić. Poza tym, nawet jeśli sprawa dotyczyła jego życia osobistego, musiał brać poprawkę na tak zwane dobro ogółu, czyli wpływ tego nieudanego romansu na funkcjonowanie reszty drużyny. Tak on jak i as wywiadu będą potrzebni podczas misji i ich prywatne spięcia nie powinny mieć najmniejszego nawet wpływu na kwestie zawodowe. W takim wypadku najlepiej byłoby udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło – jeśli nie będą musieli o całej sprawie rozmawiać, istnieje szansa, że wszystko rozejdzie się po kościach i tak jak dawniej będą w stanie ze sobą efektywni współpracować. Nie wolno mu Francuza potraktować ani zbyt chłodno, ani też mu się przesadnie narzucać, bowiem tak jedno, jak i drugie w końcu doprowadzi do zbędnych utarczek słownych i napięć. To byłoby najrozsądniejsze rozwiązanie. Nie, żeby mu się ono podobało.

Jakaś część jego psychiki przystawała na to, że powinien zachować się jak na profesjonalistę przystało i pozwolić temu tkliwemu epizodowi spłynąć po nim jak po kaczce – w końcu od samego początku było wiadomo, że zadawanie się ze Szpiegiem w sposób tak mało przyjacielski sprowadzi na nich obu same kłopoty. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że był to jedyny głos w jego głowie, który domagał się wysłuchania. Problem polegał na tym, że tak samo huczał mu w myślach postulat domagający się, by wreszcie zachował się jak facet, wziął się w garść i zamiast podchodów po prostu powiedział agentowi, co do niego czuje. Nikt jeszcze nigdy nie zaznał szczęścia, jeśli o nie nie zawalczył, więc na pewno między nim a wywiadowcą nie rozwinie się nic poważniejszego, jeśli już teraz się podda. Może i nie było to zbyt rozsądne, ale już sam fakt, że się zakochał, stał w całkowitej sprzeczności ze standardami, jakie sobie onegdaj wyznaczył, więc równie dobrze może iść na całość. Kto nie ryzykuje, nigdy nie zdobędzie głównej nagrody, a ten konkretny człowiek jest wart tego, by się o niego starać ze wszystkich sił.

Wiedział, że pierwsze rozwiązanie zapewni mu spokój, który tak bardzo sobie cenił i uważał za jedną z kwestii priorytetowych w swoim zaskakująco poukładanym życiu. Zawsze najbardziej lubił te chwile, w których mógł usiąść na kamieniu koło zaparkowanego na środku pustyni campera i po prostu wpatrywać się w horyzont, chłonąc ciszę i majestat otaczającej go natury. Tym niemniej, drugie wyjście mogło mu zaoferować coś innego, coś, czego do tej pory nie zaznał, a mianowicie szczęście. Nigdy niczego podobnego nie doświadczył, w związku z czym nie wiedział, czy rzeczywiście opłaci mu się tak wiele stawiać na jedną kartę, jednak też zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie dowie się, jeśli nie spróbuje. Był już zmęczony samotnością, stagnacją i ciszą – chciał choć raz mieć dla siebie drugiego człowieka i trzymać go w ramionach tak długo, aż wreszcie jego pachnące popiołem i prochem strzelniczym serce zaakceptuje fakt, że może zacząć odczuwać jakieś ludzkie emocje.

* * *

– No dobrze, staruszek powinien jeszcze trochę pociągnąć. – Inżynier zamknął maskę skrytej pod wiatą półciężarówki i wytarł ręce w wystającą mu z kieszeni ścierkę: – Możemy przekazać reszcie radosną nowinę.

– Jak zwykle spisaliście się, szeregowy. – Żołnierz z właściwym sobie brakiem delikatności poklepał go po ramieniu, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko: – Jesteście chlubą tego zespołu!

Mechanik wprawdzie podejrzliwie uniósł jedną brew, ale i jego twarz się nieco rozpromieniła. Zrozumienie przekazów werbalnych wojaka w gruncie rzeczy nie było aż takie trudne, jak kiedyś podejrzewał – wystarczyło zapamiętać, iż nomenklatura wojskowa jest przezeń stosowana absolutnie do wszystkiego, a dokładne znaczenie słów było o wiele mniej istotne, niż kontekst wypowiedzi. To właśnie on był tym, co było wymagane do zrozumienia tego dziwnego człowieka i to do niego należało dopasować sposób dekodowania nadawanych sygnałów. Gdy się już taki stan rzeczy zaakceptowało, odgadnięcie, co w danej chwili Solly chce powiedzieć, stawało się zaskakująco proste. A przynajmniej w większości przypadków.

– Bez ciebie nie wygrałbym tej wojny! – Wiarus najwyraźniej był w przednim nastroju: – Wszyscy powinniśmy brać z ciebie przykład!

– Komplemenciarz. – Wynalazca nonszalancko poprawił kask, jednak zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu.

– Właśnie takiej postawy potrzebujemy, gdy zima dookoła i nawet najmężniejsze serca wypełniają się chłodem!

… Właśnie. W _większości_ przypadków. Bo czasem były takie chwile, kiedy Doe zaczynał ciągnący się w nieskończoność monolog, który zdawał się nie prowadzić do żadnej konkretnej konkluzji.

– Aha. – Wiedział, że w takim razie najlepiej jest po prostu pozwolić mu mówić i udawać zainteresowanego prowadzonymi na głos rozważaniami.

– Dopiero w takich miejscach okazuje się, kto jest prawdziwym mężczyzną! Tylko wojownik z krwi i kości potrafi w takich warunkach zachować zdolność bojową!

– Masz rację.

– Ale przede wszystkim należy pozostać czujnym! Możemy być doświadczonymi najemnikami, ale jeśli opuścimy gardę, nic nas nie uratuje. Dlatego… Orientuj się!

– Oczywiście. Moment, co?

Zanim zdołał uzyskać odpowiedź na to pospiesznie postawione pytanie, został z całą mocą wepchnięty w sam środek potężnej zaspy, która bezgłośnie pochłonęła go całego. Wprawdzie nie należał do osób z łatwością wpadających w gniew, ale musiał przyznać, że takie traktowanie odrobinę wytrąciło go z równowagi. Owszem, zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że jest raczej kompaktowy, ale tak jawne naśmiewanie się z jego rozmiarów było zdecydowanie niemile widziane. Tym niemniej, nie zamierzał się mścić i zamiast tego jedynie czekał na kolejny atak. Jako że był odrobinę niższy od swego przeciwnika, miał nieco inaczej umieszczony środek ciężkości, dzięki czemu, gdy był przygotowany na nadchodzący cios, przewrócenie go było naprawdę trudne, co też zamierzał wykorzystać. Dlatego niespiesznie stanął na nogi, nie odzywając się przy tym ani słowem. Tak jak podejrzewał, Jane nie zamierzał byt długo czekać na ripostę i ponownie się na niego rzucił, ale tym razem Teksańczyk wytrzymał impet uderzenia i wykorzystał go na swoją korzyść, pakując swego napastnika w śnieg. Żołnierz wydał z siebie dziwny charkot, jednak Inżynier nie zamierzał okazywać mu litości i jeszcze przygniótł go swoim własnym ciężarem. Uśmiechając się złośliwie, przyjrzał się zarumienionemu od mrozu i złości obliczu drugiego mężczyzny, z satysfakcją stwierdzając, że tylko on jest zdolny wkurzyć Solly'ego i do tego pozostać przy życiu.

– I po co ci to było? – Wygodniej ułożył się na wijących się pod nim mięśniach.

– Po to.

Inżynier aż kwiknął z zaskoczenia, gdy Doe objął go w talii i ich obrócił, nakrywając mechanika swoją masywną sylwetką. Teraz, gdy wreszcie było widać jego oczy, wynalazcy na chwilę aż serce stanęło. Nadal nie przywykł do tego, że ktoś aż tak bardzo chce właśnie _jego_ i nawet nie przeszkadza mu wyjątkowo pokancerowana osobowość kryjąca się za parą ochronnych gogli. Może to była kwestia tego, że Żołnierz również był mocno potrzaskany i zwyczajnie nie widział w mankamentach swego wybranka niczego złego. A może obaj naprawdę byli świadomi tego, że póki przy sobie trwają, jest dla nich szansa na dokonanie pewnych napraw. Osobno zaledwie funkcjonowali, niczym zacięte zegary wskazując wciąż tę samą godzinę. Wprawdzie dwa razy na dobę wskazywali dobry czas, jednak nie oznaczało to, że do czegoś się nadają. Dopiero kiedy chwytali się za ręce, rzeczywiście zaczynali  działać, wprawiając tryby swoich umysłów w ruch.

Teksańczyk z pełnym zadowolenia pomrukiem powitał wargi wojaka zamykające się na jego własnych. Prawda, był umazany smarem i leżał na topniejącym od ciepła jego ciała śniegu, ale nie potrafił się nie rozpłynąć pod naporem ofiarowanych mu przez Solly'ego pocałunków. Ubóstwiał ich idealne ciężar i smak napełniające mu zmysły poczuciem komfortu i zadowoleniem, których nie zamierzał sobie odmawiać. Wygodnie mu było w tych chciwych, niemalże zaborczych ramionach, które coraz śmielej sięgały po to, czego pragnęły. Może i było mu za dobrze, może i niczym sobie nie zasłużył na podobny spokój, ale w tej chwili nie miał ochoty się nad tym rozwodzić – tego typu rozmyślania jeszcze nikogo nie doprowadziły do niczego konstruktywnego.

Bezbłędnie rozpoznał czający się w głębi gardła wojaka sfrustrowany jęk. Nieszczęśnik nadal nie potrafił wprost poprosić o nawet chwilę intymności, ale przynajmniej już nie ukrywał tego, że jej potrzebuje. Inżynier uśmiechnął się do niego i z aprobatą pokiwał głową. Może nie była to ani typowa, ani najlepsza pora na zaloty, ale przecież mieli wolne i mogli robić, co tylko im się żywnie podobało. Pospiesznie wygramolili się z zaspy i poprawili wilgotne ubrania. W pierwszej chwili wiarus obrócił się w stronę warsztatu, ale drugi najemnik powstrzymał go, lekko unosząc ku górze kącik ust.

– Chodźmy do mnie.

Doe popatrzył na niego niepewnie, jakby trochę się bał, że ktoś poza nimi dwoma może przypadkiem być świadom, co zamierzają robić, jednak w końcu uległ i podążył za swoim przewodnikiem. Widać było w jego oczach głód, który należało jak najszybciej zaspokoić, co mechanik doskonale rozumiał – sam również odczuwał ten szczególny rodzaj niepokoju graniczącego z rozdrażnieniem, które można ukoić jedynie dotykiem dłoni drugiego człowieka.

Na miejscu od razu zamknął drzwi na skobel. Wprawdzie jego samego nie przerażała myśl o tym, że mogliby zostać przyłapani na gorącym uczynku, ale nie chciał dowiedzieć się, jak Jane zareaguje na coś takiego. Zdecydowanie wolał się skupić na innych rzeczach, na przykład na pozbawianiu swojego ulubionego najemnika munduru. A było to zajęcie niezmiernie frapujące, bowiem pod tymi wszystkimi warstwami krył się zapierający dech w piersi widok.

Nadal czuł się nieco skrępowany tym, jak uparcie Solly pozbawiał go rękawicy osłaniającej skomplikowany mechanizm Gunslingera. Owszem, było to niezwykle poręczne (ha, ha) narzędzie, ale zwykle jego widok nie wzbudzał w innych zachwytu, raczej coś zupełnie przeciwnego. Wiarus natomiast wydawał się by tym urządzeniem zafascynowany i nawet można było odnieść wrażenie, że naprawdę lubi jego chłodny dotyk. Engie czuł się w pewien sposób wzruszony skupieniem, jakie pojawiało się na jego twarzy, gdy weteran splatał swoje żywe palce z metalowymi, ale nie miał odwagi, by to komentować.

Do tej pory w zasadzie nigdy nie pozwalał innym na przejmowanie prowadzenia w alkowie – zwykle to on był osobą kontrolującą sytuację, która wyznaczała przebieg spotkania. Ale w tym, co robili z wojakiem, nie było żadnego planu czy schematu, po prostu dawał się porwać nurtowi. I to, że lądował na plecach, nakryty drugim ciałem, które wpierało się weń z całą mocą, nie przeszkadzało mu na tyle, by z tym walczył. Co więcej, powoli zaczynał znajdować pewną przyjemność w tym, że dla odmiany nie czuł się zobowiązany do panowania nad wszystkim. Może to był znak, że jego do tej pory idealnie poukładany umysł się popsuł i już nie pracował prawidłowo. A może wreszcie nie miał już powodu, by ciągle trzymać się w ryzach.

– Dell?

Trudno było nazwać mimikę Żołnierza subtelną. Gdy już zdjął hełm i czuł się w miarę bezpiecznie w towarzystwie drugiej osoby, zaczynał swe emocje wyrażać dość ekspresyjnie. Pewnie nawet nie był tego świadom, ale też Teksańczyk nie zamierzał mu o tym mówić. Przynajmniej na razie. Za bardzo lubił patrzeć na te cudowne miny, które oglądały światło dzienne wyłącznie w jego towarzystwie.

– Wszystko dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, patrząc w niesamowicie niebieskie oczy: – Nie przejmuj się.

– Ale…

Nie był w stanie mu teraz tłumaczyć swoich licznych zwichrowań psychicznych – to byłaby długa, nieprzyjemna historia, a on nigdy nie był dobry w zwierzaniu się innym. Poza tym, akurat w tej chwili był w stanie się pogodzić absolutnie ze wszystkimi nierównościami w swoim umyśle, zwłaszcza, że to nie o niego w tym wszystkim chodziło. Teraz, w tym miejscu i czasie byli _razem_ i znaczenie miało tylko to, co było wspólne. Ich uśmiechy, oddech, pragnienie i potrzeba bliskości były o wiele ważniejsze niż to, że pewne kwestie w jego życiu nie zostały załatwione tak, jak należy. Inna sprawa, że sama obecność Solly'ego zdawała się być najlepszym lekarstwem na wszystkie jego dolegliwości.

– Jesteś tu ze mną, więc wszystko jest w porządku – wyjaśnił, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie. Dopiero po sekundzie zorientował się, położył Gunslingera na policzku Doe i już chciał cofnąć rękę, ale wojak go powstrzymał: – Jane…

– Ty też tu jesteś. – Padła lekko wychrypiana odpowiedź: – Cały. Ze wszystkim.

Gdyby Inżynier naprawdę miał kiedykolwiek zgadywać, to, co ujrzał na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny, nazwałby wzruszeniem. Ten poziom emocji dalej był dla niego czymś nowym i nie do końca potrafił zareagować na podobną deklarację, tym niemniej, czuł, że powinien coś zrobić. Dlatego ostatecznie zdecydował się go pocałować, chyba po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu pozwalając swym dłoniom na drżenie. Jego samokontrola całkowicie legła w gruzach i jedyne, co mu pozostało, to ten nie będący już zagadką znak zapytania, z którym się zdążył już pogodzić.

Wiarus natychmiast zrozumiał, że mechanik go potrzebuje, bowiem objął go najmocniej, jak tylko potrafił to uczynić bez zadawania mu bólu i zapalczywie odwzajemnił pocałunek, coraz głębiej zapadając się w lgnącym do niego ciele. Wynalazca tym razem nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, że nie jest dobrym przewodnikiem – po raz pierwszy czuł, iż ich zbliżenie jest nie tańcem, w którym jedna osoba prowadzi drugą po parkiecie, a prawdziwą współpracą. Nie wiedział, czy wynikało to z faktu, że weteran nabrał pewności siebie, czy też to on wreszcie spuścił z tonu, ale na chwilę obecną nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Wolał poddać się przebiegającej w równym tempie wymianie pieszczot i czułości, gdzie każdy dotyk i gest miały swe lustrzane odbicie. Parokrotnie zmieniali pozycję, raz jeden lądował na górze, raz drugi, czasem leżeli obok siebie, ale za każdym razem byli sobie równi i nie czuli potrzeby walki o dominację. Dopiero, gdy obdarzonemu o wiele słabszą kondycją fizyczną Teksańczykowi zaczęło brakować sił, Doe na nowo przygwoździł go do materaca, przejmując na siebie odpowiedzialność za doprowadzenie ich do finiszu.

Engie z głębokim westchnieniem przyjął na siebie pierwsze gwałtowne pchnięcie, które swym ciężarem wparło go w wilgotne od potu prześcieradło. Dawniej nie był w stanie docenić takich rzeczy, ale teraz odczuwał tak psychiczną jak i fizyczną przyjemność płynącą z faktu, że ktoś jest na nim tak bardzo skoncentrowany. Od nikogo nie oczekiwał takiego oddania, sam bowiem nigdy nie był zbyt zaangażowany, ale teraz, kiedy nie chodziło tylko o popęd i seks, a o _miłość_ , nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że mogłoby być inaczej. Tylko tak mogło to wyglądać i tylko tak powinno. Mrowienie, które czuł w rękach i nogach, przyspieszony oddech, rozszalałe bicie serca oraz zapowiadający rozkosz ucisk w podbrzuszu były potwierdzeniem tej tezy. Jeszcze nigdy z nikim nie doświadczył czegoś takiego.

– Jane – znów mówił, choć nie był do końca w stanie nad tym zapanować. – Jane, ja zaraz…

Żołnierz zrozumiał. Każdy jego ruch, pocałunek i ugryzienie były zapewnieniem „ja też”. Czuli siebie nawzajem jak swoją własną skórę, w jej napięciu i cieple odczytując nawet najdrobniejsze sygnały. Byli razem, byli blisko siebie i to było wszystko, a zarazem _jedyne_ , czego potrzebowali. Niemal w tej samej chwili wykrzyczeli nawzajem swoje imiona, zanurzając się w ostatnim, porażającym dreszczu. I Inżynier czuł, że to właśnie to, czego przez całe życie szukał, choć nigdy o tym nie wiedział. To był ten jedyny w swoim rodzaju stan, w którym człowiek jest zdolny absolutnie do wszystkiego, w którym ból, strach i złe wspomnienia tracą swą moc, ponieważ na tym świecie jest ta wspaniała osoba, której uśmiech i spojrzenie są najpiękniejsze na świecie.

Choć był to środek dnia i pewnie obaj mogliby jeszcze zrobić coś konstruktywnego, mechanik nie zamierzał im przerywać tej chwili błogiego odpoczynku. Leżenie i grzanie się przy wojaku było jedną z tych rzeczy, których trudno mu było sobie odmówić, a spoczywająca na jego policzku dłoń stanowiła bardzo dobry powód, by tego nie robić. To był jego ulubiony element porozumiewania się z Doe – te cudownie proste gesty, które wyrażały wszystko to, co ubrane w słowa straciłoby swą wartość. Sam też wyciągnął dłoń ku twarzy Solly'ego, wiedząc, że komunikat zostanie zrozumiany.

_Kocham cię._

* * *

Doktor siedział w swoim gabinecie, czując, że chyba mimo wszystko brakuje mu natchnienia do tych przeklętych papierów. Po dopilnowaniu wszystkich spraw związanych z dokumentacją dla RED miał szczery zamiar uporządkować notatki ze swoich badań, jednak im dłużej się w nie wpatrywał, tym mniej miał do tej pracy zapału. Nie chodziło o to, że nagle stracił zainteresowanie eksperymentami medycznymi, co to, to nie, ale jakoś akurat dzisiaj nie miał większej ochoty się nimi zajmować. Prawdę mówiąc na niczym nie potrafił się skupić, ale póki Heavy był zajęty swoją bronią, nie chciał mu narzucać swego towarzystwa. W ten sposób przynajmniej jeden z nich miał szansę zrobić dzisiaj coś pożytecznego.

Z pewną niechęcią odrzucił ołówek na biurko i odchylił się na krześle, oddając się jakże rozwijającemu zajęciu, jakim było obserwowanie sufitu. Był on niezwykle fascynującym widokiem, oscylującym gdzieś pomiędzy abstrakcją połaci złuszczającej się farby, a drippingiem krwawych rozbryzgów i pewnie w stosownych warunkach można by go było uznać za dzieło sztuki nowoczesnej. Wprawdzie nie był pewien, czy powinien je zakwalifikować do kategorii malarstwa czy performance'u, ale czy było to aż tak istotne? Dla niego ostatnim normalnym przejawem w zakresie sztuk plastycznych była secesja, natomiast wszystkie późniejsze kierunki pozostawało dlań na równi fascynujące, co kompletnie niezrozumiałe, w związku z czym nie odczuwał potrzeby znania się na tych zagadnieniach.

Ciche skrzypnięcie, które dobiegło go od strony okna od razu go zaalarmowało – wprawdzie od czasu napraw dokonanych przez Inżyniera napraw nie zdarzyło się nic podejrzanego, ale na wszelki wypadek postanowił sprawdzić, czy nie dzieje się coś, co znów mogłoby zaowocować arktycznym przeciągiem. Uważnie przyjrzał się zamkowi, jednak ten na całe szczęscie wyglądał całkwicie niewinnie, toteż pozwolił sobie się nieco uspokoić. Zwłaszcza, że dostrzegł za szybą dziwny ruch, który mimowolnie przykuł jego uwagę.

Prawdę mówiąc nie wiedział, jak powinien nazwać to, co poczuł, gdy zobaczył mechanika i Żołnierza tarzających się w śniegu. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że bawią się jak dzieci i pewnie zaraz któregoś z nich będzie musiał leczyć z przeziębienia, jednak chwilę potem zrozumiał, że zachowują się dorośle… Nawet… Hm. Bardzo dorośle.

_– Rany, nie sądziłem, że on naprawdę wyjedzie. Po tym wszystkim… – Scout z niezadowoleniem skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wydął usta jak niezadowolone dziecko, którym de facto był._   
_– I tak szczymał tu dłużej niż nosz pirszy Snajper. Kiedy to go stund pognało? Po dwóch tygodniach? – Demoman poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu: – To był chiba kiś rekord. A czynajmniej tak mie się zdaje._   
_– Dobrze, dobrze, uspokójcie się. – Szpieg popatrzył na nich z pewnym niesmakiem: – Już jedzie. Spróbujcie chociaż raz w życiu wyglądać na prawie normalnych._   
_Medyk z głębokim westchnieniem przewrócił oczami, starając się jakoś odciąć mentalnie od tej coraz bardziej dziecinnej sprzeczki. Kompletnie go nie interesowało ani uspokajanie tych dwóch pajaców, ani też udawanie, że obchodzi go strofowanie ich. Wiedział, że jako odpowiedzialny dorosły powinien przynajmniej podjąć próbę unormowania pozostałych najemników, ale, prawdę mówiąc, nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Znał ich już niemal rok i może przestał kompletnie ignorować ich obecność w swoim otoczeniu, ale też nadal nie poczuwał się do ingerowania w ich życie. Nie obchodziło go ono na tyle, by rzeczywiście się nim zamierzał interesować._   
_Tym niemniej, zdecydował się razem z pozostałymi członkami drużyny powitać ich nowego Żołnierza. Nie, żeby charakter oraz postawa tego osobnika go obchodziły, ale ten jeden jedyny raz postanowił być dla niego miły, tak na zachętę. Dlatego też stanął z innymi w zwartym szeregu i trząsł się jak barani ogon, smagany północnym wiatrem, choć przecież uzupełnienie składu drużyny należało im się jak psu zupa, w związku z czym jego pojawienie się tutaj nie powinno być żadną sensacją._   
_Zgodnie z zapowiedziami agenta, samochód Snajpera już po paru minutach wyłonił się zza rogu, sprawiając, że wszyscy nagle poczuli w sobie coś na kształt nerwowego oczekiwania. Do tej pory pojawienie się nowego najemnika w bazie wydawało się być czymś… Abstrakcyjnym. Teraz jednak mieli go już za chwilę zobaczyć na własne oczy, co czyniło całą sprawę jak najbardziej realną._   
_Wojak wyglądał… Kompletnie przeciętnie. W zasadzie nie miał w sobie nic, co by go wyróżniało spośród innych przedstawicieli jego klasy i gdyby nie to, że pojawił się w Viaduct, nie zwróciłby na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Nie, żeby doktor w jakikolwiek sposób poczuł się tym faktem rozczarowany – po prostu postanowił dla formalności stwierdzić ten fakt._   
_Wiarus w milczeniu zarzucił na ramię worek ze swoim dobytkiem i, zaczekawszy na asasyna, ruszył w stronę witającego go zgromadzenia. Wyglądał nawet godnie i majestatycznie, przynajmniej do momentu, w którym się potknął. Nikt się wprawdzie na głos nie zaśmiał, jednak widok zataczającego się w walce o zachowanie równowagi Solly'ego zaiste był odrobinę zabawny. Jednak lekarz po pierwszym ukłuciu wesołości dosłownie zamarł, czując, jak jego gardło samowolnie się zaciska. Powodem do takiego zachowania było to, że przez ułamek sekundy ujrzał intensywnie niebieskie oczy ich nowego towarzysza, których wyraz był… Nieprzyjemnie mu znajomy. To były oczy człowieka, który został zawleczony na samo dno piekła, by tam pokłonił się nisko śmierci i okrucieństwu. Krew nie raz zalała jego skórę, serce zostało spopielone i rozsypane na nigdy nie wykopanych grobach bezimiennych ofiar. On widział to wszystko, był świadkiem niewyobrażalnego zła i… Nie przeżył tego. Przetrwał, ale nie pozostało w nim już nic z człowieka. Osoba, która dawniej zamieszkiwała to ciało została połamana i skonała, przygnieciona ogromem ludzkiej podłości._   
_Ten człowiek jest martwy – Pomyślał: – Dokładnie tak samo, jak ja._

Nawet nie wiedział, jak głęboko był zamyślony, jednak dłoń, która pojawiła się na jego ramieniu dosłownie znikąd, uświadomiła mu, iż kompletnie się wyłączył. Od razu wiedział, że to Heavy za nim stoi, jednak i tak w pierwszej chwili serce podskoczyło mu do gardła.

– S… Skończyłeś już? – Popatrzył na niego przez ramię.

– _**Нет**_.  Nie potrafiłem się skupić, więc nie było sensu dłużej próbować.

Medyk uśmiechnął się, mimo wszystko ciesząc się z tego, że nie tylko on okazał się dzisiaj dziwnie niezdolny do konstruktywnych działań. Może gdyby był lepszym człowiekiem, byłoby mu z tego powodu chociaż odrobinę przykro, ale niestety – choćby nawet chciał, nie potrafił zdobyć się na podobne poświęcenie.

– O czym myślałeś?

Doktor jeszcze raz popatrzył w stronę okna, jednak obserwowani przezeń towarzysze zdążyli już gdzieś pójść. Nie, żeby go to dziwiło – nikt normalny nie wytrzymałby leżenia na śniegu zbyt długo, nawet w imię radosnego baraszkowania. Tym niemniej, wciąż pamiętał ich widok jako materialne świadectwo tego, że nie tylko jemu udało się po tych wszystkich latach wreszcie odżyć. Wprawdzie nigdy nie uważał się za osobę przesadnie z Doe związaną, tym niemniej, cieszył się na myśl, iż ten nieszczęśnik również został ocalony. Może nie przez najlepszego człowieka na świecie, ale najwyraźniej właściwego.

– O tym, że dobrze jest… Znovu być żyvym. Tak _napravdę_. – Swoimi palcami nakrył wciąż ściskającą jego bark dłoń: – Że dobrze jest żyć z tobą.

W gruncie rzeczy spodziewał się tego, że zostanie porwany w ramiona i pocałowany – Rosjanin miał tendencję do reagowania w ten sposób, gdy z ust chirurga padały podobnie czułe słowa. Nie, żeby było w tym coś złego. Sam eskulap również miał go ochotę przygarnąć do swego serca za każdym razem, gdy swym uśmiechem, spojrzeniem, czy gestem sprawiał, że przypominał sobie, jak cudownie jest zostawić ten koszmar za sobą i znów mieć gdzie i do kogo iść.

* * *

– No popatrz tylko. – Scout wyprostował się i oparł ręce na biodrach: – Jak zakochane szczeniaki.

– Łodezwał się matuzalem. – Demo parsknął śmiechem, uklepując śnieg na utoczonej wcześniej kuli: – Lepiej mie tu pomóż.

Zwiadowca prychnął z urazą, jak to miał w zwyczaju czynić za każdym razem, gdy wypominano mu bycie najmłodszym członkiem drużyny, jednak porzucił obserwowanie ich miłujących pancerne nakrycia głowy kolegów i zajął się tworzeniem kolejnego segmentu bałwana. Szkot uśmiechnął się pod wąsem, jednak postanowił nic więcej nie mówić – chciał jedynie się z młodym trochę podroczyć, nie zaś go naprawdę wkurzać. W zasadzie w obu tych przypadkach chłopak był po prostu rozczulający i wyglądał mniej więcej tak groźnie, jak rozeźlony szczeniak mopsa, ale różnica między owymi stanami była zasadnicza. Gdy młody był jedynie rozdrażniony, ugłaskanie go było banalne i niezwykle przyjemne, zaś w złości robił się nieobliczalny i rękoczyny były nieuniknione.

Tego dnia pogoda była na tyle zachęcająca, że mimo swoich mniej lub bardziej dramatycznych przejść z Matką Naturą postanowili zaryzykować prawdziwy spacer i nawet opuścić teren bazy. Nie, żeby na długo – już dwa metry od ogrodzenia zapadli się w zaspie po same pachwiny, w związku z czym doszli do mało odkrywczego wniosku, że w sumie śnieg leżący na znanym im gruncie należącym do RED jest równie estetyczny co ten nieucywilizowany i czym prędzej znów znaleźli się za siatką. Żeby sobie jakoś wynagrodzić brak zapierających dech w piersiach widoków, zdecydowali się na jedną z najbardziej pospolitych rozrywek, jaką było ni mniej, ni więcej tylko lepienie bałwana. W gruncie rzeczy żaden z nich nie przejawiał jakiś niezwykłych zdolności w tworzeniu rzeczy (jeden z nich zwykł je wysadzać, a drugi masakrować sprzętem sportowym), dlatego też z jednej strony nie spodziewali się jakiś porażających efektów, z drugiej zaś… No, na pewno nie stworzą nic standardowego. Cokolwiek im wyjdzie, z pewnością będzie ciekawym zjawiskiem, w ostateczności solidnym materiałem do szantażu.

Cyklop z zadowoleniem popatrzył na swoje dotychczasowe osiągnięcia w zakresie robienia podstawy i mruknął z aprobatą. Pierwsza kula może i nie była idealna, ale… No dobrze, nie kula, segment. To przecież tylko bałwan, nie ma co się czepiać geometrii. I choć daleko mu było do perfekcji… Hm, w sumie naprawdę daleko. Jak stąd do Lakeside. Ale to przecież nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia, ważne, że się dobrze bawią na świeżym powietrzu, prawda?

– Stary, to bardzo ładna kupa śniegu, ale nie musisz się w nią tak wpatrywać. – Biegacz upuścił na rzeczony obiekt trzymany w rękach twór, który prawdopodobnie w pierwotnych założeniach miał być sferą: – Najładniejsza, jaką widziałem.

– Sam żeś mie tu tako samo pitolnął. – Grenadier uniósł jedną brew.

– Dlatego nie krytykuję, tylko chwalę. To naprawdę fajna… Górka.

Demoman ponownie przeniósł wzrok swego jedynego oka na ich wspólne dzieło, tym razem jedna nieco krytyczniej podchodząc do sprawy. Bez względu na to, jak by się usilnie nie starał w tym zdeformowanym tworze ujrzeć bałwana, jedyne, co widział, to podobny zupełnie do niczego pagórek sięgający mu gdzieś do pasa. Nie było sensu dłużej tego ukrywać – dali ciała na całej linii. Z westchnięciem odczepił od poły kamizelki ochronnej granat, aktywował go i już miał go wepchnąć głęboko w trzewia ich śniegowego mutanta, gdy biegacz wyrwał mu ładunek z ręki, po czym cisnął nim w najbliższą zaspę. Dokładnie dwie sekundy później wszystko w promieniu dziesięciu metrów, włącznie z nimi, zostało obsypane białym puchem.

– Dwa bałwany. Tadam! – Scout pokazał najpierw na siebie, potem na niego: – Poszło szybciej niż myślałeś.

– Strasznie. Śmiszne. – Starannie ściągnął cały ten syf z wąsów, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał później z nich wydłubywać żadnych sopli.

– Oj weź, liczy się efekt, nie?

Szkot uniósł podejrzliwie jedną brew, jednak jego serce natychmiast stopniało na widok szerokiego uśmiechu zdobiącego zarumienione od mrozu oblicze pałkarza. Nikt na świecie nie potrafił w takim stopniu emanować szczęściem i radością jak ten postrzeleniec, co zawsze wprawiało cyklopa w coś na kształt rozczulenia. Każdemu do razu zrobiłoby się cieplej w środku na widok tego pogodnego spojrzenia, które przywodziło na myśl wszystko, co na tym świecie jest dobrego, a już na pewno temu, kto się w tym cudownym człowieku zakochał.

– Tavish? – Zwiadowca poprawił czapkę i przyjrzał mu się uważnie: – Wszystko w porządku?

Oczywiście, że wszystko było w doskonałym porządku. Był… Spokojny. Być może inni stwierdziliby, że ważniejsze jest bycie szczęśliwym, jednak przez te wszystkie lata niekończącej się spirali samozagłady i wyrzutów sumienia nauczył się, że spokój jest tak samo ważny. Nie można iść dalej przed siebie, jeśli się nie ma chwili na złapanie równowagi i oddechu, tak potrzebnych, by cieszyć się wszystkim, co się od losu otrzymuje. Ale nie zamierzał teraz młodemu o tym opowiadać – zdecydowanie zamiast swoim rozmyślaniom wolał czas poświęcić jemu. Dlatego też uśmiechając się jak pierworodne dziecko szatana złapał młodszego najemnika za ramiona i rzucił go w śnieg, niemalże w to samo miejsce, gdzie chwilę temu wylądował jego nieszczęsny granat.

– Ty draniuuu! – zawył Scout, lądując w zaspie. – Ty podły…

No dobrze, nie było wymagane, by zwiadowca czas poświęcony mu docenił. Nie w pierwszej chwili. Już w sekundę potem – co w przypadku tego konkretnego osobnika nie było niczym zaskakującym – chłopak stał na nogach i zaczynał przymierzać się do kontrataku. Jednak zamiast silić się na wrestling z kimś od siebie tak wyższym, jak i cięższym, zastosował niemalże dokładnie tę samą taktykę, dzięki której zwyciężał w potyczkach z Demomanem drużyny przeciwnej, czyli nie postawił na siłę fizyczną, ale na szybkość i celność. W normalnych warunkach bawiłby się Piaskunem albo latającą gilotyną, jednak na chwilę obecną wybrał o wiele mniej zabójczą broń, jaką były śnieżki. Nim cyklop zdążył zareagować na fakt, że szczaw się dźwignął z ziemi, już miał zapakowaną w jedyny zajęty oczodół pecynę, co na parę sekund uniemożliwiło mu śledzenie swego towarzysza. Ten nie zasypiał gruszek w popiele – gdy tylko grenadier odzyskał zdolność do obserwowania swego otoczenia, został dosłownie zasypany gradem białych piguł.

– Ha! I było podskakiwać?! – Zwiadowca brzmiał na wyjątkowo zadowolonego z siebie: – Jestem niezwyciężony! Niepokonany!

– Es kaś różnica?

– Z chęcią zademonstruję!

Biegacz wyskoczył zza drzewa i dosłownie wsmarował mu kolejną porcję śniegu w kark, chichocząc przy tym niemalże złowieszczo. Nieszczęsna ofiara zamachu naturalnie usiłowała go sobie ściągnąć z pleców, jednak na tym etapie było już na to o wiele za późno – młody solidnie oplótł go wszystkimi posiadanymi kończynami i nie pozwalał się zbyt łatwo zrzucić na glebę. Bombardierowi przeszło przez myśl, że pewnie wyglądają teraz jak mechaniczny byk w parku rozrywki oraz miłośnik amatorskiego rodeo, jednak nie miał kogo spytać o opinię, toteż skupił się na pozbyciu się z pleców zbędnego balastu. Sztuka ta udała mu się dopiero wtedy, gdy odrzucił go razem z ważącą chyba z tonę kamizelką ochronną, która po rozpięciu zaczepów została pozbawiona punktu oparcia i dosłownie runęła w dół, porywając ze sobą niezwykle zaskoczonego pałkarza.

– Rany, to jest aż takie ciężkie?! – Bostończyk kompletnie bez wdzięku wygramolił się spod odzieży ochronnej i popatrzył na nią oskarżycielskim wzrokiem: – Nic dziwnego, że _tak_ wyglądasz! Od samego noszenia tego ścierwa można się zmienić w kulturystę.

Demo… Musiał się na chwilę zatrzymać, żeby to sobie przemyśleć. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że w obiegowej opinii funkcjonuje jako jednookie, ciemnoskóre dziwadło, którego nikt normalny nie tknąłby nawet długim kijem, jednak do tej pory niespecjalnie mu to przeszkadzało – w gruncie rzeczy przy jego problemach osobistych wygląd nie był przesadnie istotną kwestią w jego życiu. Ani nie miał się komu podobać, ani też mu nie zależało na czyimkolwiek uwielbieniu. W gruncie rzeczy… Nie miał wyrobionego zdania na swój temat. Z pewnością nie był aż tak szpetny, jak wmawiali mu przedstawiciele drużyny przeciwnej, jednak też obyło się bez rewelacji. W związku z powyższym niekłamany zachwyt w głosie Scouta niezwykle miło połechtał jego ego, jako że on sam uważał to postrzelone cudo z odstającymi uszami za niezwykle wręcz nadobne (choć nie zamierzał mu tego na razie mówić – młodziak pewnie by go udusił, gdyby mu powiedział jakiś nie dość męski komplement).

– DYWERSJA! – Szalenie entuzjastyczny okrzyk uświadomił mu, że jeśli już raz się zadrze ze zwiadowcą, nie powinno się zbyt szybko oczekiwać zawieszenia broni.

* * *

Prawdę mówiąc, był niezmiernie wręcz zdziwiony, widząc Szpiega na swej drodze. W teorii spotykał go codziennie dokładnie o tej samej porze i razem oddawali się nagannemu nawykowi palenia papierosów, jednak sądził, że owa niepisana reguła po wczorajszych wydarzeniach nie ma już zastosowania w praktyce. Na wszelki wypadek postanowił sobie nie robić zbyt wielkich nadziei – bez względu na to, czego tym razem agent od niego oczekiwał, obaj powinni się zachowywać profesjonalnie. A przynajmniej tak sobie powtarzał do chwili, w której ujrzał wyraz częściowo ukrytej za cienką maską twarzy. Ten niezmiennie elegancki, szykowny, pewny siebie człowiek o czarującym uśmiechu lwa salonowego stał teraz przed nim lekko przygarbiony i niepewny, zupełnie jak marny uczeń wezwany do odpowiedzi.

– Możemy… Możemy porozmawiać? – As wywiadu mówił niezwykle cicho, zupełnie, jakby bał się wypowiadać kolejne słowa.

Snajper ruchem głowy wskazał mu znajdującą się nieopodal szopę, gdzie mieli jedną ze swoich nieoficjalnych palarni. Może nie było to najbardziej przytulne miejsce pod słońcem, ale też gwarantowało ochronę przed wiatrem oraz przynajmniej minimum prywatności, co zapewne bardzo im się przyda – niezależnie do tego, czego dokładnie miała dotyczyć ich „rozmowa”, na pewno nikt poza nimi dwoma nie powinien być w nią zamieszany.

– To, co się wczoraj stało… – Francuz z trudem zapali papierosa i niemal łapczywie zaciągnął się dymem: – Nie planowałem tego. Sytuacja kompletnie wymknęła mi się spod kontroli i przestałem nad sobą panować. To nie powinno się zdarzyć, a na pewno nie w _taki_ sposób.

Pięknie. Oto solidny kandydat do pierwszej nagrody w kategorii „Sól na świeże rany”. Naprawdę nie to miał ochotę usłyszeć i powoli zaczynało go mdlić od ucisku, jaki zagnieździł mu się w żołądku. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak przybity jak w tej chwili i chciał, żeby to wszystko się już skończyło.

– Byłem pijany, dobierałem się do ciebie na kanapie i ostatecznie wyszło tak jak wyszło. Wiem, że zasługujesz na coś lepszego i mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. Jeśli tylko dasz mi drugą szansę…

… _Ki chuj?_

– … jestem pewien, że uda mi się zatrzeć owo niekorzystne pierwsze wrażenie.

Asasyn stał i patrzył na niego, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nikt go nie przepraszał za to, w jakich okolicznościach przyrody uprawiał z nim seks i potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by się z tą niecodzienną myślą oswoić. Owszem, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Szpieg w pewnych kwestiach jest radykalnym perfekcjonistą, ale żeby do tego stopnia? Prawdę mówiąc, nie był pewien, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać, ale jedno było pewne – zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego.

– Rozumiem, że po tym wszystkim możesz już nie być zainteresowany i…

A teraz jeszcze _to_. Stropiony, zmieszany agent, który pozbawioną sensu paplaniną usiłował nieumiejętnie zamaskować własne zdenerwowanie. Śmiertelnie niebezpieczny najemnik, który bez mrugnięcia okiem potrafił zakraść się za plecy przeciwnika i zdjąć pół drużyny za jednym podejściem, był tak zestresowany zaistniałą sytuacją, że powoli zaczynał gadać od rzeczy. Gdyby strzelec miał w swoim sercu więcej miłosierdzia, pewnie coś by zrobił, ale po prostu nie był w stanie. Ten człowiek był rozczulający do tego stopnia, że dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdecydował mu się przerwać.

– I dlatego rano uciekłeś? – Czuł, że chyba jednak zaraz zacznie się uśmiechać.

– Spanikowałem – wyznał Francuz. – To było tak nagłe… I nie wiedziałem, co mam z tym wszystkim zrobić. Poza tym, nie chciałem cię stawiać w sytuacji, w której byłbyś na tyle skrępowany moją obecnością, że zrezygnowałbyś z porannego obchodu. W dodatku…

No teraz to już po prostu musiał go uciszyć. Zanim zamaskowany RED zdążył zareagować, łowca ujął jego twarz w dłonie i nakrył jego wargi swoimi, uniemożliwiając mu tym samym dalsze robienie z siebie głupca. Wiedział, że gdyby miał do czynienia z każdym innym przedstawicielem tej dość zwodniczej profesji, powinien w tych wszystkich wyznaniach szukać fałszu, ale w tym przypadku nie chciał i nie musiał – ten jeden jedyny Szpieg na świecie nigdy by go nie okłamał ani też nie oszukał w tak podły sposób. Dlatego cały ucisk, jaki zgniatał mu od rana serce gdzieś się nagle ulotnił, pozostawiając po sobie błogie poczucie ulgi i coś na kształt wzruszenia. Wszystkie jego gorzkie wnioski okazały się błędne, co samo w sobie stanowiło powód do radości a to, że agent był równie skołowany co on, po prostu dodawało mu skrzydeł.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie zamierzał zrobić nic poza uciszeniem drugiego najemnika, ale jakoś tak dziwnie naturalnie przyszło mu powolne pogłębienie pocałunku, zwłaszcza że sam zainteresowany przylgnął do jego piersi i niezbyt mocno, ale stanowczo złapał go za poły kamizelki. Australijczyk czuł, jak as wywiadu powoli i stopniowo się uspokaja, coraz bardziej rozpływając się w jego objęciach, jakby wreszcie przestał wstrzymywać oddech i uwierzył w to, co się dzieje.

– Już dobrze – mruknął, wtulając nos w osłoniętą maską skroń.

– _Me_ _r_ _ci, mon am…_ – Agent zawahał się: – _Mon che_ _r_ _?_

– Mą szer, mą szer. – Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, wypowiadając jedne z nielicznych znanych mu francuskich słów: – Mą szer.

* * *

Potężne kichnięcie odbiło się echem po całej świetlicy, podobnie jak soczyste pociągnięcie nosem, które po nim nastąpiło. W gruncie rzeczy było do przewidzenia, że trwające ponad godzinę zabawy na śniegu raczej negatywnie odbiją się na ich zdrowiu, więc nie było sensu teraz udawać zdziwionych. Tym niemniej, Demo nieco sobie pluł w brodę za brak ostrożności, który teraz ich obu zmusił do siedzenia pod wszystkimi kocami ze skrzyni oraz nogami zanurzonymi w miednicach z gorącą wodą. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że jakoś im się uda dzięki tym środkom zaradczym zapobiec przeziębieniu – gdyby się pochorowali, musieliby poprosić o pomoc Medyka… A jakoś to samo w sobie stanowiło bardzo dobrą motywację do zmobilizowania swego układu odpornościowego. Nie chodziło o to, że doktor kiedykolwiek któremuś z nich zrobił krzywdę… Po prostu potrafił być dość szorstki, jeśli uważał, że pacjent jest w całej rozciągłości winien dolegliwości, która mu się przytrafiła. Poza tym, jakoś nie mieli serca zwracać mu głowy takimi pierdołami jak katar – chirurg wydawał się być teraz tak zaaferowany byciem szczęśliwym u boku Heavy'ego, że aż szkoda było go od tego zajęcia odrywać.

– Na zdrowie – mruknął, podając Scoutowi chusteczki.

– Nie cierpię kataru. – Zwiadowca wyraźnie czuł się o wiele lepiej, niż wyglądał, skoro miał jeszcze siłę marudzić oraz kraść koce swemu towarzyszowi: – Nie cierpię!

Szkot obojętnie wzruszył ramionami – bo jak miał na to oświadczenie odpowiedzieć? – i przygarnął młodego do siebie tak, by mógł mu oprzeć głowę o ramię, z czego ten od razu skorzystał. Zawsze satysfakcję dawał mu fakt, że jest chyba jedyną osobą, dla której towarzystwa biegacz jest gotów porzucić ciągłe kręcenie się jak smród po gaciach i zamiera w bezruchu, napawając się świętym spokojem oraz tym, że po prostu są blisko siebie. Było coś niemalże magicznego w błogim milczeniu, jakie ich w takich razach otulało. Nie mieli sobie już nic do powiedzenia, nie rzucali się na siebie, nie droczyli się – po prostu byli ze sobą i nie potrzebowali do szczęścia niczego więcej. Dlatego też cyklop się uśmiechnął sam do siebie, gdy poczuł jak w jego dłoń wsuwają się zimne, szczupłe palce, które następnie splotły się z jego własnymi, przekazując mu coś na kształt wyznania.

– Co robicie? – Stojący w progu eskulap rzucił im pytające spojrzenie: – Jesteście chorzy?

– Jeszcze ni, ni mo się czym czejmować. – Grenadier przewrócił okiem.

– Nie tobą się martvię. Nie chcę marudzić, ale jeszcze niedavno Scout był bardzo ciężko chory i nie chciałbym…

– Nic mi nie jest!

Medyk naturalnie nie przejął się tymi zapewnieniami i podszedł do nich, każdemu z osobna przyglądając się uważnie. Demo aż się skulił pod jego krytycznym spojrzeniem atakującym ich spomiędzy zsuniętych na koniec nosa okularów i uniesionej z dezaprobatą brwi, jednak na wszelki wypadek wolał się z nim nie wdawać w sprzeczki – jeśli ich konował poczuwał się do pełnienia swoich obowiązków, lepiej mu było w tym nie przeszkadzać.

– No dobrze… Przynajmniej staracie się rozgrzać. Może v mało efektywny sposób, ale…

– Normalnie bym łużył spirytu dołustnie, ale czeca ni będę młodego jeszcze bardziej rozpijał, a ja miałem tyle ni żłopać. – Szkot poczuł się zobowiązany stanąć w swojej obronie: – To co mie inszego pozostało? Kumpiel, koce i miednica.

Nie wiedział, co wywarło na niego większy wpływ – absolutnie niemożliwy do zinterpretowania wyraz twarzy pochylonego nad nim chirurga, czy ciepły uśmiech biegacza, który jeszcze mocniej do niego przylgnął. Na wszelki wypadek postanowił się nie odzywać już więcej, w obawie, że jednak uda mu się ich ulubionego łapiducha zdenerwować swą bezczelnością, ten jednak okazał się być zupełnie inaczej do nich nastawiony.

– V takim vypadku lepiej będzie, jeśli ja podam vam jakieś leki – powiedział cicho Medyk, uśmiechając się przy tym zaskakująco łagodnie. – Zaczekacie tu chwilę.

Zwiadowca podążył wzrokiem za wychodzącym kolegą z drużyny, po czym, promieniejąc ze szczęścia, popatrzył na nieco skołowanego cyklopa. Widać było, że coś go wprawiło w niezmiernie dobry nastrój, jednak trudno było grenadierowi zgadywać, o co dokładnie w tym przypadku może chodzić.

– Jestem z ciebie dumny. – Pałkarz najwyraźniej postanowił rozwiać jego wątpliwości: – Naprawdę starasz się nie chlać. W sumie… Nikt się nigdy na coś takiego specjalnie dla mnie nie zdobył.

Demoman jeszcze mocniej Scouta do siebie przytulił, osłaniając go przed światem i nadchodzącym przeziębieniem swoimi pogrubionymi przez koce ramionami. Nigdy nie byłby w stanie opisać ogromu szczęścia, jakie odczuwał w tej chwili, jednak podejrzewał, że akurat ten konkretny człowiek nie będzie potrzebował tego typu wyjaśnień – sądząc z wyrazu jego oczu, on czuł dokładnie to samo.

* * *

W zasadzie mogłoby się wydawać, że wyjaśniwszy sobie przynajmniej wstępnie pewne nieporozumienia, powinni od razu przejść do jakiegoś kolejnego etapu, który w znaczącym stopniu różniłby się od tego, co już mieli. Tak się jednak nie stało, co w gruncie rzeczy Snajpera dziwnie uspokoiło – nie chodziło o to, że nie chciał otrzymać od asa wywiadu czegoś nowego, ale też nie byłby w stanie odżałować ani jednej rzeczy, którą przyszłoby im utracić. Dlatego nie zająknął się nawet słowem, gdy łagodnie zapadli się w swoich codziennych rytuałach zaczynających się na wieńczącej jego poranny obchód kawie, poprzez wspólne czytanie gazet aż do innych, drobnych czynności, które same w sobie nie miały większego znaczenia, jednak razem układały się w pewien czuły komfort. Nawet radosne ogłoszenie Inżyniera, że jutro jadą do miasteczka po sprawunki nie zmieniły utartego toru ich dnia.

Dopiero wieczorem, kiedy mieli się obaj udać na wieczorny spoczynek, poczuł, że chyba jednak coś powinno się zmienić. A w zasadzie… Chyba powinno. Naprawdę nie był pewien. Chciał, żeby agent dał mu jakikolwiek znak, że czegoś od niego oczekuje, jednak obawiał się, że może czegoś podobnego zwyczajnie nie dożyć. Wiedział, że każdy, kto chce, aby coś się wydarzyło, powinien samodzielnie dopilnować wszelkich detali, jednak nie był pewien, jak niby miałby to zrobić. Jeśli chodziło o zaciągnięcie kogoś do łóżka nigdy nie miał najmniejszych problemów. Jednak teraz, kiedy naprawdę mu zależało i za nic w świecie nie chciał zakłócić kruchego stanu równowagi, który z takim trudem osiągnęli, nie potrafił się zmusić do podobnej brawury. Za długo siedział w swojej własnej, ciasnej skorupie i wypełzłszy z niej, czuł się kompletnie nagi i nieporadny.

_O, do cholery z tym._

– Szpieg…

– _Oui, mon che_ _r_ _?_ – Francuz wydawał się być nieco zaskoczony jego dość stanowczym tonem.

– … O wiele łatwiej się z tobą rozmawia, kiedy nie używasz tego języka – westchnął.

– _Je sais_ 1. – Mistrz przebrań uśmiechnął się złośliwie: – _C'est pou_ _r_ _quoi je pa_ _r_ _le f_ _r_ _ançais_ 2.

– Wiesz co? Nawet przez chwilę chciałem być dla ciebie miły. – Z niezadowoleniem skrzyżował ręce na piersi, marszcząc z niesmakiem brwi: – Ale robisz wszystko, żeby mi to utrudnić.

– A gdybym się zachowywał poprawnie, to co byś zrobił? – Zainteresował się zamaskowany najemnik.

– Na przykład zaprosiłbym cię do siebie, żebyś mógł u mnie spędzić noc i jutro rano obudzić się koło mnie.

Agent najwyraźniej nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co ma powiedzieć na takie _dictum_ , bowiem jedynie zamarł w bezruchu, uważnie się asasynowi przyglądając. Jak zwykle trudno było w sposób precyzyjny opisać uczucia szalejące na jego twarzy, jednak na pewno przez jakiś czas gościły tam zdumienie i niedowierzanie, zupełnie, jakby nie był w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości faktu, że jego towarzysz naprawdę zamierza brnąć głębiej w to, co coraz mocniej zaczynało ich łączyć.

– Ale jeśli nie chcesz, to możesz spać u siebie, przecież ci nie zab…

– _Non!_ – zaprotestował z mocą as wywiadu.

Jeszcze nikt nigdy w jego życiu nie przywarł mu do piersi z taką gwałtownością. Może i nie powinien się z tego aż tak cieszyć, jak to właśnie czynił, jednak nie zamierzał sobie tej egoistycznej przyjemności odmawiać – mógłby tego tajemniczego dziwaka całymi godzinami trzymać w ramionach, więc z szalonym wręcz entuzjazmem powitał go teraz w swych objęciach. Nie wspominając o tym, jak ogromną radość poczuł, gdy ich wargi jeszcze raz się złączyły, łagodnie dzieląc ze sobą nieco senny, ciepły oddech dwójki ludzi, która jest blisko siebie i zamierza być szczęśliwa. Na coś takiego warto było cierpliwie czekać, nawet jeśli musiał niemalże cały rok dojrzewać do tego, że osoba, w której upatrywał swego przyjaciela, jest dla niego kimś o wiele więcej.

* * *

 

1Wiem [Że se]

2Właśnie dlatego mówię po francusku [Se purkła że parl frąse]

 


	19. 19 Grudnia

_**W życiu chodzi o to, by być trochę niemożliwym.** _

* * *

 

W teorii czuł, że ktoś go usilnie stara się obudzić, jednak raz jeden jedyny w życiu postanowił to zignorować. Było mu zaskakująco wygodnie w jego zwykle niegościnnym łóżku, w dodatku przyjemne ciepło, jakie zalewało mu wszystkie kończyny, wydawało się być wręcz uzależniające. Jednakże, nawet jeśli uparcie nie dawał się przywrócić na łono jawy, jego oponent okazał się być o wiele bardziej zdeterminowany niż on sam i zniżył się do naprawdę podłego rozwiązania, jakim było ugryzienie go w ucho.

– Au! – Zakrył obolałą małżowinę i z oburzeniem popatrzył na swego napastnika, który okazał się być bardzo poirytowanym Szpiegiem: – Co ty wyprawiasz?

– Staram się ciebie obudzić. Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale po śniadaniu _wszyscy_ jedziemy do miasta. – Agent popatrzył na niego z naganą.

– No i…?

– No i jeśli przedtem nie zrobisz swojego porannego obchodu, przez całą wycieczkę będziesz panikował, że BLU tym razem na pewno przedostaną się do naszej bazy, a wtedy ja cię uduszę gołymi rękami. Dlatego masz _natychmiast_ zabrać stąd swój kościsty tyłek i maszerować na dwór!

Już chciał gorąco zaprotestować, ale w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że wywiadowca ma niestety rację. Nawet jeśli potrafił jakoś to ukrywać przed najbliższą rodziną, był cholernym paranoikiem i jeśli się nie upewni, że ich siedziba jest bezpieczna, nie zazna spokoju. A jaki był sens wyjeżdżania do miasteczka po świąteczne prezenty, jeśli miał być przez cały ten czas zestresowany niczym makler w podczas krachu na giełdzie?

– Znasz mnie lepiej, niż bym tego chciał – westchnął wreszcie. – Dzień dobry.

– _Bonjou_ _r_. – Oblicze Francuza wreszcie złagodniało: – I wcale tak nie myślisz. Cieszysz się, że znam cię aż tak dobrze.

Już miał naprawdę szczery zamiar zaprotestować, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że w gruncie rzeczy nie jest mu to ani trochę potrzebne. Zwłaszcza, że się strasznie rozproszył widokiem, jaki wreszcie przez jego zaspane oczy przedarł się do mózgu i tam zajął sobą wszelkie dostępne mu o tej porze moce operacyjne. W teorii strzelec był świadom, że jego nowo mianowany ukochany śpi bez pidżamy czy innych wynalazków tego typu, jednak po raz pierwszy miał okazję naprawdę się tym faktem cieszyć. Jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył na skórę oświetloną ledwo przebijającym się znad horyzontu, nieśmiałym zimowym słońcem, które żółtymi pocałunkami rozświetlało krawędzie skąpanego w półmroku ciała. Twarz Szpiega była skryta w cieniu, jednak jego otoczone ciemnoczerwonym materiałem oczy błyszczały, śledząc uważnie powolne ruchy drugiego najemnika. Ten z łagodnym uśmiechem ślizgał się wzrokiem po lekko pochylonych barkach, wygiętych plecach oraz niedbale nakrytych kołdrą biodrach, które to cuda razem zebrane wydawały mu się być teraz piękniejsze niż wszystkie starania Matki Natury, jakie miał przyjemność w życiu obserwować. Uśmiechając się lekko, powoli przejechał dłonią po odrobinę chłodnym ramieniu, z satysfakcją stwierdzając, że dobrze udało mu się zapamiętać fakturę pokrywającej je skóry.

– Naprawdę powinieneś już iść. – Agent pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, jednak nie wyglądał na przesadnie zdeterminowanego.

– Mhm – odparł, gdy jego palce wreszcie sięgnęły otulonej maską potylicy.

– Będziesz potem żałował… – As wywiadu nieco się rozpłynął pod gładzącym jego mięśnie dotykiem.

– Tego? Na pewno nie.

O tak, zdecydowanie nigdy nie byłby w stanie żałować takich pocałunków. Początek był delikatny, w zasadzie ledwie muskali się wargami, wymieniając powolne, wciąż jeszcze lekko senne oddechy, jednak już wkrótce byli wzajemnie sobą oplątani, napierając na siebie nieprzytomnie. Do tej pory nie zdarzało mu się budzić u czyjegoś boku i nawet nie podejrzewał, jak przyjemne może być witanie się z kimś w ten sposób, jak wiele radości daje świadomość, że ma się ramiona wypełnione kimś, kogo się kocha. Nie był człowiekiem skorym do wzruszeń, wręcz można go było nazwać raczej oschłą osobą, jednak ta chwila sprawiła, że jego serce na moment otoczyło się kokonem nieco tkliwego ciepła, które powoli mu się rozlewało wzdłuż wszystkich nerwów i żył.

– Naprawdę powinieneś iść. – Francuz otulił jego policzki swoimi o wiele cieplejszymi już dłońmi: – Nie darujesz sobie, jeśli tego nie zrobisz.

– Wiem – odparł, po raz ostatni wtulając nos w jego skroń. – Już się zbieram.

Wprawdzie wstanie z łóżka zabrało mu kilka kolejnych minut gęsto przemieszanych z pocałunkami, jednak nie był w stanie się na siebie przez to złościć. Po raz pierwszy w życiu miał to dziwne wrażenie, że świat nie balansuje na ostrzu noża, czekając na moment jego nieuwagi. Może faktycznie było to skrajnie nieprofesjonalne i nigdy nie powinien do czegoś podobnego dopuścić, jednak nawet klinga wbita w plecy była warta choćby jednego poranka spędzonego z tym niezwykłym, jakże cudownym mężczyzną.

* * *

– Ładne nam się porobiły kółka wzajemnej adoracji. – Zwiadowca z nieco złośliwym uśmiechem przyglądał się wsiadającym do samochodów towarzyszom.

Szkot ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową, w lot pojmując, co jego młodszy towarzysz ma na myśli. Mieli do dyspozycji dwa samochody i jakoś tak się dziwnie złożyło, że żadna z jawnych, tajnych czy niedoszłych par nie została rozdzielona. Do półciężarówki prowadzonej przez Inżyniera zapakował się również Żołnierz, a w ślad za nim podążyli okutany do nieprzytomności Medyk oraz jak zwykle emanujący stoickim wręcz spokojem Heavy. Pozostali, czyli Pyro, Scout, Demo oraz jakże wielka miłość kierowcy w osobie Szpiega zostali przydzieleni do nieco większego campervana. Wprawdzie nikt się nie umawiał, kto z kim jedzie i fakt, że tak naturalnie im przyszło nie wchodzenie sobie w drogę był odrobinę zabawny.

– No dobra, pakuj swój suchy zadek na siedzenie i czestań mie czymać na tym mrozie. – Z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem strzelił chłopaka po rzeczonym siedzeniu, czując, że powoli zaczynają mu drętwieć palce u stóp.

– Suchy?! – Biegacz obrócił się ku niemu z udawanym oburzeniem wypisanym na twarzy: – Jak śmiesz?!

Prawdopodobnie ich sprzeczka trwałaby o wiele dłużej, jednak Snajper postawił się nieco zniecierpliwić i z ponurą determinacją wdusił klakson. Zmotywowani ciągnącym się w nieskończoność okrutnym dźwiękiem panowie wreszcie zajęli swoje miejsca i pozwolili całej wycieczce wyruszyć z bazy, co prawdopodobnie wszyscy przyjęli z niemałą ulgą.

– O nie, nie, nie wybierasz stacji radiowej! – Bostończyk niemal od razu zakłócił zapadłą w vanie ciszę, gwałtownie atakując siedzenie zajmowane przez agenta: – Nawet nie pochylaj się w tamtą stronę!

– Nie zamierzam przez całą podróż polegać na twoim guście muzycznym!

– O, nawet się nie waż… O nie, nie, Monroe!

– Bardot!

– Albo się zaraz zamkniecie, abo was obu przywiążę do tylnego zderzaka i będę wlókł aż do miasta! – Zwykle opanowany niczym buddyjski mnich asasyn wreszcie stracił resztki cierpliwości i postanowił zaprowadzić spokój: – Demo, albo ty go przypilnujesz, albo, jak matkę kocham, urwę mu nogi i wiatraczek zrobię.

– A co ja mogie? – Cyklop rozłożył bezradnie ręce: – Dorosły es.

– Jak widać _nie_ , więc coś wymyśl. A ty… – Australijczyk obrócił się w stronę niezmiernie zadowolonego z siebie asa wywiadu: – Ty nawet nie waż się dotykać radia, bo ci łapy poutrącam. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

– Uwielbiam, kiedy udajesz groźnego. – Francuz z szelmowskim uśmiechem pochylił się w stronę wyższego RED i lekko przekrzywił głowę: – Ale tak naprawdę nie zrobiłbyś mi krzywdy, czyż nie?

– Naprawdę chcesz się przekonać? – Snajper również się do niego przesunął, niemal obnażając przy tym zęby.

– Ja pierdzielę… – Biegacz nagle zaczął wręcz świecić własnym światłem: – Wreszcie! Rany, nie spodziewałem się, że się na to zdobędziesz! Brawo stary! Monroe!

– **Hudda-Hudda?**

– Scout, zamknij się. – Asasyn z niechęcią popatrzył na najmłodszego pasażera i lekko się zarumienił: – Wszyscy się zamknijcie.

– **Hudda-Hudda?! Hudda!**

– Jesteś doprawdy przeuroczy. – Szpieg z każdą chwilą wyglądał na coraz bardziej zadowolonego z siebie.

– **_HUDDA HUDDA HUDDA?!!!_**

– Dingo i Żaba odpięli wrotki. – Pałkarz szepnął świetlikowi do ucha, a przynajmniej miał zbliżył usta do tej części maski optycznej, pod którą powinno być ono ukryte.

Grenadier jedynie ograniczył się do wymownego spojrzenia skierowanego na niebo zasłonięte chwilowo dachem samochodu. Owszem, niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli w coś jest zamieszane więcej niż trzech członków ich drużyny, to na pewno osiągnie to jakieś wyrafinowane stadium szaleństwa, jednak nie sądził, że ten stan nastąpi pięć minut po opuszczeniu terenu bazy. Zwykle potrzebowali trochę więcej czasu, by doprowadzić się nawzajem na skraj opętania, jednak najwyraźniej byli dzisiaj w szczytowej formie. Nie, żeby go to jakoś przesadnie cieszyło – ostatnie, co mu było dzisiaj potrzebne do szczęścia, to zastanawianie się, jakim cudem ma ogarnąć ośmiu pacjentów domu wariatów. Dalej nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co mógłby podarować Heavy'emu (znaczy, WIEDZIAŁ, co chciałby mu dać w ramach odwetu za pogadankę o ptaszkach i pszczółkach, jednak to się nie kwalifikowało jako prezent gwiazdkowy) i czuł, że ma coraz mniej czasu na wymyślenie czegoś sensownego. A ta zgraja na pewno nie ułatwi mu tego zadania, jeśli dalej będzie się zachowywać w ten sposób…

* * *

Inżynier powoli, bardzo powoli uniósł jedną brew, jednak jeszcze przez jakiś czas udało mu się zachować milczenie. W końcu znany był tego, że jest osobą niebywale cierpliwą i opanowaną, wręcz można było pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że jest niewzruszony. Tym niemniej, po paru minutach poczuł się zobowiązany do wypowiedzenia na głos jakiegoś komentarza, choć nie był on w żadnej mierze konstruktywny.

– Co się tam z przodu dzieje?

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów jadący przed nimi campervan ponownie zarzucił tyłem i zatoczył się odrobinę, na chwilę wjeżdżając na przeciwległy pas. Cokolwiek się działo teraz w szoferce, na pewno było ciekawe, choć zapewne uczestnicy tego doniosłego wydarzenia mogliby je określić nieco innym mianem.

– **Idioten**. – Medyk poprawił swoje absurdalnych rozmiarów futro i krytycznie popatrzył na wyczyniający cyrkowe sztuki samochód: – Skończy się na tym, że będę ich musiał po vszystkim pozszyvać.

– Może się obejdzie bez… – Heavy zaczął, jednak w tym momencie jedno z okien wozu kempingowego się otworzyło i buchnął przez nie pokaźnych rozmiarów płomień, zawierający w sobie coś, co jeszcze parę sekund temu chyba było swetrem: – … _**Идиоты**_ 1.

– Ha! Na pewno się po prostu dobrze bawią. – Żołnierz jak zwykle postanowił ignorować najmniejsze nawet oznaki szaleństwa i brać je za wyznacznik normy: – Patrzcie jaka impreza! Już rozpalili ognisko i… – Najwyraźniej poczuł na sobie krytyczny wzrok pozostałych współpasażerów: – No dobrze. Zachowują się jak idioci.

– Amen. – Mechanik nieco zwolnił, mając nadzieję, że cokolwiek dzieje się w drugim wozie, nie wpłynie na przebieg _ich_ podróży.

* * *

Doktor, jako że przed przybyciem do Viaduct pracował wyłącznie w bazach znajdujących się na mroźnej północy, był do zimna przyzwyczajony i już niemalże zapomniał jak wyglądają normalne pory roku. Jedyne, co potrafił sobie przypomnieć, to trwająca nieprzerwanie całymi latami zima, choć naturalnie przetykało ją parę cieplejszych miesięcy. Tym niemniej, to, że był z mrozem za pan brat, nie oznaczało automatycznie, iż w jakiś magiczny sposób stał się odporny na przeziębienia, wręcz przeciwnie – miewał katar i gorączkę nawet częściej niż inni, po prostu ze swym wykształceniem doskonale dawał sobie z tymi przypadłościami radę. Dlatego też, na wieść, iż mają cały dzień spędzić poza bazą, ubrał się tak ciepło, jak to tylko możliwe, z pewną niechęcią wciągając na siebie niezwykle obfite, wręcz monstrualne futro. Nie chodziło o to, że miał coś przeciwko noszeniu na sobie skór zwierzęcych, po prostu ten twór kuśnierstwa był tak koszmarnie ciężki, że ledwo udawało mu się utrzymać pozycję stojącą. Cóż, najwyraźniej to właśnie była cena, jaką należało zapłacić za zachowanie właściwej ciepłoty ciała.

Jednak masa zgromadzonego na jego barkach odzienia była w tym momencie najmniejszym z dostępnych zmartwień – dużo bardziej naglącą kwestię stanowiła stojąca przed nim piątka osmalonych, a nawet lekko poparzonych najemników, z których jeden nie był kompletnie ubrany. Niby wiedział, że będzie niezmiernie wręcz szczęśliwy, jeśli nigdy się nie dowie, jakim cudem doprowadzili się nawzajem do takiego stanu, jednak obawiał się, że tym razem jego ciekawość zwycięży. I, jak to zwykle bywało, nie pomylił się.

– Coście najlepszego zrobili? – spytał, czekając aż Inżynier przyniesie mu ze swojego samochodu podręczną apteczkę.

– Em… Pokłóciliśmy się o radio. – Scout wyglądał na niespecjalnie przekonanego, jednak jako jedyny poczuł się zobowiązany jakoś zaistniałą sytuację wytłumaczyć.

– … Słucham? – Lekarz uniósł jedną brew, odbierając od mechanika metalowe pudełko.

– No… Snipes zmieniał stację, bo zaczęły lecieć wiadomości i nikt tego nie chciał słuchać. – Zwiadowca nieco nerwowym wzrokiem popatrzył na pozostałych pasażerów campervana, którzy za wyjątkiem Demomana udawali, że ich tu w ogóle nie ma: – I trafił na stację z jazzem. No to Szpieg zaczął go tarmosić, żeby zostawił…

– _C'est faux!_ 2 – obruszył się agent. – Grzecznie go poprosiłem.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz. – Chłopak przewrócił oczami: – Tak czy siak, kopnąłem go w oparcie, żeby przestał i dał nam posłuchać czegoś normalnego. To ten zamiast zareagować jakoś po ludzku, machnął na odlew ręką. Tyle, że nie trafił mnie… A Pyro akurat bawił się zapalniczką.

– A że moje łachy tak nasiunkły chemikaliami, że so łatwopalne, to możeta se wyobrazić, co się stało – Szkot westchnął, uparcie udając, że wcale nie jest mu chłodno, mimo że jest od pasa w górę kompletnie nagi. – Łot i cała historyja.

– … Z niektórymi z vas służę v tej bazie już od cztrech lat, jednak jeszcze nigdy nie zrobiliście nic tak… Kretyńskiego. – Chirurg popatrzył na nich z mieszaniną podziwu oraz przerażenia: – To na pevno jest jakiś rekord.

– E tam, przesadzasz. – Biegacz wzruszył ramionami: – A pamiętasz jak z cyklopem dwa lata temu puszczaliśmy fajerwerki w jego warsztacie?

– Alibo jak latoś katapultowaliśmy się z tego wielgiego świrku czy gównej bramie?

– Albo jak…

– No dobrze, VY DVAJ jesteście skończonymi debilami, ale ty? – Eskulap zwrócił się do już standardowo zblazowanego wywiadowcy: – Po tobie oczekivałem czegoś vięcej.

– Z jakim przestajesz… – Francuz z rozbrajającym uśmiechem rozłożył ręce, jakby w zaistniałych wydarzeniach zupełnie nie było jego winy, a głupotą naprawdę się można było zarazić.

– … Dobrze. Opatrzę vszystkich i mam nadzieję, że nie zobaczę żadnego z vas aż do obiadu. – Medyk już zaczynał mieć podejrzenia, że jeszcze trochę się ta dyskusja przeciągnie, a naprawdę będzie kogoś musiał zabić, czego zdecydowanie wolał uniknąć: – I znajdźcie mu coś do ubrania! – Oskarżycielskim gestem wskazał zaczynającego się trząść jak osika grenadiera: – Vystarczy mi, że jest poparzony, z przeziębienia nie chcę go _znovu_ leczyć.

* * *

Scout na wiele rzeczy potrafił narzekać bez najmniejszego ku temu powodu (zwykle robił to z nudów, gdy był już tak zmęczony bezczynnością, że dosłownie wszystko go denerwowało), jednak zdecydowanie nie przeszkadzał mu widok umięśnionej klaty Demomana. Naturalnie wiedział, że ten stan nie powinien się utrzymywać zbyt długo – nie podejrzewał, by nadawał się do roli czułej i troskliwej pielęgniarki – jednak nie potrafił nie być odrobinę rozczarowany, gdy jednooki najemnik wszedł do sklepu odzieżowego, by wreszcie zakryć swe wdzięki. No cóż, najwyraźniej nie można mieć wszystkiego…

No dobrze, zdecydowanie przesadził – można. Nagi Szkot był jedną z najbardziej apetycznych rzeczy pod słońcem i każdy, kto temu przeczył, był po prostu kretynem, jednak cyklop ubrany w sweter z golfem oraz skórzaną kurtkę podbitą barankiem był nie mniej efektowny. Zwiadowca aż zaczął się lekko ślinić, z trudem powstrzymując się przed złapaniem go za cokolwiek, co tylko podejdzie mu pod rękę.

– Dobrze ty się chopie czujesz?

– Oooo tak – odparł, powoli kiwając głową. – Zdecydowanie.

Było coś jednocześnie smutnego i uroczego w tym, jak bardzo bombardier nie potrafił oswoić się z nawet najsubtelniejszymi i najbardziej zawoalowanymi komplementami czy wyrazami zachwytu nad jego wyglądem. Widać było, że z jednej strony czuje się nieswojo, zupełnie jakby nie był przekonany co do szczerości biegacza, z drugiej zaś za każdym razem w jego spojrzeniu pojawiało się coś tak ciepłego i radosnego, że aż człowiek nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć na ten widok.

– To dzie podążajem? – Góral popatrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Jeszcze nie wymyśliłem, co mam Snaj… Znaczy wylosowanemu przeze mnie koledze z drużyny kupić. – Chłopak włożył ręce do kieszeni i zagwizdał niezobowiązująco, udając, że żaden z nich nie słyszał tego, co przed chwilą palnął: – A ty masz pomysł co kupić swojemu?

– Ni chu… chłoliery. Ni mom pojęcia, co miśko mógłby kcieć.

– Miałeś mi nie mówić, kto to jest. – Młody popatrzył na niego krytycznie: – Nie potrafisz ogarnąć nawet najprostszych zasad?

– A czy ja żem był łużył słów „Heavy” albo „Specyjalista łode Cinżkiej Broni”? Ni. To i ni mosz się czego czepiać.

– … Sprytne. – Pałkarz uśmiechnął się pod nosem: – No dobrze, to powiedzmy, że nadal nie wiem, kogo masz na myśli, jednak mam coś na kształt podejrzeń, co mógłby chcieć.

– O? Podzielisz się ze mną swoimi czemyśleniami?

– O, na pewno nie za darmo. – Młody uśmiechnął się lekko i wykonał głową niemalże niezauważalny ruch w stronę wąskiego przejścia między budynkami.

Demoman w pierwszej chwili popatrzył na niego z naganą, jednak już po chwili skapitulował i dość ochoczo ruszył w kierunku wskazanego mu zaułka. Tam Scout nawet nie tracił czasu na rozglądanie się i sprawdzanie, czy aby na pewno nikt ich nie obserwuje, tylko od razu rzucił mu się na szyję, wreszcie zatapiając same czubki zębów w szukających nerwowo jego ust wargach. Wiedział, że jeśli ktoś ich przyłapie mogą wpaść w kłopoty, jednak nawet jeśli tak by się stało, nie potrafił zbytnio się tym przejąć – miał dość uciekania. Kompletnie go nie obchodziło to, czy jakaś cnotka-niewydymka zbulwersuje się na widok dwóch całujących się facetów. Przez całe swoje życie nie spotkał nikogo, kto by dał mu tak wiele, kto by tak zażarcie chronił go przed złem i starał się być dla niego lepszym człowiekiem, w związku z czym nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby ukrywać swoje uczucia względem niego. To, że byli tej samej płci jeszcze niczego nie znaczyło. A na pewno nie powinno obchodzić nikogo poza nimi dwoma.

– Jak tylko wrócimy do bazy… – mruknął, gdy szorstkie dłonie zacisnęły się na jego siedzeniu.

– Ledwo żeśmy tu czyjechali. – Szkot nieco się od niego odsunął, starając się złapać oddech: – A czez ciebie juże mam łochotę wracać.

– Spoko, uwiniemy się ze wszystkim zanim się obejrzysz. – Zwiadowca uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie, po czym niewinnie cmoknął go w sam koniuszek nosa: – W końcu jestem najszybszy w całym składzie, nie?

– Dobrze, dobrze. – Cyklop ostatecznie go puścił, poprawiając na sobie ubranie: – To z czego nasza maszyna do zabijania by się ucieszyła, hm?

– Poza nagim Medykiem? – Bostończyk uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– … Ni, jednak wolałbym ni.

Biegacz w tej chwili naprawdę żałował, że ludzkość nie wymyślała jeszcze aparatów fotograficznych tak małych, by bez problemu można je było nosić w kieszeni oraz błyskawicznie robić zdjęcia, bowiem mina jego ulubionego jednookiego najemnika była po prostu bezcenna. Dałby naprawdę wszystko, by można ją było uwiecznić i powiesić gdzieś na ścianie, jednak niestety, postęp cywilizacyjny nie wyszedł naprzeciw jego oczekiwaniom.

– Nasza góra mięcha zdaje się lubić te swoją krzaczkowatą literaturę. Coś tam nawet raz margał, że naprawdę się na niej zna… Na pewno jakieś ładne wydanie by go ucieszyło.

– Ni es to czesadnie łoryginalne… Ale chiba zadziała. I tak se kminię… Że chyba mam rozwiunzanie tyż twojego problema.

– Naprawdę?

– Jako łosoba, która regularnie musi se łodmrażać zadek na kimś pustkowiu, stwierdzam autorytatywnie, że na pewno nasz… Wysoki koliega ni pogardzi dobrym, dużym termosem.

– … Jesteś genialny. – Ponownie go pocałował w nos, po czym pociągnął go w stronę ulicy: – Chodźmy!

* * *

– Jesteś pewien, że powinieneś podążać za mną krok w krok? – Snajper uniósł podejrzliwie jedną brew: – Przecież to ma być niespodzianka, zarówno dla tego, kogo wylosowałem, jak i pozostałych.

– To, że czegoś nie powinienem robić, nie oznacza, że zamierzam przestać: – Szpieg położył mu brodę na ramieniu, jednocześnie napierając mu piersią na plecy: – Poza tym, mam ochotę spędzić z tobą czas. Dziwi cię to?

– Po prostu sądziłem, że łamanie reguł jest sprzeczne z twoim „planem”. – Starannie odłożył na półkę słój z pływającym wewnątrz poskręcanym wężem, po czym obrócił się ku swemu zamaskowanemu towarzyszowi: – Jesteś pewien, że nie pokrzyżuje ci to szyków?

– A od kiedy to niby przejmuję się zasadami? – Agent uśmiechnął się czarująco i pociągnął go między regały zawalone podejrzanymi amuletami: – Nie po to je ustalam, żeby się ich trzymać.

Asasyn z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową, zastanawiając się, dlaczego właśnie tego człowieka wybrał na swój obiekt uczuć. Nie chodziło o to, że kwestionował podjęte wcześniej decyzje – był od tego tak daleki, jak to tylko możliwe – po prostu nie był pewien, jakim cudem do siebie pasują. Za każdym razem, gdy as wywiadu się do niego uśmiechał, strzelec miał nieodparte wrażenie, że za tym pełnym radości spojrzeniem kryje się jakiś diaboliczny plan przejęcia władzy nad światem, a przynajmniej najbliższym sąsiedztwem. Być może były to podszepty jego paranoi, bądź zwykłe doświadczenie życiowe, tym niemniej, jednego był pewien – jeśli ten tajemniczy drań postanowił zorganizować Boże Narodzenie z prawdziwego zdarzenia, chodziło mu o coś więcej niż tylko wysłuchanie kolęd oraz zjedzenie bigosu. O, co to, to nie. W jego zachowaniu na pewno było ukryte drugie dno, ale z jakiegoś powodu dawny cyngiel do wynajęcia nie przejmował się tym. Jakoś nie podejrzewał, by Francuz zamierzał ich wszystkich wkopać w jakieś tarapaty albo skrzywdzić, więc ufał, iż jego intencje są jeśli nie szlachetne, to przynajmniej niegroźne.

Tak szczerze, to nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co ma Medykowi kupić. Prawdę mówiąc, choć wstyd się było do tego przyznać, ledwo człowieka znał i nie potrafił na jego temat powiedzieć nic konkretnego poza tym, jaką wykonywał tutaj funkcję. Cóż… Do tej pory mógł też zgadywać, że jest to bardzo smutny oraz samotny człowiek, któremu kiedyś wyrządzono ogromną krzywdę i nawet jeśli funkcjonuje, to na pewno nie jest tym, kim onegdaj był. Jednak od chwili, kiedy z nieznanego nikomu poza samymi zainteresowanymi powodu zszedł się z Heavy'm, zaczął się zmieniać. Ich ponury, humorzasty i nawet nieco przerażający doktor jakimś sposobem zaczął się uspokajać i łagodnieć, zupełnie, jakby dopiero silne ramiona olbrzyma miały moc podniesienia go po ostatnim upadku. Jednakże, jakkolwiek te przemyślenia były nawet optymistyczne, w kontekście ewentualnego podarunku dawały mu tyle, co nic. Co miał mu ofiarować? Jadalne majtki? No ludzie…

Wtedy ją zobaczył. Była upchnięta na samym końcu regału, zupełnie zapomniana i pokryta dość pokaźną warstwą kurzu, a jednak dla jego celów po prostu idealna. Nigdzie indziej na świecie nie widział przedmiotu, który byłby lepszym prezentem dla ich konowała i nie wahał się ani chwili dłużej – gwałtownym gestem porwał znaleźne cudo z półki i dosłownie pogalopował z nim do kontuaru.

– Jesteś… Pewien? – Szpieg przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie: – To raczej… Nie pasuje do ciebie. Spodziewałem się, że wybierzesz bardziej praktyczny prezent.

– Ważne, żeby pasowało do _niego_ – odparł z mocą, wyciągając portfel. – Poza tym, dobrze wiedzieć, że mimo wszystko jestem cię w stanie zaskoczyć.

– Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z faktu, jak często udaje ci się tego dokonać. – Agent uśmiechnął się tak łagodnie, że aż miało ochotę się go objąć i pocałować: – Gotów?

– Hm? – Dopiero w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo się na wywiadowcę zapatrzył: – Tak. Chodźmy stąd zanim obaj zdziwaczejemy.

* * *

– Mam wrażenie, że tobie płacą nieco więcej niż mnie. – Scout z niekłamanym podziwem patrzył na owijane przez ekspedientkę pudełko: – Jesteś pewien, że nie przesadziłeś?

– Spoko-maloko, ni bój żaby. Nawet ni wyłobrażasz sobie, ile mie dajo za moje… Dodatkowe zlecenia.

– … Nawet nie przyszło mi to do głowy, wiesz? Znaczy, domyślałem się, że za darmochę nie nadstawiasz karku, ale nie sądziłem, że _aż tak_ ci się ta heca opłaca.

Demoman z pewną obojętnością wzruszył ramionami. Owszem, był naprawdę zamożnym człowiekiem i na obecnym etapie posiadał dość zasobów, by już do końca życia nie musieć pracować, jednak też nie lubił o tym mówić – zwykle nikt nie rozumiał tego, że po prostu _lubi_ swoje obecne zajęcie i nie zamierza reszty swych dni spędzić na kanapie tylko dlatego, że może. Tym niemniej, nigdy nie czuł też w sobie przemożnego imperatywu ukrywania tego, że może raz na jakiś czas naprawdę szastnąć forsą. Fakt, na siebie wydawał raczej mało, bowiem jego osobiste potrzeby były dość skromne, jednak jeśli idzie o kupowanie prezentów dla innych, to zawsze odznaczał się hojnością. Skoro było go na to stać, to dlaczego nie? Zwłaszcza, że przecież nie kupił Heavy'emu nic przesadnie wymyślnego, po prostu zadbał o to, by kupiony dlań prezent był dobrej jakości. To wszystko.

– No ale książka to to na pewno nie jest. – Biegacz przytrzymał mu drzwi, gdy wychodzili ze sklepu: – Jesteś pewien, że mu się spodoba?

– Znam go juże cztery lata, wierzaj mie, będzie zachwycon. – Cyklop popatrzył na niego z godnością i postarał się nie wyłożyć na oblodzonych stopniach: – Poza tym, ty też żeś był zrezygnował z kupna termosu.

– Ale musisz przyznać, że to, co wybrałem, jest po prostu zajebiste! – Chłopak był z siebie tak dumny, że aż zaczynał świecić własnym światłem: – No sam powiedz!

– Nie esem pewin, czy bardziej się łucieszy, czy bardziej będzie kciał cię kropnąć, ale zgoda, to es _zajebiste._

– Ojtam, ojtam. – Scout przewrócił oczami. – Zwłaszcza, że… Moment, a czy to nie on?

Obaj zgodnie obrócili się w stronę podejrzanego sklepu ze starociami, nie potrafiąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Owszem, wiedzieli, że taki przybytek znajduje się w miasteczku i nawet do niego na chwilę zajrzeli, jednak doszli do wniosku, że wylosowanych przez nich szczęśliwców (lub pechowców, jak kto woli) nie ucieszy ani podrabiany indiański wisiorek ani inne tego typu cuda na kiju, więc nie zabawili tam zbyt długo. Dlatego też widok strzelca wychodzącego z wnętrza wspomnianego lokalu nieco ich… Zdziwił. No dobrze, byli tak zszokowani, że w pierwszej chwili nie byli w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu i dopiero, gdy tak Australijczyk, jak i towarzyszący mu agent zniknęli za najbliższym rogiem, byli w stanie odzyskać zdolności werbalne.

– Ty… To _kogo_ on wylosował?

– Chopie, wierzaj mie, ni kcy wiedzieć. – Zdecydowanie pokręcił głową, starając się nie zgłębiać w ten tema: – Chiba nikt by ni kcioł.

– Popieram wniosek.

* * *

Medyk z pełnym zadowolenia pomrukiem położył na ladzie upatrzony przez siebie prezent, kompletnie ignorując pełne zdziwienia spojrzenia towarzyszącego mu Heavy'ego. Wiedział, że dokonany przez niego wybór jest ze wszech miar słuszny i chłopak będzie po prostu wniebowzięty, gdy otrzyma podarunek, w związku z czym nie zamierzał przejmować się cudzymi wątpliwościami.

– Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego chcesz mu dać… Co to właściwie jest?

– Bardzo porządne metalove pudełko opatrzone zamkiem. Innymi słovy kasetka, tyle że _duża_  – doktor odparł z godnością, podając ekspedientowi należną mu kwotę. – Vierz mi, znajdzie dla niej zastosovanie.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz… – Rosjanin nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego, jednak znać po nim było, że nie zamierza się ze swoim towarzyszem kłócić, wierząc, że ten wie co robi: – Na pewno dasz sobie z tym radę?

– Może nie mam tvoich muskułów, ale jestem v stanie podnieść coś cięższego od videlca. Nie viem, czy zauvażyłeś, ale Quick-Fix nie należy do najlżejszych instrumentóv.

– _**Ты прав**_ 3. Tylko po co masz się z tym męczyć, skoro mnie to nawet nie zrobi różnicy?

– Ty nosisz svoją paczkę, ja svoją. – Nieco rozstawił nogi, żeby łatwiej mu było przyjąć na nie najmłodszy już kręgosłup dodatkowy ciężar: – Poza tym… O do diabła.

To prawda, potrafił dźwigać na plecach bardzo ciężkie przedmioty i bez problemu nawet z nimi biegać, jednak, jak się okazało, noszenie czegoś w rękach to zupełnie co innego. Ledwo podniósł skrzynkę z lady, a w jego lędźwiach coś cicho pyknęło, kategorycznie odmawiając współpracy. Prawdopodobnie strasznymi cierpieniami okupiłby każdą kolejną sekundę piastowania w objęciach niefortunnego pakunku, gdyby nie to, że olbrzym jednak się nad nim ulitował i mu go odebrał.

– … Dziękuję. Tak mi vstyd… Sądziłem, że jednak sobie poradzę z czymś tak pros…

– To miałeś jakieś kłopoty? – Kolos uśmiechnął się lekko: – Nie zauważyłem. Po prostu wolałem sam dopilnować, że uda nam się donieść wszystko do samochodu.

Lekarz uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością po czym, starając się nadrobić braki w zakresie siły fizycznej, postanowił być przynajmniej w minimalnym stopniu pomocny i przytrzymał Słowianinowi drzwi, ułatwiając mu tym samym wyjście na zewnątrz. Przynajmniej tyle był w stanie zrobić. Nawet jeśli bywał bezużyt…

_Przestań._

– Heyd… – Gigant popatrzył na niego lekko zaniepokojonym wzrokiem.

– Vszystko v porządku. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, potrząsając lekko głową: – Znaczy… Już v porządku.

Cóż, przynajmniej był o tym przekonany do chwili, w której tuż obok jego głowy ze świstem przeleciał jakiś bliżej niesprecyzowany obiekt. Gdy odruchowo podążył wzrokiem za trajektorią jego lotu, ujrzał na lekko obdrapanej ścianie pigułę ze śniegu, która w wyniku uderzenia zmieniła się w gwiaździsty rozbryzg. Początkowo postanowił owo zjawisko zignorować, jednak zanim zdążył ten zamiar wcielić w życie, bezmyślnie obrócił się w drugą stronę, zupełnie jakby zależało mu na ujrzeniu osoby odpowiedzialnej za ten jakże nieudolny zamach. W gruncie rzeczy nawet nie był zdziwiony, widząc na skwerze szalejących między zaspami Demomana i Scouta, którzy ponownie postanowili zachowywać się jak dzieci. Jakby mało im było tego, że wczoraj niemalże obaj się pochorowali, dziś postanowili urządzić sobie dogrywkę i prawdopodobnie naprawdę się rozłożyć. Naturalnie żaden z nich nie miał na głowie czapki, przemoczone rękawiczki sterczały im z kieszeni wilgotnych spodni zaś zwiadowca nie miał na szyi nawet cienia szalika. Pięknie. Po prostu _pięknie_.

– Czy vy jesteście nienormalni? – syknął z irytacją, ruszając w ich stronę. – Natychmiast przestańcie się vydurniać!

– Zmuś nas! – Biegacz uśmiechnął się bezczelnie i jakby od niechcenia rzucił w jego kierunku kolejną kulę, która ładnym łukiem przeleciała nad ramieniem chirurga.

– Tak? Tego vłaśnie chcecie? – Uniósł jedną brew, usiłując nie pozwolić tym gałganom wytrącić się z równowagi: – Żebym zniżył się do vaszego poziomu i użył na vas przemocy, tak?

Prawdopodobnie jego przemowa wywarłaby na nich jakieś wrażenie (no, na pałkarzu może nawet nieco większe), jednak zdecydowanie popsuł ją fakt, że ledwo skończył mówić, a w jego plecy uderzyło coś miękkiego i wilgotnego. Powoli obrócił się, choć doskonale wiedział, co ujrzy. Ostatnio jego ulubiony specjalista od ciężkiej broni przejawiał dziwne tendencje do wikłania go w kompletnie obce mu rozrywki, więc i tym razem nie czuł się zaskoczony faktem, że postanowił ich obu zgłosić do uczestnictwa w tej dziecinadzie.

– To oznacza **Krieg** 4.

* * *

Nigdy nie uważał Żołnierza za osobę durną czy tępą – ktoś, kto jest w stanie tak dobrze orientować się na polu bitwy i być dokładnie tam, gdzie jego pomoc była potrzebna, z pewnością musiał mieć między swoimi uszami coś, co w atlasie anatomii nosiło miano mózgu. Tym niemniej, człowiek dość łatwo ulegał złudnemu wrażeniu, że poza walką nic tego osobnika nie obchodzi, co zdecydowanie nie było prawdą. Nawet jeśli robił to w naprawdę dziwny sposób (cóż za wyszukany eufemizm na określenie picia na umór), naprawdę dbał o swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i troszczył się o niego, ponadto nie cały wolny czas spędzał na bieganiu dookoła bazy i warczeniu na ludzi. Jego pasja polegająca na kolekcjonowaniu przedmiotów związanych z Dalekim Wschodem była naprawdę ujmująca i dodawała mu wiele uroku. Tym niemniej, nawet jeśli się miało świadomość, iż pod tym hełmem znajduje się prawdziwy, pełnowymiarowy człowiek, nadal potrafiło się zapomnieć, iż posiada on tak dalece rozwinięty zmysł obserwacji.

– Nadal nie mam pojęcia jak wpadłeś na to, by mu to kupić. – Z prawdziwym uznaniem popatrzył na niesione przez wojaka pudełko: – Byłem pewien, że nie uważasz… Moment, ty w ogóle byłeś przy tamtej rozmowie?

– Nie. – Solly wzruszył ramionami i uważnie rozejrzał się na boki, upewniając się, czy aby na pewno nikt nie zamierza ich rozjechać: – Gdzieś później sprawa wyszła.

– I tak jestem pod wrażeniem. – Podążył za nim, starając się dotrzymać mu kroku: – Nawet ja zdążyłem o tym zapom… Możesz mi powiedzieć, co oni u licha ciężkiego robią?

Prawdę mówiąc wiele rzeczy spodziewał się w swoim życiu zobaczyć, jednak na pewno nie coś takiego. Chyba nikt na świecie nie byłby się w stanie przygotować na widok wydającego z siebie bojowe okrzyki doktora, który niczym Walkiria biegał po skwerze, obrzucając Heavy'ego, Demo i Scouta śnieżkami z taką determinacją, że wspomniana trójka nie miała innego wyboru jak tylko przed nim zwiewać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Owszem, ich drużynowy lekarz bez wątpienia potrafił stanowić niemałe zagrożenie, co nie raz i nie dwa udowodnił, jednak w życiu prywatnym zwykle ograniczał swoje działania do znaczącego chrząknięcia lub pełnego politowania uniesienia brwi. Czasem też zastraszał ludzi sugestią przeprowadzania zabiegów w sposób bardziej bolesny niż to było zalecane. W sumie też napadał ludzi z piłą i usiłował ich zabić… Hm. no dobrze. Można było oczekiwać również i _takiego_ rozwoju wypadków.

– Czy oni oszaleli? – Jane lekko przekrzywił głowę: – Bić się na śnieżki? Z Medykiem? BEZE MNIE? ATAAAAAAAAK!

Inżynier dosłownie w ostatniej chwili zabrał mu pudełko z prezentem dla Szpiega, po czym z niemałym zainteresowaniem obserwował dalszy ciąg bitwy. Po tym jak wiarus przyłączył się do swych ponoszących sromotną klęskę towarzyszy, szanse nieco się wyrównały, bowiem szaleństwo Doe doskonale współgrało z mściwym zapałem konowała, który najwyraźniej w świecie zamierzał zrobić swoim kolegom coś strasznego, choć trudno było zgadnąć, dlaczego. Wprawdzie robiło się coraz później i już wkrótce miał zapaść zmrok, jednak mechanik nie zamierzał im przeszkadzać w zabawie – tak rzadko miał okazję obserwować ich wszystkich razem, że nie był w stanie zmusić się do przerwania tej chwili beztroski. Po jakimś czasie dołączył do niego Pyro, którego odczucia jak zwykle pozostały nieodgadnione, jednak, jeśli Teksańczyk miałby zgadywać, zaryzykowałby stwierdzenie, że szczęśliwy posiadacz azbestowego wdzianka jest rozczulony prezentowanym mu widokiem.

– Ki chuj? – Nagle usłyszał za sobą nieco zaskoczony głos Snajpera.

– **Hudda-Hudda** – odparł beznamiętnie Pyro.

– Chcemy wiedzieć? – Agent brzmiał na równie zszokowanego, co jego wysoki towarzysz.

– Nope. – Engie uśmiechnął się sam do siebie: – Tak będzie dla was lepiej.

* * *

– _Czekaj, jeszcze raz, jak to szło? – Scout wbrew zaleceniom pozostałych członków drużyny zdecydował się na kolejne tego wieczoru piwo: – „Raz wieczorem z baru Szkot wyszedł”?_

– _Ni, żeś pomiąchał, to es „ Wieczora pewnego z baru wyszed Szkot”._

_Medyk westchnął ciężko, patrząc na tę postępującą w zastraszającym tempie degenerację, po czym przeniósł wzrok na swych pozostałych towarzyszy. W większości były to nowe, wręcz świeże twarze – Inżynier, Pyro i Snajper przyjechali tutaj zaledwie dwa dni temu i dopiero zaczynali się aklimatyzować, Żołnierz zaś, choć siedział tu już dobry miesiąc, wciąż wydawał się wszystkim nieco obcy. Scout, Demoman i Heavy natomiast stacjonowali tutaj od samego początku jego kadencji i nic nie wskazywało na to, by zamierzali się stąd ruszyć, choć naturalnie niczego nie można było być pewnym. Tym niemniej, wszyscy teraz balangowali razem w świetlicy i mniej lub bardziej entuzjastycznie oddawali się spożywaniu napoi o rozmaitej zawartości alkoholu. Powodem do tej „celebracji” było mające nadejść już wkrótce przeniesienie ich Szpiega. Nie, żeby każdego żegnali z taką pompą – po prostu agent był pierwszym, który przyznał się do planowanego wyjazdu. Ci, którzy do tej pory opuścili Viaduct, zrobili to dość… Nagle. Oczywiście można było zaobserwować pewne symptomy zapowiadające ich nieuchronne zniknięcie, jednak nadal ich ucieczka stanowiła pewną niespodziankę. Po prostu pewnego dnia nie stawiali się na odprawie, a na korku w sali konferencyjnej wisiało stosowne wymówienie. Nikt tego nie komentował i wszyscy udawali, że tak naprawdę nic się nie stało, starając się nie wnikać w problem, który ich bezpośrednio nie dotyczył. W związku z powyższym, gdy wywiadowca ogłosił, iż zamierza wyjechać do Harvest, wszyscy poczuli coś… Dziwnego. Zrozumieli, że tym razem tracą kogoś, komu naprawdę na nich zależy. Dlatego też postanowili zorganizować dla niego coś na kształt pożegnalnej uroczystości, jeśli tak można było nazwać zbiorowe zalewanie się w trupa._

_Sam Francuz wydawał się być odrobinę zakłopotany całym tym zamieszaniem, jednak jak zwykle udawał idealnie niewzruszonego. Podobny zabieg stosował również sam doktor, który z kolei kamuflował w ten sposób niechęć do świata jako takiego, co niestety nie uszło uwadze jego zamaskowanego kolegi._

– _Chyba nie bawisz się najlepiej. – Szpieg uniósł pytająco jedną brew._

– _Przyganiał kocioł garncowi. – W odpowiedzi przewrócił oczami: – Można odnieść vrażenie, że vcale nie chcesz stąd vyjeżdżać._

– _Bo tak jest._

– _To po co się przenosisz? – Lekko przekrzywił ze zdziwieniem głowę._

– _Z przyzwoitości. – Agent wręcz prychnął z obrzydzeniem: – W końcu nie mogę odmówić chorej kobiecie, czyż nie?_

– _Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem. – Lekarz zaczął odnosić wrażenie, że jest chyba zbyt trzeźwy do prowadzenia tej rozmowy._

– _Moja dawna kochanka napisała do mnie list, w którym uprzejmie mnie poinformowała, iż posiadam z nią syna, zaś ona sama jest w tak złym stanie, że nie może go należycie doglądać. – As wywiadu zaciągnął się papierosem: – W związku z powyższym, poprosiła **mnie** , żebym miał na niego oko. A tak się cudnie składa, że szczyl stacjonuje w Harvest, dlatego to właśnie tam muszę pojechać. Szlag by to._

– _A nie możesz… No nie wiem… Nie zgodzić się?_

– _Jestem szują, ale nie aż taką – Francuz westchnął ciężko. – Niestety._

_Chirurg przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym powoli pokiwał głową. Nawet jeśli na co dzień starał się pozostawać obojętnym na otaczającą go rzeczywistość, to szczerze podziwiał tak wysoce rozwinięte poczucie odpowiedzialności i naprawdę był pod niemałym wrażeniem – większość znanych mu ludzi nie zareagowałaby tak szlachetnie na nawet najbardziej rozpaczliwą prośbę kobiety, z którą już się nie spotykali._

_Tym, co było w tej sytuacji najdziwniejsze to fakt, że nagle przeniesienie Szpiega przestało być dlań kolejnym zdarzeniem losowym, na które potrafił w żaden sposób nie zareagować. Po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia pracy dla RED było mu naprawdę przykro, że ktoś z jego drużyny wyjeżdża. Może dlatego, że pozwolił sobie ujrzeć w swym towarzyszu coś więcej, niż tylko rangę i mundur? Tak, zapewne to właśnie ten błąd był przyczyną. Bez wątpienia._

– _Chyba jednak muszę się przevietrzyć. – Powoli wstał z kanapy: – Zaraz vracam._

_Nie chciał mieć w głowie tych myśli. Nie chciał czuć takich rzeczy. Nie było mu to do niczego potrzebne i doskonale radził sobie bez podobnych utrudnień. Mur obojętności, którym się tak starannie otoczył, był dlań jedynym schronieniem i powinien się tego za wszelką cenę trzymać. Ktoś, kto nie istnieje, nie powinien podchodzić tak emocjonalnie do spraw, które w gruncie rzeczy nie mają większego wpływu na jego egzystencję. Z trudem utrzymywał się na krawędzi istnienia i nie zamierzał pozwolić sobie na zaburzenie kruchej równowagi, jaką z takim trudem udało mu się osiągnąć._

_Zimny powiew wiatru niemalże brutalnie uderzył go w twarz i drobnymi pazurkami padającego śniegu zarysował mu skórę na policzkach, jednak tego właśnie eskulap potrzebował. Nocny chłód pomagał mu oderwać się do rzeczywistości, nieprzyjemnym bodźcem zastępując uczucia oraz wątpliwości. W pierwszej chwili był tak upojony cudowną pustką, jaka na nowo wpełzała do jego serca, że nawet nie zauważył, przelatującego wysoko nad jego głową krzesła. Dopiero, gdy poczuł za sobą emanujące od drugiego człowieka ciepło uświadomił sobie, że jego ucieczka nie pozostała niezauważona._

– _Doktorze? Wszystko dobrze?_

_Heavy. Jego jedyna… Rysa. Dalej nie potrafił zapomnieć o tym, iż w dniu, w którym się spotkali ten jeden jedyny raz popatrzył na niego nie tylko jak na nowy element jego otoczenia, ale jak na mężczyznę. To, co wtedy utkwiło mu pod skórą było zbyt wyraźne i wymowne, by mógł tak łatwo wymazać sobie z pamięci tamtą chwilę. Wiedział, że z czasem uda mu się zabić również i te emocje, jednak na razie jeszcze przez jakiś czas będzie musiał pokutować za swoją głupotę._

– _Oczywiście, że tak – prychnął z poirytowaniem. – Głupie pytanie._

_Nie potrafił rozszyfrować tej ciszy, jaka za nim zaległa. Podobnie nie potrafił zrozumieć westchnięcia, które ją zakończyło. Zapewne coś oznaczały, ale nie chciał wiedzieć, co. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Po prostu… Nie mógł._

Doktor wyjrzał na chwilę z kuchni i zerknął na pozostałych, starając się ocenić, kiedy powinien zacząć podgrzewać mleko na kakao. Po powrocie z miasta byli tak zmordowani, że nie mieli siły rozejść się do swoich zwyczajowych zajęć, więc na drodze głosowania podjęto decyzję, iż dziś ponownie zostanie zorganizowany wieczór filmowy. Po dokonaniu niezbędnych ablucji, wszyscy powoli zaczynali się zbierać w świetlicy, powodując u lekarza niezmienną wręcz wesołość, nie był on bowiem w stanie wyobrazić sobie zabawniejszego widoku niż banda śmiertelnie groźnych najemników spontanicznie organizujących pidżama party.

Demoman i Scout jak zwykle zajęli dla siebie większą część najstarszej kanapy, jednak nikt im nie robił z tego powodu wyrzutów. Od pamiętnego wyjazdu Szpiega №1 było to ich ulubione miejsce do wspólnego spędzania wolnego czasu, a teraz, gdy stali się sobie jeszcze bliżsi, nikt nie zmierzał się tam do nich wpychać w ramach piątego koła u wozu. Zwłaszcza, że na brak mebli narzekać nie mogli. Pyro naturalnie zasiadł na lekko osmalonym fotelu, który stanowił tradycyjny już „tron” dla przedstawicieli jego klasy i nikt poza nimi nawet nie pomyślał, by skalać swymi niegodnymi pośladkami wyślizgane azbestem poduszki. Poza znacznymi zmianami w konsystencji, tapicerka tego mebla miała jeszcze jeden feler, który skutecznie odstraszał każdego, a mianowicie posiadała landrynkowo różowy kolor, jednak samemu świetlikowi wydawał się on nawet odpowiadać. Inżynier, który ze względu na swój kręgosłup oraz chore kolano zwykle wybierał krzesło, tym razem dał się namówić na drugą kanapę, co zapewne było związane z tym, iż dzięki takiemu rozwiązaniu mógł usiąść obok Żołnierza. Ten z kolei starał się zrobić wszystko, by mechanikowi było na nowym miejscu wygodnie i nawet sklecił dla niego coś na kształt prowizorycznego podnóżka, co u wszystkich zebranych wywołało ciepły uśmiech na twarzach. Snajper mimo próśb i gróźb wolał miejsce przy stole, jednak nawet on usiadł nieco swobodniej i, odchyliwszy się nieco do tyłu, wyciągnął nogi, wzdychając przy tym z błogością.

– A gdzie Szpieżur? – Zwiadowca popatrzył na asasyna pytająco.

– A co ja? Jego niańka? – Strzelec wzruszył ramionami: – Będzie gotów, to przyjdzie. A co ci tak spieszno?

– A nic… Właśnie sobie uświadomiłem, że nigdy go nie widziałem w pidżamie i po prostu się nie mogę doczekać.

Medyk nie potrafił zgadnąć, dlaczego Australijczyk tak bardzo się zarumienił, słysząc te słowa. Tym niemniej, nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed cichym parsknięciem śmiechem, bowiem jeszcze nigdy nie widział pąsowiejącego niczym pensjonarka łowcy i na pewno nie zamierzał zbyt szybko tego obrazu wymazywać sobie z pamięci.

– Po prostu zamierzałem się taktownie spóźnić. – Otulony długim, welurowym szlafrokiem agent wszedł niespiesznym krokiem do świetlicy i zatrzymał się na chwilę, by przytrzymać drzwi dla nadchodzącego z głębi korytarza Heavy'ego: – Bardot.

– Monroe! – Biegacz zachichotał cicho na widok rannych pantofli asa wywiadu ozdobionych pomponami z futerka, po czym zapadł się głębiej w otulające go koce oraz ramiona Szkota.

Eskulap popatrzył na swoich towarzyszy i mruknął z zadowoleniem, zabierając się wreszcie za przyrządzanie kakao. Gdy wyjmował z szafki wyszczerbione kubki, poczuł w sobie coś dziwnego i aż musiał się na chwilę zatrzymać, by opanować nagłe drżenie swych rąk. W pierwszym momencie nie potrafił ustalić, dlaczego tak gwałtownie ogarnęła go taka fala rozrzewnienia, jednak jedno spojrzenie w stronę rozbrzmiewającej radosnymi rozmowami świetlicy wystarczyło, by zrozumiał. Tęsknił za tym. Za ciepłem, poczuciem komfortu i bezpieczeństwa, za atmosferą ogólnej wesołości, za…

_Domem._

– Doktorze? Wszystko w porządku?

Mimowolnie lekko podskoczył na dźwięk aż zbyt dobrze znanego mu pytania. Ileż to razy już je słyszał? Ile razy zostało ono wypowiedziane tym szczególnym tonem, którego znaczenie powinien był odgadnąć całe lata temu? Och, gdyby tylko nie był tak uparty… Już dawno mógłby mieć to, bez czego już nie wyobrażał sobie życia.

– Oczyviście, że tak – odparł, uśmiechając się do zatroskanego olbrzyma. – Po prostu vspominam sobie stare czasy. Nie tamte – dodał szybko. – Ale róvnież minione.

– Dobre czy złe?

– Pouczające.

– Doprawdy? – Kolos lekko przekrzywił głowę: – W jakim sensie?

– Zrozumiałem, jak byłem głupi, usilnie nie dostrzegając tego, co było tuż przed moim nosem. – Z czułością pogładził masywną szczękę wyższego najemnika i złożył pocałunek na jego zarośniętym policzku: – Jak wiele czasu straciłem broniąc się przed tobą.

Heavy przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, co dokładnie powinien zrobić z tym wyznaniem, po czym przyciągnął lekarza do swej piersi, z niskim pomrukiem zanurzając nos w jego ciemnych włosach. Było w tym dźwięku coś porażającego i uzależniającego, zupełnie jakby zawierał w sobie wszystkie dobre rzeczy, jakie jeden człowiek może czuć względem drugiego. Podobną moc miał pocałunek, który nastąpił tuż po nim. I uśmiech wieńczący ich krótką chwilę sam na sam.

* * *

 

1Idioci

2To kłamstwo!

3Masz rację

4Wojnę

 


	20. 20 Grudnia

_**Prawda rzadko jest czysta, a nigdy prosta.** _

* * *

 

Nawet gdyby nie znał Scouta już cztery lata i z nim nie sypiał, bez trudu potrafiłby zgadnąć, że coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak. Jeśli ktoś tak szalenie nadaktywny nagle siedzi nieruchomo na parapecie i bladym świtem wygląda przez okno, to można spokojnie założyć, że ma jakieś zmartwienie. Zwłaszcza, że zwiadowca naprawdę lubił sobie pospać i do tej pory ani razu nie obudził się przed nim, co również było niezmiernie wymowną wskazówką. Demoman z cichym westchnięciem wygrzebał się z pościeli i ostrożnie podszedł do młodszego najemnika, psychicznie przygotowując się do pełnienia funkcji ramienia, na którym można się wesprzeć i wypłakać.

– Hej.

– Hej. – Chłopak odruchowo lekko przechylił się w jego stronę: – Już nie śpisz?

– Ni, dalej kimam. – Z cichym prychnięciem przejechał palcami po mocno zmierzwionych włosach, po czym objął go ramieniem: – Co es?

– A… Tak sobie myślę. – Biegacz uśmiechnął się smutno: – Fajnie było sobie tak z wami wczoraj posiedzieć i zacząłem się zastanawiać, co też robią chłopaki i mama…

No tak. W gruncie rzeczy było to nieuniknione. To, że chwilowo kryzys został zażegnany, nie oznaczało, że nigdy nie będą musieli do tematu wrócić. Nie chodziło o to, że Szkot był niezadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw – w końcu sam zwiadowcę przekonywał, że ponowne nawiązanie kontaktu z rodziną jest najlepszym wyjściem – jednak nie potrafił nie być zmartwiony, gdy w oczach jego ukochanego pojawiał się ten aż zbyt dobrze znajomy ból.

– Chciałbym do nich zadzwonić.

– Wisz, że ni cza ci się do niczego czymuszać?

– Wim. Znaczy, _wiem_. Rany, przez ciebie przestaję umieć normalnie mówić. – Młodzieniec cicho parsknął śmiechem: – Ale ten… Zrobię to dzisiaj.

Cyklop ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową i jeszcze mocniej go objął. Nie musiał mówić, że cokolwiek się zdarzy, on przy nim będzie, a jego ramiona zawsze pozostaną dlań otwarte, jednak też doszedł do wniosku, że na pewno nikomu nie zaszkodzi, jeśli okaże w Scoutowi tyle ciepła, ile tylko malec zdoła na siebie przyjąć. Wiedział, że pałkarz jest waleczny i nieustraszony, ale też doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że przed bitwą należy zgromadzić wszystkie dostępne środki i siły. A że teraz to on był dla młodego oparciem, zamierzał pełnić tę zaszczytną funkcję najlepiej, jak to tylko możliwe. I, choć w gruncie rzeczy wydawać się mogło, że to tak naprawdę niewiele, rozumiał, iż w rzeczywistości to wszystko, czego jego ukochany w tej chwili potrzebuje. Dlatego też ostrożnie podniósł go z parapetu i zaniósł z powrotem do łóżka, gdzie na nowo zakopał ich obu pod warstwami pierzyn i koców. Tam, w cieple nieco chropowatej pościeli mogli do siebie bez trudu przylgnąć i objąć się tak szczelnie, że niemalże zlewali się w jedno. Nie było w tym geście pasji czy pożądania, jedynie bliskość i czułość, które się bez słów przelewa w drugie istnienie łagodnym dotykiem nagrzanej skóry i powolnym oddechem.

– Kocham cię – szepnął biegacz, wtulając nos w ramię drugiego najemnika.

Chłopak nigdy nie wypowiadał tych słów, gdy nie byli sami, jednak grenadier nie miał mu tego za złe, w końcu sam też nie należał do osób przesadnie pod tym względem wylewnych. Wolał po prostu okazywać swoje uczucia, głównie dlatego, że tak było zwyczajnie łatwiej. Nigdy nie nabył wprawy w manipulowaniu pięknymi słowami, a specyficzny język, którym się posługiwał, również nie ułatwiał mu komunikowania się ze światem. Co do pałkarza, wiedział, dlaczego tak rzadko wokalizował swoje odczucia – w końcu prawdziwi mężczyźni nie rozmawiali o emocjach. Być może któregoś dnia będą w stanie to zmienić, ale na pewno nie zamierzał nad tym pracować właśnie teraz. W tej chwili nie było im to potrzebne. Wiedzieli wszystko, co powinni i nie musieli nic więcej z tym robić, nie przed burzą, która miała nadejść.

Wprawdzie nie wiedział, jak dokładnie mama Scouta zareaguje na wieść o tym, że jej maleństwo jednak żyje, ale też spodziewał się raczej dobrego obrotu spraw. Po prostu nie był pewien, co ona zrobi, gdy się dowie o _reszcie_. O tym, że jej najmłodszy syn jest najemnikiem, że codziennie ryzykuje zdrowiem i życiem oraz o tym, że zadaje się z zapijaczonym szkockim cyklopem. Tutaj jego przewidywania niestety nie były aż tak optymistyczne. Żaden rodzic nie byłby zachwycony takimi informacjami na temat swoich latorośli, więc ciężko było zakładać, że akurat ich przypadek będzie stanowił wyjątek od reguły. A bombardier był ostatnią osobą, która zamierzała stawać między rodzicem a jego dzieckiem. Tak, potrzebował Evana bardziej niż powietrza i własnej krwi, ale… Ale… Bogowie, jak bardzo nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Zanim się zastanowił nad tym, co właściwie robi, objął zwiadowcę tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił i z cichym, niemalże płaczliwym jękiem wtulił mu nos we włosy. _Nie chciał, nie chciał, naprawdę nie chciał go oddać, nie mógł, musiał go mieć przy sobie, bez niego, nie, nie, nie…_

Ta pełna bólu i strachu litania została przecięta powolnym ruchem w jego objęciach, który został zwieńczony łagodnym, ale też stanowczym pocałunkiem.

– Wybacz – mruknął, nieco poluźniając swój morderczy chwyt.

– W porządku. – Chłopak ujął jego twarz w dłonie i zetknął ze sobą ich czoła: – Nic się nie stało.

– Wim, ale… Dla ciebie powininem…

Wąskie wargi znów nakryły jego własne, odbierając mu tym samym możliwość kontynuowania tej bezsensownej paplaniny. Lepiej było, żeby przynajmniej na razie się zamknął, choć lęk, który zagościł w jego sercu, nie zniknął. Po tylu latach beznadziei i ciągłego staczania się coraz niżej i niżej udało mu się wreszcie znaleźć coś, bez czego nie był już w stanie oddychać. Myśl, że miałoby mu to ostać odebrane… Że dla dobra ukochanej osoby być może będzie musiał zrezygnować z tego szczęścia była…

– Czepraszam. – Ponownie wręcz kurczowo przycisnął do siebie mniejszego najemnika, tym razem jednak nie wydając z siebie tak dramatycznego dźwięku. Chyba naprawdę był złym i żałosnym człowiekiem. Nie potrafił się zmienić na tyle, by rzeczywiście na niego zasłużyć: – Czepraszam. Juże dobrze es. Czepraszam.

– Przestań. Za dużo myślisz. – Głos biegacza niebezpiecznie zaczął balansować na granicy szlochu: – Obaj za dużo myślimy. I po co? Przecież zupełnie nam to nie wychodzi. Znajdźmy sobie jakieś zajęcie, tak dla własnego dobra.

No cóż, było w tym sporo racji. Ciągłe zamartwianie się czymś, co może, ale nie musi nastąpić, było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej w tej chwili potrzebowali. Im szybciej skoncentrują się na czymś innym, tym lepiej będzie dla nich i ich nieświadomego nadciągającego kryzysu otoczenia.

– To co kcysz robić? – Z zaciekawieniem popatrzył na ułożony przy jego piersi cud świata: – Mamy cały dzionek, łograniczać się ni musisz.

Jeden uśmiech pałkarza wystarczył mu, by wiedzieć, czym się będą zajmować.

* * *

– Są takie dni, że naprawdę się o nich martwię. – Szpieg z nonszalancją strzepną popiół z cygaretki, wpatrując się nieco zamyślonym wzrokiem w główny plac przed bazą.

Snajper uniósł jedną brew, jednak nie wysilił się na komentarz, bowiem w zasadzie nie było nic, co mógłby do powyższej wypowiedzi dodać. Demoman i Scout znani byli z tego, że potrafili sobie wymyślać naprawdę zwariowane, a nawet niebezpieczne rozrywki, jednak zjeżdżanie na sankach z dachu głównego skrzydła na pewno wyróżniało się na tle ich dotychczasowych osiągnięć.

– W sumie już raz widziałem, jak to robią, ale nadal nie umiem wyjść z podziwu nad ich głupotą. – Agent westchnął z rezygnacją, po raz ostatni się zaciągnął, po czym upuścił niedopałek na lekko udeptany już śnieg: – Choć z boku widowisko zapewne jest niezwykle atrakcyjne. Jeśli chcesz możemy chwilę popatrzeć.

– Czy te bomby na środku dziedzińca mają coś z tym wszystkim wspólnego? – Zaciekawił się asasyn, czując, że może pożałować zbyt wnikliwego interesowania się zdrowiem psychicznym swoich kompanów. Owszem, chciał się stać ważniejszą niż do tej pory częścią ich życia, jednak wszystko miało swoje granice, zwłaszcza przy takich temperaturach: – Bo jeśli tak, to chyba jednak nie chcę tego widzieć.

– Mądra decyzja. – Wywiadowca wyjął mu papieros spomiędzy warg, po czym chwycił go za brodę i obrócił jego twarz ku sobie: – Bardzo mądra, _mon che_ _r_.

Podobało mu się to, jak naturalnie i łatwo przychodziło im przyleganie do siebie i wymienianie się pocałunkami, zupełnie jakby obaj od dłuższego czasu czekali na to, by móc to robić. Choć tak naprawdę od niedawna zdawał sobie sprawę co do swoich uczuć żywionych względem Francuza, nie podejrzewał, by pojawiły się one zaledwie moment przed tym, jak uświadomił sobie ich istnienie. Naturalnie nie był w stanie ocenić, od jak dawna jego serce jest zarezerwowane dla tego konkretnego mężczyzny – w końcu narodziny emocji były dosyć subtelnym procesem – ale zapewne znajdował się w tym stanie już od pewnego czasu.

W sumie ciekaw był, od jak dawna Szpieg jest zainteresowany nim. Facet był zdecydowanie zbyt dobry w maskowaniu swoich uczuć, przez co uzyskanie odpowiedzi na to pytanie było niemożliwe. Podobnie jak również nie mógł być pewien, że agent w ogóle darzy go jakimkolwiek afektem. Równie dobrze jego zainteresowanie mogło być jedynie fizycznej natury…

Nie, znowu za bardzo stara się to wszystko analizować. Byli sobie naprawdę bliscy jeszcze _zanim_ zdecydowali się być ze sobą i nigdy nie powinien był w to wątpić. To, ile każda ze stron dorzucała do łączącej ich relacji nie miało w takim układzie najmniejszego znaczenia. Czas pokaże, jak długo dane będzie im przetrwać i w co się ich związek obróci. Na razie nie było sensu ani siebie, ani jego katować tego typu rozmyślaniami. Dopiero co udało im się pewne rzeczy między sobą wyjaśnić, w związku z czym powinien cieszyć się tym co ma zamiast szukać dziury w całym. Na zadawanie sobie takich pytań przyjdzie czas później, kiedy już okrzepną i przyzwyczają się do tego, że naprawdę są razem.

– Uciekaj zanim zmarzniesz. – Po raz ostatni pocałował go w zaróżowiony od mrozu policzek: – Ja tu zaraz skończę.

– Dokładnie wiem, kiedy skończysz – odparł wywiadowca, matczynym gestem poprawiając mu szalik: – Według twojego planu dnia można regulować zegarek.

Snajper przewrócił oczami, starając się nie uśmiechnąć, jednak próżny był to trud. Z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu przy tym konkretnym człowieku zachowanie obojętnego wyrazu twarzy stawało się ekstremalnie trudne, wręcz niewykonalne. Co, w gruncie rzeczy, nie było powodem do narzekania.

* * *

_Problem ze Szpiegami polegał na tym, że byli niezwykle wręcz nieprzewidywalni i nigdy, przenigdy nie robili tego, czego się od nich oczekuje. Na przykład nie przyjeżdżali w wyznaczonym czasie tylko dobre dwie godziny wcześniej i innego dnia tygodnia. W związku z powyższym nikt nie był przygotowany na powitanie nowego agenta i na spotkanie wyszli mu tylko Heavy i Medyk, starając się nadrobić brak pozostałych mieszkańców bazy, których zwyczajnie gdzieś wcięło. Jak zwykle, kiedy akurat mogli rzeczywiście się do czegoś przydać. W sumie nowy wywiadowca sam był sobie winien – o swoim „nieco” wcześniejszym przybyciu poinformował ich w dosłownie ostatniej chwili i ledwie mieli czas, by choć trochę ogarnąć jego przyszłe kwatery i świetlicę._

_Doktor z pewnym niesmakiem zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że gdzieś w pobliżu (a konkretniej nad swoją głową) słyszy głosy Scouta i Demomana, co jeszcze bardziej go wkurzyło – skoro nie zajmowali się niczym istotnym, równie dobrze mogli zejść tutaj i przynajmniej spróbować robić dobre wrażenie. Ale nie, po prostu musieli marnować czas na jakieś pozbawione sensu pierdoły. Co za nieużyte…_

_Ciąg jego jadowitych rozmyślań został przerwany pojawieniem się w bramie wjazdowej samochodu Inżyniera, który zgodził się odebrać nowego towarzysza ze stacji. Zapewne przy okazji sprawdził też rozkład jazdy, bo wszystko wskazywało na to, że on również już wkrótce opuści Viaduct na zawsze. No ale cóż, nie warto się było teraz tym zajmować, należało się bowiem skupić na nowo przybyłym najemniku._

_Wszyscy Szpiedzy na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądali identycznie. Na drugi również, co bez wątpienia było konsekwencją ciągłego noszenia wchodzących w skład ich firmowych uniformów masek. W gruncie rzeczy, jeśli się widziało jednego, to tak, jakby się ujrzało już wszystkich. Naturalnie pod względem charakterów różnili się nieco, jednak odkrycie usposobienia konkretnego egzemplarzu zwykle zajmowało nieco czasu, w związku z czym nie wchodziło ono w skład tak zwanego „pierwszego wrażenia”._

_Lekarz uznał za stosowne ruszyć się z miejsca i należycie powitać najnowszy nabytek, jednak nieopatrznie spojrzał przed siebie. W pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznał znajdującej się na jego drodze plamy czerwieni, jednak już po chwili zrozumiał, na co patrzy. I to był ten moment, w którym zmroziło mu krew w żyłach, bowiem w całej rozciągłości zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że na samym środku dziedzińca znajdują się starannie tam umieszczone bomby samoprzylepne. Bez względu na to, kiedy ten szalony Szkot zamierzał je zdetonować, były zbyt niebezpieczne, by móc pozwolić im na pozostanie w obecnym miejscu. Należało je natychmiast stamtąd usunąć!_

– _Doktorze? – Rosjanin uniósł pytająco jedną brew._

– _B… Bomby – jęknął, starając się wyrwać ze swego ściśniętego gardła choć parę dźwięków. – Tam są…_

_Niestety, było już za późno. Jeszcze nie skończył mówić, gdy gdzieś nad ich głowami rozległ się opętańczy śmiech tak zwiadowcy jak i cyklopa, a już chwilę potem z dachu poszybowały w powietrze sanki niosące ze sobą tych dwóch obłąkańców. Gdy ich wehikuł zaczął opadać i znalazł się nad centrum głównego placu, nastąpiła przewidziana przez eskulapa detonacja, która to umożliwiła im kontynuowanie lotu i dostanie się na przeciwległy dach. Niestety, skutkiem ubocznym tej operacji był pewien niebotycznie zdziwiony Francuz dosłownie wciśnięty w najbliższą zaspę. W pierwszej chwili Medyk po prostu stał, z przerażeniem konstatując, z jakimi idiotami przyszło mu pracować, jednak już po paru sekundach wróciły mu wszelkie siły, w tym również możliwości werbalne._

– _Vy skończeni kretyni! – Aż coś się w nim gotowało na myśl o wszelkich możliwych konsekwencjach tego niebezpiecznego wybryku: – Niech no ja vas tylko dorvę, pożałujecie, że się narodziliście, vy…_

– _Spokojnie doktorze, nie ma powodu do zdenerwowania. – Szpieg wygramolił się ze śniegu i zaczął usuwać z siebie jego resztki: – Jeszcze ich zdążę otruć._

_I w tym momencie lekarz zrozumiał, że ma do czynienia z kimś co najmniej dziwnym. Większość ludzi nieco bardziej emocjonalnie podeszłoby do podobnej przygody, ale ten konkretny osobnik nie dość, że zachował wręcz filozoficzny spokój, to jeszcze zaczął układać plan serwowanej na zimno zemsty. W gruncie rzeczy właśnie tego powinien się był spodziewać po przedstawicielu tej konkretnej klasy, ale najwyraźniej po raz pierwszy mieli tu do czynienia z prawdziwym profesjonalistą – opanowanym, eleganckim i okrutnym._

Medyk podniósł wzrok znad książki i zerknął na krzątającego się po kuchni agenta. Do tej pory nie przykładał zbyt wielkiej wagi do rytuałów rządzących życiem jego towarzyszy, bowiem nie widział ku temu najmniejszego nawet powodu, jednak teraz uświadomił sobie, że w sumie codziennie widzi asa wywiadu albo robiącego kawę, albo spożywającego ją wraz ze Snajperem. Było to… Urocze. Gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał zamaskowanego najemnika, było to w zasadzie ostatnie określenie, które byłby w stanie do niego dopasować, jednak teraz, gdy minął już prawie rok ich współpracy, musiał zweryfikować swą opinię na jego temat. Francuz naturalnie był w stu procentach szarmanckim draniem i naprawdę podstępnym przeciwnikiem, jednak przy swoich towarzyszach, a przy asasynie zwłaszcza, zdecydowanie łagodniał, nabierając ludzkich cech (czego w gruncie rzeczy nikt się po nim nie spodziewał). Wprawdzie wyrażał swoją sympatię w niezwykle subtelny, czasem ledwie zauważalny sposób, ale nikt nigdy nie wątpił w to, iż mają w osobie zamaskowanego najemnika wiernego i oddanego im towarzysza.

– Monroe! – Zarumieniony od mrozu Scout wpadł do świetlicy i od razu wskoczył na kanapę, ruchem ręki ponaglając idącego za nim Demomana.

– Bardot. – Szpieg uśmiechnął się lekko, wsypując do kubków odpowiednią ilość cukru: – Już skończyliście?

– Ta, sanki nie wytrzymały. – Doktor był gotów przysiąc, iż w tym momencie agent mruknął coś, co brzmiało zupełnie jak „dzięki Bogu”: – Ale spoko, skołujemy drugie.

– Tego się właśnie obawiam… – Tym razem wywiadowca głośno wyraził swoje odczucia na temat działalności nierozłącznego tandemu tworzonego przez nadaktywnego szczeniaka i nieobliczalnego wariata.

Lekarz wygodniej ułożył się w fotelu, konstatując, że chyba nie musi dalej wsłuchiwać się w tę rozmowę. Choć to dziwne, wierzył, że bez względu na to co biegacz z cyklopem wykombinują, Szpieg będzie o krok przed nimi i zapobiegnie potencjalnej katastrofie. Wprawdzie dziwnym było poleganie na tych zmiennokształtnych zarazach, jednak też wiedział, że temu konkretnemu człowiekowi może bezgraniczne zaufać, jako że był po prostu dobrą osobą. Mógł to przed wszystkimi naturalnie ukrywać, ale nie przed kimś, kto sam jest mistrzem w stwarzaniu pozorów.

* * *

Bał się. Szarżując na uzbrojonych po zęby przeciwników, rzucając się na oślep w bitewną zawieruchę oraz czując na karku oddech nieustępliwej pogoni nie czuł nawet cienia lęku. Tam, przy Punkcie Kontrolnym nie było miejsca na wątpliwości i wynikający z nich strach, więc też nigdy go na swej drodze nie spotkał. Jednak tutaj, w pokoju łączności, gdzie na lekko pokrytym kurzem blacie stał czarny i ponury aparat telefoniczny, jego serce aż po brzegi wypełniło się czystym, niemalże zwierzęcym przerażeniem. Jedynym, co wciąż czyniło go zdolnym do oddychania i nie pozwalało mu ze stadium myślenia wpaść w czysty instynkt, była ciężka, przyjemnie ciepła dłoń spoczywająca na jego barku. Tavish był tu z nim i był tu dla niego. _Był_ i samo to sprawiało, że strach tracił swą paraliżującą moc.

Miał wrażenie, że w historii telekomunikacji jeszcze nigdy nikt nie musiał tak długo czekać na połączenie i niemalże umarł na zawał zanim usłyszał w słuchawce pierwszy sygnał. Co okazało się być dopiero początkiem jego miniaturowego załamania nerwowego, bowiem kolejne dzwonki mijały bez odzewu i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miało się to zmienić. Gdy wreszcie usłyszał charakterystyczne trzaśnięcie podnoszonej z widełek słuchawki, dosłownie stał na skraju kompletnej histerii.

– Halo? – Usłyszał w końcu niespodziewany, ale jakoś dziwnie mu znajomy męski tembr.

– Dobry wieczór. – Naprawdę starał się zmusić swój głos do wyzbycia się wszelkich śladów zdenerowania: – Szukam pani McCullen. Dobrze się dodzwoniłem?

– McCullen? – To pozornie niewinne pytanie niemalże złamało mu serce. Przynajmniej na sekundę: – A! Tak, ale żony teraz nie ma. Z kim mam przyjemność?

– A kiedy będzie? – Z niemalże morderczą siłą ścisnął trzymany w ręku kawałek plastiku.

– To zależy od tego, kto pyta. – W do tej pory niezwykle uprzejmym głosie zaczęła pobrzmiewać lekka nuta irytacji.

– Ja… Proszę jej powiedzieć, że dzwonił Evan. – Czuł, że zaraz straci zdolność do formułowania zrozumiałych zdań: – Evan McCullen. Że jestem zdrowy i nic mi nie grozi i… Przepraszam, proszę nic jej nie mówić. Po prostu zadzwonię kiedy indziej.

– Moment, Evan? Poczekaj, zar…

– Przepraszam. – Wręcz wcisnął słuchawkę w korpus aparatu, czując, że jego ręce zaraz się rozpadną od targającego nimi drżenia.

Nie musiał mówić nic, by niemalże natychmiast znaleźć się w objęciach Szkota. Ledwie zakończył rozmowę, a ciepłe ramiona otoczyły go szczelnie, pozwalając mu ukryć swe łzy i cieknący nos. Nie wiedział, dlaczego znów zaczęło mu się chcieć płakać, ale nie był w stanie poświęcić temu zagadnieniu teraz zbyt wiele czasu. Po prostu pozwolił szalejącym w nim emocjom wyrwać się na wolność, całkowicie obnażając przed cyklopem swe po raz kolejny krwawiące serce. Wiedział, że nie zostanie za to skrzywdzony, wręcz przeciwnie – grenadier zrobi dosłownie wszystko, by jego ból ukoić.

Scout, choć naturalnie nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, najbardziej lubił w takich chwilach, gdy miękkie wargi Demomana czule przywierały do jego czoła. Czuł się wtedy tak samo jak w jaśniejszych dniach dzieciństwa, gdy ta łagodna pieszczota połączona z ciepłym uściskiem sprawiały, że naprawdę był w stanie uwierzyć, iż wszystko będzie dobrze, a jego zapłakane oczy kiedyś wyschną. Może i było to piękne kłamstwo, ale każdy choć raz w życiu właśnie takiej ułudy potrzebował, by po raz kolejny podnieść się po upadku. Gdy ciepły oddech drugiego człowieka osiadał mu na włosach, czuł się bezbrzeżnie kochany i chroniony przed wszelkim złem tego świata, a niczego nie pragnął teraz bardziej niż właśnie tego.

Dzwonek telefonu był jak trzaśnięcie obuchem w łeb. Prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek ktoś zadzwoni na ten numer – zwykle był on wykorzystywany wyłącznie przez szefostwo do przekazywania im jakiś mniej lub bardziej istotnych informacji. Głównie dlatego, że wyłącznie w siedzibie RED go znano. Nikt inny nie miał dostępu do tych magicznych cyferek i nawet przez pomyłkę nikt się z nimi nie łączył. Najwyraźniej wydarzyło się coś naprawdę ważnego i mimo dość nietypowej godziny musieli natychmiast się o tym dowiedzieć.

– Halo? – Zwykle to Heavy odbierał tego typu telefony, więc zwiadowca naprawdę nie wiedział, jak ma się przedstawić. Choroba, a może powinien podać jakieś hasło?

– No, to dobrze mi się wydawało. – Znany już biegaczowi głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki był niemałym zaskoczeniem, które w pierwszej chwili odebrało mu zdolność do czegokolwiek poza wstrzymywaniem oddechu: – Daję ci mamę.

– Evan, czy to naprawdę ty?

Nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Tyle razy w myślach układał sobie ten dialog, rozważając wszelkie możliwe pytania i udzielane nań odpowiedzi, jednak teraz wszystkie te scenariusze zostały zgniecione pod ciężarem wzruszenia i nie mogły mu się już na nic przydać. Nie, kiedy słyszał najpiękniejszą melodię na świecie, która wlewała mu się w duszę od pierwszych chwil jego istnienia.

– Evan?

– … Mama. – Nie wiedział, czemu szepcze, ale też nie był w stanie mówić głośniej: – Mam… Przepraszam. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam… Ja nie chciałem, nie myślałem, nie miałem zamiaru…

– Wiem skarbie. Wiem. – Drżenie jej głosu było dla niego wręcz bolesne: – Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

– Ale ja go zabiłem! – Tylko dzięki ramionom Szkota był jeszcze w stanie utrzymać się na krześle.

– To był wypadek. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego i nigdy nikt mnie nie przekona, że było inaczej. Nigdy. Ty… Ty tylko chciałeś mnie obronić.

Teraz, dzięki cyklopowi wiedział, że tak właśnie było i zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, iż nie ma podstaw, by obarczać się winą za śmierć swojego ojca. Jednak jedno to wiedzieć o czymś, a co innego usłyszeć to od tej, której nienawiści i potępienia obawiał się najbardziej. Teraz wreszcie czuł, że głęboka bruzda w jego duszy, która zmuszała go do ciągłej ucieczki przed demonami przeszłości, wreszcie ostatecznie się zabliźniła, a on nagle się uwolnił od najstraszliwszego z możliwych grzechów.

– Kocham cię – powiedział w końcu, walcząc z nadchodzącymi łzami. – Tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię.

– Ja też kochanie. – Miał niejasne wrażenie, że jego mama się teraz do niego uśmiecha: – Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy cię znowu zobaczę.

– Naprawdę chcesz? Znaczy… Ja się bardzo zmieniłem. – Naprawdę trudno mu było się do tego wszystkiego przyznawać, ale nie mógł swojego powrotu do domu zaczynać od kolejnej porcji kłamstw: – Nie jestem już małym chłopcem.

– To było nieuniknione, kochanie.

– Pracuję jako najemnik. – Naprawdę nie był pewien, czy to aby odpowiedni moment, by się do tego wszystkiego przyznawać, ale kiedyś i tak będzie musiał to zrobić, więc równie dobrze mógł zacząć już teraz: – Codziennie rozwalam ludziom głowy kijem do baseballa, a kiedy umrę, specjalna maszyna mnie wskrzesza.

– Najważniejsze, że ze wszystkiego wychodzisz cało. – Jej głos był wręcz podejrzanie niewzruszony.

– I kocham kogoś. – Raz kozie wio. Teraz to powie i już nigdy nie będzie musiał niczego przed nią ukrywać: – Z pracy.

– … Którego?

– Słucham? – Nie rozumiał, dlaczego od razu wyszła z założenia, że chodzi o mężczyznę i był tym co najmniej oszołomiony.

– Skarbie, wiem, że pracujesz dla RED. – Biegacz znów się czuł jak wtedy, gdy uspokajała go przed jego pierwszą wizytą u dentysty: – Mój Mąż też dla nich pracuje i jeszcze dwa lata temu stacjonował w tej samej bazie co ty. Początkowo trudno było mi się do pewnych rzeczy przyzwyczaić, ale… Rozumiem, że w gruncie rzeczy nic ci tam poważnego nie grozi. Podobnie też wiem, że wasze drużyny składają się _wyłącznie_ z mężczyzn, więc nietrudno jest się domyślić, że nie znalazłeś sobie tam jakiejś miłej dziewczyny.

– … Nie mam pojęcia, jak na to odpowiedzieć. – Tego się zdecydowanie nie spodziewał i na razie jego mózg odmawiał wyprodukowania jakiegokolwiek sensownego schematu reakcji: – Za spokojnie to przyjmujesz.

– Evan, do tej pory sądziłam, że odebrano mi cię już na zawsze. Całymi tygodniami biegałam za tobą po całym Bostonie, policja w całym kraju również nie była w stanie cię odnaleźć. Naturalnie nigdy nie porzuciłam nadziei na to, że żyjesz i nic ci nie jest… Ale nie przypuszczałam, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek choćby cię usłyszę. – Znów jej głos zaczął niebezpiecznie balansować na granicy łez: – Nie zamierzam cię stracić na nowo. Jeśli ten człowiek czyni cię szczęśliwym i dba o ciebie, jest mi cholernie obojętne kim jest. To ja powinnam cię teraz trzymać w ramionach, pocieszać i wspierać, ale nie mogę, więc jeśli ktoś robi to za mnie, to jestem mu wdzięczna.

– To Demoman – odparł w końcu, wciąż starając się otrząsnąć z szoku.

– Och… Rozumiem. – Naprawdę spodziewał się w tym momencie usłyszeć coś na kształt rozczarowania, jednak nie znalazł nawet jego cienia: – Pierre wspominał, że się przyjaźnicie.

– Kiedy… Kiedy mogę cię zobaczyć? Mogę do ciebie przyjechać?

– To ja przyjadę do was. Chcę sobie obejrzeć tę bazę na własne oczy i upewnić się, że niczego ci tam nie brakuje. – To nie był ton, z którym można było się kłócić, więc nawet nie próbował: – Po nowym roku cię odwiedzę.

– Tak! – Aż lekko podskoczył na miejscu z radości: – Tak!

Zobaczy ją. Po tych wszystkich latach naprawdę będzie mógł się do niej przytulić, poczuć jej kojące ciepło i dłoń nurkującą mu we włosy. Będzie miał szansę pokazać, jak bardzo mu jej brakowało i jak mocno za nią tęsknił. Będzie mógł powiedzieć wszystko to, co samotne dziecko chce przekazać swojej mamie. Do dawnych wspomnień będą miały szansę dołączyć nowe, które ich już nigdy nie rozdzielą.

– Kocham cię. – Wiedział, że pewnie wygląda po prostu żenująco jednocześnie płacząc i śmiejąc się jak głupi do sera, ale to była ostatnia rzecz, którą zamierzał się w tej chwili przejmować.

– Też cię kocham, synku.

 


	21. 21 Grudnia

**_Jeśli mężczyzna robi coś bardzo głupiego, to zawsze z pobudek najszlachetniejszych._ **

* * *

 

 

Obudził się. W pierwszej chwili nie potrafił określić, co go wyrwało ze snu, jednak po bardzo krótkiej analizie swego otoczenia, bezbłędnie udało mu się zidentyfikować owo zjawisko. Była to mianowicie cisza. Wszystkie zgromadzone w pokoju urządzenia oraz towarzysząca im aparatura, które zwykle emitowały z siebie cichutki szum, teraz milczały posępnie. Nie przejąłby się zbytnio, gdyby chodziło o pojedynczy mechanizm – w końcu zawsze coś mogło się po prostu zepsuć – jednak uśpienie wszystkich jego maleństw było już co najmniej niepokojące.

Z niechęcią zwlókł się z łóżka, jakimś cudem nie budząc wciąż pogrążonego w głębokim śnie Żołnierza. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty tak wcześnie wstawać, jednak jeśli ktoś miał się zająć tą sytuacją, to niestety, wybór automatycznie padał na niego, w końcu był jedyną osobą posiadającą dostateczne kwalifikacje. Z niesmakiem popatrzył na zalepione śniegiem po całonocnej zawiei okno, po czym wreszcie postawił obie nogi na podłodze. Jego kolano znów postanowiło dawać mu się we znaki i pierwszych kilka minut spędził powoli spacerując po pokoju, starając się je nieco rozchodzić. Że też ze wszystkich możliwych terminów właśnie _ten_ musiało sobie wybrać na sprawianie problemów. Duch Nikoli Tesli mu świadkiem, nadejdzie dzień, w którym je również zastąpi napędzaną australium protezą. W sumie mógłby się tym zająć zaraz po Świętach… No dobrze, to nie były rozmyślania na teraz – miał nieco bardziej naglące zadanie niż projektowanie sobie syntetycznej kończyny.

Powoli ubrał się w ciemnościach i znalazł potrzebne mu narzędzia, szykując się do podjęcia stosownych działań. Wychodząc z sypialni, zatrzymał się w progu i jeszcze na chwilę się obejrzał, uśmiechając się na widok wciąż pogrążonego we śnie wojaka. Cóż, jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, uda mu się do niego wrócić, zanim ten stary wariat zdąży się obudzić i zauważyć, że go nie ma.

Metodycznie sprawdzał wszystkie skrzynki z bezpiecznikami, szukając miejsca, w którym doszło do awarii. Najpierw zajął się tymi odpowiadającymi za jego pokój, potem za korytarz, potem za całe skrzydło. Dopiero przy korkach w głównej rozdzielni prądu w bazie musiał przyznać na głos – to nie instalacją w budynku powinien się teraz martwić. Najwyraźniej tym razem pogoda postanowiła ich udupić o wiele bardziej dotkliwe niż zwykle i gdzieś w terenie doszło do zerwania przewodów wysokiego napięcia, co w sumie nie było niczym dziwnym – przy takiej śnieżycy było to nawet do przewidzenia. W takiej sytuacji priorytetami stało się najpierw włączenie zapasowego generatora, a następnie ustalenie, gdzie dokładnie doszło do awarii. Wprawdzie nie miał tutaj zbyt wiele sprzętu, zaś aura była doprawdy koszmarna, jednak przy odrobinie szczęście powinien przynajmniej tymczasowo załatać uszkodzone przewody. Naturalnie i tak potrzebna będzie wizyta techników, jednak ich szybkie przybycie pozostawało kwestią wątpliwą. Zanim jednak opuści Viaduct i będzie się użerał z niesprzyjającymi okolicznościami przyrody, dobrze byłoby kogoś poinformować o zaistniałej sytuacji, a najlepiej osobę, która w większości wypadków uchodziła tutaj za głównodowodzącego.

– Heavy? – Zapukał do gabinetu: – Mamy problem.

Po krótkiej chwili z wnętrza infirmerii dobiegła go seria cichych szelestów, po których nastąpiły charakterystyczne, ciężkie odgłosy zbliżających się ku drzwiom kroków, co utwierdziło Inżyniera w przekonaniu, że dobrze zrobił, w pierwszej kolejności przychodząc właśnie tutaj. Wprawdzie ani Medyk, ani Rosjanin nie obnosili się z łączącym ich uczuciem i nawet w najbardziej wylewnych chwilach pozostawali szalenie dyskretni (nie to, co niektórzy), jednak nie trudno było się domyślić, że noce spędzają razem.

– _**Что случилось?**_ 1 – Zaspany syberyjski kolos wreszcie pokazał się w progu: – Coś poważnego?

– Nie ma prądu – odparł. – Idę uruchomić zasilanie awaryjne, potem zobaczę, co mi się uda zrobić z trakcjami.

– W taką pogodę? To zbyt niebezpieczne. – Olbrzym zmarszczył brwi.

– Niebezpieczny jest _brak_ zasilania w taką pogodę. – Wzruszył ramionami: – Poza tym, co innego sugerujesz? Żebyśmy siedzieli tutaj jak cieć przy hałdzie żwiru i czekali na cud?

– No dobrze, widzę, że cię nie powstrzymam. – Gigant nadal wydawał się być niespecjalnie przekonany do tej idei, ale też najwyraźniej dostrzegł brak sensu w kontynuowaniu tego sporu: – Coś jeszcze?

– Na razie mamy gaz, co samo w sobie nie jest złe, ale bez prądu nie będą działać przepompownie, więc możemy się chwilowo pożegnać z bieżącą wodą i ogrzewaniem. – Zaczął wyliczać na palcach: – Jednak nawet po włączeniu agregatu będziemy mogli korzystać tylko z naprawdę podstawowych rzeczy żeby oszczędzać paliwo. Odetnę dopływ wody i prądu do wszystkich części bazy poza świetlicą, więc lepiej tam się zgromadźcie. I nie marnujcie zasobów bez potrzeby.

– Jasne… Przekażę reszcie radosne wieści – westchnął kolos. – Dzięki Engie.

– Idę zająć się generatorem. – Skinął mu głową: – Jeśli za godzinę nie dokonam tej sztuki, postaw wszystkich na nogi, bo wtedy będziemy mieli naprawdę duży problem. No i zaalarmuj dowództwo.

* * *

Naprawdę trudno mu było opuszczać łóżko ze świadomością, że zostawia w nim kompletnie nagiego Szpiega. Aż go świerzbiło, żeby chwycić agenta i wgnieść go w materac tak, jak na to zasługiwał. Wstyd przyznać, ale od czasu ich pijackiego wybryku ograniczali się jedynie do przytulanek oraz niemalże niewinnych pocałunków. Nie oznaczało to, że nagle zaczął uważać, iż każdy związek powinien być jednoznaczny z parzeniem się jak króliki na wiosnę, ale też… Zaprzeczanie temu nie miało sensu – było im dobrze. Mimo stanu upojenia alkoholowego oraz świadomości, że popełniają błąd, ich wspólna noc zapadła mu w pamięć jako jedna z najlepszych w jego życiu. Choć nie minęło od tamtej chwili zbyt wiele czasu, już zdążył zatęsknić za zapachem, smakiem, ciężkim od pożądania głosem oraz rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem asa wywiadu i coraz bardziej pragnął, by znów mieli okazję ukraść dla siebie podobną chwilę. Naturalnie największą przeszkodą, jaka stawała mu na drodze, był on sam – może i uchodził za wiecznie usmarowanego moczem kangura, ale mimo wszystko był gentlemanem i nigdy się nie zniżył do tego, by naciskać na kogokolwiek w tak delikatnej sprawie.

Z pełnym niezadowolenia westchnięciem przyłożył twarz do chłodnej lunety celowniczej i ponownie przeskanował okolicę. Naprawdę zaczynał powoli wątpić w to, że te poranne obchody mają jakikolwiek sens – po co odmrażać sobie tyłek na wieży ciśnień czy innym odpowiednim do obserwacji miejscu, skoro kompletnie się nie skupia na tym, co robi i myśli o dupie Francuza? Znaczy Maryni. Kurna, to się powoli robi nie do zniesienia… Dookoła śnieg, zawieja, pogoda urządza im piekło na ziemi, a jedyne, na czym potrafi się skoncentrować, to pewien szalenie przystojny zamaskowany drań? No po prostu pięknie.

– Snajper! – Gdzieś z dołu dobiegło go częściowo zagłuszone przez wiatr wołanie Szpiega: – _Mon che_ _ **r**_ , zejdź! Mamy awa **r** ię p **r** ądu!

– Co się dzieje? Nie słyszę cię! – Odłożył karabin i podszedł do barierki: – Powtórz!

– P **r** ądu nie ma! Złaź stamtąd!

Ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową i, zarzuciwszy broń na ramię, zaczął schodzić po drabinie, ostrożnie stawiając każdy kolejny krok. Szczeble już od dawien dawna były na wskroś przerdzewiałe, a teraz jeszcze pokrywała je cienka warstwa sypkiego śniegu, pod którym czaił się zdradziecki lód, w związku z czym poruszanie się po niej przy w zasadzie zerowej widoczności było niezwykle trudnym zadaniem. W takich chwilach dochodził do mało odkrywczego wniosku, że jego paranoja jednak zaprowadzi go kiedyś do grobu. Przecież tylko szaleniec wyszedłby na dwór w taką pogodę! Ale nie, on przecież _musiał_ zrobić po swojemu. Kretyn kompletny!

Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że spadł dopiero wtedy, gdy był zaledwie pięć metrów nad ziemią, zaś pod nim była całkiem solidna zaspa. Dzięki temu największych obrażeń doznał nie podczas samego upadku, a broniąc się przed nim, co w gruncie rzeczy było bardzo, ale to bardzo smutne. Nie zdoławszy się utrzymać na zdradzieckich szczeblach, bez wdzięku runął w dół i z głuchym jęknięciem zapadł się w miękkiej hałdzie białego puchu, z niesmakiem konstatując, że sam to na siebie sprowadził.

– Caleb?! Błagam, powiedz coś!

– Coś – stęknął, chwilowo ignorując fakt, że jakimś cudem agent zna jego prawdziwe imię: – Żyję, nie ma powodu do paniki.

– Nic ci nie jest? – As wywiadu pochylił się nad nim, wyciągając ku niemu otuloną rękawiczką dłoń.

Asasyn poczuł w sobie dziwny ucisk na widok strachu, który nagle pojawił się w tych zwykle spokojnych oczach. Francuz nigdy niczego się nie bał i bez względu na sytuację potrafił zachować zimną krew, a przynajmniej stosowne pozory. Jednak nie teraz. Po raz pierwszy odkąd go znał, zamaskowany najemnik wydawał się być… Kompletnie bezradny.

– Żyję, nie martw się. – Spróbował wstać z ziemi, jednak nagły ból w kostce uświadomił mu, że nie da rady zrobić tego bez niczyjej pomocy: – OK, no dobrze, mam coś nie tak z nogą. Możesz…?

Gdyby warunki ku temu sprzyjały, Szpieg prawdopodobnie wziąłby go na ręce i zaniósł do bazy niczym księżniczkę, jednak na szczęście aura oszczędziła mu podobnego upokorzenia. Nie, żeby kuśtykanie przez całą drogę dodawało mu zbyt wiele godności i splendoru, ale chyba i tak było to minimalnie lepsze rozwiązanie.

* * *

Na całe szczęście generator był całkiem dobrze zakonserwowany i uruchomienie go nie nastręczyło Inżynierowi zbyt wielu trudności. Problemem były dosyć ograniczone zapasy paliwa, dzięki którym wspomniany sprzęt miał pracować. Owszem, na pewno przy odpowiednim gospodarowaniu posiadanymi zasobami mogli utrzymać najważniejsze systemy bazy przy życiu przed dwa, może nawet trzy dni, jednak co dalej? Cóż, pewnie będą musieli zastanowić się nad innymi źródłami. Może ten szmelc, którym uzupełniany jest bak w miotaczu płomieni Pyro? Może resztki bimbru Demo? Cóż, są to opcje, które zdecydowanie trzeba będzie kiedyś rozważyć. Jeśli jednak jego misja zakończy się sukcesem, nie będą musieli sobie zbyt szybko zaprzątać głowy tą kwestią. Co mu przypomniało, że jeśli ma gdziekolwiek iść, to powinien to uczynić jak najszybciej – każda minuta zwłoki mogła zaważyć na powodzeniu jego wyprawy. Naturalnie samotna wędrówka przez śnieżycę niespecjalnie mu się uśmiechała, jednak jego ściśle logiczny umysł podpowiadał mu, że jest to jedyne właściwe rozwiązanie.

– Gdzie się wybieracie szeregowy?

Nie spodziewał się, że Żołnierz obudzi się tak szybko – wyczuwał w tym interwencję z zewnątrz – jednak nie czuł się jego obecnością w żaden sposób zaniepokojony. W końcu nie zamierzał zrobić nic, co byłoby złe bądź głupie, czyż nie?

– Muszę spróbować naprawić trakcje wys…

– Sam? Przy takich warunkach atmosferycznych? – Wojak wyprostował się jak podczas musztry: – To czyste szaleństwo! Nie zezwalam na wymarsz.

– Solly, to naprawdę nie jest najlepszy moment na…

– Nie zezwalam.

Mogliby ciągnąć tę dyskusję dosłownie w wieczność, a i tak nie doszliby do żadnych sensownych wniosków. Obaj byli wręcz nieludzko uparci i rozwiązanie pozbawionego argumentów sporu było po prostu niemożliwe. Mechanik wciąż miał w pamięci ich niezliczone sprzeczki i kłótnie, które nieodmiennie kończyły się albo wrzaskami, albo rękoczynami, w związku z czym wiedział, na co się porywa, dyskutując z tym szaleńcem. Tym niemniej, wynalazca głęboko wierzył, że jeśli wytłumaczy mu całą sytuację, zdoła weterana do swoich racji przekonać.

– Posłuchaj, naprawdę nie mam ochoty tego robić, ale tak po prostu _trzeba_.

– Nie zezwalam. – Wiarus podszedł do niego tak blisko, że można mu było zajrzeć pod hełm.

W oczach Doe ujrzał coś, co nie pozwoliło mu od razu odpowiedzieć. W tych jasnych, niemalże zawsze skrytych przed światem tęczówkach zawsze gościło niemożliwe do objęcia rozumem szaleństwo, wymieszane z bólem i samotnością. Ale to… Przerażenie… Było czymś nowym i niepokojącym. _Wszakże ten człowiek był nieustraszony, czyż nie? Jakim cudem coś mogło doprowadzić go do tego stanu?_

– Jane, proszę, spróbuj być rozsądny. Nie możemy tutaj po prostu siedzieć i czekać na ratunek, coś zwyczajnie trzeba zrobić. Sam mówiłeś, że jeśli istnieje szansa na zwycięstwo, należy walczyć. I to właśnie zamierzam zrobić, przynajmniej w przenośni.

– … Nie mogę ci na to pozwolić. Nie przy tej pogodzie i…

– To co? Mam tutaj siedzieć z założonymi rękami? – fuknął z irytacją.

– Respawn nie działa, Dell! – Głos Żołnierza zbliżył się do rozpaczliwego jęku: – Jeśli coś ci się stanie…

_On się boi o mnie._

Przeciwko temu nie był w stanie wysunąć żadnych argumentów. Nie w takiej sytuacji. Owszem, to co zamierzał zrobić było szalenie ryzykowne, ale też niestety konieczne. Jednak kiedy już raz ujrzał to spojrzenie, nie był dalej w stanie się ot tak po prostu obrócić i ruszyć w objęcia zawieruchy. Choć doskonale wiedział, że powinien się przede wszystkim kierować dobrem drużyny, tym razem nie mógł tego uczynić. Nagle się okazało, że dla niego najważniejszy jest stojący przed nim człowiek. Pewne już nigdy nie będzie w stanie nic zaplanować, nie myśląc o tym, jak to na niego wpłynie. Powinien być o to na siebie zły, ale jakoś chwilowo nie potrafił – na razie najważniejsze było uspokojenie Solly'ego i zadbanie o to, by nie miał już więcej powodów do niepokoju.

– Dobrze, zostanę – westchnął, odkładając skrzynkę z narzędziami na półkę. – Może pomoc nadejdzie szybciej, niż sądzimy.

W sumie powinien jakoś skomentować to, jak rozpaczliwie Jane porwał go w ramiona, ale byłoby to zwyczajnie podłe. Choć nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos, jakaś jego część cieszyła się na myśl o tym, iż ktoś aż tak bardzo go potrzebował. No dobrze, było to skrajnie egoistyczne i powinien się choć odrobinę takich myśli wstydzić, ale chwilowo postanowił zrezygnować z wyrzutów sumienia. Zwłaszcza, że jego ukochany wydawał się być wytrącony z równowagi i należało go teraz jakoś ukoić.

* * *

Wczoraj widział wiele łez, co mu niemalże złamało serce, ale też po każdej z nich pojawiał się pełen wzruszenia uśmiech, co z kolei niezwykle go radowało. Cieszył się, że mimo ich niezwykle pesymistycznych przewidywań, sprawy potoczyły się w niezwykle wygodnym i szczęśliwym dla nich obu kierunku. Scout wreszcie miał tak potrzebną mu do życia pewność, że mimo tego, co się stało, jego mama nadal go kocha i nigdy nie przestanie uważać go za swoje dziecko, zaś on sam miał ten komfort psychiczny, że nie będzie przeszkadzał zwiadowcy w drodze powrotnej na łono rodziny. Wprawdzie siedzieli wczoraj przy telefonie niemalże do północy i pod koniec już nawet zaczynali posypiać, ale każda sekunda tej rozmowy była absolutnie tego warta.

Teraz też nie posiadał się z radości, trzymając to pogrążone w śnie cudo w ramionach. Biegacz, gdy jeszcze nie zdążył się obudzić i zacząć się ruszać, wyglądał wręcz uroczo, choć naturalnie Demo nigdy nie odważyłby mu się tego powiedzieć. Tym niemniej, pewnie oddałby wszystko, co miał na tym świecie, za choćby jeden z tych łagodnych uśmiechów, które zdobiły twarz młodzieńca.

– Wiem, że się mnie lampisz. – Pałkarz uchylił lekko jedną powiekę i popatrzył na niego z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem: – O czym myślisz?

– A ło czym mogie myśleć, pacząc na ciebie?

– Tak od razu teges-tamteges? Bez żadnego „dzień dobry”? – Scout uniósł jedną brew: – Wstydu nie masz.

– Ja nie ło… – Szkot przewrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem okiem: – Czasem esseś tak subtelny jako ten papier ścirny.

– Przynajmniej dzięki temu dostaję to, czego chcę. – Chłopak poruszył się ostrożnie i zaczął się na niego wspinać, uśmiechając się kusicielsko: – A teraz chcę właśnie ciebie.

Cyklop zastanawiał się czasem, jakim sposobem to piękne, zjawiskowe ciało tak dobrze pasuje do jego zniszczonych pracą i chemikaliami dłoni. W gruncie rzeczy niemożliwym się wydawało, by jakiekolwiek połączenie, tak fizyczne, jak i psychiczne, było między nimi możliwe – w końcu różnili się od siebie jak lato i zima. Jeden żywiołowy i pogodny, z uśmiechem promiennym jak lipcowe słońce, drugi zaś sponiewierany i zgorzkniały, o spojrzeniu pochmurnym niczym poprzecinane nagimi gałęziami niebo. A jednak wręcz zdawali się być dla siebie stworzeni. Uparcie udowadniali to każdą spędzoną razem chwilą, każdym wspólnym atakiem śmiechu, jaki pozostałym wydawał się być pozbawiony przyczyny i każdą łzą, którą dla siebie nawzajem przelali.

Z satysfakcją powędrował dłońmi w górę poruszających się pod naporem gwałtownego oddechu żeber. Lubił ogromnie widok siedzącego na nim okrakiem zwiadowcy, który to pochylał się nad nim z zadziornym uśmiechem i pełnym obietnic spojrzeniem. Świadomość, że to cudo należy tylko i wyłącznie do niego, była jedną z najpiękniejszych rzeczy, jakie mu się kiedykolwiek w życiu przytrafiły. Uwielbiał tego szalonego łobuza ponad wszystko na tym świecie i wciąż zdumieniem napawał go fakt, iż owo uczucie jest całkowicie odwzajemnione.

Biegacz nie był rozrośniętym w barach zapaśnikiem, ale i tak jego smukłe ciało atlety miało na sobie dość mięśni, by ich cudowna, pełna gracji praca była doskonale wyczuwalna pod palcami. Grenadierowi z trudem udawało się utrzymać w miejscu stworzoną do pędu sylwetkę, która odruchowo wiła się z rozkoszy ofiarowanej przez jego usta, język i dłonie. Jednak ten niepowstrzymany strumień energii przebiegający pod skórą pałkarza był niczym w porównaniu z dźwiękami, jakie z siebie wydawał. Nawet zwykłe westchnienie w jego wykonaniu był wręcz niebiańską symfonią, nie wspominając o zapierających dech w piersiach ariach pomruków, jęków czy krzyków. I to on był przyczyną ich wszystkich. On dawał temu cudownemu człowiekowi rozkosz tak wielką, że była ona w stanie wymazać z jego rozedrganych myśli wszystko, co tylko mogłoby go dręczyć.

– Tavish… – Scout oparł mu czoło o ramię, jeszcze mocniej wpierając się biodrami w obejmującą ich obu dłoń górala: – Proszę, we mnie…

Zwykle gdy się tak na siebie nagle rzucali, nie mieli cierpliwości do wymagających koncentracji i ostrożności zabiegów takich jak odpowiednia aplikacja nawilżacza czy właściwe przygotowanie, toteż zwykle ograniczali się do innych, mniej skomplikowanych pieszczot. Jeśli jednak Evan życzył sobie, by tym razem było inaczej, bombardier zdecydowanie nie zamierzał go od tego zamiaru odwodzić. Ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, iż młodszy najemnik wciąż się oswaja z tym, jak wyglądają męsko-męskie stosunki, nie zamierzał na niego naciskać – w końcu to nie jego organizm był przekonywany do czegoś, co w zasadzie nie leżało w jego naturze.

Było coś niemalże anielskiego w twarzy zwiadowcy, gdy Demo zaczynał powoli i starannie rozluźniać jego mięśnie. Owszem, na pewno mu zadawał przy tym odrobinę bólu, jednak najwyraźniej chłopak zaczął się powoli do niego przyzwyczajać – pewną wskazówkę mógł stanowić fakt, że już po krótkiej chwili jego oddech gwałtownie przyspieszył, a on sam zaczął coraz mocniej całym sobą napierać na znajdujące się w nim palce, starając się poczuć je jeszcze głębiej. Trudno było stwierdzić, czy jest to przejaw młodzieńczej niecierpliwości czy pożądania, jednak na wszelki wypadek wolał nie ulegać tym niemym ponagleniom. Nie zamierzał go skrzywdzić, a już tym bardziej nie tutaj, w ich wspólnej sypialni.

– Już jest dobrze, już możesz. – Biegacz znacząco poruszył miednicą: – Wiem, że po prostu nie możesz się doczekać, no dalej. Wiem, że marzysz tylko o tym, by… JASNY GWINT! – Szkot uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, czując pod opuszkami to szczególne miejsce, którego stymulacja zawsze wybijała tę gadułę z rytmu: – Nie, mam dość, masz we mnie wejść i koniec, już nie wytrzymam dłużej!

Cyklop miał w swym sercu dość litości, by wreszcie spełnić te rozpaczliwe prośby. Wprawdzie w pierwszej chwili pałkarz jak zwykle wydawał się być wręcz rozczarowany faktem, iż przyjemnie wypełniający go obiekt zniknął, jednak był to odruch, z którym nie było sensu walczyć. Zwłaszcza, że już po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się pełen ekscytacji i oczekiwania uśmiech, gdy spostrzegł, iż jednooki najemnik tym razem aplikuje żel na siebie. Nerwowo przełykając ślinę, Boatończyk klęknął nad nim, swymi mocnymi udami obejmując ciemne biodra, po czym powoli zaczął obniżać pułap, kierowany pewnymi dłońmi swego kochanka. W takich chwilach stanowił piękny widok podobny do napiętej struny bądź cięciwy, emanujący ruchem zatrzymanym na moment w oczekiwaniu na właściwy impuls. Nie było, po prostu nie mogło być na tym łez padole piękniejszej i bardziej zachwycającej istoty niż ten oto mężczyzna.

Jak zwykle zaczynali powoli, bez względu bowiem na to, jak pewny siebie by Scout nie był, to i tak za każdym razem potrzebował chwili, by się przyzwyczaić od tego, iż w jego ciele znalazło się coś nieco większego niż palec czy dwa. Ale taka już niestety była jego natura – blefować i przeć do przodu, a potem to się zobaczy. Dlatego też bombardier obrał sobie za punkt honoru chronić go przed samym sobą, choć prawdopodobnie nie posiadał odpowiednich kwalifikacji. Tym niemniej, zamierzał przynajmniej próbować i dopiero po kilku minutach jego morderczy uścisk na talii chłopaka zelżał na tyle, że mogli nieco przyspieszyć.

Z niegasnącą fascynacją patrzył na potężne mięśnie w nogach zwiadowcy, które napinały się za każdym razem, gdy ich właściciel unosił się i opadał. Może i świadczyło to o tym, że miłośnik eksplozji wszelakich jednak jest pozbawionym ogłady prostakiem, jednak wolał ten widok, niż spacery po muzeach czy innych świątyniach sztuki. Wszystko, dosłownie _wszystko_ w tym ciele budziło jego zachwyt i nie zamierzał się tego wypierać. Bo i dlaczego miałby?

W miarę jak ich wspólny rytm nabierał tempa, coraz bardziej zatracali się w ofiarowywanych sobie nawzajem pieszczotach, wyrażanych dotykiem przyrzeczeniach i pieczętowanych pocałunkami zapewnieniach. Z każdym kolejnym ruchem coraz mocniej zlewali się w jedno, łącząc swoje oddechy oraz bicie serc, scalając je łączącą ich rozkoszą. Biegacz z przeciągłym jękiem odrzucił głowę do tyłu i sięgnął ręką do swojego kroku, jednak Demo go w tym wyręczył, ponieważ chciał osobiście dopilnować, że jego ukochany będzie całkowicie usatysfakcjonowany. Dawanie mu przyjemności samo w sobie było nagrodą, jednak to, co otrzymywał w zamian… Cóż… Chłopak doskonale wiedział, jak ma się poruszać, by im obu nerwy dosłownie się spalały od nadmiaru przepływających przezeń bodźców.

– Tav… – Scout przygryzł dolną wargę, jednak już chwilę potem nie był w stanie powstrzymać spływającego z jego ust potoku drżących z podniecenia słów: – Tak, dokładnie tak, nie przestawaj, cholera, mocniej, kocham cię, kocham cię, Tavish, Tavishtavishtavish…. TAAAAAAAV…

Spod lekko przymkniętej powieki patrzył na jego rozpromienioną w ostatecznym uniesieniu twarz, która w takich chwilach przybierała zawsze wręcz cudownie łagodny wyraz. Rozłożył dlań swe ramiona, pozwalając mu w nie bezpiecznie opaść, gdy jego mięśnie wreszcie się rozluźniły i odmówiły dalszego utrzymywania smukłej sylwetki w pionie. Szkot z rozkosznym pomrukiem przesunął dłońmi po nagle nieruchomych, pokrytych warstwą potu plecach, aż wreszcie zacisnął palce na nieco kościstych biodrach, samemu również starając się dosięgnąć spełnienia. Przyjemnie było czuć na sobie lejący się ciężar usatysfakcjonowanego zwiadowcy, który znaczył jego obojczyk i szyję leniwymi, nasyconymi czułością pocałunkami. Dzięki temu udało mu się wpaść na właściwy tor i sam również już po paru pchnięciach wreszcie doszedł, z gardłowym pomrukiem zaciskając zęby na bladym, wilgotnym ramieniu.

Wprawdzie nigdy by o to biegacza nie podejrzewał, jednak chłopak okazał się być prawdziwym entuzjastą przytulania się, co cyklopa niezmiernie cieszyło – po tak ekscytującym rozpoczęciu dnia, z całej siły pragnął jeszcze na chwilę potrzymać swoje szczęście w objęciach i nacieszyć się jego ciepłem oraz spowalniającym oddechem. Zwłaszcza, że sam zainteresowany również zdawał się robić wszystko, by jak najciaśniej do niego przywrzeć, niemalże wpierając się w jego wciąż unoszącą się nieco zbyt gwałtownie pierś.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zaczęli odczuwać pewien dyskomfort, jednak nie był on związany z ich dotychczasowymi działaniami, raczej… Temperaturą. Nagle im obu zrobiło się okropnie zimno i nijak nie potrafili wytłumaczyć przyczyny tego niecodziennego zjawiska. Dokładniejsze badanie terenu ujawniło, że kaloryfery w ich pokoju są chłodne jak lód, zaś w rurach za nic w świecie nie chce popłynąć nawet zimna woda. Zanim zdążyli zacząć zadawać mniej lub bardziej kretyńskie pytania, tudzież przerzucać się niewiele wnoszącymi do dyskusji stwierdzeniami w stylu „coś jest nie tak”, rozległo się średnio subtelne pukanie do drzwi. Dobrze, że framuga była mocna, inaczej zawiasy na pewno by poszły w drobny mak.

– Kogo niesie? – Grenadier zmarszczył brwi, wrzucając biegacza z powrotem pod pierzynę.

– Ubrani jesteście? – Ton Heavy'ego jak zwykle nie zdradzał jego aktualnego nastroju.

– Em… Prawie – skłamał, rozglądając się w panice za spodniami: – A co?

– A bo mamy awarię prądu i muszę z wami pogadać.

Demoman, ku ogromnej uciesze młodego, wyłożył się na pysk, usiłując wciągnąć obie nogawki naraz. Na szczęście, po kilku szarpnięciach udało mu się wreszcie wepchnąć tyłek w uparty łach i w miarę zbornie dokuśtykać do klamki, nie zaliczając po drodze kolejnej gleby.

– Możesz powtórzyć? – spytał, otwierając wreszcie drzwi.

– Prądu nie ma. – Odziany w nieco przykrótki szlafrok z wyhaftowanym emblematem Medyka na piersi Rosjanin wzruszył ramionami: – Engie poszedł włączyć zapasowy generator, a potem zajmie się przewodami wysokiego napięcia.

Szkot uniósł podejrzliwie jedną brew, potem wymownie popatrzył swym jedynym okiem na szczelnie zalepione śniegiem okno, po czym znów przeniósł swe spojrzenie na ich nieformalnego przywódcę o gabarytach przeciętnej ciężarówki.

– Oczywiście, że poszczułem go Żołnierzem. – Kolos przewrócił oczami: – Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby się sam szwendał w taką pogodę.

– I dobrze. – Cyklop kiwnął głową z aprobatą: – Co tera?

– Zbiórka w świetlicy i jeśli coś nie jest niezbędne do życia, to to wyłączamy. I ubierzcie się ciepło.

– Jasne… – Grenadier zerknął wymownie na jego owłosione łydki: – Nie omieszkamy.

– Oby. – Tym razem to Słowianin popatrzył znacząco wgłąb pokoju na wystającą spod kołdry górną i niestety wciąż nagą połowę Scouta.

– Tak, tak, cudownie. – Zwiadowca westchnął teatralnie: – Czy możemy uznać ten zjazd macho za zakończony?

To definitywnie ucięło nieco się już przeciągającą wymianę spojrzeń i zdań, toteż wszyscy uczestnicy mogli się spokojnie rozejść do swoich zajęć, czyli wreszcie się odziać. To ostatnie uczynili z szalonym wręcz entuzjazmem, bowiem temperatura faktycznie zaczęła się robić po prostu nie do zniesienia. Naturalnie nie zmieniło to faktu, że nadal pozostali niedojrzałymi zgrywusami i zamiast rzeczywiście się sprężyć, kradli sobie nawzajem ubrania tudzież nimi w siebie rzucali, śmiejąc się przy tym na całe gardło.

– Tavish… – Biegacz popatrzył na niego nieco niepewnie, miętosząc rękaw o wiele za dużego nań swetra.

– Tak?

– Dzięki. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się łagodnie: – Za wczoraj i… W zasadzie za wszystko.

– Ni mo sprawy, chopie. – Przeczochrał go po tej niepoukładanej łepetynie i pocałował w sam środek czoła: – Dla cię szysko.

O tak, młody zdecydowanie lubił się przytulać. Można było wręcz zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że zaraz po lataniu jak kot z pęcherzem jest to jego ulubione zajęcie, jednak góral nie miał najmniejszego nawet zamiaru mu tego wypominać – w końcu sam porywał go w ramiona przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.

* * *

– Na szczęście nie jest złamana. – Eskulap uważnie przyjrzał się prezentowanej mu kończynie: – To tylko zvykłe zvichnięcie. Niestety, nie mogę użyć Quick-Fixa, bo żre za dużo energii, ale mogę dać ci leki przecivbólowe. Volałbym na razie nie użyvać bojovych medykamentóv, jeśli to nie jest absolutnie konieczne.

Do tej pory cała drużyna zdążyła się już zebrać w świetlicy, gdzie na czas przerwy w dostawie prądu postanowili skomasować życie codzienne bazy. Wprawdzie było to wymuszone postanowieniami Inżyniera co do utrzymania tylko wybranych fragmentów bazy przy życiu, jednak dość szybko się okazało, że dokładnie to samo polecała instrukcja przygotowana specjalnie na tego typu sytuacje awaryjne. Nie, żeby jej szukali – gdyby Żołnierz nie powstrzymał ich w porę, prawdopodobnie użyliby jej jako rozpałki do znajdującego się w kącie pomieszczeniu piecyka. Dopiero on uświadomił im, że ta gruba i pokryta kurzem książka jest czymś bardziej przydatnym niż zamiennik jednej z nóżek od kanapy i nawet z zainteresowaniem zapoznali się z jej zawartością. Dość, że teraz siedzieli sobie dosłownie na głowach i niejako wszyscy byli zamieszani w obdukcję, co Medyka niepomiernie wręcz denerwowało (w końcu nawet bez prawa wykonywania zawodu miał jakieś standardy, do diabła!). Jednak podejrzewał, że przyzwyczajony do samotności Snajper jest tą sytuacją jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany niż on.

– Dobrze doktorze – dawny myśliwy zgodził się wreszcie. – Ale musisz mi to usztywniać?

– Tak – odparł z naciskiem. – Choć, pravdę móviąc, mam ochotę ci założyć jakiś opatrunek róvnież na łeb, bo po prostu _musi_ być uszkodzony.

– … Ale nic mi w nią nie jest. – Asasyn uniósł jedną brew.

– Tak? A sądziłem, że trzeba upaść na głovę, żeby v taką pogodę łazić po oblodzonej drabinie.

W tym momencie Szpieg nie był w stanie dłużej zachowywać kamiennej twarzy i zwyczajnie parsknął śmiechem. Wprawdzie starał się to nieumiejętnie zamaskować przy pomocy zbliżonej do ust dłoni, ale tym razem nikogo nie udało mu się oszukać. Strzelec popatrzył na niego z nieukrywanym wyrzutem, po czym wreszcie pozwolił sobie założyć opatrunek na nogę. Wprawdzie wręcz ostentacyjnie nie patrzył na stojącego tuż obok agenta, ale widać było, że tak naprawdę nie jest na niego ani trochę zły.

_Tym razem w komplecie stawili się na powitanie nowego członka drużyny, choć nie wszyscy byli w szczytowej formie – Scout i Demoman nadal odczuwali pewne nieprzyjemne skutki tajemniczego zatrucia pokarmowego, które na pięć dni zamieniło ich życie w skoncentrowane dookoła toalety piekło. Teraz naturalnie czuli się o wiele lepiej, ale nadal byli wymizerowani i nie potrafili samodzielnie zachować pozycji pionowej. Na całe szczęście baza przechodziła okres zimowego urlopu, w związku z czym ich stan zdrowia nie wpłynął na przebieg misji. Lekarz naturalnie miał swoje podejrzenia co do genezy ich jakże niespodziewanej dolegliwości, ale też nie zamierzał wskazywać winnego palcem – w tym konkretnym przypadku uważał zastosowanie pewnych środków za całkowicie usprawiedliwione._

_Trzeba było przyznać, że pogoda spłatała im okrutnego figla, bowiem takiej zamieci jeszcze w tym sezonie nie było. Większość z nich nawet nie mrugnęła okiem na widok takiej aury, jednak tak się składało, że akurat tego dnia miał do ich bazy przybyć nowy Snajper, a powszechnie wiadomym było, że przedstawiciele tej klasy są najmniej odporni na mrozy ze wszystkich najemników. Nieszczęśnik pewnie zdążył usłyszeć o panujących tutaj warunkach i pech chciał, że już pierwszego dnia miał wątpliwą przyjemność przekonać się, iż wszystkie słyszane przezeń opowieści są jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Pewnie po takim powitaniu nie zagrzeje tutaj miejsca nawet do Wielkiejnocy. A ta w tym roku wypadała dość wcześnie._

_Ku ich ogromnemu zdziwieniu, charakterystyczny campervan pojawił się na parkingu z zaledwie piętnastominutowym spóźnieniem, co w takich okolicznościach przyrody było absolutnie zrozumiałe. Kolejnym, nie mniejszym zaskoczeniem był fakt, że z szoferki nie wypadł szczękający zębami sopel lodu, tylko wysiadł całkowicie żywy, całkiem żwawy facet._

– _Dobry – rzucił im na powitanie, niczym niezadowolony kot strzepując zdrętwiałe od długotrwałej jazdy nogi._

_I to było tyle w zakresie komunikacji. Wprawdzie wyglądał na świadomego ich obecności, jednak też nie zapowiadało się na to, by na chwilę obecną zamierzał powiedzieć coś więcej. Niespiesznie wyciągnął worek podróżny z wnętrza swego domu na kółkach, po czym popatrzył na nich wyczekująco, najwyraźniej spodziewając się jakiegoś ruchu z ich strony._

– _Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że uda ci się tutaj tak szybko dotrzeć. – Heavy podszedł do niego, uśmiechając się jowialnie: – Witamy w bazie._

_Chirurg mruknął coś na kształt powitania, mając nadzieję, że już wkrótce będzie mógł przejść nad pojawieniem się nowego towarzysza broni do porządku dziennego. Nie chodziło o to, że coś przeciwko niemu miał, po prostu asasyn był… Spisany na straty. Mrukliwy, wyobcowany i zdecydowanie marnie przystosowany do życia w grupie – dzięki tym cechom zapewne był fantastycznym strzelcem wyborowym, jednak nie gwarantowało mu to przerwania w tych niegościnnych stronach. Ci, którzy nie są w stanie znaleźć sobie jakiejś kotwicy, która pomogłaby im przetrwać sztorm, zwyczajnie byli skazani na to, by tę bazę opuścić. Szczęście mieli ci, którzy w miarę szybko się orientowali, iż nie pasują do panujących w tym niegościnnym miejscu warunków. Ci, którzy czynili to z pewnym opóźnieniem, wyjeżdżali z Viaductu jako niepodobne do siebie wraki._

– Doktorze, mogę już zejść ze stołu? Inni pewnie chcieliby w końcu zejść.

– Hm? – Popatrzył na niego lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, że na chwilę odpłynął: – A tak, naturalnie.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Rosjanin dosłownie wyrósł mu tuż za plecami.

– Tak… Po prostu napiłbym się kavy. – Szybko zgarnął materiału opatrunkowe do swojej torby, robiąc miejsce na talerze ze śniadaniem: – Mógłbyś…?

– Zaraz zrobię dla wszystkich. – Agent pomógł Australijczykowi usadowić się w tak uparcie omijanym przezeń do tej pory fotelu: – Poza Scoutem naturalnie. _Dieu_ , wyobrażacie to sobie?

– Weź nie strasz ludzi tak wcześnie rano. – Mechanik skrzywił się z niesmakiem: – Serca nie masz?

– _Non_ – odparł bez namysłu Szpieg. – Za kogo ty mnie masz?

Medyk z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową, starając się od siebie odegnać obraz biegającego po ścianach i suficie zwiadowcy, po czym zerknął na nieco naburmuszonego asasyna. Biedak zawsze źle znosił bycie zależnym od innych, więc nie należało za bardzo panikować na widok jego pochmurnego oblicza. Poza tym jednym skrzywieniem nie wykazywał żadnych objawów, które zwykle u jego poprzedników zwiastowały rychłe opuszczenie bazy raz na zawsze. Mimo tego, iż tak naprawdę nikt nie wierzył w to, że strzelec zagości tutaj na dłużej, skubaniec twardo się trzymał i jakimś cudem jeszcze nie stracił ani zdrowych zmysłów, ani umiejętności. Wprawdzie trudno było dociec przyczynę – choć sposób, w jaki patrzył na asa wywiadu mógł być podpowiedzią – jednak na razie była to siła na tyle znacząca, by go mimo wszystko zatrzymać w tej bazie. Ten, który miał ich opuścić, zdawał się coraz głębiej zapuszczać tutaj korzenie, co mimo wszystko lekarza cieszyło. Choć nie byli przesadnie zżytą grupą, mimo wszystko między nimi wytworzyła się pewna szczególna więź, sprawiająca, że zgromadzona tutaj dziewiątka zabijaków tworzyła naprawdę zgrany zespół. Byłoby naprawdę szkoda, gdyby teraz któryś z nich postanowił odejść na zawsze i pewnie nigdy by im się nie udało załatać powstałej w ten sposób dziury.

– Synu, nie wiem, kto cię uczył robić kawę, ale chyba cię oszukał. – Wojak krytycznym wzrokiem popatrzył na zawartość swojego kubka.

– Zapewniam cię, że to najlepsze, co można zrobić z tej berbeluchy, jaką nam tutaj dostarczają. – Obruszył się Francuz.

– Ale jest gorzka! I niedobra!

Chirurg nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego Snajper nagle zaczął cicho chichotać, jednak na wszelki wypadek wolał w temat nie wnikać. A nuż biedak naprawdę uderzył się w głowę i należałoby go zamknąć w izolatce? Z dwojga złego lepiej, żeby siedział tutaj, niż zamarzał w gabinecie, bo potem trzeba by go było leczyć tak z wstrząśnienia mózgu, jak i przeziębienia.

– Daj to sieroto, zaraz ci to doprawię. – Teksańczyk zabrał Doe nieszczęsne naczynie i powędrował z nim do kuchni.

Medyk uśmiechnął się ciepło na widok swoich kolegów, po czym wreszcie zasiadł na kanapie, wtulając się w buchający ciepłem bok swojego ukochanego kolosa. Owszem, było zimno i trochę nawet strasznie przez otaczający ich półmrok, jednak byli tu wszyscy razem, co czyniło całą tę sytuację w miarę znośną. Wprawdzie przez jakiś czas ich życie będzie naprawdę niewygodne, jednak osobiście spotkał się z dużo gorszymi warunkami bytowania, więc brak prądu nie robił na nim najmniejszego nawet wrażenia. To samotność by go wykończyła, jednak na razie nic podobnego mu nie groziło.

* * *

Snajper musiał przyznać, że Wielka Czwórka zaskakująco dobrze znosiła problemy z dostawami prądu. Cóż, zapewne nie pierwszy raz podobne zdarzenie miało miejsce, więc mogli sobie pozwolić na pewną nonszalancję. Demoman i Scout w gruncie rzeczy zachowywali się tak samo jak zwykle, czyli na przemian gadali o pierdołach oraz śpiewali pijackie piosenki. Znaczy, fałszowali dopóty, dopóki Inżynier nie zagroził, że im obu po kolei wepchnie Gunslinger do gardła, za co wszyscy pozostali członkowie drużyny byli mu niewypowiedzianie wdzięczni. Jako że starali się nie włączać lamp, a światło dawane przez świecie nie było wystarczające, by bez obaw o swoje oczy pogrążyć się w lekturze, Medyk z Heavy'm musieli sobie znaleźć jakieś inne zajęcie, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że siedzenie w milczeniu obok siebie jakimś cudem ich nie nuży. Żołnierz z kolei wydawał się być osobliwie rozbity, jednak asasyn nie potrafił odgadnąć przyczyny tego niecodziennego zjawiska. Równie niezwykłe było zachowanie mechanika, który nie odstępował wojaka ani na krok i zdawał się dążyć do tego, by cały czas się dotykali, choćby tylko byli o siebie oparci ramionami. To ostatnie było naprawdę zdumiewające, zważywszy na fakt, że do tej pory wynalazca okazywał swemu rodakowi coś na kształt uprzejmego zainteresowania (to znaczy dawał mu do zrozumienia, że zauważa jego obecność) tudzież zażarcie się z nim kłócił, dopuszczając się nawet rękoczynów. Jednak dziś najwyraźniej świat postanowił stanąć na głowie, bowiem obaj byli cisi, spokojni i dziwnie… Ludzcy. Żaden z nich nie przypominał ani wraku, ani też maszyny, którymi upierali się być na co dzień. Strzelec miał niejasne wrażenie, że coś mu się udało ominąć i nawet miał pewne podejrzenia, co. Zdrową nogą szturchnął lekko siedzącego obok na krześle Szpiega i wykonał lekki ruch głową w stronę miłośników hełmów, pytająco unosząc przy tym brwi. Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką udało mu się uzyskać, był uśmiech, którego nie dało się opisać innym słowem niż „zbereźny”. W gruncie rzeczy nie był tym aż tak bardzo zdziwiony. Nie chodziło o to, że spodziewał się zawiązania takiej pary, ale gdy teraz na nich patrzył, rozumiał, że tak właśnie powinno być. Wyglądali ze sobą tak naturalnie, że aż dziw brał, iż nie zeszli się wcześniej.

Jedyną osobą, która rzeczywiście była przygnębiona panującym stanem rzeczy, był Pyro. Bez względu na to, jak intensywnie go przekonywali, iż na pewno prąd wróci przed wyczekiwaną tak przezeń Gwiazdką, nadal był markotny i snuł się bez celu po świetlicy, aż wreszcie klapnął apatycznie przy oknie i oparł filtr powietrza o kompletnie zakrytą śniegiem szybę. Zdawał się być wręcz niewypowiedzianie apatyczny, co ich wszystkich zaczęło naprawdę poważnie niepokoić. Z troską spoglądali na swego odzianego w azbest towarzysza, każdy z osobna zastanawiając się, co jeszcze mogą zrobić, by poprawić mu humor. W końcu Snajper nie wytrzymał i ruchem ręki przywołał do siebie asa wywiadu.

– Bądź tak miły i zrób kakao – szepnął. – Spróbuję z nim pogadać.

– Naturalnie, _mon che_ _r_. – Francuz poklepał go po ramieniu: – Możesz na mnie liczyć.

Przynajmniej na niego. Bo jeśli idzie o własne zdolności w zakresie podnoszenia na duchu kogoś, kto porozumiewa się ze światem za pomocą wymownego mamrotania, to prawdę mówiąc nie był przekonany co do ich jakości. Tym niemniej, zamierzał przynajmniej spróbować – skoro udało mu się jakoś pokrzepić usychającego z tęsknoty biegacza, to dlaczego świetlik miałby być wyznaniem? Tak naprawdę ludzie byli w dość dużym stopniu podobni do dzikich zwierząt. Jeśli czuli się bezpieczni i mieli coś do jedzenia w zasięgu ręki, obłaskawienie ich nie stanowiło większego problemu. Zwłaszcza, że ich miłujący płomienie towarzysz wręcz uwielbiał kakao, w związku z czym, otrzymawszy napój powinien być o wiele bardziej skłonny do zwierzeń. Co więcej, konsumpcja smakołyku będzie wymagała od niego przynajmniej częściowego zdjęcia maski przeciwgazowej, co również miało niebagatelny wpływ na przebieg potencjalnej konwersacji. Wprawdzie cała operacja wymagała wstania z fotela, ale ani trochę to Australijczykowi nie przeszkadzało. Miał już serdecznie dość siedzenia na tyłku i czuł, że zaraz oszaleje od tych wszystkich poduszek, którymi Szpieg go tak troskliwie obłożył.

Gdy już wszyscy zaczęli wlewać w siebie ciepły, słodki napój, strzelec dźwignął się z siedziska i przy pomocy kul przemieścił się w stronę podpalacza, który nawet teraz nie zrezygnował ze swego miejsca na parapecie.

– No dobrze – zaczął, siadając z westchnięciem obok niego. – To nie o Święta chodzi, tyle już wiemy. Ale i tak coś cię martwi. Naprawdę możesz mi powiedzieć, przecież cię nie pogryzę.

– Nie zrozumiesz. – Pyro skulił się w sobie: – Żaden z was nie zrozumie.

– Dlaczego miałbym nie zrozumieć? – Zmarszczył lekko brwi i zdjął okulary.

– Bo ich nienawidzisz!

Tutaj nie bardzo wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Wprawdzie wiele różnych emocji znalazło dla siebie mniej lub bardziej stałe miejsce w jego sercu, jednak nigdy nie zagościła w nim prawdziwa nienawiść. Wymagała ona niedostępnego mu zwykle stopnia zaangażowania, toteż nawet nie miał szans się z nią zetknąć. Jak wpadł na pomysł, że kogokolwiek darzy podobnym uczuciem?

– Kogo? – spytał w końcu, czując się kompletnie bezradnym.

– BLU!

– … Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – Tym razem mimo wszelkich starań nie był w stanie zamaskować swego zdumienia.

– Codziennie robisz obchód, żeby móc do nich strzelać. Nie chcesz, żeby chociaż jeden z nich się do nas zbliżył!

– A… Ale… To nie dlatego, że ich nienawidzę. – Rozłożył bezradnie ręce: – Po prostu im nie ufam i chcę, żeby na wszelki wypadek zostali po swojej stronie płotu. Osobiście nic do nich nie mam, słowo! Reszta chyba też… – Popatrzył pytająco na resztę drużyny.

– Mnie latają kalafiorem. – Zwiadowca zerknął na nich, odstawiając kubek na niewielki stolik zawalony gazetami: – Ale nie mogą być tacy źli, skoro ich Scout też kibicuje Red Sox.

– Jakkolwiek czasami nie umiem zrozumieć gustu mojego odpowiednika… – Agent wyraźnie był czymś zniesmaczony, jednak wyraz jego twarzy sugerował, że nawet nie ma sensu pytać: – Doceniam jego upór w trwaniu przy raz podjętych decyzjach. Jakkolwiek _ja_ uważam je za bezsensowne. I absolutnie niedorzeczne… – Najwyraźniej poczuł na sobie wymowny wzrok strzelca: – Generalnie jako osoby prywatne są mi oni wysoce obojętni.

Heavy, co w sumie można było przewidzieć, po prostu wzruszył ramionami. Nie chodziło o to, że się nigdy niczym nie przejmował (bo była to nieprawda), ale zwyczajnie nie widział powodu, zaprzątać sobie sprawami, które nie dotyczyły go w sposób bezpośredni. Jako że nie miał do czynienia z drużyną przeciwną na gruncie towarzyskim, ich usposobienie i charaktery nie stanowiły obiektu jego zainteresowania, co również nijak nie podpadało pod wrogość.

– To tylko ludzie. – Inżynier zerknął na nich znad przeglądanych przy świetle świecy (wbrew zaleceniom doktora naturalnie) planów instalacji elektrycznej: – Ani lepsi, ani gorsi od innych. Może jedynie bardziej szurnięci, ale akurat tutaj nikomu to nie powinno przeszkadzać.

– Mie na pewno ni. – Demo pokiwał z entuzjazmem głową: – Poza tym widać po nich, że się nawzajem lubią, winc ni mogą być draniami, ni?

– Na pevno nie są najgorszymi osobami, jakie v życiu spotkałem – westchnął Medyk, co z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło, iż na obliczu Rosjanina na chwilę pojawiło się coś na kształt smutku. – Ale nic vięcej nie potrafię o nich poviedzieć, bo ich zvyczajnie nie znam.

W tym momencie dosłownie wszyscy popatrzyli wyczekująco na Żołnierza. Trudno było zgadnąć, jaką ten nieprzewidywalny człowiek może mieć opinię na temat wrażego zespołu, jednak też jakoś nikt nie spodziewał się pochwalnych peanów.

– To podstępne dranie, które wykorzystają każdą nadarzającą się okazję, żeby nam dokopać. Ich miejsce jest w piekle, a naszym obowiązkiem jest dopilnować, by trafili tam w huku wystrzałów i ogniu bitwy! – Solly aż podniósł się z kanapy: – To nieustraszeni wojownicy, których postawa mogłaby być dla nas wzorem, gdyby tylko pracowali dla RED!

– Tłumacząc z jego na nasze, szanuje ich – wtrącił mechanik po krótkiej chwili zbiorowego milczenia w osłupieniu.

– Widzisz? – Snajper znów popatrzył na świetlika: – Nikt ich tutaj nie nienawidzi.

Pyro przez dłuższy czas trwał absolutnie nieruchomo, (chyba) przyglądając im się w milczeniu, po czym spod krawędzi nieco przesuniętej maski popłynęły dwa strumienie przecinające pokryte różowawymi bliznami po oparzeniach policzki. W pierwszej chwili asasyn nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak powinien zareagować, jednak w końcu ostrożnie objął go ramieniem, co chyba było najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Emocje tego niezwykle skrytego człowieka zawsze stanowiły dla jego otoczenia zagadkę, jednak w tym momencie jedno było pewne – skoro płakał, należało go przytulić.

– Jesteście… Wspaniali – podpalacz wychlipał w końcu. – Kocham was.

– To powiesz mi teraz, co cię tak gryzie? – Przyjął podaną mu przez asa wywiadu chusteczkę i przekazał ją podpalaczowi.

– Bo… Oni teraz też tam siedzą… W ciemnościach. Sami. Bez prądu i…

– … I martwisz się o nich.

– Rany, Py… – Biegacz podszedł do nich i kucnął przy mamrocie: – Jesteś po prostu uroczy.

– Cóż… Jeśli poprawi ci to humor, możemy sprawdzić, co tam u nich słychać. – Wojak ruszył w stronę jednej z szaf służącej za mocno zdezorganizowany schowek na szmelc wszelaki: – Gdzie znowu… A, jest.

W pierwszej chwili nikt nie wiedział po cholerę potrzebna mu teraz przypominająca reflektor teatralny latarka i nawet chcieli protestować, gdy otworzył jedno z okien i czyścił jego szybę ze śniegu, ale już wkrótce jasnym się stało, jaki jest jego plan. Wszyscy z zapartym tchem wpatrywali się w okna, czekając odpowiedzi na nadawany alfabetem Morse'a komunikat. Początkowo nie działo się absolutnie nic i już zaczynali tracić nadzieję, ale wreszcie wśród szalejącej zamieci ujrzeli serię błysków pochodzących z przeciwległej bazy.

– _U nas wszystko w porządku._ – Przetłumaczył Francuz: – _Tylko ciężko w karty grać. A co? Potrzebujecie pomocy?_ … No co za bubki. – Skrzywił się, choć widać było, że tak naprawdę jedynie próbuje powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem.

– Spytaj ich, czy mają jakieś wieści z centrali co do naprawy przewodów – poprosił stojący tuż za plecami Doe wynalazca.

– Hm… Czekaj… _Ni cholery._

– A co z ich Pyro? – Robaczek świętojański niemalże szepnął z przejęcia.

– _Ma się dobrze._ – Szpieg popatrzył na niego łagodnie: – _Przesyła pozdrowienia._

Podpalacz zarumienił się jak niewinna panienka przyłapana na czytaniu taniego romansu i chyba wszyscy odnieśli wrażenie, że jest bliski wydania z siebie czegoś na kształt pisku, jednak ograniczył się jedynie do rozanielonego westchnienia. Wszystkim zdecydowanie ulżyło na ten widok i zrobiło im się jakoś cieplej na sercach – w gruncie rzeczy po raz pierwszy rzeczywiście mieli pewność, że ich mała iskierka jest naprawdę szczęśliwa. Chyba nawet nagły powrót prądu by ich tak nie uradował, jak ten niezwykle rzadki widok.

* * *

 

 

1Co się stało?

 


	22. 22 Grudnia

_**Nie grzeszą ci, którzy grzeszą z miłości.** _

* * *

 

Zegar biologiczny Snajpera najwyraźniej nie zamierzał dać mu pospać i z morderczą wręcz precyzją obudził go dokładnie o tej samej porze, co zawsze. Asasyn z niechęcią otworzył najpierw jedno, potem drugie oko, z zadowoleniem konstatując, że śnieg wreszcie przestał padać. Nie, żeby samo to mogło w jakiś magiczny sposób sprawić, że już za chwilę prąd wręcz im się powylewa z gniazdek, ale też wreszcie zaistniały okoliczności sprzyjające naprawieniu tej nieznośnej usterki.

Tej nocy wszyscy spali razem w świetlicy, co naturalnie było najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem (w końcu w kupie cieplej), ale też nosiło ono znamiona najgorszego pomysłu w dziejach ludzkości. Heavy chrapał tak, że pewnie potrafiłby zagłuszyć nawet bojowe wrzaski Żołnierza. Ani znaczące chrząkanie, ani szturchnięcia, ani też wymierzone z całej siły kopniaki nie były w stanie rozbudzić olbrzyma na tyle, by zmienił pozycję i dał im wszystkim wreszcie odpocząć. Medyk był jedynym, któremu ów dźwięk ani trochę nie przeszkadzał, co nawet nikogo specjalnie nie zdziwiło – ostatnimi czasy znosił ten hałas dosłownie _każdej_ nocy. Z drugiej strony na to patrząc, doktor też nie był bezproblemowym kompanem, bowiem okazało się, że ma przykry zwyczaj mówienia przez sen. I to po niemiecku. Wszyscy pozostali najemnicy co i rusz mieli przez to wrażenie, że ktoś im właśnie wydaje rozkaz do rozstrzelania. Jedynie Szpieg (chwała duchom przodków, że tym razem miał na sobie coś więcej niż tylko szlafrok) znał język ojczysty lekarza na tyle, by móc im posłużyć za tłumacza i nieco ich tym samym uspokoić. Niestety, on sam również się innym naprzykrzał, bowiem parę razy w ciągu nocy musiał sobie zrobić przerwę na papierosa i za każdym razem się o kogoś potykał. Scout, co naturalnie było do przewidzenia, kręcił się niemiłosiernie i niejednemu ze swych towarzyszy zasadził kolano w nerki. Udręka ta skończyła się dopiero wtedy, gdy Demoman zwyczajnie go sobą przygniótł. Szkot na szczęście spał dosłownie jak kłoda i gdy już udało mu się zapaść w świat sennych marzeń, nawet nie przewracał się z boku na bok, ale stanowił niestety zaledwie chlubny wyjątek. Nawet Pyro, którego nikt nie podejrzewał o podobne skłonności, pretendował do miana wrzodu na tyłku, ponieważ z uporem maniaka kradł wszystkie znajdujące się w jego zasięgu koce i parokrotnie musieli z nim stoczyć prawdziwą walkę, usiłując wydrzeć mu łup. Ku ich ogromnemu zdziwieniu Solly ani nie gadał, ani nie krzyczał, ani nawet nie chrapał, za to zaskakująco często się budził i za każdym razem podrywało go do siadu. Gdy tylko konstatował, że Inżynier leży tuż obok niego, wyraźnie się uspokajał i na nowo udawał się na spoczynek. Mechanik z kolei chyba nie zdrzemnął się ani razu – całą noc przeglądał plany bazy i jakieś inne podejrzane zapiski, korzystając przy tym ze światła niewielkiej latarki. Na szczęście miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by się z tym zajęciem chować pod kocem, jednak działania podpalacza dość często utrudniały mu zachowanie dyskrecji.

W związku z powyższym, strzelec był nieludzko niewyspany i zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty wychodzić na dwór, ale też nie miał większego wyboru. Musiał, po prostu MUSIAŁ się upewnić, że ich baza jest bezpieczna, a jego towarzyszom nic nie grozi. Bez tego po prostu nie uda mu się zaznać spokoju i zmieni życie swych kolegów w prawdziwe piekło obcowania z upierdliwym maniakiem.

Uszkodzona kostka zaprotestowała ostrym bólem, gdy tylko spróbował wstać, tym niemniej, nie powstrzymało go to przed dźwignięciem się z ziemi. Mimo zaciśniętych zębów i paru łez nie zatrzymał się i sięgnął po swój wierny karabin. Wiedział, że to co robi, jest co najmniej głupie i bezmyślne, ale też nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Ta obsesja była silniejsza od niego i choćby nawet chciał, nie był w stanie z nią walczyć.

– Gdzie idziesz? – Agent wyjrzał ze śpiwora i popatrzył na niego zaspanym wzrokiem.

– Śpij, śpij – mruknął uspokajająco. – Niedługo wrócę.

Niestety, ten ostatni komunikat zamiast asa wywiadu uspokoić, jedynie jeszcze bardziej go rozbudził. Zamaskowany najemnik bez ostrzeżenia wykonał istny skok pantery i w ułamku sekundy dopadł łowcę, którego zdolność do ucieczki była na poziomie schwytanego w potrzask jelenia. Z pokorą przyjął na siebie nieuchronny cios, wiedząc, że wobec furii Francuza wszelki opór jest bezcelowy.

– Czy ty masz nierówno pod sufitem?! – wysyczał wściekle Szpieg, łapiąc go za poły firmowej kamizelki i nieco zbyt gwałtownie nim potrząsając. – Jeszcze ci mało? Tym razem naprawdę chcesz sobie kark skręcić?

– Ale ja muszę… – westchnął boleśnie. – Muszę się upewnić, że tu nie przyjdą i…

– Oni _nigdy_ do nas nie przychodzą, zrozum to wreszcie! – Głos Szpiega zaczął się dziwnie łamać, jakby ciężar wypowiadanych słów zaczął go sobą przygniatać: – Mają dokładnie gdzieś zakradanie się tutaj, a już na pewno nie będą się w podobne rzeczy bawić właśnie dzisiaj!

_Dlaczego płaczesz?_

Do tej pory nikt jeszcze nie płakał ze złości na niego. Nikomu poza jego rodzicami nigdy nie zależało na nim na tyle, by wpaść w podobną furię. W pierwszej chwili był oburzony podobną arogancją – bo niby czemu ktokolwiek miałby mu mówić, co ma robić?! – ale zaraz potem się uspokoił. Skoro sam wiedział, że jego niemożliwe do przezwyciężenia dążenie do zapewnienia bazie bezpieczeństwa urosło już do rangi obsesji, nic dziwnego, że inni również postrzegali je jako poważną, a nawet groźną chorobę psychiczną. Zwłaszcza, że w chwili obecnej plątanie się po punktach obserwacyjnych naprawdę mogło dość znacząco wpłynąć na jego stan zdrowia tudzież zwyczajnie doprowadzić do przedwczesnej śmierci. W świetle powyższego, gniew asa wywiadu był jak najbardziej uzasadniony, jednak te łzy oznaczały coś więcej – ten człowiek nie pozwoliłby na zrujnowanie swojego wizerunku z byle powodu, to pewne.

– Nikomu z nas nikt nie zagraża, nie musisz nigdzie iść… – Pozbawione tym razem rękawiczek dłonie jeszcze mocniej wgniotły się w sztywny materiał: – Nie zamierzam ci na to pozwolić!

– Ciii… – Powoli podniósł dłoń do jego twarzy i starł kciukiem jedną ze spływających po niej łez: – Nie musisz płakać. Nie ma potrzeby.

– Jak nie ma?! Sam pozwoliłem ci trwać w tej durnej manii, a teraz możesz przez nią postradać życie. – Francuz usiłował obrócić głowę i ukryć przednim swe spojrzenie, jednak Snajper nie pozwolił mu na to: – To moja wina, że teraz masz chorą nogę.

– Co ty pleciesz? – Zmarszczył lekko brwi: – Niby mówisz po ludzku, ale jakoś nie rozumiem ani słowa.

Mistrz przebrań przygryzł z zakłopotaniem dolną wargę, jakby dopiero teraz się zorientował, że wbrew swej woli powiedział odrobinę za dużo, by móc się teraz z tego bezkarnie wycofać. Już drugi raz przyszło asasynowi obserwować, jak obiekt jego uczuć się wije, usiłując go nie okłamać i jednocześnie nie wyznać całej prawdy. Tym razem jednak strzelec miał pewnego asa w rękawie, a mianowicie dotyk. Życie na farmie oraz w buszu nauczyło go uspokajać zwierzęta za pomocą drobnych muśnięć, które na pierwszy rzut oka wydawały się być zbyt subtelne, by przynieść jakikolwiek efekt. Gdy jednak opuszki jego palców spoczęły za uszami siedzącego mu na brzuchu mężczyzny, był pewien, iż tym razem uda mu się coś z niego wydusić.

– Ja… Wiedziałem, że to co robisz powinno być zwalczane i leczone – wyznał wreszcie Szpieg, rozpływając się pod lekko masującymi jego czaszkę palcami. – Ale tak bardzo lubiłem nasze wspólne przerwy na papierosa i robienie ci kawy, że przymykałem na to oko. Gotów byłem skorzystać z _każdego_ pretekstu, byle tylko spędzać z tobą czas. Ale teraz moja pobłażliwość obróciła się przeciwko tobie. I mnie zresztą też.

Pewnie każdy inny człowiek w tej chwili poczułby się oszukany, zmanipulowany, a nawet zraniony, ale strzelec doświadczył jedynie wstydu. W końcu był tropicielem i zabójcą na zlecenie, jego obowiązkiem było być spostrzegawczym, a jakimś cudem nie zauważył, iż ktoś mu tak bliski zabiega o jego względy. Że nie śledził rozwoju życia uczuciowego swoich towarzyszy, pal sześć, ale żeby w swoim własnym przypadku wykazać się podobną tępotą? To już zwyczajna kompromitacja. Poza tym, był zły na samego siebie, że kiedykolwiek – na przykład wczoraj – poddał w wątpliwość oddanie agenta. Było to niezwykle okrutne wobec kogoś, kto od tak dawna stara się po prostu przy nim być, nigdy nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Czuł, że swoim brakiem wiary ogromnie go skrzywdził i pewnie nigdy nie zdoła naprawić tego błędu.

– Już cicho. – Pogłaskał zakryte balaklawą policzki: – Już dobrze.

– Nie jest dobrze. Nawet jeśli cię przywiążę do fotela albo połamię obie nogi, nie zmieni to faktu, że myślami będziesz daleko ode mnie. – Wywiadowca pokręcił głową: – A ja nie będę mógł nic na to poradzić.

To bezbrzeżnie smutne i zrezygnowane spojrzenie po prostu łamało mu serce. Nie miał łatwej odpowiedzi na te słowa, nie był też zdolny do składania pocieszających obietnic, które _de facto_ były bez pokrycia. Nie było nic, co mógłby powiedzieć lub zrobić, by jakoś Francuza podnieść na duchu lub chociaż uspokoić.

– Nie pozwól mi tam iść. – Popatrzył mu w oczy, marszcząc lekko brwi: – Walcz ze mną, pobij i uśpij, ale nie pozwól.

– Sądzisz, że byłbym w stanie podnieść na ciebie rękę?

– … Ty w pierwszej kolejności.

Szpieg pochylił się ku niemu gwałtownie, łącząc ich wargi w desperackim, rozpaczliwym wręcz pocałunku, w którym zawarł wszystkie targające nim w tej chwili emocje. Strach, panika, złość i miłość zlały się w pełne napięcia drżenie, przelewające się z jednej duszy w drugą. Przywarli do siebie kurczowo, splatając chaotycznie ramiona i oddechy, zupełnie jakby się bali, że w każdej chwili coś ich może rozdzielić. Psychicznie musieli się przygotować na naprawdę ciężki dzień i potrzebowali choć paru chwil, by zebrać potrzebne im siły. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie byli w stanie się od siebie oderwać, jednak żaden z nich nie wykonał nawet najmniejszego ruchu w kierunku wstania z podłogi.

– Nie wiem, jak mam wam to chłopcy powiedzieć, ale ja _nie śpię_. – Usłyszeli za sobą nieziemsko zblazowany głos Inżyniera: – A jak będziecie kontynuować, to reszta też już się wkrótce pobudzi.

Snajper ostentacyjnie przewrócił oczami podejrzewając, że agenta dręczy teraz ten sam dylemat: czy lepiej podziękować mechanikowi za ostrzeżenie, czy też należałoby wypatroszyć go za psucie nastroju. Prawdopodobnie powinni zrobić _obie_ te rzeczy, ale na razie priorytetem była zmiana konfiguracji przestrzennej – niezależnie od wszystkiego nie mieli ochoty robić za atrakcję dla siedmiu niedojrzałych emocjonalnie dzieci przypadkiem zamkniętych w ciałach dorosłych najemników.

* * *

Po pełnej dobie spędzonej pod dachem w ciągłej obecności pozostałych członków drużyny Medyk po raz pierwszy od swego przybycia do bazy naprawdę nabrał ochoty na spacer, co Heavy naturalnie poparł całym swym gigantycznym sercem. W końcu nie od dziś wszystkim było wiadome, iż ich europejski kolos jest miłośnikiem przyrody oraz spędzania wolnego czasu na świeżym powietrzu. Nic zatem dziwnego, że wręcz zapiał z radości na wieść, iż będzie mógł się podzielić tymi cudami ze swoim ukochanym. Gorzej, że naczelna dwójka potępieńców wspomagana lokalnym podpalaczem (czytaj: Scout, Demoman & Pyro spółka z o.o.) również postanowili wyrwać z czterech ścian, a konkretniej – odwiedzić bazę BLU. Naturalnie doktor z olbrzymem mogli udać się w swoją stronę i udawać, że nic nie wiedzą o tej nadzwyczaj nieregulaminowej inicjatywie, ale lekarz musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, iż po prostu nie jest do tego zdolny. Dosłownie go skręcało, żeby spotkać ich oponentów poza godzinami pracy i przekonać się, jacy są naprawdę. Całe wczorajsze popołudnie obie drużyny spędziły nadając do siebie komunikaty alfabetem Morse'a, co wszystkich RED-ów utwierdziło w przekonaniu, że wraży team składa się z całkiem sympatycznych ludzi. Dlatego też, zamiast pójść na romantyczny spacer ze swym ukochanym, eskulap wylądował pod ozdobioną niebieskim emblematem bramą, nabierając coraz poważniejszych wątpliwości co do zdrowia psychicznego sąsiadów.

Już z daleka dobiegały ich echa radosnych śmiechów i okrzyków, a w miarę tego, jak się zbliżali, nabierali coraz wyraźniejszych podejrzeń, iż odziani w błękitne mundury najemnicy stanowią niezwykle ciekawą i chyba nie do końca normalną zbieraninę. Trudno było odnieść inne wrażenie, gdy obdarzony gabarytami przeciętnego nosorożca płatny morderca rosyjskiego pochodzenia podrzucał drobniutkiego, wręcz patykowatego zwiadowcę wysoko w powietrze tylko po to, by złapać go w dosłownie ostatniej chwili. Obaj wydawali się uważać owo zajęcie za doskonałą rozrywkę, jednak stojący nieopodal chirurg i mechanik najwyraźniej nie podzielali tego poglądu, spoglądali bowiem na swych kolegów z wyraźnym politowaniem. Szkot BLU również nie wyglądał na całkiem zdrowego umysłowo, bowiem niczym wystrzelona z łuku strzała przeleciał przez podwórze w samych jeno butach oraz kilcie, wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy „Zabirzta łode mie tego psychopatę!”. To ostatnie zdawało się odnosić do depczącego mu po piętach Żołnierza, który wściekle warcząc wymachiwał zapamiętale trzymanym w ręku Postępowaniem Dyscyplinarnym.

– Dlaczego jesteś półnagi? – Zainteresował się Szpieg, obrzucając go wręcz oburzonym spojrzeniem. Co zastanawiające, nie miał na twarzy swojej firmowej maski, jednak nikt z jego towarzyszy nie wydawał się być przesadnie zdumiony tym faktem.

– Żem się był czebierał! – Cyklop okrążył go, ledwie łapiąc równowagę na wirażu: – Ni zadawaj mie gupich pytań, tylko mie ratuj!

– A coś ty mu znowu zrobił? – Agent pozostał niewzruszony na błagania i jedynie się odrobinę odsunął, by szarżujący wojak go nie stratował.

– A był się kuffa zorienotwał, że to był „Manewr w Piki”! – Grenadier nawet na chwilę nie zwolnił, manewrując między swymi stojącymi na dziedzińcu kolegami: – Ten to ma refleks!

– Przepraszam? – Snajper uniósł pytająco brew, jednak as wywiadu jedynie wzruszył ramionami: – O czym on bredzi?

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. – Mistrz przebrań nonszalancko upuścił niedopałek na świeży śnieg i uniósł kołnierz płaszcza: – Jednak lepiej będzie ich rozdzielić zanim się pozabijają.

– W sumie racja – poparł go asasyn. – Zwłaszcza, że to _mój_ pejcz.

– … Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że TWÓJ Solly okłada MOJEGO Demomana WASZĄ zabawką?!

– No w sumie już nie muszę. – Za ten uśmiech strzelec powinien zostać zgładzony.

Tę jakże osobliwą (i niezwykle szokującą dla Szkota w czerwonym swetrze) scenę przerwało pojawienie się Pyro drużyny niebieskich, który jako pierwszy zwrócił uwagę na stojących niczym słupy soli przybyszy. A konkretniej na jednego. Nim ktokolwiek z obecnych zdążył coś zrobić lub powiedzieć, błękitny świetlik zgrabnie przeskoczył nad ogrodzeniem i z pełnym radości piskiem rzucił się swemu odpowiednikowi z załogi RED na szyję, obalając go na ziemię i wtulając mu filtr swojej maski w szyję.

_Powitania kolejnych Pyro były… Dziwne. Przy bliższym poznaniu niezmiennie okazywali się być wręcz czarującymi istotami o ujmującym charakterze, rozczulającym sposobie bycia oraz obdarzonymi całym zestawem cech, dzięki którym po prostu nie można było ich nie lubić, jednak pierwsze wrażenie zawsze robili zgoła przerażające. W milczeniu wysiadali z samochodu i wbijali pozbawione wyrazu spojrzenie czarnych soczewek w stojącą na progu ósemkę, czekając nieruchomo na jakiś gest z ich strony. W takich chwilach Medyk zastanawiał się, czy są oni świadomi tego, jak inni najemnicy ich postrzegają. Czy znają nadawane im szeptem przezwiska, które wypowiadane są wyłącznie za ich plecami? Czy wiedzą, iż budzą w swych towarzyszach tyleż sympatii co strachu? Czy też rzeczywiście są otumanionymi narkotykami dziećmi, które żyją w swoim własnym, bajkowym świecie? Naturalnie jako drużynowy lekarz wiedział, że filtry ich masek są nasączone specjalnymi substancjami, dzięki którym owe zabójcze robaczki świętojańskie są zdolne do skupienia się na misji i nie mają napadów paniki, tym niemniej, nie miał bladego pojęcia, co tak naprawdę dzieje się w ich umysłach. Cóż, zapewne ani on, ani też nikt inny nigdy nie zdobędzie się na odwagę, by kiedykolwiek zadać wszystkie te pytania na głos._

_Stojący przed nimi nowy mieszkaniec azbestowego kombinezonu z atestem Instytutu Matki i Dziecka wydawał się być nieco mniej obojętny na wszystko niż jego poprzednicy, wręcz można było odnieść wrażenie, że jest nieco skrępowany. Gdy panująca na głównym dziedzińcu cisza zaczęła się niezręcznie przedłużać, biedaczek zaczął nerwowo przestępować z nogi na nogę, przez co doktor odniósł wrażenie, że patrzy na nich jakoś tak… Błagalnie. Naturalnie były to jego domysły, bowiem maska optyczna mimo wszystko nie potrafiła dostosować się do wyrazu kryjącej się pod nią twarzy, jednak mowa ciała czyniła je jak najbardziej zasadnymi._

– _Witaj w Viaduct, przyjacielu. – Heavy objął nowego towarzysza ramieniem i zaczął go prowadzić ku drzwiom wejściowym: – Czuj się tutaj jak u siebie._

_Chirurg przyjrzał im się badawczo, szczególną uwagę zwracając na lekko przygarbioną sylwetkę Pyro. Zdecydowanie ich nowy kolega nie czuł się swobodnie, choć przecież każdego z nich mógłby zmieść z powierzchni ziemi bez najmniejszego wysiłku._

_Ciekawe, cz oni też się nas boją?_

Cóż, na pewno byli ludźmi. Nikt nie mógł mieć co do tego najmniejszych nawet wątpliwości, patrząc na dwóch tulących się do siebie podpalaczy, którzy jednocześnie starali się sobie nawzajem pozdejmować maski. Było coś po prostu rozczulającego w ich radosnych pomrukach, których tym razem absolutnie nikt nie był w stanie zrozumieć. Cała drużyna BLU przyglądała się tej scenie z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, jakby już nie pierwszy raz byli świadkiem podobnej, co zapewne powinno ich przeciwników choć odrobinę zastanowić, ale na chwilę obecną Medyk nie zamierzał zgłębiać tematu. O wiele bardziej wolał patrzeć na uśmiech swojego towarzysza, który w tym momencie najwyraźniej był najszczęśliwszym ze wszystkich ludzi.

– Tak się martwiłem! – Z czułością ujął w dłonie dolną połowę twarzy swego błękitnego odpowiednika: – Bałem się, że stało ci się coś złe…

Nie dane mu było dokończyć, bowiem niebieski świetlik zamiast czekać cierpliwie na dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi, zwyczajnie go pocałował, wzdychając przy tym z zadowolenia. To również nijak gospodarzy nie zszokowało, co więcej, gremialnie zaczęli bić brawo. Agent, który zdawał się być całkowicie pochłonięty zarzucaniem swojego płaszcza na ramiona Demomana, popatrzył na swego jednookiego towarzysza z niemałą satysfakcją, zupełnie, jakby maczał w całej sprawie swoje otulone rękawiczkami palce. Doktor na razie ograniczył się do zarejestrowania tego faktu, choć niezwykle go korciło, by bliżej się przyjrzeć całej sprawie – ta dwójka wręcz miała wypisane na twarzach słowo „spiskowiec”. Z drugiej jednak strony, chyba faktycznie na razie lepiej będzie, jeśli sobie daruje domorosłe śledztwo. Wystarczyło mu, że wszyscy byli szczęśliwi i zadowoleni, co w gruncie rzeczy chyba było najważniejsze.

– O, mamy gości. – Scout BLU wreszcie uznał za stosowne zauważyć ich obecność: – Joła chłopaki.

– Zachowuj się – skarcił go Heavy. – Ładnie się przywitaj.

– Dobra, dobra… – Biegacz ostentacyjnie przewrócił oczami, dokładnie tak, jak zwykł to czynić jego odpowiednik z drużyny RED: – Witajcie w naszych skromnych progach, mili goście. Chlebem i solą was witamy…

– Co za debil – Snajper westchnął ciężko. – Wystarczyło zwykłe „dzień dobry”.

Lekarz czerwonych uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, po czym z zadowoleniem popatrzył na obejmującego go wciąż Rosjanina. Może nie tak wyobrażał sobie dzisiejsze przedpołudnie, ale na pewno nie zamierzał narzekać. Choć naturalnie nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał (a na pewno nie w obecności tych potępieńców), naprawdę dobrze się bawił obserwując te barwne indywidua. Wręcz zaskakująco dobrze.

* * *

Z satysfakcją popatrzył na generator i wrzucił klucz francuski z powrotem do skrzynki z narzędziami. Niemal całe przedpołudnie spędził usprawniając to draństwo i choć kosztowało go to naprawdę sporo wysiłku, było warto – udało mu się znacznie zmniejszyć zużycie paliwa, co na chwilę obecną było kwestią priorytetową. Dobrze, że większość drużyny i tak opuściła bazę, dzięki czemu nikt nie przejął się chwilowym całkowitym zaciemnieniem. Teraz jedyne, na czym powinien się skupić, to kwestia przewodów wysokiego napięcia…

W tym momencie jego wzrok padł na Żołnierza, który siedział sobie spokojnie na stołeczku nieopodal. Oficjalnie przyszedł tutaj jedynie mu pomagać, co nawet czynił (wprawdzie nie zawsze podawał właściwe instrumenty, ale przynajmniej się starał), jednak Inżynier nie potrafił się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jego prawdziwy cel jest zupełnie inny. Gotów był dać sobie rękę obciąć, że tak naprawdę wojak przylazł tutaj po to, by go powstrzymać przed samowolnym opuszczeniem bazy. Niemiłosiernie to mechanika denerwowało, ponieważ o ile wczoraj warunki pogodowe faktycznie nie sprzyjały samotnym wędrówkom po górach, o tyle dzisiaj aura była naprawdę przyzwoita i nic nie stało mu na przeszkodzie. Na pewno nie zdołałby doprowadzić przewodów do stanu wyjściowego, ale być może przynajmniej dałby radę uporządkować i oczyścić miejsce zdarzenia, żeby ekipa z elektrowni miała jak najmniej roboty i zamiast szarpać się z niepotrzebnymi pierdołami, bez zbędnych wstępów zrobiła co trzeba. Ale nie, ośli upór tego człowieka niweczył wszelkie jego plany! Wprawdzie na razie żaden z nich nie poruszył tematu, ale czuć było coraz gwałtowniej narastające napięcie.

– No dobrze. – Wyprostował się powoli: – Czas się zbierać.

Solly nie odezwał się ani słowem. Co ciekawe nawet się nie poruszył. Po prostu… Trwał. Początkowo wynalazca naprawdę miał ochotę go po prostu zignorować i robić swoje, ale już po pierwszym kroku w stronę drzwi poczuł w klatce piersiowej nieprzyjemny ucisk, który zmusił go do zmiany decyzji. Choć nie bardzo chciał się na to zgodzić, wiedział, że to jeden z tych przypadków, gdy wbrew wszelkim zasadom, jakimi się do tej pory w życiu kierował, serce po prostu musi wygrać z chłodną logiką.

– Zamierzam teraz wyjść i zająć się sednem usterki. – Starał się mówić jak najwolniej i jak najwyraźniej: – Jeśli zamierzasz coś w związku z tym powiedzieć lub zrobić, to właśnie jest _ostatnia_ szansa.

Cisza. Znów ta uparta, bolesna, granicząca ze stuporem cisza tłumiąca słowa tak ważne, że aż strach je było wypowiadać. Teksańczyk naturalnie nigdy nie liczył na to, iż uda mu się tego osobnika tak łatwo i tak szybko zmienić, ale to milczenie było niemalże dosłownym ciosem w policzek jego ego oraz znaczącym krokiem wstecz. A tego po prostu nie mógł ścierpieć. Mimo wszystko ten człowiek był dla niego zbyt ważny, by pozwolić mu się dusić własnymi emocjami i myślami. Owszem, Engie bywał okrutny i nie gardził dobrą manipulacją, ale czasami odnajdywał w sobie również resztki miłosierdzia.

– Jane… – Stanął tuż przy nim i ujął jego twarz w dłonie, wymuszając na nim tym samym kontakt wzrokowy: – Wiem, że pod tym hełmem coś się kłębi. Chcę wiedzieć, co.

– Po co? – Doe starał się nie patrzeć mu w oczy i obrócić głowę, jednak Gunslinger nie był siłą, z którą mógł wygrać: – I tak nie mogę nic zrobić.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Jeśli pójdziesz… Być może cię stracę. – Wiarus wydawał się być nieskończenie smutny: – Ale jeśli cię powstrzymam, to stracę cię na pewno.

Inżynier nie wiedział, jak powinien na to powiedzieć. Oto miał przed sobą osobę, którą życie bezpardonowo ograbiło ze wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek stanowiło dlań jakąkolwiek wartość: matki, dzieciństwa, domu, ojca, zdrowych zmysłów. W teorii powinien być już do tego przyzwyczajony i z ponurym spokojem przyjmować każdy kolejny cios bez słowa skargi, jednak kompletnie wbrew tym założeniom perspektywa jeszcze jednej rany zdawała się rozdzierać mu serce na strzępy. Po raz kolejny.

_I to moja wina._

Mechanik uważał się za osobę niezwykle upartą i nieustępliwą. Jeśli był przekonany o słuszności swych racji, nie godził się na żadne, najmniejsze nawet ustępstwa. Zawsze miało być dokładnie tak, jak postanowił i koniec dyskusji. Cóż, w ten sposób można traktować martwe, zimne maszyny, ale ludzie niestety nie znosili takiego postępowania i zwykle po prostu odchodzili. Do tej pory taka kolej rzeczy jakoś mu nie przeszkadzała – w końcu do nikogo nie przywiązywał się na tyle, by rzeczywiście boleśnie odczuwać czyjś brak – ale teraz było inaczej. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli tym razem również bezwzględnie postawi na swoim, uczyni coś, co nieodwracalnie uszkodzi umysł drogiej mu istoty.

_Ja też nie chcę go stracić._

– Więc chodź ze mną – powiedział łagodnym głosem. – Dopilnujesz, żeby oddział wrócił do jednostki.

Chyba po raz pierwszy widział w oczach drugiego człowieka tyle nadziei i radości. Szaleństwo oraz chaos, które zwykle niepodzielnie panowały nad tym intensywnym, wwiercającym się w duszę spojrzeniem, na chwilę przygasły, ustępując miejsca o wiele bardziej radosnym zjawiskom. Zanim jednak zdążył nacieszyć się tym faktem, dwa mocarne ramiona objęły go w pasie i ścisnęły serdecznie, przekazując mu o wiele więcej niż mogłyby nawet najbardziej rozbudowane słowa. Jednak ten rodzaj milczenia nie przeszkadzał mu ani trochę – tak długo, jak otrzymywał komunikaty, brak bodźców dźwiękowych go nie drażnił. Ważne było, że Żołnierz wyrażał swoje myśli i uczucia, a jak to czynił, nie miało już najmniejszego znaczenia.

* * *

O tej porze byłby już w połowie drogi dzielącej wieżę ciśnień i stację meteorologiczną na dachu skrzydła mieszkalnego. Przy tej pogodzie i prędkości wiatru najlepiej by było było usiąść od wschodu, bowiem zwiększyłoby to szansę na oddanie czystego strzału. Z drugiej jednak strony na tym stanowisku byłby doskonale widoczny, a nie o to mu przecież chodziło. Jego zadaniem było w końcu ukrywanie się przed wzrokiem potencjalnych intruzów…

– Przestań – szepnął Szpieg, podchodząc do niego szybkim krokiem. – Wiem, o czym myślisz.

– Nic na to nie poradzę – burknął, czując, że się rumieni, po czym na wszelki wypadek postanowił zmienić temat. – Gdzie reszta?

– Nieśmiertelna czwórka i świetlik są na spacerze. Nawet nie zauważyłeś, że wyszli. – Agent wygodniej usadowił się na poręczy fotela: – Inżynier z kolei dłubie przy generatorze, zaś Solly stara mu się w tym nie przeszkadzać. Rozumiem, że chwilowy brak prądu w świetlicy również umknął twojej uwadze?

– Wybacz. – Poklepał go przepraszająco po kolanie: – Zamyśliłem się.

– Jakoś na to wpadłem.

Naprawdę było mu wstyd. Chciał przynajmniej przez jeden dzień spróbować być normalnym człowiekiem, ale nijak mu to nie wychodziło. Jedyne, na czym potrafił się skupić, to domniemana trasa dzisiejszego obchodu. Znaczy, owszem, raz na jakiś czasu dawało mu się oderwać myśli od tego tematu, jednak wtedy wędrowały one w zupełnie inne, jeszcze gorsze z punktu widzenia jego obecnej sytuacji rejony.

_Nie, nie teraz. W każdej chwili może ktoś tutaj wejść…_

Jego zdrowy rozsądek naprawdę starał się walczyć z wymykającym się wszelkim zasadom instynktami, jednak ciało wiedziało swoje, coraz mocniej zaciskając palce na nodze asa wywiadu. Ten zdawał się niemalże tego nie zauważać, jednak były to tylko pozory – wprawny obserwator potrafił dostrzec błąkający się po jego wargach tajemniczy uśmieszek, który wyrażał jednocześnie wszystko i nic. Snajper powoli przesunął dłoń ku górze, jednak nie odważył się zawędrować dalej niż do połowy uda. Francuz z kolei mruknął cicho z zadowoleniem i umieścił ją na swoim biodrze, jednocześnie zsuwając się z poręczy na kolana nieco oszołomionego asasyna.

– Nie powinniśmy… – Niemalże rozpłynął się pod naporem tego słodkiego ciężaru.

– Ale i tak masz ochotę. – Zamaskowany najemnik ujął jego twarz w dłonie.

– Zmiłuj się nade mną. – Gwałtownie wpił palce w rękawy idealnie odprasowanego garnituru, przyciągając do siebie jego właściciela: – Choć raz mógłbyś mnie powstrzymać.

– Ale nie chcę. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak BARDZO nie chcę.

Zaczął podejrzewać, że motywem przewodnim ich związku będzie absolutny brak wyczucia chwili. Oto siedzieli we wspólnej, absolutnie publicznej przestrzeni i w zasadzie żaden z nich nie potrafił wskazać niczego, co mogłoby ich odwieść od wzajemnego badania sobie migdałków przy użyciu języków. Pożądanie dosłownie wisiało w powietrzu, przygniatając ich swą obezwładniającą siłą, której nie byli w stanie się sprzeciwić.

Tym razem strzelec był gotów przyjąć całą winę na siebie – to on zainicjował pierwszy pocałunek, wręcz desperacko przywierając do siedzącego na jego udach mężczyzny. Z głębokim, niemalże gardłowym pomrukiem zachłysnął się tak upragnionym przezeń smakiem, który zaczął już mu się śnić po nocach i prześladować go na jawie. Miał wrażenie, że to już nie jest zwykłe pragnienie, że potrzeba bliskości z tym konkretnym człowiekiem sięga dużo głębiej niż tylko do jego instynktu. Każdy dotyk, który składał na tym ciele był wyrazem nie tylko chciwego popędu, ale też oddania, jakim Szpiega darzył. Choć ich zjednoczenie znów było zdecydowanie nagłe i spontaniczne, przepełniała je niezwykła czułość, o którą żadnego z nich do tej pory nie podejrzewał.

Miał nadzieję, że póki będą w stanie trzymać się zwykłych pocałunków, uda im się nie przekroczyć pewnej granicy przyzwoitości, jednak takie założenia wymagały ścisłego trzymania się wyznaczonych sobie celów. Agent naturalnie miał swoje pomysły na temat tego, jak daleko wolno im się posunąć i zamiast zachowywać się w miarę grzecznie (jeśli w ogóle jeszcze można było używać wobec nich tego słowa), przy pierwszej okazji zaatakował zębami szyję Snajpera. Fakt, on sam też nie był bez winy – gdy tylko drapieżna pieszczota zrobiła nawrót przy jego obojczyku, wręcz agresywnie chwycił napięte pośladki wijącego się są wywiadu.

– _Non, Dieu, non…_ – Zamaskowany najemnik odrobinę się od niego odsunął, dysząc przy tym ciężko: – Zasługujesz na coś lepszego niż kolejny szybki numer bez żadnego przygotowania.

– Mam ciebie. – Uśmiechnął się, z rozczuleniem patrząc na jego zakłopotane oblicze: – To i tak więcej, niż oczekiwałem

– … Naprawdę tak uważasz? – Francuz przyjrzał mu się z niedowierzaniem: – To ci wystarczy?

– TY mi wystarczysz – odparł z naciskiem. – Na _tobie_ mi zależy, nie na miejscu, w którym ze sobą jesteśmy, ani na dekoracjach czy innych tego typu sprawach.

– I nie chciałbyś czegoś więcej?

– Dobrze, spróbuję wyrazić się tak jasno, jak tylko potrafię. – Asasyn zmarszczył lekko brwi: – Jesteś absolutnie _wszystkim_ , czego tylko mógłbym zapragnąć, a nawet wykraczasz poza moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Kapewu?

– Ja… Ja rozumiem, co mówisz… – Szpieg spuścił wzrok, usiłując ukryć to, jak nagle posmutniały jego oczy: – Ale trudno mi uwierzyć, że możesz chcieć po prostu mnie. Że jestem sam w sobie dość dobry, żeby cię zadowolić.

Nigdy, w całym swoim życiu nie słyszał nic tak przygnębiającego. Oto miał przed sobą kogoś, kto swoją inteligencją, elegancją, sprytem, urokiem osobistym i innymi licznymi zaletami bił na głowę każdego, kogo spotkał na swej drodze, a jednak nosił w sobie poczucie, że nie spełnia czyiś oczekiwań. Wydawało się to wręcz absurdalne, jednak strzelec doskonale to rozumiał – sam przez wiele lat borykał się z podobnym problemem. Choć zawsze starał się ze wszystkich sił i bez względu na przeciwności losu dawał z siebie wszystko, nigdy nie usłyszał od swojego ojca ni jednego słowa pochwały. Jedyne, co padało z jego ust, to niekończące się uszczypliwe komentarze oraz absolutny brak akceptacji tego, kim jest jego syn. Kiedy nawet najukochańsze osoby uważały go za nie dość dobrego, naturalnym dlań było, że reszta świata też tak na niego patrzy. Wprawdzie nie znał rodziny agenta zbyt dobrze, jednak te strzępy historii, które usłyszał do tej pory, wystarczyły mu, by wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski. I dlatego te słowa tak bardzo łamały mu serce. Wiedział, że nie jest ani literatem, ani nawet kimś w minimalnym bodajże stopniu elokwentnym, jednak z całej mocy pragnął powiedzieć coś, co utwierdzi jego ukochanego w przekonaniu, że jest ósmym cudem świata.

– Kocham cię. – Zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że to trochę mało, ale miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy, przynajmniej na razie: – Kocham się, rozumiesz?

Na to as wywiadu najwyraźniej nie miał przygotowanej odpowiedzi, ale jego twarz wyrażała absolutnie wszystko mimo częściowo kryjącej ją maski. Był tak niewypowiedzianie wzruszony, że nawet nie potrafił tego jak zwykle ukryć za swą nieskazitelną fasadą zblazowanego burżuja. Najwyraźniej jednak nie zamierzał pozwolić łowcy na zbyt długie napawanie się tym widokiem, bowiem baz najmniejszego ostrzeżenia zanurkował ku niemu, z niebywałym wręcz entuzjazmem składając na jego wargach kolejne pocałunki. Australijczyk przygarnął go jak najbliżej siebie, nie zważając na fakt, iż właśnie niemiłosiernie gniecie garnitur wart dwóch czy nawet trzech jego wypłat. Później pewnie co nieco usłyszy na ten temat, ale chwilowo o wiele bardziej był zainteresowany innymi rzeczami, które Francuz potrafił zrobić przy użyciu swych ust.

Było o wiele za zimno, by mogli sobie pozwolić na przesadne rozbieranie się, nawet rozpięcie koszul i spodni graniczyło z dyskomfortem, tym niemniej, po prostu _musieli_ się nawzajem poczuć, choćby odrobinę. Dlatego też Snajper wydał z siebie pełen rozczarowania pomruk, gdy przyjemnie ciepłe ciało odsunęło się się od niego i pozostawiło na pastwę niemalże lodowatego powietrza. Jednak ów epizod został mu szybko wynagrodzony zmierzającymi coraz niżej i niżej pocałunkami, które zostały zwieńczone wsuwającymi mu się w bieliznę palcami. Szpieg z uśmiechem usadowił mu się wygodnie pomiędzy nogami i zdecydowanym gestem rozsunął je na boki, uśmiechając się przy tym jak kot na widok rannego kanarka. Asasyn patrzył na niego jak zahipnotyzowany, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od tych nagle pociemniałych z pożądania oczu otoczonych oprawą bordowej maski, jednak ponownie nie dane mu było zbyt długo się cieszyć widokami – już pierwszy dotyk ust agenta sprawił, że odruchowo odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zacisnął powieki.

Wiedział, że w teorii powinni być nieco bardziej dyskretni i zapewne wskazanym było, by przynajmniej spróbował zachować ciszę, ale niestety wykraczało to poza jego możliwości – wprawne wargi i język mistrza przebrań zmuszały go do wydawania z siebie dźwięków, które do tej pory jeszcze nigdy nie przecisnęły mu się przez gardło. Generalnie nawet podczas najbardziej intymnych chwil pozostawał cichym i małomównym człowiekiem, jednak ten mężczyzna robił mu takie rzeczy, że nie potrafił się kontrolować. Podejrzewał, że as wywiadu czerpie z tego niebywałą wręcz satysfakcję, ale też nie zamierzał mu jej odbierać. Co więcej, starał się jak najdobitniej wyrazić swój zachwyt nad pieszczotami, które spadały nieustannie na jego skórę i wnikały głęboko w już i tak mocno rozedrgane nerwy. Początkowo jeszcze był w stanie delikatnie gładzić ciemię swego kochanka, jednak później potrzeba zaciśnięcia na czymś dłoni była tak silna, że po prostu musiał wbić palce w tapicerkę na poręczach fotela. Ku swemu ogromnemu, zażenowaniu parę razy nie był w stanie powstrzymać odruchowego szarpnięcia swych bioder, jednak drugi najemnik najwyraźniej nie miał mu tego za złe.

– Ja zaraz… – zapowiedział zduszonym szeptem, starając się w choćby minimalnym stopniu odzyskać panowanie nad sobą.

Francuz niewzruszenie kontynuował swoje zabiegi, kompletnie nie przejmując się ani słownym ostrzeżeniem, ani coraz bardziej spazmatycznymi jękami, które nastąpiły zaraz po nim. Wyglądał na naprawdę zdeterminowanego, by doprowadzić wijącego się pod naporem jego ust strzelca aż na sam skraj rozkoszy, co też naturalnie mu się udało. Australijczyk ponownie odchylił głowę, pozwalając swojej potylicy opaść na miękkie oparcie, podczas gdy jego kręgosłup nagle samoistnie wygiął mu się w łuk, unosząc go nieco ponad siedzisko. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że chyba nawet cicho krzyknął, jednak trudno było ustalić mu to na pewno. Zamiast tego skupił się na innych rzeczach, takich jak przyciągnięcie Szpiega do siebie i całowanie go nieprzytomnie. Teraz jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednio potrzebował jego ciepła i bliskości, chciał się z nim chociaż w minimalnym stopniu podzielić przepływającą mu pod skorą euforią i okazać mu swój zachwyt.

– Rozumiem, że jesteś zadowolony? – Agent odsunął się na chwilę i zajął się doprowadzaniem jego garderoby do względnego porządku.

– Niewymownie. – Uśmiechnął się błogo: – Chodź tutaj.

Wywiadowca ponownie zajął miejsce na jego kolanach, wpatrując się weń z uśmiechem zadowolonego z polowania kocura, który zamierza przez resztę dnia wygrzewać się na słońcu. Nawet teraz, pognieciony i lekko spocony miał w sobie tyle szyku, że aż dziw brał, iż jest tylko zwykłym człowiekiem.

– Czas na mały rewanż. – Snajper uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, sięgając do już od pewnego czasu rozpiętych spodni od garnituru: – Tylko musisz się trochę podnieść…

Wprawdzie nie był w tej dziedzinie ani tak utalentowany, ani tak doświadczony jak Francuz, jednak dołożył wszelkich starań, by on również miło zapamiętał to spotkanie. Sądząc z dźwięków, jakie zamaskowany najemnik z siebie wydawał, szło mu lepiej, niż podejrzewał – bardzo szybko ciche pomruki zadowolenia przeszły w szeroką gamę bezwstydnych jęków, które odbijały się echem do ścian opustoszałej świetlicy. Było to jedna z najwspanialszych rzeczy, jakich asasynowi udało się w życiu doznać.

– _Tu es me_ _r_ _veilleux, fo_ _r_ _midable…_ 1 – Szpieg znów przeszedł na ten niezrozumiały dla nikogo poza samymi użytkownikami język: – _Je ne vais pas toi donne_ _r_ _à n'impo_ _r_ _te qui. Je ne peux pas…_ 2

To były ostatnie sensowne dźwięki, jakie popłynęły z jego ust – potem były już tylko westchnienia i przenikliwe krzyki, zdradzające chyba całej bazie (a przynajmniej tym, którzy w niej zostali), czym się aktualnie zajmowali. W końcu wzbierająca w agencie fala ekstazy rozlała się po całym jego ciele, sprawiając, że nogi dosłownie się pod nim ugięły. Asasyn jednak nie pozwolił mu upaść – bez trudu pochwycił go w ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie, z rozczuleniem głaszcząc ukrytą pod maską potylicę. Patrzenie na niebędącego w stanie kontrolować wyrazu swej twarzy wywiadowcę, który tak dla odmiany po prostu rozkoszował się prostymi przyjemnościami, było niezwykle satysfakcjonujące i strzelec zamierzał jak najpełniej wykorzystać nadarzającą się ku temu okazję. W zwykle chłodnych oczach było teraz tyle ciepła i łagodności, że człowiekowi aż robiło się cieplej na sercu. Bo czyż można sobie wyobrazić coś piękniejszego, niż uśmiech ukochanej osoby?

* * *

– Hej! – prychnął, plując mydlinami. – Nie zalewaj mi głowy!

– Matko kochana, dorosły facio, a zachowuje się jak dzieciok. – Wiedział, po prostu WIEDZIAŁ, że Demo przewrócił okiem mówiąc te słowa: – Ni ruchaj się, to ci się ni będzie lało na pysk.

Ze względu na konieczność oszczędzania energii wczoraj darowali sobie kąpiel, jednak tego wieczora podobne rozwiązanie absolutnie nie wchodziło w grę – wszyscy obecni zaczynali zwyczajnie cuchnąć i jeśli mieli kolejną noc spędzić w swoim towarzystwie, koniecznie należało coś z tym zrobić. W związku z powyższym w wielkim garze gotowali niemałe porcje wody i myli się kolejno w ustawionej na środku kuchni balii. W taki to właśnie sposób Scout skończył z kolanami podciągniętymi aż pod brodę, pozwalając usadowionemu na zydelku Szkotowi umyć mu plecy i włosy. Dzięki takiemu rozwiązaniu istniała szansa, że nie zaleje całej podłogi, starając się dosięgnąć mniej dostępnych elementów swojej anatomii. Poza tym… Miło było pozwolić się tak rozpieszczać. Gdy się mieszkało z siódemką starszych braci, wręcz marzyło się o tym, by być jedynym obiektem czyjegoś zainteresowania. Może i było to skrajnie egoistyczne, ale zwyczajnie lubił, gdy cała uwaga cyklopa była skierowana tylko i wyłącznie na niego, niezależnie od tego, co robili. Dlatego też, choć naturalnie udawał zbyt dorosłego na asystę w zabiegach higienicznych, w gruncie rzeczy zachwycało go, jak starannie drugi najemnik mył dosłownie każdy centymetr kwadratowy jego skóry. Dotyk tych ciepłych, lekko szorstkich dłoni był wręcz uzależniający i sprawiał, że zwiadowca dosłownie rozpływał się w łagodnym łuku każdego ruchu prześlizgującego mu się po ciele.

– Chiba będzie tego. – Usłyszał za sobą szurnięcie stołka: – Cza cię wyczeć.

Wprawdzie niechętnie, ale też bez zbędnego grymaszenia podniósł się na nogi. Niezależnie od tego, jak przyjemne by nie było siedzenie w ciepłej wodzie, nie mógł się za bardzo nie wczuwać – w końcu tuż obok siedziała piątka ich kolegów, która ani nie ogłuchła, ani też nie oślepła. Wprawdzie nawet w ich towarzystwie nie stronili od kontaktu fizycznego, ale jednak były pewne granice, których przekroczenie tak biegacz jak i cyklop uważali za pewną przesadę.

Grenadier wytarł go z taką samą starannością, z jaką go wcześniej wyszorował, dokładnie chłopaka osuszając. Trudno było stwierdzić, czy bardziej go to zajęcie cieszy, czy bawi, jednak zachował poważny wyraz twarzy aż do chwili, w której chłopak był ponownie w większej mierze ubrany.

– No dobra, śmigaj. Tera ja. – rzucił Demo, zdejmując pierwszy sweter.

Scout nawet nie drgnął, przyglądając się uważnie swojemu mężczyźnie. Bo tak jak on niezaprzeczalnie należał do Tavisha, tak jednooki najemnik należał do niego. Czasem aż trudno było mu w to uwierzyć – w końcu Szkot, gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby rozkochać w sobie dowolną kobietę na świecie. Albo dowolnego mężczyznę. Był wysoki, miał mięśnie tam, gdzie trzeba, przystojną twarz i zniewalający uśmiech, nie wspominając nawet o bogatej w zalety osobowości. A jednak zdecydował się to ofiarować właśnie _jemu_.

– Rozumim, że podziwiasz widoki?

Zwiadowca nawet nie starał się ukryć tego, jak głośno przełknął ślinę. W sumie, na tym etapie znajomości nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że czasem nadal czuł się nieco oszołomiony tym, że _wolno_ mu było patrzeć. I nie tylko to – dotyk jego dłoni, ust, i wszystkiego innego również był niezwykle mile widziany. No, w większości przypadków, bo teraz zdecydowanie powinien utrzymać pewne rzeczy w spodniach.

– Bolało? – spytał, po raz kolejny podziwiając misterny tatuaż cyklopa. – W sensie dziaranie?

– Łumiarkowanie. Czemu pytasz? – Grenadier uniósł pytająco jedną brew.

– W sumie… Sam nie wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami, pokrywając pianą ciemny wzór: – Po prostu jest piękny i zastanawia mnie, co musiałeś ścierpieć, żeby go mieć.

– Żem ni sundził, że ci się aż tak podoba.

– No to już wiesz. – Najostrożniej jak tylko potrafił nalał szampon na krótko przystrzyżone włosy, modląc się, by ten piekący niczym kwas siarkowy szmelc nie dostał się do jedynego oka Demo.

Szkot naturalnie kręcił się o wiele mniej niż jego poprzednik i prawdopodobnie nie narobiłby bałaganu nawet bez niczyjej pomocy przy wieczornych ablucjach, tym niemniej, nie wzdragał się przed atencją swego młodszego towarzysza. Co więcej, wręcz można było odnieść wrażenie, że znajduje w mało subtelnych zabiegach biegacza przyjemność, bowiem cały czas leciutko uśmiechał się ni to do siebie, ni to do niego, ni świata jako takiego. Nie powiedział jednak nic, przynajmniej do momentu, w którym jego nowo mianowany kąpielowy nie spróbował mu pomóc w myciu również tego, co się znajdowało poniżej pasa.

– Tu mogie sam. – Nałożył młodemu na nos niewielką porcję piany: – Tak będzie lepij.

W obecnym stadium ich relacji chłopak doskonale znał to spojrzenie i je rozumiał. Na wszystko jest odpowiedni czas, a na TO na pewno nie nadszedł właściwy moment. Miejsce też pozostawiało sporo do życzenia, nie wspominając o zdecydowanie zbyt licznym towarzystwie… Tak, bezwzględnie należało się przed pewnymi rzeczami powstrzymać. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że zamierzał sobie przynajmniej na grenadiera popatrzeć. Jego własna skóra, gdy była mokra, nie zmieniała swego wyglądu, może nawet stawała się nieco bledsza, jednak w przypadku drugiego najemnika sprawa wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. U cyklopa z kolei całe ciało zdawało się nabierać dodatkowego wymiaru, a lekko zmętnione mydlinami strugi wręcz bezwstydnie podkreślały każdy mięsień i towarzyszące mu ścięgna. Wprawdzie była to tortura porównywalna z wpatrywaniem się w witrynę nieczynnego sklepu ze słodyczami, ale wolał to, niż odbieranie sobie choćby i tego widoku.

– Dlaczego go sobie zrobiłeś? – zagadnął, patrząc jak zafarbowany na różowo ręcznik osusza szerokie ramiona. – On… Coś znaczy?

– Tak. – Grenadier uśmiechnął się łagodnie: – To Yggrasil. W mitologii nordyckiej es to dżewo, które łączy szyskie dziwięć istniejących światów, łod naszego począwszy, czez krainę lodu czy zaświaty.

– … Aha – pałkarz wykrztusił w końcu. – Ale dlaczego… Na tobie?

– Widzisz… Świat est ło wiele bardziej skomplikowany, niż nam się wydaje. Sądzim, że narysowanie mapy czyni nas władcami kiegoś miesca, a tak ni est. Szędzie so tajemnice, które z tego czy inszego powodu so nam nidostępne. – Powoli zaczął na siebie wciągać pidżamę: – Są krainy, których nigdy ni poznamy, choć mijamy je ło krok. Tym nimniej, szysko es ze sobą połunczone i spelcione, nawet jak my ni są tego świadomi. To, co się dzije łu nas, ma wpływ na insze światy i vice versa.

To aż dziw, że nie zakochał się w nim tego samego dnia, w którym niemalże się o niego potknął. Jak można było nie podziwiać czy nie uwielbiać tego człowieka? Cóż, fakt faktem, Demoman z zaskakującą wprawą dbał o fasadę zapijaczonego fantasty, w związku z czym raczej nieliczni zadawali sobie trud zaprzyjaźnienia się z nim, co w sumie mogło stanowić pewne wytłumaczenie. Jednak Scoutowi dane było dostać się nieco głębiej do jego złożonego umysłu, spojrzeć na rzeczywistość jego okiem i zrozumieć pewne sprawy. Teraz, gdy go znał, gdy odkrył znajdujące się pod warstwami pozorów i trosk sedno, nie potrafił już oderwać od niego wzroku. Nie było dla niego innej drogi jak podążać za tym człowiekiem aż do swego ostatniego oddechu.

– Kocham cię – powiedział bez zastanowienia.

Szkot na chwilę zamarł w bezruchu, jakby nie spodziewał się tego wyznania. – co w gruncie rzeczy było nader zrozumiałe – jednak już po chwili trzymał zwiadowcę w ramionach, ściskając go najmocniej jak tylko potrafił. Nie musiał nic mówić, by wiadomym było, iż w całej rozciągłości odwzajemnia uczucia śmiejącego się jak wariat idioty.

* * *

Już samo dotarcie do celu okazało się być nie lada wyzwaniem. Zwały sypkiego, idealnie białego puchu były niezwykle wymagającą przeszkodą dla rzężącego jak stary gruźlik pick-upa i jedynym, co Inżyniera powstrzymywało przed pokonaniem trasy do miejsca usterki na piechotę, było jego coraz bardziej dające mu się we znaki kolano – choć niechętnie się do tego przyznawał, czyniło go ono o wiele mniej mobilnym niż by sobie tego życzył. Dlatego też skazani byli na ciągłe utykanie w kolejnych zaspach i wykopywanie z nich opornego pojazdu. Co gorsza, kompletnie nie wiedział, jak daleko będą musieli jechać. Równie dobrze cel ich wędrówki mógł się znajdować dziesięć jak i sto kilometrów od bazy, co wcale nie poprawiało ani sytuacji, ani ich nastrojów.

Należało z całą mocą podkreślić, że Solly był nieocenioną wręcz pomocą. Może pod względem siły fizycznej nie dorównywał Heavy'emu, ale też dawał sobie nieźle radę z tym nieznośnym gratem, co i rusz wybawiając ich z opresji. Wprawdzie mechanik czuł, że obaj okupią tę wyprawę strasznymi zakwasami i pewnie długo przyjdzie im pluć sobie w brodę, ale nawet na chwilę nie zwątpił w słuszność swoich poczynań.

Co było do przewidzenia, zmrok nadszedł o wiele za wrześnie, czyniąc ich przeprawę jeszcze trudniejszą i bardziej upierdliwą. Mimo to nadal dzielnie zaciskali zęby i uparcie jak muły parli naprzód. Żaden z nich nie należał do takich, co potrafili się poddać przed wydaniem z siebie ostatniego tchnienia, nawet jeśli otoczenie sugerowało im, że postradali rozum. Jeszcze nikt nigdy niczego nie osiągnął, polegając na cudzym defetyzmie, a przynajmniej oni tak właśnie postrzegali tę kwestię. Inni pewnie nazwaliby podobne ględzenie „dobrymi radami”, ale kto by się przejmował podobnym mydleniem oczu?

– To chyba tutaj – stwierdził, wychylając się z szoferki. – Tak mi się przynajmniej zdaje.

Wielki, liczący sobie zapewne niemal stulecie świerk wreszcie poddał się upływowi czasu i pozwolił ogromnej czapie śniegu obedrzeć sobie jedną z rozłożystych gałęzi, która naturalnie po prostu musiała spaść na przewody wysokiego napięcia. Słupy, które do tej pory służyły im za oparcie na szczęście nie były połamane, ale za to sterczały z ziemi pod naprawdę dziwnymi kątami, sugerując, iż nie są już zdatne do użytku.

– Nie wygląda to za dobrze – westchnął, rozglądając się po pobojowisku.

– To co robimy?

– Tyle, ile możemy. – Poklepał wojaka po ramieniu: – Tyle, ile możemy…

* * *

Z pewnym rozrzewnieniem wspominał zimy w rodzinnej Szkocji. Niby śnieg był dokładnie tak samo biały jak gdzie indziej (o ile oczywiście spadł), ale tamten był jego domowym śniegiem, co siłą rzeczy czyniło go wyjątkowym. Z narastającą w sercu tęsknotą za dniami beztroskiego dzieciństwa zwykł siadać przy kominku i aż do zapadnięcia zmroku wyglądać przez okno, obserwując wirujące leniwie białe płatki. A gdy na dworze było już ciemno, przenosił swój wzrok na tańczące po sczerniałych drwach płomienie i sięgał po butelkę rumu, by się co nieco rozgrzać.

_Wrrrrrrrróć._

Myślenie o alkoholu było niespecjalnie wskazane. Może przemawiał przezeń pewien nadmiar ostrożności, ale póki Medyk podawał mu te wszystkie śmieszne lekarstewka, wolał szerokim łukiem omijać nawet płyn do mycia okien i z podejrzliwością traktował wszystko, co mogło w sobie zawierać jakiekolwiek procenty, ze sfermentowanymi jabłkami włącznie.

– Muszę przyznać, że jestem z ciebie dumny. – Lekarz wyjął mu igłę z ramienia i przyłożył do miejsca nakłucia gazik: – Nie spodziewałem się, że wytrwasz.

– A mam wybór? – Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami: – Skoro mie to zabija, a na pewno ni pomaga żyć, to CZA mie czestać.

– Pravdę móviąc, początkovo dość sceptycznie podchodziłem do vaszego zviązku. – Eskulap z jak zwykle obojętnym wyrazem twarzy podał mu szklankę wody oraz kieliszek z tabletkami: – Ale vszystko vskazuje na to, że macie na siebie navzajem vręcz zbavienny vpłyv. Choć nadal obaj jesteście zdrovo szurnięci.

– Na to juże nic ni poradzę – mruknął, połykając wszystkie pastylki za jednym zamachem.

– Nie tvierdzę, że povinieneś – odparł chirurg, starannie układając instrumenty na tacy, po czym sięgnął po klucze. – Chodźmy stąd zanim zamarzniemy.

Cóż, prawdę mówiąc nie zawsze rozumiał ich Medyka. Był to człowiek bardzo, ale to bardzo skryty, w dodatku zdecydowanie stroniący od nadmiaru towarzystwa. Jego usposobienie też czasem nastręczało pewnych trudności, bowiem zupełnie niespodziewanie potrafił wybuchnąć gniewem kompletnie niewspółmiernym do tego, co go wywoływało. Zawsze po czymś takim był szalenie wręcz zakłopotany swoim zachowaniem, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że gdzieś na dnie jego duszy mieszkał naprawdę straszliwy i czasami nawet okrutny demon. I trudno było stwierdzić, która z rzucanych przezeń klątw jest gorsza – furia, która w końcu i tak mijała, czy smutek, jaki pozostawał na długo.

Scout, jako zagorzały wróg igieł oraz idei przerywania ciągłości tkanek, tym razem czekał grzecznie pod gabinetem, przestępując z nogi na nogę, żeby choć trochę się rozgrzać w zimnym korytarzu. Na ich widok wyraźnie poweselał i ożywił się, nie tylko dlatego, że wreszcie mieli wrócić do względnie ciepłej świetlicy – jego oczy zawsze wypełniały się światłem, gdy tylko Demoman pojawiał się na horyzoncie. Dla samego zainteresowanego owo zjawisko było czymś najcudowniejszym na świecie. Szkot już dawno zdążył zapomnieć, jak to jest kochać i być kochanym oraz jak bardzo czegoś takiego potrzebował. I to nie od byle kogo – ten konkretny człowiek był jedynym, którego uczucie było mu potrzebne do szczęścia, choć prawdę mówiąc to, że został nim obdarowany, zakrawało na cud. Ale na pewno nie zamierzał zgłębiać tego tematu, bowiem cuda, niezależnie od genezy, mają tendencję do znikania, kiedy usiłuje się je pojąć i zanalizować. Nie musiał rozumieć. Nie musiał…

– Doktorze? – zagadnął, wsuwając palce w zabandażowaną dłoń zwiadowcy.

– **Ja?**

– Idź przodem. Zara czyjdziem.

Lekarz popatrzył na nich zagadkowym wzrokiem, zupełnie jakby starał się podczas popołudniowych rozmyślań pojąć istotę wszechświata, po czym westchnął ciężko i jednie machnął ręką.

– Tylko się pospieszcie – rzucił na odchodnym. – I doprovadźcie się potem do porządku.

Cyklop teatralnie przewrócił okiem, starając się jakoś zdzierżyć tę niespecjalnie subtelną uwagę i jakimś cudem udało mu się powstrzymać przed jakąś zjadliwą ripostą. Cóż, bycie trzeźwym jednak miało więcej zalet, niż się do tej pory spodziewał.

Gdy tylko biały fartuch zniknął za zakrętem, od razu pochwycił biegacza w ramiona, rozpływając się w wyczekiwanym pocałunku. Chłopak najwyraźniej przeczuwał, co się święci, bowiem jeszcze w połowie ruchu grenadiera zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję, tym samym ich do siebie przyciągając. Chóralnie wydali z siebie pełne zadowolenia pomruki, starając się jak najściślej dopasować do siebie swoje wargi i oddechy.

– Teraz to dopiero będą gadać – zaśmiał się pałkarz, gdy jego plecy dotknęły nieco zbyt chłodnej ściany.

– Niech majo ło czym.

Naprawdę starali się nie być zbyt wylewni w obecności reszty drużyny i ograniczali się jedynie do mniej lub bardziej zażyłych przytulanek, ale czasem to było trochę mało. Potrzebowali choć chwili takiej bliskości, która pozwalała im się sobą nawzajem nacieszyć i pełniej wyrazić te odcienie emocji, które uparcie wymykały się słowom. Nie, żeby komunikacja werbalna była zła, po prostu czasem nie do końca wystarczała. Chociaż… Czasem warto było sięgnąć również i po nią.

– Ja ciebie tyż – szepnął Demo pomiędzy pocałunkami. – I ja ciebie tyż.

* * *

Choć było ciemno, pracowali niestrudzenie, posiłkując się światłem reflektorów powoli dogorywającej półciężarówki. Na szczęście okoliczności przyrody mimo wszystko im sprzyjały – nie wiało, nie padało, noc była w miarę jasna i jedyne, co im się naprawdę dawało we znaki, to trzaskający mróz. Naturalnie ciepła odzież oraz wysiłek fizyczny w pewnym stopniu niwelowały jego wpływ, ale i tak coraz dotkliwiej odczuwali spadającą temperaturę.

– Na moje oko więcej nie uda nam się zrobić. – Wiarus zgasił silnik piły i popatrzył na swego towarzysza, który stał nieco wyżej na stoku: – Brakuje nam sprzętu.

Engie zdjął kask i otarł pot z czoła, przyglądając się ich dotychczasowym osiągnięciom. Odcięli dopływ prądu do zerwanych przewodów, zaś nieszczęsne szczątki połamanych konarów zostały pocięte na kawałki i ułożone w zgrabny stosik nieopodal. Naprawdę mogli być z siebie dumni – gdy ekipa elektryków przyjedzie na miejsce, nie będą musieli się szarpać z oczyszczeniem terenu, jakie musiałoby poprzedzić naprawdę linii.

– To co? – Weteran wyprostował się i przeciągnął zesztywniałe od wysiłku plecy: – Wracamy?

– W sumie bym na nich poczekał… – Powoli zaczął schodzić w dół zbocza: – Ale nie będę cię tu trzymał w taki ziąb.

Chwała, że jego kolano poddało się dopiero teraz. Już od paru godzin wypełniał je nieznośny wręcz ból, jednak w tym momencie zwyczajnie odmówiło posłuszeństwa. Coś wewnątrz niego chrupnęło nieprzyjemnie, a następnie cała kończyna zrezygnowała z dalszego udziału w podtrzymywaniu ciała mechanika w pozycji pionowej. Najemnik nawet nie zdążył krzyknąć i z filozoficznym spokojem runął w dół zbocza niczym worek kartofli. Wprawdzie zdążył nadziać stosowne środki zabezpieczające z powrotem na ten pusty łeb, ale nie utrzymały się one na nim zbyt długo – przy pierwszym spotkaniu z bardziej wystającym kamieniem żółty kask poszybował wysoko w powietrze, jednak nie dane było wynalazcy stwierdzić, gdzie też postanowił wylądować. Niemal chwilę po utracie ochronnego nakrycia głowy jego twarz zalała fala lepkiej czerwieni, która płynnie przeszła w cichą, tępą ciemność.

* * *

Medyk głębiej wtulił nos w obejmujące go czule ramiona, starając się nadążyć za fabułą snutej przez Pyro opowieści. Osobiście nigdy nie widział nic interesującego ani w horrorach, ani w historiach o duchach i zapewne kategorycznie przeciwstawiłby się urządzaniu wieczoru skoncentrowanego na tych zjawiskach, jednak tym razem się powstrzymał. Domyślał się, co Scout chciał tą inicjatywą osiągnąć – dzięki tej zabawie mieli szansę mniej się skupiać na fakcie, iż Inżynier z Żołnierzem szwendają się gdzieś po nocy i nikt nie wie, gdzie są oraz kiedy zamierzają wrócić. Wprawdzie jako dobrzy towarzysze broni powinni się o nich martwić, jednak z drugiej strony, co ich wybujała troska mogła w tych okolicznościach zdziałać? Przecież od samego nerwowego gryzienia paznokci i wypalania jednego papierosa za drugim żadna sytuacja nie uległa poprawie. Dlatego ostatecznie zdecydował, że faktycznie odrobina rozrywki z pewnością im nie zaszkodzi.

W gruncie rzeczy doktor był wściekły na mechanika – rozumiał poczucie obowiązku (w końcu sam potrafił popaść w nawet niebezpieczny dla niego samego pracoholizm), ale uciekanie z bazy pod nieobecność pozostałych członków drużyny? Cóż, zapewne zrobił to, by nikt go nie powstrzymał przed realizacją jego absurdalnych zamiarów, ale to nie jest żadne usprawiedliwienie! Tyle dobrego, że przynajmniej zabrał ze sobą wojak. Tym niemniej, podobne postępowanie nadal zakrawało na popisową wręcz głupotę. Może pewnego dnia ten zarozumiały kurdupel się nauczy, że czasem nie powinno się ryzykować swojego zdrowia i życia, jeśli nie jest to absolutnie wymagane. Jedyne, na co można było mieć w takiej sytuacji nadzieję, to że uda mu się pozyskać tę wiedzę i przy okazji nie zginąć. Wprawdzie przy jego uporze nie należało się spodziewać tego typu szczęśliwego zakończenia, ale zawsze można było przynajmniej zaciskać kciuki.

– Kiedy ekipa RED wreszcie dotarła do piwnicy pod bazą, wszyscy zamarli w złowrogim milczeniu. Nikt nie spodziewał się ujrzeć tego, co tam zastali. Wszystkie ściany pokrywała śmierdząca, zakrzepła już dawno krew ofiar pozbawionego skrupułów lekarza, zaś na półkach poustawiane były trofea jego zbrodniczych poczynań.

Chirurg ze zniecierpliwieniem przewrócił oczami. Dlaczego wszyscy _zawsze_ czuli się zobowiązanie przynajmniej wspomnieć o tej durnej legendzie dotyczącej Viaductu? Z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu tutejszych rezydentów niezmiennie fascynowała historia psychopatycznego doktora, który postanowił przeprowadzać chore eksperymenty na członkach swojej własnej drużyny. On sam za nią nie przepadał, bowiem, po pierwsze, była wyssana z palca, po drugie, porażająco obrzydliwa, a po trzecie… W ogóle potrzebny był jeszcze jakiś argument? Pierwsze dwa powinny wystarczyć w zupełności!

– W jednym ze słojów pływały zawieszone w formalinie oczy Snajpera, które, ku przerażeniu całego oddziału, zwróciły na nich swe błagalne spojrzenie.

No nie, to już był gruba przesada. Przecież gałki oczne po wyjęciu z twarzoczaszki oraz pozbawieniu ich odpowiednich mięśni nie mają prawa się poruszać! Argh, kto w ogóle wymyślił tę bzdurną opowiastkę?! Chyba amator wyjątkowo mocnych wrażeń. Zapewne jakiś Scout.

– Jednak nawet TO ich nie przygotowało na rzeczy, jakie mieli dopiero ujrzeć w ukrytej celi. Tam, w starej izolatce dla obłąkanych…

W _żadnej_ bazie nie było takiego pomieszczenia. Nikt w tej firmie wariatów na siłę nie trzymał – szefostwo o wiele chętniej wyrzucało ich z roboty, niż wydawało pieniądze na opiekę nad nimi. A jeśli nawet robiono wyjątek od reguły, to miejsce odosobnienia na pewno nie było umieszczane w piwnicy. Po co zmuszać personel medyczny do biegania między piętrami, skoro może mieć wszystkich pacjentów pod bokiem? Co za architektoniczna niedorzeczność.

– … Mieli ujrzeć najokropniejsze ze świadectw zbrodniczych poczynań wyzutego z człowieczeństwa, rządnego krwi lekarza. Choć nikt nie śmiał sobie wyobrażać tej godzącej we wszelkie wartości moralne abominacji, musieli ją wydobyć z zapieczętowanego pomieszczenia.

No tak, trzeba przecież podnieść dramatyzm sytuacji poprzez dodanie absolutnie zbędnych, ale jakże efektownych epitetów. Dobrze, że jeszcze nie podświetlał sobie twarzy latarką, bo to by było dopiero przegięcie pały. Choć, z drugiej strony, otaczająca ich ciemność była trochę… Deprymująca.

– Metalowe drzwi onegdaj zamknięto na głucho, jednak dało się zza nich słyszeć cichutkie skrobanie paznokci ukrytej wewnątrz ostatniej ofiary. Zardzewiała sztaba długo nie chciała puścić, jednak wreszcie pękła z płaczliwym jękiem.

W sumie naprawdę mogłoby tutaj być trochę jaśniej. I głośniej. Ledwie słyszalne oddechy towarzyszy zawieszone gdzieś w ciemnościach za bardzo przypominały mu dni, o których zdecydowanie nie chciał już pamiętać. Starając się odpędzić nadchodzący dreszcz, odruchowo mocniej zacisnął palce na nakrywającym go ramieniu Heavy'ego, który w odpowiedzi wydał z siebie uspokajający pomruk.

– Drzwi otworzyły się powoli i…

– Pomocy!

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

W tym samym momencie zadziało się parę rzeczy naraz. Po pierwsze, drzwi do świetlicy otworzyły się gwałtownie i z rozmachem huknęły o ścianę. Po drugie, w ułamku sekundy uświadomili sobie, że powyższe zjawisko nie wydarzyło się samo z siebie, tylko było spowodowane czyjąś nogą. Po trzecie, od progu dobiegł ich zniekształcony, zachrypnięty głos, który po prostu nie mógł należeć do istoty ludzkiej. Po czwarte, chirurg krzyknął przeraźliwie ze strachu, z całej siły wtulając się w pierś obejmującego go Rosjanina.

Zwiadowca, jako osoba obdarzona najlepszym refleksem, błyskawicznie wyciągnął spod poduszki latarkę i rzucił nieco światła na zaistniałą sytuację, uspokajając tym samym nieco poruszonych, a nawet lekko wzburzonych towarzyszy. W pierwszej kolejności ich oczom ukazał się Demoman, który z obnażonym mieczem startował do potencjalnego intruza, jednak ujrzawszy go, zamarł w pół ruchu przybierając tym samym niezwykle idiotyczną pozę. Owym indywiduum, które ośmieliło się pod osłoną nocy wtargnąć do bazy, był nie kto inny jak tylko zasapany i zmachany niemiłosiernie Żołnierz tulący do swej piersi tobół złożony z większej części jego odzieży poza spodniami i podkoszulkiem. Gorzej, że wszystko wskazywało na to, iż wewnątrz owej rolady znajduje się Inżynier we własnej nieprzytomnej osobie.

– Pomóżcie… Mu… – Solly zdawał się być naprawdę bliski opadnięcia z sił.

– Co się stało? – Asasyn poderwał się z podłogi, jednak przez usztywnienie na nodze potyknął się o nieco urażonego owym wydarzeniem Szpiega: – Oj nie jęcz, nic ci nie jest.

– Przecież krwawi!

– Po cholerę ci tutaj miecz?! – Biegacz z pewnym niedowierzaniem patrzył na Szkota, dziko machając przy tym jedynym źródłem światła w pokoju: – I gdzieś go trzymał?!

– _**ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ!**_ 3 – ryknął olbrzym, kończąc w ten sposób wszelkie spory i niepotrzebne dyskusje. – Doktorze, bierzemy Engiego i idziemy do gabinetu. Wy… – Popatrzył groźnie na pozostałych: – Zajmijcie się Jane i go rozmróźcie. _**Понял**_ _ **и?**_ 4

– Tak jest. – Strzelec pomógł agentowi wstać z podłogi, podczas gdy cyklop narzucił koc na ramiona wojaka: – Możesz na nas liczyć.

Lekarz szybko wziął się w garść i niemalże pobiegł do infirmerii. Wiedział, po prostu _wiedział_ , że to się właśnie tak skończy, a jednak nadal czuł się zaskoczony. Cholera, dlaczego zawsze musiał mieć rację?

* * *

 

1Jesteś cudowny, wspaniały [Tu e marveje, formidabl]

2Nikomu cię nie oddam. Nie potrafię [Że ne ve pa tła a nimpote ki. Że ne pe pa]

3Zamknijcie się! [Zatknicieś!]

4Zrozumieliście? [Paniali?]

 


	23. 23 Grudnia

_**Na początku dzieci kochają swoich rodziców, gdy są już starsze, osądzają ich. Zdarza się, że im wybaczają.** _

* * *

 

_Tym razem nie udało im się zrobić zwyczajowej ceremonii powitalnej, głównie dlatego, że nowy Inżynier przyjechał kompletnie bez zapowiedzi. Nawet nie minęły dwadzieścia cztery godziny od zniknięcia poprzedniego, a nowo powstały wakat został już zajęty przez jego następcę, który w dodatku postanowił przyjechać do Viaductu w środku nocy. Dlatego też wszyscy na jego obecność przy śniadaniu zareagowali niemałym zdziwieniem, głównie dlatego, że dopiero wtedy uświadomili sobie pojawienie się kogoś nowego na terenie bazy._

– _Łooooo… – Scout popatrzył na przybysza z niekłamanym zaskoczeniem: – Szybko poszło._

– „ _Dzień dobry panu” – westchnął Medyk, przechodząc koło nieznośnego smarkacza i strzelając go po odstającym uchu. – „Miło mi pana poznać”. Słyszałeś kiedyś te zvroty?_

– _No tak, jasne, dobry, ale nadal!? – Zwiadowca oskarżycielskim gestem wskazał wciąż milczącego najemnika: – To chyba jakiś rekord, nie?_

– _Tak. Jeszcze nigdy nie udało ci się tak szybko vykazać braku manier – sarknął doktor, poprawiając napomadowane włosy._

– _Tak naprawdę miałem jechać gdzie indziej i już od paru dni byłem w drodze – Mechanik odezwał się niespodziewanie. – Ale u was nagle zrobiło się wolne miejsce i w ostatniej chwili przekierowano mnie tutaj._

– _Ym… Ale wiesz, że to Viaduct? – Przybyły po porannym obchodzie Snajper również wyglądał zaskoczonego nowym nabytkiem: – Zwykle większość ludzi dobrze się zastanawia, zanim tu przyjedzie. Jak już wyraziłem zgodę na przeniesienie właśnie do tej jednostki, ze dwóch psychiatrów chciało mnie zbadać._

– _Baza to baza, wszystkie są takie same. – Wynalazca nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami._

_I w tym momencie lekarz już wiedział, że go stracą. Nikt, kto miał choć trochę oleju w głowie nie podchodził do tego miejsca z podobną nonszalancją, a ci, którzy popełniali ten fatalny błąd, zwykle nie wytrzymywali tutaj zbyt długo. Wprawdzie spodziewał się po przedstawicielu tej konkretnej klasy nieco więcej zdrowego rozsądku, jednak cóż, każdy miał prawo się choć raz w życiu pomylić._

_Tym, co oderwało go od rozmyślań na temat intelektu ich nowego Inżyniera był dziwny dźwięk, którego w pierwszej chwili nie mógł zidentyfikować. Dopiero po krótszej chwili skonstatował, iż jego źródłem jest rękawica, której ich nowy towarzysz nie zdjął mimo tego, iż usiadł z wszystkimi do stołu i zaczął konsumować śniadanie. Chirurg przez parę sekund nasłuchiwał, zastanawiając się, co to może być, aż wreszcie sobie uświadomił, że pod warstwą ochronnej gumy znajduje się Gunslinger._

_Och… Czyli to jeden z TYCH._

_Miał swoje wyrobione zdanie na temat najemników korzystających z tej broni. Owszem, owo narzędzie niezwykle ułatwiało pracę i pozwalało im na nieco większą mobilność oraz bardziej agresywną taktykę, tym niemniej, zamontowanie go wymagało wpierw usunięcia części ręki. Tylko naprawdę zdeterminowani mechanicy decydowali się na coś takiego, bowiem, co tu dużo mówić, otoczenie nie zawsze pozytywnie reagowało na podobny widok. Dzieci i żony mogły nie chcieć być dotykane zimnym, nieco przerażającym metalem, psy dostawały szału od nieustającego szumu, a sąsiedzi stanowczo odmawiali podawania ręki na powitanie. Szczęśliwi posiadacze do końca życia musieli pokazywać światu znak swej profesji oraz nigdy nie dane im było zapomnieć co i dla kogo robili. Ci ludzie tak naprawdę nigdy nie opuszczali korporacji, dla których pracowali, ponieważ zawsze już mieli ze sobą nosić widma minionych misji pod postacią mechanicznej dłoni. I, co było chyba w tym wszystkim najgorsze, zwykle im to nie przeszkadzało. Głównie dlatego, że bardzo często nie byli już do końca ludzcy i to nie o ciałach tu mowa. Ich umysły były w jakiś dziwny sposób zmienione, zupełnie, jakby mechaniczne tryby poruszające precyzyjnymi palcami przedostały się do ich dusz. A może było na odwrót? To najpierw ich psychika traciła na człowieczeństwie, a kończyna z australium była jedynie objawem tego procesu?_

Wczorajszego wieczora, gdy pospiesznie starał się jakoś poskładać Inżyniera do kupy, te myśli powróciły doń z całą mocą. Z tą różnicą, że tym razem zamiast chłodnej ciekawości, kierowała nim prawdziwa troska o kolegę z zespołu, który naprawdę mógł umrzeć. Który tym razem wykroczył poza swe granice o krok za daleko i mógł za ten pozornie niewielki błąd zapłacić najwyższą z możliwych cen. Ciało to ciało, nie można było ignorować jego podszeptów i próśb. Nie było maszyną, którą wystarczająco silnym łupnięciem można było przymusić do dalszego funkcjonowania. Dlaczego ludzie zawsze muszą się o tym przekonywać w tak dramatycznych okolicznościach?

– Mam nadzieję, że czegoś się nauczyłeś – westchnął, przyglądając się swojemu pogrążonemu we śnie pacjentowi.

– W sensie? – Odpowiedziało mu ciche mruknięcie mechanika, który otworzył ostrożnie jedno oko.

– Nievażne. Jak się czujesz?

Wynalazca ostrożnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, poddając analizie fakty dotyczące jego obecnego położenia. Zapewne zdawał sobie typowe w takich chwilach pytania, jednak na razie w milczeniu sam sobie udzielał na nie odpowiedzi, odciążając już i tak nieco zmęczonego Medyka.

– Co dokładnie mi jest? – spytał po dłuższej chwili.

– Już nic. – Doktor wzruszył ramionami: – Na dvie godziny przed śvitem na novo vłączyli prąd, vięc mogłem odpalić Quick-Fixa. Ponoć ta szybka naprava to vasza zasługa.

– Nasza? – powtórzył Teksańczyk, jednak jego do tej pory zaskakująco obojętny głos nagle się odrobinę załamał. – Gdzie jest Jane?

– Zapevne u siebie. Tam przynajmniej kazałem mu iść po tym, jak go zbadałem. – Chirurg powoli opadł na stojący obok łóżka taboret i przyjrzał się swoim zapiskom: – Poza bólem mięśni nie było mu nic povażnego. Dałem mu petardę środkóv nasennych, vięc nie povinien jeszcze vstać z łóżka.

– … Dlaczego dałeś mu leki? – Engie powoli podniósł się do siadu.

– Ponievaż szalał ze zmartienia. – Lekarz rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie: – Jak każdy, gdy mózg jego ukochanego vycieka na podłogę.

Inżynier zamarł na chwilę, słysząc te słowa i uważnie się przyjrzał chirurgowi, po czym opadł ciężko na poduszki. Cóż, przynajmniej coś go wreszcie ruszyło. Szkoda, że tak późno.

– Jak… Jaka była skala obrażeń? – spytał po krótkiej chwili, nakrywając oczy żywą dłonią.

– Tvoja czaszka została przebita, v zviązku z czym obficie krvaviłeś, zaś tvój najvażniejszy organ został… Nieco uszkodzony. – Eskulap niemalże z okrucieństwem wyliczał na palcach kolejne kontuzje: – Ponadto miałeś vybity bark, połamane żebra, zvichnięte biodro, zervane vięzadła kolanove i pękniętą łękotkę. Nie vspominając naturalnie o vyziębieniu, ale v porównaniu z povyższymi to drobiazg. Domyślam się, że zadrapania i siniaki nie są dla ciebie niespo…

– Dość. – Jego głos tym razem naprawdę zaczął balansować na granicy pełnego żalu szlochu: – Już dość usłyszałem.

– Posłuchaj… Viem, że to nie moja sprava, ale ktoś povinien ci to poviedzieć, zanim się zabijesz – Medyk westchnął ciężko i przysunął swój taboret bliżej łóżka. – Rozumiem, jak to jest, kiedy praca to _jedyne_ , co tak napravdę posiadasz. Kiedy liczby, vzory i procesy są vażniejsze niż vszystko inne, bo działają vedług określonych zasad, których otaczający nas ludzie uparcie się nie chcą trzymać i tylko nam komplikują życie. Ale… – Zawahał się na chwilę, starając się nie wracać wspomnieniami do pewnych wydarzeń: – To nie jest vłaściwe schronienie. Vprawdzie vydaje się to odpoviednie miejsce do ucieczki, jednak tak nie jest.

– Co ty chcesz zasugerować? – Inżynier uniósł lekko palce, przyglądając mu się nieco zdziwionym wzrokiem kogoś, kto został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

– Tylko tyle, że nie można jednocześnie uciekać od ludzi i z jednym być. – Wstał ze swego miejsca i poprawił poły fartucha: – Albo vypracujesz v sobie mechanizmy, które będą uvzględniać jego egzystencję i uczucia, albo zrobisz i jemu, i sobie krzyvdę, której żaden z vas już nie zdoła napravić.

Prawdę mówiąc, spodziewał się nieco większego oporu ze strony mechanika, być może nawet kłótni, ale nic podobnego nie nastąpiło. Jego rozmówca po prostu leżał nieruchomo, trawiąc wypowiedziane przed chwilą słowa, po czym wypuścił z płuc nagromadzone tam powietrze, jakby dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał, że rzeczywiście przydałoby się oddychać. Jak zwykle trudno było odgadnąć jego myśli lub emocje, tym niemniej, chyba był naprawdę mocno poruszony ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Tak przynajmniej można było sądzić z wyrazu jego oczu, gdy je wreszcie odsłonił.

– Dziękuję, doktorze. – Wynalazca powoli zsunął się z łóżka, rozglądając się za jakimś obuwiem: – Za wszystko.

– Do usług – odparł, podając mu parę szpitalnych pantofli w rozmiarze uniwersalnym. – Jestem tu od tego, żeby pomagać.

– Chyba pierwszy raz coś takiego od ciebie słyszę.

– Bez vątpienia tak vłaśnie jest. – Doktor uśmiechnął się blado: – V końcu dopiero teraz leczę, a nie tylko pracuję.

– Heavy? – Teksańczyk popatrzył na niego badawczo.

– Heavy – odrzekł, czując jak po jego sercu rozlewa się błogie ciepło. – Heavy.

* * *

Demoman z uwagą przyjrzał się jednemu z przystojniejszych świerków w oddalonym jakieś trzy godziny drogi od bazy zagajniku, starannie oceniając jego walory estetyczne. Wprawdzie nie był żadnym specjalistą w tej dziedzinie, ale też temat nie wymagał przesadnego deliberowania nad nim – drzewka były albo proste, albo krzywe, po co utrudniać sprawę? Gdyby był tutaj sam, już dawno temu załatwiłby co trzeba i teraz siedział w przytulnej bazie, ale nie, miał na karku tę szybkonogą gadułę, która zawsze, ale to ZAWSZE musiała wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. Po prostu dramat.

– A nie ma bardziej rozłożystej? – Scout zrobił balona z gumy do żucia i pozwolił mu pęknąć z donośnym pyknięciem.

– Naprawdę?! – Szkot popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem, czując, że zaraz ręce opadną mu poniżej kolan: – Popczednia była za szyroka!

– No taaa…. Ale ta jest trochę za smukła, nie sądzisz?

– Chopie, to juże dwudziesty siódmy…

– Rany, ty to liczysz?

– … Chojak kiego łoglądamy! – Cyklop ze złością cisnął siekierą o ziemię: – Weź się wreszcie do chłoliery na kąś zdecyduj i wracajmy do domu!

– Wstałeś lewą nogą, czy co? – Zwiadowca z zainteresowaniem przekrzywił głowę: – Strasznie się wkurzasz.

– Kuniec. Po prostu zabiję gówniarza. – Wzniósł swe spojrzenie ku niebu: – Nie szczymie i kark mu skrynce.

– Ojtam, ojtam…

Chłopak nawet nie zdążył dokończyć wzruszenia ramion, gdy grenadier rzucił się na niego i bezceremonialnie wepchnął go w śnieg, ich obu chowając we wnętrzu pokaźnej zaspy u stóp sporego świerku. Naprawdę kochał to nieboskie stworzenie, ale bywały takie chwile, kiedy należało je zdecydowanie spacyfikować, żeby przestało być upierdliwym wrzodem na dupie. Czasem można było odnieść wrażenie, że biegacz jest blisko spokrewniony z jakimś wyjątkowo złośliwym chomikiem, bowiem nie można było w żaden sensowny sposób wytłumaczyć jego niespożytych zasobów energii ukierunkowanych na zawracanie innym gitary. Sam zainteresowany zdawał się uważać takie granie ludziom na nerwach za przednią rozrywkę, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy jego rozjuszona ofiara (którą to zwykle bywał nie kto inny jak tylko Demo) wreszcie traciła cierpliwość i wymierzała mu sprawiedliwą karę, śmiał się do rozpuku. Z drugiej strony, trudno było spodziewać się innej reakcji, skoro narzędziem kaźni były łaskotki.

– Ta-a-a-a-vish, prze-e-e… – Młody wił się jak usiłujący uniknąć nałożenia mu szelek kot: – Prze-e-e-estań!

– A będzie spokój? – Na chwilę powstrzymał swe palce przed dalszym molestowaniem szczawia.

– A dasz całusa?

– … Pół dnia zatruwasz mie życie tylko dlatego, że kcysz cobym cię pocałował? – Szkot z niedowierzaniem uniósł jedną brew.

– A znasz lepszy powód?

– Ty się proszisz. – Starając się ukryć swój uśmiech, cmoknął go w policzek: – Juże?

– Starczy. – Wyszczerzył się pałkarz: – Na jakieś pięć minut.

– Evan!

– Ale jak się postarasz…

To jednak naprawdę była zaraza i nigdy nie należało o tym fakcie zapominać. Wprawdzie cyklop kochał tego upierdliwego gnoja ponad życie, ale nie był też całkiem ślepy na jego niezaprzeczalne wady. Choć, z drugiej strony, może nie powinien w ten sposób oceniać tej części jego osobowości, bez której Scout straciłby tak wiele ze swego nieodpartego uroku. Cóż, zapewne źle czyni tak go rozpieszczając, ale nie potrafił mu odmówić tej drobnej przysługi i z niekłamaną przyjemnością pocałował go nieco porządniej niż poprzednio, na parę minut zapominając o tym, po co tutaj przyszli.

– No dobra chopie, na takie rzeczy będzie czas, jak czyjdzie wiosna i nam dupy łod leżenia na śniegu ni łodmarzno. – Powoli podniósł się z biegacza i pomógł mu wstać: – Idziem.

– Właściwie… – Bostończyk popatrzył na drzewko, pod którym do tej pory leżeli: – To jest _idealne_.

– Dlatego, że ci się podoba, czy dlatego, żem cię pod nim zmacał?

Figlarny uśmiech młodzieńca w całej rozciągłości zdradzał jego myśli, jednak grenadier nie miał mu tego ani trochę za złe.

* * *

W pierwszej chwili naturalnie chciał protestować. On nigdzie przed nikim i niczym nie uciekał! Wszystkie dokonane przez niego wybory życiowe były dyktowane tylko i wyłącznie logiką, nie żadnymi bzdurnymi emocjami, jako że nie były warte, by opierać się na nich podczas podejmowania ważnych decyzji. Jeśli krewni i znajomi go zawodzili, usuwał ich ze swego życia, to w końcu proste, czyż nie? Nie było w tym ani żalu, ani złości, ani też innych tego typu sentymentalnych rzeczy. Zdrowy rozsądek nakazywał pozbywać się zbędnego balastu i to też czynił, jakie znaczenie miało to, że odsuwał się konkretnie od ludzi? Jednak zanim jakiekolwiek słowa sprzeciwu przecisnęły mu się przez gardło, uświadomił sobie, że te nieproszone słowa były jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Że choć starał się wyzbyć swoich uczuć, one nadal rządziły jego poczynaniami, z ukrycia nadając bieg jego losowi. Gdy ktoś go ranił, znajdował problem albo zagadnienie, którym mógłby zająć swe myśli, by uciec od bólu. Kiedy ktoś okazywał się być niewartym jego zaufania i przywiązania, wymazywał tę osobę ze swego życia, aby już nigdy więcej nie pamiętać tego, jak mocno został skrzywdzony. Bez względu na swoje poglądy na sprawę, był, jest i zawsze będzie tylko i wyłącznie człowiekiem, a jego geniusz nie miał tutaj nic do rzeczy. Wprawdzie na wiele lat o tym zapomniał, jednak teraz na nowo sobie to uświadomił. Głównie dlatego, że po raz pierwszy od dawna komuś naprawdę na nim zależało. Znalazł osobę, która nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru go zranić, zdradzić czy skrzywdzić. Jane chciał jedynie z nim być i móc go kochać, to wszystko. A zamiast tego co otrzymał?

_Co ja mu najlepszego zrobiłem?_

Nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, jaki horror wydarzył się wczorajszej nocy w umyśle Żołnierza, jak przerażające zniszczenia zostały tam dokonane i jak wiele znów zagarnęły dla siebie chaos wraz z wtórującym mu szaleństwem. Bał się tego, choć wiedział, że jego obowiązkiem jest teraz naprawić zło, które wyrządził i musi ponieść konsekwencje swoich czynów, choć, prawdę mówiąc, najgorsze i tak wojak przyjął wyłącznie na siebie. Tym razem to mechanik był bezmyślnym człowiekiem, który jedną decyzją potrafił zabrać drugiej osobie tak wiele. To on zasłużył na to, by się od niego odsunąć.

Niemalże umarł na zawał, gdy odkrył, iż pokój wojaka jest pusty. Jeśli wierzyć doktorowi, nadal powinien tutaj spać, dlaczego więc łóżko było puste i wyglądało na nietknięte od paru dni? Cóż, najwyraźniej Doe postanowił zanocować w innym miejscu, gdzie jednak mógł…

– Jest w twoim warsztacie. – Usłyszał przy sobie jak zwykle zaskakująco wręcz uprzejmy głos Szpiega: – Dopilnowaliśmy, żeby nie zmarzł, nie martw się.

– … Jak to jest, że pojawiasz się przy mnie zawsze wtedy, kiedy należy powiedzieć coś takiego? – Uniósł podejrzliwie jedną brew: – Co ty knujesz?

– Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? – Agent uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, wyciągając zza pazuchy papierośnicę: – Czy usiłujesz w ten sposób odwrócić moją uwagę od faktu, że masz na sobie szpitalną piżamę, która w dodatku jest nie do końca zawiązana i radośnie ci powiewa nad pośladkami?

– … W związku z powyższym nie czuję się zobowiązany podziękować ci za pomoc.

– Ależ nie ma za co. – As wywiadu zaśmiał się perliście i ruszył w stronę tylnego wyjścia z głównego budynku bazy: – Tylko się ubierz zanim polecisz na dwór, bo jednak nadal jest zima!

* * *

– Dlaczego rodzice oddali cię do sierocińca?

Na dźwięk tych słów zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że nieszczęsne drzewko prawie sturlało się z ciągniętych przezeń sanek. Owszem, wspomniał o tym jakiś czas temu, jednak chłopak był wtedy tak senny, że mało prawdopodobnym było, iż rzeczywiście zapamiętał ten detal. Cóż, najwyraźniej źle ocenił przytomność biegacza.

– Czemu pytosz? – Popatrzył na niego pytająco.

– No bo… Najpierw cię oddają, potem wracają… Nie rozumiem tego. – Scout lekko zmarszczył brwi: – Zwłaszcza, że mówiłeś o tym tak… Bez żalu zupełnie. Znaczy, nie podobało ci się mówienie o tym, ale jakoś nie czułem w twoim głosie pretensji. Ja bym miał, gdyby ktoś się tak nie potrafił zdecydować.

– Znaczy… To ni do kuńca tak. – Podrapał się po głowie z zakłopotaniem, zastanawiając się, jak ma mu to wszystko wytłumaczyć: – To taka nasza… Rodzinna tradycyja.

– PORZUCANIE DZIECI?! – Zwiadowca mało się nie przewrócił z wrażenia: – CZY WY JESTEŚCIE NORMALNI?!

– … To raczej gupie pytanie – prychnął zniecierpliwiony. – Czekaj, po prostu chodzi ło to, że… U nas robią tak, że porzucajo dziatki i wracajo po nie dopiro tedy, kiedy łokażo się być godne bycia Demomanem.

– Tavish?

_Naturalnie, kiedy jeszcze był bardzo mały, trudno było mu się pogodzić z faktem, że rodzice go nie chcieli. Chyba żadne dziecko na świecie nie jest w stanie tego tak od razu_ _zrozumieć i zastanawia się, jaka była przyczyna. On również starał się dociec, co jest z nim nie tak, dlaczego nawet jego mama i tata postanowili się od niego odwrócić oraz nigdy więcej nie oglądać na oczy. Z takimi rozmyślaniami zawsze przychodzą wątpliwości i to porażające poczucie, że nie jest się dość dobrym, by być kochanym. Że nie zasługuje się na dom, rodzinę, szczęście._

– Nawet nie mów mi, że wszystko jest w porządku!

_Potem znów miał rodziców, którzy go sobie dobrowolnie wybrali na swojego syna. Złe dni minęły, a jego świat stał się beztroski i przyjazny, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Potem on sam, swoją bezmyślnością i brakiem rozwagi to wszystko zniszczył, obracając wniwecz jedynych ludzi, którzy rzeczywiście go kochali. Którym zależało na nim tak bardzo, że nie baczyli na jego wady, kolor skóry i fakt, że nie łączą ich więzy krwi. Strzaskał jedną z najpiękniejszych rzeczy na świecie i…_

– Ty płaczesz? – Owinięte bandażami dłonie otuliły jego policzki: – Tavish, popatrz na mnie.

_Znów był sam. Znów był niechcianą sierotą, jednak teraz widział, dlaczego tak jest. Tak, istniał powód dla którego został porzucony – po prostu był jednym z najgorszych, najbardziej wynaturzonych ludzi na tym świecie. Widocznie jego biologiczni rodzice zrozumieli to już w dniu jego narodzin i dlatego zdecydowali się go pozbyć. Co dziwne, z tą wiedzą przyszedł doń dziwny spokój, jakiego nie powinien zaznać. Skoro był zły, skoro_ _właśnie taki się urodził, nie było najmniejszej szansy na to, że kiedykolwiek się zmieni. Bez względu na to, co zrobi ze swoim życiem i jakie decyzje podejmie, nikt go nigdy nie pokocha. Bo nie można obdarzyć podobnym uczuciem kogoś takiego jak on._

– Proszę, powiedz coś! – Błękitne oczy napełniły się niepokojem: – Błagam!

_Potem wrócili. Nagle pojawili się znikąd i powiedzieli mu, że zło, które wyrządził, rzeczywiście leży w jego naturze oraz, co więcej, jest jego dziedzictwem. Że przyszedł na ten świat właśnie po to, by siać zniszczenie i chaos. I choć z jednej strony cieszyło go, że jest miejsce dla takich jak on, zaczął znów mieć pewne wątpliwości. Owszem, nie uda mu się zmienić na lepsze, bo jest to wbrew jego naturze, ale też przyszło mu do głowy, że może niechcący stać się jeszcze gorszy. Może się stać surowy, zgorzkniały i ponury tak jak ludzie, którzy po niego przyszli, zwąc się jego prawdziwą rodziną. Z jednej strony do nich pasował, z drugiej zaś… Nie chciał być dokładnie taki sam jak oni._

– Już… Jużem jest – wychrypiał, przygarniając do siebie przestraszonego biegacza.

– Przepraszam… Nie wiedziałem, że jest aż tak źle, że…

– Ni, to ni tak. Ja… Nigdy żem ni był na nich zły. Żem kminił, że susznie zrobili, wyrzucając mie. – Zanurzył twarz w ciepłym szaliku otulającym szyję Scouta: – Potem… Dotarło do mie, żem jest taki sam jak i łuni. Ale… Juże ni kcę taki być. Ni kcę być nimi.

Zwiadowca przywarł do niego kurczowo, otulając go swymi drobnymi ramionami, jakby go chciał mimo swej mizernej postury ukryć przed całym światem. Ten gest był niewypowiedzianie wręcz desperacki i rozpaczliwy, jednak też tchnął bezwarunkową, szczerą miłością, której Szkotowi zawsze w życiu brakowało. Która udowodniała mu po raz kolejny, że przez cały czas się mylił. Nie był zły i cały czas zasługiwał na to, by być kochanym. Po prostu nikt mu nigdy o tym nie powiedział. Gdyby wcześniej się zorientował… Być może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Ale stało się to, co się stało i nie mógł już nic na to poradzić. Jedno było pewne – potrafił się zmienić. Nie był skazany na to, by stać się dokładną kopią swoich rodziców oraz, co najważniejsze, miał prawo być szczęśliwy aż po kres swych dni.

* * *

Gdy wreszcie dotarł do swojego warsztatu, w zasadzie nie potrafił nawet formułować normalnych myśli. Był tak nieprzytomnie zdenerwowany, że nawet jego rozsądek rozpadł się na kawałki i jedyne, co mu się kołatało w głowie to pozbawione sensu monosylaby przemieszane z imieniem Żołnierza. Musiał, po prostu musiał go jak najszybciej zobaczyć i nic innego nie było w stanie dobić się do jego świadomości. Gwałtownym szarpnięciem otworzył drewniane, niespecjalnie szczelne drzwi i wpadł do środka, lekko kuśtykając na zakręcie, po czym zamarł w bezruchu, wpatrując się w wojaka.

Solly leżał nieruchomo, choć wtargnięcie mechanika niewątpliwie go obudziło, bowiem spoglądał na niego lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, jakby jeszcze nie do końca znajdował się na tym świecie. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że już nie tkwi w marzeniach sennych i stojąca przed nim osoba jest ze wszech miar prawdziwa, jego oczy lekko się zaszkliły od łez, których mimo swego image'u Prawdziwego Amerykańskiego Mężczyzny nie był w stanie powstrzymać.

– Dell…

– Jestem. – Kopniakiem zatrzasnął drzwi i przypadł do niego, natychmiast ujmując jego twarz w dłonie: – Jestem. Już jestem i będę.

Dalej już nie potrafił mówić. Chciał, naprawdę chciał go uspokoić, przynajmniej spróbować nad sobą zapanować i być dla niego ostoją, której teraz potrzebował, ale nie potrafił. Zamiast tego wybuchnął płaczem, coraz mocniej wtulając się w obejmujące go ramiona. Wiedział, że nie to powinien uczynić, ale było już za późno. Targało nim tyle uczuć, tak obecnych jak i pochodzących z odległej przeszłości, że wszelka kontrola była poza jego zasięgiem. Płakał, wylewając z siebie żal, ból, strach, poczucie winy i panikę, które niczym gończe psy kąsały go przez całą drogę, jaką musiał pokonać, by tutaj dojść. Po jego policzku spływała suma wszystkich wcześniej nieprzelanych łez, które nagromadziły się w jego sercu i czekały na to, by popłynąć szerokim strumieniem oraz wreszcie przerwać mur, jaki dookoła siebie w ciągu tych wszystkich lat zbudował.

– Przepraszam… – szeptał jak w malignie, zasypując pocałunkami szyję drugiego najemnika. – Już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię, nie pójdę, nie ucieknę, nie od ciebie… Tak bardzo mi przykro…

Być może któregoś dnia rzeczywiście uda mu się naprawić całe zło, które swojemu ukochanemu wyrządził. Jeśli dopisze mu szczęście. Jednak nie miał nadziei na aż tak radosny zbieg okoliczności – liczył się z tym, że pozostawił już na zawsze w jego sercu ranę, która nigdy się do końca nie zabliźni. Do kresu ich dni będzie musiał żyć ze świadomością, co mu zrobił i nawet jeśli będzie go to zabijać, nie wolno mu było o tym zapomnieć. Bo tylko to mogło go powstrzymać przed kolejnym błędem tego typu.

– Już dobrze. – Ciepłe dłonie spoczęły na jego karku, na chwilę kojąc jego rozedrgane jestestwo: – Już w porządku.

– Przecież wiem, że tak nie jest! – Popatrzył mu w oczy, ze smutkiem konstatując, iż są czerwone od płaczu: – Wiem, że…

– Jesteś tutaj, więc wszystko jest w porządku. – Doe mocniej go do siebie przygarnął.

– Tak bardzo mi przykro… – Pozwolił sobie opaść w tak gorąco witające go ramiona: – Jestem takim idiotą. Obiecuję, że to się nie powtórzy, że…

– Ciiii, już cicho. – Żołnierz z czułością wtulił nos w jego niedogolony policzek: – Wiem. Wybaczam ci.

Może to był klucz do wszystkiego. Przebaczenie. Nie każdy był do niego zdolny, nie zawsze udawało się wznieść ponad swój ból na tyle, by się zdobyć na podobny gest. Jednak, z drugiej strony, przebaczenie nie tylko zbawiało grzesznika, który żałował swych czynów – pozwalało ono również i stronie pokrzywdzonej wyzbyć się trawiącej ją goryczy. Naturalnie nie każdy występek zasługiwał na podobny akt łaski, jednak w większości wypadków sprowadzał on na serce każdego niewypowiedziany spokój. Czasem przychodził on łatwo i szybko, czasem człowiek potrzebował wielu, naprawdę wielu lat by jątrzące się niczym rana cierpienie przyschło i pozwoliło na oczyszczenie, jednak bez względu na to, kiedy wreszcie nadchodziło, przebaczenie zawsze zmieniało człowieka na lepsze. Bo nic w równym stopniu nie leczy duszy jak świadomość, że nasze winy zostały nam odpuszczone, że nasze serce nie musi już boleć, że ci, którzy nas zranili, mogą żyć dalej i nie popełnić drugi raz tego samego błędu.

_Więc to takie proste?_

Więc naprawdę wystarczy wybaczyć? Nawet… _Im_? Może faktycznie to dobry pomysł. Może dzięki temu przestanie uciekać i nigdy więcej nie zrani człowieka, bez którego nie potrafi już funkcjonować. Może dzięki temu zazna tak potrzebnego mu spokoju i będzie w stanie nie tylko myśleć, ale też czuć. Przede wszystkim czuć.

– Kocham cię – westchnął, czując jak ich oddechy powoli zaczynają się uspokajać. – I zawsze będę.

 


	24. 24 Grudnia

_**Kiedy naprawdę zapragniesz miłości - będzie ona czekać na ciebie.** _

* * *

 

– Hej, jesteś tutaj? – Ostrożnie uchylił drzwi zwykle zamkniętego na głucho pokoju Szpiega: – Poddaję się, gdzie jest moje…

Pierwszy raz miał okazję podziwiać wnętrze sypialni swego ukochanego i, prawdę mówiąc, był nieco zdziwiony. Spodziewał się idealnie uporządkowanego pomieszczenia pachnącego jakimiś fikuśnymi olejkami eterycznymi, który bardziej by mu się kojarzył z pokojem hotelowym lub zdjęciem z folderu agencji nieruchomości, jednak zamiast tego ujrzał niewyobrażalny wręcz bałagan. Wszystko, co nie musiało zostać natychmiast schowane, leżało na wierzchu na jednym z licznych stolików, wypełnione po brzegi popielniczki walały się dosłownie _wszędzie_ , a wisienką na torcie był krawat, który zwisał sobie beztrosko z żyrandola. Przez dłuższą chwilę Snajper przyglądał się temu rozgardiaszowi, niemalże chciwie chłonąc jego widok, jednak po dłuższej chwili przypomniał sobie, że nie przyszedł tutaj na zwiedzanie. Już od paru godzin szukał swojego poroża – wiedział, że agent je podstępnie schował, w ramach zemsty za nieautoryzowane posłużenie się jego maszynką do golenia. Wreszcie doszedł do punktu, w którym zamierzał wywiesić białą flagę. Jednakże trudno było podpisać akt kapitulacji, jeśli nie miało się partnera do rozmów.

Z pewnym wahaniem wsunął się do środka, zastanawiając się, czy może uda mu się zlokalizować nieszczęsną ozdobę bez pomocy asa wywiadu. Naturalnie nie zamierzał niczego stąd samowolnie brać (pewnie do końca życia szukałby wtedy swoich jajec powieszonych w jakimś wyjątkowo trudno dostępnym miejscu po tym, jak zostałyby odcięte zardzewiałą brzytwą), jednak przynajmniej mógłby przestać biegać po całej bazie jak kot z pęcherzem.

Gdy zajrzał pod łóżko (dlaczego wszyscy szukali najpierw tam? Przecież ani Francuz, ani poroże by się tam nie zmieścili) w gruncie rzeczy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć nic interesującego, co najwyżej jakieś zakurzone królestwo zagubionych skarpet, jednak zamiast tego jego oczom okazał się stos szarych, niespecjalnie grubych teczek. Pewnie nie zwróciłyby one jego uwagi, gdyby nie fakt, iż wszystkie było podpisane ich „imionami”, czyli nazwami reprezentowanych w RED klas. Wprawdzie nie podejrzewał, że zaglądanie do nich będzie dobrym pomysłem, jednak, z drugiej strony, ciekaw był, po cholerę Szpieg w ogóle gromadził na ich temat jakiekolwiek materiały? Asasyn zdawał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie zapłaci wysoką cenę za swoją ciekawość, ale zwyczajnie nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie nieco bardziej wnikliwemu przyjrzeniu się umysłowi swego kochanka. Szpieg był osobą szalenie skrytą i tajemniczą (co w gruncie rzeczy nie powinno nikogo dziwić), w związku z czym trudno było odgadnąć, jakie są jego myśli, odczucia czy zamiary. Wprawdzie na co dzień strzelec potrafił to zaakceptować, jednak ostatnio… Kiedy ujrzał wręcz krwawiącą ranę na duszy zamaskowanego najemnika, coś go zabolało. Chciał wiedzieć więcej, dostać się głębiej, zrozumieć go tak dobrze, by być w stanie otrzeć jego łzy, zanim te się w ogóle pojawią. Jednak zamiast tego wciąż obcował z nieprzeniknioną enigmą. Nie chodziło o to, że mu to przeszkadzało, ale po prostu chciał być dla niego lepszy. Może jeśli choć raz zerknie na jakieś jego zapiski łatwiej będzie mu pojąć sposób rozumowania tego skomplikowanego, cudownego człowieka.

Na samym wierzchu leżała teczka z elegancko nakreślonym napisem „PYRO”. Prawdę mówiąc nie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać, jednak na wszelki wypadek po raz ostatni zerknął na zamknięte drzwi i rozwiązał wreszcie troczki.

_**Imię i nazwisko: ? / Pyro (?)** _

_Nie wiem. Nie chcę wiedzieć (reszta maści na oparzenia znajduje się w słoju zakopanym przy szopie z narzędziami ogrodniczymi). Stacjonował w Granary, Well i Pipeline, w Viaduct pracuje od sierpnia._

… W sumie nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał. Prawdę mówiąc, chyba bardziej zainteresowałaby go jakaś forma dziennika, jednak czegoś takiego nie ośmieliłby się czytać. Mimo wszystko miał dla prywatności agenta nieco więcej szacunku, niż obecnie sobą reprezentował.

_Ponieważ zostałem uprzejmie poinformowany przez Szpiega BLU, iż kwestia życia uczuciowego naszego świetlika zostanie rozwiązana przez niego, mogę na tym polu spokojnie nie podejmować żadnych kroków. Jakkolwiek nie do końca rozumiem dokonywane przez niego wybory, widziałem jego drużynę. Ten człowiek wie, co robi._

OK… To już jest trochę. Dziwne. Naprawdę?! W sumie nie wiedział, co go bardziej w tym momencie zszokowało – fakt, iż jego ukochany pozwala komuś innemu na załatwienie czegokolwiek, czy to, iż ktoś wpadł na pomysł swatania ich Pyro. Albo jakiegokolwiek Pyro. I w ogóle jakiegokolwiek swatania.

_Diagnoza: Zauważyłem, że jest bardzo nieśmiały i przyda mu się wsparcie ze strony grupy → Magia Świąt!_

O ty cwany draniu… Więc to jednak jest _twoja_ sprawka.

→ _Namówić go do zorganizowania prawdziwego Bożego Narodzenia. Zdaje się lubić dekoracje, gotowanie oraz inne te sentymentalne cudowności. Trudne to raczej nie będzie…_

_ Notatki bieżące: _

→ _Przyznam się szczerze, że losowanie prezentów nawet mnie zaskoczyło. Kto by pomyślał?_

No dobrze. To jedno ujdzie ci płazem, zarazo pasiasta. Ale tylko to.

→ _OK, on naprawdę to lubi. Za buty dla Scouta byłbym gotów go ucałować w filtr tej koszmarnej maski._

→ _Za strój dla Demomana jestem gotów go powiesić na suchej gałęzi. To przecież będzie zagrożenie dla zdrowia publicznego!_

Jakie buty? Jaki strój? Co on znowu takiego wymyślił?

* * *

– Włącz.

Scout ze znudzonym ziewnięciem nacisnął prztyczek, zastanawiając się, ile ta tortura może jeszcze potrwać. Wprawdzie dopiero od kwadransa szukali przepalonej żarówki, jednak jemu wydawało się, że minął już dobry miesiąc. I nie wykluczone, że skończą się z tym użerać dopiero przy Bożym ciele, bowiem nieszczęsny sznur lampek miał dobre dziesięć metrów. Gdyby to jeszcze od niego zależało, już zwiadowcy by tutaj nie było, ale tak się nieszczęśliwie złożyło, że wlazł Inżynierowi pod rękę akurat w chwili, gdy nie miał nic konkretnego do roboty i nie miał jak się wyłgać od partycypowania w tym jakże nużącym przedsięwzięciu.

– Wyłącz.

Ponownie nacisnął guzik, kładąc czoło na stole i wzdychając ciężko. Dlaczego zawsze, ale to _zawsze_ się okazuje, że jakaś żarówka złośliwie nie działa? I dlaczego to na niego musiało spaść asystowanie w jej poszukiwaniach? O okrutna losu przewrotności…

– **Hudda-hudda?** – Pyro podszedł do nich niepewnie, lekko przekrzywiając głowę.

– Nie, nie oddam ci go – mruknął mechanik, nie podnosząc wzroku znad plątaniny kabli. – Jest mi potrzebny.

– **Hudda!**

– Nie, nie mogę sam tego włączać, bo się zgubię i całość potrwa dwa razy dłużej. – Wynalazca jak zwykle daleki był od stracenia panowania nad sobą: – A wolałbym nie marnować więcej czasu, niż jest to absolutnie konieczne.

– **Hudda-Hudda…**

– Poślę go do ciebie, jak tylko skończymy, obiecuję.

– Fajnie, że JA mam coś na ten temat do powiedzenia. – Biegacz przewrócił wymownie oczami i fuknął z niezadowoleniem.

– Nie marudź, młody – żachnął się Teksańczyk. – Włącz.

W tym momencie cała trójka doznała prawdziwego wzruszenia, bowiem zupełnie niespodziewanie wszystkie lampki zalśniły swym barwnym, lekko zamglonym blaskiem. Do tej pory wszystko wskazywało na to, że będą nad tym siedzieć do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej, a tu proszę, skończyło się zanim doszło między nimi do rękoczynów. Jeśli to nie był bożonarodzeniowy cud, to chyba nic nie zasługiwało na podobne miano.

– **Hudda-Haudda.** – Świetlik znacząco popatrzył na pałkarza i wykonał głową ruch w stronę kredensu: – **Hudda-Hudda!**

– Daj mi spokój, nigdzie z tobą nie…

– **Hudda!**

– Dobra, dobra! – Uniósł ręce na znak kapitulacji: – Nie musisz się tak unosić, rany…

Zanim zdążyli powiedzieć lub zrobić coś jeszcze, z rytmu wytrąciło ich nieoczekiwane przez nikogo pukanie w szybę. Wszyscy zebrani (czyli cała trójka) popatrzyli w tamtym kierunku, jednak zaskoczenie odebrało im zdolność do wcielenia w życie jakiejkolwiek bardziej rozbudowanej reakcji. Z tego stanu wyrwało ich dopiero pojawienie się Demomana, który najwyraźniej w świecie wreszcie znalazł porzuconą wczoraj siekierę.

– Co es grane? – spytał, przyglądając im się nieco podejrzliwie.

– Ktoś… Pukał w okno? – odparł Scout, wciąż nie dorywając wzroku od szyby.

Szkot na tę wieść raczej obojętnie wzruszył ramionami – widocznie to był jeden z tych dni, kiedy nic nie było w stanie go zadziwić – po czym podszedł do parapetu, otworzył okno, po czym wyjrzał na zewnątrz z wyrazem uprzejmego zainteresowania wypisanym na twarzy.

– Ło, spokojnie! – Usłyszeli dobiegający z zewnątrz nieco zaniepokojony głos cyklopa BLU: – My w pukojowych zamiarach! Łodłóż pan tę siekierę.

– Co wy tu robicie? – Jednooki RED porzucił rzeczone narzędzie, po czym otworzył drugie skrzydło i dał swym towarzyszom znak, by podeszli bliżej: – Jak kamery was nagrajo…

Gdy pozostali czerwoni wreszcie znaleźli się przy boku cyklopa, oczom ich okazało się trio najemników z przeciwległej bazy, a konkretniej Szpieg, Demoman i Pyro. W gruncie rzeczy wyglądali w miarę normalnie (tym razem grenadier nawet był całkowicie ubrany), jednak z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu przywlekli ze sobą wielgachną papierową gwiazdę przymocowaną do dość długiego drąga tak, że obracała się na nim niczym wiatraczek oraz niewielką harmonię. To właśnie widok tych akcesoriów ponownie odebrał gospodarzom mowę.

– Kamery? Jakie kamery? – Zdziwienie „wrażego” agenta było tak teatralne, że aż komiczne: – Czyżby te, które akurat przypadkiem się dzisiaj rano zepsuły?

W tym momencie odziany w błękitny kilt Szot zagwizdał niewinnie, chowając za plecami wiązkę dziwnie znajomo wyglądających przewodów. Naturalnie wszyscy udawali, że ów gest uszedł ich uwadze, jednak komunikat był wystarczająco jasny by nieco rozluźnić atmosferę.

– To powiedzcie, co was tu przywiało? – Inżynier poprawił kask, przekrzywiając przy tym z zainteresowaniem głowę.

– Przybyliśmy tu jako reprezentacja naszej drużyny, by złożyć wam życzenia. – As wywiadu uśmiechnął się tajemniczo: – A nasz nieoceniony Pyro, jako specjalista od kolędowania, użyczył nam niezbędnych do tego celu rekwizytów.

– Innemi słowy, wykopsali nas z bazy cobyśmy im się nie plątali pode nogami. – Cyklop przewrócił okiem i odrzucił z twarzy jeden z niesfornych warkoczyków: – Po mojemu, to łoni cusik tam knujo.

– … Tego akurat nie musiałeś mówić. – Jego jak zwykle unikający balaklawy towarzysz rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie: – Tym niemniej, gdybyście mogli zawołać…

– ZBIÓRKA W ŚWIETLICY!!! – Krzyknął nieoczekiwanie podpalacz RED, zdejmując swoją maskę.

Ciekawe, ale każdy inny członek drużyny po takim wezwaniu zostałby przez jedną połowę zignorowany, przez drugą zaś – publicznie zlinczowany na głównym placu przed bazą. Jedynie świetlikowi takie rzeczy zawsze uchodziły na sucho, może dlatego, że raczej nie darł ryja byle czego oraz, co najważniejsze, wzywał innych tylko wtedy, gdy naprawdę byli mu do czegoś potrzebni. Koniec końców, wszyscy brakujący do tej pory najemnicy (za wyjątkiem Snajpera i Szpiega) stawili się w świetlicy, z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem oczekując dalszego ciągu. Poinformowani o celu ich zebrania, podeszli do okien, mniej lub bardziej wylewnie witając się z kolegami z przeciwnej ekipy.

– No dobrze, gotowi? – As wywiadu w niebieskim garniturze popatrzył na swoich kolegów.

– Ty na pewno łumisz na tym grać? – Bombardier BLU zerknął z powątpiewaniem na komicznie malutki instrument.

– _Mon amou_ _r_ , są trzy rzeczy, które każdy Francuz potrafi. – Pozbawiony maski najemnik popatrzył na niego z wyższością: – Są to mianowicie: wybór odpowiedniego wina do posiłku, zaspokajanie wszelkich żądzy oraz gra na harmonii.

– A uciekanie w popłochu? – Żołnierz z zainteresowaniem przekrzywił głowę.

Odpowiedzą na ten zarzut był bardzo profesjonalny cios idiofonem w twarz, który nie spotkał się z równie elokwentną ripostą tylko i wyłącznie dzięki refleksowi Inżyniera – zanim wojak zdążył wyskoczyć na dwór i rzucić się do gardła swego nowego wroga, mechanik złapał go za pasek u spodni i osadził w miejscu.

– Zatem będzie _a capella_. – Mistrz przebrań wszelakich odchrząknął znacząco: – Raz, dwa, trzy i…

Scout zaledwie jednym uchem słuchał entuzjastycznie okaleczanej kolędy, bowiem o wiele bardziej interesowało go oblicze stojącego obok Pyro. Do tej pory nikt nigdy nie wiedział, jak też mamrot może wyglądać bez maski, jednak gdy pierwszy raz odsłonił przy nich twarz, taktownie tego nie skomentowali – w tamtej chwili były o wiele ważniejsze sprawy niż jego wygląd. Teraz natomiast zwiadowca mógł spokojnie się przyjrzeć jego zwykle ukrytemu przed ludzkim wzrokiem obliczu, które wydawało mu się dziwnie… Nieuchwytne. Świetlik miał bardzo łagodne rysy, idealnie białą skórę pokrytą różowawymi bliznami, długie, białe rzęsy oraz czerwone oczy, które mimo swego lekko złowrogiego koloru wypełniały ciepło i czułość. Zwłaszcza, kiedy spoglądał na drugiego podpalacza. Aż dziw brał, że ktoś, kto potrafi być tak niebezpieczny dla swego otoczenia, jednocześnie miał w swoim sercu tyle serdeczności nie tylko dla towarzyszy z drużyny, ale też dla wszystkich ludzi, na których mu zależało, niezależnie od tego, jakiej barwy mundur nosili. W gruncie rzeczy, choć wydawało się to niesamowite, był najbardziej ludzki spośród nich wszystkich, nawet jeśli większość świata chciałaby temu faktowi zaprzeczać.

* * *

_**Imię i nazwisko: Dell Conagher / Inżynier (39 lat)** _

_Pochodzi z Teksasu, jego rodzina od dawna jest zamieszana w różne ciekawe sprawy z rodziną Mannów (maszyna podtrzymująca życie), potrafi wykorzystać potencjał Australium. Ma jedenaście doktoratów z nauk ścisłych._

Ło… Aż tyle?! Wprawdzie raz czy dwa mechanik dawał im niejasno do zrozumienia, że jest naprawdę dobrze wyedukowany, ale nikt nie podejrzewał _takiego_ stopnia zaawansowania w tym zakresie. Rany, on w ogóle jadł i spał na tych studiach, czy się wyłącznie uczył?

_Jednocześnie ciepły i surowy, nie bardzo rozumie innych ludzi, choć potrafi dostrzegać w nich ciekawe rzeczy, zwłaszcza, jeśli są niewidoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. Stacjonował poprzednio w 2Fort, Badlands oraz Turbine, w Viaduct przebywa od września._

_Diagnoza: Oddalenie od ludzi, trzeba mu przypomnieć, że jest człowiekiem. Za pomocą romansu, rzecz jasna._

… To się naprawdę robi trochę niepokojące.

→ _Patrz: Żołnierz. Wprawdzie Jane Doe nie wydaje się być najlepszym wyborem, jestem jednak pewien, że ten związek ma przyszłość. Nic lepiej ci nie uświadamia, ile w tobie jest z człowieka, jak opieka nad drugą istotą, która cię potrzebuje._

_ Notatki bieżące: _

→ _UWIELBIAM umysł tego człowieka. (żałuję, że nie mam aparatu, bo mógłbym zrobić zdjęcie związanemu Żołnierzowi). Czy ja mogę dostać jego mózg na urodziny?_

Co tam się wydarzyło?! Albo nie, lepiej nie wnikać. Lepiej… Nie.

→ _I jeszcze te notatki. On jest naprawdę uroczy. Ciekawe, czy Solly je zauważy…_

→ _On naprawdę jest stworzony po to, by kochać wojaka i być przez niego kochanym._

→ _Za ten numer z wyprawą w celu naprawy kabli powinienem go zaszlachtować. W ich związku jeszcze nie nadszedł czas na takie ekstrema! Cóż, może przyjdzie im z tego coś dobrego… Oby. W przeciwnym wypadku naprawdę będę musiał go udusić i to gołymi rękami._

Wszyscy mieli go wtedy ochotę powiesić na suchej gałęzi, choć może nie rozumowali w kontekście jego relacji z Żołnierzem. Raczej chodziło im o takie bzdury jak narażanie zdrowia i życia, ale cóż, jak widać każdy miał swoje priorytety…

→ _No dobrze. Wybrnął. Inaczej naprawdę musiałbym zrobić mu coś strasznego._

* * *

Prawdopodobnie zasługiwało to na miano paranoi albo manii prześladowczej (Snajper miałby coś do powiedzenia na ten temat), jednak jeszcze raz musiał się upewnić, że instalacja elektryczna wewnątrz bazy nie spłata im żadnego niespodziewanego figla. Wprawdzie zrobił to już ze trzy razy, ale wolał mieć święty spokój niż martwić się później takimi pierdołami. Nawet nie chodziło o to, że chciał, aby wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik, bo takie było cholerne zadanie – wolał zadbać o tego typu detale głownie po to, by potem mieć święty spokój i cały swój wolny czas poświęcić Jane, nie nagłym naprawom. Po tym wszystkim, co się ostatnio wydarzyło, Żołnierz zasługiwał na odrobinę luksusu oraz niemożliwe wręcz rozpieszczanie go, co też Inżynier z całego serca pragnął uczynić. Wprawdzie cała ta sprawa z wyprawą w góry rozeszła się po kościach, ale wciąż czuł, iż winien jest swemu ukochanemu jakieś zadośćuczynienie, więc nie zamierzał się teraz wycofywać. Wprawdzie nie był żadnym nawiedzonym Francuzem, żeby natychmiast zalewać go szampanem i rzucać weń kawiorem, ale już miał pewne pomysły, które zamierzał wcielić w życie.

W sumie… Może nawet nie uda mu się ich zrealizować. Ostatnim razem, gdy uknuł precyzyjny plan, nie wszystko potoczyło się wedle jego przewidywań. Naturalnie nie zamierzał marudzić na efekty końcowe, te bowiem zdecydowanie przeszły nawet najśmielsze z jego oczekiwań, jednak bez wątpienia cała ta historia dała mu do myślenia. Kiedy się zamierzało swymi zamiarami oplątać istotę ludzką i przeniknąć do jej umysłu, nigdy nie należało lekceważyć ani jej, ani swojego własnego serca. Zachowanie tych elementów nigdy nie było możliwe do przewidzenia, a przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy brało się pod uwagę jedynie w pełni rozsądne rozwiązania i konsekwencje kolejnych kroków. To po prostu nie mogło się udać. Teraz to wiedział i w gruncie rzeczy był szczęśliwy, że udało mu się odebrać tę lekcję – jeśli dzięki temu wreszcie obaj mieli zaznać spokoju i być szczęśliwi, niech wszelka logika idzie się schować do książek i równań, tam, gdzie jej miejsce.

Tym, co go zaskoczyło nie mniej niż afekt Doe, była reakcja jego towarzyszy na ich eskapadę. Wszyscy co do jednego nie omieszkali poinformować go, że niebywale się cieszą z ich powrotu, jeśli jednak któremukolwiek z nich przyjdzie do głowy wywinąć taki numer jeszcze raz, mogą być pewni, że stanie im się coś o wiele straszniejszego niż dzika przyroda. Tutaj oczywiście następowały pewne rozbieżności co do natury potencjalnie zadanych im tortur (każdy bowiem wymyślał je opierając się na własnym temperamencie oraz dostępnych środkach), jednak jedno było pewne – nie przeżyliby takiego powitania. Naturalnie wiedział, że był to niezwykle nieporadny i bardzo zawoalowany wyraz troski o ich zdrowie, jednak czasem miał niejasne wrażenie, że wszyscy mieszkańcy tej bazy mieli problemy z wyrażaniem emocji. W sumie było to nieco pocieszające, bowiem jednoznacznie dowodziło, że nie tylko on i Solly nie są upośledzeni w tej dziedzinie.

* * *

_**Imię i nazwisko: Jane Doe (innych danych nie znaleziono) / Żołnierz (42 lata)** _

_Bogata historia wojskowa, choć warto zaznaczyć, iż prowadzona poza ramami jakiejkolwiek istniejącej armii (szczegółowa historia służby znajduje się w folderze w skrytce №1)._

Ha! Czyli jednak _jest_ cywilem!

_Stara się za wszelką cenę udowodnić sobie i światu, że nie jest homoseksualistą. Nie, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób mogło mu to pomóc, ale inaczej nie potrafi._

Czyli to jeden z tych… Prawdę mówiąc, czasem strasznie Snajpera denerwowało to, że świat jest urządzony we właśnie taki sposób. Gdyby tylko było inaczej, ludzie mogliby żyć spokojnie nie przejmując się tym, co inni powiedzą lub zrobią w związku z tym, kogo kocha sąsiad lub sąsiadka. Bo jakie ma to znaczenie? Ale nie, przecież po prostu _trzeba_ napiętnować i zastraszyć każdego, kto choć minimalnie odbiega od sztucznie ustalonego wzorca. Szlag by to.

_Kiedy nie może znieść samego siebie, chleje na umór razem z Demo. Skomplikowany, nieprzewidywalny, bardzo skrzywdzony człowiek. Przebywał w Gold Rush, Nucleus oraz Badlands, w Viaduct stacjonuje od trzech lat._

_Diagnoza: Samotność, życie w zaprzeczeniu, trudny charakter → romans! (a to ci niespodzianka…)_

No faktycznie, nikt się nie spodziewał…

→ _Patrz: Inżynier. No bo naprawdę, chyba tylko nasz mechanik nie widzi, jak się wojak na jego widok ślini. Kto się czubi, ten się lubi!_

… Bardzo niebezpieczne założenia, zważywszy na charaktery obu panów.

→ _Trzeba któregoś z nich kopnąć w zakuty łeb, a że lubię żyć, wolę zacząć od Engiego. Osobiście?_

Nie może być! Zrobiłeś coś własnymi rękami?! Świat się kończy…

→ _Wykorzystać fakt, że Demo będzie zajęty Scoutem – jak Jane trochę posiedzi sam na sam ze sobą, bardziej go przyciśnie do szukania innego towarzystwa. Trzeba natychmiast mu podsunąć naszego geniusza!_

→ _Inżynier MUSI go zobaczyć. Niech wie, z czym ma do czynienia ._

_ Notatki bieżące: _

→ _Wyszło lepiej, niż sądziłem! Aż żałuję, że nie udało mi się przewidzieć aż tak udanego zbiegu okoliczności._

Aż strach pytać, o co może tutaj chodzić – z pewnością uczestnicy zdarzenia nie czerpali zeń takiej satysfakcji, co Szpieg.

→ _Podoba mi się to, że mimo swego oślego uporu potrafi reagować na to, co się do niego mówi i przynajmniej spróbować się zmienić._

→ _Jest… Naprawdę smutnym człowiekiem, który zasłużył na o wiele więcej szczęścia, niż otrzymał. Oby Inżynier nie popełniał więcej głupich błędów tego typu …_

* * *

Ukończywszy swą misję, postanowił wreszcie zrobić coś w temacie dzisiejszego ubioru – jakkolwiek nie podejrzewał, by ktokolwiek poza agentem wysilił się na garnitur, miło by było wyglądać przynajmniej przyzwoicie. Zwłaszcza, że należał do tych szczęśliwców, którzy nie zostali wrobieni w noszenie żadnego idiotycznego kostiumu, w związku z czym mógł się do woli napawać faktem, iż tego wieczora mógł włożyć na siebie normalne, cywilne ubranie. Wprawdzie jego garderoba nie była przesadnie rozbudowana, jednak w jego przypadku już brak ogrodniczek był znaczącą odmianą, która zawsze robiła na wszystkich wrażenie.

Doprowadziwszy się do porządku, postanowił odwiedzić jeszcze wojaka – wprawdzie Doe to duży chłopiec, który potrafi sam się ubrać i nie trzeba mu w tym pomagać, jednak na pewno nikomu na złe nie wyjdzie przynajmniej przelotne okazanie sobie nawzajem odrobiny zainteresowania. Dlatego też nieco radosnym krokiem pomaszerował do kwater weterana, gwiżdżąc przy tym jedną z tych piosenek, których ani słów ani tytułu człowiek nigdy nie jest sobie w stanie przypomnieć, za to melodia wrzyna się w umysł na wieczność.

– Hej, jak ci i… Ojej.

Prawdę mówiąc, spodziewał się, że Solly po prostu wciągnie na siebie czysty mundur i hełm zastąpi jakąś mniej odporną na wybuchy czapką, jednak najwyraźniej w świecie się pomylił. Nieszczęsny najemnik stał przed lustrem w spodniach od garnituru oraz ciemnozielonej koszuli (które wyglądały na nim tak, jakby wręcz prosiły się o to, by zostać usunięte celem dobrania się do skrywanego przezeń ciała) i z cierpieniem wypisanym na twarzy usiłował zawiązać krawat. Stan nieszczęsnej ozdoby wyraźnie świadczył o tym, że już parokrotnie został na nim zasupłany węzeł gordyjski i chyba już nic nie było w stanie go ocalić, jednak Żołnierz mimo to próbował nadal.

– Daj, pomogę ci. – Kręcąc głową Inżynier zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do niego.

– Potrafię sam, dziękuję bardzo – odparł wojak nieco urażonym tonem, jednak nie odtrącił rąk mechanika, gdy te znalazły się na zmasakrowanym krawacie. – Nie musisz.

– Pozwolisz, że tym razem się uprę i postawię na swoim. – Uśmiechnął się lekko: – Proszę? Dla dobra munduru?

– … No dobrze, szeregowy, tym razem niech ci będzie. – Wiarus przewrócił oczami, ostatecznie się poddając: – Ale niech wam się nie wydaje, że za każdym razem…

– Oczywiście, że nie, sir. – Wynalazca wybrałe skromnego zapasu Doe odrobinę mniej pognieciony krawat: –Nie śmiałbym działać bez zgody wyższego rangą, sir.

Jane uśmiechnął się łagodnie, obserwując jak zręczne palce wiążą na jego szyi wyszukany splot, który ładnie ułożył się w wycięciu sztywnego kołnierzyka. Zawsze, kiedy patrzył na pracę tych rąk wydawał się być jednocześnie rozczulony i zafascynowany, jakby nie mógł pojąć, że ciało i maszyna są w stanie zdobyć się na aż taką precyzję. Teksańczyka niezmiernie radowało to spojrzenie – nie chodziło o to, że lubił być podziwiany, ale nie potrafił się nie cieszyć na myśl, że ktoś, kogo tak potrzebuje, patrzy na niego w _ten_ sposób.

* * *

_**Imię i nazwisko: Heydrich Müller / Medyk (47 lat)** _

_Podczas wojny skazany na obóz koncentracyjny za złamanie §175 (homoseksualizm), w którym to miejscu przebywał w latach 1943-1945 → zmiany w charakterze, koszmary, nieufność, wycofanie, pracoholizm._

Snajper aż na chwilę zdjął okulary wpatrując się w tę linijkę z czystym przerażeniem. Naturalnie nie był ignorantem i wiedział, co też naziści robili tym, których uważali za niegodnych lub zbędnych, jednak wiedzieć o czymś takim, a osobiście znać ofiarę podobnego postępowania, to dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy. Nie był sobie w stanie nawet wyobrazić bólu i cierpienia, jakie spadło na barki ich doktora, to nie leżało w możliwościach kogoś, kto tam nie był. Nagle w sercu asasyna pojawił się dziwny gniew, ukierunkowany na ludzkość jako taką. Jak mogło do tego dojść? Jak można było na to pozwolić? Nie wiedział. A jednak to wszystko się wydarzyło.

_Po wojnie przyjechał do Stanów, pracował jako chirurg do momentu, w którym wyszła na jaw jego przynależność do NSDAP oraz preferencje._

No nie, no TO to już jest zwykłe świństwo. Bo za mało się facet w życiu nacierpiał, tak?

_Prowadził nielegalną klinikę w Bostonie, gdzie udzielał pomocy medycznej kryminalistom, wreszcie podjął pracę dla RED. Stacjonował kolejno w Coldfront i Barnblitz aż w styczniu cztery lata temu przyjechał do Viaductu._

_Diagnoza: Samotność i za dużo traumy jak na jednego człowieka→ Romans!_

→ _Patrz: Heavy. Jest to najodpowiedniejszy kandydatem, jako że jest żywo naszym doktorem zainteresowany (materiał fotograficzny w osobnym folderze w skrytce №4). Należy go odpowiednio zmotywować do rozpoczęcia interakcji._

No jakoś nikogo to chyba nie zdziwiło. Choć słowo „motywacja” nagle nabrało dziwnie podejrzanego wydźwięku.

→ _Wlać Heavy'emu kantarydynę do posiłku. Jedna dawka w jego obecnym stanie powinna wystarczyć._

… W sumie nie wiedział, czego niby oczekiwał. Bo powinien właśnie tego.

→ _Zepsuć okno w gabinecie (wlanie wody do zamka nie powinno być trudne) – trzeba doktora wytrącić z równowagi. On jest zbyt spokojny! Inne psikusy wedle uznania._

Czyli to też twoja sprawka? Jak daleko sięgają twoje obdarzone rękawiczkami z koźlej skóry macki?!

→ _Cały proces trzeba nadzorować. Jakkolwiek Heavy powinien sobie sam poradzić, niewykluczone, że będzie potrzebna dalsza interwencja (dodatkowe idee → notatnik w skrytce №8)_

→ _Sprowadzić im najlepszy lubrykant na rynku. W sumie pozostałym też się przyda… (zadzwonić do Mme Edith)_

_ Notatki bieżące: _

→ _No dobrze, robienie numeru z oknem po raz drugi było czystą amatorszczyzną, ale nic mi lepszego na szybko nie przyszło do głowy._

→ _Wszystko chyba idzie dobrze, ale nie jestem pewien… Medyk nie otworzy się tak łatwo. Trzeba będzie coś wymyślić._

→ _Są tacy ludzie, którzy zasługują na to, by dać im szansę i doktor do nich z pewnością należy. Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko zbierze się w sobie i zacznie pracować nad tym by on i Heavy byli razem szczęśliwi._

→ _Chyba wreszcie poczuł ducha Bożego Narodzenia. Cieszy mnie to niezmiernie._

→ _Czy tylko ja uważam, że w tym futrze wygląda po prostu przecudownie?_

Nie, _wszyscy_ uważają, że w tej szubie wyglądał po prostu czarująco. Szkoda, że nikt nie miał przy sobie aparatu, bo ten widok zdecydowanie godny był uwiecznienia na kliszy i przekazania potomności jako dziedzictwo kulturowe.

→ _Do zapamiętania – nie należy go wkurzać, jeśli gdzieś w okolicy jest śnieg. NIGDY._

O tak, to była niezapomniana bitwa. Kto by pomyślał, że ich konował ma w sobie tyle energii?

* * *

_Z ciężkim westchnieniem padł na łóżko, z niemałą ulgą zanurzając twarz w szorstkiej, spranej pościeli. Po wielu miesiącach niemalże nieprzerwanych walk, użerania się ze swoimi towarzyszami oraz własnym umysłem był wręcz śmiertelnie zmęczony, miał dość wszystkiego i wszystkich, a jedyne, o czym marzył, to choć parę godzin nieprzerwanego żadnym kataklizmem snu. Naturalnie wiedział, że mimo gorących nadziei nie będzie mu to dane – po czterech latach spędzonych w tej konkretnej bazie zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że spokój jest ostatnią rzeczą, jaka może mu się przytrafić. Mieszkający tutaj ludzie mieli niebezpieczną i niezmiennie zaskakującą go tendencję do robienia durnych rzeczy, zwłaszcza, jeśli czas i miejsce były ku temu nieodpowiednie. Cóż, na szczęście jutro zaczyna się zimowy urlop, więc istniał cień szansy na to, że choć odrobinę uda mu się odpocząć._

_Ostatni rok był… Intensywny. Wymieniona została prawie połowa zespołu i z niektórymi twarzami nie zdążyli się jeszcze porządnie oswoić. Owszem, rotacja pracowników Viaductu zawsze była raczej intensywna, legendarna wręcz, ale ostatnie zmiany zasługiwały na miano jakiegoś rekordu. Z drugiej strony, obecny stan drużyny wydawał się być wyjątkowy, odbiegający od dotychczasowych standardów – jeszcze nigdy podczas misji nie byli tak zgrani i skuteczni, co stali rezydenci od razu zauważyli. Choć jako zespół jeszcze nie mieli zbyt wielu szans, by naprawdę się wykazać, zmiany na lepsze już były odczuwalne. Wprawdzie dopiero w przyszłym roku będą mieli szansę zrewidowania tych poglądów, jednak sprawa wyglądała naprawdę obiecująco._

_Co do życia prywatnego… Dalej go nie posiadał. I dobrze. Tak naprawdę było lepiej i dla niego i dla innych. Wiele lat zajęło mu zapadnięcie w tę błogą stagnację, w której nic nie miało do niego dostępu. Wprawdzie nie doświadczał szczęścia, wzruszeń czy radości, ale też wymykał się takim zjawiskom jak ból, rozczarowanie i strach. I, co najważniejsze, miał święty spokój. To było o wiele lepsze niż wszystko inne, czego mógł oczekiwać od swego istnienia. Po tym wszystkim, co go spotkało, nie było sensu liczyć na coś więcej._

_Powoli zaczął przysypiać i nie był pewien, czy jeszcze jest przytomny, czy już zapada w świat widziadeł. Niby wciąż widział swój mały, wręcz nieludzko zagracony pokoik i słyszał jak zwykle uspokajające tykanie zegara, ale część bodźców na pewno była nierealna. Szepty wypełniające ciemne kąty nie mogły być prawdziwe, podobnie jak ciężkie kroki, które niemalże posępnie sunęły przez korytarz, a następnie zatrzymały się pod progiem do siedziby doktora. Medyk z pewnym niepokojem czekał na pukanie – bo przecież powinno nastąpić, czyż nie? – jednak nic podobnego się nie wydarzyło. Ktokolwiek tam był (jeśli w ogóle istniał) nie zdecydował się na ten gest i po pewnym czasie odszedł równie powoli, co nadszedł. Lekarz odetchnął z ulgą i wreszcie zamknął oczy, ostatecznie osuwając się w świat snów._

Z pewnym niesmakiem popatrzył na swój jedyny cywilny garnitur, konstatując, że w sumie podczas ostatniej wizyty w mieście mógł sprawić sobie drugi. Ten nie dość, że był porażająco stary i nie było siły zdolnej usunąć zeń zapach naftaliny, to jeszcze został kupiony w czasach, gdy jego właściciel był o wiele… Chudszy. Nie chodziło o to, że jakoś szczególnie się spasł, po prostu przestał wreszcie być chodzącym szkieletem, czego ten konkretny element jego i tak skromnej garderoby niestety nie uwzględnił. Trudno, będzie musiał zrezygnować z wyglądania jak cywilizowany człowiek i ograniczyć się do włożenia czystego fartucha. Cóż, może uda mu się znaleźć chociaż jeden nie przeżarty przez mole krawat…

To był… Ciekawy rok. Naprawdę ciekawy. Wszystko było… Inne. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że dołączyli do nich nowi towarzysze, bo to akurat było nieuniknione, zwłaszcza w tej konkretnej bazie. Coś między _nimi_ się zmieniło – atmosfera, jaka teraz panowała w Viadukcie nie była już taka jak dawniej. Zwłaszcza ostatnie dwa tygodnie obfitowały w niezwykle przyjemne niespodzianki. Ze zbieraniny mniej lub bardziej dysfunkcyjnych ludzi udało im się stworzyć coś na kształt rodziny, choć prawdopodobnie nie powinno ich się stawiać za wzorzec w tej dziedzinie. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że teraz, gdy codziennie rano szedł na śniadanie, wręcz nie mógł doczekać spotkania ze swymi towarzyszami. Widok ich roześmianych twarzy był niczym balsam dla jego duszy, choć prawdopodobnie nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, nawet przed Heavy'm. Zwłaszcza przed nim – Rosjanin po prostu uwielbiał robić ten tryumfalny uśmieszek, gdy nagle się okazywało, że Medyk musi zmienić swoje poglądy tudzież sposób działania.

A będąc w temacie olbrzyma… Lekarz nigdy nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy jak w tej chwili. Wiedział, że to trochę dziecinne i niezwykle ckliwe ciągle się radować podobnymi rzeczami, jednak dla niego świadomość, iż ktoś go obdarzył tak intensywnym uczuciem była wręcz przytłaczająca. A to, że był w stanie ów afekt odwzajemnić, wręcz zakrawało na cud. Po piekle, przez które przeszedł oraz latach zakopywania się w popiołach zwęglonej duszy przewrotny los postanowił mu jakoś wynagrodzić wszystkie krzywdy, przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu.

– No heja, doktorku. – Usłyszał za sobą głos zwiadowcy.

– Scout, pukajże do drzvi! – sarknął, obracając się w stronę nieproszonego gościa. – Jeszcze się nie ubrałeś?

– Ty też nie. – Biegacz powinien nosić miano ucieleśnienia bezczelności, doprawdy.

– Przynajmniej vykonuję jakieś ruchy v tym kierunku – odparł, z godnością poprawiając śnieżnobiałe poły dziewiczego kitla. – Chcesz czegoś?

– Heavy cię prosi do kuchni. – Pałkarz przewrócił wymownie oczami: – I jak wszyscy uważa, że jestem lokalnym chłopcem na posyłki.

– Sam viesz, że zanim _on_ by tutaj doczłapał, to Szpieg zdążyłby już przemóvić ludzkim głosem.

Obaj parsknęli serdecznym śmiechem, choć wiedzieli, że ich agent nie do końca zasłużył sobie na podobne złośliwości. A przynajmniej nie na zbyt częste ich powtarzanie. Tym niemniej, póki nie było go w pobliżu (choć w jego przypadku niczego nie można być tak do końca pewnym), raz na jakiś czas pozwalali sobie na podobne uwagi. Ponieważ na razie za swoje koleżeńskie uszczypliwości nie byli w żaden wyrafinowany sposób karani, najwyraźniej nie przekroczyli granic dobrego smaku.

– No dobrze, już do niego idę. – Poprawił okulary i potargał krótkie włosy Bostończyka: – A ty vreszcie zacznij się szykovać.

– Dobrze, dobrze… – Chłopak wprawdzie zawsze udawał, że podobne gesty go niesamowicie irytują, jednak widać po nim było, iż w gruncie rzeczy cieszy go tak pieszczotliwe traktowanie ze strony kolegów z drużyny: – Ale od teraz to TY robisz za posłańca.

– Ani mi się śni. – Medyk sięgnął po klucze i stanowczym gestem wypchnął najmłodszego najemnika za drzwi: – Ja tu jestem od muzykovania, nie od ganiania jak elf Śviętego Mikołaja.

– Ha. Ha. Ha. Uśmiałem się do rozpuku. – Młodzieniec popatrzył nań bez przekonania.

– Zavsze do usług.

* * *

_**Imię i nazwisko: Borys Rokinski / Heavy (38 lat)** _

_Urodził się w Dżugdżurze (ZSRR). Jego ojciec, jako przeciwnik rewolucji, został zastrzelony w 1941, zaś nasz przyjaciel wraz z matką i siostrami znalazł się w gułagu (dokładna lokalizacja – nieznana. Znowu muszę się włamać do akt KGB)._

… Jak to _znowu_? To ile razy on już się… Nie, lepiej nie pytać. Zdecydowanie.

_Po trzech miesiącach miejsce to zostało spalone do gołej ziemi, wszyscy więźniowie uciekli, zaś strażników znaleziono martwych (ciała nosiły ślady tortur) – nietrudno się domyślić, CZYJE to dzieło._

Niby wszyscy wiedzieli, że Heavy jest _bardzo_ specyficznym człowiekiem, którego przeszłość skrywa niejedną tajemnicę, a umysł jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowany, niż się w pierwszej chwili zakłada, jednak ponownie Snajper musiał przyznać, że mieć czegoś świadomość, a się o czym naprawdę dowiedzieć, to dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy.

_Następnie razem z rodziną wyemigrował do Szwajcarii, gdzie do dziś ma dom. Podczas próby powrotu do kraju (powód nieznany) został schwytany i siłą wcielony do armii, po czym trafił na front oraz na krótko dostał się do obozu jenieckiego, który podzielił los wspomnianego gułagu. Stacjonował w Dustbowl, Upward i Gravel Pit, do Viaductu przyjechał w styczniu cztery lata temu._

_Diagnoza: Chrzanić jego osobiste problemy! → romans!_

… I ciężko stwierdzić, czy Szpieg jest niepoprawnym romantykiem, czy już maniakalnym swatem.

→ _Patrz: Medyk_

_ Notatki bieżące: _

→ _Każdy, kto potrafi zmolestować i podporządkować sobie naszego doktora zasługuje na jakąś międzynarodową nagrodę._

→ _Przyznam, że jestem szczerze zdumiony jego wiedzą z zakresu miłości homoerotycznej. Ten talent za długo się marnował!_

Scout prawdopodobnie ma na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie.

* * *

Heavy, co było do przewidzenia, wciąż krzątał się przy garach, doglądając wigilijnych dań. Może i nie był to najbardziej tradycyjny zestaw, jaki Medyk w życiu widział, ale w sumie nie było sensu mu tego wypominać. W końcu najważniejsze jest to, że razem usiądą do stołu i spędzą czas w swoim towarzystwie, w związku z czym czepianie się detali byłoby w tym momencie zwyczajnie nie na miejscu. Poza tym, to jak spędzali Święta, było ich prywatną sprawą i nikomu nic do tego.

– Ponoć jestem ci do czegoś potrzebny? – Uniósł jedną brew, zastanawiając się, co niby konstruktywnego miałby w tym ścisku robić.

– _**Да**_ , brakuje czegoś? – Rosjanin podetkał mu pod nos łyżkę wazową z czerwonym barszczem.

Doktor podmuchał ostrożnie, starając się ostudzić parujący intensywnie karminowy płyn, po czym upił łyk, lekko przymykając oczy z zadowolenia. Od dawna wiadomym było, że ich masywny przyjaciel, jeśli zapewni mu się odpowiedniej jakości składniki, jest mistrzem rondli, wirtuozem noża i Paganinim patelni, ale tym razem najwyraźniej postanowił przejść samego siebie. Wszystko, począwszy od idealnej barwy, poprzez konsystencję i na doskonale dobranym bukiecie przypraw kończąc czyniło z tej zupy nie posiłek, a prawdziwą ambrozję.

– Mmmm… Najlepszy, jaki v życiu jadłem. – Oblizał się ze smakiem: – Móvię povażnie.

– To jeszcze kapusta. – Przed jego twarzą pojawił się widelec z nawiniętymi nań wstążkami ugotowanego warzywa.

Tutaj gigant również dał prawdziwy popis swoich legendarnych już umiejętności. W zasadzie każda potrawa, którą dawał lekarzowi spróbować, zasługiwała na miano małego dzieła sztuki. To po prostu niewiarygodne, że specjalista od ciężkiej broni, mimo swych gabarytów oraz niekiedy mrukliwego usposobienia potrafił nie dość, że być tak precyzyjny, to jeszcze przelać w przyrządzane przez siebie jedzenie tyle uczucia i ciepła. Chirurg z niekłamaną przyjemnością oblizywał kolejne łyżki, widelce oraz łopatki, kosztując proponowanych mu dań i zreflektował się dopiero wtedy, gdy jego ust dotknął umazany nadzieniem palec.

– Heavy…?

Dopiero w tym momencie podniósł oczy na twarz swego ukochanego i dostrzegł spojrzenie, jakim ten się w niego wpatrywał. Aż dreszcz mu przebiegł po plecach pod naporem tego ciemnego, ciężkiego wzroku, który zdawał mu się dosłownie wdzierać pod skórę. W ułamku sekundy był przy nim, dosłownie zawieszony na masywnym karku i na wpół przytomny od nagłej potrzeby bliskości. Mocne dłonie gniotły jego ubranie oraz dygocące ciało, wręcz wyciskając z niego kolejne westchnięcia i ciche jęki.

– Kocham cię – szepnął Medyk chrapliwie, gdy został posadzony na zastawionym miskami blacie.

– Ja ciebie też. – Padła nie mniej żarliwa odpowiedź: – I nigdy nie przestanę.

* * *

_**Imię i nazwisko: John Jones (Evan McCullen) / Scout (oficjalnie: 27 lat/ naprawdę: 25)** _

_Urodził się w Bostonie, gdzie mieszka siódemka jego starszych braci oraz matka. Gdy miał czternaście lat stanął w obronie swej rodzicielki i zabił ojca, który spuszczał jej manto, po czym w panice uciekł z domu._

… Wiedział, że coś złego się wydarzyło w życiu tego dzieciaka, ale nie spodziewał się czegoś podobnego. To nie powinno się wydarzyć. Nigdy. Nikomu.

_Sfałszował dokument tożsamości, żeby zatrudnić się w RED (jak na razie sprawa nie wyszła na jaw. I lepiej, żeby tak pozostało). Do tej pory stacjonował w Lakeside i Kong King, w Viaduct przybył w tym samym czasie co Medyk. Udaje, że nie ma żadnych osobistych problemów, co naturalnie nie jest prawdą. Samotny, brakuje mu poczucia bezpieczeństwa i zrozumienia._

_Diagnoza: Samotność, zagubienie → Romans! (będę się za to w piekle smażył)_

Oj, żebyś wiedział.

→ _Patrz: Demoman._

→ _Trzeba, żeby Szkot dowiedział się o jego sytuacji. Niech temat rodziny wypłynie w rozmowie (listy? Kartki świąteczne?)._

→ _Marzy mi się romantyczny pocałunek. Jemioła? (→ Patrz: Pyro)_

→ _I niech się kuźwa wreszcie umyje, merde!_

_ Notatki bieżące: _

→ _Kradzież butów i ryzyko poważnej choroby może i są zbyt wysoką ceną, ale wyjątkowe sytuacje wymagają wyjątkowych środków._

To dlatego był wtedy taki zmartwiony i nieswój. Wiedział, że chłopakowi dzieje się krzywda z powodu jego własnych machlojek! Masz szczęście, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło, inaczej… Sam byś się ukarał o wiele gorzej, niż my byśmy zdołali.

→ _Tak, romantyzm. Co ja sobie myślałem?_

Zwłaszcza w ich przypadku. Naiwny…

→ _No dobrze, nie doceniłem tego chłopaka. Jak chce, potrafi być naprawdę kochany. Za ocalenie mojego filmu jestem w stanie go nawet pogłaskać po głowie._

→ _Do zapamiętania: umysł tego dziecka jest w stanie się przystosować do każdych warunków. Jestem z niego naprawdę dumny za to, jak ładnie się zachowywał w sex shopie._

Nie, to nie jest powód do dumy. Raczej do przerażenia.

→ _Dobrze, nawet mnie trochę pękło serce, kiedy śpiewał ._

→ _Jeśli mu się wydaje, że nikt nie widzi tego, jak się z cyklopem do siebie kleją, to jest w poważnym błędzie._

… Ta. Dyskrecją to oni obaj nie grzeszą, fakt. Chociaż przynajmniej naprawdę się starają nic nie robić bardzo na widoku.

* * *

Ze wszystkich idiotycznych rzeczy, które przyszło mu w życiu zrobić (a było tego naprawdę sporo) ta zdecydowanie plasowała się w pierwszej dziesiątce. Może nawet piątce. Wielokrotnie musiał się z takiej czy innej okazji wbić w naprawdę żenujące ciuchy jak na przykład garnitur po starszym bracie, ale strój elfa był już grubą przesadą. Że niby wygląda jak wiotka, zwiewna pierdoła?! Co ten Pyro sobie wyobraża?!

– Do kurwy nędzy, po kiego chuja doszył tyle dzwoneczków? – Zmarszczył brwi, z trudem naciągając dopasowane ciżemki: – Przy każdym kroku mam wrażenie, że gdzieś sanki startują.

– Czy ty chopie aby ni czesadzasz? – Usłyszał zza uchylonych drzwi do łazienki lekko stłumiony głos grenadiera: – To tylko jeden wieczór.

– Łatwo ci mówić – prychnął, ze złością rzucając czapką w dzieląca ich ścianę. – Najpierw cały dzień robię za cholerne przynieś-podaj-pozamiataj, a teraz jeszcze mam się ubrać jak jakaś ciota!

– Młody, im bardziej się nakręcasz, tym będziesz mieć gorsze nastawienie. – Bombardier brzmiał zaskakująco spokojnie jak na kogoś, kto najwyraźniej w świecie strącił łokciem z półki większość stojących tam butelek: – Czestań się mazać i wciungaj te łachy.

Czasem naprawdę miał ochotę go walnąć. Nie cierpiał, gdy się go traktowało jak małe dziecko i przybierało w rozmowie z nim protekcjonalny ton, więc takie zagrania nawet ze strony górala budziły w nim sprzeciw. Z drugiej jednak strony, zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że jego ulubiony miłośnik eksplozji wcale nie próbuje się wywyższać i powoduje nim jedynie troska. Trudno jest się po latach tułaczki przyzwyczaić do tego, że ktoś o ciebie dba i biegacz nie był tu żadnym wyjątkiem. Ale też wiedział, że lepiej będzie dla nich obu jeśli raz na jakiś czas przełknie swą dumę i zamiast odszczeknąć, zaciśnie zęby i zrobi to, o co się go prosi. Naturalnie był świadom, że świetlik nie chciał go ani upokorzyć, ani w żaden inny sposób skrzywdzić, po prostu uznał, że ten kostium będzie do niego pasował. Choćby dlatego powinien go na siebie włożyć i sprawić mu przyjemność – w końcu biedak nieźle się nad nim namęczył i szkoda by było zmarnować jego wysiłki, czyż nie?

– Dobrze, dobrze… – Grzecznie podniósł z ziemi nieszczęsne nakrycie głowy i otrzepał je trochę: – Ale ostrzegam, choć raz sobie ze mnie zażartujesz i ściągam ten szmelc.

– Ło nic wincej ni proszę. – Drugi naemnik ponownie coś zrzucił na ziemię: – Szlag!

– Co ty tam w ogóle robisz? – Zainteresował się wreszcie dziwnymi poczynaniami swego mężczyzny, który najwyraźniej w świecie postanowił zdemolować łazienkę: – Może ci pomóc?

– Ni, dam se radę. Jeszcze się umim sam łubrać. – Padła mocno zduszona odpowiedź: – Chłoliera jasna!!!

– Jesteś pew…

– TAK!

* * *

_**Imię i nazwisko: Tavish de Groot / Demoman (31 lat)** _

_Specjalista od materiałów wybuchowych oraz kryptyd. Porzucony we wczesnym dzieciństwie trafił do rodziny zastępczej, która zginęła w eksplozji, gdy miał 6 lat – malec gromadził surowce do polowania na potwora z Loch Ness._

Snajper na chwilę odłożył trzymane w ręku dokumenty i bez celu zaczął wpatrywać się w przeciwległą ścianę. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak w ogóle może funkcjonować człowiek, któremu przytrafiło się coś podobnego. Fakt, że ich Demo w ogóle zachowywał się jak istota ludzka zakrawało na cud, bowiem każdy inny załamałby się pod podobnym brzemieniem

_Następnie trafił do Szkoły Podstawowej Crypt dla Sierot niedaleko Ullapool, gdzie dalej rozwijał swoje zdolności. Stracił oko podczas wizyty w domu czarnoksiężnika Merasmusa (akta w osobnym folderze w skrytce №1). Gdy wysadził w powietrze odpowiednią ilość obiektów, wrócili po niego biologiczni rodzice, by uczynić go jednym z najlepszych Demomanów na świecie. Udało im się. W trakcie polowań na „fantastyczne” stwory stracił narzeczoną Avelyne (atak wampira) oraz towarzyszy, nazywanych „Wesołą Kompania Tropicieli” (sfora wilkołaków), za co się obwinia. _

Dobrze, dopiero teraz zaczął się poważnie martwić. Czy cokolwiek w życiu tego człowieka dobrze się skończyło? Czy od samego początku aż do końca musiały mu się przytrafiać wszelkiej maści nieszczęścia?

_Przed dyscyplinarnym przeniesieniem stacjonował w Double Cross, Yukon i Thunder Mountain, do Viaductu przyjechał razem z Heavy'm._

_Diagnoza: Przesadne poczucie winy, pragnienie odkupienia grzechów, samotność → romans!_

→ _Patrz: Scout. Tutaj nie ma wątpliwości – jeśli ktokolwiek jest go w stanie ocalić przed samym sobą, to tylko zwiadowca. Mon Dieu, chcę mieć młode z tego miotu._

→ _Pozwolić im iść na wyprawę. Zabrać Scoutowi ciepłe buty, starożytny motyw opieki nad chorym zawsze działa! (Hon, hon, hon, chcę to zobaczyć)_

Takiś pewien? Bo potem wcale nie wyglądałeś na uradowanego.

→ _Scout musi dowiedzieć się, z czym się zmaga. Ubzdryngolenie Demo do nieprzytomności i napuszczenie na niego tego szczawia nie powinno być trudne. Skąd wziąć aż tyle wódy?_

O, to bardzo dobre pytanie. Choć, z drugiej strony, Solly jakoś daj radę na poczekaniu skombinować parę skrzynek, więc nie może być to aż takie trudne.

_ Notatki bieżące: _

→ _Czemuż, ach czemuż nie ma kamer w górach?! Nie mam pojęcia, co się tam stało, jednak na pewno musiało być przezabawne._

→ _Naprawdę, szefostwo nie wie, kiedy się wtrącić. Mam nadzieję, że ta rozłąka nie pokrzyżuje mi szyków_

→ _Jestem z niego dumny za chęć pozbycia się nałogu. Nie sądziłem, że się zdobędzie na coś takiego._

W zasadzie wszyscy tej bazy byli pod niemałym wrażeniem tej decyzji. Nikt się nie spodziewał, że ktokolwiek będąc pod wpływem tak ogromnego uzależnienia naprawdę będzie chciał się zmienić. Naturalnie wymyślne medykamenty ułatwiały sprawę, jednak fakt pozostawał faktem – to było naprawdę _coś_.

→ _Tym, co sobą zaprezentował, udowodnił, że w pełni na tego dzieciaka zasługuje._

* * *

– Cholibka, jużem zapomniał, jak trudno się to wkłada bez niczyjej pomocy… – westchnął, opuszczając wreszcie łazienkę. – Co myślisz?

Osobliwym było, że Scout zapytany o opinię nie powiedział ani słowa – w końcu jego gadatliwość była wręcz legendarna – jednak wyraz jego twarzy był najlepszym ze wszystkich możliwych komentarzy. W pierwszej chwili odmalowało się na niej niebotyczne wręcz zdumienie i brak zrozumienia, zupełnie jakby się młodemu nagle popsuł wszechświat i biedak nie bardzo wiedział, co ma z tym fantem zrobić. Potem, gdy już do niego dotarło, na co w ogóle patrzy, uśmiechnął się szeroko, wpatrując się w Demomana z niekłamanym zachwytem, zupełnie jakby nieco wcześniej przyszło mu w udziale rozpakować prezent gwiazdkowy. Na sam koniec zerwał się z łóżka, na którym do tej pory siedział i podbiegł do swego ukochanego, sprawiając, że przyczepione go jego kostek i nadgarstków dzwoneczki zabrzęczały cichutko.

– Ty… To jest… Pyro uszył ci kilt? – Zwiadowca obszedł go dookoła, uważnie się przyglądając wszystkim elementom tradycyjnego ubioru rodowitych Szkotów.

– Tia. – Pokiwał z zadowoleniem głową: – Widzę, że ci się podoba.

– Żartujesz?! – Biegacz przytulił się do niego: – Powinieneś to nosić! Zawsze!

– … Ale wisz, że ciutek to czewiwne es? – Uniósł jedną brew: – Ni kminię, jak ten łoszołom z BLU es w stanie wyczymać w tym choćby i pół misyi.

– No dobrze, nie zawsze. Ale przynajmniej raz na jakiś czas. – Chłopak popatrzył nań przymilnie.

– Tyle mogie dla cię zrobić. – Uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

– Tylko jednej rzeczy tutaj brakuje. – Młody jak królik odskoczył do niego i zaczął grzebać w szufladach mocno zagraconej komody: – Ale da się tu coś zaradzić… Gdzie ja widziałem to ścierwo? A, jest.

W pierwszej chwili cyklop był bardzo skonfundowany faktem, że jego kochanie z odstającymi uszami podeszło do niego z kawałkiem błękitnej wstążki w ręce (jakim cudem coś w tym kolorze znalazło się w ich bazie?), jednak po chwili zrozumiał, co się za tym kryło. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed radosnym rechotem, który nieco uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy szczaw padł przed nim na kolana i zaczął mu majdrować w okolicach Ulapoolskiego Pala.

– Ej, chopie, łostr… – Przełknął ślinę, odruchowo szukając czegoś, czego mógłby się złapać dla zachowania równowagi.

– Do kolacji mamy jeszcze poro czasu. – Usłyszał wiecznie zadziorny głos Evana, który najwyraźniej w świecie wcale nie zamierzał być delikatny.

Powinien mu kiedyś skręcić kark za podobne zagrywki, jednak przynajmniej na razie nie zamierzał realizować tego postanowienia. Nie, kiedy zręczne palce zostały zastąpione miękkimi, wręcz pełnymi entuzjazmu wargami, wyduszając mu z gardła niski pomruk.

* * *

_**Imię i nazwisko: Caleb Mundy / Snajper (33 lata)** _

_Urodził się w Australii, gdzie wraz z rodzicami mieszkał na farmie, następnie trudnił się polowaniem na grubego zwierza w różnych zakątkach Australii, potem pracował jako cyngiel do wynajęcia głównie w Europie Zachodniej oraz Stanach, choć zdarzały się pojedyncze zlecenia na terenie ZSRR oraz Azji. Stacjonował w Fastlane, Mountain Lab i Dustbowl, do Viaductu przyjechał 29 stycznia tego roku o godzinie 10:30._

Ok, zdecydowanie były to dość… Szczegółowe informacje. O wszystkich innych Szpieg skreślił zaledwie parę słów dla zarysowania sobie głównych motywów, jednak w jego przypadku pokusił się o prawdziwie maniakalne zbieranie informacji. Naturalnie asasyn nie zamierzał z tego powodu robić sobie jakiś przesadnych nadziei, jednak… I tak się odrobinę wzruszył.

_Zna parę języków (ale nie francuski), lubi kryminały Aghaty Christie, piwo, broń (ale niespodzianka), ciche wieczory na świeżym powietrzu oraz miętówki. Nie lubi chińskiej kuchni, Węgrów oraz gryzoni. Nie potrafi gwizdać, jednak nadrabia to naśladowaniem odgłosów dzikiej zwierzyny._

Jak się dowiedział?!

_Nigdy nie myje słoików po Jarate, od razu je wyrzuca. W wyniku licznych podróży nie potrafi nigdzie zagrzać miejsca i nie umie nawiązywać z ludźmi głębokich relacji, takich jak np. przyjaźń. Był w kilku związkach, które szybko się rozpadały, jednak niczego nie żałuje. Trochę paranoik, ale to z powodu pracy zabójcy na zlecenie._

_Diagnoza: Oderwanie od ludzi → uświadomienie mu, że jest tutaj potrzebny._

A nie romans? A to niespodzianka…

→ _Pomóc mu nawiązać stosunki z innymi członkami załogi (zwrócić jego uwagę na fakt, że się cieszą z jego obecności tutaj – samo pójdzie)._

→ _Nie pozwolić, by się poddawał._

→ _Powinienem to załatwić romansem, ale nie oddam go nikomu.Nie potrafię. Za bardzo go kocham, żeby go oglądać z kimś innym._

Strzelec w zamyślaniu popatrzył na trzymaną w ręku kartkę, czując, że jego zwykle pewne ręce zaczynają się trząść. Wiedział, że nie wolno mu było wątpić w oddanie asa wywiadu, otrzymał już bowiem mnóstwo dowodów na jego niezmierzoną wręcz głębię, jednak te konkretne słowa nigdy nie padły. Nie oczekiwał ich, ani też nie żądał, by zostały wypowiedziane na głos – rozumiał, że natura Francuza nigdy mu nie pozwoli na takie wyznanie – ale też Australijczyk nie był w stanie ukryć przed samym sobą, iż taka deklaracja uczyniłaby sprawy między nimi prostszymi. Ostatecznie wiedziałby na czym stoi i nigdy nie miałby już potrzeby prowadzić na temat ich relacji niepotrzebnych rozmyślań. I teraz, kiedy ujrzał zapisane na papierze te przepiękne, cudowne słowa, nie potrafił się nie wzruszyć. Musiał, po prostu musiał zrobić coś z przepełniającymi go uczuciami i należało to uczynić jak najszybciej.

Gwałtownie zerwał się z łóżka i pognał do świetlicy, gdzie pewnie już się wszyscy zerwali. Nie dbał o to, że jego przebranie jest niekompletne i naprawdę powinien zająć się poszukiwaniem zaginionego poroża – jedyne, co się liczyło, to jak najszybsze znalezienie Szpiega i porwanie go w ramiona. Jeszcze nigdy niczego tak w życiu nie potrzebował.

Do głównego pomieszczenia socjalnego w bazie wpadł niczym huragan, gwałtownie otwierając drzwi. Wszyscy zebrani popatrzyli na niego z pewną dozą politowania, jednak nie poświęcili studiowaniu jego nowego stadium szaleństwa więcej niż parę sekund, przechodząc nad owym występem do porządku dziennego.

– Och, tutaj jesteś. – Agent podszedł do niego, trzymając w ręku opaskę z przyczepionymi doń rogami renifera: – Pół dnia cię szukam, żeby ci to dać.

– Słuchaj, muszę z tobą…

– Zaraz kolacja. – Wywiadowca uśmiechnął się łagodnie: – Porozmawiamy potem, dobrze?

Wprawdzie niechętnie, ale zaakceptował to rozwiązanie – wszystko już było gotowe i całe zebrane towarzystwo najwyraźniej czekało tylko na jego pojawienie się. Nie bardzo chciał się narażać Heavy'emu, który pewnie by go ze skóry obdarł, gdyby przez jego prywatne sprawy wystygło przygotowane z taką pieczołowitością jedzenie, toteż jedynie pokiwał głową i nałożył wreszcie ostatni element swojego kostiumu.

– No dobrze, drogie dzieci, Dziadek Mróz rozda wam teraz prezenty. – Rosjanin zasiadł w przygotowanym wcześniej fotelu ozdobionym ostrokrzewem i gestem przywołał do siebie Scouta: – Usiądźcie sobie w kółeczku i weźcie coś ciepłego do picia.

Snajper z pewnym niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową, bowiem po raz ostatni ktoś się w jego towarzystwie bawił w tego typu rzeczy bardzo, ale to bardzo dawno temu, jednak grzecznie zajął miejsce na krześle, razem z innymi tworząc krąg dookoła ich kolosalnego towarzysza. Wprawdzie nadal ledwie był w stanie wysiedzieć na miejscu, bowiem naprawdę chciał zamienić z Francuzem parę słów, ale cóż, niespecjalnie miał wybór. Przecież nie przerwie im wspólnego świętowania, czyż nie?

– No dobra ludziska, losuję. – Scout wsadził rękę do uszytego ze starych prześcieradeł worka i zaczął tam grzebać: – Tadam, pierwszy już jest.

– Inżynier. – Gigant najwyraźniej miał pewne problemy z odcyfrowaniem nabazgrolonego „imienia” swego kolegi: – Tak sądzę.

Mechanik z uśmiechem przyjął podaną mu paczkę, po czym powoli zaczął ją rozpakowywać, niemalże nie uszkadzając przy tym papieru, w który była zawinięta. Wprawdzie tym razem występował bez zakrywających mu oczy gogli, jednak i tak wyraz jego twarzy był w zasadzie nieodgadniony. Dopiero, gdy ujrzał napis na wieczku pudełka, uśmiechnął się szeroko, sprawiając, że Solly drgnął lekko, jakby ujrzał coś niezwykłego.

– Ostrogi? – Wynalazca rozejrzał się po zebranych, jednak mimo nieco niepewnego tonu jego twarz wciąż wyrażała jedynie bezgraniczne zadowolenie: – Nie wiem, kto na to wpadł, ale dziękuję. Wstyd się przyznać, ale choć pochodzę z Teksasu, w życiu nie posiadałem ani jednej pary.

Cóż, odgadnięcie, kto stał za tym podarunkiem ie było zbyt trudne, bowiem Pyro zawsze rozkosznie reagował na komplementy i również tym razem zaczął kręcić młynka palcami, cicho coś przy tym mamrocząc. Wszyscy jednak udawali, że tego nie widzą – w końcu darczyńcy mieli pozostać anonimowi i należało zachować przynajmniej minimum pozorów.

– Doktorze, proszę do mnie – Gigant przyjął od zwiadowcy kolejny prezent.

Snajper na chwilę aż wstrzymał oddech – w końcu to on wybierał ten podarek i teraz właśnie się miało okazać, czy podjął słuszną decyzję. Do tej pory był o tym w pełni przekonany, ale teraz, gdy ozdobny papier zaraz miał opaść na podłogę, dopadły go wątpliwości. Czy aby na pewno Medyk się ucieszy z podobnej niespodzianki? Czy jednak poczuj się urażony?

– A niech to. – Eskulap z uwagą przyjrzał się wydobytej z opakowania czaszce: – Patrzcie na te łuki brviove. I kości jarzmove, coś niesamovitego. Napravdę, nie spodzievałem się… Dziękuję. – Poważne oblicze chirurga ozdobił szczery, łagodny uśmiech: – Vreszcie będę miał czym straszyć Scouta podczas zastrzykóv.

– Dzięki. – Biegacz wyglądał na o wiele mniej zachwyconego niż pozostali członkowie drużyny: – Serio, uśmiałem się za wszystkie czasy.

Następnym wylosowanym szczęśliwcem był świetlik, który wydawał się być podekscytowany jak przeciętny dwulatek, który po raz pierwszy w życiu ujrzał choinkę. Wręcz kipiał energią i z trudem powstrzymywał się przed skakaniem z radości oraz pełnym podekscytowania piszczeniem. Znaczy, tak było dopóty, dopóki nie wyjął swojego prezentu z torby. Na widok różowego, puszystego jednorożca dosłownie oszalał ze szczęścia i tulił go do swej pokrytej azbestem piersi z takim zapałem, jakby to była najlepsza rzecz, która mu się w życiu przytrafiła. Wszyscy byli tak pochłonięci obserwowaniem go, że nikt poza asasynem pewnie nie zauważył lekkiego uśmieszku na twarzy ich prywatnego geniusza, który zdawał się czerpać wyjątkową satysfakcję z ekstazy podpalacza. No cóż, bez wątpienia trafił w jego gusta.

– Snajper. – Heavy odczytał kolejny bilecik.

Strzelec owszem, był świadom, że jemu równie jakiś podarek przypadnie w udziale, jednak do tej pory nie poświęcił temu zagadnieniu zbyt wiele wagi i tak naprawdę dopiero w tym momencie do niego dotarło, że czeka go niespodzianka. Z drugiej strony, nie podejrzewał, by jego kompani wspięli się na jakieś wyżyny fantazji bądź perfidii, więc mógł być całkiem spokojny. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym zobaczył rozmiar swego prezentu.

– Chyba zaczynam się bać. – Z pewnym wahaniem przyjął bardzo długi, ale zaskakująco lekki pakunek: – To naprawdę dla mnie?

– Przestań marudzić i weź rozpakuj. – Elf w osobie ich zwiadowcy ze zniecierpliwieniem przewrócił oczami.

No dobrze, zdecydowanie nie docenił swoich kompanów. To, co podejrzewał o bycie kocem, termosem, skarpetami albo czymś innym w tym guście, finalnie okazało się być sporą przytulanką w kształcie krokodyla, której ktoś w ramach urozmaicenia nasadził na uśmiechnięty pyszczek żółte awiatorki. W pierwszej chwili nawet się zastanowił, kto mógł wpaść na ten cudownie rozczulający pomysł, jednak nie przyszło mu zbyt długo zgadywać – skoro Pyro odpowiadał za prezent dla Inżyniera, jedynym podejrzanym pozostawał nie kto inny ja tylko Scout.

– Dziękuję. – Pogłaskał materiałowe zwierzątko i ponownie zasiadł, układając sobie swój prezent na kolanach niczym kota: – Nie mam pojęcia, co z nim zrobię, ale jest uroczy.

Biegacz już był gotów podskoczyć do góry z radości, jednak w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał i jak gdyby nigdy nic zajął się wydobyciem z wora kolejnego prezentu. Może i był już dorosłym, doświadczonym przez życie człowiekiem, ale w sercu zawsze będzie miał coś z dziecka, tego jednego mogli być pewni.

– Szpieg, teraz mam coś dla ciebie.

Agent ostrożnie ujął podane mu pudełko, które chyba było odrobinę cięższe, niż się spodziewał, po czym zaczął je rozpakowywać. Wprawdzie jak zwykle postronni obserwatorzy byli nieświadomi jego odczuć, ale strzelec bez trudu rozszyfrował wyraz jego częściowo ukrytej twarzy jako zaintrygowanie. A gdy wreszcie as wywiadu dokopał się do sedna swego prezentu i wyjął z szarego kartonu aparat fotograficzny, wręcz można było dostrzec śladowe łzy wzruszenia w jego oczach.

– _Me_ _r_ _ci beaucoup._ – Jego głos zadrżał lekko: – Ja… Naprawdę, nie wiem co powiedzieć. Jestem… Naprawdę bardzo szczęśliwy.

Australijczyk uśmiechnął się, czując, że w jego sercu również narasta pewne rozczulenie. Uwielbiał oglądać swego ukochanego, gdy ten był szczęśliwy i był niezmiernie wdzięczny temu, kto potrafił sprawić mu podobną radość. Odruchowo przebiegł wzrokiem po zebranych towarzyszach, szukając oznak wyjątkowego zadowolenia na twarzy jednego z nich i był nieco zaskoczony, gdy już je znalazł – nie podejrzewałby Solly'ego o podobny pomysł. Wprawdzie ich wojak nie był głupi czy tępy, ale tym razem doprawdy przeszedł samego siebie.

– No dobrze, Żołnierzu, wasza kolej. – Olbrzym uśmiechnął się jowialnie.

Wiarus nawet nie bawił się w finezję przy odpakowywaniu swojego prezentu – jednym ruchem ściągnął zeń tak papier, jak i wstążkę. W pierwszej chwili wszyscy byli nieco zdumieni, widząc książkę, jednak sam zainteresowany wydawał się być zachwycony. Wprawdzie jego twarz stawiała mu pewne ograniczenia przy wyrażaniu emocji, ale uśmiech zawsze był uśmiechem, w związku z czym nikt nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości co do jego nastawienia względem podarunku.

– Co to jest? – Zainteresował się pałkarz, lekko nachylając się w stronę swego rodaka.

– To „Sztuka Wojny”, szeregowy! – Solly popatrzył na niego z lekką wyższością: – Każdy prawdziwy mężczyzna powinien ją mieć i przeczytać!

– Skoro tak twierdzisz. – Zwiadowca nie wydawał się być przekonany, jednak robił dobrą minę do złej gry.

– Tobie też by nie zaszkodziło, gdybyś raz na jakiś czas się zajął lekturą. – Rosjanin wyglądał na niezwykle podbudowanego szczerym zachwytem wojaka: – No, podaj mi następny. Niech no zerknę… Demoman.

Szkot z ogromnym zainteresowaniem przyjął dość pokaźnych rozmiarów pakunek, po czym zaczął metodycznie go rozparcelowywać, zupełnie, jakby miał do czynienia z ładunkiem wybuchowym. Kolejno usuwał sobie z drogi kolejne elementy, aż wreszcie dotarł do kryjącego się pod warstwami tak ozdobnego jak i szarego papieru prezentu, który u niego wywołał szalony wręcz entuzjazm, u pozostałych zaś – lekkie przerażenie.

– Dudy. – Biegacz wyglądał na szczerze przerażonego: – Któryś was dał mu dudy. Nie wiem, kto za tym stoi, ale jest na pewno bardzo, ale to bardzo złym człowiekiem.

– Godosz, ja bym ni łumiał na tym grać.

– Niezależnie do tvoich umiejętności dźvięk tego instrumentu jest… Specyficzny. – Medyk odchrząknął lekko: – Choć mam szczerą nadzieję, że moje obavy są bezpodstavne.

– A żebyś wiedział. – Cyklop z rozczuleniem pogładził skórzany worek napędzający szatańską maszynerię piszczałek: – Aż wam łoko zbieleje.

– Ta… – Biegacz wyciągnął przedostatni prezent, pod którym się lekko ugiął, choć jego gabaryty nie były jakieś zastraszające: – Matko, co to jest?

– Zaraz się dowiesz. – Olbrzym oddał mu paczkę: – To dla ciebie.

Bostończyk ostrożnie postawił podarunek na podłodze i dopiero tam zajął się jego odpakowaniem, z pewnym niepokojem ściągając papier. Wyglądał na naprawdę zmieszanego, gdy jego oczom okazała się masywna, metalowa kasetka z na oko bardzo skomplikowanym zamkiem, jednak nie powiedział nic. Ostrożnie podniósł wieko, oglądając wnętrze miniaturowego sejfu i z zaskoczeniem odkrył ukrytą tam kartkę z krótką notatką.

– „Żebyś miał gdzie przechowywać swoje wspomnienia” – przeczytał zaskakująco cichym głosem, po czym podniósł znad tekstu wyraźnie zaszklone łzami oczy, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na zebranych: – Ja… Ten… Dzię…

Dobrze, że cyklop go szybko objął, bowiem dzieciak pewnie by się rozpłakał tu i teraz. Widać było, że jest naprawdę poruszony tym prezentem i z trudem trzyma swe emocje na wodzy, jednak nit nie miał mu tego za złe. W tym przypadku Snajper również wiedział komu powinien pogratulować niezwykle przemyślanego pomysłu – tylko dwie osoby znały prawdziwy powód stojący za „kleptomanią” najmłodszego członka ich drużyny, z których jedną był on sam, drugą zaś nie kto inny jak ich Medyk. Doktor naprawdę się postarał i bez wątpienia trafił w dziesiątkę.

– No i ostatni dla mnie. – Heavy uśmiechnął się szeroko i również zajął się przeznaczonym dla niego podarunkiem: – Cóż to, ach cóż to może być?

Wprawdzie nikt nie był zdziwiony na widok niezwykle rozbudowanego kompletu elementów do konserwacji i czyszczenia broni, jednak sam obdarowany wydawał się być dosłownie w siódmym niebie. Nie było czemu się dziwić, w końcu traktował swojego miniguna jak rodzone dziecko (nawet nadał mu imię), ale też naprawdę rzadko mieli okazję oglądać podobnie intensywne zadowolenia na twarzy ich zarośniętego giganta. Rosjanin z uwagą oglądał kolejne wyciory, mrucząc z zadowoleniem coś, co brzmiało zupełnie jak „Przecież nigdzie nie można tego dostać!”, co samo w sobie zapewne było dla pomysłodawcy prezentu najlepszą z możliwych pochwał. Cóż, zapewne właśnie tak było – grenadier może i nieco lepiej krył się ze swą dumą, niż taki na przykład pałkarz, ale nadal nie było szans na to, by kogokolwiek nabrał.

– No dobrze, czas chyba na deser. – Lekarz podniósł się z fotela i ruszył w stronę kuchni: – Rozumiem, że vszyscy chcą herbatę?

Snajper wiedział, że oto nadarzyła się okazja, by wreszcie porozmawiać ze Szpiegiem i już miał go wyciągnąć ze świetlicy, gdy wpadł na dużo lepszy pomysł. Zamiast wywlekać agenta na korytarz, delikatnie ujął go pod ramię i zaprowadził na środek pomieszczenia, sytuując ich tym samum idealnie pod zdobiącą sufit kulą z jemioły.

– _Mon che_ _r_ _?_ – Wywiadowca lekko przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając mu się z zaintrygowaniem.

– Chcę, tylko powiedzieć… – Ujął jego dłonie i wziął głęboki wdech: – Że ja ciebie też kocham.

I wreszcie, tak jak sobie wywiadowca zamarzył, miał w te Święta miejsce prawdziwie romantyczny, pełen ciepła i czułości pocałunek pod jemiołą. Wprawdzie jego uczestnicy byli nieco inni niż w pierwotnych założeniach, jednak jakoś asasyn był przekonany, że Francuz nie zgłosi najmniejszych nawet obiekcji.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kochani moi,  
> Jak co roku przypada ta szczególna noc, a po niej równie niezwykły dzień, kiedy mamy szansę poczuć magię Świąt. To czas, gdy w naszych sercach powinny zagościć dobro, pokój i miłość, choć wiemy, że to nie jest takie proste. Dlatego życzę Wam wszystkim, aby przy drodze waszego życia, niezależnie od tego, czy jest ona równym traktem, czy krętą, wyboistą ścieżką, były takie miejsca, gdzie czeka na was to wszystko, czego tak usilnie wypatrujecie. Nieżalenie od tego, czy potrzebna jest wam siła, by móc kontynuować swe codzienne zmagania, miłość i nadzieja, które odegnają zapadające ciemności, akceptacja, zdrowie, szczęście, spokój czy zwyczajny brak zmartwień - życzę Wam tego z całego serca.


	25. 25 Grudnia

_**Pokusom powinno się ulegać. Nie wiadomo, czy kiedyś znowu przyjdą.** _

* * *

 

Szpieg niebieskich z zadowoleniem pokiwał głową, przekonawszy się, iż Snajper przeciwnej drużyny ponownie zaniechał swojego porannego obchodu. Był święcie przekonany, że podobne zachowanie bez wątpienia jest objawem jakiejś wyjątkowo dobrze zamaskowanej choroby psychicznej i nawet z ulgą przyjął wiadomość, iż to szaleństwo się zakończyło, w końcu im mniej wariatów na polu bitwy, tym lepiej dla wszystkich. Choć należało zaznaczyć, iż reszta drużyny BLU wydawała się być takim obrotem spraw dogłębnie rozczarowana – jedną z ich ulubionych rozrywek było zakładanie się, na jakim stanowisku wraży asasyn pojawi się w pierwszej kolejności. Wprawdzie sam nie raz i nie dwa również dorzucił się do puli, jednak nie był aż takim miłośnikiem tej zabawy jak Scout czy Żołnierz, którzy zawsze musieli znaleźć sobie jakieś durne zajęcie.

Agent nie należał do miłośników przesadnie długiego wylegiwania się w łóżku i nawet był już po porannej kawie, jednak nie zamierzał zmuszać Szkota do podobnego zachowania – biedak zasłużył sobie na chwilę wypoczynku, zwłaszcza, że przed nimi zostało jeszcze dość urlopu, by zdążył go pomęczyć. Tym niemniej, poranek powoli zmieniał się w przedpołudnie i wszystko powinno mieć swój kres, włącznie z odsypianiem ciągnących się w nieskończoność misji.

– Ślepak, budź się. – Wiedział, że pewnie oberwie za to przezwisko, ale po prostu uwielbiał się droczyć ze swoim mężczyzną: – Sokole Oko, czas wstawać.

– Czeguj tam? – Szkot łypnął na niego z niesmakiem właściwym osobie, która mimo oczywistego wariactwa swojego partnera zamierza jednak spać.

– Znowu go nie ma. – odparł z uśmiechem.

– Kugo?

– Snajpera RED.

Upośledzony na tle optycznym najemnik usiadł powoli, i wbił w niego niemalże nienawistne spojrzenie swojego ciemnobursztynowego oka, odgarniając opadające mu na ramiona warkoczyki. Wywiadowca nie podejrzewał, by cyklop miał bodajże minimalne pojęcie o tym, jaki jest pociągający, kiedy się złości – było w tej ukształtowanej przez deszcz, wiatr i eksplozje twarzy coś, co sprawiało, że mistrz przebrań nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku, a gdy malował się na niej wyraz porannego nieogarnięcia połączony z poirytowaniem, krew mu zaczynała szybciej krążyć w żyłach.

– Kcysz powidzieć, żeś mnie był łobudził tylko i wyłuncznie po to, coby mi dupę zawracać tym czerwonym sowizdrzałem?

– Mniej-więcej. – Francuz przysunął się do niego: – A co?

– A idź w chłolierę. – Grenadier odepchnął go i ponownie zwinął się pod kołdrą.

Szpieg uśmiechnął się do siebie, wiedząc, że ten pokazowy foch nie jest niczym innym, jak tylko rzuconym mu wyzwaniem. Z kocim pomrukiem wspiął się na swojego kochanka, wzrokiem pochłaniając widok jego muskularnej postaci. Owszem, rynsztunek bojowy sprawiał, że wyglądał niezwykle potężnie, jednak nawet teraz, gdy był go pozbawiony, jego ciało było tchnącą siłą i mocą sylwetką prawdziwego wojownika. I należało wyłącznie do _niego._ Niemalże rok agentowi zajęły skomplikowane podchody, dzięki którym zagarnął dla siebie ten skarb, jednak nie żałował ani jednej minuty poświęconej na te starania. Jako profesjonalista potrafił docenić piękno schwytanej, a jednak nie do końca ujarzmionej ofiary, która nawet schowawszy pazury wciąż jest gotowa do ataku.

Z uśmiechem pochylił się i chwycił w zęby wystające znad kołdry ucho. Góral wprawdzie twardo udawał, że nadal śpi i takie zabiegi nic go nie obchodzą, jednak w nieskazitelnej ciszy poranka nie był w stanie ukryć tego, że wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze oraz cicho mruknął z zadowoleniem. Dźwięk ten przypadł asowi wywiadu do gustu, dlatego też powoli przejechał językiem po delikatnej skórze małżowiny i uśmiechnął się, gdy uwięzione pod nim mięśnie zadrżały. Demo gwałtownie obrócił głowę i popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem, starając się ukryć swoje zakłopotanie i podekscytowanie w cieniu zmarszczonej brwi. Jednak, gdy tylko wargi wywiadowcy odnalazły jego usta i splotły się z nimi w czułym uścisku, porzucił tę fasadę i pozwolił, by jego gardło opuścił przeciągły, niski pomruk.

_Dwa miesiące zajęło mu urabianie bombardiera, by dojrzał do momentu, w którym przyzna się przynajmniej sam przed sobą czego tak naprawdę pragnie i przyjmie do wiadomości, że uprzejmość wtedy jeszcze zamaskowanego najemnika jest nie tylko wyrazem koleżeńskiej sympatii, ale też zalotami. Kolejne dwa tygodnie zajęło mu doprowadzenie go do stanu, w którym już dłużej się przed niczym nie bronił i pozwolił się wreszcie pocałować. Może okoliczności nie były ani sprzyjające, ani przesadnie romantyczne, ale tamten moment był jego małym tryumfem, którego wspomnienie uparcie nie blakło mimo upływu czasu._

Szkot przez chwilę jedynie cieszył się ofiarowaną mu pieszczotą, jednak po chwili ułożył się wygodniej i silnymi ramionami przyciągnął Francuza do siebie, tym samym pogłębiając coraz bardziej żarliwy pocałunek. Szpieg uwielbiał dotyk tych ciepłych, szorstkich dłoni, które już odruchowo wślizgiwały mu się pomiędzy pasma włosów za każdym razem, gdy napierał językiem na wargi cyklopa tak mocno, że ten po prostu _musiał_ je rozchylić i zaprosić go do środka.

_Kolejny miesiąc minął, zanim Demo pocałował go jako pierwszy. Wszelkie wątpliwości co do tego, czy aby na pewno powiedzie mu się uwieść tego trudnego i charakternego człowieka (a miewał i takie chwile słabości), kompletnie się w tamtej chwili rozwiały, pozostawiając mu jedynie pełną rozkosznego oczekiwania nadzieję na osiągnięcie tak upragnionego celu._

– Jesteś niznośny. – Szkot wprawdzie wyglądał na nieco zagniewanego, jednak pomógł mu w zbożnym dziele odsuwania kołdry na bok, by mogli do siebie przylgnąć: – Nawet w pirszy dziń Świunt ni dosz mie pospać.

Jeśli rzeczywiście był niezadowolony, okazywał to w dziwny sposób, bowiem powoli zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli agenta, która poza bielizną i spodniami była jedynymi częściami jego garderoby. Z jednej strony, as wywiadu z przyjemnością zmusiłby jednookiego najemnika do wykorzystania większej części pokładów cierpliwości, potrzebnych by wyłuskać go z trzyczęściowego garnituru oraz krawata, jednak z drugiej, cieszył się, że wpadł na pomysł wywleczenia swego ukochanego z łóżka przed włożeniem na siebie pełnego „umundurowania” – w ten sposób jemu też zostało oszczędzone nieco szamotania się z odzieżą oddzielającą go od rozgrzanej snem skóry.

_ Jakkolwiek uważał się za opanowanego człowieka, nigdy jeszcze nie czekał z seksem aż tak długo. Owszem, zapewne po drodze mógłby zrobić jeden czy dwa skoki w bok, jednak jeśli chciał usidlić tego konkretnego osobnika, nie miał innego wyboru jak tylko całkowicie upewnić go, iż jest oddany jedynie jemu. Tym niemniej, cztery miesiące celibatu były już szczytem jego możliwości i ich pierwsza wspólna noc była sumą jego desperacji oraz uciskanych przez lata frustracji cyklopa, który po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę spał z kimś, kogo rzeczywiście pragnął. Nie było idealnie, obaj jednocześnie starali się zaspokoić swoje żądze i nie przestraszyć drugiego uczestnika, tym niemniej, udało im się osiągnąć spełnienie oraz nie stracić resztek zdrowego rozsądku. _

– Dziwisz mi się? W końcu należy mi się _un_ _cadeau_ 1 _. –_ Z szelmowskim uśmiechem zaczął się pozbywać góry od pidżamy cyklopa: – _N'est pas?_ 2

_Był w szoku, gdy dowiedział się, że Demoman zna francuski. Owszem, wiedział, że Szkocja i Francja miały wspólne fragmenty historii oraz obowiązujący na północy wysp brytyjskich język ma podobne brzmienie do mowy potomków walecznych Gallów, jednak nadal nieco go to zaskoczyło. Czasem łatwo było zapomnieć, że ten radosny pijaczyna i głośny maruda jest milionerem, który w dzieciństwie uczęszczał do szkoły dla wyjątkowo utalentowanych dzieci i odebrał nieco lepszą edukację niż przeciętny człowiek, który to błąd Szpieg był łaskaw popełnić. Jednak szybko zostało mu to wynagrodzone, gdy jego szepty w rodzinnym języku spotykały się z odpowiedzią – w chwilach uniesienia zapominał mówić po angielsku i fakt, że mimo to jego wyznania są rozumiane przez tego konkretne mężczyznę sprawiał, że jego jadowite serce na chwilę miękło._

– Tiodhlac?*3– Cyklop uniósł jedną brew, jednak pozwolił ściągnąć z siebie luźne, flanelowe spodnie: – Cóż, pewnikiem masz rację…

Agent zaśmiał się cicho, pochylając się nad odsłoniętą skórą barwy czekolady. Kochał, po prostu _kochał_ to uczucie, gdy wszystkie mięśnie grenadiera tężały pod jego palcami i zaczynały drżeć, z trudem wytrzymując w bezruchu ofiarowaną im przyjemność. Uwielbiał eksplorować w spokoju ciało swego oblubieńca, cieszyć się jego dotykiem, temperaturą i fakturą, co góral doskonale rozumiał i na chwilę zamierał w bezruchu, pozwalając mu się cieszyć takimi chwilami.

_Ich pierwsze noce były nerwowe i niespokojne, wypełnione tak rozkoszą jak i odrobiną wstydu. Z jednej strony, pragnęli siebie nawzajem wręcz nieprzytomnie, przywierając do siebie tak ciasno, jak to tylko możliwe, z drugiej zaś, wciąż walczyli o to, by się ze sobą dotrzeć i nie zrobić nic, co by drugą stronę odstraszyło. Wywiadowca wiedział, że nie może od razu się rzucać na kogoś tak niedoświadczonego, natomiast Demo nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie, czego pragnął, pozwalając swojemu kochankowi na dyktowanie warunków podczas ich zbliżeń. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zaczął raz na jakiś czas nie tyle wyrażać sprzeciw, ile przesuwać dłonie partnera tam, gdzie ich dotyk sprawiał mu więcej radości. Wreszcie nieme przyzwolenie na badanie jego ciała nie wynikało ze strachu a z ekstazy, jaką czerpał obserwując sycącego się jego widokiem zamaskowanego najemnika._

– _Tu es le cadeau pa_ _r_ _fait_ 4. – Szpieg sięgnął po jedną z walających się po łóżku poduszek.

Szkot od razu odczytał ten sygnał i uniósł biodra w górę, umożliwiając mu umieszczenie tam paru jaśków. Szpieg uwielbiał, gdy potrafili porozumiewać się bez słów i byli zdolni nawzajem odgadywać swoje zamiary. Poza tym było coś magicznego w tym, jak bardzo grenadier chciał, by jego kochanek go dotknął – agent ubóstwiał rozkoszować się świadomością, że ciało cyklopa należy tylko i wyłącznie do niego, że tylko on ma prawo go pieścić, całować, gryźć, posiadać. Każdy centymetr kwadratowy tej pachnącej trotylem i potem skóry był naznaczony jego obecnością, po tym jak ją podbił ją i zagarnął wyłącznie dla siebie.

Z niskim pomrukiem przejechał językiem po poruszającej się coraz gwałtowniej klatce piersiowej, spijając z niej przyjemną woń minionej nocy, snu oraz czegoś, czego nigdy nie potrafił nazwać, jednak bez wątpienia był to zapach charakterystyczny dla Demo. Pocałunkami kreślił linie na pokrytych mięśniami żebrach aż wreszcie jego nos trafił na lekko szorstkie włosy zaczynające się pod pępkiem i prowadzące go niżej. Lekko się uśmiechnął na myśl o tym, co zaraz ma ofiarować swojemu mężnemu góralowi, jednak zamiast w jakiś sposób to komentować, jedynie kontynuował swą podróż na południe, sprawiając, że specjalista od eksplozji wydawał z siebie coraz głośniejsze jęki pełne tak frustracji jak i podekscytowania. Wprawdzie as wywiadu zwykle zabijał tych, którzy postanowili skomentować jego umiejętności w zakresie miłości francuskiej oraz pochodzenie w tym samym zdaniu, jednak fakt, pozostawał faktem – usta były w jego przypadku nie tylko częścią ciała, ale też tkwił w nich niebywały talent. Za ich pomocą potrafił wyłgać się, wyplątać z kłopotów, omotać sobie innych wokół palca oraz doprowadzać do szaleństwa, tak w sensie dosłownym jak i metaforycznym. Było coś uzależniającego w kontroli jaką sprawował nad innymi gdy jego wargi oraz język błądziły po ich skórze. Nagle stawał się ich panem i władcą, centrum wszechświata, dosłownie wszystkim, czego potrzebowali, choć nigdy nie byliby się w stanie do tego przyznać.

_Podejrzewał, że nigdy nie będzie dane mu zapomnieć tamtej nocy, gdy szalejąc z wściekłości na siebie i świat jako taki wyciągnął Szkota z sali pełnej głośnych, nieznośnych, pozbawionych taktu ludzi. Do tej pory niespecjalnie lubił patrzeć cyklopa, gdy zdarzały mu się chwile słabości – nie opuszczał go, ale raczej trwał przy nim dlatego, że powinien, a nie dlatego, że bardzo tego chciał. Jednak wtedy, gdy ujrzał ogrom cierpień i bólu szalejących w sparaliżowanym wręcz bombardierze, coś w nim pękło. Nie mógł pozwolić mu tam zostać, nie zamierzał dopuścić do tego, by to, co udało im się osiągnąć, zostało zniweczone. Znał bardzo dobry sposób, by odwrócić jego uwagę od nieznośnego tłumu, dlatego zaciągnął go w ustronne miejsce i padł na kolana między jego rozchylonymi nogami. Jednak… Jednak coś poszło nie do końca tak, jak to sobie początkowo zakładał. Lub, inaczej rzecz ujmując, stało się coś, czego w ogóle nie przewidział. Cyklop zamiast jedynie poddać się słodkiej pieszczocie, która miała mu oczyścić umysł z dręczących go głosów, myślał o nim. W tamtej chwili niemalże podskoczył, gdy chropowate, niezmiennie pachnące chemikaliami palce dotknęły jego policzka, a na jego twarzy spoczęło pełne czułości i ciepła spojrzenie. Wtedy Szpieg zrozumiał ciekawą rzecz na temat swojego kochanka – im więcej da mu się miłości, gdy jest słaby, tym więcej będzie miał sił, gdy nadejdą lepsze czasy._

Samo wspomnienie tamtej nocy sprawiało, że jemu również robiło się gorąco. Coś się wtedy zmieniło, uświadomił sobie rzeczy, o których wcześniej nie wiedział i nie chciał wiedzieć… Lekko potrząsnął głową, starając się odepchnąć od siebie te myśli – to nie był czas na sentymentalne rozważania oraz wzruszenia, miał zupełnie inne zadanie. Zawsze starał się wybranka swego serca doprowadzić do szaleństwa, jednak tego ranka chciał przejść samego siebie, sprawić, że Demo będzie nie tylko jęczał, ale i krzyczał, zatracając się w przyjemności ofiarowanej mu przez tego, który również zmienił się pod naporem jego uczucia.

Nic nie mogło się równać z cichymi pomrukami i niespecjalnie dyskretnymi jękami, jakie wydobywały się z gardła Szkota. Nawet teraz, gdy leżał na prześcieradle i starał się nie popaść w obłęd od porażających doznań, widać było po nim, że jest niepokornym, upartym, dumnym synem niegościnnych gór, w których nie przeżyje nikt, kto się waha i ogląda za siebie. Agent mógł tego słuchać godzinami. Zawsze lubił wyzwania, ale nigdy nie podejrzewał, że taką przyjemność można czerpać nie tyle z obłaskawienia zadziornej bestii, co zdobycia jej zaufania i przyzwolenia. Znał to ciało na pamięć, jednak nie był się nim w stanie znudzić, jedynie coraz mocniej i mocniej go pożądał. Rytm serca i oddechu oraz coraz bardziej intensyfikujące się ciche krzyki były wywiadowcy doskonale znane i choć zwykle w tym punkcie jedynie by kontynuował swe zabiegi, doprowadzając cyklopa do ostateczności, tym razem zatrzymał się i znalazł palcami odpowiednie miejsce, by powstrzymać swego kochanka przed osiągnięciem ekstazy.

– Mothaich…5 – Bombardier starał się złapać oddech, jednak było to dość trudne po tym, co mistrz przebrań z nim zrobił: – Jak cie gwizdnę…

– _Oui, oui, je sais_ 6. – Uśmiechnął się i przysunął się do niego, by móc go pocałować: – Śpieszy ci się gdzieś? Mamy cały ranek, zanim wstaną pozostali. To mnóstwo czasu, by cię dręczyć.

– Ja ni mom aż _tyla_ cierpliwości. – Ekspert od materiałów wybuchowych objął go nogami i ostrożnie poruszył miednicą, starając się na nowo rozpalić iskrę, którą drugi najemnik swymi zręcznymi palcami zagasił.

– _C'est faux_ 7. Doskonale wiem, że, jeśli chcesz, potrafisz być nieskończenie cierpliwy. – Powoli uniósł się na wyprostowanych ramionach, wpatrując się w swoja umiłowaną zdobycz: – A wierz mi, _chcesz_ być dzisiaj cierpliwy.

Tutaj grenadier umilkł, jednak jego spojrzenie wypełniło się jeszcze większym pożądaniem i zwierzęcym głodem, niż miało to miejsce do tej pory. Dokładnie o to Francuzowi chodziło, dlatego nagrodził go jeszcze jednym pocałunkiem, z zapamiętaniem kąsając jego miękkie wargi. Jednym z niezliczonych powodów, dla których tak lubił wymieniać takie pieszczoty ze swoim ulubionym maniakiem eksplozji, był fakt, że przy każdym oddechu Demo wydawał z siebie cichy, niemalże niesłyszalny dźwięk, który przyjemną wibracją odbijał się na ich splecionych ze sobą językach. Szpieg nie podejrzewał, by było to celowe działanie, jednak je doceniał i niezwykle sobie chwalił. Ale bez względu na to, jak wielkiej by przyjemności nie czerpał, bawiąc się ustami leżącego pod nim mężczyzny, miał jeszcze inne plany, do których realizacji powinien już wkrótce się zabrać, jeśli i jemu ma starczyć do tego wszystkiego cierpliwości oraz opanowania.

_Którejś jesiennej, chłodnej nocy, gdy leżeli razem otulając się wzajemnie szeptami i jękami, agent doszedł do wniosku, że najwyższy czas iść dalej. Szkot był już na tym etapie, w którym mu ufał i wiedział, że cokolwiek jego kochanek zaproponuje, na pewno będzie warte zachodu, dlatego pozwolił mu działać, co wywiadowca powitał z niemałą ulgą i czymś na kształt wzruszenia. Wprawdzie go wtedy nie posiadł, jednak ofiarował mu przedsmak tego, co mógł mu w przyszłości dać, swymi ukrytymi w jego ciele palcami obiecując rozkosz, jakiej jednooki najemnik jeszcze nigdy nie zaznał._

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, usłyszawszy niecierpliwe mruknięcie cyklopa, który spod przymkniętej powieki obserwował operację rozprowadzania po palcach chłodnego żelu. Dawniej nie śmiał czegokolwiek oczekiwać, jednak teraz tak uroczo okazywał powoli słabnącą cierpliwość do pełnych namaszczenia zabiegów Francuza, co tego ostatniego niezwykle cieszyło – uwielbiał, gdy grenadier raz po raz udowadniał mu, że nie jest ślepo posłusznym sługą i nikt nigdy nie będzie w stanie go sobie w pełni podporządkować. Szpieg nie postrzegał tego jako wyzwanie, w żadnym razie, choć pewnie w każdym innym przypadku tak właśnie by było. Jednak bombardier był wyjątkowy, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, absolutnie niepowtarzalny.

– _Veux-tu…_? 8– Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, sięgając przygotowaną ręką między nogi coraz bardziej poirytowanego Demomana.

– Burraidh9. – Szkot szerzej rozstawił uda, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, czego sobie życzy: – Przestań się ze mną droagh!

Agent niezmiennie znajdował przyjemność w podziwianiu wyrazu twarzy cyklopa, gdy go przygotowywał. Nie było na tym świecie nic piękniejszego niż nagle rozchylone usta, starające się mimo zaskoczenia złapać oddech, zaciśniętej powieki oraz cichego warknięcia gotującego się w głębi gardła. Szerokie palce z mocą zaciskały się na prześcieradle, jednak nie trwało to dłużej niż kilka sekund – na tym etapie bombardier dość szybko się przyzwyczajał do obecności tej czy innej części ciała asa wywiadu w swoim ciele. Dzięki temu nie musieli zbyt długo czekać, aż jego mięśnie będą gotowe, ale tym razem mistrz przebrań postanowił się trochę dłużej pobawić, swymi zwinnymi palcami sprawiając, że jego kochanek nie tylko zaczął odruchowo poruszać biodrami, ale dosłownie się wić w lekko wilgotnej już pościeli.

– Ty kcysz mie zab… – Grenadier na chwilę zagryzł zęby na swoim nadgarstku, tłumiąc wyjątkowo zawstydzający jęk, gdy wywiadowca dotknął w nim tego szczególnego miejsca: – Czego ty się nade mną znęcasz?

– Dobrze wiesz, co chcę usłyszeć. – Szpieg wolną dłonią przebiegł po drżącym udzie, rozkoszując się tym, jaką władzę miał nad tym cudownym ciałem.

– Ni będę cię prosił! – Demo z poirytowaniem uderzył pięścią w materac, rzucając mu pełne oburzenia spojrzenie.

– Skoro tak chcesz to rozegrać…

W gruncie rzeczy byłby rozczarowany, gdyby Szkot tak szybko zaczął błagać o cokolwiek, jednak też wiedział, że nie może ciągnąć tego w nieskończoność. Musi złamać jego opór i to szybko, jeśli ma mu udowodnić, kto tutaj rządzi, dlatego jeszcze na chwilę skupił się nie na przyjemnym mrowieniu w swoim własnym podbrzuszu, a na ruchach swej dłoni, sprawiając, że biedny cyklop gwałtownie odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy, starając się nie poddać tak od razu, jednak wyrywające się z jego gardła warknięcia zdradzały, jak blisko jest kapitulacji. Dawniej taki poziom hałasu byłby nieosiągalny, jednak teraz już obaj nie dbali o jakiekolwiek pozory i to, co inni mogą o nich pomyśleć. Agent był dumny z tego, jak bardzo udało mu się grenadiera wyzwolić z kajanów jego umysłu, jak wiele mu dał, nie odbierając niczego w zamian. Chciałby móc zawsze słyszeć te wszystkie dźwięki od najcichszych pomruków i tłumionych jęków aż po krzyki, cieszyć się nimi jak trofeum swego niekwestionowanego zwycięstwa.

– Powiedz to – szepnął, przejeżdżając paznokciami po napiętym brzuchu. – No dalej…

– Mowy ni ma – wydyszał góral i wtulił policzek w poduszkę, szukając w niej jakiegokolwiek chłodu.

– Sam tego chciałeś.

Ponownie znalazł palcami odpowiednie miejsce i ucisnął, sprawiając, że miłośnik eksplozji wszelakich znów oddalił się od momentu spełnienia, za co as wywiadu został poczęstowany stekiem niezrozumiałych przekleństw we wszystkich obowiązujących na terenie Szkocji językach i dialektach. Wiedział, że ta frustracja jest szczera, jednak też nie zamierzał dłużej przeciągać struny – nie ma sensu odmawiać komuś przyjemności, jeśli nie zamierzało się jej później ofiarować w większej dawce. Nie wiedział czemu, ale tego ranka, kiedy każdy gest i pocałunek przypominały mu drogę, jaką razem przeszli, czuł, że bombardier zasłużył na coś wyjątkowego, na rozkosz, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie zaznał.

_Dni niemalże zlewały się z ciemnością nocy, witając coraz ostrzejszy chłód tęskniącego za słońcem powietrza. Walki stawały się coraz krótsze, a otaczająca ich przyroda dawała coraz wyraźniejsze znaki, że nadszedł czas na zimowy sen. Demoman ponownie przyszedł do niego – choć w zasadzie to był już ich wspólny pokój – i jak zwykle w milczeniu rozpoczęli swój mały taniec, którego kroki już dobrze znali, jednak cisza nocy została przerwana, gdy jednooki najemnik poprosił go o to, co wszystkimi swymi pieszczotami mu od dawna obiecywał. Wtedy po raz pierwszy go miał i uświadomił sobie, że nigdy już nie będzie w stanie pragnąć kogokolwiek innego. Tylko to jedno ciało było dlań obiektem pożądania, tylko tego jednego człowieka był w stanie pokochać. Tak jak on pozbawił Szkota jego zahamowań, lęku i wstydu, tak i on został pozbawiony pewnej rzeczy, jednak nie potrafił jej nijak nazwać. Nagle odkrył, że gdy znajduje się w tych silnych ramionach, przygarniany z zapamiętaniem do drżącej piersi, nie tylko zmienia się w zwykłego człowieka, ale też staje się wyłączną własnością drugiej osoby. I, co w tym wszystkim było najważniejsze, wreszcie pojął, że właśnie tego szukał przez całe swoje życie._

Z każdym razem, gdy w niego wchodził, miał wrażenie, że jego serce na chwilę się zatrzymuje, a gdy zaczyna bić na nowo, rządzi nim ten sam rytm, w jakim pulsował jego odpowiednik ukryty w piersi cyklopa. Naturalnie Francuz wiedział, że jest to niemożliwe, jednak nie chciał sobie odbierać tego słodkiego złudzenia. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ten sentyment w każdej chwili może się obrócić przeciw niemu i go zabić, jednak już od dawna nie dbał o to. W tych chwilach, które dzielili podczas leniwych popołudni na fotelu, oglądania filmów wieczorową porą oraz w wypełnionej ich rozgorączkowanymi oddechami alkowie, nie był ani żądną zemsty ofiarą, ani dawnym szpiclem, ani też nawet pracownikiem BLU – stawał się prawdziwą ludzką istotą z jej wszystkimi pragnieniami i słabościami. A w tej chwili niczego tak bardzo nie chciał, jak wreszcie dojść w swoim kochanku i sprawić, by spoczywający na materacu mężczyzna oszalał, krzycząc wniebogłosy jego imię.

Westchnął, gdy poczuł, jak nogi grenadiera obejmują jego talię i przygarniają go bliżej rozedrganego ciała, sprawiając, że zanurzył się w nim jeszcze głębiej. Uwielbiał, gdy biodra Demo wychodziły mu na spotkanie, dorzucając drew do płonącego w nich obu ognia, gdy ich dłonie raz na jakiś czas się odnajdowały, by wymienić zapewnienia o tym, jak bardzo się potrzebują nie tylko w tej chwili, ale zawsze i wszędzie, bez względu na wszystko, co mogłoby chcieć ich rozdzielić. Jednak, niezależnie od tego, ile pasji by Szkot nie wkładał w ich wspólną przyjemność, Szpieg nadal czekał na te konkretne słowa i nie zamierzał pozwolić żadnemu z nich dojść, zanim miłośnik eksplozji ich z siebie nie wykrztusi.

– No dalej – wydyszał, szczególnie mocnym pchnięciem niemalże sięgając ukrytego w drugim mężczyźnie punktu, gdzie zwijały się w węzeł szczególnie wrażliwe nerwy. – Wiem, że tego chcesz, tylko musisz ładnie o to poprosić… To tylko jedno słowo, dasz radę.

– Mo gràdh.10

_Gdy pierwszy raz usłyszał te sylaby, tylko ich ton podpowiedział mu ukryte w nich znaczenie, jednak lękał się o nie spytać. Zawsze był idealnie opanowany, bez względu na sytuację doskonale wiedział, co ma robić i znał odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania zanim jeszcze ktokolwiek je zadał, jednak tym razem był jak sparaliżowany. Czułość w głosie cyklopa dała mu nadzieję, której odebranie nieuchronnie coś by w nim złamało i nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie to przetrwać. Jednak noc za nocą grenadier uparcie powtarzał tę frazę, aż wreszcie agent nie wytrzymał i zażądał przekładu. Gdy go otrzymał… Nagle stał się dziwnie szczęśliwy i spokojny, jak już od dawna nie był._

– To nie fair! – jęknął, szarpnąwszy biodrami. – Nie to chciałem… _Me_ _r_ _de!_

Ręce mu drżały tak bardo, że miał problem z przełożeniem sobie nóg górala na ramiona, jednak wspólnymi wysiłkami dokonali tej sztuki. Stracił już cierpliwość i serce do gier, rządzące nim pragnienie było o wiele silniejsze niż umiłowanie teatralnych gestów. Za te dwa słowa był gotów dać swemu ukochanemu wszystko i to właśnie zamierzał uczynić. Z niskim warknięciem pochylił się ku przodowi, wchodząc w swojego mężczyznę tak głęboko, jak to tylko możliwe, raz za razem zanurzając się w ciepłym, witającym go z entuzjazmem ciele. Za nic nie oddałby tego uczucia, które rozlewało mu się po całej duszy za każdym razem, gdy zlewali się w jedno, dzieląc się najmniejszym nawet pomrukiem, pocałunkiem i dreszczem tak rozpaczliwie, jakby to mógł być ich ostatni raz.

– _Tu es me_ _r_ _veilleux_ 11 – wyszeptał, czując, że zaczyna mu się powoli kręcić w głowie. – _Mon che_ _r_ , Dem…

– Mo gràdh. – Szkot odrzucił głowę do tyłu i kurczowo chwycił prześcieradło, drżąc coraz bardziej i bardziej: – Ni czestawaj…

Nawet gdyby miał taki zamiar, nie byłby zdolny go zrealizować, nie kiedy on sam stracił nad sobą panowanie i coraz mniej go obchodziły wyrafinowane zabiegi oraz udowadnianie, kto tutaj rządzi. Jedyne, co go tak naprawdę interesowało, to żar, jaki na sobie czuł, powietrze, które z trudem chwytał oraz jęki i pomruki, jakie opuszczały usta _jego_ ukochanego. Może i był mistrzem podbojów, wyrafinowanym elegantem i wiecznym zwycięzcą, jednak nie tutaj, nie w tych ramionach, nie przy  _nim_.

Krzyk, jaki przetoczył się przez pokój, gdy cyklop wreszcie doszedł był piękniejszy, niż wszystko, co kiedykolwiek się udało agentowi usłyszeć. Chciwym wzrokiem patrzył na swoje dzieło, na wszystkie drżące ze zmęczenia i rozkoszy mięśnie, spoconą, błyszczącą skórę oraz twarz zastygłą w wyrazie bezgranicznego zachwytu i ekstazy. Raz za razem grenadier wydawał z siebie cichy jęk oraz gardłowy pomruk, aż wreszcie opadł bezwładnie na pościel, starając się odzyskać zdrowe zmysły, albo chociaż oddech. Ten widok sprawił, że as wywiadu był najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie i najchętniej resztę dnia spędziłby obserwując swojego mężczyznę pogrążonego w tym stanie, jednak jego ciało gwałtownie zaprotestowało, wręcz błagając o podobną przyjemność. Francuz z determinacją zacisnął zęby i na nowo zaczął się poruszać, ostatecznie zatracając się w słodkim dreszczu, jaki przeszył wszystkie jego spragnione tego momentu nerwy.

– _Je t'aime –_ szeptał między rozgorączkowanymi pocałunkami, kiedy opadł na wciąż lekko nieprzytomnego Demomana. – _Je t'aime, mon che_ _r_ _, mon monde, mon destin…_ 12

_Gdy ostatnia głoska spłynęła z jego warg, na dworze zaczął padać pierwszy tej zimy śnieg. Pokój, który do tej pory był wypełniony ich rozedrganymi oddechami i skrzypieniem taniego łóżka nagle stal się niezwykle cichy a ich serca wypełnił błogi spokój ludzi, którzy byli dokładnie tam, gdzie być powinni. Ich palce wciąż były ze sobą splecione, usta dotykały się tak delikatnie, że wciąż niemalże się całowali i wzrok zmęczonych oczu był połączony w jedno pełne miłości spojrzenie._

– Tha gràdh agam dhut13. – Usłyszał w odpowiedzi i wiedział, że został zrozumiany.

Od tego czasu, gdy dawno, dawno temu te słowa po raz pierwszy pojawiły się w jego umyśle, był zgubiony. Z chwilą, w której sam przed sobą się przyznał do tego, co czuje, pojął, że już nigdy nie zazna ani szczęścia, ani spokoju, jeśli kiedykolwiek przyjdzie mu do głowy porzucić swego ukochanego, bądź jakaś inna niż jego głupota siła ich rozdzieli. Wiedział, że przywiązanie, czułość i miłość są słabością w oczach każdego profesjonalisty, jednak przestał się tym przejmować. Nic nie było takie jak dawniej i należało się z tym pogodzić.

– Jasny gwint… – Szkot potrzebował niemalże kwadransa, żeby odzyskać choć tyle sił, by powiedzieć coś w miarę sensownego: – Co… Co to było?

– Prezent. – Szpieg uśmiechnął się i jeszcze raz złożył na jego ustach pocałunek, mrucząc przy tym rozkosznie.

– Ty mie któregoś dnia wykuńczysz – cyklop westchnął ciężko, jednak słychać było, że jest niezmiernie zadowolony. – Ni mosz dla mie litości.

– Bo jej nie potrzebujesz – odparł, wtulając mu nos w zgięcie szyi.

Wiedział, że powinni się zacząć powoli zbierać i zejść na dół, by dołączyć do innych przy choince, jednak był zbyt senny i ociężały, by chciało mu się zwlec z łóżka, zwłaszcza, gdy grenadier jeszcze mocniej go do siebie przygarnął, jednocześnie nakrywając ich obu kołdrą. Cóż, tym razem pozwoli im obu dłużej pospać, dokładnie tak, jak sobie Demo tego życzył. Później pewnie będą znów musieli wysłuchiwać komentarzy na temat spóźnienia się na śniadanie, jednak w tej chwili kompletnie go to nie obchodziło.

* * *

 

1 (…) prezent

2 Czyż nie?

*Demoman posługuje się tutaj jednym z trzech obowiązujących w Szkocji języków, mianowicie szkocką odmianą gaelickiego, czyli mową pochodzenia celtyckiego. Pozostałe języki to Scots oraz Scottish English, ale one są dosyć podobne do normalnej odmiany języka angielskiego, dlatego ich nie użyłam.

3 Prezent?

4 Jesteś doskonałym prezentem.

5 Szpieg

6 Tak, tak, wiem.

7 To kłamstwo.

8 Chcesz…?

9 Idiota.

10 Mój kochany

11 Jesteś wspaniały

12 Kocham cię, mój najdroższy, mój świecie, moje przeznaczenie.

13 Kocham cię.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim za piękne życzenia :) Przydadzą się!

**Author's Note:**

> Uwagi końcowe:  
> Wszystkie mądrości, którymi opatrzone są kolejne rozdziały, to cytaty z jedynego i niepowtarzalnego Oscara Wilde'a.


End file.
